


With You

by douz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 291,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douz/pseuds/douz
Summary: With You 中文翻译
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 19





	1. 第五章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650500) by freudianslip13. 



> Originally written by freudianslip13 and was once published [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10175588/1/).  
> Chapters 1-4 were translated by asakioto and posted [here](https://www.yamibo.com/novel/213726).  
> This article was translated by [douzi](https://douzi798.lofter.com).
> 
> * * *
> 
> 原文作者为freudianslip13，曾发布在[这里](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10175588/1/)。  
> 第1-4章由asakioto翻译，发布在[这里](https://www.yamibo.com/novel/213726)。  
> 本文由[豆杍](https://douzi798.lofter.com)翻译。

“秋葵之夜八点开始，我跟蒂安娜说了我们会早点过去帮忙准备。”

安娜一边等着在楼上梳妆打扮的艾莎，一边翻着自己的包，确保她们出门时把所有东西都带齐。

“我马上就好了。”

她正忙着涂唇线，仔细地描绘着细细的曲线，然后涂上深红色的口红来增加光泽。她也许觉得自己一团糟，但绝不会让自己看起来是那个样子。通常艾莎会在出门前喷些香水，但现在她的嗅觉就跟狼一样。不仅艾莎放弃了使用任何一种香水，安娜也一样，因为这对于艾莎来说就像是驱虫剂。

“我们要迟到了!”安娜冲着楼上大喊，希望艾莎可以尽快下楼。

“来了，来了!”艾莎迅速抓起一件黑色双排扣呢子短大衣，这是现在穿着还能感觉舒适的，急忙跑出卧室，下了楼。

“好了，我好了，走吧。”

“你看起来棒极了！我给蒂安娜发了短信，告诉她我们会晚点到。还提醒了她不要提到我们的宝宝。”

她们还不知道孩子的性别，所以安娜喜欢管这个孩子叫“宝宝”，就好像这是孩子的名字一样。

“你还好吗，你看起来脸有点红?”安娜的脸上露出一丝担忧。

“还好。我的胃有点怪怪的。我应该没事。我已经在拖我们的后腿了。”

“好的，那我们就走吧。开你的车，我来开。”

“这次要开慢一点，安娜。现在我们的车上有宝宝了。”

“我知道，只是我喜欢飙车!不过为了宝宝，我会保持理智的。”

“谢谢，这很贴心。”

她们冲出门，沿着长长的车道走去。艾莎突然感到一阵恶心，她立即停在了车道中间，弯下身子。

“艾莎!哦，天啊，怎么了?”安娜跑过去抚摸着艾莎的背。

“我不知道，我只是突然觉得不太舒服。”

这种感觉很强烈，艾莎不得不闭上眼睛，集中注意力来保持站立。头晕引起的轻微恐慌开始蔓延到她的全身。

“来，我们到台阶上坐一会儿，你能走过去吗?”

“我觉得我得回屋里去。所有东西好像都在旋转。”

“好的，那我们回去。来，靠着我。”

安娜的手臂环抱着艾莎，把她带回屋里。她想走到沙发那，但艾莎决定就躺在门口的地毯上。好笑的是，她的姿势就像胎儿一样。

“哇，这么突然。真是太奇怪了。需要我做点什么吗？我不知道你怎么了这让我很无助。”

“我也不知道。我想我只是需要躺一会儿。”

“好吧，我去给你拿点水来。你想吐吗?”一想到这种情况，安娜皱起了鼻子。

“我不知道。我只是觉得头晕。”

“没事，保持呼吸，我马上回来。”

艾莎开始深呼吸，但听起来她就好像已经在分娩了一样。 **「真是个好时机。我正要出门」** 。安娜拿着一杯水和一本书——《怀孕时应该期待什么》回来了，想要弄清楚还能做些什么。她把水放在艾莎的头边上，此时她正用手托着肚子，她靠着艾莎的后背坐下，翻起了书。过了一会，艾莎感到缓和了一些。头慢慢的不晕了，呼吸也开始恢复正常。虽然她仍觉得很糟糕，但总算世界没有失控。

“我觉得可能是孕吐。孕吐可能发生在一天中的任何时候，至少书上是这么说的。它可能是有规律的，也可能很突然。我想你是突然的那种类型。书上还说，生姜，薄荷，柑橘，或酸味糖果有助于减轻一些不适。有哪个听起来还不错吗?”

“嗯......”此时没有什么听起来是好的，但如果这意味着可以结束她的痛苦，艾莎愿意尝试任何事情。

“柑橘或酸味糖果听起来不错。另一个(她甚至连说出‘生姜’这个词都觉得自己要生病了)听起来很糟糕。”

安娜转动着眼珠子，努力回想厨房里有什么。“我想我们有柠檬和草莓。我上班的包里可能有Sour Patch Kids（*译注：一种软糖的品牌）。”

“你当然会有。我想我可以来点糖果。”

安娜一次跨两级楼梯，跑到壁橱那从包里拿出糖果。她微笑着快步走回来，手里拿着一袋五颜六色的糖果。艾莎不太喜欢糖果，所以看到她想要吃糖，这是一个不错的转变。

“来吧。把这些吃了，看看有没有用。”安娜扶着艾莎的胳膊，帮她靠墙坐下。“这包糖你随便吃。我车里还有。”

艾莎吮吸糖果时，咯咯笑了起来。“你是最爱吃甜食的安娜。我现在觉得很庆幸。”当糖果的酸味开始刺激艾莎的味蕾时，她的脸皱了起来，闭上了眼睛。

“太酸了?那你吐出来。”安娜把手伸到艾莎的嘴下面去接糖果。

“不，不。这有用。”她一开始只吃了一颗，但吃完第一颗后，她猛塞了一小把。

“哇喔，艾莎，悠着点，你会像是吃了Warhead（*译注：一种极酸软糖的品牌）。”

“哦，天阿，我们有吗?”突然间她觉得Warheads是她所有问题的解药。

“没有，不过我可以去买。”

“我不知道是怎么回事，但这有用。我觉得如果我在路上吃这些糖，然后再去买点酸的东西，那我就能去蒂安娜那了。”

“等等艾莎，我们哪儿也不去。我可以打电话告诉蒂安娜发生了什么事。她已经知道宝宝的事了，她会理解的。”

“不，我已经准备好了，我想要去。谁知道有了宝宝后我们还有多少机会出去玩或者见朋友呢。”

“只要你觉得没问题。”

“没问题。扶我起来。”安娜抓住艾莎的手，把她拉起来。随着时间的推移，这个动作会越来越完美，因为艾莎会越来越需要帮助才能站起来。“好了。让我拿上我的酸糖，我的包，准备完毕。走吧。”

\-----------------------------------

艾莎整个周六都在和孕吐作斗争。她原本以为第一次的孕吐是一次性的，但是她大错特错。她到蒂安娜家时感觉很好，比她们从家里出发时好多了。她和安娜不得不一整晚都要提防着蒂安娜不小心说漏嘴，这并没有让她们感到困扰。艾莎也恢复了食欲，喝了三碗秋葵汤。安娜说她们来到了她们在一起以来的一个新阶段，艾莎现在吃得比她还多。但是到了第二天早上，恶心又回来了，艾莎把前一天晚上买的酸糖都吃完了。她甚至没法下床，只能用被子蒙着自己。安娜待在她身边，正在给比约曼医生打电话，她边抚摸着艾莎的脸颊，边梳理着她的头发。

“可怜的家伙。等我打完电话我就去再买些Warheads。以及任何你想要的东西。”艾莎连点头都不敢，害怕自己会吐出来。

比约曼医生给安娜列了一张艾莎可以尝试的东西的清单。安娜急急忙忙跑到商店，买了半车的药品。她一回到家就跑上楼，冲进卧室。艾莎还保持着安娜离开时的姿势。头埋在被子里，一条腿露在外面。

“好了，我有苏打饼干、姜汁汽水、顺势疗法的药品、preggie-pops（*译注：一种孕妇维生素的品牌）、覆盆子茶、糖果、苹果汁、薄荷糖.... ”

安娜滔滔不绝地念叨着，直到艾莎从被子里探出头，好奇地坐了起来。

“preggie-pops是什么?”她问道。

“一种特殊的酸味糖果，专门用于孕吐。”

艾莎立即伸出手:“快给我!”

“好的，让我把它打开。”安娜用力扯开糖罐顶部的塑料封条，撬开糖罐的盖子。盖子一打开一个个独立包装的糖果掉了出来铺满了床，就像打开了一个糖果盒一样。艾莎似乎没有受到糖果爆炸的影响，抓起离她最近的糖塞进嘴里。

“还有什么?”

“嗯......柠檬、冰棒和巧克力。主要是给我自己买的，不过如果有想要的就给你。”

“也许可以来一小块。”艾莎永远都没法拒绝巧克力。“覆盆子茶听起来也不错。”

“那我去给你泡茶。你好好待着，休息一下，就让我来满足你的一切需求。”

安娜亲了亲艾莎的额头，艾莎又缩回了被子里。安娜一整天都在照顾她的小病人。无论艾莎想要什么，她都得到了。那天金发女郎再也没有下过床，一直穿着睡衣。睡觉的时候她时不时的觉得恶心。

\--------------------------------

第二天早上，艾莎醒来时发现床的另一边是空的。整个房间沐浴在阳光中，艾莎猜测可能是上午十点左右。她翻身看了看床头柜上的钟； **「十点半，这还是第一次」** 。感觉到比前一天好多了，她穿上蓝绿色的棉质睡袍，下楼去找安娜。她一个房间一个房间的找，但都没有看到红头发。当她经过通往后院的法式大门时，远处传来的音乐声吸引了她。她多看了一眼，发现安娜坐在一张舒适的露台躺椅上，随着她耳机里的音乐抖动着脚。艾莎走出去，穿过地台，坐在躺椅的另一头。艾莎突然进入安娜的视线，笑容满面。

“嘿，看看谁感觉好多了。”安娜取下耳机，放在手机旁边。

“多亏了我优秀的护士。”

“我做了我该做的。今天外面天气很好。很暖和，所以我决定出来坐一会儿，趁着好天气享受一下。”安娜耸耸肩，咬着下嘴唇，等待艾莎的回应。她们都没说话，互相看着彼此的眼睛。

“过去几周我感觉自己被所有这些新变化弄得身心俱疲，都没能好好看看你。”

安娜什么也没说，脸上泛起了红晕，她把一缕头发塞到耳朵后面，好让艾莎可以尽情地看着她。

“今天我想为你做点事。什么都可以。你一直对我这么好，而我觉得我好像冷落了你。”

安娜摇摇头。“你没有冷落我。我不觉得被冷落。我是说，你怀孕了。我们要有宝宝了，这是这段旅程的一部分。不过如果能一起渡过一些美好时光那就更好了。”

“好极了。那今天想让我带你去哪儿呢?”艾莎靠向安娜，脸上露出迷人的笑容。“前提是我们得带上一大堆东西，以防我的孕吐再次露出丑陋的头。”

“嗯......让我想想。”安娜抬起头，手指在嘴边轻轻地敲着，陷入沉思。艾莎觉得安娜离她太远了，就沿着躺椅靠近安娜，把安娜搂在怀里。

“这会让我分心的，艾莎，虽然是好的那种，但这样我就更难思考了。”

艾莎的鼻子在安娜的睡袍领子和脖子之间蹭来蹭去，亲吻着她能找到的每一块雀斑。“我想说我很抱歉，但实际上我不。”她伸出纤长的手指，把安娜的睡袍拉到一边，好让自己更容易靠近。

“等一下......我知道我想去哪儿了!”

“哪儿?”艾莎的脸被安娜的睡袍遮住了，发出闷闷的声音，她的嘴唇在红头发越来越红的皮肤上游走。

“艺术博物馆。他们正在展出一些我们没看过的新展览。”

“听起来是个好主意。我们还可以在那里吃午饭。”艾莎现在不得不对她在哪里以及什么时候吃饭做计划，因为她一天比一天更容易感到饥饿。

“太好了！我去准备一下。”安娜跳起来，但艾莎抓住她的腰，又把她拉了回去，她一步也没能走出去。

“等一下，我还没好呢。”

“哦，好的，请继续。请便。”

艾莎真的很想和安娜共渡一些更亲密的时光，但她有时也想给安娜一些关爱。艾莎继续着她的亲吻，从安娜的耳朵一直到她突出的锁骨。她的手沿着安娜的身体两侧向下滑去，伸进她的后背和椅子之间，把她拉向自己。

“嗯......不错。”安娜轻声说道。艾莎抬起头看着红头发碧蓝色的眼睛，拇指有节奏地抚摸着安娜的背，她跨坐着，膝盖弯曲在安娜臀部的两侧。

“我爱你，我想让你知道你对我有多重要。我是多么感激你所做的一切。”她没有给红头发回应的机会，用双手捧着安娜心形的脸，吻住了安娜柔软温暖的嘴唇。一个温柔的吻带来了更多更长的、更贪恋的吻，直到艾莎突然微微地向后退缩了一下。

“你还好吗?”艾莎没有因此而停下，她又吻了安娜一下。

“嗯。”

红头发稍稍地侧过身，这样她们俩就可以并排躺着，安娜知道如果艾莎趴在她身上，可能会感到不舒服。她们的腿缠在一起，艾莎开始用脚挑逗安娜。红头发沉浸于其中，她稍稍把头贴过去加深了她们的吻。艾莎控制不住自己的身体，又退缩了一下。

“艾莎，怎么了?”金发女郎退开，垂下目光摇摇头。她对自己即将要说的话感到尴尬不安。“艾莎，怎么了?”“对不起。哦，天啊...我很抱歉。我要吐了。”艾莎赶紧跑回屋里，安娜看到一缕金发向楼下浴室的方向闪去。 **「这是目前为止别人吻我时最糟糕的反应」。**


	2. 第六章

安娜觉得自己挑了一个最好的日子去艺术博物馆。他们正在举办一个特别展，展出梵高、高更和塞尚的作品，这些都是安娜喜欢的。艾莎也喜爱艺术，只是安娜才是真正喜欢每件作品背后故事的人。她会盯着一幅画看上几个小时，迷失在其中。而艾莎更倾向于欣赏画家的技巧或色彩的运用。她们在快要结束参观时，艾莎发现安娜正沉浸于梵高的《罗纳河上的星夜》。“看那些深蓝色。我喜欢画家们不用黑色就能让场景看起来很暗。看起来要丰富得多。”艾莎微笑着走到安娜身边。这幅画描绘了一个布满星星的夜空，星空下一对夫妇站在停着小船的河岸边。

“嗯，但是看那对夫妇。他们看起来很害怕。星星看起来很开心，我不知道他们在害怕什么。”安娜说道，因这对夫妇而感到迷惑。

“我不知道，我喜欢星光在水面上倒影的呈现方式。”

她们走向最后一幅画，一幅塞尚的洋葱静物画。

“我不知道你怎么样，但这个让我觉得很饿。我想吃午饭了。”安娜能听到她的肚子在咕咕叫。

“安娜，你要知道最近我总是想吃东西。”

她们走向楼下的一家小咖啡馆，点了很多食物，根本吃不完。”我好饱，我觉得我想小睡一会儿。”安娜揉着肚子呻吟。

“你这么说可太巧了，因为我有个惊喜要给你。”

安娜脸上的表情就像圣诞节早晨的孩子一样。“惊喜?！哦，我喜欢你的惊喜！是什么?”安娜满怀期待地拍着手，咬着嘴唇睁大了眼睛，等待着艾莎的惊喜。

“你是想要一个提示，还是想让我直接告诉你?”艾莎喜欢捉弄她，但安娜对猜谜游戏可没有多少耐心。

“就告诉我吧。我今天能拿到吗？还是现在？”她几乎要从椅子上弹起来。

“冷静点。那我就告诉你吧。我们现在不回家。实际上我们要明天才回家。”

安娜既兴奋又困惑，“等一下，什么？我不明白。”

艾莎意识到她必须要直接说出来。“我在街上的豪华酒店给我们订了一个房间。在水上，有很大的浴缸，我们还可以随时叫客房服务。”艾莎知道安娜会很兴奋，但没想到安娜会尖叫起来。

“哦，天哪，真的吗？什么时候？我现在就想去！等一下，可是我什么都没带。”

艾莎的脸上充满了自信。安娜真的以为她没有把所有事情都安排好吗？

“我帮你收拾了行李。尽管我觉得你反正也不会需要太多衣服。”艾莎笑着说，她那蓝宝石般的眼睛闪闪发亮。

安娜兴奋起来:“太棒了，火辣的酒店之旅!”

安娜喜欢酒店的房间。不仅是因为某种原因会让她兴奋，她还很喜欢那些小小的洗发水瓶子和咖啡机。就好像她们拥有了一间小小的公寓。

“差不多吧。我只是觉得，从现在开始我的肚子会越来越大，我不知道后面还会有什么，所以我们不妨在我没有心情、或肚子太大之前，好好享受一下你说的‘美好时光’。”

“没错没错，我们什么时候可以出发?”

“哦，嗯......已经四点了，只要你想，我们现在可以走了。”

“太好了，快，快，快。”

\------------------------------------------------

艾莎是对的。这家酒店很豪华，风格更现代化一些。大厅是深蓝色和米色的混合色调，墙上和家具上以几何图案做装饰。

“我喜欢美好、舒适又与众不同的东西。我知道太豪华会让你不舒服，所以我希望你喜欢。”

安娜转了个圈，试图融入大厅的氛围。“我喜欢。它很与众不同，同时又非常漂亮。”

艾莎去登记入住，安娜则继续她的探索。

“你好，阿伦黛尔办理入住。”

一个精神的年轻人向她问候，并递给她一杯水，里面有两片黄瓜。”欢迎您，阿伦黛尔女士。我看到您预定了海景房，是吗。”

“是的，没错。”

“好的，这是您的钥匙，区域的地图，还有贵宾休息室的钥匙。请上16楼，在您的左边。希望您在这过得愉快。”

“谢谢。安娜，你好了吗?”

安娜迅速把鹅卵石放回边桌上。好奇地看着她手里拿着的形状别致的装饰品。“好了！那个什么休息室是什么?”

“哦，是一个休息区，里面有零食、饮料和点心。类似的东西。”艾莎挽着安娜的胳膊，领着她们走向电梯。

“我们一会儿一定要去看看。”

带着艾莎早上收拾好的过夜用的包，她们走出电梯，穿过几个走廊找到她们的房间。安娜一进门就惊呆了。

“哦，天哪，这真是太好了。等一下，玫瑰花瓣?”艾莎笑了，希望安娜不会觉得太夸张。“我只是想要特别一点。”金发女郎羞涩地说道。

“这是有史以来最好的惊喜，艾莎！你的品味总是那么好。真是太~~~~棒了。谢谢你。”

在意识到自己过于关注豪华的酒店房间而不是眼前这位充满情欲地看着她的金发美人时，她终于稍微冷静了下来。

“你想把包里的东西先拿出来吗?”这不是艾莎真正想做的事情，但她也不想直奔主题。

“我们可以躺着听听音乐什么的吗？在经历了这么多惊喜后，我觉得自己需要放松一下。而且那张床看起来非常舒服。”

“当然可以。”艾莎脱掉鞋子，和安娜一起爬到床上。

“要先把一些枕头拿走。”

在看起来数不清的小的装饰性枕头下面有四个大的羽绒枕头。她们就像比赛一样把枕头扔下床。

“这太夸张了。谁会在床上放这么多枕头?”安娜那么可爱，艾莎忍不住笑了起来。

“我觉得这看起来不错，只是实在太多了。”

安娜躺下后张开双臂，让艾莎躺进来。她们互相抱在一起，就好像她们刚经历了一段长途旅行在机场重逢。

“嗯，感觉真好。”安娜小声的说。

“嗯，你抱着我的时候我觉得特别安心。真的，就好像所有的烦恼都从我脑子里飞走了。”

床非常的舒适，艾莎不得不尽力避免自己睡着。安娜拿起立体声音响的遥控器，看着床头柜上的卫星广播指南。

“你想听什么?”

“舒缓的。”

“43频道的温情热播怎么样?”

“可以。”

音乐充盈了整个房间，她们俩都感到内心的紧张得到了释放。

“谢谢你带我去美术馆。还有这个。我真的没有感觉到被冷落，但我确实觉得自己没有得到足够的属于‘我们’的时间。”

安娜靠在胳膊肘上，把玩着艾莎脖子上的项链。

“我喜欢这条项链。再给我说说它的故事吧。”安娜把这个简单的银色雪花饰品拿在手里，指尖抚过它光滑的表面。

“没有什么故事。我在挪威买的，它让我想起了家。这是我用大学毕业后第一份工作的工资买的，所以它才特别。”

“我喜欢它。它就像你。你知道吗，会让我想起你。你有没有想过回去看看？”

艾莎深深地呼出一口气，转了转眼珠。“我不知道。目前不会。我们能不能不谈这个？我想让我们享受现在，而非过去。”

每当安娜提起艾莎的过去时，艾莎通常都会这样反应，从未能满足她想要知道更多的好奇心。

“好吧，我知道了。对不起。我们应该要放松。”安娜提醒自己。

“我已经够放松的了。我不知道我还能怎么放松。”

安娜不知道艾莎是心烦意乱还是只是真的放松了。但不管是什么。她很快就明白了艾莎的意思。她看着金发女郎坐起来，迅速把毛衣脱掉。露出了黑色的蕾丝胸罩，看起来就像是画在她雪白透亮的皮肤上一样。

“哇哦，我没想到毛衣下面是这个，这是新的?”

“也许吧。它只是一整套的一部分，你就等着瞧吧。”艾莎挑逗地说道。

艾莎很善于利用房间里的能量来调动还没有进入状态的人的情绪。安娜就像进了糖果店的孩子一样，她坐起来，用手抚摸着艾莎美妙的蕾丝胸罩的每一处。感受丝绸面料下艾莎雪白的肌肤。它这么薄，她都能感觉到艾莎在它下面变硬了。当安娜在艾莎胸前落下一个个湿吻时，金发女郎松开了安娜的马尾辫，火红的头发散落在她的脸上。

“嗯，我喜欢你的头发。”艾莎修剪整齐的指甲蹭着安娜的头皮，她的脊背抖了一下。这激发了安娜，她解开艾莎的辫子，抖开，用手抓着能抓住的头发，把它们收拢在艾莎后背的中央，轻轻地拉了拉。

“有人想要玩狂野的。”安娜对拉头发有特别的偏好，因为这能让艾莎发出最动听的声音。

“躺下。我们穿的太多了。”安娜说道，等着艾莎躺在洁白干净的床单上。

艾莎如此美丽，安娜不禁觉得她几乎要融进全白的床里。

“我希望你早点告诉我你的计划。这样我就不会穿我那无趣的白色胸罩了。”

艾莎笑了笑，她不在乎安娜穿什么颜色的胸罩，因为反正不会在她身上穿很久。只要她参与其中就不会。安娜脱掉上衣，知道可能不会有艾莎脱掉衣服那样的效果。

艾莎指着安娜一直提到的白色胸罩说:“把那个也脱掉。”。

“我就跟你说这很无趣。”

“不是无趣，是它妨碍了我。”

金发女郎勾勾手指做了一个‘过来’的手势，安娜照做了。她躺在艾莎温暖的身体上，但很快又起来了。

“我没有伤到任何东西，对吧?”

“没有，你很好。请不要觉得你需要像对待易碎的鸡蛋一样对我。这就是我现在要这么做的原因。在我不能像这样拥有你之前。”

艾莎的最后一句话让安娜加快了速度。她的手和膝盖跨在艾莎的两侧，她解开艾莎裤子的扣子，把裤子脱掉。然后也脱掉自己的裤子。

“等一下，等一下，你把所有的事都做了。”

她本来希望为安娜做这些，但她的动作太快了，而艾莎急切地等待她的抚摸，并没有打算阻止她。

“艾莎，不要计较谁在做什么。哇哦，现在我知道你说的一整套的一部分是什么意思了。”

安娜低头看了看艾莎的黑色蕾丝内裤，继续她的动作，她抓着艾莎脸两侧的头发，给了她一个深深的吻，直到她快喘不上气，当她们的嘴唇分开时，她咬着艾莎的下嘴唇轻轻往外扯。这时艾莎靠向安娜，加快了速度，她的舌头滑过安娜丰满的像丘比特的弓一样的嘴唇。音乐慢慢消失在背景声中，只能听到两人夹杂着呼吸声的呻+吟。艾莎的手在安娜光滑的乳房上滑动，轻轻地揉捏，让安娜发出了更高的呻+吟声。

“这很漂亮，但也得要脱掉。”艾莎拱起背，让安娜解开胸罩的扣子。它的使命已经完成了。安娜的手慢慢地下探到艾莎完美而又结实的身体的中心，又返回来揉捏着她丰满的乳房。艾莎轻轻地移开身子，皱了皱眉头。

“你还好吗?”

“嗯，只是有点敏感。”

**「没关系，还有很多地方可以探索。」**

安娜脱下蕾丝内裤时，发现艾莎深蓝色眼睛正饥渴地看着她。安娜想要慢慢来，好好享受这一刻，但她情不自禁。她凑到艾莎跟前，在她耳边小声地说着甜言蜜语。“我爱你”是艾莎在感觉到安娜的手在她最隐私的部位上下轻轻地动作时听到的最后一句话。安娜的手指进入她的身体时她拱起背发出了呻+吟。酝酿高潮的过程那么的激烈，艾莎兴奋地扭动起来，沉重的喘息抚在安娜的脖子上。她紧紧地闭起眼睛，安娜苦苦等待的甜蜜而轻快的呜咽声淹没了背景的音乐声。在发现安娜可能对她过于温柔时，她决定给她一点指示。

“用力点，求你了......安娜。”

听到艾莎的话，安娜调整了自己的动作，开始加强她的节奏和深度，她捲曲起深入至扭动着的金发女郎身体里的手指。拇指压在艾莎跳动的蓓蕾上，抚摸着，把她送入无尽的欢乐迷雾中。这种感觉太强烈了，艾莎甚至无法用言语告诉安娜，她的触摸是如何让她来到高+潮的边缘。

她还没来得及说，她就到达了顶峰。

当她紧紧抱着安娜，拥抱着这种纯粹的狂喜的感觉时，感受到了无数道光芒。

“真是太棒了。”

她气喘吁吁地把安娜空着的手放在胸前。她还可以感觉到手下面急促的心跳。

“看起来棒极了。你很美。”她弯下腰，轻轻地吻了一下艾莎，在她耳边轻声说道，“我想念这个。”

“嗯，我们还没完呢。”艾莎笑着说。

该轮到她来表达对安娜的感激之情了。她让红头发翻过身，指甲慢慢沿着安娜身体的两侧向下划过，玫瑰色的皮肤就像被电到一样。希望这种感觉可以撩起安娜的情绪。她是真的想给安娜口*，但又怕她的胃受不了。所以她必须发挥一些创造力来弥补。她的手顺着身体的曲线抚摸，一直来到安娜的臀部，在她的胯骨周围画着小圈，用天使般温柔的吻逗弄她，就吻在安娜渴望艾莎抚摸的地方。

“我喜欢你表示感激的样子艾莎。”

她来到安娜温暖的中心，轻轻地把手指滑进去。安娜向后仰起头，把身体拱向艾莎的手。艾莎向安娜展示了和她刚才一样的体贴，她不疾不徐地动作着，安娜发出渴望的呢喃声。当安娜似乎能够适应这种节奏时，艾莎又伸入另一根手指，让她大声地呻+吟起来。艾莎继续取悦安娜，在安娜湿润的体内前后滑动，她弯下腰舔吻着安娜胯骨下方的敏感点。安娜把自己推向艾莎的手，她的呼吸越来越急促。当她把自己完全交给艾莎时，她的世界开始变得模糊，只看到艾莎深红色的嘴唇贴在她炽热的皮肤上。她扭动着身体，想要克制自己，但身体下方传来热量让她觉得自己就要燃烧起来了。她的手紧紧抓着白色亚麻布床单，感到那美妙的感觉在她体内积聚。在她达到顶峰时不停地喊着艾莎的名字。安娜脸上的表情给了艾莎极大的满足感，知道她给了她渴望的东西。

安娜高潮过去后，艾莎在她身边，抚摸着她泛红的脸颊。谁都没有说一句话。她们只是相互拥抱，享受着这一刻。

\-----------------------------------------

在享用了第一轮的客房服务——二十美元的汉堡之后，她们决定去试试那个巨大的浴缸。安娜从床上拿了些玫瑰花瓣沿着浴缸边缘撒下，在确保里面有足够的泡泡后。她跳进去，加入了艾莎，艾莎已经舒服地躺在里面了。她的金发盘成一个乱糟糟的大发髻，还有几缕散在脸上。

“我很开心，但明天就要回家了，有点难过。”

安娜把膝盖收到胸前，摆弄着她的发梢。

“我明白你的意思。明天就要回归现实生活了。”

艾莎把目光移开，安娜知道她有心事。

“你在想什么?”

艾莎张了张嘴，但一开始什么也说不出来。

“我......呃...你有没有担心过要当妈妈了？我是说，我知道你和你的父母之间很有爱，你和孩子们也相处得很好。我的父母不是好的模范。有时候我担心我不知道如何成为我想成为的家长。如果这说得过去的话。”艾莎把脸埋在手里。

“艾莎，我不太了解你的父母，但是我无法想象会有人觉得你不是上帝的恩赐。你很有爱心。在我的一生中，我不觉得还会有人如此爱我。而且我不知道有没有人知道成为最棒的家长的秘诀是什么或者是否有一整套计划去实现。”

安娜把脚趾压着艾莎的脚趾，放在她的脚上。

“我觉得担心成为母亲也是正常的。这是一个很大的改变，需要承担很多责任。”

艾莎笑着把下巴搁在膝盖上，凝视着气泡中反射的光线。

“你说得对。我想是我给自己太多压力了。我们要对这个人的生命负责。他们会成为什么样的人，他们会做什么。所有的童年记忆都将由我们塑造。我不是想要做得很完美，我只是想把它做好。”

安娜靠向艾莎，把她们的额头紧紧地贴在一起。

“嘿，你会的。我会在你的身边，我们会互相帮助。我想这就是为什么孩子们会有两个家长。让彼此保持理智。好吧，大多数都有两个或者......你知道我的意思。”

艾莎大声地叹了一口气。

“我们明天应该点一份丰盛的早餐，然后在床上吃完。再闲逛到退房为止。”

“哦，我喜欢这个主意。”

安娜顽皮地舀起一把泡泡，吹到艾莎的脸上。觉得她需要让她高兴起来。

“嘿，哦，我知道是怎么回事了。”

艾莎用两只手舀起更多的泡泡吹到安娜的脸上和头发上。“哈哈哈。”

安娜报复性地在艾莎鼻子底下抹了一些泡泡。

“胡子很漂亮!艾莎”

“是的，和你的头发很配!”

艾莎把一大堆泡泡扑通一下放在安娜的头上。她们都笑了起来。她看着泡泡在安娜脸颊的两侧慢慢消掉。

“你还担心怎样做个好妈妈？你自己就是个孩子。”

艾莎顽皮地翻了个白眼，耸耸肩。

“我们起来看个电影吧。”

安娜坐起来，兴奋地呼哧着。

“小黄片?”

“不，是电影，电影。而且，刚才的那波我还有点累。我只想依偎在一起看点好看的。”

安娜带着失望半开玩笑地说道:“那我们能不能至少喝点热巧克力?”

“当然可以。抱在一起和热巧克力。我们太老套了。”


	3. 第七章

艾莎决定午休时去她办公室对面的游泳池试试。她对于要穿新泳衣有点紧张，因为她还没有开始变胖。但是当她走进泳池发现只有她一个人时，紧张感都消失了。更衣室里摆放着樱桃木的储物柜，并准备好了回去工作所需的所有物品。长长的梳妆台上应有尽有，从吹风机到棉花球，发胶以及漱口水。艾莎把工作套装平整地挂好，换上了泳衣。泳衣的前面依然很宽松，但她的肚子已经有一个小小的隆起。如果别人不知道，可能会以为她只是吃了一顿丰盛的午餐。她用手抚摸着终于显露出来的柔软曲线。抚摸自己的肚子让她感到非常舒服。这让一切变得更加真实，她不仅在孕育着一个生命，还为它提供了温暖和保护。她是这个小家伙的避风港，是他们所知道的唯一安全的地方。有什么东西突然触动了艾莎，让她几乎要落泪。一个过来收集使用过的毛巾的服务员打断了她的亲密时刻。艾莎抓起毛巾，穿上人字拖，走向泳池。

在这么冷的天游泳似乎很奇怪。从房间的大玻璃窗向外望去，外面的天空是灰色的，好像有暴风雨一样。安娜是对的，她认为艾莎不是一个喜欢游泳的人。她从小就只是在游泳池边闲逛，要不是看了一些产前游泳练习的视频，她根本不知道该做什么。她从放游泳用品的架子上拿了一块浮板，选择了最靠近窗户的泳道。水出乎意料的温暖，艾莎把头发扎起来，戴上泳镜，然后离开泳池壁，做一些自由的划水动作热身。水里的失重状态让艾莎身体的某些部分得到了放松，她甚至不知道那里也很紧张。她觉得臀部和下背部更轻松了。由于孩子还不到一磅，加上孕吐的原因，艾莎的体重没有增加，但她的身体确实发生了一些变化。她能感觉到她的臀部最近越来越疼，胸部也变得越来越丰满，以至于她很快就得去买胸罩了。但是所有的不适都不能改变这样一个事实，那就是她正在创造她一生中最重要的东西。她很惊讶自己对一个素未谋面的人的依恋是如此之深。她的喜悦变成了强烈的悲伤。她的父母在她出生前也有这种感觉吗？她无法想象，他们似乎没有她也过得很好。她以为为人父母可以帮助她理清思路，了解她的父母，但这只让她感到更加困惑。她已经六年多没有和父母联系了。她把对他们的记忆尘封于一个上锁的盒子里，放在脑海的深处。直到现在，这些记忆才重新回来。回忆起她的父母，她的童年。她不知道该怎么办，更不知道该如何告诉安娜。

—————————————————————

艾莎一直都很喜欢绘画和创作。她会把自己关在房间里，在画板上画上几个小时。她喜欢画画，唱歌，任何能让她感到活力的东西。这把她父亲吓坏了，他觉得这会毁了他的家族。如果他鼓励艾莎在创造性方面的尝试，她可能有一天会不想继承他的公司，会把前几代人辛苦创造的一切都毁掉。

“这种毫无意义的东西会分散你的学习精力。可以把它当成一种爱好，但是你要把握好。我不希望它让你堕落，使你不能成为要经营跨国公司的女性。”

“好的，父亲。”

她将要成为他的完美接班人。他为她请了最好的家教，并且一直密切关注着她。不管她做了什么，对他来说永远都不够。他的期望是艾莎永远都无法达到的。每当她顺从他的意愿时，她就对自己感到失望。每当她追求自己的兴趣爱好时，就会让他失望。她不断地追求他的爱及认可。她的青少年时期充满了困惑和沮丧。她越是喜欢他，就越觉得自己的内心正在死去。她父亲唯一关心的就是工作。他从来没有真正花时间去了解他的女儿，了解她到底是谁或者她的天赋是什么。他总是告诉她，她不够努力，或是她是多么令人失望。这些年来，他的脾气越来越暴躁，怒气越来越大。他从来没有打过她，他也不需要那样。他言语的恐吓足以令她感到恐惧。

艾莎终于想出了一个计划，要把自己从义务和家族责任的束缚中解放出来。她说服她的父亲让她在美国上学，利用这个平台了解美国的经济和文化将对她成为公司的首脑有帮助。实际上，这可以让她远离他，这样她就可以在他不知道或不能打断她的情况下学习她真正想学的东西。她的父亲是一个很有学问的人，但他不会仔细查看他女儿的学费报表。如果他有那么做，他就会发现她双修了商业和建筑专业的学位。不仅如此，她还选修了美术课。艾莎知道她可以利用这个机会开始她自己的生活，所以在即将毕业时，她迅速找了一份工作。凭借她的才能和作品集，很快一家小型建筑公司就给了她一份工作。这个开端正是她所需要的，尽管一开始并不多。有了养活自己的手段，她就可以面对她的父亲。她必须要告诉他真相，这样他才能接受真正的她，最终结束对她的控制。即使他不想听，她也要告诉他。她需要做一个了结。

艾莎被期望在毕业后回到挪威的家中，为她在公司任职做准备。她想过很多次打电话给父母，通过电话告诉他们这个消息，但是知道这可能会破坏原本就脆弱的关系，她决定回家，对她再也不会知道的生活做个告别。

她父亲派了车去机场接她。虽然他没有自己去接她，但她很感激可以在见到他之前有时间去重新适应回家的生活。汽车停在了庄园风格的豪宅前。它在艾莎的家族中已经传承了七代，而且看起来很有历史感。这是一幢白色的房子，有几十个高大的矩形窗户，可以让光线洒进许多房间里。房子周围有几个花园，甚至还有一个马厩。实际上正是这所房子激发了她对建筑的兴趣。苦乐参半的感觉让她的心往下沉，她想把这种感觉咽下去。这个家里充满了她从小就知道的一切。还有美好的回忆。她过去常常在庄园的大草坪上和她的娃娃一起野餐。她和妈妈在一个特别多雪的冬天从附近的小山上滑下来。但也有一些她希望能从记忆中抹去的时光。

当艾莎听到前门打开的声音时，她跳了起来。她的父亲，坚忍而冷酷，站在门口迎接她。

“你好，艾莎。”他等着她走上前。

没有拥抱。这不是那种家庭。人们都保持着距离，没有情感。只有愤怒。

“你好，父亲。”

“我想你有一个愉快的旅行。”

“是的，谢谢。”

“进来吧，凯会帮你拿东西，我们有很多话要说。”

“是的，父亲。”艾莎的父亲带着她来到一间大客厅，里面摆放着几张古色古香的小沙发和椅子。

“我让格尔达准备了茶点，飞了这么久，你一定饿了吧。”

“我很好，谢谢。”

一想到她即将要说的话，艾莎就觉得恶心，以至于她吃不下也喝不下任何东西，害怕会吐出来。她的身体开始颤抖，就好像她很冷，她的情绪在她身体里翻腾。她太专注于自己想说的话她甚至都没有坐下来。

“父亲，在我们开始之前，我有些事情要告诉你。如果你让我先说，可以省去你很多麻烦。”

这个男人正在往一个精致的带花瓷杯里倒茶，他回答的时候甚至都没有抬头。

“哦，是什么?”

艾莎使自己振作起来，就好像她要从飞机上跳下去。她深深吸了一口气，拼命地想控制住她的颤抖。软弱的声音会被他忽略，她不能让这种事情发生。

“父亲，我已经做出了决定......关于我的未来。”

“什么意思?”他仍然没有把她当回事，因为他还盯着他的茶。

“我试着成为你想要的女儿。我知道我是唯一一个可以继承的人，你已经为此培养了我一辈子。但我做不到。”

“你做不到什么?”

他把茶放下，靠在椅子上。这就好像他在挑战她的勇气，认为她做不到。他双手放在膝盖上，看着她，就像她是一个请求他允许的孩子。艾莎对自己能做到这一步感到惊讶。她又深深地吸了一口气，继续说出她练习了无数次的话。

“我没有不尊重的意思，但我需要你非常仔细地听我要说的话。”

艾莎的父亲一句话也没说，但脸上露出了严肃的表情，并且深深地呼出一口气。她知道那种表情。她现在很害怕。

“我不会接管这家公司。我不会搬回来。如果我要接管。那得是为了我自己。”

“为你自己?”他严厉地说道，带着嘲弄的口吻。“你凭什么认为我是为了我自己而这样做?”艾莎吓呆了。她本来要说的话突然从脑子里消失了。

“我想你不知道自己在说什么。在说出可能会让自己后悔的话以前你最好是去打开行李，收拾一下自己。”

他从椅子上站起来，准备走出房间。她知道。这意味着谈话的结束。他不打算听她把话说完，但她必须要把话说出来。她一直在为这一刻奋斗，她为了自己必须要做到。

“不！求你了。我，我有话要说。即使你不打算听我还是要听我自己说完。我永远不会成为你希望我成为的那个人。我现在不会，将来也不会成为你公司的一部分。我已经创造了属于自己的生活，我可以决定什么对我来说是最好的。我不想失去我的家人，但如果你让我别无选择，那也只能这样了。”

他的脸涨得通红，显然是在试图掩饰自己的愤怒。

“你总是那么难相处，艾莎。你永远不会成为我需要的那种员工。”他大声喊叫起来，拳头砸在旁边的桌子上时把艾莎吓了一跳。“生活不是你那些无聊的梦想。而是努力工作和对家族财产的责任。你从来没有领导这个家族所需要的纪律和动力。你太软弱了。”

每一句话都像一支箭射进她的心里。他把她当成生意伙伴，而不是女儿。这种痛苦使她止不住抽泣，她想要保持镇静。但她还是忍不住流下了眼泪。她能感觉到它们慢慢涌上来，顺着她灼热的脸颊向下流。

“我想要不同的东西。这并不意味着我软弱。我不想过你的生活。我想要我自己的生活。可以随我的心意，而不是过你让我过的生活。”

她以自己的方式恳求他接受真实的她。如果他知道那是谁的话。他慢慢走向她，眼睛盯着她，似乎要在她额头上钻出个洞。离她的脸只有几英寸。离他这么近，直直地盯着她的眼睛，让她感到极大的恐惧，发出一声她想要立刻打住的柔弱的声音。

“你......从来......都不是......阿伦黛尔人。只是一个没出息的......失败者。”

他的话咄咄逼人，怒气冲天，艾莎不得不把脸微微移开。

“这里不再欢迎你了。你已经把你大老远跑回来想要说的都说了。现在走吧。”

他转身迅速走出了房间，没有再回头。

“凯，送她出去。”

他转过身后，他就离开了她的生活。她一屁股坐在沙发上，泪水夺眶而出。凯小心翼翼地走到艾莎身边，把手放在她的肩膀上。

“我给你一些时间，艾莎小姐。”

“等等，凯。如果可以的话，我想去我的房间里拿些东西。”

“当然可以。但我只能给你五分钟时间。在那之后你父亲会发现的。”

“谢谢。”

艾莎从位置上一跃而起，沿着走廊奔去，以最快的速度跑上楼梯。这是她能拿上所有重要东西的最后机会。她回到自己的房间时，看到她的包已经被凯拿进来放在那里。她把行李箱放倒，拉开拉链。里面只装了另一个较小的箱子和几个袋子。在她离开美国之前，她就已经计划好要把能装进袋子里的所有东西都拿上。她扫视了一下房间，开始往箱子里放各种各样的东西。她飞快地行动着，甚至不知道自己都拿了什么。当听到有人敲门时，她吓得停下来喘了口气。

“时间到了，艾莎小姐。”

“好的，谢谢你，凯。”

“我来帮你拿行李吧。”

这是一场痛苦的胜利。她做了自己想做的事情，知道不会有好的结果，但是她的内心仍有一部分因为悲伤而崩溃。她甚至不能和母亲说再见。反正她父亲可能也不会同意。汽车驶出圆形的车道，朝庄园的大门驶去。艾莎坐在位置上，最后看了一眼这个这么多年来她称之为家的地方。她看着自己房间的窗户越来越小，汽车疾驰而去，窗户渐渐消失在远处。 **「再见了** 。 **」**


	4. 第八章

**「我可以熬过今天。我可以熬过今天。」** 艾莎无助地坐在办公桌前，不停地对自己重复着这句话，她的手肘放在桌子上，指尖抵着太阳穴，嘴里含着块酸糖。她只要在办公室里再待两个多小时，她的孕吐（她想知道它怎么会叫这个名字，因为它会出现在一天中任何时候（*译注孕吐英文为“Morning sickness” ））决定在她与项目团队及承包商进行电话会议前的10分钟与她拼死决斗。她在脑子里想象了一下所有可能会发生的情形，得出两个结论:要么她会度过难关，一切都没问题，要么她会在所有人面前把午饭吐出来，并不得不说自己得了流感或是食物中毒。当蒂安娜进来告诉她已经准备好了的时候，她还在想到底该说是流感还是食物中毒。

“你看起来不太好。你能撑过去吗?”蒂安娜走到艾莎身边，把手放在她肩上。

“我别无选择。我必须得搞定这个会议，这样我就能回家了。如果我错过了那所有的事情就得重新安排，项目就会延后，那就更麻烦。”这种想法让她感觉更糟。

“你能做到的。反正最多也就半个小时。你进去后，只要离垃圾桶近一点就可以了。”蒂安娜开玩笑的说。

“谢谢。这可真让人安心，”艾莎翻了个白眼，反驳道。

艾莎起身离开桌子，对着墙上的镜子整理了一下自己，向会议室走去。在从大厅走向会议室时，她觉得自己又振作起来了。 **「看吧，感觉好多了。只要走几步。很好。你能做到的** 。 **」** 一想到就要把这件事情完成，她就高兴了起来，而且几乎可以想象出只要会议一结束就能逃离大楼的自由感觉。

“大家下午好，我们开始吧?”

当她和椭圆形长桌周围的同事们打招呼时，她的脸上洋溢着喜悦，直到她看到桌子上摆着的五花八门的食物。三明治，洋蓟蘸酱切片面包，通心粉沙拉，冷盘，和迷你乳蛋饼。 **「哦，老天！」** 食物的气味扑面而来。她好像同时闻到了所有的气味，每一种闻起来都非常恶心。她马上转过身去，把视线从食物上移开，紧紧捂住自己的肚子，克制着要把它们全部丢掉的冲动。 **「振作点。控制住。呼吸** **......** **保持呼吸** **......** **转身，表现自然** 。 **」**

“艾莎，你饿吗?这儿有很多吃的!”她身后有人热情地说道。

她的嘴唇颤抖，几乎张不开嘴说话，觉得自己更难受了。

“不用了，谢谢。”她摇摇头，清楚地说道。

“那我们开始吧，好吗？麦迪逊大厦的情况怎么样了?”

艾莎几乎没有听扬声器传来的承包商主管的话，而是为自己控制住了而沾沾自喜。

“很好，很好，那么我们都按计划进行着吗?”

 **「别看食物。把注意力放在别的事情上。」** 她看了看墙上的钟。才过了五分钟。突然，她打断了承包商，插话纠正他。

“不，框架必须在3月底之前完成。这是我们达成的协议。”

紧接着对时间安排进行了讨论，艾莎全神贯注于谈话，似乎忘记了桌上的食物。二十分钟过去了，她又看了看钟。 **「上帝，我要成功了** ！ **」**

“我想我们各自都有工作要做。艾莎，你还有什么要补充的吗?”

“没有了。”她简短而迅速地回答道，抓住机会结束了这次会议。

“那我们下周五见。祝大家周末愉快。”

这个男人话音刚落，艾莎就推开她的椅子，冲向门口。蒂安娜在外面等着她。

“太好了，你做到了!”蒂安娜欢呼道。

“勉强吧，失陪一下。”

蒂安娜尽力跟上正冲向女厕所的艾莎。

“你病了吗?”

“从很多方面来说，是的。”

蒂安娜停下来，让艾莎从她身边经过，给她一些私人空间。“至少你撑过了会议!”

艾莎甚至懒得转身，继续向洗手间走去。 **「可怜的家伙。竟然无福享用免费的食物** 。 **」**

\----------------——————————

“你今天过得怎么样?” 当艾莎拖着疲惫的身体走进前门时，安娜已经在家并开始准备晚饭了。

“我差点在一次会议中挂了。别问。”艾莎想都没想就把她所有的东西都扔在地上。 **「我等会儿再来收拾** 。 **」**

“我在做烘肉卷，你要来点吗?”

安娜在厨房里，围着一条可爱的褶边围裙，正在把鸡蛋打进装着肉馅的碗里。

“安娜，我爱你，但是你想杀了我吗？我一点也不饿，就算我饿了，也不想吃......那个。”

艾莎都没有足够的力气说出那是什么，担心会发脾气。安娜收起了笑容，她马上觉得自己没有问问艾莎晚餐想吃什么非常的愚蠢。

“我......我很抱歉，我怎么没想到。我应该问问你想吃什么。我可以做点别的。”

安娜赶紧洗手，她看到在门口弯着腰的艾莎试着站直身子。

“不用了，我想我只是需要换个衣服，然后躺一会儿。”

安娜擦干双手，朝艾莎走去。

“要我给你拿点什么吗?糖果还是水?”

她想把手放在艾莎的背上，但还没放上去艾莎就站起来，走了。

“不用了，安娜，我只是想躺一会！我不需要任何东西，只要你不要再问我是否需要什么!”艾莎没好气地说道。

安娜困惑地看着艾莎从她身边走过，上楼去了卧室。

“艾莎，对不起，我......”她话还没说完，就被卧室门关上的声音打断了。安娜以为她早早回家，打扫卫生，准备晚饭，是一件好事。她想着艾莎工作了一整天一定饿坏了。但艾莎根本没注意到她已经打扫过了。这些天来她越来越难懂。有时候，她表现得很有爱，只想抱着安娜，给予她全部的关注。其它时候，她就像是一股荷尔蒙旋风，说话不经大脑。现在就是那样。安娜看到书里有写，她也提醒自己这些都会过去的，只是好像越来越难以看到隧道尽头的光明。比约曼医生说过，只需要几个星期的时间，孕吐就会消退。但他也提醒安娜，有些女性的孕吐在怀孕12周后仍会保持很久。有些人甚至在怀孕的整个过程中都有这种症状。如果艾莎也是这样呢？安娜几乎不能撑过连接下来的两到三个星期，更不用说六个月了。她一直告诉自己，这不是她爱的那个艾莎，这只是荷尔蒙在作祟。她没做错什么，对吧？

艾莎没有下来吃晚饭。她整个晚上都没有下来。安娜努力让自己忙起来。她看了些育儿书籍，看了会电视，她甚至想过要不要去梅莉达家，但她不想离开艾莎，也不想把她叫醒。比约曼医生还提醒过她，和孕妇生活是很有挑战性的事情，只是她以为这不会发生在艾莎身上。她知道这会很艰难，但没想到会是这么的心力交瘁。她一直陪在艾莎身边，给她想要的一切。但事情变得更加困难了。她很孤单，开始觉得她需要别人来照顾。艾莎对安娜很暴躁，一点小事情都会让她发脾气；有时候她真的很难伺候。

安娜上床时，艾莎还在睡觉。她离床的中间远远的，安娜因为早些时候被呛的太厉害，没有和艾莎躺在一起，生怕会吵醒她，又惹她生气。她只是对着艾莎的肚子，用不会吵醒艾莎的声音悄悄地说道。“晚安，宝宝。我爱你。”

\-----------------------------

第二天早上，艾莎又起晚了，这已经变成了星期六的常态。只是这一次，她的床头柜上放着一个浅蓝色的花瓶，里面插着紫色的花。花瓶旁边放着一张小卡片，上面写着:

“出去办点事。有什么需要就打电话给我。我回来后我们谈谈。”

**「哦，不。我昨晚太无礼了。她可能伤心了，在外面躲着我。」**

随着孕吐的消失，她感觉到了心中深深的内疚感。艾莎对自己前一天晚上和安娜说话的方式感到生气，并计划着向她道歉。没有安娜的房子一片寂静。安娜总是会制造出一些声响。即使是批改作业的时候，她也会哼着歌或者用笔敲打她的嘴巴。现在静悄悄的。并不是说安娜从来没有自己出过门，只是从没出现过这种情况。艾莎为自己做的事感到担忧。她下楼时才发现家里是如此的整洁，一尘不染。安娜不仅把她们所有的东西都收拾好了，而且看起来她把每一处表面都擦拭了一遍。 **「哇，她彻彻底底地打扫了一遍。」**

一个小时过去了，艾莎无心做任何事情。她心急如焚地等着安娜回来，把这当成是对自己的惩罚。终于，半个小时后，她听到安娜的车停进了车道。她穿着紧身牛仔裤和条纹毛衣，神采奕奕地走进门。安娜看到艾莎时不知道该说什么。她想要打招呼，那是自然的，但又觉得无论她说什么都只会更加惹恼艾莎。于是她只是微笑着把钱包和钥匙放在入口的桌子上。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

她认为把艾莎对她说的话重复一遍是安全的。她总不能因为自己说的话而责怪她吧。

“嗯......花很漂亮。”她们不同寻常地彼此远远地站着，这让事情变得更加尴尬。

“今天早上我去了农贸市场。我知道你喜欢紫色的花，我一看到它们就想起了你。我回来的时候你还在睡觉，所以我就把它们放在床头柜上，然后出去办了点事。”

“谢谢。这真是太贴心了，但我不配得到它们。”安娜走向艾莎，正想要说些什么，但被打断了。

“我知道我昨晚说的话和过去几周说的话都太过分了。我很无礼，你只是想帮我。你满足了我的一切需要，总是面带笑容。安娜，我很抱歉。”

安娜把手插在前面的口袋里，咬着下嘴唇。

“艾莎，我知道有很多事情是你控制不了的。我非常确定是荷尔蒙在作怪，但我不会撒谎，那不会让事情变得更简单。当我只是想帮忙时你却失去了理智，这让我很伤心。”

“我们能坐下吗？这感觉太尴尬了，我想听你说，用一种更适合我们的方式。”

“好的，当然。”

她们一起走向沙发。安娜双脚着地坐着，艾莎面向安娜坐着，双腿交叉放在沙发垫上。安娜抬头看着她，从她的脸上可以看出来她真的觉得很愧疚。

“安娜，我不知道说些什么能让你感觉好些，但是我真的很抱歉，想到我伤害了你，这让我很心疼。”

她伸手把安娜一缕草莓色金发拨到耳后。一滴眼泪从安娜的雀斑脸上滚落下来，她的嘴唇颤抖着。

“安娜，别......哦，天哪，我看不得你哭。”安娜擦掉眼泪，交叉着双臂。

“不只是昨晚。这样已经好几个星期了。我不知道怎么回事，但肯定不只是荷尔蒙的问题。我觉得你心里有什么事没告诉我。”

**「哇，她真的很懂我。」**

艾莎深深地吸了一口气，知道她这时必须要坦诚。

“安娜，你说的很对。”

“等一下，是吗?”

“在过去的几周里，我觉得越来越烦躁，越来越不像我自己。我越来越累，孕吐真的让我筋疲力尽。”

艾莎继续说道，“但我也更多地想到了我的父母。我一直对成为母亲感到困惑......而这件事一直在我脑子里，我不知道该怎么跟你说。我是说，关于我的父母，”艾莎强调着。

安娜松开双臂，转向艾莎。“说实话我没想到是这个。我还以为和我有关呢。你为什么不告诉我这件事?”

“我想是因为我还没准备好告诉你吧。”安娜沮丧地皱起眉头。

“你看，这就是我说的。你为什么不想告诉我呢？是我！我应该是那个你可以无话不说无话不谈的人，但你却没有。你从来不和我说起你的父母，或者你的童年，我觉得你有一部分在把我拒之门外。”

艾莎并不希望她们谈话走到这一步，但是事到如今必须找到解决的办法。

“因为光是我自己想到都觉得很艰难。如果我一点也不愿回想起他们，又怎么去谈论他们呢？求你了，再给我点时间。我答应你我们以后一定会好好谈谈这件事。我会向你敞开心扉的，只是现在不行。拜托。”

安娜摇摇头。她不同意艾莎的说法，只是如果她不愿意，她也不会强迫她此时此刻就谈这件事。

“求你了。我爱你。”她慢慢地靠向安娜，把手放在她的大腿上。“我只是需要一些时间。这一切都怪我，与你无关。我保证会一起努力，更加敞开心扉。这对我来说很难，但我会努力的。”

安娜叹了口气，点点头。“好吧。如果你只是需要时间，我可以给你。我就是最近太孤单了。你总是在睡觉，我想我只是想你了。”

艾莎靠得离安娜更近了，用她的胳膊和腿抱住她，把她整个搂在怀里。

“好啦，我现在就在这。”她在安娜的耳后轻轻地吻了一下。

“你还生我的气吗?”向下吻她的脖子。

“没那么生气了。这还是有用的。”

艾莎用手摸着安娜的大腿，感受着紧身牛仔布料。

“不知道这会不会让你感觉好些，看到你穿着牛仔裤那么性感的走进来，我感觉更糟。”谈话现在变得更有趣了。

“你先是忽视我，现在又想上我。我真是输给你的荷尔蒙了。”

“我也控制不了嘛，我是在为我们生宝宝，难道不应该得到一点奖励吗?”

“应该。”

艾莎吻着安娜的嘴唇，“真的很对不起。”她小声地说。

安娜什么也没说，把艾莎拉进怀里给了她一个深深的吻。

“说到宝宝，我们一件宝宝的东西都没买，这快把我逼疯了。我最想做的事情就是去婴儿用品店疯狂购物。”

“可我们还不知道性别。不知道要买什么颜色。”她们在亲吻的间隙聊着天。

“我知道，不过......我们可以买一些中性的东西。你知道我有多喜欢绿色。”

“好吧，但不要太多，因为我还有一整套的新房间装修计划呢。”

“好的，我会保留绿色、黄色和白色。”

艾莎仍然在亲吻和抚摸安娜，想要把事情推向下一个阶段。

“艾莎，这很棒，但我们能去婴儿用品店吗？现在就去？这是你欠我的。”

“好吧。我去准备一下。但回来后我希望我们可以继续我们没做完的事。”

\---------------------------

“我们要去哪家商店?” 当安娜在高速公路上灵巧的钻来钻去时，艾莎紧紧地抓住座位两侧。

“最大的那个。”

艾莎翻了个白眼。

“等一下，不，不是那家大型综合商场吧。”

“是的，艾莎。就是那家大型综合商场。他们什么都有，我已经盼着去那给我的宝宝买东西很久了。我答应你我们改天会去精品店。”

艾莎微微撅起嘴，看向窗外飞驰而过的风景。她们离目的地越近，安娜就越兴奋，她们刚驶入停车场，她就迫不及待地想要跳下车。

“看，他们有孕妇专用的停车位!我们要停到那去。”

“不要，安娜！那是为了那些走不了很远的人准备的。不要停在那里。我都还看不出来怀孕了。别人会觉得我们只是想把车停在入口附近。”

“不，我就要停在那。你怀孕了，接受它吧。”

这是一场毫无意义的战斗，艾莎认输了。她解开安全带的时候，安娜已经站在副驾驶外面等着她了。

“快点，快点!”

她们穿过自动门，来到了一家超大型商店，里面肯定有所有为婴儿制造的东西。安娜睁大了眼睛，咧着嘴笑，她溜达着走进商店，就像被牵引光束吸住了一样。

“安娜，等一下。你知道要买什么吗？在这种商店里面，你很快就会忘乎所以。我认为我们应该定些计划，这样我们就不会失去理智。”

安娜置若罔闻，她已经迷失在小婴儿的衣服堆里。“喔，我的天哪！快看这个好小啊！就像是给洋娃娃的!”她举起一件白色的连体衣，上面印着一只正在睡觉的小熊。

“啊~~~，真的好可爱。”艾莎也情不自禁地陷入其中。

“看看这件衣服上的小脚!”艾莎被一件紫色的拉链睡衣所吸引，衣服下面的小脚上有小小的网格点。不管艾莎原本的计划是什么，它都泡汤了。

她和安娜不停向对方展示着各自喜欢的衣服，谈论着它们是多么的小巧可爱。

“哦，天哪，安娜，看这个!”艾莎发现了一个放着各种颜色小短裙的架子。“如果是个女孩，想象一下她穿着这些可爱的衣服。还有可爱的鞋子！发带，蝴蝶结，紧身衣!”艾莎因眼花缭乱的衣服搭配而兴奋不已。

“或者......如果是个男孩，他可以穿这件可爱的小毛背心......或者这些像工程师一样的工作服。男孩子也有可爱的衣服，艾莎。你要为这两种情况做准备。”

“好吧，我只是控制不住地兴奋起来，仅此而已。”

艾莎开始克制自己，鉴于不知道性别，她不想太过着急，不想爱上她们可能根本不会买的东西。

“让我们把注意力集中在一些中性的东西上吧，别看衣服了，我发现我对婴儿的衣服非常挑剔。”艾莎再次试图转移安娜的注意力。

“那我们去看看摇椅吧。我学校的老师都告诉我，必须要有一个摇椅。而且可以买一个中性的颜色，这样就不止一个宝宝能用。”

艾莎瞪大了双眼。

“不止一个？你是说我得经历两次?”

“那个跟我说她想要三个孩子的女人在说什么。”安娜翻了个白眼。艾莎顽皮地推了推安娜的肩膀。

“也许2个吧。我不知道我们能不能熬过3轮的孕吐。摇椅在哪个货架通道上?”

她们走向一个挂在天花板上的巨大标牌，上面写着:“设备/活动”。

“活动，包括摇椅，对吧?”

艾莎毫无头绪。

“我想是的。”

她们觉得自己就像两个身处异国的女人。虽然知道婴儿护理的基本知识，但直到她们来到了商场里才发现她们的知识有多贫乏，有一半的东西不知道是用来干什么的。

“在这儿!”安娜松开艾莎的手臂，蹦跳地走向那个货架通道。

“都好可爱阿！怎么选择呢?”

“好吧，都试试看吧。看看你喜欢哪个。看起来它们都可以播放歌曲，有不同的摇摆方式。试一下。”

安娜凭直觉拿起一个摇椅，摇椅有一个悬挂在挂臂上的摇篮。摇篮里铺着柔软的白色织物，在头枕上有两只耳朵，看起来就像一只小羊羔。她按着控制器上的按钮，把所有的设置都试了一遍。有古典音乐，大自然的声音，振动和儿童歌曲。

“啊，这是《 _Twinkle Twinkle_ 》（一闪一闪亮晶晶）!”安娜跟着音乐唱了起来，不知道为什么艾莎一脸困惑。

“怎么了?你不知道《 _Twinkle Twinkle_ 》吗?”

“不，安娜，我不知道。我不是在这个国家长大的，你忘了？我的家庭教师可不会教我童谣。”

艾莎从来没有真正意识到，她既不知道挪威的儿童歌曲，也不知道美国的儿童歌曲。当安娜播放各种各样的歌并跟着每首歌哼唱时，她才发现安娜知道所有的歌曲，而她一首都不知道。

“安娜，这些歌我一首都不知道。”她的声音听起来有点惊慌失措。

“艾莎，没关系。我会教你的。你还有很多时间来学。”

安娜有时候真的忘了艾莎不是美国人。她一点口音都没有，也很了解美国文化。她从未真正谈起过挪威的文化或传统。

“我在一个通道里看到了一些摇篮曲的CD。我们可以去买一些，好吗?”

“好吧。我只是觉得有点不安，我之前没有想到这一点。我一首摇篮曲都不会，不能唱给我自己的孩子听。我是一个什么样的母亲?”

安娜用一只胳膊搂住艾莎的腰，把她紧紧地抱着。

“很好的那个。”

艾莎笑了笑。

“好吧，我想要这个。”

安娜退后一步，拍拍手，为自己做出了为人父母的第一个重要决定而感到自豪。而艾莎则掏出手机，开始滑来滑去。

“你在干什么?”

“我想在买之前先看看评论。”

“艾莎，就靠你了，你是一个无所不知的消费者。”

“好吧，它得到了五颗星中的四颗半星，对我来说够了。”

“太好了，我去推个车!”

\------------------

最终，她们比预期多花了一倍的时间才完成组装，装好后，她们都没法把目光移开。

“把它放在沙发旁边，这样我就能盯着它看了。”

安娜把摇椅放到艾莎指定的地方。

“呃...好了，怎么样?”

“好极了。现在过来和我坐在一起，让我们沐浴在它的光辉中。”

“等一下，让我打开它。你喜欢哪首歌?”

艾莎想了想，在回家的路上她们一直在播放儿童歌曲的CD，安娜告诉了她几首歌的名字，但她都没记住。

“有桥的那首。”

“伦敦桥。”

“对，就是那个。”

安娜打开摇椅并开始播放歌曲，然后扑通一下坐在艾莎旁边的沙发上。她们抱在一起，痴痴地看着摇椅摇摆。

“这让一切变得更真实了。大概六个月后就有一个小小人儿坐在里面了。”

“我等不及了。就好像可以这么一直下去。”艾莎把头靠在安娜的肩上，她们一直看着摇椅来回的摆动，想象着她们的孩子。


	5. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是时候弄清楚艾莎是怎么遇见安娜的了！

尽管艾莎现在可以随心所欲地按照自己的方式生活，但是她从挪威回来后就陷入了低潮。她很难激励自己走出去享受生活。每天下班后她都呆在家里，与世隔绝。几个月后，她决定该适可而止了。如果她以失去家人为代价换来的是这样的生活，她这么做有什么意义呢？是时候重新出山，拥抱生活了。她不是一个内向的人，她渴望与人交流。她翻了一遍她的通讯录，看看谁能帮助她走出自己的茧。 **「茉莉，太好了！」** 茉莉是艾莎的好朋友，从艾莎记事起茉莉就一直陪伴着她。她也是艾莎出柜时最相信的人之一。茉莉总是能把握城市的脉搏。她知道哪些餐馆是时髦的，哪些俱乐部是最热门的，几乎每个星期五和星期六晚上都有计划。艾莎决定给她发短信。

**「周五晚上有什么计划吗？我工作太拼了，需要放松一个晚上。」**

艾莎感觉到她的手机在嗡嗡响。 **「你找对人了。我和几个女孩要去吃寿司和唱卡拉** **ok** **。你要来吗？你最好答应我，因为你的声音是我认识的人中最好的** 。 **」**

 **「时间地点** **?** **」** 金发女郎回复道。

茉莉把详细信息发给了艾莎。她们要去市中心一家新的热门店吃寿司，然后去茉莉最喜欢的卡拉ok酒吧。太好了。现在我只要想好穿什么就可以了。

————————————————

寿司的味道好极了，艾莎觉得自己又恢复了以前的状态。她喜欢和茉莉在一起，因为她也有类似的时髦个性，而且是一个敢于表达自己想法的女人。艾莎很欣赏这一点。茉莉还带了另外三个朋友一起来，艾莎是唯一一个金发女孩，因此在这群人中显得格外突出。

“好了，女士们，我们找张桌子开始看歌单吧。我要先来!”茉莉说道。

“我想我可能需要先喝几杯。”艾莎的声音很好听，但是要在众人面前唱歌让她有点紧张。

就在女孩们翻阅歌单时，第一轮的酒水端上了桌。艾莎有一种奇怪的感觉，觉得有人在看着她。她环顾四周，想要证实她的直觉，但没有任何发现。她想也许只是她的错觉。直到她看到一双明亮的蓝眼睛飞快地转开视线。嗯。艾莎没有多想，继续挑选歌曲。那个女人的画面依然在她的脑海中回荡。 **「她头发的颜色很漂亮。不知道是不是天生的。我想是红色，还是赤褐色。或者** **...** **草莓金** ？ **」** 她想不起来了，就想偷偷地再瞥一眼，结果发现她又在看艾莎。这一次艾莎没有中断她们的眼神交流。红发女孩笑了笑，微微挥了挥手。

“艾莎，我知道你有一段时间没出来了，我觉得那个女孩一直在盯着你。你应该去打个招呼。她很可爱。”茉莉用手肘轻推艾莎，想把她从椅子上推起来，过去和那个红发女孩说话。

“晚点再说吧。我是和你们一起来的，我不想显得没礼貌。而且，看起来她也和自己的朋友在一起。”

喝了几杯之后，茉莉刚刚唱完Katy Perry的“Hot n’Cold”，这时红发女孩走上前去，从她手上接过麦克风。艾莎坐在椅子上，满心期待。 **「** **LadyGaga** **的** **“Just Dance”** **，不错的选择。天哪，她的笑容** ！ **」** 红发女孩的声音是艾莎听过的最美的声音之一。她绝对是一个女高音，可以毫不费力地唱出高音。安娜随着歌曲的节奏摇摆，脸上露出迷人的表情。她唱歌时做的一些可爱的小动作，逐渐地让艾莎为之疯狂。 **「可爱又性感。我完蛋了。」** 她的声音很有魅力，但艾莎一直被低胸衬衫分散注意力，衬衫露出了她胸前的雀斑。

“有人陷入爱河了，”茉莉开玩笑地在艾莎的耳边说道。

“她是真的很棒，不过不能太过着急。”艾莎为自己辩护道。

红发女孩唱完歌后，艾莎站起来要去洗手间。

“我马上回来。”

“你最好是，快轮到你了。你不唱歌就别想回家，艾莎!”艾莎离开座位时，茉莉喊道。

她转过身向洗手间走去，这时她撞到了一个人。

“哎呀。”她正要告诉那个人看着点路，突然发现是那个红发女孩。

“哦，天哪，我很抱歉。你还好吗？你看起来有点生气，这是当然的。我的意思是，我撞到了你，你完全有理由生气，只是......”红发女孩喋喋不休的说着。

她一直说个不停，艾莎别无选择，只好打断她。

“没关系。你不必道歉。是我也没注意看路。对了，你刚才在台上表现得很好。你的声音真的很动听。”

“我吗？哦，哇。谢谢你。说实话，我一见到你就很紧张。自从你进来后，我的视线就没有离开过你。”

**「所以，茉莉是对的。她一直在盯着我」**

艾莎的脸红了，她能感觉到自己的脸颊一定变成了各种红色。

“嗯......我叫艾莎。”

“安娜。”

“安娜，漂亮的头发，漂亮的名字。”现在轮到安娜脸红了。

“我知道你和你的朋友们一起，但如果你愿意过来喝一杯的话，我会很高兴。”

“事实上，下一首歌就该我唱了，也许等一会?”

“好的，我很期待听你唱歌!”

艾莎冲进厕所，立刻对着镜子看了看自己的脸。

她发现自己就像个小女孩一样红透了脸， **「我就知道** 。 **」**

她迅速补好妆，用手指梳理了一下头发。她很庆幸自己把头发披下来，而不是像平时一样扎辫子。当艾莎回到桌子旁时，茉莉抓着她的胳膊。

“我改变主意了。你要唱这首。”茉莉指着歌单上的一首歌。

“10,000 Maniacs的“Because the Night”...为什么？这首歌太老了。”

“因为这首歌很辣！你要放开点，让那个红头发看到真正的你。你已经把自己关起来好几个月了，一年都没有约会。你应该为自己放松一下。”

她没有给艾莎争辩的时间就把她推到台上。 **「感谢上帝，至少我知道一些歌词** 。 **」** 艾莎向外望，看到安娜正急切地等待着。茉莉又一次说对了。她确实欠自己这个。她现在是个独立自主的女人，她想让安娜为她着迷。 **「深呼吸。开心一下** 。 **」** 她听到这首歌的旋律响起时，她的心就开始怦怦直跳。当她把麦克风从麦架上拿下来时，从她朋友那里传来了几声猫叫，但她的眼里只有安娜和她那锐利的湖绿色眼睛。艾莎试图通过把注意力集中在屏幕上的歌词来平静自己。茉莉走到一边，咧着嘴笑，点点头给她鼓励。

 _"Take me now, baby, here as I am_ （现在带上我吧，亲爱的，我就在这儿）

 _Hold me close, n' try n' understand_ （抱紧我，试着去理解）

 _Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_ （我喘息中带出的饥渴的欲望之火）

 _Love is a banquet on which we feed"_ （爱就是我们的盛宴）

歌词那么的性感撩人，艾莎几乎不敢相信自己在唱这首歌。这些歌词就像是艾莎想要对安娜说的话，但她知道自己永远没有勇气说出来。随着副歌的响起，艾莎觉得自己放松了下来。房间里的其他人好像都消失了，她只能看到安娜，眼睛睁得大大的，坐在桌子旁。

与此同时，在房间的另一头，安娜陶醉于艾莎美丽的长发中，它恰到好处的反光让艾莎焕发出天堂般的光彩。安娜随着音乐轻轻地摇摆，肩膀向后晃动;她几乎不敢相信她所看到的一切。

 _"Because the night belongs to lovers_ （因为这一夜属于爱人们）

 _Because the night belongs to us"_ （因为这一夜属于我们）

就好像艾莎是在为她而唱。她一生中从没见过如此的性感。艾莎沉浸在音乐中。她甩甩头发，向安娜抛去她知道的所有性感表情。 **「这远不止是调情。我要晕倒了** 。 **」** 安娜心想。艾莎的嘴唇说出每个单词的样子让安娜觉得自己的心脏快要停止跳动了。她的声音很有技巧。前一分钟还很活泼，下一分钟就很撩人。

 _"They can't hurt you now_ （现在他们伤不到你）

 _Can't hurt you now_ （现在伤不到你）

 _Can't hurt you now"_ （现在伤不到你）

她的心有点疼，因为歌词对她来说再真实不过了。现在没有什么能伤害她或艾莎了。她没有什么可以再失去，但她可以得到一切。

“快看那个红头发。她的头要炸了!”茉莉骄傲地说。

 _"So take me now_ （现在带上我吧）

 _Take me now_ （现在带上我吧）

 _Take me now"_ （现在带上我吧）

艾莎重复着歌词，而安娜已经准备着跑上舞台，就像她歌词里唱的那样，把艾莎带走。艾莎唱完时，全场爆发出热烈的掌声。艾莎礼貌地说了声“谢谢”，把麦克风还给了主持人，刚刚唱完歌的辣妹的声音突然听起来内敛了许多。

他笑着说道:“祝那些要追随它的人好运!”。

“我的表现如何？”金发女郎羞涩地问茉莉。

“我觉得你让房间里的所有女人都要质疑她们的性取向了。去和她谈谈，我想她可能需要医疗救助。”茉莉指着安娜。

“那我去和她聊会天，你OK吗?”

“如果你不去我会生气的。”

艾莎走到安娜坐着的桌子旁，拉过一把椅子。

“哇哦，太棒了。我觉得你简直要把这里烧起来了，很火辣。你的声音很好听。”

“谢谢。我很久没在人前唱歌了。不过我玩得很开心，我想我有点太投入了。”

“要喝点什么吗？我给你点一杯。”

“不用了。为了壮胆今晚我已经喝得够多的了。”

安娜拼命地想找话说。她还没有从艾莎所表达的爱意中恢复过来。

“那，艾莎，你是做什么的?”

“我是建筑师，专攻玻璃结构。”

“哇哦，我不知道会有人专攻这个。真是漂亮又聪明。”

艾莎紧张地笑起来。

“你要这么说也行。”艾莎谦虚地说道。“你是做什么的?”

“我还有一年就要大学毕业了，我准备当老师。”

“噢，这么巧，我去年才大学毕业。你想教几年级呢？”

“小学吧，不过得看我明年能找到什么样的工作。”安娜一边说，一边紧张地把一缕头发塞到耳朵后面，极力想要留下一个好的第一印象。

“不知怎么的，我觉得你是个老师。你看起来很......精力充沛。而且很友善。”

安娜咯咯地笑了起来。“大家都这么说。你住在这附近吗?”

“我住的地方离这不远，不过我是挪威人。”不知道为什么这听起来像是个问题。

“等等，什么？你一点口音都没有！不过经你这么说，你淡金色的头发就说得通了。”

“我很小就学英语了，我的英语家教来自加利福尼亚，所以......”

“家教？你听起来就像是上城区的女孩。”

“什么意思?”艾莎不明白这个词的意思。

“嗯，可以请家教的人通常...可以说，并不穷。”

“我的父母也许不穷，但我不依靠他们。所以，我想你可以说我以前是个有钱人。”

两人聊了一个多小时。艾莎知道了安娜在离这座城市不远的地方长大，和她一样是独生女。她们都喜欢巧克力。她们聊得越多，就越发现她们有很多共同点。艾莎全情投入于她们的交谈中，都忘记了时间，直到茉莉跟她说她们要走了，才中断了对话。

“我要搭她的车，所以我得走了。我把我的电话号码给你，也许我们可以找个时间一起出去。”

“好的。我明天给你打电话会不会很奇怪?”

“不会，那很好，”艾莎眨眨眼睛说道。

\--------------------

就像安娜说的那样，第二天她就给艾莎打了电话。她们相约到艾莎公寓附近的一个地方吃早午餐。当艾莎告诉安娜要怎么走时，她们才发现她们住的地方离得很近。事实上，只有10分钟的车程。和往常一样，艾莎正忙着想要穿什么衣服。 **「一个早午餐的约会。这是新气象** 。 **」** 艾莎想要穿的漂亮些但对于午餐来说又不至于太夸张，她选择了一件浅蓝色的圆领连衣裙，长度到膝盖上方。现在还是九月，她想在秋天来临之前最后一次穿上她的夏装。而且，她穿蓝色总是很好看。她编好辫子时，听到安娜在门口。“来了!”艾莎透过猫眼看到安娜紧张地四处张望。她打开了门。

“嗨......哇，你看起来真美。准备好了吗?”

“好了，等我拿上钥匙。”

安娜看到艾莎的裙子后，后悔自己穿了一条超长的裙子。这种秀美腿的方式几乎让安娜觉得她自己输了。

“好了，我们走吧。”

安娜以创纪录的用时开车来到了餐馆。这是艾莎提议的一个有很多绿色植物而且早午餐很棒的小店。

“我喜欢周末时这么晚了还能吃到早餐。我不得不说，早午餐是我最喜欢的。或者说是一天中我最喜欢的吃饭时间。你知道我的意思吧。”安娜漫无边际地说着。

艾莎咯咯地笑起来。 **「她不知道要说什么的时候真可爱** 。 **」** 安娜似乎总是有说不完的趣事，而且总是用最可爱的方式说出来。女侍者把她们的桌子安排在庭院区，那里周围都是高大的香蕉树和竹子。桌子很漂亮，而且远离里面喧闹的早午餐人群。对于午餐约会来说，如此浪漫没什么不好的。

“这真的很酷。我以前从没来过这里，这里看起来就像丛林。真不敢相信我居然不知道这家餐厅。”安娜环顾了餐厅四周，把目光投向艾莎。

“是的，这是我最喜欢的地方之一，因为这些树木让这里感觉像一个小绿洲。”

“我听说这里的华夫饼很好吃。”安娜说道，发现艾莎没有打开菜单。“你不看看菜单吗?”安娜困惑地看着艾莎。

“不用，我已经知道我想要什么了。”

“是......”

”班尼迪克蛋，这是我最喜欢的早餐”

“我喜欢，一位知道自己想要什么的女士。”

安娜的话一针见血，艾莎忍不住笑了。

“正是在下。”

安娜试图把注意力集中在菜单上，看看该吃什么，但她的眼睛一直飘去看艾莎。她的头发在阳光下显得更漂亮。她的眼睛比天空还蓝，她的眉毛有着某种女神的气质。她睫毛煽动的样子让安娜的心脏漏跳了一拍。艾莎发现安娜在盯着她看，不过她似乎并不介意。

“找到想吃的了吗?”她问道。

”哈，噢，是的，我想来份华夫饼”

“不错的选择。所以，是什么让你想成为老师呢?”

艾莎双臂交叉放在桌子上，身体前倾，全神贯注地看着安娜。

“嗯，我很喜欢孩子，而且我妈妈就是老师，所以......”艾莎微笑时，安娜的大脑一片空白，忘记了自己要说什么。

“这是你在学校的最后一年吗?”

“是的，我真的很期待终于要结束了。所有的考试和课程。更别提学校里的食物真的不怎么样。我是说，咖啡还不错，但是你又能喝多少咖啡......对不起。我一直在自说自话。”

安娜坐回椅子上，紧张地用手抓住一根辫子，玩弄着发梢。

“不，请继续。我喜欢听你说话。”艾莎的眼睛里充满了真诚。“可以把所有的课程学习丢在一边挺好的。上班要轻松得多。”

“是的，我敢打赌。那么，嗯......是什么让你从挪威搬到这里来?”

**「她还在纠结挪威的事。」**

“上学。我想改变一下生活节奏，我就读的学校以其建筑项目而闻名。”

“噢，那里很冷，对吧?”

“挪威?”艾莎确认道，“是的，大多数时候是的，不过夏天很暖和。”

“哦，老天，我打赌那里一定很美，高山，北极光，还有峡湾。”

“是的，很漂亮。”

安娜感觉到这不是艾莎想要进一步谈论的话题。她正要转换话题时被艾莎抢先了一步。

“你的头发真的很漂亮。你的父母是红头发吗?”

“噢，我爸爸是。我小的时候并不喜欢，不过我现在很喜欢。”安娜还在用手指把玩着她的辫子。

“它让我想起了日落。”

“哦，谢谢你。”

女侍者过来帮她们点餐，当安娜点了华夫饼和双份糖浆时，艾莎忍不住笑了起来。她看得出来，安娜是那种和自己内心深处的童心有着千丝万缕联系的人。对于像艾莎这样的没什么童年时光的人来说，这让她耳目一新。当女侍者端着两杯咖啡回来时，金发女郎才回过神来。安娜立即伸手拿了三包糖，把它们洒进热气腾腾的咖啡里，最后还往杯子倒了尽可能多的奶油。

“你好像很喜欢吃糖。”艾莎注意到。

“是的，我很喜欢!我想里面的糖可能比咖啡还多。”

安娜看着艾莎优雅地打开一包糖，小心翼翼地搅拌进咖啡里，搅完后她还用茶匙在杯沿上碰了两下。

 **「黑咖啡，哇哦。我可没想到。」** 安娜心想。她被艾莎做一些简单的事情，比如准备咖啡时的优雅和自信迷住了。就好像她的每一个动作都经过了深思熟虑并且得到了精确的执行。非常得体和高雅。

“你一定很喜欢咖啡的味道，我看里面一点奶油都没有。”安娜看着那杯咖啡说道。

“哈！不像这里的咖啡可以定制，黑咖啡在挪威更常见，所以我习惯了。”艾莎解释道，耸了耸肩。“旧习难改。”

她们的交谈进入了一个第一次约会时再熟悉不过的尴尬时刻，两个人都不知道该说些什么，只是耐心地等着食物上来，以分散注意力。艾莎有点被沉默的气氛吓了一跳。于是她利用这个机会欣赏风景，享用她的咖啡。

而安娜，在脑子里跑过一套完整的对话。 **「太痛苦了。说点什么。什么都行！我应该多聊聊建筑。不，不，她可能不想谈工作。」** 安娜坐立不安地摆弄着双手，不停地一会交叉着双脚一会放下来，拼命想要打破沉默。 **「哦，我知道了，我可以问问她昨晚为什么选那首歌。」** 就在安娜张嘴要说话的时候，女侍者带着她们的餐食过来了。艾莎轻轻地把餐巾放在大腿上，而安娜目瞪口呆的看着她的华夫饼。

“这华夫饼比我的脸还大！你看，这么大！我们其实可以一起分享的。”安娜一边说着，一边从餐巾纸上拿出她的银餐具，手里拿着刀，准备把这个庞然大物作为早餐吃掉。

“我知道，这里的分量很大。我点的东西通常连一半都吃不完。”

安娜在这个超大的华夫饼上抹了一大块黄油。她用了整盘黄油，还倒了很多糖浆，并一直舔着她的嘴唇。当安娜往嘴里塞了一口华夫饼时，她发现艾莎吃饭非常整洁干净。即使是像班尼迪克蛋这样一团糟的东西，也有序的摆放在她的盘子里。她会用叉子和刀子来切出一个完美的适合一口吃下的形状，然后把刀子放在一边，再吃她那一小口食物。而安娜甚至都没有用刀，只用她的叉子就完成了所有的工作。

“你选了个好地方。这里非常好!”安娜嘴里塞满了华夫饼，说道。

“是的，而且上餐很快。”

安娜费力地咽下最后一口，喝了一大口咖啡，然后继续她的小话题。

“我可以问你一些事情吗?”安娜又喝了一口咖啡。

“当然。”艾莎感兴趣了起来。

“你昨晚为什么会唱那首歌？我的意思是，那很棒，别误会我的意思。只是完全出乎我的意料。”安娜希望她没有冒犯到艾莎。

“我也没想到会那样。是和我一起的朋友帮我选的。我想她是想让我敞开心扉。这肯定不是我自己会选的歌。”艾莎回想起昨晚的事情，摇了摇头。

“这样听起来合理多了。不过你看起来真的很开心，所以我想这是有用的。”安娜觉得肚子越来越饱，吃东西的速度慢了下来。

艾莎犹豫着要不要告诉安娜昨晚到底发生了什么，以及为什么她最后在卡拉ok酒吧享受了一段放飞自我的时光。她觉得她可以告诉她任何事情，因为安娜是如此温暖和敏感。她会理解的。但是她内心有一部分又想要克制住。

“在过去的几个月里，我经历了一段艰难的时期......说来话长......我想这就是昨晚发生的事。我不想说谎，我觉得我有点想给你留下好印象。”艾莎的脸上泛起了红晕，她低头看着她的咖啡，觉得这样坦诚后，很难再直视安娜的眼睛。

“我觉得‘留下好印象’根本不足以形容。我是说，我们在这里，......就像是命中注定的一样。”安娜伸出自己的手，握住艾莎放在桌子上的手，用大拇指轻轻地摩挲着她瓷质般的肌肤。

她们边吃边聊，艾莎开始害怕这个下午很快就要结束了。安娜和她以前遇到的人都不一样。她风趣而敏感，还有最性感的傻笑。她不确定是因为她已经一年没有约会了，还是因为安娜让她想要更多。她很肯定是后者。安娜所有的小癖好都让她更可爱。是的，她爱漫无目的地闲聊，但绝不无聊。她和艾莎就是完美匹配的阴和阳。在过去的几个月里，她经历了很多的痛苦，现在她开始觉得她为之奋斗的东西就在她眼前。

“我来吧。”

艾莎抢在安娜前面从桌子上拿起了账单。

“不行，是我约你出来的。”

艾莎顽皮地笑了笑，把账单拿得更远了，安娜则竭力想从艾莎手里抢过来。

“我不会让一个大学生为我的早餐付钱。你可以等毕业后再请我吃早餐。”

当艾莎意识到她说了什么时，她们俩都停下来，笑了。

“六月后你还想和我共进午餐?”

“对不起，我太自以为是了。”

“不，不，我想......我是说，我希望我们可以。”

艾莎试图恢复过来，她的脸因为尴尬而微微发红。

“我想我的意思是，和你在一起我很开心，我想要再见到你。”

“我也是!”安娜的回答有点热情过头了。两个年轻女人凝视着对方的眼睛，沉默了好一会儿。“我们走吧?”

在开车回家的路上，安娜试着调整自己的速度，开得慢一些，想要尽可能地和艾莎多待一会。她们一路上嘻嘻哈哈，跟着收音机唱歌，说着笑话。就好像她们已经相互认识了很久。她们看起来很自然地融合在一起。当安娜把车开到艾莎公寓时，这段美好的时光就要结束了。安娜想鼓起勇气说再见，并在想她要不要和艾莎吻别。或者也许艾莎会想要吻她。她的心里七上八下，把自己弄得有点飘飘然。

“我不知道你还有没有别的计划，不过现在还早。你想进来坐一会儿吗?”

艾莎觉得既然她们在一起很开心，为什么要就此止步呢？

“好的，我很乐意。”

——————————————————————

“你想喝点什么吗?”

“水就好了。”

安娜坐在艾莎舒适的白色皮沙发上，四处张望，想要更好地了解艾莎。屋子里都是冷色调：蓝色、白色和紫色。房间非常干净，墙上挂着几件艺术品。她还发现，这里似乎有很多对称的元素，而且艾莎看起来对几何图案有着特别的兴趣。 **「她当然会这样。她是建筑师，天才** 。 **」** 安娜几乎把自己的脸埋在手中。

“你的家很漂亮，我喜欢这些颜色。”

艾莎给安娜倒了一杯水放在杯垫上，然后坐在她旁边，脱掉了鞋子。

“谢谢。这是第一个属于我自己的地方，所以‘这里的一切都是我花钱买来的’这种感觉很好。”

“嗯，我懂。我迫不及待地想完成学业，这样我就不用再吃拉面了。”

这种性吸引快要让艾莎受不了了。她觉得她已经说了够多的话了，她只想亲吻安娜。察觉到她可能有点害羞，艾莎不确定她是否要先采取行动。

“我喜欢这个。”安娜指着艾莎右边墙上挂着的一幅带框的画，画的是一座白雪皑皑的山峰。

“哦，这是我在一个朋友的画廊里看到的。”

当艾莎谈论那幅画的时候，安娜挪近了一些。

“她给了我一个好价钱，我没法拒绝。”

艾莎从画的方向转过身，慢慢地转向安娜。安娜伸出手，轻轻地放在艾莎脖子后面，把她拉过来，给了艾莎一个她从未经历过的最美妙的温柔的吻。安娜把她们的嘴唇合在一起，让她们停留得更久一些，品味着这一刻。当她睁开眼睛时，看到艾莎也向她微笑。

“我还在想这会不会发生。”艾莎把下嘴唇卷进嘴里舔了舔，也许是为了再尝一次安娜的嘴唇。

“我知道‘你想进来坐一会儿吗’是什么意思。而且，自从我昨晚听完你唱歌后，我就一直想要这么做。”

她们靠在一起继续她们的亲吻。艾莎把手放在安娜脸上，把红发女孩拉得更近一些。她们歪着头，一个吻更比一个吻深。她们的嘴唇毫不费力地滑过彼此的嘴唇，就好像她们是完美的一对。艾莎先伸出舌头，温柔地摩挲着安娜的舌头。只是轻轻一碰，就得到了安娜更强烈的回应。亲吻变得愈加激烈，仿佛整个下午的积累终于得到了释放。午餐就像是漫长的前戏。艾莎一直渴望用手抚摸安娜苗条健美的身体。就像安娜非常想尝尝艾莎那完美的玫瑰红色嘴唇一样。她们在对方的嘴里发出呻吟，双手穿过头发，衣服也迫不及待地要脱掉。艾莎把安娜的羊毛衫扯下来，露出了点缀着美丽雀斑的皮肤。她顺着安娜背心肩带上的线条，继续脱下衬衫，用手指轻轻地抚摸着安娜的胸部，让她脊背颤抖了一下。艾莎有点惊讶于自己的行为，于是退开，终止了这个吻。

“对不起，我不知道我怎么了。我通常不会对刚认识的人这样做，”艾莎坦白道。

“做你自己觉得对的事就好了。”安娜急切地想回到她们的小活动中去。

艾莎不得不花时间想了一会儿那是什么。她脑子里有一个声音尖叫着要继续亲吻安娜，令她无法思考。她觉得这就是对的事，即使对她来说并不正常。

“你说得对。”

艾莎抓着安娜的肩膀，把她拉回来继续亲吻。不一会儿，她们的激情又重新占据了主导地位。

“等一下，等一下。也许你是对的。”安娜说着，一边强迫自己退开。艾莎困惑地摇摇头。“也许你是对的。这已经比我能想象的任何事情都要好了，我不想破坏它。如果我们继续，我可能无法控制自己。”

艾莎点点头。“我们应该慢慢来。尽管我很想继续，但我不想太仓促而毁了一切。”艾莎同意地说道。

“我们都知道我们之间有化学反应。让我们更好地了解彼此。我想这里可能有点什么。”安娜在她们俩之间来回打了个手势。

“我也这么认为。你想看电影吗？我这有部电影，Julie and Julia（《朱莉与朱莉娅》），我还没看。”

“你知道吗，通常我会拒绝这样的邀请。但是对你，我想我会破个例，”安娜开玩笑地说道，对艾莎笑了笑。

她们俩整个下午都裹着毯子蜷在沙发上，看电影的过程中时不时地偷偷地亲吻。艾莎知道了安娜看电影时十分健谈。她会对一切发表看法，还会让艾莎解释发生了什么事或者为什么会发生这样的事情。但是艾莎喜欢这个。她不再觉得孤单了，就像是安娜填补了长久以来她心里一直存在的那个空洞。


	6. 第十章

艾莎平躺在检查台上，使劲地低头看着比约曼医生用来量她腹部长度的卷尺。她看着他那双结实的大手灵活地移动着大拇指和食指之间的胶带，时而垂直，时而水平地测量着。

“安娜今天会过来吗？如果她要来的话，我可以等她来了再检查心跳。”

她的脑袋用力压在脖子上，她不得不用胳膊肘支撑着身体，以便可以看到整个过程。

“不，她今天要开会，抽不出时间。不过她下次会一起来。”

她的声音里有一丝悲伤。她不习惯产检时安娜不在身边。这是过去三个月来安娜第一次没有到场。没有诙谐幽默的应答，也没有傻乎乎的行为来平衡房间里沉闷的气氛。

“好的，现在是第十三周，一切正常。增长率也是正常的。”高大的金发男子边挠着脖子后面边说道。“现在你躺下的话，我们就可以检查心跳了。”

因安娜不在身边而产生的悲伤情绪很快就变成了温暖的喜悦。

“这是我最喜欢的！有一天安娜还说她希望家里也有一台多普勒仪，这样她就可以每天都听了。”她想到安娜神采奕奕的脸不禁笑了起来。

比约曼医生拿出一个小型手持式胎儿多普勒仪，把它放在艾莎有着动人曲线的肚子旁侧。她屏住呼吸，一开始除了静电噪音什么也没听到。比约曼医生边调整和移动着设备，边盯着天花板，好让他的听力可以更好地集中在声音上。

“来吧，小家伙。你在哪儿阿？”他边说着，边移到她肚子的另一侧。

这种期待让艾莎备受折磨，她的眼睛在比约曼医生和多普勒仪之间来回看。突然静电噪音被一声巨大的沙沙声打断，艾莎困惑地皱起了脸。

“那是婴儿离开多普勒仪的声音。他们不喜欢声波发出的声音。活跃的小家伙。”

动起来是好的。没有心跳就不会动。艾莎心想。最后，当比约尔曼医生边数着节拍并用手表计时的时候，扬声器里传来了微弱的心跳声。艾莎脸上露出来发自心底的笑容。这是她最珍惜的时刻。它们可以提醒她，这就是她的身体在过去的几个月里一直经历地狱般痛苦的原因。

“心跳听起来很棒，很有力。我们只要做几次心率检查，然后我们还谈谈你有没有什么担心的问题。”

“好的。”她回答道。

艾莎努力控制不让自己笑。比约曼医生的双手正轻轻地推着艾莎的肚子，以便更好地了解她子宫的大小和位置，但这让艾莎觉得非常痒。

“没关系，你不用紧张。你不是我遇到的第一个怕痒的病人了。”

一旦她停止压抑这种感觉，就忍不住大笑起来。

“对不起。每次都会这样。”她用手遮着嘴，试图让自己不要笑个不停。

“我觉得你的胎盘很低。你可能需要放松一段时间，这样它才能离开你的子宫颈。来吧，坐起来，我给你解释一下。”

他伸出手，帮助艾莎坐起来。艾莎的笑容马上消失了，她皱起了眉毛，脸上露出担心的神情。

“目前这还不是大问题，但总的来说你不会希望胎盘太低，不然在分娩时胎盘会阻碍胎儿离开子宫。我想在一周内再检查一次，如果没有上升，你就需要卧床休息了。”

她难以置信地摇摇头。

“卧床休息？要多久？我该怎么跟我的同事说呢？他们甚至还不知道我怀孕了。”她用手梳了梳头发，把手指按在太阳穴上。这不是她想听到的消息。她知道自己最终还是要告诉大家，但她想按自己计划的时间来。现在还太早了。

“你已经完全可以告诉你的同事你怀孕了。12周以后就不用那么担心会流产了。”艾莎沮丧的发出一声叹息，低下头，然后又抬头看着比约曼医生。

“我知道，你是对的。我一直都在逃避。我现在手上有很多项目，我知道这个消息会给一些人添麻烦。”

他伸出手放在她的肩膀上。“艾莎，女人总是会怀孕的，即使是职业女性也不例外。他们会理解的。”

他给了她一个支持的微笑，并拍了拍她的背。

“谢谢你。这不是我期待的，但只能这么办了。”她转了转眼睛，回头看了看坐在医生转椅上的比约尔曼医生。

“好的，就像我说的，一切看起来都很好。你还注意到什么别的事情或者有什么问题吗？”他身体向前倾，双肘支在膝盖上，两手交叠在一起。艾莎喜欢这种关心、温暖的感觉。她通常不会找男医生看病，但是他在病人中具有很高的赞誉，而且有一个斯堪的纳维亚名字，克里斯托夫·比约曼，让她最终选择了他。

“我发现自己最近脾气很暴躁。我很容易生气，我一直在斥责安娜。好吧，多数时候是安娜，我对工作的同事也不太客气。但之后就像什么都没有发生一样，我很快就会好起来。情绪就像在坐过山车。”

比约曼医生笑了，用他那温和的棕色眼睛看着艾莎。“那是荷尔蒙的原因。在这个时候情绪波动是很常见的。很多女性还报告说这个时候会哭泣。还有的女性会感觉到性欲增强。荷尔蒙对每个人的影响都不同，也许对你来说，你是更容易生气。”

艾莎把腿交叉在一起，在检查台上调整了一下姿势。“我没有哭过，但我也有感觉到......你提到的另外一个。”艾莎不是那种可以随便说出隐私的人，即使是在医患之间，除了安娜和她的一些亲密朋友之外，她很少谈论自己的性生活，或者她对性生活的欲望。

比约曼医生困惑地看了她一眼，努力回想他刚才说的话。“性欲增强?”

“是的，就是那个。我都还没和安娜谈过这件事。并不是说她和我处于同样的情况。”

“再说一次，这完全正常，如果你的伴侣支持，性爱对孕妇来说是很好的。我有一些资料，你可以把它带回家，然后和安娜谈谈。”他把椅子滑到一沓资料前，拿出一份递给艾莎。

“谢谢。它出现的时候可能会派上用场。”她把纸折了三折，整齐地塞进包里。当她站起来向门口走去时，比约曼医生拦住了她。

“艾莎，不要对自己太苛刻。你会经历很多的变化，你是全职工作，你的前几个月会经历非常艰难的孕吐以及各种情况。告诉安娜如果她有任何问题就给我打电话，我很愿意和她谈谈。”

“谢谢，我会尽力的。”

——————————————————————————

在从医生诊所开车回公司的路上，艾莎想了各种可能的方式来把这个消息告诉同事。她不知道是应该和她的直接上司开个小会私下谈，还是在周一早上的例会上一次告诉所有人。她坐在办公桌前，打开电脑，查看着日程表，看看什么时候可以做些安排。当她浏览日程表的时候，发现有一天用亮绿色标了出来，这一般意味着一个外出活动的日子。“团队拓展。”她大声的念了出来。她最近一直心不在焉，都忘了那个周五他们要去一个同事的湖边别墅进行团队拓展的活动。 **「** **太好了。每个人都在，既休闲又轻松** 。 **」** 团队拓展通常包括了各种食物、不同的活动和游戏，可以帮助大家更好地相互了解。当脑海中浮现出那样的情景时，她松了一口气。为了安全起见，她决定提前与公司负责人打声招呼，让他先知道她的计划，她猜想在周五当着所有人的面知道这件事他不会高兴。

到了周四，艾莎终于要和她的老板会面了。她紧张地坐在桌前，双手交握在一起，手指在掌心搓来搓去。她紧张时就会这样。她要说的只是她将在夏末生孩子，虽然只有一句话，但她的胃一直在翻腾。 **「** **9:59** **，我想我最好现在就去把这件事情了结了** 。 **」** 她沿着大厅走到本尼特先生办公室的门口，把白色上衣拉直，把长长的辫子甩到肩膀上。她举起手敲了两下门，然后马上又把自己的手握在一起。敲门声听起来比她想的要更没有底气。

“啊...艾莎。今天早上见到你很高兴。”本尼特先生身材高大魁梧，和平时一样穿着西装打着领带。“今天早上你找我有什么事吗?”

他往后靠在椅子上，示意艾莎在他宫殿般的办公室里找张椅子坐下。

“嗯......我有一些事情想在明天团队拓展时告诉大家，但在此之前我想先告诉你。”

深色头发的男人没说话，只是向前探了探身子，眼睛里充满疑问。过了一会儿，他终于开口了，艾莎似乎正在等待他的回应。

“是......”

“我妻子和我一直都想要个孩子，我怀孕了，预产期大约在夏末。”

她屏住呼吸，嘴巴张开，等待着他的回应。

“哦，这是个好消息!”

**「** _**噢，感谢上帝，他是高兴的。** _ **」**

艾莎深深地呼出一口气，感到肩上的重担消失了。

“嗯，我们可以稍后再谈细节，我想你也还要告诉人力资源部门，但现在让我先祝贺你。”

他没有站起来拥抱她或者其他什么，但这是她最期待的结果。他没有生气，没有让她因为自己的个人生活而感到内疚。

团队拓展的地方约需一个小时的车程，艾莎有足够的时间考虑她要如何告诉大家。她不像之前要告诉本尼特先生时那么紧张，也许是因为她已经练习了太多次告诉别人自己怀孕了。城市的天际线映在后视镜中，这些混凝土丛林慢慢变成了郁郁葱葱的绿树。这些树让她想起了她的家，那些美好的回忆。

她把车停在一座大木屋门口，她下车走到前门时，闻到了新鲜的空气和松树的味道。路的两旁停满了车，她想她肯定没走错。那里都是熟悉的面孔，托盘里摆放着食物。这是几个星期以来，艾莎第一次在闻到食物的味道感到高兴。她饿了，迫不及待地想把这件事完成，这样她就可以尽情地享用美食了。她用眼角余光看到了蒂安娜出现在人群中。

“嘿!就是今天，对吧?”她轻轻碰了碰艾莎的肩膀，眨了眨眼。

“是的，我迫不及待地想把压在我胸口的秘密说出来。”艾莎环视了一下房间，想了想她得告诉多少人。

“说到胸，这是怎么回事?”蒂安娜指了指艾莎衬衫上的纽扣，那些纽扣紧紧的扣在一起。

“噢，老天爷，我知道。它们每天都在变大。就好像它们有自己的想法，我早上只能扣上衬衫的扣子。”艾莎已经在吃附近托盘里的蔬菜了。

“听着，我有个主意。我们今天要做一个活动，让每个人在一张卡片上写下关于自己的两件事，然后每张卡片都会被念出来，大家要根据卡片上的内容来猜写卡片的那个人是谁。你可以在卡片上写你怀孕了。这样你就可以一次性告诉所有人了。”

艾莎重复了一遍蒂安娜刚才说的话，并想了想。“这是个好主意。不过，我不知道第二件事要写什么。”她拿起一根胡萝卜，在一桶沙拉酱里蘸了蘸。

“来吧，我去给你拿张卡片，你可以把它和其他卡片放在一起。”

就让蒂安娜去发挥聪明才智来帮助一个需要帮助的女孩吧。蒂安娜拿着一叠白色的卡片回来了，递给艾莎一张。她知道自己想把怀孕作为第二件事写在卡片上，但还在努力地想另一件写什么。她冥思苦想，眉毛都皱在了一起。随便写点点什么。这不重要，当听到第二件事时，甚至没有人会记得第一件事是什么。她迅速地写下一些东西，把卡片递给蒂安娜。

吃了点东西后感觉好多了，她已经去取了三次自助餐，她在一大圈椅子中找了一个靠近蒂安娜的座位坐下。艾莎开始感到有点紧张，但同时她也非常兴奋。这是个好消息。她没什么好担心的。在本尼特先生的帮助下，由洛蒂负责读卡片，艾莎不知道他有没有把这个消息告诉她。

在读完一开始的几张卡片后，大家都开怀大笑，试图猜出每张卡片的主人是谁，艾莎发现自己也很开心。她很投入这项活动，甚至已经不再对即将要分享的消息感到紧张。洛蒂把手伸进那叠卡片里，抽出一张，用她浓重的南方腔慢慢地念出来。

“好了，各位。接下来这个写着‘一年中我最喜欢的是冬天......”’

还有......我怀孕了。”

洛蒂念完后倒吸了一口气，她明亮的大眼睛环视了一周。艾莎的心漏跳了一下，她提醒着自己不要出卖自己要保持冷静。不过她没有办法阻止她的脸颊慢慢升温。她觉得自己的脸一定通红，会立刻暴露她的身份。突然间，所有的目光在每一个女人身上移动，观察着她们身上是否绽放着母性的光芒。

“是莎拉吗?”一位女士终于说话了。“不可能。我男朋友会杀了我的。”莎拉说道。

艾莎想知道这种情况还要持续多久。蒂安娜知道艾莎期待已久，看了她一眼。还有人说出了一些名字，但没有人注意到艾莎。蒂安娜忍不住了，终于脱口而出。

“是艾莎!”

艾莎立刻感觉到房间里的每一双眼睛都在盯着她，更确切地说是盯着她的肚子。

“真的吗?”洛蒂问。

“是的。她昨天告诉我了。”本尼特先生得意地说道。

艾莎不好意思地笑了笑，在“哇”和“恭喜”的道贺声和掌声中，欣然接受了大家的祝福。

“谢谢大家。是的，没错。我喜欢冬天。没有啦，我开玩笑的，我喜欢冬天，我也怀孕了。”

她突然想博大家一笑。站在聚光灯下感觉有点不舒服，不过每个人都为她感到高兴，真心地祝福她，这种感觉好极了。这展现了艾莎温柔的一面，她平时工作时总是很严肃。蒂安娜俯下身，在艾莎耳边小声说道。

“看到了吧，没那么糟糕。现在你不用再隐瞒任何事情了。”

艾莎点点头，“我知道，终于自由了。”

—————————————————————————

这一天非常完美，艾莎迫不及待地想回家告诉安娜。一个小时的车程感觉比在去湖边的路程要长。尽管疲惫不堪，但艾莎还在为白天的事情而兴奋，她走过车道，穿过前门，想要马上看到安娜，把她抱在怀里。

“安娜?”她的蓝眼睛在屋子里四处搜寻，但没有发现那个红头发。通常星期五的晚上，她都会蜷在沙发上改作业或者看电视。

“我在上面。”安娜在楼上的婴儿房里喊道。

楼梯逐渐成为了艾莎的死对头。当漫长的一天结束时，她最不愿意做的事情就是爬楼梯。但是知道安娜在上面为她提供了额外的动力。

“我今天过得超完美。我告诉了所有人，他们都对我很好。”艾莎爬上了楼梯，绕过走廊，走进那个还没开始装修的房间。

“你肯定不会相信-。”

当她走进房间看到安娜放在摇椅里的东西时，她的话说到一半就停住了。

“莉拉在里面干什么?”

当艾莎看到她小时候的玩具熊像婴儿一样坐在摇椅里时，她的脸色变得苍白。

“那是她的名字吗?是挪威语吗?是什么意思?”

安娜问了一连串的问题，似乎忽略了艾莎脸上的愤怒。金发女郎的表情在几秒钟内完成了一个180度的转变。

“它的意思是紫色。不要转移话题。你在哪里找到的?”

安娜问这么多问题只是想开个玩笑，但现在她被艾莎的语气吓到了。艾莎把钱包丢在门口，手指指着小熊，而安娜就好像正在被家长责骂。

“我，我在一个箱子里发现了她。我只是想看看有一个宝宝在里面会是什么样子，而且我想学习怎么用扣环。”

“什么箱子?”艾莎喊道。

“放在楼上的那些。我不知道。它在白色的储藏箱里。”安娜完全被艾莎的反应吓到了。

“我的箱子。它们在我的箱子里。那些我叫你不要打开的箱子。”

艾莎的双手颤抖，她交叉起双臂不想让安娜看到。红头发原来跪在摇椅旁，她站了起来。

“艾莎，你冷静一点。我没有恶意，我不知道你为什么这么生气。”

艾莎深深地吸了一口气，努力回想起她和安娜说过的不会对她发脾气的话。但这真的是在考验她。

“安娜，那些箱子不能打开。”她的声音越来越大。

“为什么？有什么见不得人的？你知道这是我们的家。我们的家。而我却不能在我们自己的家里打开一些东西。”

“安娜，那些箱子是我的童年仅剩的东西了。是我离开之前能拿到的所有东西。”

又来了。艾莎胸口又感觉到了那种熟悉的痛苦。每当她谈到她的家庭时，那种痛苦就会袭来。她拼命想要回避这种痛苦。安娜把手放在身侧，走向艾莎。

“等一下。我们已经在一起六年了。结婚三年了，这是我第一次听说这些箱子。你没发现这里有什么问题吗?”安娜沮丧地举起双手。

“我不是想要对你隐瞒什么，只是我从来不看那些东西。而且，我们搬进来的时候，我告诉过你的。”艾莎现在好像感觉到了自己的戒心。

“艾莎，不能再这样下去了。你不能一辈子都逃避这个问题。我很抱歉，但是你能为自己做的最好的事情就是放下所有这些事情，为此痛哭一场。这不会比试图把所有这些感觉深深埋藏在你的心里更糟糕。”

艾莎想要离开，但那只会证实了安娜刚才所说的她在逃避。她闭上眼睛，艰难地咽了口唾沫，努力把声音控制在合理的水平。

“总有一天我会没事的，但不是今天。”

艾莎走过去，把莉拉从摇椅里拿出来，这时安娜抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她，使她转过身来。

“不，艾莎。我已经很有耐心了。我知道打开那些箱子会很艰难很痛苦，但是你不会是一个人去做。我就在这儿。我会在你身边，抱着你，擦去你的每一滴眼泪。但你得对我敞开心扉。你得面对这件事。”

艾莎从来没有见过安娜在她们的关系中表现得如此坚定。她在忍受过去的痛苦和以伤害安娜的形式忍受未来的痛苦之间左右为难。虽然艾莎从来没有承认过，但是她对安娜隐瞒了这么多关于自己过去的事情，这确实让她感到羞愧。艾莎也从来没有想让这件事影响她们之间的感情，她知道在多年的麻木和压抑之后，她无法控制自己的情绪。她知道自己必须做什么，但却说不出那些话。安娜看到了艾莎脸上的焦虑，知道她在和自己作斗争。她握着艾莎的手，把她们的手指交缠在一起，走的更近，看向艾莎深邃的天蓝色眼睛。

“请为我做这件事。只是一个箱子。今天晚上我们只要完成一个箱子里的东西就行了。”安娜的声音温柔得像天使一般。

艾莎想点点头表示同意，但是她只顾得上要去压抑住眼里涌出的泪水。

“我知道你很害怕。但是我们一起努力。看看把它留在心里对你产生的影响。看看它对我们的影响。”

艾莎看着安娜的眼睛。那里充满了爱和关心。在那里她还找到了点头的勇气，“好的。坐到沙发上去，我去拿一个箱子来。好吗?”

艾莎还是说不出话，又点了点头。安娜沿着楼梯小跑着去了地下室，艾莎也走下楼，坐在沙发上试图振作起来，她用手理了理头发，把松散的长刘海梳回辫子里。要不是为了安娜，她一点也不愿意这么做。她低头看着自己颤抖的双手，攥成拳头，想要稳住它们。安娜拿着一个白色的防水小箱子回来了。艾莎一看到它，心就沉了下去，她的心跳加速，呼吸也变得沉重。

“也许由我来打开它，把东西拿出来会好一些。”安娜建议道，艾莎点点头。

“你能做到的。”安娜抚摸着艾莎的膝盖安慰她。

她看了看盒子里面，拿起她看到的第一件东西，一条柔软的精细编织的白色毯子，毯子的一个角绣着一个‘e’。她拿起折叠着的毯子，放在她的膝盖上。艾莎一看到眼泪就掉了下来，她把脸埋在手里。在所有的东西中，安娜最先拿出来的就是艾莎的婴儿毯。自从那天她把它放进箱子后她就再也没看过它，她知道有一天她可能会想用它来包裹自己的孩子。这是打破艾莎筑起的高墙必须要做的。感觉就像她身体里的什么东西破裂了，她马上感觉到所有的力量都离开了她。她无法想象对于将要有孩子她的父母会像她和安娜一样高兴，他们把她从他们的生活中抛弃了。她父亲的声音在她脑海里回荡。他说过的所有可怕的事情都涌上心头。诚然，他们的关系并没有多好，但艾莎只是想要能够得到他的认可，她不仅仅只是一个继承公司的人。她希望她的母亲会为她而战，会支持她。但是他们并没有。他们永远也不会这么做。这伤透了艾莎的心。他们有没有想过她？他们的生活会有什么不同吗？这些问题总是浮现出来，但她从不让自己想太久。安娜一言不发，把毯子放在咖啡桌上。她说过她会在艾莎身边，她做到了。她把艾莎的手从脸上拉开，把她抱在怀里。艾莎的身子陷进了红发女孩的身体里，安娜把她抱得更紧，紧紧地搂着她。当安娜听到艾莎小声的哭泣时，她的心都要碎了。她抚摸着艾莎的后脑勺，抚摸着她突起的辫子。她吻了吻艾莎的耳后，轻声地说着安慰的话语。她把艾莎逼得太紧了，开始感到后悔。她用空着的手把毯子放回盒子里，盖上盖子。就像她承诺的那样，她就在艾莎身边，永远都不会放弃她。


	7. 第十一章

当艾莎终于停止哭泣时，安娜既感受到了强烈的宽慰，也感受到了心碎。宽慰的是艾莎坚不可摧的心墙终于出现崩塌的迹象。但代价是什么呢？看着艾莎在她的怀里崩溃是一种折磨，尽管安娜提醒自己这其中有一部分是艾莎的父母造成的。但是安娜把艾莎逼得太紧，她很懊恼自己这样做了，虽然他们让艾莎所经历的一切和她无关。过了好一会，安娜开始担心这整个晚上艾莎和孩子的身体状况。安娜努力想要补救，她扶艾莎上楼，要给她洗个热水澡，浴缸里放满了泡泡，还点了艾莎喜欢的三芯蜡烛。

艾莎一动不动地坐在浴缸里，被泡泡的海洋所包围，在不受自己逐渐变大的肚子的影响下，她把自己尽可能地蜷成一团，辫子毫无生气地垂在白皙的背上。安娜点了蜡烛后，关了灯。尽管艾莎断断续续地哭了一个多小时，安娜还是觉得她非常美丽。她的皮肤在昏暗的房间里像月光一样，头发看起来依然光彩照人，尽管辫子乱糟糟，有一半没梳好。安娜拉了一张小凳子坐在浴缸旁边，从手边拿起一个丝瓜浴球，并从浴缸的角落里拿起沐浴露。她们俩谁都没有说话，安娜把沐浴露挤在丝瓜浴球上，把艾莎的辫子拨到一边，在她的背上划着小圈圈。她可以看到艾莎呼吸时背部的起伏，就好像在看着她的身体在努力地自我修复。缓慢而深沉，安娜不知道她是醒着还是已经睡着了。她用手捧起水，泼到艾莎的背上，冲掉厚厚的泡泡。然后抓起艾莎的辫子，爱怜地把发圈解开，用手指穿过有些湿了的头发。

“我帮你洗头好吗?”

安娜问道，她感到束手无策，只能坐在那里看着艾莎，等待着活力重新回到艾莎的眼睛里。

“好的，那很好。”

当她把头转向安娜，把脸贴在瘦削的膝盖上时，嘴角露出了一个脆弱的微笑。这的确是一个难熬的夜晚，但是没有什么比安娜在照顾她更好的了。艾莎知道她是出于爱才这样做的。安娜不是那种故意伤害别人的人。安娜抓起一个漂洗杯和一瓶艾莎的洗发水。艾莎的头发又长又密，安娜觉得最好从头到尾把它彻底弄湿。她收拢起金发，往艾莎的背上倒了一杯水。她用了三四勺水才彻底把头发弄湿。

“来，把你的头往后靠。”安娜轻轻地说。

艾莎闭上眼睛，弓起背，安娜边小心翼翼地把水浇到艾莎的头发上，边用手把水挡住，不让水流到艾莎的脸上。然后她放下杯子，把洗发水挤到手上，用指尖轻轻按摩艾莎的头皮，让艾莎背脊感到一阵阵颤动。安娜一直在等待合适的时机说些什么，她终于憋不住了。

“艾莎，今晚的事我很抱歉，对不起我在逼你。”

艾莎没有马上做出回应，只是看着前方，安娜继续用起泡的洗发水洗着头发。艾莎深深地吸了一口气，回答道。

“我明白你为什么这么做。想起那些事我很痛苦，但觉得被拒之门外，你也同样的痛苦。”安娜的嘴微微皱了皱，她停下了手头的工作。

“我没有觉得自己完全被排斥在外。这更像是你有一部分我不知道。我想认识你的全部，因为我爱你。你的所有。我只是希望你可以对我敞开心扉。”

安娜伸手去拿杯子，开始给艾莎冲洗头发，然后抹上散发着蜂蜜香味的护发素，她不小心倒多了。

“我知道。”艾莎已经筋疲力尽了，无论是情绪上还是身体上。

没有什么可以说的，除了感觉她们在反复纠结这一点。

“安娜，不管怎样我都爱你。即使你逼我。我没有生气。只是累了。”

艾莎的眼皮越来越重，最后干脆闭上了眼睛。安娜上好最后一点护发素，拧干了丝滑秀发上的水。

“我们可以晚点再谈这个。快让我们把你弄到床上去，我是说你们俩快上床睡觉。”

艾莎笑了笑，展开身体，站起来，安娜用一条大大的白色毛巾把她裹起来。

“你都没让我告诉你我今天过得怎么样。”艾莎终于又开心起来了，虽然只是疲倦的开心。

“这样好了。明天我来做早餐，你可以睡懒觉......很显然，然后你可以告诉我关于活动的一切。我保证我会全神贯注的听你说。”她吹灭了摇曳的蜡烛，笑着说道。

“你别夸下海口。不要做出你无法兑现的承诺。”艾莎笑着说，她拉住安娜的手，一起走进了卧室。

事情开始好转，艾莎想要好好睡一觉，把这一整天都抛在脑后。

————————————————————

“早上好，阳光美人。”

安娜睁开眼睛，发现艾莎的大眼睛就在她眼前。她咬着嘴唇，好像在努力克制自己的笑容，睫毛扑闪扑闪。安娜能感觉到艾莎的脚在有节奏地轻轻地摩擦着自己的脚。

“你看起来有什么开心事。做了个好梦吗，还是别的什么?”

艾莎什么也没说，只是兴奋地点点头。

“哦，我知道了。”安娜很快就理清了头绪。

只有艾莎想要安娜的时候她才会一大早就处于这种好心情的状态。她仍然睡眼惺忪，非常疲惫，并没有艾莎那么性致勃勃，而艾莎的兴奋程度远远超过安娜。金发女郎用鼻子蹭着安娜的脖子，开始在安娜喉咙附近落下一个个湿吻，而红头发还在用手揉着眼睛，想要擦去眼中的睡意。

“嗯......嗯......”夹杂呼吸的呻吟声在安娜的脖子上颤动。

**「** _**哇，她已经在呻吟了。她一定性致高涨。** _ **」**

艾莎慢慢地移到安娜的耳边，舔舐着她的耳朵，低声对红头发说。

“我梦到你了。”

安娜紧张地笑了起来。

“我希望是我。”

艾莎表现得如此强势，反而显得安娜有点笨拙。她很喜欢看着艾莎把自己弄得性感又烦躁，于是决定随她去。艾莎空着的手慢慢地移到安娜的肚子上，放在她衬衫的下面，轻轻地挠。然后她更进一步。抓住安娜的乳房，开始轻轻地揉捏。

“哦......啊......哇，你一定是做什么梦了。我不是在抱怨哦。”

艾莎的长金发就在安娜的鼻子下面，她俯近尽情地闻着艾莎的气味。

“哦，我的天哪，你的头发闻起来真香。”

艾莎笑了起来，抬头看着安娜的蓝绿色眼睛。

“那是因为你昨晚用了太多护发素。”

这种气味为安娜跟上艾莎的节奏提供了所需要的动力。在她意识到这一点之前，她们俩已经互相拥抱在一起，艾莎疯狂地亲吻着安娜。就好像安娜是艾莎呼吸所需要的空气。而红头发不禁注意到艾莎的胸部变大了。大了很多。可能是大了一个码或更多。安娜握着她们时感觉非常好。

事情已经很久没有发展到这种程度了。在过去的一个月里，艾莎经常感到恶心和疲惫，连做爱的想法都没有。但是随着孕吐的消退，安娜认为艾莎一定是重新找回了她的欲望，也许在这个过程中还变得更多。每当安娜觉得她们终于同步时，艾莎就不断地把事情推向下一个阶段。她的呼吸变重，就好像她们已经在做爱了一样地呻吟着。她从安娜身边离开，坐起来脱掉衬衫，半眯着眼睛看着她。安娜不得不重新调整她的视线，因为艾莎的肚子突然提醒她她怀孕了。之前没有发生过这种情况，因为艾莎直到过去几周腰身才显露出来。而且安娜还跳过了有关怀孕期间发生性行为的章节，她认为这种情况在近期不会发生。再说了，那只涵盖了男人和女人之间的性生活，对安娜一点帮助都没有。

事情发展得非常快，安娜开始感到不知所措。艾莎非常渴望安娜，就好像她身上痒痒，而安娜是唯一一个能帮她挠痒痒的人。安娜钻进了自己的小世界中，开始思考宝宝会听到或感觉到多少。就好像房间里还有第三个人，但似乎只有安娜对此感到不安，因为艾莎身上现在只剩下内衣，而安娜——还穿着她所有的衣服。

“艾莎...艾莎...慢点。你现在的速度可是每小时100万英里。”她抓着艾莎的肩膀，想要把她推开，但是金发女郎无动于衷。

“对不起。我可控制不了。”她在亲吻安娜的间隙说道，在安娜的胸口上留下了红色的印记。

“我想可能是荷尔蒙的原因，因为我一直在做这样的梦。”她继续着，拉起安娜的衬衫，开始亲吻她肋骨的两旁。

“什-什么样的梦?”安娜结结巴巴地说道，她几乎不敢问。

“春梦。”艾莎停止了亲吻安娜，抬头看着她。艾莎的眼神漆黑而饥渴。

“安娜，拜托。”

犹豫不决不足以表达安娜的心情。艾莎连一分钟的思考时间都没有给她。她不知道艾莎的身体能承受到什么程度，而且一想到她们的宝宝就在她们中间，她就觉得有点怪怪的。

“艾莎，不行。”

安娜感觉很糟糕，因为她是那个一脚踩下刹车的人，但她们必须得先谈谈这件事。

“怎么了?”艾莎伸手去拉安娜的手，但是红头发迅速挪到她们那张特大号床的边缘。

“没什么，我只是......不想伤害你或者宝宝，或者......我不知道这......不一样了。”安娜用手掌摩擦自己的额头，想要尽可能地把自己的感受表达出来。

“等一下，不，不，不。做爱对我有好处。比约曼医生说了这没关系。它有助于防止抽筋和疲劳，而且是有氧运动。”

艾莎希望自己能想起来她把他给的那份该死的资料放在哪儿了。

“没错，以你现在的速度，我可以看出来这是多么的有氧运动。但是如果宝宝能听见怎么办？万一它害怕了怎么办？或者其他的什么，如果它认为我在伤害你怎么办?”

“什么?”艾莎笑了出来。

“安娜。宝宝不知道我们在做什么，它也不在乎。怀孕的人总是会有性生活的，他们的孩子也没事。”

安娜一边用手指不停地敲着下巴，一边想着艾莎说的话。这很有道理，但并没有减轻她的不安。艾莎开始对安娜的左思右想感到沮丧。

“那么，我们还要再等四个半月才能做爱吗？我还得在孩子出生后再等6周。”

五到六个月没有性生活听起来不太现实，对她们的关系也没有好处。

“不，这听起来很不可思议。很抱歉我之前没想到这一点。你说的很有道理。不是我不想和你做爱，只是现在有很多事情需要考虑。如果伤到你了或者有哪里不对劲，你一定要告诉我，好吗?”

艾莎试图抑制住自己的兴奋，她知道安娜已经开始想通了。

“好的，我答应你。只要你不把我当成易碎的东西。”

“我尽量，但你得明白我的出发点是什么。”安娜坚定地指着艾莎说。

“我知道了。那我们现在能不能不要说话，开始行动？拜托，我觉得自己像着了火，如果你再不吻我，我就要爆炸了。”艾莎重重地躺回到床垫上，缕缕金发散开在床上。

“好的，好的，别着急。”安娜想要再强调一下。

安娜现在明白了自己在整件事中的角色，就像她要去药店给艾莎跑腿，或者帮她在脚下垫个枕头。这个女人显然有需求需要被满足，安娜会为她做所有的事情。这是她的职责，不管她们是否在相同的状态。而且，她的妻子可能还会让她做更糟糕的事。

**「** _**好吧，不能在上面，我要怎么办？** _ **」**

安娜试图找出最佳姿势。

**「** _**从侧面，没错，天才呀安娜。** _ **」**

安娜认为对于艾莎来说，只要躺着享受就可以了，但她很快意识到艾莎想要成为一个积极的参与者，而不只是躺着。

“嘿，捣蛋鬼。我知道你很想要，但如果你想让我真正参与进来，你就得乖乖的。这里还有一个大难题我必须要考虑。”安娜低头看了一眼艾莎的肚子，然后又看了看艾莎，来强调她的观点。

“不好意思，我尽量，拜托你了，请继续。”

艾莎终于安静下来了，让安娜觉得自己可以更好地处理一切，也能思考了。

“好极了，放轻松，就让我来照顾你吧。”

光这样就已经让艾莎的心跳加速，这只会让她更难服从安娜的愿望并放松下来。

穿着旧t恤，安娜觉得自己很不性感，她把衣服脱掉，扔到地上。然后，蜷曲起身体靠在艾莎身旁，像勺子一样。金发女郎的身体散发着热量。一切尽在安娜的掌握，她打算慢慢来。节奏的变化在艾莎脸上反应了出来，一种不确定感使她精致的五官紧绷了起来。安娜把手放在艾莎的脸上，温柔地抚摸着，用手指轻轻地摸着艾莎发际线上的碎发。房间里一片寂静，唯一能听到的就是她们轻微的呼吸声。安娜靠近艾莎，吻了吻她天使般柔软的嘴唇，她的舌头略过金发女郎的下唇。一开始是温柔而耐心的亲吻，但艾莎很快就把它变成了更深更迫切的吻。安娜也兴奋了起来，她觉得自己已经让艾莎等得够久了。

“翻身。”她小声的说道。

艾莎翻了个身，把头发从身下拽出来，甩到一边。安娜调整了一个更自然的姿势，她用一只胳膊肘支撑着身体，悬空在艾莎身上，继续亲吻她，一只手抚摸着金发女郎婀娜的身躯。艾莎的皮肤摸起来总是手感很好，但她柔软的曲线则是一种全新的感觉，给安娜的手带来了无比愉悦的感觉。艾莎又开始呻吟和喘息起来，安娜觉得她没有因为过度换气而晕倒简直是个奇迹。

“不是要破坏气氛，但这是在提醒你要和我交流。”她小声的说道。

艾莎充满了期待，她点点头。安娜跪下来，迅速脱下艾莎的内衣，然后侧躺在一边，脸挨着艾莎的脸。她小心翼翼地用手指摩挲艾莎的中心。在安娜看来目前为止还没有什么不对劲。安娜示意要进去，艾莎咬着牙，高兴的倒吸了一口气。安娜一直关注着艾莎的脸上有没有什么不适的迹象。而艾莎决定不等安娜了，她把自己的手放在床头板上以获得更好的推力，开始用力把自己推向安娜的手。她们不是玩狂野性爱的陌生人，当安娜一直在担心会不会伤害她们中的任何一个的时候，她很难放轻松去享受，尽管是艾莎在起着主导作用。

过了一会，安娜再也无法阻止艾莎的节奏了。正如安娜想的那样，艾莎至少做了有氧运动。安娜不需要任何提示就可以知道艾莎离她的顶峰还有多远，她呜咽和呻吟的声音越来越大，音调也越来越高。艾莎也曾这样过，在床上她总是会发出声音，但是这是安娜第一次听到她在达到顶峰时大声的尖叫。当艾莎拱起背，身体连续抽搐时，她只能惊讶地看着，想知道这到底有多强烈。艾莎就像刚跑完马拉松一样颤抖着，喘着气。她用手托住安娜的脸颊，把安娜拉过去亲吻了一下。

“谢谢你。”

艾莎上气不接下气，安娜几乎听不清她说的话。她想要说，‘不客气’，但实际上是艾莎自己完成了大部分的工作。安娜从来没有在如此困惑的情况下结束一场做爱。她们在一起已经六年了，她们性生活的互动已经完美到可以读懂对方心思的程度。但这次完全不同，安娜完全被搞糊涂了。

——————————————————————————

到了星期一，安娜很高兴可以回去工作了，在经历了周末的过山车之后，这是一个可以分散注意力的渠道。她的学生在上午的课间休息时间都跑出去了，她有了一些时间可以使自己振作起来。她很享受这种安静，拿起黑板擦，擦去黑板上英语课的内容。她沉浸在自己的思绪中，不禁在想如果她自己对过去几天发生的事感到有点不安，艾莎是否一切都好。在不到12个小时的时间里，她们经历了情绪崩溃和激烈的性爱，更不用说还有周日的摩擦和争吵。安娜一直是个乐观向上的人，但这对她来说一个人已经有点应付不过来了。她大声地叹了一口气，回头看了看墙上的钟。还有十分钟的休息时间，她非常肯定自己没办法像艾莎建议的那样坚持到午饭时间才打电话给比约曼医生。安娜把黑板擦放回黑板边上，走到她的办公桌前，在上面的抽屉里翻出手机。

“你好，我是安娜·阿伦黛尔，我找比约曼医生。”

电话里传来了令人心烦的电梯音乐，她一边等着，一边努力不让自己看到桌上堆积如山的作业，那些作业还等着评分，那只会让她感到更紧张。

“安娜，你好。很高兴你打电话来。我能为你做些什么?”他的声音有力而平静，安娜觉得她们真是做了一个正确的选择，他可以帮助她们度过这段疯狂的时间。

“嗯......嗯，艾莎让我给你打电话，但其实我自己也想给你电话，并不是因为她让我打给你，因为......不好意思。不管怎样，我不知道该做什么或者我还能做什么，但是家里的事情真的变得很奇怪。我已经分不清什么是荷尔蒙了，艾莎一团糟。当然，我可能没能强迫她把她不能见人的秘密说出来...当然不是真的，我只是打个比方。很显然......”

比约曼医生打断了安娜，把她从自己的喋喋不休中拉了出来。

“安娜...安娜，没事的。前几天我见到艾莎时，她说她经历了很多矛盾的情绪，我们谈了一下。说实话，生孩子对于伴侣来说并不容易。它会考验你们，但最终也会让你们更亲近。这些大部分都是荷尔蒙的原因，不过有了孩子会带来很多变化，我相信对你们两个来说都是。”

安娜把电话放在耳边，他说话时她能感觉到一种平静。

“听着，目前你做不了什么去改变艾莎，但是有些事情可能会对你有所帮助。我的一个朋友为没有怀孕的伴侣开办了一个小组会。在那里你可以得到很多好的帮助，我想你肯定遇到了非常多在你任何一本书里都没有提到过的问题。”

安娜坐直了身子，睁大了眼睛。

“是的，没错！这就是我遇到的问题之一，我看的书都是针对异性恋夫妇的。里面没有任何东西可以帮到我，可以告诉我如何与怀孕的伴侣进行性生活，或者没有怀孕的伴侣应该如何应对。说起这我三天三夜都讲不完。”

安娜总是毫无保留地表达自己，比约曼医生笑了起来。

“好吧，我想你会喜欢这个小组的。我会让前台打电话给你，告诉你所有的细节。还有，安娜，一定要老实告诉艾莎你要去哪里。不要对她撒谎，所有我认识的那样做的情侣最后都没有好下场。你会成为一个坚强的后盾。她会理解的。”

安娜转了转眼珠子，简直不敢相信他这么了解她。

“我感觉好多了。谢谢你，医生。”

——————————————————————

安娜在医院难看的灰色走廊里穿梭，手忙脚乱地想要找到比约曼医生的接待员告诉她的小组会所在的房间。以安娜的风格，她要迟到了。最后她终于找到了那个房间，里面摆了一大圈椅子，旁边的桌子上放着饮料和零食。即使安娜要迟到了，她还是想办法挤出时间来享用免费的食物，她冲过去拿了一瓶水和一小盘巧克力饼干。她刚坐下，就把一块松软、耐嚼的饼干塞进嘴里，没来得及和艾莎一起吃晚饭，可把她饿坏了。

“看来我们今天有一位新人。你想要自我介绍一下吗?”一位留着棕色短卷发的老妇人正在等待安娜的回应。

安娜嘴里塞满了饼干，她努力咽下去，清了清嗓子，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“不好意思......我刚刚吃了一整块饼干。嗯……让我想想。大家好，我是安娜·阿伦黛尔。我妻子怀孕十三周了。我们尝试了将近一年的试管婴儿，我没有怀上，但是她怀上了，她的预产期在夏末。我今天来是因为...我真的很难适应这些新的变化。有时候我觉得我没有办法告诉艾莎我所有的感受和想法，因为我不想让她难过。我还得处理很多奇怪的嫉妒问题，比如她是那个可以经历这一切的人，而不是我，永远也不是我。这真的很让人困惑，因为我很高兴我们就要有一个孩子了，看着她怀孕很棒，但我又有点伤心，因为那永远不会是我。”

组长给了安娜一个鼓励的微笑。

“你来对地方了，安娜。这里的很多人都有着和你一样的感受，这里就是你可以谈论这些感受的地方。”

安娜环顾了一圈围坐在一起的女人，每个人都面带笑容，就好像她们都能理解她所说的话一样。

“谢谢，我真的需要找个人说说话。”她拧开水瓶盖，喝了几口水，把剩下的饼干冲下去。

“请继续。听起来你有很多心事。”小组的其他成员用热切的眼光看着安娜。

“呃......那我就直说了。我经历了从一开始抱着我的妻子，看着她因为我强迫她做的事情而哭泣，然后到第二天早上她求我和她粗暴地做爱。说真的。怎么会有人可以这么快地从悲痛欲绝变得饥渴难耐呢?”

安娜的声音越来越大，手舞足蹈的说着。大家都咯咯地笑了起来。

“你很幸运。我的伴侣碰都不让我碰一下。性生活她甚至连想都不愿意想。”小组里有一个人说道。

组长微笑着把她的注意力转回到安娜身上，安娜正在暗自庆幸，她的妻子至少恳求她去碰她。

“安娜，对于女性来说，妊娠中期开始时性欲增强是很正常的。首先，有更多的血液流经全身，让你的妻子对任何形式的性唤起有更多的反应。其次，我相信你已经听过无数次了，这都是荷尔蒙的原因。”

安娜继续说道。“是的，但是我没有看到任何东西可以告诉我，当都是女人时，如何与怀孕的妻子发生性关系。比如，我不知道该做什么...不该做什么。而且她也没有给我任何思考的时间。我觉得自己就像是一个毫无经验的高中生，一点头绪都没有。”

组长继续微笑着点头，因安娜的生动表达笑了起来。好像每个词都有自己独特的表情一样。

“在你今天回去之前，我可以给你一些资料，能够帮助你解决缺乏同性伴侣资讯的问题。不过这么说吧，从你妻子的角度来看，这可能是女人一生中做爱的最好时机。怀孕的女性可以获得更长、更强烈的性高潮，甚至是多重性高潮。”

安娜张大了嘴巴，她说不好自己是更震惊还是更嫉妒。

“天哪，我也想要那个。”

大家都笑了起来。

“你们已经度过了最艰难的一个阶段。对于女人来说孕吐确实是一个折磨，但是怀孕中期是最轻松的。她会开始获得更多的能量，而她的肚子还不是很大，不会因婴儿的重量而感到身体疼痛或不适。而且听起来她非常喜欢和你亲热，如果有一些帮助和支持，这对你们两个来说会是一段美好的时光。”

安娜脸上痛苦的表情变成了轻松的笑容。这几个星期以来，她紧锁的眉头终于展开了，而且她再也不觉得孤单了。

————————————————————

安娜的心情非常好，她蹦蹦跳跳的穿过车道，像音乐剧里的人一样随着旋律打开门，“我回来了!”艾莎正瘫在沙发上，穿着一条瑜伽裤和一件超大号的t恤，用笔记本上网。

“我本来想问问你进行得怎么样，不过从你唱着歌我知道一切都很顺利。”

安娜脱下外套，把她的东西放好，继续着她的舞步走向艾莎，亲了亲她柔软的脑袋。

“是的，我学到了好~~多东西，而且可以把这些事都说出来的感觉真好。倒不是说我有很多事闷在心里，好吧，有一些，但不是因为你。嗯......有一些是因为你，但不是全部。”

这才是她可爱的安娜。在过去的几个星期里，那个爱唠唠叨叨、充满活力的红头发被压力和紧张打败了。艾莎做了她唯一能做的事来阻止安娜的胡言乱语，她拉着安娜的辫子使她停下来，把她拉进怀里，在她的嘴唇上留下了一个缠绵的吻。

“对了，我们还讨论了那个。这么说吧，你和你的需求。”

艾莎歪着脑袋，像一只困惑的小狗。

“我的需求。你是说你没有需求?”她对着安娜傻笑。

上帝阿，那个调皮的艾莎回来了，这真是太好了。安娜心想。

“我有，但说实话，现在没人能赶得上你。自从夏威夷那次你两天没让我离开房间之后，我就再也没见过你这样了。”

艾莎想起她们成为情侣后的第一次旅行，开心的笑了。

“哦，是的，我记得。那很有趣。”她的笑容变得淘气起来，此时安娜意识到她只是在给艾莎的火上浇油。

“那么......我们是不是?”

艾莎把头转向卧室，用拇指在安娜的辫子上打圈圈。

“你就像那个劲量小兔子。你一点都不累吗?”艾莎看着安娜的眼睛，往下收了收下巴。

“Un uh。”她摇摇头，天使般的脸孔上露出了更加灿烂的笑容。

“好吧，但就一次，我还要改作业，而且因为参加了小组会我的进度已经落后了。”

艾莎从沙发上跳起来，牵着安娜的手走向楼梯。

“一次就够了。再说了，你还要为明天早上补充能量。”当艾莎像装满沙子的袋子一样懒洋洋地爬上楼梯时，安娜叹了口气。

“唉，艾莎......没有什么能取悦你。”她们走上楼梯时，艾莎咯咯地笑了起来，她回头看了看安娜，然后她们一起走向卧室。

“实际上，我想先取悦你，小姐。”


	8. 第十二章

能量重新得到补充后，艾莎很早就醒了，她坐在床沿上边系着网球鞋，边看着安静睡着的安娜。安娜的嘴边留了一小串口水到枕头上，还伴随着轻微的鼾声。

艾莎已经准备好了要在附近做一个休闲的早晨散步，穿着黑色运动紧身裤和深紫色的跑步夹克，手里拿着水瓶，她从床上站起来，朝门口走去。但在门口停住了，她转过头来又看了一眼安娜，安娜正四仰八叉地躺在她那边的床上，好像要在梦中做一个雪天使。

艾莎常常一大早自己溜出去，这样可以得到一些独处的时间来理清思绪，以及享受片刻的平静和安宁。但不知为什么，这一次她不想留下安娜，即使她还在熟睡。她走回安娜身边，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀叫醒她，这是一个不可能完成的任务，但值得一试。

“嘿，醒醒。”她凑到安娜耳边小声的说。安娜唯一的反应就是扯出一缕卡在嘴角的红头发，发出口齿不清的呢喃。

“我要去散散步。你想一起来吗？”睡得正香的红头发依然没有回应。

“好吧，你睡吧，我一会儿就回来。”

安娜在睡梦中听到了几个字，脑子里慢慢地拼凑起艾莎要出门的信息。“不，不。别走。”安娜的眼睛还没有睁开，她的手摸索着想要抓住艾莎。

“安娜，如果你起床你就可以一起来，我们可以谈谈......如果你愿意的话。你想谈什么都行。” 独自睡一张大床挺不错的，但和艾莎度过一段美好的时光更有吸引力。另外，这还得到了锻炼，在前一天吃了半盒冰淇淋后，安娜觉得这样也没什么不好的。

“好~~~吧，我起来了。”安娜一边说着，一边把胳膊伸过头顶，打了个长长的哈欠。

“来吧，瞌睡虫。快去穿衣服。”艾莎在安娜的额头上飞快地亲了一下。

对于艾莎来说，幸运的是安娜不需要花很长的时间去准备，真的。艾莎会花好几个小时来准备，而安娜似乎一眨眼就搞定了。艾莎觉得这是因为安娜总是精力充沛，对生活充满热情。很快，她们就手挽着手出了门，沿着街道一直走，她们在拐角处停下来，要决定是去公园还是沿着河边散步。安娜知道河道尽头有一家咖啡店，她想去咖啡店，带着艾莎往那个方向走去。

————————————————————

这是一个美好的冬末清晨，空气清新凉爽，即将发芽的树木愉快地提醒着人们春天就要来了。只是对于可怜的安娜来说，天气还是太冷了，她穿着羽绒服，紧紧地靠着艾莎来取暖。

“我喜欢你不仅不会觉得冷，而且怀孕让你更暖和了。说真的，你就像一团火，我都可以在你旁边烤一块棉花糖。”

安娜努力用颤抖的牙齿说话，感觉自己冻红了的耳朵后面有种冷冷的刺痛感。

“你走路时就会暖和起来的。如果这还不行，我们就去给你弄点比太阳中心还热的咖啡。”

艾莎用双臂环抱着安娜，轻轻地摩擦着安娜的身体，试图让她暖和起来。她们走过几个街区后，安娜松开艾莎紧紧抓着她的胳膊，把艾莎的手握在自己戴着手套的手里。

“嗯......我想问问你们的小组会进展得如何。你已经去了好几次了，对吧？”艾莎内疚的问道，她觉得自己是安娜去那的主要原因。

“是的，已经三次了我想。我真的很喜欢，那里的每个人都有很棒的事情可以分享，而且她们都非~~~常理解我。”安娜说话时脸上露出高兴的神情，而艾莎发现自己陷入了复杂的情绪漩涡之中。

她为自己变成了一个荷尔蒙泛滥的疯子，让安娜的生活变得痛苦而感到内疚，现在她要从别人那里得到安慰和同情，而不是从她这。不想破坏安娜新获得的力量，她艰难地咽了口唾沫，极力摆出一副快乐的表情。

“那太好了。我真的很高兴你能从中受益。听起来那里有很多非常善解人意的人。”

安娜翻了个白眼，困惑地看着艾莎。

“你刚才是对着手卡念的吗？听起来这么勉强。”

听到这个说法，艾莎睁大了眼睛，嘴巴也张得大大的，倒不是说这话不对。

“我了解你。你瞒不了我的。你不喜欢我去参加小组会？是吗?”

安娜没有看路，她直直地盯着艾莎，等着她回答。艾莎的舌头好像打了结，她不知道该如何表达自己的想法而不会伤害安娜的感受，或是不会贬低这个令她觉得愉快的小组会。“如果你不想让我去，我......"艾莎打断了她。

“不，我想你去。”艾莎的语气和她说的听起来完全不是一回事，安娜在人行道上停住了。

“听起来可不像。我做错什么了吗？”安娜沮丧的耷拉着脸。艾莎清楚地意识到她现在把自己的问题变成了安娜的问题。就是这种不变的争吵方式使得安娜不得不加入那个小组。

“打住，不。你绝对没有做错什么。我是真的很希望你去。很显然，你需要它来容忍我。”她做了一个深呼吸，呼出的气形成了一小团凝结的雾气。“是我。我是在气我自己把你逼到那里去。我很自责，可以给你带来安慰的是完全陌生的人，而不是我。”

安娜一看到艾莎鼓起下唇撅着嘴，她的沮丧几乎都消失了。艾莎撅着嘴的脸都那么可爱。安娜举起戴着手套的手抚摸着艾莎发红的脸颊。

“嘿，别忘了这种情况多数都是暂时的。你不会一直都在怀孕，而且谁知道呢，也许这三个月你会感觉好起来。尽管过去的一个月很艰难，但对于我们即将得到的东西来说，这只是一个小小的代价，对吧?”

她的手从艾莎的脸上滑下来，抚摸着艾莎的肚子。“看看这儿多美啊。”看着她抚摸着的地方，知道她们的宝宝正蜷缩在里面。“别对自己太苛刻。”

艾莎抿着嘴点点头。“你说得对。对不起。”重新挽起安娜的胳膊，她们继续沿着人行道往前走。

“说到宝宝，几周后我们得去让奥肯做大排畸和基因测试。他们发邮件给我了，还问我在下一次产检时想不想知道宝宝的性别。我们之前没有说过这个。”

“我不想知道。”安娜实事求是地说。“你不想吗？为什么？”安娜不用问艾莎，从她的反应就知道她很想知道宝宝的性别。“因为，艾莎，这是你一生中最大的惊喜。”艾莎的眼睛来回转动，试图接受安娜说的话。她确实想知道。艾莎是a型血，她想要提前了解所有的事情。她不像安娜那样喜欢惊喜。

“惊喜？不是男孩就是女孩。惊喜就像是第三个答案。我还以为我们会在这个问题上达成一致。而且，你还有宝宝长得像谁的惊喜呀。”

安娜的语速加快了，这意味着她不会让步。“艾莎，听着，你是怀孕的那个人，你会经历所有的一切。不管是好的还是坏的。而不是我，所以你至少应该让我拥有这个。我希望这是一个惊喜。”

“但是安娜，我想为房间设计配色方案，起个名字还有......我不知道......做些计划。”可怜的艾莎发现自己说不过狂躁的安娜。她说的和安娜说的相比并不是什么更好的理由。

“有很多中性的配色方案。你是个出色的设计师。我相信你会想到办法的。”安娜幸灾乐祸地拍了拍艾莎的背。

“好吧，我会想办法的。”

当那些完美的男孩和女孩房间的景象从她的脑海中消失时，艾莎咬紧了牙关。唯一能让她平静下来的是，安娜是对的，她不能怀孕。所以当然，她怎么能不给安娜任何她想要的东西来弥补这个遗憾呢。她心里知道，安娜看着艾莎经历自己一生所期待的事情，所有这一切对安娜来说一定很艰难。这是艾莎第一次真正开始思考这个问题。

“安娜，你知道我希望可以是你。”她的语气平稳了下来。

“我知道。”安娜看着艾莎，对她笑了笑。“但与此同时，你不能否认你确实喜欢怀孕。不要让我不能怀孕这件事夺走你的快乐。”艾莎想给安娜一个微笑，但她的嘴唇反而抿成了一条线。

“哦，天啊，终于到了，咖啡。”安娜松开艾莎的手，匆匆走进咖啡店。艾莎赶上安娜的时候，她已经在点单了。在艾莎认识的人中安娜是唯一一个点拿铁咖啡还要加鲜奶油的人。

“艾莎，你要什么?”艾莎就像被车灯照到的小鹿一样惊慌失措。因为咖啡因是禁忌，她已经好几个月没有踏进咖啡店一步了。

“我不知道我能买什么。”她的眼睛慌乱地扫视着菜单，没有一样是无咖啡因的。

“有什么是不含咖啡因的可以给她吗?”安娜赶紧营救艾莎，她对咖啡师说道。

“我们任何东西都可以做成无咖啡因的。”咖啡师回答，艾莎皱起了眉头。

“不好意思，她有点挑剔，但那是因为她怀孕了。”安娜有点尴尬。

“知道了。”咖啡师向安娜眨了眨眼睛。“我们有许多不同的茶叶，天然不含咖啡因，我们还有热苹果酒。”

想到里面又甜又辣的精华足以让艾莎倒吸一口气。“好的，就那个。热苹果酒听起来不错。”

“好的，您的名字?”咖啡师拿起他的笔准备在杯子上写名字。

安娜抢先回答道:“娜塔莎。”

这种生活中的小事给了安娜快乐，不知道为什么，她觉得给咖啡师一个假名字很有意思。对安娜来说，这就像有了一个秘密的身份，可以让她短暂地体验另一个人的人生。

“苹果酒是给艾莎的。”金发女郎坦率地说。

两人在靠近窗户的一张小圆桌旁坐下。“娜塔莎?我们今天是俄罗斯人吗?”艾莎咯咯地笑着。

“昨晚我在看《欲望都市》的重播，看到了比格的妻子娜塔莎。”

“啊，我知道了。”艾莎回答道，安娜总是知道如何让生活变得有趣。。

“你什么时候再去比约曼医生那儿来着?”安娜转开话题，引到正事上。

“星期二下午一点。我告诉你的时候你说你因为考试不能来，你忘了?”

安娜眯起眼睛极力回忆那次对话。“哦，对。你只是去检查胎盘，不是全身检查，对吗?”

“是的。最好是高高的，好好的，我可不想在床上躺三天。”想到自己要被限制住，不能有任何的娱乐活动，她翻了个白眼。

“哎呀，那会很无聊的。小组里有一些人说，现在这个阶段你应该可以感觉到宝宝在动。你感觉到什么了吗?”

艾莎用迷惑的神情看着安娜。“没有，如果我感觉到的话，你觉得我会不马上告诉你吗，傻瓜?”

“嗯，当然，我想我是说你有没有什么不同的感觉?”

艾莎双臂交叉放在胸前，想了想。“没有。我一直在等着看有什么变化，但通常只是我的肚子在咕咕叫什么的。我非常想感受一下。”

安娜想着她的手被第一次轻轻地踢的感觉就傻乎乎地笑了起来，不过咖啡师洪亮的声音把她拉回了现实。

“娜塔莎，艾莎!”两个人不明白为什么店里只有她们两个人他们还要喊自己的名字。

“叫你了，娜塔莎。”艾莎得意地笑着，在安娜走过去给她们拿饮料时轻轻拍了拍她的屁股。安娜很快就回来了，艾莎几乎要怀疑是不是出了什么事。

“看看你的杯子上写了什么。”安娜把杯子上的套子拿掉，转向艾莎。

“‘给准妈妈，艾莎’。阿，真贴心。”艾莎转过身，向咖啡师挥了挥手，比了一个谢谢的嘴型。“等一下，他是怎么知道的?”

“我告诉他的。总得有人解释一下为什么你在点餐时会恐慌发作吧。”安娜开玩笑地吐了吐舌头，然后连喝了几小口她的热饮。

“好吧，谢谢你照顾我，娜塔莎。”她也向安娜吐了吐舌头。

她们坐着聊了一会天，但大部分时间只是听着头顶上扬声器播放的爵士乐，享用着她们的饮料。喝完最后一口咖啡后，安娜把艾莎从椅子上扶起来，然后她们沿着河边往家走去。

在离她们的家只有几个街区时，安娜发现艾莎笑眯眯的，而且......变得妩媚了起来。她们没有说话，而是开始了一场视线追逐的游戏。每次安娜想要抓住艾莎那双色眯眯地看着她的蓝眼睛时，它们就会飞快地飘开。她们的小游戏一直在继续，直到她们来到一个路口，安娜决定要弄清楚到底怎么回事。

“你怎么了？你一直盯着我看。”安娜话音刚落，艾莎就猛地把安娜推到灯柱上，抓着她的衣领，紧紧地把她们的嘴唇锁在一起，深深的吻了一下。当艾莎松开时，安娜差点喘不上气。

“艾莎，我们在外面!我们认识的人能看见我们!”

让金发女郎意识到她们在公共场合秀恩爱只是让她更加兴奋。“我不在乎。让他们看。”她把舌头伸到安娜紧闭的嘴唇之间时，发出了呜咽声。

“我们的邻居，我们的邻居会看到我们。”

“好吧，那他们就会知道我们有一个健康幸福的婚姻。”艾莎咯咯地笑起来，她靠得更近继续用嘴唇猛烈地攻击着安娜。

“噢，我的老天爷，我们快把你弄回家吧，赶紧的。”人行横道的标志一变，她们就以最快的速度赶回了家。

她们刚进门，衣服立刻开始到处乱飞。安娜知道她们连卧室都走不到，她的运气只足以让她把她的饥渴娇妻带回到家里。

不过至少她觉得自己对局势有了更多的掌控，她用从小组会和她们推荐的各种网站上获得的知识武装了自己。她已经做好准备迎接艾莎永不满足的胃口，不再害怕不该做什么；她还接受了小组会组长的建议，决定好好享受她们生命中最美好的性爱，好吧，至少是艾莎的。

由于拿铁咖啡的咖啡因仍然在她体内流动，安娜先脱掉了衣服，然后四处寻找最近的地方来进行她们的大胆冒险。艾莎还在努力把她鲜蓝色的运动胸罩脱下来，最终把它从肩膀上滑下，然后扔到一边，安娜的脑袋随着它转来转去，看着它飞过沙发。

“过来。”

安娜示意艾莎跟着她，牵着她的手走进厨房。她们都几乎光着身子，艾莎踮着脚跟在后面，不知道安娜要干嘛，不过她很想知道。

厨房被设计成一个大的方形，四周是宽阔的深灰色花岗岩台面，中间有一个中岛台。安娜一开始觉得中岛台是个好地方，但头顶上挂着的锅碗瓢盆会妨碍她。她让艾莎靠在旁边的柜台边上，解开艾莎的辫子。如果艾莎需要做爱，那安娜就需要艾莎的头发。就这么简单。

“坐到边上。”安娜小声地说。艾莎把手放在光滑的花岗岩边缘，在安娜的帮助下坐在柜台上。安娜把双手放在艾莎的膝盖上，分开它们，为自己腾出空间，同时扶着艾莎的后背，让她的身体靠着自己散布着雀斑的身体。

艾莎睁大了眼睛，眼巴巴地等待着安娜的下一步行动。目前为止她非常感兴趣，很明显，安娜有在做她的功课。

“放轻松，如果你需要额外的支撑就向后靠在你的手上。”艾莎充满期待但没有说话，只点了点头。安娜慢慢地靠近，把手放在艾莎的脖子上，她耳朵的后面，然后包住她撅起的下唇给了她一个吻，随之而来是更深更长的吻。艾莎发出了大声的呻吟，在安娜听起来就像是美妙的音乐，她把双手放在艾莎下腹部，然后慢慢游移到艾莎柔软的胸部。

“敏感吗?”安娜小声的说了一句，继续着她们的亲吻。

也许对于艾莎来说性爱的感觉更好，但是安娜的双手也因为丰满的乳房而欢呼雀跃。她现在越来越明白，约翰·梅尔说的“你的身体是美妙仙境”是什么意思了。

艾莎很渴望安娜的抚摸，这让一切都变得更好了，安娜也因为被需要而感觉很好。她的手顺着艾莎颤抖的身体向下，伸开手指，把手放在艾莎隆起的肚子两侧。不知怎么的，安娜现在能够从她妻子怀孕的美丽身体中获得快乐了，不再为有一个小小人在偷听她们的想法而分心。

安娜从身后的水槽里拿起一条手巾，铺在地板上，然后跪在上面，这样她的视线可以正好和艾莎闪亮的热源平齐。艾莎本能地移到柜台边缘，像安娜建议的那样把手放在身后，做好准备迎接即将发生的事情。安娜舔舔嘴唇，轻轻地亲吻艾莎的大腿内侧。

安娜温柔的舔舐和亲吻使得艾莎拱起背，用力地把她的臀部向前推。通常安娜是一个耐心的情人，喜欢花时间品尝她心爱的妻子，但艾莎不是。当她的荷尔蒙泛滥时，那就像是一场冲向终点线的比赛。安娜加快了节奏，在艾莎的穴口快速地划着圈，然后把舌头伸进她湿润的身体里。

“嗯嗯阿......安娜!”艾莎几乎要尖叫起来。要不是她得拼命呼吸她已经在尖叫了。

安娜把两根手指插入艾莎的中心，艾莎开始有节奏地推向安娜的手。她更多的拱起身子，金色的卷发在她的背上像波浪一样摆动，安娜吮吸着她敏感而跳动的凸起，她向后仰起头，发出低沉的呻吟。

安娜是个好胜的人，自从她在小组会里听说了多重性高潮后，就把让艾莎达到多重性高潮作为自己的秘密使命。她抬头看着艾莎扭动的身体，听到她越来越高的呜咽声时，她知道第一个高潮要来了。

“啊，天阿......安娜!”强烈爆发出来的快感使得艾莎的脚猛地撞到了下面的柜子上，她的身体兴奋地颤抖起来。

安娜脸上露出了得意的笑容。 **「** **搞定一个了。再来一个** 。 **」** 艾莎睁开眼睛看到安娜没有结束的意思，她有点惊讶。

“你-你在干什么？”艾莎气喘吁吁地问道。

“做些新尝试。放轻松。”安娜放慢了她的节奏，站起来，把头前倾，用嘴巴包住艾莎左边的乳头，轻轻地吮吸。

她知道艾莎的第一次会像鞭炮一样毫不费力地爆发出来，所以安娜保留了一些小技巧来诱发第二个。她慢慢地亲吻艾莎脖子上的脉搏点，舔舐亲吻着她覆盖着薄薄的汗水而发亮的肌肤。安娜的指甲划过艾莎的后背，把她的手指卷进头发里，拽了拽。

安娜加快了手指的速度，舌头在艾莎轮廓分明的锁骨上慢慢地舔舐着。因为之前的高潮艾莎还有点晕乎乎的，她闭上了眼睛，而一股热量在她体内重新聚集。艾莎感到困惑又诧异，她不敢相信自己的身体在比第一次更强烈的性高潮下又再次活跃了起来。安娜的手指动得越快，这种感觉就越强烈，以至于安娜不得不提醒一直屏息的艾莎再次呼吸。看到终点就在眼前，安娜脸上露出了喜悦的神情，她迅速跪下，吮吸着艾莎的阴蒂。艾莎大声的叫了起来，安娜十分肯定她们的邻居都可以听到。突然，艾莎蜷曲起身体，紧紧抓住安娜的红头发，再次沉浸在极度的愉悦当中。当艾莎从高潮中恢复过来时，安娜得意洋洋地和艾莎分开，发出胜利的笑声。 **「** **太棒了！** **」** 安娜觉得自己就像是刚刚在性爱奥运会上获得了一枚金牌。

与此同时，艾莎精疲力竭而浑身无力，她紧紧地搂着安娜的脖子以免摔倒。

“看起来太棒了！我自己都觉得很棒。你感觉怎么样?”安娜兴奋地问道。此刻的艾莎正忙着喘气，顾不上说一句话。她用手捧着安娜的脸，给了她一个虚弱但深情的吻。

“噢，天哪，我好爱你。”

————————————————

“我很抱歉，艾莎，它虽然往上移了，但没有到我想要的位置。”比约曼医生戳了戳艾莎隆起的肚子下方。她一直用胳膊肘支撑着身体，然后重重地靠在检查台上，指尖抵着额头。

“不会把!呃......现在怎么办？卧床休息？”她用手指用力地梳理着头发。

“是的。抱歉了。三天。这意味着除了上厕所外，都不要下床，也不要在床上做剧烈运动，比如工作......或者做爱。不管是给予的一方还是接受的一方（*译注原文为Giving or receiving）。”他认真的看着艾莎，非常清楚她在想什么。

“连电子邮件都不能回?”她的声音变得越来越绝望。

“不能工作，不行。任何费心劳力的事情都不行。”这一次他特别强调。“你已经告诉了你的同事，对吧？所以不会有任何问题的。记住，你和孩子是最重要的。而不是工作。”他的话很严厉，不过是为了她好。“我们星期五见，到时看看你的情况是否有好转。”

“要从现在就开始吗?”艾莎进一步确认。

“是的，现在就开始。回家后给公司打电话。如果他们需要进一步的解释，我会写个假条或者给他们打个电话。”

————————————————

她从比约曼医生的办公室回到家后，就爬上楼梯，换上睡裤和背心，然后爬上床，盖上被子。 **两点钟，我就在床上了。我已经开始觉得厌倦了。**

她们的卧室里没有电视，因为几年前安娜养成了熬夜追柯南·奥布莱恩节目的习惯，这让艾莎难以入眠，每当她快要睡着时就会被吵醒，为此她让安娜戒掉了这个习惯。她现在手边只有手机，于是决定给安娜发消息，给她汇报最新的情况。

“我来了！我来把你从无聊中解救出来了!”艾莎听到安娜咚咚咚上楼的脚步声，然后她冲进卧室。“好了。我有你未来三天生存下来所需要的一切!”安娜手里拿着六个购物袋，胳膊下夹着艾莎的笔记本电脑和充电器。

“你都干了什么?商店是不是被你买空了?”艾莎开玩笑地说道。

“让我们先看看有什么书。有一本你喜欢的杂志，八卦杂志。你被困在床上并不意味着你不能赶上最新的名人八卦和时尚趋势。我还买了一堆育儿杂志，因为...你知道的。原因就不用说了。”安娜拿出一叠杂志，放在艾莎的床头柜上。“我不知道你现在的心情想看什么样的书，所以我给你买了《五十度灰》和蒂娜·菲的《女老板》。你说不要费脑子的，所以我没有买你爱买的戏剧和传记。对不起了。”艾莎翻了翻那些书，对安娜挑的书觉得好笑。“还有什么?”

安娜在其中一个袋子里掏来掏去。“我还有一些有趣的东西。来，试试这个。”她把看起来像是儿童玩具的东西扔给了艾莎。

“这是什么?”艾莎把那个东西拿在手里。

“波板球。你用球拍击球，球会弹回来，你再继续击球。”安娜向金发女郎示范了一番，像职业选手一样一遍又一遍地用力击球。“试试吧。我知道你的成长过程里没有这些东西，但你内心深处的孩子会很渴望玩这些东西。”安娜眼中充满了热情。

艾莎拿起球拍，想要模仿出安娜的完美示范，但是球拍连球都没碰到。“我在儿童玩具上就是个废物。”她沮丧地看着安娜。

“你有足够的时间练习，不是吗？里面有一整袋的玩具什么的。我把惊喜留给你，你自己来把它们都玩一遍。”安娜把袋子放在床边，拿出最后一样东西。

“哦，我差点忘了。我给你买了一本世界上最好的婴儿名字的书。这是最厚的一本，所以我想它的选择范围最广。”

艾莎从安娜手中接过书，盯着封面。“所以我得列一个男孩的名单，还有一个女孩的名单?”

“没错。我知道现在考虑这个问题还为时过早，但我觉得这可能会非常有意思。”艾莎靠近亲了亲安娜。“你对我太好了。谢谢你。至少在一个小时之内我有事干了。”

“慢慢来。我去准备晚饭。玩得开心点!”

——————————————

接下来的两天是艾莎一生中最漫长的两天。被禁止下床只会让她更想下床。她望着外面明亮的蓝天和远处零星的树木。就好像它们在用一种她不能享受的自由嘲弄她。

第一天她就已经看完了所有的杂志，把所有愚蠢的玩具都玩了一遍，还读了《女老板》的前半部分。她本想看《五十度灰》，但又担心这会引起她的性致，会诱使她屈从于荷尔蒙。

第二天她开始翻阅婴儿取名手册，勾出一些她喜欢的名字。她很快发现，她似乎对以某些字母开头的名字有偏好。有好些名字她都喜欢，但一想到这个名字将会伴随孩子的余生，她就觉得这项任务非常艰巨。这是一个如此重要的承诺，以至于她找不到任何看起来配得上的名字。

**「** _**阿伦戴尔** _ **」**

**「** _**阿伦戴尔** _ **」**

她不断地把每个名字和她们的姓配对，试着把每个名字都念出来。不断的重复阿伦黛尔，她不止一次会在前面加上“你从来都不是”。当她和安娜决定结婚的时候，她非常高兴，因为她终于可以摆脱这个背负着太多包袱的名字了。但就和往常一样，安娜总是小题大做，她想要用艾莎的姓氏。她并不真正喜欢自己姓氏的发音，她觉得阿伦黛尔更有档次。而且，在她的父母去世后她希望能有一种归属于某个人的感觉。

突然之间，挑选名字的工作变得很费脑子，于是她放下书，决定休息一下。睡眠已经变得越来越困难。艾莎喜欢趴着睡，但现在已经不可能了。她要用越来越多的枕头来帮助她找到她想要的舒适。一个枕头在她两腿之间，另一个在她背后。她对自己许诺，等她从卧床休息中解脱出来后，她就要去婴儿用品店买一个精致的孕妇枕头。

————————————————————

终于到了星期五，艾莎迫不及待地想要去找比约曼医生。能够站起来再次使用自己身体感觉真好。上高速时她甚至把所有车窗都降下来，让新鲜空气吹拂她富有光泽的头发。

她发现自己又回到了那个熟悉的姿势，仰面平躺在检查台上，看着比约曼医生检查她的腹部。她发现他今天留着胡茬，这让他看起来像一个山地人，而不是医生。他的办公室里到处都是他和他的黑色拉布拉多犬斯文一起徒步和爬山的照片。房间里唯一能证明他是医生的就是挂在墙上的证书和挂在他脖子上的听诊器。

**「** _**高一点，高一点** _ **」**

“你看起来有点紧张。”比约曼医生的声音打断了艾莎的思绪。

“我只是不想再待在屋子里了。我不敢相信有的女人要忍受数周甚至数月的卧床休息。这实在太无聊了。请告诉我它变高了。”

“嗯，它确实变高了。我们要等到下周大排畸时再确认一下，不过现在我认为你可以安全地恢复正常生活了。”他眨了眨棕色的大眼睛，给了她一个让人安心的微笑。

“噢，谢天谢地。我从来没有这么高兴可以回去工作。”艾莎紧紧地抓住自己的双手，放在自己的胸口，为终于可以回归正常生活而松了一口气。

“那么下周要进行大排畸和基因测试。在那时候你们还可以知道婴儿的性别。奥肯说他给你发过邮件了。你们商量好了吗?”

艾莎翻了个白眼，她坐起来，把衬衫拉回到肚子上。“是的。安娜不想提前知道，所以我们不打算测性别。”她的语气中带着失望。

“好吧，嗯......这是关于基因检测的小册子，给你们的，那么我们几周后见。希望下次能见到安娜。”

艾莎跳下检查台，拿起那些小册子，就好像要随着风扬帆起航一样。“谢谢。几周后见。”

当门在她身后关上时，她不禁为自己不能知道性别而感到惋惜。没错，她想要装饰房间，做所有会让新手妈妈们为之兴奋的事情。对她来说，更重要的是可以更多地了解她身体里的小家伙。她都没有感觉到它踢她，她想要知道更多。但她知道她必须把自己的想法放到一边，这样安娜才能实现她的愿望。这是她唯一想要的东西，艾莎不能把它夺走。

————————————————————

“你星期一就可以回去上班了?”安娜正在厨房里忙着做意大利面和蒜蓉面包，而艾莎坐在柜台另一边的凳子上看着她。

“是的，我好高兴。这两天我可受够了。”安娜把一盒面条倒进一大锅开水里，然而有一半的面条洒在了锅边上和地板上。

“哎呀。”她迅速捡起地板上的面条。“不要把它们放回锅里。别以为我不知道你这么做。”艾莎靠在柜台上，确保安娜能听到她说的话。

“什么，我吗？我绝不会做这种事。”安娜无疑是个讽刺女王。她正忙着做鬼脸，没有注意到艾莎脸色发白，她一只手按着肚子，露出了严肃的表情。

“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”安娜忧心忡忡地把手里的意大利面扔掉，跑到艾莎身边。艾莎脸上毫无表情，当她突然大笑起来时，这让安娜从担心变成了恐慌。

“哦，天哪。宝宝在打嗝。”她睁大了眼睛，眉毛几乎挑到发际线上。她花了一分钟的时间才弄明白从体内传出来的那种奇怪的抽搐感是怎么回事。一开始她以为是肌肉的问题，但当她感觉到每抽搐一下都有一种小小的推挤感时，她才知道是宝宝。

“让我摸摸!”安娜兴奋得尖叫，她把艾莎的手推开。

“这儿，就在这儿。”艾莎拉过安娜的手，放在感觉最强烈的地方。但当安娜把手放在那里时，却什么也没有发生。

“等着等着。它还会这么做的。”两人都张着嘴，眼睛紧紧地盯着安娜的手。突然，安娜感觉到她的手在轻微地弹动，好像是艾莎的肚子里传来的。

“啊，我感觉到了！哦，我的天哪！太神奇了。再来一次，宝宝。”没过多久，安娜就又一次感觉到了，她不知道是该兴奋地尖叫还是哭泣。她想同时做这两件事。“你的感觉是什么样的?”安娜问道，蓝绿色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。

“我觉得就像很剧烈的打嗝，整个身体都在晃动，因为我每次都能感觉到整个东西在动。很神奇吧?”艾莎脸上的表情是纯粹的喜悦。她看起来是这几个月来最开心和放松的时候。

“这是有史以来最好的事。我觉得今晚我的手都只能放在这儿了。”艾莎把安娜抱得更近，安娜继续感觉着她手下的小动静。

那天的晚饭烧糊了，不过她们谁也不在乎。现在生活里有更了重要的事情需要关注。那天晚上剩下的时间，安娜一直用勺式抱抱来抱着艾莎，她的手一直放在同一个地方，等待着下一次打嗝或者第一次踢脚。


	9. 第十三章

等待做大排畸的日子感觉无比漫长。在过去的一周里，安娜试图通过在学校帮忙组织一个科学展览来分散自己的注意力。而艾莎也努力投身到工作中去；她在双屏电脑前一坐就是好几个小时，孜孜不倦地为她的迪拜项目画设计草图。

两个人都很兴奋能再次在屏幕上看到宝宝，但是艾莎对于她们即将要做的检查感到非常紧张。比约曼医生给了她一些基因测试的小册子，主要是关于唐氏综合症和其他染色体异常的基因测试，她要从三种测试中选择一种。经过数小时的研究以及和安娜讨论后，安娜完全不知道要选择哪一种检测方法，艾莎决定做一系列筛查，包括超声波检测，然后进行两次单独的血液检测，以确定是否有任何问题。超声波检测可以检测婴儿颈后的脊髓厚度，来确定遗传异常的概率。

艾莎做了她能做的一切，为了让自己不要胡思乱想，不去想那些可能会出错的情况。一个小小的念头就会引出另一个，然后引起连锁反应，让她觉得自己快要因为担心而疯掉。有时她会想人们到底是如何生下健康的宝宝的，这么多的预防措施和测试只会让她觉得怀孕很多时候都像是虎口脱险。

在做超声波检查的前一天晚上，安娜完成了科学展览的评审工作，她在屋子里转来转去的找艾莎。最后在一间用来做设计工作室和家庭办公室的房间里找到了金发女郎。从地板延伸到天花板的书柜里装满了各种各样的书籍，从艺术和历史到几何学和材料科学。这本来是她寻找灵感和验证灵感的地方，但后来更多的是变成了在最后期限前通宵熬夜的地方。安娜看到艾莎坐在一张老式的建筑画图桌前，认真地用铅笔和尺子在她画的大型结构上描出细小复杂的线条。她的指尖两侧都被铅笔粉弄脏了，眼睛全神贯注地看着每一个细节。

“你用铅笔而不是手写笔，你一定很焦虑。”安娜的声音打断了艾莎，她看向站在门口的红头发。她觉得安娜把头发梳成辫子发髻可爱极了。

“一直盯着屏幕看我的眼睛受不了了。有时候，铅笔和纸会让人感觉更自然。”她放下铅笔和尺子，把桌上的橡皮擦屑和铅笔屑收集起来扫进手里，扔进垃圾桶。

“我一直都在想明天的事情，我觉得我要超负荷运转了。我们应该休息休息，准备上床睡觉吧。让我们从痛苦中解脱出来。”安娜伸出手，扶起艾莎，顺便欣赏她画的草图。

“哇，这太棒了。我绝对画不出来。你真的很有才华。”安娜的视线看着向上升起的细细的天际线，看起来像是科幻电影里的场景一样。这是个圆锥形的结构，但在顶部扭曲并逐渐变窄。“这是一座真正的建筑吗?”安娜倚在桌子上想看得更清楚些，她困惑地挑起了眉毛。

“来，我给你解释一下。”艾莎从身后抱着安娜，下巴放在红头发的肩上，回想着自己的设计。“这座特别的建筑是迪拜塔的四座建筑之一。每一座塔都象征着点燃想象力的蜡烛的火焰。”

安娜眯起眼睛，困惑地盯着那座扭曲的塔。

“哇哦，这是你想出来的?”安娜很少能看到艾莎进行中的作品，她太忙了，没时间停下来解释每一个项目。这种时候她可以看到艾莎是多么的有天赋。有的时候艾莎会对自己的工作充满敬畏，但能和安娜一起分享是最令她感到骄傲的。

“是的。客户说他们想要一些标志性的东西。它坐落在水面上，我想这些建筑应该像夜晚的灯塔，像现代版的灯塔之类的东西。”当有人称赞艾莎的作品时，她总是很谦虚。她会好几天都笑容满面，而且她说话时眼神会充满光芒。

安娜离开桌子，转过身来，用手搂着艾莎的腰，紧紧地抱着。“你真的太棒了，你知道吗?”安娜把额头贴在艾莎的额头上，轻轻地亲了一下她的鼻子。

“和你在一起的时候才是。”她给了安娜一个爱斯基摩式亲吻，她们的鼻子相互蹭了蹭，上唇轻轻地碰在一起。安娜发出了满意的哼声，她们又甜蜜地亲吻了几下。“我们该准备睡觉了。明天是我们三个人的大日子。”

上床后，艾莎蜷缩在她的孕妇枕里，安娜在她身后，像勺子一样抱着她。“喜欢你的新枕头吗?”安娜边说边把一只手放在艾莎的肚子上。

“太舒服了。竟会如此的不同。”安娜在她的肚子上划着小圈圈，让她的心里充满了喜悦。当安娜可以有一些和宝宝在一起的时间时，总会让她感觉很好，即使她只能远远的感受。

“它有踢你吗?”安娜问到，希望能再感受一下那种感觉，她宝贝的脚抵在她手上的感觉。

“没有。现在很安静。”艾莎在被子里拉过安娜的手，把它们紧紧地贴在自己的肚子上。她被心爱的妻子紧紧抱在怀里，而孩子在自己的怀里，这种感觉太美妙了。就好像她整个被爱包裹着。

这感觉很好。

——————————————————

当安娜把煮好的咖啡倒进她的玻璃杯时，水管里的水流声引起了她的注意，艾莎一定是去洗澡了。手里拿着咖啡，她舒服地坐在沙发上，等着艾莎做好准备，她翻开奥肯让她们填写的一些文件，要在产检时带过去。安娜迅速填写了伦理出身和家庭健康史，她看了看艾莎填写的内容，并潦草地写下了自己的那部分。 **「** **出生地：挪威卑尔根，父母亲：阿格达和伊顿·阿伦黛尔** 。 **」**

**「** _**奇怪，我还以为她是在奥斯陆出生的，神秘兮兮的。** _ **」**

这是她们结婚以来，她第一次看到艾莎父母的名字。她对他们几乎一无所知，除了她爱他们的女儿。在看似没有尽头的等待后，安娜决定回到楼上去看看艾莎。

**「** _**可怜的家伙可能太紧张了，无法集中精神做准备。** _ **」**

安娜走近浴室时，看到蒸汽从浴室门顶部向外涌出。艾莎在里面待了将近20分钟，把浴室变成了她的蒸汽房，这再正常不过。安娜悄悄的走过去，在稀里哗啦的淋浴声中听到了温柔的呻吟声。安娜不知道自己是该感到担心还是该感到兴奋，她猛地拉开浴帘，把艾莎吓得向后弹开，撞在光滑的墙砖上。

“你在干什......你在......?”安娜看着艾莎，水顺着她身体的曲线流下来。

“安娜，天啊。你把我吓个半死。”艾莎喘着气说道，安娜的嘴角露出了一丝笑意。

”你，你在自娱自乐。”她笑了起来，艾莎想到自己在最私密的时刻被抓个正着就羞得满脸通红。

“不，我没有。”她摇摇头，安娜忍不住哈哈大笑了起来，她弯下腰，捂着肚子。

“你绝对是在自娱自乐，艾莎。这没关系。我只是没想到而已。”她还在笑，觉得艾莎窘迫的样子非常可爱。

“好吧，没错。我只是觉得这能让我放松。”艾莎的脸变得通红。不管她们结婚了多久，私密的时刻被打断还是会让艾莎感到不舒服和有点尴尬。

“我很想帮你一把，但我们要迟到了。所以你能不能快点搞定......我是说准备好。”艾莎动作夸张地把浴帘拉上，安娜笑得跌倒在地，站都站不起来。

————————————————————

这一次她们再去超声诊所时，觉得自己已经门儿清了。她们很清楚流程，安娜焦急地坐在座位边上，手里拿着DVD。艾莎这回穿着裤子，她不在乎自己是否会被弄上粘乎乎的胶状物，她多带了一条裤子可以在上班之前换上。

“我觉得这可能是迄今为止最好的一次超声波检查。宝宝已经长大了，这回可能可以看到真正的宝宝了。”安娜紧张地用手轻轻敲着DVD盒。

“是的，我在网上看了几个视频，这回应该会很令人兴奋。不过别忘了，做性别检查时遮住你的眼睛。”艾莎越过杂志对着安娜笑了笑。

“我不会忘记的。这是我的主意，忘了吗？所以你要记得闭上眼睛。”安娜睁大着眼睛强调了一遍。

“阿伦黛尔。”一个穿着浅粉色手术服的女人大声喊道，安娜像火箭一样从椅子上窜起来。“我们又来了。”艾莎紧跟着安娜，她快要跟不上那个在门诊大厅就开始蹦蹦跳跳的红头发。

这一次，一切都变得更大更清晰了。奥肯正在做大排畸，他花了大约20分钟的时间进行各种测量，在寻找各种她们不了解的东西。艾莎唯一一次感到有点紧张是在他测量胎儿微小而脆弱的脊椎骨内的脊髓时。安娜低头看着艾莎的胸口，觉得她的心脏都快要从她的衬衫里跳出来了。

 **「** _ **薄**_ _ **一点**_ _ **...**_ _ **薄一点**_ _ **...**_ _**薄一点。**_ **」**

“看起来很薄。没什么好担心的。”奥肯在电脑屏幕后竖起了大拇指。

**「** _**呼！** _ **」**

奥肯的动作很快，没有时间解释太多，因为她们还有很多检查要做。安娜和艾莎每次看到自己熟悉的特征时，都会发出哦~，阿~的声音。她们可以看到胎儿的小脚展开贴着艾莎子宫的上部。

“很奇怪，它在推我，但我却没感觉。这就像是在我身体里装了个摄像机。”艾莎微笑着看着她们的宝宝不断地踢脚，拱背，就好像它被挤着了。

她们还看到了像一串珍珠一样的胎儿脊柱。胎儿拱起背并且翻了好几次身子，让她们觉得可爱极了。看到她们对着胎儿的一举一动尖叫，奥肯忍不住笑了起来。奥肯给她们看了一张胎儿的照片，可以看到完美的纽扣鼻子和突出的下巴轮廓。她们两人都在试图分辨出宝宝长得更像谁，但现在还为时过早。

“看，看，看！那是心脏!”安娜指着胎儿胸部中央忽闪忽闪的动作，兴奋不已。

“你还觉得我设计的那座塔神奇。看看我的身体自己都做了什么。”艾莎惊奇地看着在她们宝宝的胸腔中孕育的生命的本质。

最精彩的部分是奥肯切换到3d超声波。当屏幕从黑白颗粒图像变成了各种橙色色调，显示出胎儿正躺着张嘴闭嘴时，房间里充满了惊叹声。

“啊，它在打哈欠。”安娜紧握着手放在胸前。

“那是胎儿正在吞咽羊水。这可以让身体练习消化。”奥肯解释道。艾莎被这一刻打动了，她不得不捂住嘴巴，生怕情绪会影响她的身体。

“好了，我现在要开始检查性别了，你们可以闭上眼睛了。”奥肯提示她们。

“用手挡住眼睛，金发妞，不许偷看。”安娜说道。

她们闭着眼睛，听到奥肯的鼠标不停的点击。奥肯一直没有找到合适的角度，当他终于找到需要的角度时，他说了声“好了”。安娜以为这是告诉她们可以睁开眼睛了，便迫不及待地把手从眼睛上拿开。这时她看着屏幕，看到胎儿正处于一个完美的位置可以看出来性别。

**「** _**哦，该死，我不会看到了吧。** _ **」**

安娜迅速地看向艾莎，看她是否也犯了同样的错误，令她懊恼的是，艾莎就像个乖孩子一样仍闭着眼睛。而奥肯正看着他的电脑显示器，没有发现这一切。

**「** _**快把手抬起来，装作什么都没发生** _ **」**

几分钟后，奥肯说性别检查已经结束，她们可以把手从眼睛上移开了。

“哦，天哪，安娜，这太难了。我没想到我做到了。”艾莎眨了几下眼睛来适应光线。

“是啊，我也是。”安娜的声音有点颤抖，甚至有些嘶哑。

超声波检查结束后，奥肯把照片打印出来，并同时存储到DVD里。坐电梯下到停车场的这段路对安娜来说极其尴尬。她已经知道了孩子的性别，但她不知道是否应该告诉艾莎。是她一开始说不想知道孩子的性别，但在说服艾莎不要提前知道性别之后，她却把事情搞砸了。 **「** **怎么办呢？不要告诉她，然后在孩子出生的时候装作很惊讶的样子？** **」** 安娜在脑海里进行着激烈的斗争，没意识到自己的脸皱成一团。

“怎么了？你在想什么。”艾莎轻轻地把手放在安娜纤细的胳膊上，想要把她从思绪中拉出来。

“哈......哦，没什么，我只是......在消化刚发生的一切。”电梯叮的一声门开了，她们朝着各自的汽车走去。

“我把车停在这儿了。”

“我在那边。”安娜指着相反的方向。

“好吧，那我们下班后见。”她给了安娜一个拥抱，在放开她之前又紧紧的抱了一下。

“好的，晚点见。”安娜仍处于魂不守舍的状态。

“嗯......我爱你。”当她准备离开时回头看了看，好奇为什么安娜没有回应。

“哦，是的，我也爱你。”在走向她的车之前，她飞快地亲了艾莎一下。

**「** _**好奇怪。** _ **」**

她们的告别通常不会这么糟糕。特别是她们刚刚在屏幕上看了她们的宝宝一个多小时。

**「** _**也许跟超声波有关，或者是因为我。** _ **」**

艾莎开始怀疑是否是看到宝宝让安娜回想起过去不舒服的感觉。这次的超声波比以前任何一次都要生动逼真。她停下脚步，手里摆弄着钥匙，想要找出是什么原因导致安娜的举止突然发生了变化。

——————————————————————————

晚饭后，艾莎决定检验一下自己的想法，看看安娜是否会拒绝她的挑逗。如果她这么做了而安娜没有回应，那么她就知道了。

安娜正蜷在她们书房的沙发上。这所房子是艾莎设计的，所以当然会有一个专门用于阅读的生活空间。安娜希望可以沉浸在她们买的育儿书中。在收拾好碗碟后，艾莎决定开始行动。

“你在看什么?”安娜听到艾莎的声音时，她连头都没抬。

“关于怎么以自然的方式养育孩子。”她不敢看艾莎，害怕她的眼神会暴露出她在隐藏什么事情。如果她抬头看一下，就会发现艾莎已经解开了藏青色的丝绸上衣，露出她胸部上方透亮的肌肤。她跪在沙发上，双手和膝盖放在沙发上爬向安娜。

“要不别看书了?”艾莎把脸伏在安娜的脖子上，对着她的耳朵小声地说。

“噢，老天爷，艾莎!你吓到我了。”安娜从沙发上跳下来，弹出去几步远。

“你干嘛这么一惊一乍的?”

“我没有一惊一乍。我只是没想到看书的时候你会靠在我身上。”

艾莎缩回到沙发的一边，安娜的话让她感到很受伤。

“天哪，我就知道。”艾莎难以置信地抬头看着天花板。

“你知道什么?”

“你受不了我碰你，或者你碰我。”

“等一下，什么?”安娜眨了眨眼睛，看着她的妻子。

“是因为我现在显露得更多了，是吗？今天看到孩子让你又害怕了，是不是？我就担心会发生这种事。”

“艾莎，你在说什么？你以为我不想碰你是因为你显露出来了?”安娜的声音越来越高。

“不是吗?”

“这太荒谬了！很多时候我都得克制住自己不要碰你，你知道的。我一直都这样。你怎么会有这种疯狂的想法?”

“那今天我们离开诊所的时候。我说我爱你，你都没理我。然后给了我有史以来最敷衍的吻。”艾莎冷冷的蓝眼睛里充满了泪水。

“等一下，打住。不是那样的。是我在想别的事情，我发誓，这和我不想亲你、我不爱你或者那些荷尔蒙让你觉得我怎么了都没有关系。”

“那你在想什么?”艾莎的语调软了下来，但很明显她不会轻易放过安娜。

“什么?”

“如果不是那样，那是什么?”艾莎追问道。

“啊...艾莎...我不能告诉你。”安娜咬着下唇，不让自己再说下去，她觉得自己在冒汗。

“你不能告诉我，因为这不是事实。”艾莎怒气冲冲地冲出房间，走向她们的卧室。

“等一下，艾莎，别走，不是这样的——”砰!“根本不是。”

艾莎用力关上了卧室的门，希望能让安娜明白她的意思。

**「** _**好极了，现在我不得不告诉她了。她还以为我不爱她了。这可比真相更糟糕。干得漂亮，安娜。** _ **」**

她知道自己该做什么。安娜慢慢地走上楼梯，走向卧室。敲门前她停住了，她听到艾莎蒙在枕头里小声的哭泣。

“艾莎，我能进来吗?”没有回答。“求你了，我得和你谈谈。”轻微的呜咽声在门内回荡。“好吧，我进来了。”

艾莎蜷缩在她的孕妇枕里，把头埋在里面。“艾莎，今天超声波检查时有些事我要告诉你。”

**「** _**好吧，就跟没说一样。** _ **」**

她清了清嗓子，紧张地把头发别到耳后。“好吧那个......奥肯做性别测试时，我不小心把手放下来，然后我看到了。”

艾莎猛地坐起来，迅速转过身，速度之快把辫子甩到了自己的脸上。“你看到了什么?”

**「** _**哦，天阿** _ _**..** _ _**。** _ **」**

安娜强迫自己说出来时，她闭上了眼睛，感到很难堪。“阴茎。我睁开眼睛时看到了阴茎。”

艾莎睁大了眼睛，以至于安娜觉得它们会跑出来抓住她。“什么!”安娜犹豫不决地走到床边，听到艾莎尖锐的声音，她畏缩了。

“对不起，艾莎，我不是故意的，我觉得自己就像个白痴，因为是我告诉你我们不要提前知道性别的。但至少你现在知道了这不是因为我不想碰你或者别的什么。这也不错，对吧?”

艾莎飞快地摇头，一缕金发粘到了她满是泪水的脸上。“不！这意味着你骗了我半天，你打算什么时候告诉我?”

安娜不敢看艾莎的眼睛，低头看着她的手，摆弄着她手指上的戒指。“我不知道。这就是为什么你觉得我不理你，因为我在想该怎么处理这件事。”

做了一个深呼吸后，艾莎看得出来安娜非常诚恳，她的怒气慢慢平息了下来。“你怎么知道你看到的是阴茎?”

“什么意思?”安娜的眉毛困惑地皱了起来。

“我看了很多超声波视频，想要学会如何分辨东西，但我根本搞不清楚自己在看什么。”

安娜伸手拂去艾莎红扑扑的脸上的一缕缕头发。

“艾莎，我知道我看到了什么。”安娜把手放在艾莎的膝盖上，等着她的话被消化，直到艾莎最终做出回应。

“这么说我们要生个男孩了?”

——————————————————

在比约曼医生的办公室，他们正在检查超声波的结果。他们三个紧紧地挤在一个大的电脑屏幕前，比约曼医生点击着一张张的黑白照片。

“在这里你可以看到胎儿的心脏。这是四个腔室，血液流动看起来正常。你们两个干吗对着我笑?”她们相互看了一眼，咯咯地笑起来，她们的秘密再也藏不住了。

艾莎决定告诉他。“你说宝宝的方式。好像什么都不会泄露似的。”她咬着下唇，脸上露出了更多的笑容。

“是你们俩说不想知道孩子性别的。”他棕色的眼睛困惑地在两人之间来回扫视。

“没关系，我们已经知道了。安娜偷看了，她看到了阴茎。”她咯咯地笑着，轻轻推了一下红头发的肩膀。

“呃......你确定那是你看到的东西吗?”他仔细看了看超声波报告，证实了他的怀疑。

“是的。”安娜满脸自信。“好吧，那你告诉我这张照片里哪是你看到的阴茎?”安娜仔细看了看超声波照片，指了出来。

“就在那儿。一个阴茎。等一下......一......二......三，四，五......等等，什么?”安娜一脸茫然地盯着屏幕。

“这不是阴茎，这是一只脚或之类的，对吗?”艾莎很快就明白了。

“实际上是手。”比约曼医生的脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。“等一下，那是个女孩?”安娜感到非常尴尬和迷惑，不知道该说什么，由艾莎问出了这个问题。

“仅仅因为它有一只手并不意味着它是个女孩。”他对安娜陷入的境地觉得好笑。

“那到底是什么?”艾莎现在完全糊涂了，而且非常沮丧。

“听着，如果你们想知道，那也可以。我隔壁有个小一点的超声波仪器。但这不由我决定，你们来拿主意。”

艾莎非常想知道，但是为了安娜，她得克制住自己。她紧紧地抓着椅子的两侧，竭力控制住自己的语气，等着安娜说话。“我们可能需要一点时间讨论一下。”安娜的语气流畅而严肃。

“好的，我给你们俩几分钟时间，如果你们想知道就得做出决定。”

——————————————————————

**原文作者关于体外受精的知识科普：体外受精时，卵子和精子被放在一个培养皿里，直到卵子受精。然后把卵子注射到女性的子宫里。在本故事中，除了使用捐献的精子外，安娜和艾莎都提供了卵子，因此，她们不知道是谁的卵子受精。**


	10. 第十四章

房间里笼罩着厚厚的紧张气氛，都可以用刀子把它切开。安娜和艾莎正在激烈地争吵，比约曼医生感到情况不妙。他躲到了厚重的木质书桌后面，等待着尘埃落定。

“你现在想知道了？是你说你想要一生中最大的惊喜的!”艾莎气呼呼的说。

安娜不知道哪个更糟，是艾莎讽刺挖苦的语气还是情绪激动的手势。

“我改变主意了。我可以这么做。当我以为是个男孩时，我就开始想他长什么样子之类的事情。”安娜和艾莎争论时，双臂交叉放在身前。

“所以现在你就想知道了？这么久以来我一直压抑着自己的感受，现在你想知道了吗？真是太像你了。”她把脸从安娜面前转开，低声咕哝着最后一句话。

“不好意思，最后一句话是什么?”安娜扬起了眉毛，把双臂交叠在胸前。

比约曼医生放弃了等待，开始翻阅桌上的一些文件，想要用任何方式来屏蔽他面前的激烈争吵。她们现在已经在性别问题上达成了一致，但看到她们都这么生气，他忍不住笑起来。既然她们都想知道，还有什么好吵的呢？

“我说你就是这样，总是在改变主意，摇摆不定，随便你怎么说......都是以我为代价。”艾莎眯起眼睛，声音尖锐而冷酷，她的话直指安娜的内心。

“以你为代价？你不得不压抑你的感情多久，两个星期？我都不知道你有什么好抱怨的。你这么会隐藏自己的感受，我还不得不面对这样一个事实，那就是我在六个月内都不会怀孕，艾莎。”

比约曼医生受不了。他知道她们这样继续下去不会有好结果，于是决定控制局面。

”好了，荷尔蒙，大小姐，都别说了。不要这样对待彼此。现在，要还是不要，你们想不想知道性别?”他知道她们俩都想知道，只要他跟她们说，她们就会放下不快，重归于好。

“要。”她们异口同声地回答。

“好的，那我们就去另一间办公室去看。同意吗?”她们互相看着对方的眼睛，想要确认一下，然后又看回比约曼医生。

“同意。”

安娜看起来快要哭了。她永远都搞不明白为什么她们要这样争吵。比约曼医生带领她们走出房间，艾莎抓住安娜的手，在她出去前把她拉了回来。她的声音平静了下来，眼里也含着泪水。

“我不想不说声对不起就进去。对不起。我不想伤害你。我爱你。”安娜用双臂搂住艾莎的腰，抱着她。

“我再也不想这样了。让我们忘掉这些。不管怎样，十分钟后我们就会感觉好多了。”她把艾莎拉在身后，她们急忙跟上比约曼医生，他已经在隔壁房间启动了超声波仪器。

“好了，躺下，把衬衫拉上来。”艾莎躺在检查台上，卷起衬衫，然后拉下孕妇牛仔裤的裤腰。在涂好凝胶和放好传感器后，安娜尽可能近地站在检查台旁边，和艾莎十指相扣的把手握在一起。

“好了，你们俩都来了，让我们希望宝宝处于一个好的位置，这样我们就能知道了。”婴儿模糊的白色轮廓出现在屏幕上，每个人都能感受到房间里的紧张气氛。“完美。宝宝的位置很好。”艾莎能够辨认出胎儿的腿，认为他们是从下往上看着它，但无法辨认出更多的东西。

“好了，我们准备好知道答案了吗?”他和安娜一样咧着嘴笑。艾莎有点紧张，但也非常兴奋，她如坐针毡。额头上集起了越来越多的皱纹，眉头也越来越高。“是的!”这个悬念快把她们逼疯了。

“是女孩!”他终于说道。

安娜尖叫起来，紧紧地抱着艾莎，把她憋得几乎要喘不上气。“是女孩!”安娜不停地重复着。“我错了，但我一点也不在乎。我好高兴。”比约曼医生看着她，微笑着擦去艾莎肚子上的凝胶。

“艾莎，你还好吗?”安娜过于兴奋，没注意到艾莎哭了。她没有发出任何声音，只是用手捂住嘴，眼泪流了下来，打湿了她的手。

“等一下，这是高兴的眼泪，对吗?”这些天来安娜对艾莎有点捉摸不透。艾莎把手从嘴上拿开，用羊毛衫的袖子擦了擦鼻子和脸颊。

“是的，当然是高兴的眼泪。”但这只会让她流下更多的眼泪，她的脸上留下了几道睫毛膏的痕迹。

“等等，你真的想要一个女孩。可是你什么也没说。”安娜不知道艾莎这么想要一个女孩。

“你说你不想知道，我怎么能说我想要一个女孩呢?”对于艾莎来说，女孩不只是可以买那些可爱的衣服和饰品。她当然很期待那些。但是女孩是打破这个循环的机会。可以纠正她所经历过的错误。她知道自己想要成为什么样的家长，和她自己的父母完全不同。

“恭喜你们。”当比约曼医生看到安娜抱着艾莎，擦去她的眼泪时，他不禁为她们感到高兴。“我给你们俩一些时间。”他在她们身后关上门，让她们可以私下庆祝。

当她们走出办公室，走进停车场时，她们都为要分开而感到悲伤。

“在这之后我们不得不回去工作，真是糟透了。我想去庆祝一下什么的。”安娜有点希望艾莎能允许她们休息一天，来庆祝这个好消息。

“我也是。但是我有个会议不能错过而且这么短的时间你也不可能找到代课老师。我们家里见。”她们迅速地亲了一下，然后就各自离去了。艾莎不得不赶回去参加一个会议，但她想要提前下班，为安娜准备一些特别的东西。

——————————————————————————

在漫长的一天工作之后，安娜终于把车开到了车道上，却发现艾莎已经比她先到家。

“搞什么鬼?”她都记不起上一次艾莎在没有生病或其他紧急医疗情况下提前回家是什么时候了。她觉得不会是因为这两种情况，因为如果有什么不对劲艾莎会告诉她的。她小心翼翼地推开门，不知道自己将要面对什么情况，她四处寻找艾莎。只看到金发女郎在厨房里，站在摆满食材和炊具的柜台后面。

“你回来了!”艾莎迎向安娜，亲了亲她，然后把她带进厨房。安娜发现一切正常后松了一口气，但仍然困惑于到底发生了什么事。

“这是什么?”她看着柜台，知道艾莎正在做些什么，但是从食材看不出来是什么。

“我要为我今天做的事道歉。同时我也想庆祝一下，所以我觉得一起做点什么会很有意思。”从她们约会的第一年起，安娜就没见过艾莎做饭。她更像是那种端庄的淑女，所以一想到她要系上围裙，一起做点什么，安娜就兴奋不已。

“我们在做什么?看起来像华夫饼什么的。”

艾莎咯咯地笑起来，她知道为什么安娜会这么想，因为柜台上有个像铁模一样的东西。

“不，不是华夫饼。这是很特别的。我们要做krumkake（*译注挪威圣诞蛋筒）。”安娜身体里那个幼稚的小女孩咯咯地笑起来，她努力不让自己笑出来，破坏这一刻。

“对不起，krum什么?”她咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出声。

“成熟点吧，傻蛋。这是挪威语，意思是弯曲蛋糕。”

安娜倒吸了口气。“我们在做挪威的东西?”安娜突然意识到这真的是一个重要的时刻，她用双手捂住嘴来掩饰自己的情绪。艾莎，这个在没人逼她的情况下几乎从不谈论挪威或任何与挪威有关的事情的女人，安娜只听她用挪威语说过几个词，现在她不仅说了挪威语，她还要做来自挪威的食物。对于艾莎来说，这相当于把自己的内心世界展露了出来。

“什么......怎么......为什么?”安娜有很多问题，它们都争先恐后地想要说出来。

“我想让你知道我有在努力。我今天真的很开心，这让我感觉好多了。我突然意识到，你不会是我生命中唯一一个想知道我过去的人。这个小女孩也会问我各种各样的问题。这就是我当初把这些东西从家里带过来的原因。和其他人一起分享并传承下去。”

安娜诧异得连嘴都闭不上。泪水涌上了她的眼睛，一股暖流从她的胸口蔓延开来。她对安娜敞开心扉了。这种感觉太棒了，她不知道该说什么。于是她投入艾莎的怀抱，紧紧地抱着她。“谢谢你。”她对着艾莎的耳朵小声的说。

“安娜，我还没给你看最精彩的部分呢。”安娜退开，困惑地看着艾莎。

“还有?”她把安娜带到一个小型铸铁模具前，这个模具看起来很像华夫饼模具，但是更漂亮。两个盘子上装饰着玫瑰花纹，中间环绕着四个心形。

“这是krumkake模具。这是我祖母的，mormor，我敢打赌我的父母发现我把它拿走了，他们一定会非常生气的。”安娜惊讶于艾莎的语气很平稳流畅。这么多年来，她从来没有办法在不引起情绪崩溃的情况下从她那知道这么多。

“Mormor。这是她的名字吗?”安娜把艾莎的手握在自己的手里，用拇指摩挲着。“不，是祖母的意思，就像奶奶。”

“你和mormor一起做这个?”她问道，尽量不让自己听起来过于急切。

“是的，圣诞节的时候。每个圣诞节，直到我十二岁那年她去世。”艾莎凝视着铁模上复杂的图案，好像沉浸在记忆中。

“艾莎，你是怎么做到的？你愿意告诉我这些，但你看起来…很开心。”艾莎高兴地叹了口气，对安娜笑了笑，看着她漂亮的绿眼睛。

“我也不知道。我想可能是因为我和奶奶的关系很好，所以说起来要容易一些，这些记忆让我感到快乐而不是悲伤。”她把注意力转回到放在柜台上的一碗面糊上。

“好了，我先做一个，你看着，然后你可以试试。”安娜看着艾莎用勺子以完美的圆周运动搅拌着面糊。她舀起一小勺面糊，倒在底盘上，随着面糊扩散到模具边缘，她迅速将模具合在一起。“数十五下，应该就可以了。”艾莎优雅地把模具翻了个面，把它翻转过来然后打开，出现了一个安娜见过的最精致的小饼皮，漂亮得让人不忍心吃它。“如果中间是棕色的时候就好了。”艾莎伸手拿过一个木制的圆锥面皮滚筒，把饼皮绕着滚筒摊在上面。“这里的动作要快一点，不然就不能保持形状。我做这个的时候都不知道被烫了多少次。”

安娜被艾莎迷住了，看着她纤细的手指灵巧的翻动饼皮，把它摊到圆锥筒外围，温度过高把她的手指烫了一下。“哎哟!”她本能地把手指放进嘴里，缓解灼烧的感觉。

“你没事吧?”安娜同情地皱起眉头。

“嗯。这说明你做对了。就这样，让蛋卷冷却，等所有的面糊都做成蛋卷后，就可以往里面填奶油了。”

安娜拿起那个小圆锥筒，惊叹于由它制作出来的东西，晚上就会全部被消灭光。“轮到我了!”安娜拿起碗，勺了一勺面糊，小心翼翼地移到模具前，她的手颤抖着，努力不让它洒出来。

“要小心，很烫。我刚才就被烫到了。”艾莎低头看着她的指尖，那里还红红的，很痛。安娜伸出舌头，顶着上唇，全神贯注地把面糊倒在模具的正中央。完成后，她马上合上模具，激动地转向艾莎。

“我做到了!”她迅速提醒安娜。

“别忘了数数。最好检查一下。可能过头了。”安娜打开模具，看到饼皮的中心是深棕色的，还有一个黑点，她的笑容变成了皱眉。根本比不上艾莎做的那个完美的棕色饼皮。

“哦，不，我把它做糊了。”她撅起下唇，想要把失败的饼皮从模具上刮下来。

“没关系。我们还有很多面糊。再试一次，这回别忘了数数。”安娜脸上写满了斗志，把另一勺面糊倒在模具上，一直大声数到十五。这次的饼皮看起来和艾莎做的一模一样。

“哈哈，耶!成功了!”她迅速地拿起锥形筒，把饼皮绕在外围。

“你做到了，看起来很完美!”艾莎看着安娜得意洋洋地把自己的作品捧在手里。

“也许你是要生孩子了，但我刚刚做了我的第一个krumkake。”她卷起嘴唇露出一个邪魅的微笑。

她们花了一个小时制作蛋筒，是时候用艾莎放在冰箱里的奶油来把它们填满了。她从一个大银碗里舀出奶油，装进两个裱花袋里，每人一个，她把一个裱花袋递给安娜。

“这部分就简单多了。只要像这样把奶油挤进蛋筒里就好了。”艾莎一只手拿着蛋筒，另一只手拿着裱花袋，轻松地将蛋筒填满，手腕轻轻抬起来，形成一个完美的旋。“这就做完了。尝尝。”她把krumkake递给安娜，她的手接在下面，安娜嘎吱嘎吱地享受着天堂般的美味。

“噢，天啊......这是我吃过的最好吃的东西。”她嘴里嚼着krumkake，含糊不清地说道。艾莎本来只是想让安娜咬一口，但她却一下子把一整个都吃掉了。

“你嘴角有一些......奶油。来。”安娜的眼睛盯着艾莎的手想知道她要干嘛，只见金发女郎用手指擦掉了安娜嘴唇上的奶油，然后把手指上的奶油舔干净，露出一丝羞涩的微笑。

“好了，你来完成这一半，我完成那一半。”安娜拿着她的裱花袋，开始往自己这边的krumkake里填奶油，她还不停地用眼角的余光偷看艾莎流畅的动作。安娜不知道艾莎上次做krumkake到现在已经过了多久，但就好像她一直都在做krumkake。当安娜还在努力地寻找适当的挤裱花袋力量时，艾莎正在以完美的动作一个接一个往蛋筒里填充奶油。安娜还发现艾莎眼睛里闪耀着某种光芒，让她无法把视线从她身上移开。

当所有的krumkake都完成后，艾莎端来一盘krumkake放在咖啡桌上，和安娜依偎在壁炉旁的帕帕森椅上。“我们为什么要做这么多？如果我不控制自己的话，我今晚就能把它们都吃光。”安娜刚吃完一个，又拿起一个塞到嘴里，品尝着奶油中丰富的黄油甜味。

“不好意思。Mormor每次都做很多，我不想因为要减少份量而毁了这个配方。但是很好吃，对吧?”安娜嘴里塞得满满的，只能点点头。艾莎舔了舔手指上的最后一点奶油，依偎在安娜身边，感受着闪烁的火焰散发出来的温暖，她们的腿缠在一起。她们互相看着彼此，安娜伸出手，用手指捻着艾莎的一缕头发把玩。

“这样真好。我希望你可以经常这么做。”她露出一个大大的笑容，眼角都皱了起来。

“嗯，这绝对比我们第一次想要打开箱子要好多了。心急吃不了热豆腐。一次面对太多会让我觉得自己要恐慌发作了。耐心点好吗。”

安娜把头靠在艾莎的胸前，听着她的心跳声。

“慢慢来挺好的。我可以慢慢来。另外，我想我已经吸取了教训，不要逼你。不过既然你给我带来了这种北欧风情，能为我做件事吗?”

艾莎低头看着安娜长着雀斑的脸，用手指梳理着她的头发。“什么?”她轻声问道。

“你能用挪威语说点什么吗？我不常听你说，但是你说起来总是那么动听。”安娜的语气有点犹豫，希望她的要求不会太过分。

艾莎把脸贴在安娜的头上，在想可以说点什么。

“ Jeg elsker deg”（*译注挪威语，后文同，会保留挪威语原文）

安娜完全不知道她说了什么，但是就和她期望的一样，非常动听。“是什么意思?”

“你觉得是什么意思?”她用手托住安娜的下巴，把她拉近，亲了亲她温暖的嘴唇。

“我也爱你。”

—————————————————————

她们前一天晚上把厨房弄得一片狼藉。第二天早上，艾莎打扫后，厨房又恢复了往日的光亮。如果说有什么事会让她变得暴躁，那就是一团糟。她收起krumkake的模具和圆锥筒，走下楼梯进入地下室，要把它们放回到那些可怕的白色箱子里。她很聪明，她前一天晚上要把模具从箱子里拿出来时，知道它们会放在最重的箱子里。这样省去了很多在不知道哪些箱子里找她需要的东西的痛苦。

她小心翼翼地打开放在三个箱子上的那个箱子，小心翼翼地把模具和滚筒放回去，然后迅速把盖子盖起来，免得看到其他她不想看到的东西。她着急想要离开，匆忙转身，突起的肚子撞到了箱子的一侧，使它掉到了地上。艾莎喘着气用手把眼睛遮起来，希望没有东西掉出来，或者坏掉。

她鼓起勇气，慢慢地放下手。当她睁开眼睛时，发现箱子里的东西撒了一地。她把手紧紧地放在胸前，眼睛紧紧地盯着掉出来的每样东西。在她的脚下，有一个镶着金色和紫色玫瑰花的白色小珠宝。远处是一叠照片和童年时期的画作。一个手工制作的小布娃娃从箱子里探出头来，头上戴着一顶小皇冠，身穿蓝色连衣裙。她看到每一件物品都能感觉到自己的心在颤抖。

**「** _**振作一点** _ **」**

她摇摇头，冲过去，疯狂地把能拿到的东西都放回箱子里。她尽量不去看任何东西，不停的放，颤抖的双手都能感觉到被纸划破的刺痛感。当她开始收拾照片时，几乎所有的东西都已经放回到箱子里了。有几张照片落在一些旧的画框中间，艾莎竭尽全力去够它们。她调整了一下自己的身体，让手臂能够更深地伸进狭窄的木板缝里，她用尽全力地伸出手臂，直到她的眼睛瞥见其中一张照片上她的家人正盯着她。她就好像被咬到一样，缩回了手，转身离开了那些箱子，她正要跑时猛地撞上了安娜，吓得尖叫起来。

“这里发生了什么事？你还好吗?”安娜把艾莎抱在怀里，环顾了一圈地下室，发现箱子倒在地板上。艾莎呼吸沉重，紧紧地抓住安娜的胳膊，试图喘口气。

”我-我在收拾东西的时候箱子掉了下来。我就不知道该怎么办。”她艰难地咽了口唾沫，想要控制住自己。

“没事没事，我在这儿呢。我来帮你收拾。”安娜看着艾莎后背快速的起伏，脸上露出了担忧的神情。

“我做不到。这就是刚才发生的情况。我想收拾好，结果吓坏了。油画中间有一张我父母的照片......我已经有六年没见过他了，我现在也不想见到他。”

“没关系。到楼上去吧，放轻松。你会让宝宝兴奋起来的。”安娜把手放在艾莎的背上，让她走向楼梯。

“我知道，我知道。她在疯狂地踢我。”艾莎艰难地走上楼梯时，安娜看了看散落在地板上的杂物。

她把所有东西一个一个地放回箱子里，用敏锐的眼光仔细检查每一样东西。她把手伸到油画之间，捡起那张让艾莎惊慌失措的旧的家庭合照。她看着这张照片，脸皱了起来，这是她见过的唯一一张艾莎父母的照片。她惊讶地发现，她母亲的头发是深栗色的，一点也不像艾莎那样雪白。她的父亲坚忍地站在艾莎和母亲身后，穿着一套深色的双排扣西装。他没有笑，唯一能表露出爱意的就是放在他妻子和女儿肩膀上的那双手。而艾莎。一个只有几英尺高的金发小女孩，用黑色的发带把辫子系在前面。她的眼睛充满了喜悦，似乎有一种她父母都没有的火花。要不是因为她几乎和母亲长得一模一样，安娜简直要觉得她是捡来的。

“安娜，你好了吗?”艾莎的声音从楼梯上传下来，吓得安娜把照片掉在了地上。

“来了。”她迅速地把盖子盖回箱子上，并把那堆箱子堆齐，以免它们再次掉下来。

在上楼之前，她弯下腰捡起照片，放进睡衣的口袋里，然后急忙上楼去看艾莎。


	11. 第十五章

过去的这几天阿伦黛尔家风平浪静。每年的这个时候都是如此。父母的忌日总是会让安娜心情低落。他们去世后的头几年，她很害怕看到日历上的日期，因为这一天永远地改变了她的生活。久而久之，逐渐地形成了某种模式。先是做梦，通常是忌日的前一周。安娜会频繁地梦到她的父母，这些梦非常逼真，充满了恐惧和悲伤。她常常挥舞着四肢、满身大汗地从梦中惊醒，艾莎不得不抱着她，直到她平静下来，重新入睡。等到忌日到来时，安娜会变得非常安静和冷漠。她会低垂着头，平时欢快的步伐也变得沉重而忧郁。尽管她什么都没说，但她决不想一个人呆着；她希望艾莎能在她身边。她最害怕的就是孤独。

艾莎担心今年对安娜来说会特别艰难。这本会是他们成为祖父母的一年，可以见证他们女儿生命中最快乐的时光。她们知道他们会是最好的祖父母。安娜的父母是热情洋溢的人，总是很温暖和体贴。他们的房子里时常充满了欢声笑语，这对于艾莎来说是陌生的。不管安娜想干什么，她的父母都支持她。即使她在一年之内换了三次专业，他们也能理解，并告诉她这只是寻找自我和她想要的生活的旅程中的一部分。

安娜第一次带艾莎回家见她的父母时，她是那么的急不可耐。不仅是因为他们人很好，她还想让艾莎知道幸福的家庭是存在的。她知道她的父母会爱艾莎，尽管他们永远不能取代她自己的父母，但安娜确信他们会像她一样地爱艾莎。

安娜的妈妈几个月来一直听说她的女儿在和一个神秘的美丽女子约会，她要求安娜在感恩节的时候要把艾莎带上，回到她们位于郊区的古朴家里吃晚餐。艾莎从来没有和任何人处于一段要和家长见面的关系中，她非常紧张。她以前甚至没有参加过感恩节晚餐，而这也会是她们第一次一起度假。这是充满了很多个第一次的一天，一想到这些，艾莎就忐忑不安。她在衣橱里翻来找去，手忙脚乱地想挑出第二天要穿的衣服。

“怎么了？你看起来这么紧张。”就在艾莎整理着五颜六色的裙子和衬衫时，安娜躺在艾莎舒适的长毛绒床上咯咯地笑。

“我不知道要穿什么。人们都穿什么去过感恩节呢？是正式的还是休闲的？我觉得我应该打扮得漂亮些，因为我要去见你的父母，但我又不想让他们觉得我太刻意。”她坚定的眼神里充满了绝望。安娜摇摇头，翻了个身，还在咯咯地笑着。

“我们家很随意。说真的，你可以就穿牛仔裤。我父母非常好相处，顺其自然就好。”安娜做了个小小的旋转的手势，开玩笑地弹一下舌头。艾莎放松地叹了口气，继续在衣橱里翻找休闲的衣服。

“这个怎么样？”她问道，手里拿着一条漂亮的深色牛仔裤和一件精神的石南灰色毛衣，想从安娜的脸上找到答案。

“很好。就穿它，然后你就不用再操心了。”她回答道，给了艾莎一个安慰的微笑。

要是艾莎知道自己白费了多少精力就好了。安娜的父母见到艾莎时非常兴奋，即使她穿着纸袋子他们也不会在意。艾莎把牛仔裤和毛衣叠起来，放在深色木质梳妆台上，然后和安娜一起躺在羽绒被上。

“你觉得他们会喜欢我吗?”

安娜对她的荒谬问题嗤之以鼻。“就没有什么会不爱你。他们当然会喜欢你。他们会因为我爱你而爱你。”她俯下身子，用充满爱意的吻驱散金发女郎的忧虑。

“我也爱你。”她们只约会了两个多月，我爱你这句话是她们最近才开始说的。这不是艾莎会常挂在嘴边的话，她被家人和过去的情人伤害了太多次，所以当有人说出来的时候，她并不相信。

当安娜第一次跟她说她爱她的时候，艾莎犹豫了，没有马上回应，使得安娜问她是否也爱她。她的心里有一半是爱着安娜的，用一种她从未感受过的爱，但另一半在提醒她，安娜只有21岁，不可能知道什么是爱。但是她无法否认她们之间的电流，这种难以形容的、无形的感觉，远远超出了迷恋或欲望。

第二天，她们把车停在一座有两层楼的房子前，旁边种着美丽的杜鹃花和郁金香，她们要去见安娜的父母了，而且还要像明天就是世界末日一样饱餐一顿。艾莎知道感恩节的历史意义，但不知道为什么有着巨大彩车的游行以及把自己塞得满满当当会成为历史悠久的传统的一部分。安娜滔滔不绝地想要跟她解释美国假期的习惯。

“我敢肯定挪威也会有一些节日，在那时人们会做一些完全不着调的事情，而这些事情也毫无历史意义。”她开玩笑地说道。“事实上，没错，也有。复活节前后…嗯，那是一种消遣，不是法定假日，叫Paakekrim，在那天每个人都会看犯罪小说或是看电视上的犯罪节目。”安娜难以置信地往后退。“你在瞎说。”艾莎靠在座位上大笑起来，这样挺好的，可以让她放松下来。“我希望我是。”她边说边解开安全带。“好吧，那说好了。今年的复活节我们要看一整天的《犯罪现场调查》。”安娜指着艾莎说道。

当艾莎发现安娜的妈妈从窗户向外张望，热情地挥手时，她们的笑声停住了。“你没问题的，深呼吸。我保证他们不会咬人。”她想要安慰紧张的艾莎。

“嗨，姑娘们！你一定是艾莎吧。安娜跟我说了很多关于你的事，亲爱的。我是安娜的妈妈莉莉安。”艾莎伸出手去和莉莉安握手，脸颊泛起了红晕。

“很高兴见到亻——”艾莎的话还没说完，莉莉安就给了她一个坚定而温柔的拥抱。它是那么温暖，充满了母爱，让艾莎既想要推开这种让她不知所措的身体接触，但又舍不得。她不禁注意到她散发着一种香甜的气味。这和艾莎母亲身上强烈的定制香水的味道截然不同。

“嗨，亲爱的。你爸爸在厨房里削土豆呢。”她在安娜的脸颊上快速地亲了一下，然后把女孩们带进了屋里。这所房子比艾莎过去住的地方要小，这是毫无疑问的，但它就和电视剧里的场景一样。温暖而舒适，墙上贴着一幅幅的家庭照片。一张缺了两颗门牙的小安娜穿着运动衫拿着足球的照片首先吸引了艾莎的目光。这个脸上长着雀斑的小姑娘这么的可爱，她完全无法抵挡。

她跟在安娜身后，一起来到了厨房，安娜的爸爸弓着背站在水槽边上，手里拿着削皮器，在准备把土豆放进炉子上的锅里煮。

“嘿，我漂亮的姑娘！”安娜说她爸爸也是红头发，她没有撒谎。虽然不像安娜那样有着火红的颜色，但是一眼就可以看出她继承了谁的美貌和雀斑。

“爸爸，这是艾莎。艾莎，这是我爸爸安德鲁。”安娜开心地说道，把扭捏的金发女郎推到站在水槽边上的健壮男人的跟前。

“很高兴见到你。安娜给我们说了好多你的好话。这房子里的第一条规矩是，我的房子就是你的房子，所以请随意，怎么舒服怎么来，如果需要任何东西只要跟我或莉莉安说一声就可以了。”他把削皮器放在水槽边上，用印花抹布擦干净双手，然后紧紧地抱了一下艾莎，差点让她透不过气。虽然还不太适应与他们的身体接触，但艾莎很快就知道了安娜为什么会这么有爱心和平易近人。

“谢谢你。你的房子很可爱，我非常期待安娜告诉我的将会是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的那顿饭。”她羞涩地笑了笑，脸上的红晕继续蔓延。

“好极了，我希望你们都饿了，因为我们做了很多吃的。”他咯咯地笑着，转身回到水槽边继续削土豆。

“来吧，我带你看看我的房间。”安娜气喘吁吁地推着艾莎上楼梯，带她来到她小时候住的房间。墙上贴着淡粉红色的锦缎墙纸，这是15年前搬进这所房子里时她父亲贴的。房间里摆放着一张干净整洁的单人床，床上铺着粉红色的床罩，天花板上装饰着会在夜里发光的星星。

“我不知道你这么喜欢粉红色。”艾莎的视线在房间里慢慢地移动，双手握在身前。“你是说我父母有多喜欢粉红色。我想说没关系，不过这是他们选的，不是我。我想我会选绿色或之类的。”安娜爬上床，发出了吱吱呀呀的声音，她看着艾莎四处溜达。

“你的房间是什么颜色的？我打赌一定是蓝色的。你总是穿蓝色，你的公寓有一半是浅蓝色的。”安娜喜欢初识一个人时的阶段，而艾莎仍是一个她尚未解开的谜。

“其实是紫色。”当她看到安娜房间的一个角落里摆放了许多奖杯，她张大了嘴巴。田径，体操，网球。安娜似乎擅长所有的运动，这些奖杯就是证明。

“等一下。这个是大学拉拉队的。你以前是拉拉队队长?”想到安娜穿着紧身短裙在足球比赛的边线上加油的样子，她瞪大了眼睛，脸上露出调皮的笑容。

“只是大三的时候。”艾莎因这个引人入胜的信息而感到十分开心。“请告诉我你还留着你的制服。”与其说这是一个问题，不如说是一个请求。在艾莎来美国之前，她从未见过拉拉队员，那些制服绝对是艾莎感兴趣的东西。

“我还留着，你高兴了吧。我们今天走的时候要不要把它带上?”她调戏的语气进一步挑起了艾莎的兴趣。

“噢，是的，我们必须要带上。”无法抗拒红发女孩的魅力，她走到床边，用手指沿着安娜的胳膊，一边向上游走一边划着小圈圈，激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。“我希望今晚能有一整套中场休息的演出。我看到那些体操奖牌了，我想你有事瞒着我。”她用性感的低音说道。

安娜兴奋地抓住金发女郎的腰，把艾莎拉到床上，让她倒在自己柔软的身体上。她的手指穿过艾莎垂着的长发，流露出那种极其熟悉的渴望的眼神。“21年了，我终于在这张床上拥有了世界上最美的女人。”安娜说道，她感觉到艾莎在她身上扭动。

艾莎的脑海里有一个暴躁的声音在提醒她莉莉安或安德鲁随时可能走进来，但她决定置之不理，让自己的嘴唇与安娜的嘴唇甜蜜地亲吻在一起。舌头在她微微张开的嘴唇上诱人地滑动着，让艾莎加深了这个吻，也让安娜瞬间忘记了她们在哪里，她的手开始向下滑到金发女郎的肚子上，伸到她牛仔裤的腰线下。

“我们得停下来。你父母随时都可能进来。他们也许现在正在下面奇怪我们怎么在上面待了这么久。我们是来看他们的。”艾莎是对的，安娜发出了沮丧的呻吟。

“好吧，但是让我......”她的手紧紧地抓着艾莎牛仔裤的后口袋，用力抓了一把金发女郎的屁股。“啊，好的。好吧，我好了。我们下楼去吧。”她们从床上爬起来，回到楼下，莉莉安正在摆桌子，安德鲁正在捣土豆泥。

“嘿，姑娘们！再有几分钟后晚饭就好了，你们可以帮忙上菜。”安娜端起一盘热气腾腾的菜递给艾莎，然后把四季豆炖菜端上桌。他们挨着坐在长长的木桌旁，桌上摆放着节日花卉，还有火鸡和朝圣者的小雕像。安娜的父母把一盘盘美味的食物摆在桌上时，安娜馋的直流口水。艾莎很快意识到她可能穿错了裤子，应该穿腰部更宽松的裤子，他们只有四个人，但做的菜足以喂饱十个人。

“好了，都准备好吃饭了吗?”安德鲁把火鸡放在一个大盘子里端出来，用他的男中音说道。“艾莎是我们的贵客，所以我要让她先挑。亲爱的，白的还是黑的？”艾莎皱起了眉头，看向安娜寻求帮助。

“他说的是肉，白肉还是黑肉?”她澄清道。

“哦，黑的，谢谢。”她一边说，一边从节日餐巾环中取出餐巾，小心翼翼地铺在膝盖上。

“明智的选择。我也喜欢吃黑肉。安娜和她妈妈喜欢白肉。”当安德鲁把肉片放在她的盘子里时，艾莎紧张地笑了笑，他同时也给安娜和莉莉安分了肉片。每个人都上好菜时，安德鲁宣布晚餐开始。餐桌上，碟子和盘子不停地传递着，房间里充满了餐具碰撞的声音以及对食物的赞美声。

“艾莎，我听说这是你第一次过感恩节?”莉莉安边切火鸡肉边问道。

“是的，我要说我非常喜欢这个节日。你们都是很好的主人。”安德鲁和莉莉安相视而笑，两人都发现艾莎很有魅力，而且彬彬有礼。

“安娜告诉我们你来自挪威。你离家很远，住在这里感觉怎么样?”原本愉快的谈话现在开始转向不可避免的家庭话题了。她知道这总是要被提到的，试着勇敢面对和坦诚一些。她不想在安娜的父母面前显得没礼貌，她知道他们不是想打听什么，只是想进行礼貌的对话。

“我大学一年级的时候搬到了这里，四年多一点，我真的很喜欢这里。这里的气候要好得多，而且我很喜欢美国文化。”简短而愉快。就像她计划的，希望可以避免触发更多的问题，她和家人在五个月前彻底闹翻了她现在仍然感到很受伤。这是个旧伤口，但很深，还未愈合。

“你的父母一定非常想念你。如果安娜搬到世界的另一头我一定会想念她的。你经常回家吗?”莉莉安的问题使得艾莎的胃部猛的一沉，她努力控制住自己脸上的表情，一边咬着嘴唇一边想着要怎么回答。 **「** **说实话，这样她就不会再问了。控制自己。** **」** 安娜看着艾莎，看到了她脸上痛苦的表情。就好像她在和什么东西作斗争，只是安娜不知道是什么。她知道艾莎和她的家人并不亲近；哪怕是傻子也能知道，每次有人提到她的家人或者家里的时候她都会流露出这种表情。为了缓解她的情绪，她一边抚摸着艾莎的大腿，一边用叉子叉起四季豆炖菜。

“老实说......我和家人的关系不是很好。这一言难尽，不过我基本上可以说是孤身一人。”叉子的咔嗒声停止了，所有的眼睛都突然转向艾莎。安娜把手从艾莎的大腿放到了她的背上，继续安抚她。

“你知道吗，我和我家人的关系也是这样。”安德鲁说道，他放下叉子，向后靠在椅子上。艾莎把头转向他，他的坦诚引起了她的兴趣。

“我爸爸和我，我们相处不到一起。我的兄弟，他非常宠爱他。我们永远无法解决我们之间的分歧，所以为了我的婚姻，我和他并不亲近。”安娜从来没有听到过她父亲如此坦率地谈论他们的家庭，但显然，他是想与艾莎产生共鸣。这是她第一次到女朋友的家里会见女朋友的父母，她不小心陷入了可怕的谈话中。安德鲁看着她，他敏锐的绿眼睛里充满了同情和关切。她还太年轻，还不能承受这样的事情，他打从心底地为她感到难过。

“我知道年轻时独自一人是什么感觉。我觉得你非常勇敢，真的。”他不需要知道具体发生了什么，她的眼神已经说明了一切。

艾莎努力保持镇静，她的喉咙深处好像被堵住了，觉得自己随时都可能崩溃。“谢谢你。”她的声音很轻，安德鲁几乎要看着她的口型才知道她说了什么。

“不用客气，亲爱的。”在继续他盘子里的大餐之前，他给了艾莎一个大大的笑容。

“从现在起，莉莉安，安娜，今天不要再问艾莎的家事了。这应该是一个快乐的节日。她来到这儿才一个小时，我们却差点把她弄哭了。我们是什么样的家庭?”他热情的语调轻松愉快，每个人都忍不住笑了起来，尤其是艾莎。她很高兴这一切都过去了，一想到有人能够理解她，又不必全盘托出她的过去，她就很开心。安德鲁是一个真正的男人，真正的父亲。他强壮、善良、亲切、体贴。他的家庭显然是他最在乎的，他让他们知道了这一点。

接下来的晚餐愉快多了。安德鲁讲了安娜成长过程中的故事，以及她这些年来的各种恶作剧。莉莉安补充了一些感伤的故事，艾莎看得出来她和安娜之间这种强烈的母女联系是她从未有过的。

晚餐结束后，她们回到客厅里巨大毛绒沙发上，要在大餐之后消消食，安娜的父母在收拾剩下的东西，把碗碟放进厨房的洗碗机里。安娜紧挨着艾莎坐在沙发拐角处，艾莎把腿搭在安娜的腿上，两人十指相扣。

“之前的事我很抱歉。他们没有恶意，真的，他们爱你。”安娜说道。

“没关系。我还蛮高兴的，你爸爸的话让我感觉好多了。我不知道别人也会经历过这种事。”她的大拇指调皮地摩挲着安娜的手掌，在确认安娜的父母没有在看她们后，迅速地亲了亲安娜的下唇。“说真的，你的家庭棒极了，拥有他们你真的很幸运。”

“谢谢你。”她把嘴唇紧贴在艾莎的嘴唇上。

她们不知道的是，安德鲁和莉莉安一直在厨房的角落里偷看，很快就抓到蜷缩在沙发上的两个新恋人在甜蜜地亲吻。

“还记得我们那时候吗?”莉莉安开玩笑地挑起眉毛，她正在把土豆泥装进一个塑料食品容器里。安德鲁走到她身边，用下巴蹭了蹭她的脖子。

“什么叫记得？我们现在不还是那样吗?”他开玩笑地说道。

“我觉得这次很特别。我以前从没见过安娜对谁如此着迷过。我是说，你看看她们。”他们很快又瞥见了安娜和艾莎两人在小声地说着甜言蜜语，安娜亲了亲艾莎的鼻子，抚摸着她的脸颊。

“这不是最可爱的事情吗？她很漂亮。我不想小题大做或让安娜难堪，但她们俩真是养眼的一对。”她把食物用特百惠装好，放进一个袋子里，让安娜带回去，最上面是没吃完的南瓜派。在春季毕业并找到工作前，她只能吃学校里没营养的饭菜，这些食物可以让她改善一下伙食。

“我们就等着瞧吧。至少我们知道她今年会和我们一起过圣诞节。你一直想再要一个女儿。我想你的愿望可能要实现了。”他亲密地挠了挠他的妻子，笑了起来。

——————————————————————

圣诞节来了又去。这要比感恩节好上一百万倍，有更多的食物和糖果。一转眼来到了六月，在安娜的毕业典礼上，艾莎坐在莉莉安和安德鲁中间。当安娜戴着黑色的帽子，穿着飘逸的长袍走上舞台，终于拿到经过努力奋斗得来的梦寐以求的毕业证书时，她欢呼了起来。不久之后，安娜追随着母亲的脚步，得到了她的第一份教师工作。

日子一天天的过去，她们之间的感情越来越强烈，莉莉安一直在她们耳边不停的念叨着让她们赶紧结婚。她们在一起两年了，也一直在商量着同居和未来的计划。她们都知道她们想要孩子，尤其是安娜，她甚至因为非常喜欢和孩子们在一起而去教书，而且安德鲁和莉莉安也迫不及待地想要抱孙子。于是，当有一天下班后艾莎去拜访安德鲁和莉莉安，正式向安德鲁和莉莉安提出想要向安娜求婚，希望在向安娜求婚之前可以得到他们的祝福，这也就不足为奇了。并不是说他们会不同意，只是艾莎喜欢这种请求许可的礼节。他们欣喜若狂，当然会同意。艾莎一直在考虑如何向安娜求婚，她知道安德鲁和莉莉安会提供一些很棒的建议。安德鲁告诉了她一个完美的地点，一个僻静的小海滩，安娜和家人在那里曾度过了很多个夏天。这个海滩现在是艾莎和安娜的避暑圣地，她们会躲在遮阳伞下，手里拿着冷饮消磨掉一整天的时间。这真的很完美。艾莎挑选了一枚简约的镶嵌了单粒公主式切割钻石的戒指，她打算傍晚时和安娜一起去海滩，并在日落前向她求婚。

当游客和当地居民收拾东西离开后，整个海滩成了她们的私人天堂。安娜把短裤套在她的橄榄绿比基尼上，艾莎焦虑不安的等在一边，她已经穿好衣服，感觉到了口袋里戒指的重量，心里七上八下的。

“好了，我们走吧。开始变冷了。”安娜拉上外套的拉链，穿上人字拖时，不禁打了个冷颤。

“等一下。在我们离开之前，有件事我想问你。”她拉着安娜的手，把她在脑子里练习了好几遍的话说了出来。“我们已经商量了有一段时间了，我从来没有这么肯定过一件事。”她单膝跪下，摆出了那个标志性的姿势，从口袋里掏出戒指时她的手一直在抖。“我想问你...你愿不愿意嫁给我。因为我爱你胜过一切，我的生活里不能没有你。”

安娜脸上露出了一丝狡黠的笑容，有那么一会儿让艾莎吓坏了，她没想到她会是这样的反应，而且她还没有听到她说yse。艾莎不知所措，她看着安娜模仿她的动作，单膝跪地，把手伸进自己口袋里，掏出一枚镶嵌了圆形切割蓝宝石的戒指，把它举起，和艾莎的戒指摆在一起。

“等一下，你是怎么知道的?”她脱口而出，困惑地眨着眼睛。

“我父母不太擅长保守秘密。不过我很高兴他们告诉了我，因为我想一起做这件事。哦，是的，我愿意。”她看着艾莎的眼睛，得意洋洋的傻笑变成了真诚的笑容。

艾莎沉浸在这一刻，忘了自己在做什么。等她回过神时，她牵起安娜的左手，把戒指戴在她的手指上，并举起她的手亲了亲那颗闪闪发光的钻石。安娜也一样给艾莎戴上了戒指。

“我知道你喜欢蓝色，所以我想蓝宝石会很漂亮。而且我喜欢它们与众不同。”艾莎看着深蓝色的宝石，陶醉在安娜的惊喜中。

“等一下，我还没有问你呢!”安娜沉迷于自己鬼头鬼脑的计划，甚至忘了向艾莎求婚。她清了清嗓子，想要用一种更严肃的语气。“艾莎，请让我成为世界上最幸福的女人，告诉我你愿意嫁给我。我爱你，我想和你一起建立新的生活。”尽管戒指已经戴在了艾莎的手指上，安娜还是焦急地等待着她的回答。

“是的，一千次......我愿意。”

——————————————————

冬天过去了，随着她们春季婚礼日期的临近，婚礼计划也逐渐成形。艾莎还忙于在一家有名气的公司那获得的新工作，以及计划在她们刚刚买下的一块土地上建造她们自己的家，那里离安娜的工作地点很近。

安娜躺在床上，埋在一大堆婚纱杂志里，她想要决定下周她妈妈和她一起去婚纱店时她应该试穿什么。她舔舔手指，翻着光滑的书页，想象着自己穿着各种时髦的白色礼服的样子。艾莎正在另一个房间里忙着为新家画草图，这时她听到电话铃响了。她离电话比较近，于是放下铅笔去接电话。安娜一边听着他们的对话，一边继续着她的幻想。

“她在，请问您是哪位？是的，我是家属。”艾莎被这个问题稍稍吓了一跳。

“等等，出了什么事?”她的声音变得尖锐起来，把安娜吓了一跳，从床上蹦起来，想要知道发生了什么事。

“我的天哪！哪家医院?”艾莎的手紧紧按在前额上，并慌乱地找着车钥匙。“我们马上就来，我们马上就来。”她重复道。

“怎么了?”安娜从艾莎的对话中知道发生了一些严重的事情，想要回想起她是否听到了医院这个词。

面对着必须要把这个消息告诉安娜的残酷现实，艾莎颤抖着重复了她刚刚在电话里听到的那个令人厌恶的消息。

“安娜，你的父母......你的父母在滑雪回家的路上出了车祸。他们现在正在送去医院的路上，但他们说情况危急。”艾莎无助地看着安娜的瞳孔因为震惊而放大；杂志从她手中滑落，掉在地板上。

“听着，我们可能时间不多。我们得赶紧出发了。”艾莎的声音变得更加惊慌和紧张。安娜呆呆地站在那里，一动不动，她的世界停滞了，甚至没反应过来艾莎在说什么。艾莎跑进她们的房间，给安娜拿了一件外套和一双鞋，着急地想要赶紧出发去医院。

她帮安娜把靴子穿上，拉好外套的拉链，扶她上了车。她们赶到医院时，救护车刚到，但为时已晚。她父母的小轿车根本无法和那辆在薄冰路面上打滑后撞上他们的大型半挂卡车抗衡。

—————————————————————————

好几天过去了，安娜还窝在床上，自从她们从医院回家后，她就没有离开过那里。

“我们该怎么办？我们的这场盛大的婚礼，就在三个月后。”安娜靠在床头板上，垂头丧气地看着天花板，艾莎把安娜的手握在手里，用拇指抚摸着她的手背。

“现在别担心这个。我们可以推迟。”安娜不同意地摇摇头，耷拉下眼皮。“不，我不想那样做。再说了，你的工作签证很快就要到期了，你还得重新申请绿卡。”

“那是我们最不需要考虑的事情。但如果你真的想要继续，我们也可以在那天举行婚礼。只是我觉得我们应该从简。你一下失去了太多的东西，知道吗?”艾莎等待着回答，但安娜只是两眼放空，在悲痛中一动不动。

“没有人会陪我走过红毯。我的父母看不到我生命中最快乐的一天。”她的声音颤抖，双眼紧闭，流下了眼泪。尽管她竭尽全力，但还是无法抑制住自己心里想要得到释放的哭喊。

“我的家人都走了。”她的抽泣变成了哭泣，她在哭泣中挣扎着呼吸。她的心很痛，觉得身上所有的力量都耗尽了。

“安娜，看着我。看着我。”艾莎轻轻地把手放在安娜满是泪水的脸颊两侧，让她们的脸靠近在一起。“这是个噩耗。但我们会挺过去的。你不是一个人，我会一直在你身边。我不知道我的父母是否会有所改变，但对我来说，你就是我的家人。你明白吗?”她停了一会儿，用细长的手指轻轻抚摸着安娜的脸颊，让她的话渗透到她的心里。安娜慢慢睁开眼睛，看着艾莎海洋般的蓝眼睛。“就只有你和我了。”她嘴唇颤抖地说道，紧紧地握着艾莎的手。

————————————————

她父母的遗愿是一起火化后，把骨灰撒在悬崖上，在那里可以俯瞰他们一家人最爱的海滩附近的大海。那里景色总是很美，尤其是日落的时候，天空就是一张由变幻的粉红色和橙色组成的调色板。她的父母选择了这种私人的方式让安娜松了一口气，因为正式的葬礼对她来说会更难以应付。她甚至无法去太平间取回骨灰瓮，而是让艾莎去取的。

骨灰瓮在壁炉的架子上放了一个星期，直到天气终于好转，她们可以开车到悬崖边去。艾莎驾车沿着海滩附近绵延起伏的山丘上蜿蜒曲折的道路行驶，安娜平静地抱着放在膝盖上的厚厚的金瓮。她的手抚摸着光滑的铜壁，不知道她的生活会变成什么样子。一生的回忆，永远无法取代，再也不会见到的人，现在都在这个瓮里。

车子驶进了悬崖附近一个脏兮兮的小停车场，艾莎解开安全带，转向安娜。“你准备好了吗?”她把手搭在安娜的肩上，耐心地等着她的回答。安娜叹了口气，点点头，紧紧地抱着骨灰瓮，就好像要最后一次拥抱它。她们手挽着手沿着狭窄的小路爬上悬崖顶端，艾莎希望自己可以成为安娜的力量支柱。她们爬到山顶后，一起欣赏了一会风景。阳光照耀在白色的海浪上闪闪发亮，蔚蓝的天空，万里无云。艾莎很庆幸此时有一阵微风，因为她希望这可以是一次完美而美丽的告别。安娜站在离悬崖边只有几英尺远的地方，俯瞰着下面岩石嶙峋的海岸线；手里紧紧抓着骨灰瓮。

“我写了一些想要说的话。我知道你想要最后和他们再说说话，所以我会等你准备好。”艾莎从口袋里抽出一小张白纸，小心翼翼地打开。

“现在就可以。我不想拖太久，否则我可能做不到。”她指着手中的骨灰盒。

“安德鲁和莉莉安，你们是我小时候从未拥有过却一直想要的家人。谢谢你们的笑声和所有美好的回忆。谢谢你们养育了如此美丽善良的女人，她改变了我的生活。我保证会像你们一样，好好照顾安娜，永远爱她。”她努力忍住眼泪，但泪水还是夺眶而出，她迅速擦掉眼泪，想要为安娜保持坚强，这样她们才能度过告别的难关。

“真是太美了。”艾莎的眼睛湿润了，但她的话让安娜的嘴角露出了温柔的笑容。这提醒了她，她会得到很好的照顾，她并不孤单。她不知道如果没有艾莎，她将如何度过这一切。

“我准备好了。”安娜深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，慢慢地呼出，听着远处海鸥的声音。她的话简洁明了。“妈妈......爸爸，我会非常想念你们的。但我知道你们会和我在一起，看着我。看着我们。我爱你们。”说完，安娜向前迈一步，打开骨灰瓮的盖子，看着风把骨灰吹向下面汹涌的海浪中。


	12. 第十六章

在公司忙碌的一天即将结束，艾莎正在给蒂安娜看她最新的超声波照片。

“她现在有多大了？从这些照片根本看不出来。”蒂安娜眯起眼睛，搞不清楚她到底在看照片中的什么。

“今天早上我看了一下我的怀孕app，上面说怀孕22周时她只有芒果那么大。”艾莎的眼睛紧紧盯着她宝宝的轮廓，尤其是她那可爱的玫瑰花蕾般的小嘴唇。

“看那可爱的纽扣鼻子。和你的很像，艾莎。”她说道，热切而又意有所指地看着金发女郎。

“我的鼻子和安娜的并没有什么不同，所以不要对任何东西过度解读。不过这是一个可爱的鼻子，对吧?”艾莎用手指轻轻地点着照片中胎儿的鼻子，自己咯咯地笑起来，沉浸在幸福中。

“说实话，你希望孩子像谁?”蒂安娜扬起眉毛，摆出一副严肃的表情，想从艾莎嘴里套出点什么来。

“老实说，这不重要。孩子有着安娜一样的头发会很好。光是看着那头发就很开心。它那么生动多彩，和我的完全相反。”蒂安娜对此嗤之以鼻，她抓起艾莎完美的辫子仔细看了看。

“你在瞎说什么？你的头发也很漂亮，又长又密，人们会为你的头发而疯狂，所以不要说自然金发的坏话。”就在艾莎准备反驳的时候，她听到她的手机在桌子上震动。

”噢，等一下，安娜给我发消息了”

**「** _**我有个好消息。希望你饿了，因为我们今晚要出去庆祝** _ _。_ **」**

艾莎绞尽脑汁也想不出安娜有什么好消息。

**「** _**能给我一个提示吗？** _ **」**

**「** _**不行，咱们家里见，吃晚饭的时候告诉你。** _ **」**

“安娜有什么事吗?”蒂安娜还在看照片，对着每张照片咧嘴傻笑。

“我不知道。她说她有好消息，但不肯告诉我是什么。不过这次我们有理由去吃顿大餐了。我们好久没有出去约会了。”她的视线又转回到照片上。

“你们今晚有约会？我一直想让纳文在某些固定的晚上一起约会，但他更像是那种随性的、搞惊喜的类型。”她们一起笑了起来。

“我知道你的意思。安娜也是这样，不过我还是让她定下了日子和时间定期来个约会之夜。当然，我得在她的手机上设置一个提醒，但还是有用的。”蒂安娜把照片叠起来，在桌子上摞了几下发出嗒嗒的声音，她把照片整理好后递给艾莎。

“你们俩能拥有彼此真的很幸运。现在我最好回到我的位置上收拾东西。纳文和他的朋友今晚有个即兴演奏会，我得回家准备点心。明天见。再见了，小宝贝。”她弯下腰，对着艾莎的肚子说道，然后挥手告别。

——————————————————————

因为是要庆祝安娜的好消息，所以当然由她来挑选餐厅。艾莎本来希望可以是优雅的、稍微高档一些而又不会太花哨的地方。哪怕是个安静点的地方，这样她们就可以聊聊天。但这肯定不是安娜想要的。她说的庆祝就是把艾莎拉到Dave and Buster's餐厅（*译注美国游戏连锁餐厅），在那里她可以想吃什么就吃什么，同时还可以尽情地玩投分球和桌上冰球。

“你说我们要出去吃饭的时候，我可没想到会是这儿。”艾莎环顾了一下被远处游戏机的霓虹灯照亮的昏暗房间。这就好像有人把拉斯维加斯装进了餐厅里。旁边一桌大学生醉醺醺的笑声和游戏区吵闹孩子们的尖叫声遥相呼应。

“来吧，我们上次来的时候你可是很喜欢的，忘了吗？那天晚上你简直就是投分球皇后。你从那赢了两百张奖券，我在我的机器上不得不用上那个牛顿摆（*译注“Newton's cradle”我猜是个游戏道具）。你玩得很开心，你知道的。”安娜的眼睛疯狂地扫视着房间，看她要先玩哪个游戏。

“安娜，我是这里唯一的孕妇。事实上，除了小孩子，我确定一定以及肯定我是这里唯一一个手上没有酒的人。”她漂亮脸蛋上的表情只会让安娜更想把艾莎推出她的安乐窝。

“噗。就算你是这里唯一一个怀孕的人。怎么了，怀孕的人就不能和妻子玩玩桌上冰球吗?”安娜递给她一份菜单，开始浏览那些超大份量食物的诱人照片。“我要费城汉堡。”她看着艾莎，艾莎满脸焦虑，直到她发现桌子旁边有低于600卡路里的菜单，开始翻阅起来。

“等一下，你只是怀孕了，又不是要节食。你想吃什么就吃什么。”安娜想从艾莎手中抢过菜单，但是金发女郎毫不妥协。

“抱歉，我可不想我们宝宝的健康依赖于肋排和汉堡。”她迅速把菜单从安娜的手中抢回来。

“艾莎，请不要这么老古板。放松一点，找点乐子。我喜欢那个有趣的艾莎。请你去找她，告诉她，她的妻子想要和她玩一会儿。”安娜摆出她最漂亮的嘟嘴脸，用小狗般的眼神看着艾莎。

“你是对的，我很抱歉。我只是脑海中对今晚有着另一种憧憬。不过为了你，我会调整我的期望的。”她松开双臂，想要表现得放松一些。

很快，侍者过来给她们点了餐。艾莎是有耐心的人，但她们已经在这家餐厅里待了好一会儿了，而安娜仍然没有透露好消息是什么。侍者不一会就端来了安娜的无糖苏打水，以及艾莎的柠檬水，她等他离开后，问安娜她们到底在庆祝什么。

“好了，你可以告诉我了吗，从我下班后我一直苦苦等待的是什么?”艾莎把柠檬汁挤进水里，用吸管搅了搅，在等待安娜的回答时喝了几口。

“好的！好吧。今天早上我被叫到校长办公室，一开始我还以为我惹麻烦了，但是后来他告诉我，我今年的工作非常出色，我的学生在州水平测试中取得了最高分，然后......”安娜猛的吸了一大口气，然后停住，脸上露出了最灿烂的笑容。

“然后......”艾莎不知道自己是该猜一猜还是该等着安娜昏过去。

“然后他们要给我颁发一个年度最佳教师奖!”

艾莎猛地向前，抓住安娜的手。“什么?！那真是太棒了！噢，天哪，这是你应得的！我最棒的天才老师!”她兴奋地一遍又一遍地亲吻安娜的手。

“下周他们会在学区的年终宴会上给我颁奖。还有晚宴什么的，真是棒极了。会非常高档，是你的菜哦。这就是我想来这里庆祝的原因，因为这比颁奖那天晚上要低调得多。”

“噢，我的天哪，我真的为你感到高兴。我会是你的伴侣和自豪的妻子。”艾莎高兴地说道，她很快就有意识地注意自己的情绪，现在她明白了为什么安娜会她带来这样的餐厅。

她们点好餐后，安娜就迫不及待地从座位上跳起来，冲向投分球台区，但很快又返回去等着艾莎，艾莎还在座位上。有些时候她会完全忘记艾莎已经不能跟上她的节奏。她的大肚子使得她做任何事情都变得越来越困难，对艾莎来说，站起来本身就已经很不容易。

“好吧，这是你的游戏卡。不要舍不得用，我在里面充了20美元。”安娜把游戏卡递给艾莎，艾莎极力让自己看起来很兴奋，她强迫自己睁大眼睛，面带笑容。

20美元意味着安娜打算玩游戏的时间比艾莎预计的要长得多。她们上次来这家餐厅已经是一年多以前的事了，至少那时艾莎还可以喝一两杯酒，来帮助自己从中获得乐趣。怀孕和完全清醒使这个地方呈现出一种全新的感觉，让她清楚地意识到自己是多么的格格不入。

安娜已经开始在她的机器上抢分了，她用力的往坡道上投球，花的力气远远多于实际需要的，发出的声音让正在把游戏卡塞进读卡器的艾莎吓了一跳。

“快点，艾莎。我知道你也想玩，快从奖品区给我赢点什么!”安娜打趣道。

艾莎看着球沿着球道滚下来，发出咔哒一声，她弯腰捡起一颗球，优雅地把它投向坡道，但球只是弹到一边，可怜兮兮地落回球道里，没有得分。

“哇哦，艾莎。我知道你很久没玩了，但我没想到你的技术这么生疏。如果你觉得难为情的话，我们可以玩点别的。”她建议道。

“不，不是那样的。只是好像我的重心变了。而且我也不能像你那样弯腰，你知道的。”她对自己所处的窘境笑了笑。

从背后几乎看不出来艾莎怀孕了。在前三个月因为孕吐减掉了一些体重后，她只比怀孕前重了5磅。虽然她的手臂和腿还是苗条纤细，不过她隆起的小腹现在已经显现出来。此前陌生人试图辨别她是怀孕了还是只是单纯发胖的尴尬凝视，近期已经变成了开心的笑容，祝福的话语甚至是关于预产期的问题。

然而现在她圆滚滚的肚子让她没法玩投分球游戏，而且让她更不舒服。安娜一个接一个地投球，每次把球投到100分的洞里后就大声的嚷嚷着“太好了”并兴奋地挥舞拳头，随后再跳上一小段胜利的舞蹈。

艾莎仰着头，花了点时间计算整个过程的物理轨迹。经过一些尝试和多次用力过度后，她终于把球投进了一个洞里，赢得了一些分数。

“看来某人终于发现了窍门。看，就像骑自行车一样。一切都会想起来的。”在回到自己的游戏之前，安娜亲昵地拍了拍艾莎的后背。

很快艾莎就找到了节奏，几乎每个球都投进了得分最高的球洞里。安娜被她游刃有余的表现所吸引，惊讶地看着从艾莎的机器里源源不断地吐出来的奖券，金发女郎得意洋洋地笑了起来，继续完善她的投球。

“你得承认，你现在开心多了，对吗？承认吧。”安娜窃笑，一脸自信地看着艾莎，只有安娜才会这么有信心。

“是的，我是。我喜欢赢。”艾莎睁大了眼睛，脸上露出淘气的笑容。安娜觉得自己很好胜，但艾莎也不遑多让。她不仅仅是喜欢赢，她还喜欢挑战，喜欢有机会可以展示自己在某些领域的精湛技艺。安娜认为这就是艾莎工作中的样子，当她要用自己的设计赢得客户，或是赢得到某块土地的竞标的时候。

“我们的饭好了。”安娜说道，艾莎撕下了奖券，把它们整整齐齐地叠成一叠，递给安娜，脸上露出满意的笑容。

“这才是我的好姑娘。投分球女王。”她把艾莎拉进怀里，好像在宣示自己的主权。

“我们吃完饭还能再玩一会儿吗？我只用了我的游戏卡上的一半点数，我真的很想打破那个在排行榜上嘲笑我的最高纪录。”艾莎像孩子般兴奋的声音让安娜几乎无法招架。她爱她的这一面。

“是的，可以，但你必须要先吃完饭。天啊，我听起来已经像个妈妈了。”她叹了口气，用胳膊搂着艾莎的肩膀，把她们领回到桌子旁，艾莎还在依依不舍地回头看着投分球游戏机。

————————————————————

安娜知道艾莎需要比较长的时间来做准备，于是让她先洗澡。当艾莎走进衣橱，拿出从孕妇用品店买的新的黑色裹身连衣裙时，安娜还在弄她的头发。

一般情况下，她不会放过任何一个可以穿上华丽闪耀裙子的机会，但这是属于安娜的夜晚，她希望她是关注的焦点。裙子的布料很有弹性而且出乎意料的舒适，她把它从头上套下，向下拉好，平滑地盖着她的肚子。裙子完美地显现了孕妇的身材。高腰紧紧包着她依然纤细的腰部，裙子的剪裁很好地展示了她身体的新曲线，不会让她觉得自己变胖了。

她把头发盘成一个简单的发髻，这不仅省了很多时间，而且还可以让安娜好好展示她火红的头发。她拿起搭配的黑色手提包，走下楼耐心地等着安娜，对于她的公主会穿什么出席晚宴充满期待。

艾莎完全不知道安娜在这天晚上会穿什么。这个星期太忙了，她们甚至不能一起去购物。二十分钟后，艾莎听到楼上传来安娜的声音，终于让她从无聊中解脱出来。

“好了，我准备好了。”

艾莎看向楼梯的顶部，安娜正慢慢走下楼，以确保自己不会被新高跟鞋绊倒。她漂亮极了。简直美爆了。艾莎目不转睛地看着安娜身上美丽的翠绿色连衣裙，觉得自己像是忘了怎么呼吸。裙子的长度恰到好处，增之一分则太长，减之一分则太短，既炫耀了她的腿，也很符合学校老师的身份。

安娜原本想穿鸡心领的衣服，但觉得那有点过头。所以她选择了高领口的衣服，不会过于暴露，也非常漂亮。她把头发披下来，火红的卷发垂在脸颊旁，就像流向后背的红色瀑布。裙子宝石般的颜色更突显了安娜的绿色眼睛，与她的头发相映生辉。

“哇，安娜。你看起来棒极了！作为一个老师，我会说这非常性感。”艾莎想让自己看起来低调一点的计划奏效了。安娜会像是房间里最亮的星星一样闪闪发光，这正是艾莎想要的。她在这个晚上理应得到宠爱与赞美。

“你也很美。宝宝，你要去参加你的第一个派对了。而且你要知道，你是和这个星球上最漂亮的两个妈妈一起去。”安娜跪下来，脸冲着艾莎的肚子，把手放在肚子两边，对孩子说道。

“这件裙子看起来棒极了。舒服吗?”安娜的手指抚摸着布料。

“很好，是的。它在可以伸展到所有合适的地方。我不知道我的脚能不能撑过去，不过我想我们今晚大部分时间都会坐着。”安娜低头看了看艾莎的黑色高跟鞋，它们比她其它的高跟鞋都至少矮了一英寸。

“我们出发吧?”艾莎从包里掏出钥匙，指了指门口。

“等一下，不，我以为是我开车?”安娜问道。

“今晚是属于你的夜晚，所以我来开车。我只是怀孕了而已，并没有影响我的驾驶能力。”艾莎搂着安娜的胳膊，她们一起走出了门。

————————————————————————

宴会是在市中心一家著名的连锁酒店举行。这天晚上先在宴会厅旁边的一个房间里举行一个鸡尾酒会。她们走进房间时，安娜看到房间里已经有很多人，出乎她的意料，让她感到有点不安。

“艾莎，我知道我说过你不能吃的东西我也不吃，但我有点紧张，需要喝一杯。”安娜一边说着，一边看向免费吧台提供的各种葡萄酒。

“没关系。你去拿吧，我觉得你的同事看到我拿着一杯葡萄酒不太好。”艾莎淡然地站在一张高高的鸡尾酒桌旁等着，双手握在身前，看上去一如既往地庄重而低调。

安娜很快就回来了，给自己拿了一杯梅洛红葡萄酒，给艾莎拿了一杯朗姆苏打水。

“不好意思哈，这是他们除了水以外提供的唯一不含酒精的东西。”她在桌子上放了一张餐巾纸，放下艾莎的饮料，然后立即喝了几口自己的酒。安娜感觉到胸口温暖了起来，她的社交润滑剂来救场了。

“好了。既然我已经拿到饮料了，我们该去和大家打个招呼了。”艾莎一只手拿起她的饮料，另一只手牵着安娜穿过房间，当另一个红发女郎走过来时，她们停了下来。

“梅莉达!”安娜挥挥手，改变了方向，朝学校里另一个有着火红头发的老师走去。

“安娜！你一定很兴奋吧。祝贺你。”安娜把饮料递给艾莎后，两人抱在一起，刺鼻的酒精味让艾莎感到反胃。

安娜从在学校任职的第一天起就和梅莉达认识了。安娜在上班的第一天发现自己需要帮助时，她就是那些对她伸出援手的好心人之一，她把这个红头发的家伙拉到自己的翅膀下，给她指点迷津。

“艾莎，我听说你们俩有了小宝宝，好久没见你了。你看起来容光焕发!”艾莎把安娜的饮料递到安娜手中，她的苏格兰口音让她的脸上露出了笑容。

“谢谢你。我们真的很高兴。你告诉她了吗?”最后一句话她悄声对安娜说道。

“告诉我什么?”梅丽达听到了艾莎的话，追问道。

“哦，对了。我们才刚刚知道是个女孩!” 安娜高兴地说，梅莉达听到后倒吸了一口气，用双手捂住嘴。

“一个小女孩！这太珍贵了。安娜在学校里什么也不说。你应该看看她的办公桌，就像是她小天使的迷你神龛。”梅莉达的话让艾莎想起了自己的办公桌，上面只有一张带框的超声波照片，但她很快就把这个想法抛到一边，提醒自己这不是一场比赛。

“好吧，我很想和你聊天，但我知道今晚是你的大日子，你还要和很多人打招呼，所以我一会儿再来找你。”她挥挥手，消失在人群中。

安娜扫视了一下房间，盘算着在场的重要人物，在想要先向房间里的哪些人展现自己的魅力。她喝下一大口葡萄酒，深深地吸了一口气，觉得自己的信心得到了增强。

“准备好了吗?”艾莎扫了一眼人群，又回头看了看安娜，她碧绿色的眼睛里闪烁着坚定的神情。

“我生来就准备好了。让我们开始吧。”安娜挽着一如既往美丽动人的妻子，她在房间里周旋，沉浸在同事们向她表达的赞美和钦佩之中。

大家都在称赞安娜多么美丽，她的学校多么幸运，能拥有这样一位富有爱心和充满活力的老师，今晚的荣誉对她来说是当之无愧的。作为支持她的妻子，艾莎让安娜来应酬，只有在被问到怀孕的事情或者她有多为安娜自豪时，她才插话。

很快，大家都聚集在舞厅里，在那里举行晚宴和颁奖典礼。安娜拿起三文鱼，把意大利调味饭推到盘子周围，兴奋得什么也吃不下。她坐在圆桌旁，盯着舞台中央的讲台，脑子里回想着自己的演讲，然后低头看到艾莎干净整洁的餐盘。饿坏了的她把每一口食物都吃光了，正焦急地等着甜点。

“嗯~~看看谁加入了光盘俱乐部。”安娜第一次看到这个女人这样，大家都说她吃东西像只麻雀。

“不好意思，我好饿。我想她正在经历一个快速成长期，我以前从来没有这么饿过。”艾莎用餐巾轻轻地擦了擦嘴角，然后把它整齐地放回到大腿上。

“不，不用道歉。你应该像这样多吃点，你还很瘦。”安娜开玩笑地说道，摇晃着艾莎纤细的手臂，表明自己的观点。

晚餐已经撤下，安娜看到一盘盘的甜点正从厨房端出来。

“这是什么味道?”艾莎的目光在房间里四处搜寻，想找到甜蜜香气的来源。侍者把一盘带草莓的无面粉巧克力蛋糕放在她们面前时，安娜也跟着一起吸着鼻子。

“巧克力!”她们异口同声地喊道，一起拿起叉子，津津有味地享用面前的美味蛋糕。

不吃晚饭是一回事，但是安娜从来不会错过甜点，她现在也不打算错过。她慢慢地把叉子从嘴里拿出来，品尝着蛋糕苦甜参半的味道，大声地“嗯”了一声。“今天还能更完美吗?”她转了转眼珠，神圣的甜美味道让她直流口水。

甜点撤下后，威斯顿校长走上讲台开始颁奖仪式。他是个身材矮小的人，不仅要把麦克风调到最低，还要再垫上一个脚凳。安娜和艾莎看到这一幕都咯咯地笑了起来，她们用手捂住嘴，想要掩饰自己的笑声。

“咳咳。大家晚上好。欢迎参加本学区的年终宴会。我希望今天的晚餐能让大家满意，下面我们将开始今晚的颁奖仪式。”随后他便开始颁发各种奖项，他年迈尖锐的嗓音刺穿了在场每个人的耳朵。安娜觉得她的奖项会在最后才颁发，所以她靠在椅子上，想要忽略自己忐忑不安的心情。

颁奖仪式进行了一个小时后，艾莎感觉到胎儿在踢她的左腹部。真是太及时了，可以分散注意力，因为她们现在不仅无聊透顶，而且艾莎看得出来安娜越来越担心上台演讲了。

她知道安娜会有什么反应，于是轻轻拍了拍安娜的胳膊，悄悄地对她说要保持安静，然后把她的手放在宝宝踢的地方。毫无疑问，如果安娜真的使用了声带的话，她发出的声音肯定是尖叫，幸好她没有发出声音，不过艾莎还是准备好用手去捂安娜的嘴以防万一。

她的脸涨得通红，在座位上扭来扭去，想把手一直放在艾莎的肚子上，并控制住自己的声音。最后，她终于放松下来，把注意力集中在踢在她手上的感觉上。没有比这更好的办法来消除安娜的紧张了。显然今天晚上的一切都好了起来。直到威斯顿那恼人的声音宣布他们即将颁发当晚最后的奖项。

“今年我们的年度教师奖要颁发给我们的一位小学教师，她是有史以来最年轻的获奖者。不仅因为她的学生的考试成绩一直是全州最高的，而且每年申请加入她班级的人数也是最多的。闲言少叙，我要把这个奖项颁给Meadow Grove小学的安娜·阿伦黛尔太太。”他说道，边捻弄着胡子的末端，等着安娜上台。

“到你了。去吧！祝你好运！”艾莎轻声说着，把安娜从椅子上推向舞台。

她还沉浸在宝宝踢她的感觉中，以至于没有听到威斯顿宣布她的名字。通往舞台的路被几张桌子挡住了，安娜觉得自己就像一只在迷宫中奔跑的老鼠一样拼命地寻找通道。在几位热心人士的帮助下，安娜走上了通往舞台的楼梯，终于来到威斯顿的面前。

安娜走上舞台，走进明亮的灯光中时，艾莎觉得安娜看起来比她们婚礼的那天还要漂亮，好吧，几乎一样漂亮。她穿着露趾高跟鞋，双腿显得细长，当她走上舞台调整麦克风时，光是看着她，艾莎都能感觉到她的荷尔蒙在蠢蠢欲动。

“这真是太棒了！我从来没有获得过这样的奖项。嗯...我想我要感谢学校里的每一个人，所有的老师和我们的校长。当然还有我的学生和他们的父母，他们让我觉得我并不是真正地在工作，而是一种乐趣。我想把这个奖献给我的妈妈，她是一位老师，也激励了我成为一名老师。还有我美丽的妻子艾莎她，…嗯…她是我的一切。”

那一瞬间好像房间里除了她们俩之外再没有其他人。当安娜对艾莎说这些话的时候，她忘了自己是在舞台上，她们互相凝视着对方，一切尽在不言中。

“不管怎样，非常感谢你给我颁这个奖!”威斯顿把那块闪亮的水晶奖牌递给她，她用手指摸了摸刻在正面的她的名字，为自己获得的成就感到高兴。这些年来，她一直作为支持艾莎的妻子坐在观众席中，看着艾莎获得各种奖项和荣誉，但这次是她的，她的心里充满了自豪。

——————————————

在回家的路上，她们赶上了周六晚上出城的大塞车。安娜因激动而筋疲力尽，开始在副驾驶位置上打起了瞌睡。

交通状况开始缓和时，下起了一场小雨，艾莎打开了雨刮。回想起这个夜晚，她情不自禁地觉得安娜的灰姑娘时刻完美极了。艾莎打开收音机来帮她提神，雨珠顺着汽车的挡风玻璃滑下。换了几次台之后，她停在了John Legend的All of Me上。 **「** **哦，天哪，这首歌。** **」** 这首歌感觉就像是写给她的，在那一刻。每一句歌词都饱含寓意，牵动着她的心弦。

Cause all of me（因为我的全部）

Loves all of you（爱上你的一切）

她瞥了安娜一眼，安娜倒向座位的一边，手里还紧紧抓着闪亮的奖牌。她们在高速公路上飞驰，头顶上的街灯在她身上闪烁。她看起来是那么的纯真美丽，睫毛在睡梦中煽动着。

Love your curves and all your edges（你的曲线与棱角）

All your perfect imperfections（还有你完美的不完美）

最后一句歌词不禁让她想起了安娜皮肤上的雀斑。它们大部分在她的脸颊和肩膀上，但只有艾莎能找到它们的藏身之处。当她的嘴唇在安娜的身上游走时，她总会是亲吻它们。

Give your all to me（把你的全部都交给我吧）

I'll give my all to you（我会倾我所有）

You're my end and my beginning（你是旅程的终点，亦是起点）

Even when I lose I'm winning（即使输了一切，有你在身边已是满足）

她越来越沉浸在这首歌中，这让她想起了那天晚上她们一起做krumkake。和安娜分享她的过去，感觉真的很好，即使有苦也有甜。向安娜坦白她的过去并不容易。这意味着她要面对自己那些曾经想要忘记的黑暗的封闭起来的部分。那天晚上，她明白了隐藏自己的痛苦只会赋予痛苦更多的力量。控制她，控制她们的婚姻。这也给了她父亲力量。如果她不能从他带来的痛苦中解脱出来，从某些方面来说，他仍然可以控制她。

安娜不会是唯一一个想要走进她内心的人。总有一天，她的宝贝女儿长大了，也会问问题，想要更多地了解她，想知道她从哪来。她不能阻止一个美丽天真的孩子想要了解她的一切。

当她们回到住所时，雨还在下个不停。于是艾莎把车停进了车库里，而不是像往常一样停在车道上，这样她们就不会被雨淋个湿透了。

“醒醒，瞌睡虫。我们到家了。”她抚摸着安娜的胳膊，尽量不要惊吓到她。

安娜睡眼惺忪，充满倦意，艾莎扶着她上楼，来到床上；把她的奖牌放在她旁边的床头柜上。安娜坐在床上，取下耳环放在床头柜上。艾莎把高跟鞋整整齐齐地放回到壁橱里，而安娜只是把高跟鞋踢掉，让它们掉在地板上。艾莎整个晚上都在盯着穿着华丽裙子的安娜，她走到床边，用色眯眯的眼神看着她。

“对不起，不过这件裙子一整个晚上都在挑逗我。”艾莎把手放在丝绸面料上，感觉着安娜身体散发出来的温暖。

“我可以解决这个问题，把它脱下来就好了。”安娜伸手要从肩胛骨中间拉开裙子的拉链，但被艾莎拦住了。

“不，不。就这样。我喜欢这样。”看着安娜穿着裙子就和看着安娜裸体一样有意思。留一些想象的空间是有道理的。艾莎想要两全其美，所以她拉开了裙子的拉链，脱下安娜的无肩带胸罩，把裙子拉下来，刚好露出安娜的裸胸。

房间里很暗，只有步入式衣橱的灯光照在她们的身上。她们在一起的大部分时间都集中在艾莎和她的需求上，今晚她要完全投入在安娜身上。今晚提醒了她，她是多么爱她，爱她的癖好和所有的一切。她把安娜的胳膊从裙子里抽出来，把裙子束在她的腰上，她用手托起安娜的脸，轻轻地吻她。它们不是饥渴的亲吻，它们温和而充满爱意。

金发女郎举起安娜的手臂，手指轻轻地放在她柔软的手臂上，安娜顺着艾莎的引导，躺在床上。在她们做爱时安娜会花很多精力在她们的姿势上，而艾莎就轻松多了，她发现自己可以很容易接近安娜而不会感到不舒服。她靠在安娜的身边，在身后放了一个枕头来支撑她。

她的手继续沿着安娜身体的一侧向下移动，放在她的胸前，拇指轻轻地摩挲着玫瑰红色的乳头。她仔细地欣赏着安娜皮肤的每一处曲线和特征，提醒着自己安娜完全属于她，每一寸。

“你今晚看起来真漂亮。”她在安娜耳边轻声说道，然后沿着她的下巴轮廓亲吻。安娜舒服地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，享受艾莎柔软的嘴唇贴在皮肤上的感觉。

偶尔成为接受者的感觉很好。她不用急于取悦艾莎，或是记住哪种姿势最好。一切都是为了她。艾莎是如此的体贴和温柔，安娜完完全全地把自己交给她。她知道这不仅只关乎性和荷尔蒙；而是艾莎向安娜展示她是多么的爱她，多么的感激和想要取悦她。

艾莎重新调整了姿势，这样她就能俯在安娜的上边，她坐在脚后跟上，把手放在安娜的背部下面，让她们的身体靠得更近。她从安娜柔软的颈窝一路向下一直亲到她乳房之间的谷地，闻着她粉红色皮肤的甜香，亲吻时舌头品尝着她的味道。

她把裙子拉得更低，享受着指尖在安娜雕塑般的腹部上描摹的感觉。艾莎感觉到安娜抖了一下，她的腹部随着呼吸而起伏，也许有点痒。

安娜想把手插进艾莎的头发里，但是紧紧的发髻阻挡了她，她只好抓住金发女郎裙子的后面。她的手沿着安娜的大腿内侧向上移动，把裙子向上推在一起，手伸向红头发的蕾丝内衣，然后把它们往下扯。她继续逗弄着安娜，把手伸到髋骨处（*译注应该是臀部附近位置），用拇指画着小圈圈。

她把手指伸进安娜的入口，把她甜蜜的汁液涂满她的褶皱。安娜猜到艾莎的下一步行动，她的呼吸变快。在这个完美的时刻，艾莎给了安娜一个深深的吻，她慢慢地把一个手指滑入她的中心。安娜屏住了呼吸，艾莎看到安娜隆起的胸部笑了。她又插入了另一根手指，安娜迅速把艾莎的裙子拉到肩膀下面，露出了她被胸罩覆盖的胸部，安娜很快用另一只手抓住她的胸部。艾莎听到了她裙子上被扯破的声音，但她不在乎。她靠向安娜，在她耳边小声地说。“我爱你，非常爱。”

外人总倾向于认为艾莎是她们关系的主心骨。不仅是觉得她是两个人中更聪明、更漂亮的那个，而且还觉得安娜依赖于艾莎。但事实并非如此。安娜才是艾莎的主心骨，她从她那里获得勇气。艾莎很勇敢，但这只是因为有安娜在她身边，为她鼓劲，从不放弃她。有时候，她觉得自己永远无法弥补安娜，也无法让安娜感受到她给艾莎带来的感受。但安娜在这一刻感受到了爱和特别。艾莎把全部的精力都放在她身上，放在取悦她上。

艾莎的手指开始在安娜最愉悦的点蜷曲，天花板上回荡着一声高亢的叹息，她保持动作缓慢而具有诱惑，希望安娜可以尽情享受每一刻。艾莎稍微加快了速度，房间里充满了夹杂着呼吸的呻吟声，这点燃了金发女郎心中的火焰，让她更难以保持那令人痛苦的缓慢节奏。

艾莎做了一个调整，手指从安娜身上拿开，她开始向下移动直到她碰到床尾。安娜很快坐了起来，担心艾莎可能会让自己沉浸在这一刻。

“艾莎，不用做任何你不想—。”艾莎把手指按在安娜的嘴唇上，打断了她的话。

“嘘......别担心我。躺下来好好享受吧。”

艾莎恢复了她的姿势，把安娜的裙子推到腰上，在安娜的屁股下面垫了个枕头，把她抬高。当她感觉到金发女郎冰冷的舌头抵住她悸动的中心，并亲吻她的内唇时，她倒吸了一口气，仿佛她在品尝着最珍贵的美味。

艾莎的嘴巴有一种魔力，她似乎总是知道哪里的感觉最好，而不需要太多的指引。这完美极了，她的舌头在安娜入口的尖端打旋，红头发几乎说不出一个完整的句子或一个字。

艾莎的胳膊搂着安娜大腿的后侧，舌头紧贴着敏感的小花蕾;她轻轻地亲吻并有节奏地逗弄它，占有她妻子最私密处的每一寸。安娜拱起背就好像波浪翻滚着穿过她的身体，她在艾莎的嘴下起伏，揪住了从铂金色发髻中掉出来的几缕刘海。

紧张的呜咽声鼓舞了艾莎，她紧贴着光滑的湿处发出了高兴的哼哼；当感到两个手指再次深深地进入体内时安娜猛的抽搐起来，艾莎把安娜抱得更紧了。

“擦，擦，呃......”艾莎发现安娜好像是为了不让她的小耳朵听到脏话而克制自己时，她脸上露出了一丝笑容。艾莎不满意地抬起手，握住安娜的乳房，轻轻揉捏乳头，要让安娜大胆地说出“操”。“操，艾莎!”她呜咽着，感觉到金发女郎的嘴角上扬，因为听到安娜放纵的咒骂声她笑了。

她舌头的每一次旋转和手指的每一次扭动都让安娜离自己的释放越来越近。艾莎充满期待地看着安娜靠回床垫上，闭上眼睛；她扭动着身体，艾莎感觉到手指被紧紧的包裹。动听的小声呻吟变得低沉，高潮让她的全身颤抖。她一遍又一遍地喊着艾莎的名字，越来越强烈的灼热脉动辐射到她的全身，就像在膜拜一个神。艾莎慢慢地抽插她的手指，让安娜来到了高潮，她最后舔舐并轻轻的亲了亲她肿胀的褶皱，然后蜷缩在安娜身边。

“感觉好吗?”金发女郎问道，她拨开安娜脸上的头发。“太棒了。真是太棒了。谢谢你。”

————————————————

第二天早上安娜醒来的时候，听到艾莎在隔着几扇门的办公室里好像在进行一场激烈的谈话。在度过了这么美妙的夜晚后，她一直期待着早晨的拥抱时光，但她现在只能拿起床头柜上她的奖牌，搂着它，直到艾莎打完电话。

“该死!”艾莎沮丧地嘟囔着，她靠在办公室门上，手里拿着手机。

“怎么了?”安娜喊道，想从床上看看艾莎。不一会儿，金发女郎怒气冲冲地进了房间，她的手用力抓着她的头发，弄得乱糟糟。安娜困惑地看着她，不知道到底发生了什么事，而且这是一个星期天的早晨。

“是工作上的事?”从艾莎的语气听起来，像是一个工作的电话。艾莎走到床边停住，花了一点时间冷静下来，然后才解释是什么让她这么激动。

“我下周要去迪拜。”她的声音里充满了怒气，尽量不把火发在安娜身上。

“等一下，什么？迪拜？！那好像有几千英里远!”安娜直挺挺地从床上跳起来，困惑地看着艾莎。

“要去一个星期，而且我必须得去。我已经尽力想要推掉它，但我不得不去，因为再过几个星期我就不能坐飞机了。”她砰地一声把手机放在床头柜上，很快地走到安娜身边，安娜还没有从这个震惊的消息中回过神来。

“不能让其他人去吗?”一想到要自己待一个星期，不仅艾莎不在，宝宝也不在，安娜就撇起了嘴。

“不行，其他人去不了。这是我设计的，我是首席建筑师，也是唯一可以在现场拍板的人。相信我，听到这个消息我也不高兴。”


	13. 第十七章

艾莎飞往迪拜的前一天晚上，她在屋子里忙个不停，有条不紊地为她的旅行收拾东西。安娜懒洋洋地趴在厨房的柜台上翻看艾莎的行程表，打开一袋咸过头的咸爆米花，嘴里边嚼着。

“你不仅是把我自己一个人丢家里待一整个星期，他们还让你坐头等舱，给你订了空中私人套房？你真是个讨厌鬼。”在翻到下一页之前，安娜掸掉了手上的爆米花残渣。

“我认为这是因为客户觉得让一名孕妇大老远地飞去中东很过意不去。”她开玩笑地说道，把护照和其他旅行证件放在柜台上。出于好奇，安娜拿起那本几乎不见天日的勃艮第护照，认真翻了起来。

“我的美国妻子仍然保留着她的挪威公民身份，我应该为此感到奇怪吗?”显然是一个玩笑话。

“我有多重国籍，你知道的。如果我放弃了挪威国籍，就很难恢复了。而且，我们结婚时，我懒得去申请新护照。”

“为什么封面的狮子拿着把斧头？这对挪威来说好像有点暴力，你不觉得吗?”她对着艾莎护照封面上的挪威盾形国徽说道。

“我忘了狮子代表什么，但斧子代表挪威的守护神圣奥拉夫。大概是这样吧。好了，我可以把它放进旅行袋里了吗?”她向安娜伸出手。

“给。”安娜把护照递给她，就在艾莎要拿到护照时突然把手收回来。

“你得先吻我一下。”她捉弄起艾莎，用护照往自己的脸上扇风。

“我得赶紧收拾好行李，不过我保证今晚......我给你的不仅仅是一个吻。”她把身子贴在安娜身上，要把护照从她手里夺过来。

“那我要先看看预告片，就那么一点点。”一如既往的没耐心。

“好吧。”艾莎让安娜靠在不锈钢冰箱上，给了她一个法式舌吻，伸手抚摸着安娜的两腿之间。

“赶紧去收拾好行李。现在，快点!”她呼出一口气，试图抑制住腰下传来的兴奋感。艾莎咯咯地笑着跑开，回过头来对着安娜傻笑。“我差不多好了。”安娜心里想，有意思的用词。

随后，在尽情享受了最后一晚的肉体欢愉之后，她们不着片缕地躺着床上，身体缠在一起，艾莎紧紧地抱着安娜，指尖抚摸着安娜胳膊上的雀斑。月光洒在她们裸露的皮肤上，她们都没有说话，沐浴在她们近乎完美的性爱余晖中。安娜想要把握此刻，好好享受这一切，沉浸在她知道明天就不复存在的时光中。

————————————————

公司本来要派车送艾莎去机场，但安娜坚持要送她。她从来不善于道别，艾莎想要说服她让公司的车来接她去机场，这样安娜就不用一个人孤零零地从机场回家。不出所料，安娜极力反对，艾莎最终向这个脾气暴躁的红头发妥协了，同意让她把自己送去机场。终于到了艾莎要搭乘飞机的那天早上，安娜推着艾莎巨大的黑色行李箱向她的车走去。

“你只是要去一个星期，不是要搬过去，对吧?”安娜哼了哼，用尽全身的力气把箱子提起来，她发誓那个箱子里肯定装满了石头。

“哈-哈。非常有趣。”艾莎回答道，她坐在前排座位上，膝盖上放着手提包。

当安娜驱车来到机场的送客区时，她看到路边有一名年轻女子举着一个写着“阿伦黛尔”的牌子。她不情不愿地把车靠边停下，把艾莎的行李拿下来。

“阿伦黛尔太太。我是阿联酋航空公司的萨米拉，我是来接您前往我们的VIP休息室，今天早上将由我为您的旅行提供服务。”

安娜不屑一顾地看了那个女人一眼。倒不是因为她做错了什么，只是这个女人要把她的妻子从她的身边带走，前往VIP休息室。她觉得自己就像是一个离婚的家长在把孩子交给在周末时轮流照看孩子的另一个家长。

“谢谢。能等我一下吗?”艾莎回答道，她转过身面向安娜，把她们的手交握在一起。

“请慢慢来。”那个女人站到了不远处，给了她们一些私人空间。

“那就这样吧。我会尽快给你打电话的。飞机要飞14个小时，我可能要到了酒店才能打电话。”

一整天都不能和艾莎说话。安娜觉得这简直就是酷刑，毫无理由，但她却不得不和阿拉伯联合酋长国分享她的妻子，这样他们就可以拥有梦幻般的新海滨大楼。艾莎是她的，该死。她一点都不喜欢和任何人分享她正怀孕着的妻子。即使他们出了大价钱。

安娜看着那个等着带艾莎进入航站楼的充满异国风情的年轻女子，知道她得让她走了。一种被抛弃的感觉涌上心头，这糟透了，安娜看着艾莎的眼睛，忍不住流下了眼泪。起初她想要忍住，但那只是让她哭得更厉害。听到安娜想要强忍泪水而拼命地喘气，艾莎感到很难过。

“安娜，别。别哭。”她轻轻地用手托起安娜鲜红的脸颊，擦去眼泪，吻了吻她湿漉漉的雀斑。她不在乎那个女人等了多久，她不会就这样离开安娜的。

“过来。”她把下巴抵在安娜的头上，紧紧地抱着她。她知道安娜在告诉自己她是多么的孤独，她会回到一个空荡荡的家。所以在那一刻她只能在她耳边小声的安慰她。

“你并不孤单。我只是离开一会儿，马上就会回来。我会每天给你打电话，一有机会就给你发消息。你这么勇敢而坚强，我爱你，全心全意地爱你。”

这虽然不能带走所有的痛苦，但让安娜稍微好受了一些，她放开艾莎让她离开。不过在此之前，她弯下腰和宝宝说了再见，最后又亲了亲艾莎隆起的肚子。

“我爱你。旅途愉快。”安娜叹了口气，她们的嘴唇最后一次紧紧地合在一起。她向后退了几步，看着艾莎拿起她的手提行李，跟着那个女人进入候机楼，她的目光紧跟着艾莎的金色辫子，直到自动门在她身后关上，然后离开。

————————————————

当艾莎走下狭窄的廊桥时，安娜已经回到家里两个多小时了，一位穿着雅致的卡其色外套的空中乘务员在迎接她，戴着红色筒状帽子，帽子下面是薄纱般的白色头巾。

“欢迎登机，阿伦戴尔太太。我将带您去您的套房。”她边说着，边领着艾莎穿过过道走向在这个大型飞机右侧的套房。

公司跟她说客户为她预定了一个套房，但她没想到自己竟是在一个迷你的豪华酒店房间里飞行。她原先对自己可能会被挤得像沙丁鱼一样的担心立即烟消云散，她觉得这次飞行也许真的很舒适，甚至会令人神清气爽。

“机组人员提醒我，您是我们的贵宾乘客。恭喜您。如果在飞行途中有什么需求请告诉我。我们会竭尽所能地为您提供一个舒适的旅程。”说完，她点点头，走向过道。

豪华套房用浅灰色皮革作为内衬，并镶嵌有琥珀红木，就像是豪华汽车的内部。一台小型平板电视安置在座位前面的墙上，那里同时也是梳妆区，配有一盏金色的台灯和一面圆形镜子，镜子周围环绕了一串珍珠大小的灯。她有两扇窗户而不是一扇，窗户下面有一个装得满满的迷你吧台。所有都不含酒精，这让艾莎很高兴。突然间，14小时的飞行似乎没有想象中那么可怕了。在这之后，她再也不坐不了普通舱了。

艾莎把包放在梳妆台下方的放脚空位里，坐在豪华的皮革座椅上，背后垫了一个小枕头。座位如此舒适，她几乎不由自主地闭上了眼睛，她的身体祈求着要休息一下。

地面的城市渐渐消失在远方，当可以使用电子设备时，艾莎从窗口转过身来，决定用她的平板电脑放松一下，做一些开心的阅读。她从包里拿出平板电脑时，发现屏幕上贴着一张带有紫色花朵的卡片。

**「** _**打开你的音乐播放** _ _**app** _ _**，点击** _ _**“** _ _**宝宝** _ _**”** _ _**播放列表。然后把这个翻过来，阅读第二部分。** _ _**-** _ _**安娜** _ **」**

她被安娜的惊喜所感动，暗暗地高兴，然后闻了闻这张卡片，她知道这张卡片一定是来自红头发的办公桌，上面还留着她的气味。 **「** **嗯** **...** **安娜** **」** 。

她很想知道红头发在卖什么关子，于是滑开屏幕，打开播放列表，看着留言卡的第二部分。

**「** _**这是一些我小时候喜欢的歌曲。你的声音这么动听，必须得让我们的女儿知道。** _

_**请学习里面的歌曲，并翻译你喜欢的，你回家后会有一个小测验。** _

_**我永远爱你** _ _**,** _

_**安娜** _ **」**

艾莎把卡片紧紧地贴在胸口，叹了叹气。安娜总是可以带来各种惊喜。时间过得那么快，她都还没有来得及学习哪怕一首儿童歌曲，尽管她非常想要唱给她们的宝宝听。

她从包里拿出耳机，塞进耳朵里，低头浏览播放列表，想从中选一首歌。但没有哪一首歌看起来是熟悉的，于是她决定按顺序听，从我的宝贝（Baby Mine）开始。

艾莎还没有听完第一段，就不得不关上套房的门，在荷尔蒙和情绪的夹击下，悄然流下喜悦的泪水；她的一只手按着颤抖的嘴唇，另一只手放在肚子下面，她能感觉到宝宝的脚在轻轻地晃动。

她内心涌起了太多的情绪，无法专心于任何一件事情。光是安娜在播放列表中花的心思就让她无所适从。这提醒了艾莎，尽管她觉得自己在成为妈妈的过程中有很多缺点，但是她们真的是在一起的。虽然她还不能提起这件事，但她对于自己不能像安娜一样具有传承下来的优秀的育儿技能而感到非常内疚。

艾莎想要成为一个有爱心，关心孩子的家长，而不是像她的父母对她的那样。她的大部分时间都只有保姆和家庭教师陪伴，除了讨论生意或者提醒艾莎无法逃脱的压力外，她和她的父母之间并没有太多的亲子时光。但是安娜告诉她，她的过去并不会妨碍她成为一名了不起的母亲。

在开始了激动人心的飞行后，她列出了自己喜欢的歌单，并准备把其中一些歌曲翻译成挪威语，她努力想找到和音乐节拍对应的音节。有一首歌看着翻译起来比较轻松，而且恰好也是她最喜欢的一首， **「** **Blinke Blinke Stjernelill** **(** **一闪一闪亮晶晶** **)** **」**

其它的则不那么容易翻译，或者根本行不通。她很喜欢“你是我的阳光”，这让她想起安娜，但“ _Du er mitt Solskinn_ ”听起来不太像那么一回事。一首优美的英文歌曲翻译成挪威语后，就好像是一大串听起来杂乱刺耳的单词。

最终她还是找到了一些一种或两种语言听起来都不错的歌曲，期待着回家后可以唱给安娜听，给她一个惊喜。

剩下的飞行比艾莎梦想的还要好。从菜单到配套的睡衣和拖鞋，所有的东西都是五星级的。在享用了她吃过的最多汁的比目鱼之后，她把座椅完全调平成平坦的床，戴上眼罩。舒服得不可思议，让她无法接受自己在飞机上的事实。她在酒店里睡觉都没有这个座位舒服。由于很舒适，她足足睡了7个小时，这也证实了她的猜测：宝宝正在经历一个生长高峰期，随后她在30,000英尺的高空洗了个澡，重新恢复活力。她觉得应该要更多地在迪拜开展业务。

————————————————————————

当安娜听到床头柜上的电话嗡嗡响时，她还在睡觉。她有点想要无视那个电话继续睡觉，但突然想到可能是艾莎。她的漫长等待终于要结束了，更别提她独自一人度过了一个糟透了的夜晚。

**「** **Skype** **？」**

她迷迷糊糊地走到另一个房间拿上笔记本电脑，迅速回到床上，蜷缩在床上和她心爱的人来一个期待已久的聊天。安娜迫不及待地打开程序，导致电脑反应不过来，反而花了更多的时间。

**「** _**该死的破电脑！** _ **」**

终于她打开了程序，并点击艾莎的头像，心急火燎地等着她应答，她在屏幕旁蜷成个小球，脚趾敲着笔记本电脑的边缘。

“早上好，阳光美人!”艾莎满面笑容的待在酒店房间里。安娜不知道在飞机上艾莎发生了什么事，或者只是因为她想念她，不过她看起来，嗯......棒极了。真的很棒。

“艾莎，你看起来整个人都不一样了。是好的不一样。”安娜说道，并提醒自己艾莎可以看到她的每一个面部表情，如果是那样的话，尽量不要一直盯着她的妻子看。

艾莎看起来确实不一样了。她看上去神采奕奕，令人难以置信，淡金色头发披散在白色的棉质睡袍上，前口袋上绣着酒店的名字。瓷器般光滑的脸上常有的紧张皱纹不见了踪影，她露出了完美的珍珠白牙齿，笑容比以往任何时候都要灿烂。甚至她的笑声听起来也更欢快了。

“谢谢。我度过了一次非常愉快的飞行，至少可以说非常放松。”她从桌子前起身，来到房间的另一边，转着她的椅子，飘逸的金发后露出迷人的浅蓝色眼睛。

“你的房间看起来......不错。我猜他们一定是很喜欢米黄色。”安娜把脸靠近屏幕，想要更清楚地看到那个房间。

“我知道，对吧？我一直很期待阿拉伯之夜的风情，但设计师显然是深深的爱着每一种你能想到的米黄色。这不合我的口味。不过浴缸很棒，很大。这也是我没有早点给你打电话的原因。我进去后就出不来了。”自从她们开始聊天，她的视线就一直没有离开过安娜，一次都没有，红头发觉得那双蓝色的大眼睛好像要把她从屏幕里拉过去。至少她希望可以那样。

安娜再次发现自己在盯着看，她的嘴像鳕鱼一样张着，她挪腾着钻回被子里，蜷缩在屏幕旁。好像艾莎就在床上她的身边一样，虽然和真的比要差远了，但现在也只能这样了。

“我想你了。”艾莎咬着下唇，充满渴望地叹了口气。她这样并没有让安娜好过一点，安娜正伸手去摸屏幕，想要离她更近一些。艾莎不在乎安娜那可笑的发型，也不在乎她眼角的睡意。光是看到安娜脸上可爱的雀斑就让她的膝盖发软。

“天啊，艾莎，我好想你。我昨晚睡得糟透了。没有你在我身边我根本睡不着。”她的声音让艾莎感到心痛。

安娜一整晚都在翻来覆去，瞪着眼睛，直到凌晨。她想念她们渐渐入睡时两人的脚在被子下相遇并缠在一起的感觉。现在没有温暖的身体可以依偎。没有那么多铂金色的头发可以把脸埋在里面以尽情享受艾莎的芳香。

最糟糕的是，艾莎不在就意味着在夜里不能把手放在宝宝身上。安娜不知道艾莎是否知道，但夜晚是她觉得可以和宝宝真正独处的时光。她会等着艾莎熟睡后，蜷在她隆起的肚子旁，满怀爱意地将手放在两侧。希望可以感受到踢腿或者任何一种动静，但最主要是为了感受那种羁绊。她发誓她的手在靠近她的宝宝时会有不一样的感觉，就像被某种无法解释的电流刺痛。她会用最小声的声音，尽量不吵醒艾莎，告诉宝宝她有多爱她，见到她会有多兴奋。

有的晚上，她会像写日记一样对那个孩子讲话，告诉孩子一天发生的各种事情，或者她的感受。这很神奇，一个还在子宫里的人竟会是这么好的倾听者。出于某种原因，她总不自觉地和她的宝宝说上很多话。她可以和她分享关于她妈妈的回忆，并告诉宝宝自己能成为她的妈妈是多么的幸运。这是属于她们的亲密时刻。但是现在只有冷冷清清的空床，她简直不敢想接下来还要度过六个这样的晚上。

“我也即将和你一样。我有一张巨大的床，却没有人和我在一起。”她越过肩膀瞥了一眼那张奢华的铺得整整齐齐的大床。

“看，他们甚至在枕头上放了两块巧克力，提醒我你不在这里。”她仍盯着空荡荡的床。

“不好意思，你刚才在抱怨巧克力?”安娜开玩笑地嘲笑道。

“是的，因为我更想拥有你。”她的声调变得诱人，她倾身靠近屏幕，睡袍的腰带松开了，恰到好处地露出一丝乳沟。

“你拥有我，忘了？只是第二天早上你坐上飞机离开了。”她把双臂交叉在胸前。

“啊，安娜。我要怎么度过整整一个星期呢...自己一个人?”她哀叹道。

“你和你的荷尔蒙都得自力更生了。我想你这周可以练习自爱的艺术。” 觉得自己是被抛弃的那个人，所以拒绝艾莎可以让她感觉稍微好那么一点点。

“顺便问一下，你穿的是什么？那是一件长袖睡衣吗？我怎么不知道你有这样的衣服。”

“我昨晚很冷，好吧。我没有自己专属的艾莎取暖器来取暖。”突然意识到这件睡衣很土气。

“现在就把它脱下来。”艾莎大声的说道。

“哦，所以现在我们在玩命令游戏吗。很高兴又见到你了，荷尔蒙。我好想你。我会把它脱掉，但是我们没有要Skype性爱。我得划清界限。另外，我得要做准备去上班了。”她说着，坐了起来，像印度人一样盘起腿，脱下睡衣，扔在地上；露出了她桃色的肌肤，艾莎舔了舔下唇，狠狠的咬一下。

“你在抚摸屏幕吗?”安娜发现自己看不到艾莎的手，问道。

“是的，怎么样。我想你了。”她的手指轻轻地在屏幕上描绘着安娜身体的轮廓，想象着它们触摸的是安娜温暖柔软的皮肤，而不是冰冷的屏幕。如果她说她的荷尔蒙没有超负荷运转，那她就是在撒谎，不过她同时也觉得小别胜新婚。

在一起生活了六年多之后，待在一起对她们来说是自然而然的，以至于忘记了想念对方是一种什么感觉。艾莎回想起她和安娜刚开始约会时，她们无法忍受分开。她们的公寓放着彼此的东西，因为她们总会不可避免地说服对方留下过夜。安娜常在早上有重要的考试，或者艾莎不得不早早起床去上班，但是她们就是不愿意分开。一次告别会演变成好几次，随后就会不知不觉地变成一个激情的夜晚，然后第二天早上在相互拥抱中醒来。

现在她们住在她们自己的家里，只要不上班时都待在一起。她们很少单独和朋友出去，更倾向于两人一起行动。

艾莎忍不住想，这次的旅行对她们俩来说可能是件好事。她可以有一些时间整理思绪，而安娜可以出去参加一些社交活动，喘口气。

“我不想破坏这一刻，但我要去洗澡，准备上班了。”

“你要去洗澡。真是给我留了一个好的念想。好吧，别忘了我比你早11个小时，所以我可能只能在你睡觉之前和之后和你说话。”艾莎提醒道。

“在你走之前等一下，把你的睡袍脱掉一点。”安娜说道，金发女郎露出困惑的表情。

“我想你说过不要网络性爱。”

“是的，我是想和宝宝说话。站起来，把它脱掉一些，让我能看到你的肚子”。艾莎照做了，她的肚子填满了安娜笔记本电脑的屏幕。

“嗨，宝宝！我是妈妈！你的另一个妈妈。我想你了。”安娜用一种似乎她天生就有的妈妈语调说道。

“有人认识她妈妈。她在这儿踢我。你能看到吗?”她指着自己肚脐的左边，揉了揉那个地方，想要鼓励她再踢一次。没过多久，安娜就看到宝宝在踢的地方似乎有点抽动。安娜用手捂着嘴巴，屏住了呼吸。

“哦，天哪，我看到了。这真是太疯狂了，好神奇，不过这很棒。我跟她说话的时候，她这么做了?”

“嗯。我想她也很想你。”艾莎回答道，她和安娜一起看着踢腿产生的微弱脉动持续着。

唯一能使她妻子的新身形更完美的就是她体内的生命迹象。虽然安娜很享受艾莎想念她的感觉，但是一想到要离开她的宝宝整整一个星期，她又感到有点悲伤。

“好了，嗯......我爱你。睡个好觉。”安娜小声说道。

“我们也爱你。再见。”在结束视频聊天之前，她给了安娜一个飞吻，然后开始准备睡觉。

在家里，安娜仍盯着黑掉的屏幕。她的手还紧紧的贴在上面，她闭上眼睛，想着她的孩子。

——————————————————————

安娜喜欢她的工作，现在她更热爱工作了，因为工作可以让她忘掉她们空荡荡的家里充斥着的那种闷闷不乐的孤独感。家里的一切都会让她想起艾莎或是她们的宝宝。而工作可以让她消磨时间。她遵循时间表的安排，上上课，把她的关注点转移到孩子们身上。她甚至兴致勃勃地在午餐时间去教师休息室找到梅莉达，看看她是否愿意在周五晚上出去享受一下欢乐时光。红头发可是不假思索就同意了。

离星期五还有一天，安娜感到无聊又烦闷，真是一对难兄难弟倒霉组合。她漫无目的地在空荡荡的房子里溜达来溜达去，想找点事做。不用改作业，也不用写课程计划。她几乎要把火撒在自己的头上，为什么就不能在工作上拖拉一些好让她现在可以打发时间。

在迅速洗完澡后，她换上睡衣，穿上睡袍，在楼下看电影，是艾莎不爱看的电影。她抓起一个枕头，蜷在沙发上，这时她感到有什么东西在戳她的腿。她困惑地把手伸进口袋，掏出艾莎的全家福照片。她已经完全忘记了这回事，这是在艾莎试图收拾krumkake模具而突然恐慌发作的那天她把它放在那儿的。

照片里他们穿着考究的衣服。神秘家族。独自一人，没有任何人偷窥她，她拿出笔记本电脑，盯着屏幕上空白的谷歌搜索栏；手指在键盘上颤抖，脑子里自己在和自己激战，她到底要不要去寻找那些棘手问题的答案。最后她决定还是稍微搜索一下，搜索一下又不会伤害到任何人，只是为了满足自己的好奇心，她认为这是艾莎几年前就应该告诉她的事情。一阵小小的兴奋感贯穿她的全身，她在搜索框里输入了那些拗口的单词。 **「** **阿格达** **·** **阿伦黛尔** **」** 。

——————————————

女孩之夜进行得很顺利。那天晚上，安娜借用了艾莎的一件连衣裙和一双高跟鞋，看起来非常性感，她跳上梅莉达的车。她热心地担任起安娜司机的角色，她知道她已经很久都没有在不和艾莎在一起的情况下出去玩了，想要放纵一下。

她们在城里大学附近一家酒吧的卡座里聊天。这里挤满了兄弟会的男孩和学生，不过安娜还是很高兴可以出来，她不在乎梅莉达把她带去哪儿。

在喝了第三杯姜汁威士忌后，梅莉达清楚地意识到，安娜不仅是在弥补失去的时光，她还在努力压抑自己的情绪。

“安娜，你没事吧？你虽然貌似很开心，但我看得出来有些不对劲。是因为艾莎吗？你想她了?”她轻轻地旋转她手中的饮料，喝了一小口。她是安娜认识的唯一一个喝威士忌加冰的女人。

“不是。我是说，是的，我很想她，只是...自从她怀孕后发生了太多的事情。我一直都在去小组会寻求帮助，最近发生了很多事。不光是荷尔蒙，还有艾莎和她的过去，还有她爸爸...以及我没有能怀孕。我有好多话一下子说不完。然后，我昨晚做了件非常蠢，非常蠢的事，我在谷歌上搜索她爸爸。现在我知道了一大堆她家的事情，这些我不应该知道的事情，当然我也不能告诉她。”她坦诚道，她双手颤抖地比划着各种手势。

“比如什么?安娜，你可以跟我说。我会支持你的，你知道的。”给了安娜一个安慰的笑容。

“一些我以前从来都不知道的事情，比如她应该继承的那家公司——一家船运公司。那是一个大型的全球航运公司。比如她家很有钱。我过去想不通为什么她的出生证明上写着卑尔根，我以为她来自奥斯陆，原来是因为他们在挪威有四处大房子，卑尔根是他们的避暑别墅。”她说道。

“你仅仅通过搜索他的名字就能知道这么多事情?”梅莉达透过酒杯的边缘看着沮丧的安娜。

“好吧，我大概可能说不定花了三十美元，来得到一份关于他…和我妻子的调查报告。哦，天哪，这听起来糟透了。”她脸上露出羞愧的表情。想到自己的所作所为，她有点害怕，如果这些事情是艾莎告诉她的，那一切都会不一样。她对自己没有耐心，没有足够的信任，也没有给艾莎足够的时间感到非常自责。

“也不完全是。我是说，你认识艾莎多久了，6年了，而她从来没有告诉过你这些？你难道不认为作为她的妻子，你有权知道吗?”她浓密的红色眉毛几乎要扬到天上。

她想了想梅莉达的问题，尽量从醉醺醺的迷糊状态清醒过来。她从没想过这个问题。她们刚认识的时候，她尊重艾莎的私人空间，然后生活就像坐过山车一样，艾莎的过去被排在了父母的去世、婚礼和生活中其他事情的后面，直到现在。

她全身心地爱着艾莎，想要和她共度余生。她的过去并不重要。直到最近，艾莎没有对她敞开心扉才开始困扰安娜。她拒绝让她走进她的内心，这在过去几个月里让她感到很苦恼。是的，艾莎已经在做一些小小的尝试，但是她仍然对自己保持着一段距离。安娜也知道这对艾莎来说非常痛苦，但同时她也觉得她似乎不明白被蒙在鼓里对安娜来说又是怎样的一种痛苦。

“我不知道我是否有这个权利，但她也该告诉我了。和一个人结了婚，却对他们的童年、他们的父母知之甚少，甚至听不到他们用母语说话，这有一点怪怪的。当然，这里没有人说挪威语，所以我也不能因为这一点就责怪她，但还是。”她没意识到自己的声音越来越大，不过梅莉达似乎并不为此而烦恼。

安娜一口气说个不停。她已经打开了潘多拉的盒子，没有什么能阻止她把一直藏在心里的阴暗想法一吐为快。

“你在宴会上也见到她了。她看起来很美。她怀孕后更美丽了。这有点不公平，对吧？即使她已经很努力想要低调一些，但人们还是会走上前来问她关于孩子的事情，而不是问我。”

“安娜，你知道那不是艾莎的错。那天晚上，她是真的很想让所有的焦点都集中在你身上。”梅莉达回答道。

“是的，我知道。我不是真的生艾莎的气，我是在气那些对我做出这种事的人。我是说，我花了六个多月的时间尝试怀孕。六个月的试管婴儿，这非常痛苦，而艾莎第一次就怀上了。我一直让自己成为一个好人，对生活抱着积极的态度，但这就是我的回报。先是我父母去世了，然后又发现我不能有孩子。如果没有艾莎和宝宝，我就一无所有了。”抿了一小口苦酒把悲伤的情绪冲下去。

“所以艾莎怀孕了就更要感恩阿。”她提醒道。安娜从来没有意识到，要不是因为艾莎，她们根本就不会有孩子。虽然她因为自己不能怀上孩子而自视甚低，但这和不能组建一个家庭根本不能相提并论。

“我很感激，真的。一切都和我想象的不一样。只是现在我是那个和孩子没有这种特殊连结的人。”她把一只手放在胸前，有点惊讶于这种突如其来的情绪。

“为什么不呢？虽然你不是怀孩子的那个人，但这并不意味着你会和她疏远。”梅莉达补充道。

“不一样。她怀着她。她们一直在一起并且紧密相连，她会更多的听到她的声音，而不是我的。不光是怀孕。她还要母乳喂养，不是我。我最多只能用奶瓶。”安娜一口气把酒喝完，闷闷不乐地重重靠在座位上。

“安娜，你真的很受伤，为什么不告诉艾莎?”

“因为就像你说的。这不是她的错，我不想让她感到内疚。我不能和她谈论这些，而她也不愿意和我公开谈论这些事情。只是有时候这对我来说真的太难了。”她把手肘放在桌子上，震得银质餐具发出咯咯的声响，她把头埋在手里。

“你要和她谈一谈。她需要听到你的感受，这样你们才能真的跨过去。”梅莉达催促道。

“梅莉达，你听起来像个治疗师。”

“好吧，也许你是需要一个。”她半开玩笑地回答道。

“我已经有一个了。好吧，是一个小组。实际上等她回来后会有一个伴侣之夜。我本来想告诉她的，但我担心这会让她和孩子不高兴。”

“但你也必须这么做，为了孩子。她需要你们俩能开诚布公地好好谈谈。而且要在她出生之前，相信我，如果你一直这么拖下去的话，你会因为睡眠不足而无法处理这些事情的。”

————————————————————

第二天早上，安娜错过了她们计划好的Skype视频，两个小时后，艾莎还没有收到安娜的消息，她开始担心起来。

她非常失望，她已经快两天没有和安娜说上话了，她决定离开客户在迪拜原生态海滨附近CyanTower家中举办的豪华工作派对，给她打个电话。打了三次安娜才用沙哑的声音接起电话。

“一切都还好吗？我打了三次电话你才接，而且你还错过了两个多小时前我们的Skype电话。”她在客户提供的一间备用卧室里来回踱步，这间卧室为她的电话提供了些许私人空间。

“不，是的，是的，是的。一切都好。我只是昨晚和梅莉出去了回来得有点晚，仅此而已。”安娜揉着布满血丝的眼睛，觉得自己头痛欲裂，脑海里闪过前一天晚上的模糊画面。

“你怎么听起来像宿醉未醒?”艾莎问道，高跟鞋踱步的声音停住了，她站在房间里一扇宽敞的落地窗前。

“我没有，我只是在外面待到很晚。你是谁，我妈妈吗?”话一出口就感到后悔，发现自己醉得一塌糊涂。

“不，我不是，只是我知道有人对我撒了谎。这没什么大不了的。我不介意你出去放松一下，只是，你通常不会喝那么多酒，多到会在第二天早上还醉醺醺的。”这虽然有点困扰她，但还不足以让她大惊小怪，她不能喝酒，但安娜可以喝。她知道如果可以的话，安娜会毫不犹豫地和她交换位置，她愿意成为怀孕的那个人。

“我听到有碰杯的声音，好像一片欢声笑语，你到底在干什么?”天啊，她一直在搬石头砸自己的脚。她脑子里乱成一团，根本管不住自己的舌头。

“我在客户的家里参加工作聚会。这接待外地游客挺好的。”把她的声音降低到安静的耳语声。

“好吧，那去就和满屋子门当户对的有钱人一起玩得开心点吧。”她的话充满了讽刺和嫉妒，这更雪上加霜。她宿醉的时候脾气真的很差。

“哦，拜托，安娜，我是一个怀孕的已婚女同性恋，而且比雪还要白。这里没人会有丝毫的兴趣。”她对此嗤之以鼻。

“你看，我要到你的时间的明天早上才能和你说话，所以我们能不能文明一点？我真的很想你。”城市的灯光在远处闪烁，她看着码头上穿梭的船只。

“我会把这一切都归咎于你因为我不得不离开而生我的气。如果是这样的话，我很抱歉。”她把额头靠在冰凉的窗玻璃上，闭上眼睛，想象着安娜躺在她们床上的样子。希望自己就在她身边，而不是在一个无聊的聚会上，和一群陌生人闲聊。

“我也很想你，是的，过去的四天并不轻松。对不起，我冲你发脾气了。我只是讨厌醒来的时候你不在身边。我们明天在Skype上聊，好吗?”

“你不用道歉。我明天休息，我想出去转转，看看风景，所以我们比平时更晚一点联系，好吗。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。祝你在派对上玩得开心。”

“我不会开心的，但我尽力。再见。”她等着安娜先挂断电话，而当她挂断电话的时候，只留下了无尽的空虚。她望着城市的天际线，高楼上的霓虹灯在漆黑的夜色中倒映在水面上。

她的眼前是一个以创新建筑而闻名的城市，但她却一点也感觉不到幸福。

她还得参加聚会，在她的客户面前演戏，表现得像他们期望的那样冷静和专业。

不过明天将是崭新的一天。她可以休息，而且已经和酒店服务员订好了一个迪拜文化之旅。当她满怀憧憬地想到有一整天可以尽情游览露天市场和清真寺时，嘴角露出了笑容。希望这能让她暂时忘记一些事情，放松下来，享受一些自己的探索时光；远离她的问题，远离工作。远离世界上的一切烦恼。


	14. 第十八章

安娜花了大半天的时间才从前一天晚上的迷糊行为中恢复过来，她的早上是和佳得乐以及泰诺一起度过的，用来压住口干和反胃的感觉，安娜决定让自己做些有意义的事情，于是翻看起艾莎放在她办公室里的一些儿童房的设计图。它们还没有成型，但艾莎已经明显打磨出了一种风格，似乎很好地融合了她们的个人喜好。艾莎把墙漆颜色的决定权留给了安娜，也就是说儿童房的风格将由她来定调。

她把钉在板子上的各种样本和剪报翻了一遍，发现艾莎似乎想用米白色家具及粉色装饰来突出房间的氛围。安娜一直想在她们定下名字后把名字的大写字母挂在婴儿床上方，艾莎挑选的一张图片上有精致手写体的字母组合。

尽管她们有着不同的品味，不过安娜从不介意听从艾莎的安排。她的风格独一无二且复杂精致，她喜欢把对称的曲线及图案与宏伟的冰川色调及丰富的淡紫色结合在一起。艾莎完成了她们房子绝大部分的装饰，安娜也乐得这样，这总是可以得到很多赞赏，说这个地方看起来既温暖又现代。几乎就和艾莎本人一样，美丽但平易近人，带着皇家风范，却又充满戏剧性。

她扫视了一圈整洁有序的办公室，发现了一叠各种各样与婴儿有关的目录，整齐地堆放在书架的一层架子上。

她翻开Pottery Barn Kids（译注*美国知名家居制造和销售商）的目录，嘴里咬着她的红色辫子，安娜看到有些东西被艾莎圈了起来，另一些东西上画了可爱的小心心，她想艾莎一定是非常喜欢这些东西。

安娜一直沉溺于自己因为不能怀孕而失去的东西，却没有意识到艾莎可能发现了她自己从未想象过的快乐，只是她可能过于内疚而不能和安娜谈起。

她看了看办公室书架上的书，有育儿书籍，服装目录，分娩书籍，哺乳书籍。每个架子上都有和母亲相关的东西。

这时安娜突然意识到，艾莎怀孕后她虽然一直在她身边忙前忙后，她们共同经历了成为家长的激动时刻，但她并没有真正思考过或者和艾莎谈论过她怀孕的感受，情感上的感受。她在一个没有童年，与父母很疏远的环境下长大，而现在她要把一个生命带到这个世界上，为她建立一个家庭，她的感受是什么样的。安娜现在比以往任何时候都更期待小组会的伴侣之夜。她们都彼此隐瞒了很多事情，是时候相互袒露心声了。只要再过几天，她便可以卸下肩上的重担。

红头发站在艾莎办公室的中央，双臂抱在胸前，眼睛盯着她打印出来的艾莎和她父亲的调查报告，静静的思考，心情沉重地咽了咽口水。

她从艾莎的报告中几乎没有得到什么新东西。除了她们的房子和车子，她没有任何债务。她的信用评分很高，几乎每一项都要超过“优秀”。她在卑尔根的家庭避暑别墅出生，在奥斯陆长大，安娜在谷歌地球上看到了她在奥斯陆的房子，几乎和她小时候所在的郊外街区一样大。没有小学或高中出勤记录，可能是因为她请了家庭教师。没有罚单，没有违法行为，过去也没有婚史。从报告来看，她是个完美的女孩。

阿格达的调查报告也没有什么不对劲的地方，不过安娜通过进一步的搜索发现的东西却让她内心备受折磨。她不知道该怎么告诉艾莎。她甚至无法想象她要如何去提起。但是她知道她别无选择，她最终还是要告诉她，而她对此很害怕。

——————————————————————

在世界的另一端，太阳刚刚升起，沿着迪拜码头照耀在艾莎所住酒店的上空，炽热的沙漠阳光洒满房间。飞机上的迷你套房某种程度来说比她的酒店房间还要好一些，这有点奇怪，不过它也已经非常舒适了，豪华程度不相上下。

其中最棒的一点是，它有着令人难以置信的无敌视野，可以看到闪闪发光的码头，平地景观一览无余，如果第二天早上艾莎可以和她的客户达成协议，那么有一天她的构想将会在那里升起，延伸至阿拉伯的天际线。

不过，工作是第二天的事，今天她安排了很多行程，可以让自己陶醉于迪拜黄金露天市场和Jumeirah清真寺等古老世界的魅力中。有那么多的事情要去做，要去看，只是她的身体可不允许她把心中所想全部完成。每天在附近散步时她都已经很难跟上安娜的步伐，参观这座城市的计划可以说是个雄心壮志。

柔和的光线透过透明的白色窗帘照进来，唤醒了艾莎，现在她的一天都要从早上去洗手间开始。她现在能感觉到宝宝的活动了，她发现太阳一出来，宝宝就会变得很吵闹，会不停地踢她的膀胱，直到她最终屈服，去上厕所。显然有人喜欢独占里面的空间。最近她甚至觉得她不再需要闹钟，因为宝宝似乎在她该起床的前半个小时就醒了。

她重重地坐在枕头般柔软的床上，伸手拿起遥控器，打开电视，想看看天气情况。令她沮丧的是，每天的最高温度都接近100华氏度（译注*约等于37.78摄氏度），这让她更难以决定该穿什么；别忘了，她必须得把胳膊和腿遮起来才能进入清真寺。

怀孕带来的额外热量以及身处沙漠之中，她不知道自己如何能忍受酷热，但她觉得为了这个一生中难得的机会来看看这座城市，做出一点小小的牺牲也无妨。

在把水、零食和清真寺替换的衣物装进小跨肩旅行包后，她穿着MaryJanes运动鞋下了楼，在快餐店里吃一顿必不可少的早餐。

她从不喜欢早餐吃得太早，但随着孩子长得越来越快，她早上六点就饿得不行。幸运的是，这家餐厅24小时营业，她吃了煎蛋卷和一碗水果，然后前往码头乘坐水上出租车。

艾莎这次冒险的第一站是迪拜河畔的黄金露天市场。酒店服务员告诉她，如果她想体验真正的阿拉伯街头市场，就要去那里。虽然她只是要询问她准备去的景点的具体情况，但酒店服务员在艾莎出发之前还告诉了她一些小贴士。

首先，她得知，迪拜是一个几乎没有犯罪的城市，即使是单身出行的金发女郎，且身处一个男人居多的城市，她也不必担心被抢劫或挟持。他还叮嘱她，她一定要做好准备，来面对露天市场里那些有时很咄咄逼人的商贩，而且讨价还价是稀松平常的，只要她觉得不合适随时都可以离开。

心里有了这么个谱后，武装起自己的表情，她走向阳光普照的码头，搭乘水上出租车前往黄金露天市场。

当水上出租车抵靠码头时，她有点失望，因为它就和迪拜这个城市一样，光鲜亮丽，充满了未来主义色彩。登船后，她还发现每个座位的头枕后面都有一块显示屏，这很奇怪，因为乘船到露天市场只需要10分钟。她一心向往的是那些不那么奢华、更为传统的东西。

沿着海岸进入小河湾的路程令人叹为观止。清晨琥珀色的阳光照亮了天际线，小型水上出租车在水道上呼啸而过。唯一的不足是水面波涛汹涌，让她想起了怀孕初期的恶心感。

因为是一大早，船上空无一人，艾莎觉得没有安娜的独自冒险有点怪怪的。她想知道她在家里做什么，也许是睡觉，或者也在做同样的事情，想着这一刻自己在做什么。

没有安娜的生活无聊透顶。她情不自禁地想，如果安娜在这儿，她一定会站在前面和司机聊天，努力和船上的每个人交朋友，还会让艾莎摆出各种傻乎乎的姿势，拍下数不清的照片。如果安娜不在这儿，那她至少可以告诉她，她在想她。于是她拿出手机给安娜发消息，这样就不会把睡得死沉的她吵醒。

_**「想你了。多希望你也在这里。** _ _**Xoxo** _ _**」** _

船停靠在河湾边，她沿着狭窄的街道来到一个古旧的木制牌匾前，上面用英文和阿拉伯文字写着“迪拜，黄金之城”，标志着露天市场的入口。一个接一个的橱窗里陈列着闪闪发光的黄金珠宝，就好像迈达斯国王亲自摸过了市场的每一寸土地。

当酒店服务员说商贩们咄咄逼人的时候，可没在开玩笑。艾莎在露天市场里只待了不到五分钟，就有好几个店主走向她，想要把她拉进店里。

“来吧，我的朋友。你想买什么?”这是标准套路，他们都大声的嚷嚷，试图拉她的手臂，让她去看他们店里展示的琳琅满目的商品。这让艾莎回想起她大学的第一周，那时她几乎不得不用棍子把那些男人打发掉，愚蠢的兄弟会男孩们不知道她一丁点兴趣都没有。

她沿着长长的走廊走下去，礼貌而坚定地拒绝每一个走向她的商贩，在不打断步伐的情况下把他们的胳膊从她身上移开。

她经过一家商店时，门口站着一个年轻人，他没有试图靠近她，只是微笑着说早上好。她抓住这个机会，在不被骚扰的情况下真正看到了商店的内部，她走进商店，这家商店因数不清的展示架上所陈列的金子而金光闪闪，她就好像跨过了通往珠宝天堂的大门。

“如果你需要什么，或者想看什么，尽管告诉我。”那个人微笑着，站在商店的里边。

“你要有宝宝了?”他问道。

“是的。八月份。”她低头看了一眼自己穿着的宽松上衣，这用来掩饰她的肚子的。不过这个伟大的计划到此为止了。

“你和你丈夫一定很兴奋。”他又笑了笑，并点点头。

“是妻子。我的妻子和我。”一排排镶嵌着完美光滑宝石的24K金手镯令她目不暇接。这并不是她第一次纠正别人，她的配偶是个女人。

“如果你感兴趣的话，我这里还有戒指和项链，如果你想给她买点什么，也许可以带些回去。”一个明确的建议。

“我知道你的把戏了。不过我是要给她带点东西，只是我还没有找到合适的。我想看看你有什么。”她朝那个男人笑了笑，然后跟着他走到一堆能把人眼睛闪瞎的金戒指前。她可能看起来只是个金发美人，但这个卖家并不知道她的一生都用来训练如何与有权势的男人做生意。这家伙还差远了。

“你知道她的尺寸吗?”

“我想是四号。”

“这些都是四号的。我让你慢慢看。我知道美国人在购物时喜欢保护自己的隐私。”

_**「** _ _**哇，他在销售上确实有一套。** _ _**」** _

那里有成百上千枚戒指，其中的大部分都太俗气了，安娜是不会戴的。但是在展示柜的顶部有一个镶有三颗圆形钻石的小黄金戒托。她想了想，三颗钻石，而她们很快就要变成三口之家了。

“跟我说说这个吧。”她转过身来向卖家说道，边欣赏着她手上的戒指。

“这是24K黄金镶嵌了3颗半克拉的钻石，每一颗的内部都没有瑕疵。”他把戒指戴在她的手指上，举起来对着灯光，它像夜空中的星星一样闪闪发亮。

“内心完美无瑕。这就是安娜。多少钱?”她做好讨价还价的准备。

“通常我都卖三千美元，但是给你，两千美元。”他说道。

_**「** _ _**两千，好的，来吧。** _ _**」** _

“1500美元，可以的话我现在就掏钱。”她满不在乎地眯起眼睛，却又闪出一丝腼腆的微笑，想让交易更加顺利。她完全可以用2000美元买下，但现在她想要一个更好的价钱。

“1800最低了。”他回答道。

“嗯。你知道吗，这是我进的第一家店。也许在我做出草率的决定之前，我应该再转转。”说着，她把戒指放回到夹座上，然后向门口走去。

“你是好人，这位小姐。1600美元。”

“我都快走出门了。1300，我会回来的。”她咧开嘴笑得更开心了。她喜欢这样。卖家一声不吭的考虑着她的出价，双手背在身后。

“好吧，那我走了。”她比自己以为的更擅长这个，而且还蛮有趣的。

“1400美元，这是底价了。”

“成交，”她得意洋洋地笑着说道。

在为安娜又挑选了一些礼物和买了一条飘逸的白色头巾用来参观清真寺后，她回到码头继续她的冒险，搭乘了一艘看起来更为传统的水上出租车前往小河湾的另一边。

马达的声音十分吵杂，但是她喜欢这艘旧木船，即使船上没有栏杆，实际上是什么都没有，只有风可以防止人们翻进河里。

上岸后她排队等出租车，在地图上查看清真寺的位置。除了今天，她就没怎么离开过酒店，并不知道迪拜的出租车都是法拉利。每一辆都是芥末黄色，在咆哮的车身侧面印着经典的棋盘图案，引擎盖上也带着经典的跃马车标。在迪拜，奢华是永无止境的。当司机打开剪刀门，艾莎忍不住笑了，车门垂直向上倾斜时，她的脑袋也跟着开心地抬起来。

他们向清真寺驶去，发动机的轰鸣声惊吓到了宝宝，艾莎双手不停地划圈安抚她，她才慢慢平静下来。她选择坐在后座，这样她就可以在裙子下面套上一条打底裤，在上衣外面套上一件长袖衬衫，最后围上新买的头巾，金色的刘海从她脸颊的一侧露出来。

稍稍落后于原定计划，她跑着加入了正在清真寺前集合的每天一次的参观团。排上队后，她沉浸在清真寺错综复杂的细节构造中。伊斯兰建筑是她在学校里没有多少机会接触的东西，所以可以观摩和体验她很兴奋，而且她知道，即使安娜和她在一起也不会想看这些东西。她可能会更喜欢迪拜购物中心或者众多水上公园中的一个。但她一定会喜欢那辆法拉利出租车。

他们的观光之旅从高大的 **宣礼塔** （译 **注** ***** **又称光塔或是唤拜塔，是**[ **清真寺**](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%B8%85%E7%9C%9F%E5%AF%BA) **常有的建筑，用以召唤信众礼拜** ）开始，顶部有着巨大穹顶的纯白色建筑环绕在宣礼塔周围。艾莎就像来到了天堂，她热爱学习新知识，尤其是与建筑有关的。

清真寺内部一扇扇用阿拉伯书法装饰的尖拱门依次排列，这正是艾莎希望在本次旅程中看到的东西，而不是迪拜那些繁华的商业区。墙壁和天花板上都装饰有丰富的图案，这些图案在伊斯兰建筑中很常见，导游说这些图案代表无限的可能性。作为一个图案装饰的爱好者，她喜欢可以在与自己的文化相隔遥远的文化中找到关联性。

参观结束后她觉得自己的创作灵魂得到了滋养，虽然身体表达了不同的意见。她决定今天的行程到此结束，回到酒店吃了一顿姗姗来迟的午餐，然后一直等着可以给安娜打电话，希望她已经从宿醉中恢复过来，有一个更好的状态聊聊天。

——————————————————

第二天早上，当艾莎展示她新买的工作套装时，安娜像被粘在了屏幕上一样，她从办公桌后退几步，露出精致的黑色铅笔裙和上装。

“老天。这是我见过的最好看的衣服。你是怎么在孕妇区发现这个的?”安娜问道，眼睛打量着衣服合身的剪裁。

“我没有，这是定制的阿玛尼。我让他们在里面做了个肚带。在这里你得打扮得漂漂亮亮的。”她神采奕奕，踮起脚转了个圈，辫子跟着甩起然后落在左肩上。

“嗯，让我大饱眼福。你要去工作而我却准备睡觉，这真是太奇怪了。”安娜边说边把笔记本电脑放在床上艾莎的那边，然后爬上床。

“我知道。我回去后将会有严重的时差。我昨天给你买了很多好东西，不过你得等我回去才能看到。谢天谢地，他们下周给我放假。”她转了转眼珠，翘起一条腿在身前，脚后跟靠在微微肿胀的脚上。

“那你今天到底要做什么？我有点不好意思问，但我不知道你穿这么隆重是为了什么。”

“今天要最后签订设计计划。他们要签署并启动每一份蓝图和合同，所以这得花上点时间，不过弄好后交易就算完成了，就可以确定开工日期了。更重要的是，我就可以回家了。”她换了换脚，语气听起来轻松多了。

“我简直等不及了。” 安娜度过了一个疲惫的周末，她把头重重地靠在枕头上，努力不要闭上眼睛。她打了个哈欠，看着艾莎大步走向椅子那，仿佛走在米兰的T台上。

“艾莎，我能问你一些事情吗?”她小心翼翼地问。

“说吧。”

“你回来后，我们能不能着手解决我们的事情?”

“我还以为我们在解决......我们?”她皱起眉头，双腿交叉放在桌子下面。

“是的，但我的意思是再努力些。我们还有不到四个月的时间，我认为我们应该在孩子出生前有个更好的进展。你不觉得吗?”

“安娜，我不可能在四个月内全盘托出并处理好我的过去。我说过我需要时间。这可能要好几年。”她的目光从安娜身上移开，转向她的双手，看着它们抚平腿上的裙子。这完全出乎她的意料，她不想谈这些。如果非要说的话，那就是她觉得时机还不到。

“我说的不光是这件事。我知道有些事情你没有告诉我，但有些事情我也没有对你坦白。你回来后会有一个伴侣之夜，我只是想充分利用它。”

“等我回去我们再谈。我保证。我马上就要去工作了，而且我的荷尔蒙也让我现在没法谈论这个。我还有工作要做，这次会议真的很重要。”她冷淡地说道，这使得安娜离开了屏幕。艾莎怎么能这么快就从开心变成了冰冷，这真是太神奇了。安娜觉得一定是因为她的压力很大或之类的。

“对不起，我要睡觉了，我们总是在这个点聊天。你正全副武装地处于工作状态，所以不管怎样，提起这个话题毫无意义。我明天再跟你谈......对你来说应该是今晚我猜。”她太累了，没有精力去计算时差。

“我们会谈的，我保证。做个好梦。我爱你。”她合上笔记本电脑，目光停在桌子后面的镜子上。她看着镜子里的自己，身着光鲜亮丽、价格不菲的黑色套装，带着严肃而坚毅的表情，她正准备促成一笔大买卖。她有时会讨厌这种表情。每当她做出这种表情的时候，看起来很像她的父亲。她就像她父亲多次对她做的那样，把安娜拒之门外，想起来就让她感到恶心。但是安娜总是不屈不挠地逼迫她。每次艾莎觉得自己在敞开心扉的时候，她都不满足，还想要更多。她打开了箱子，做了krumkaka。她还把儿歌翻译成了挪威语。但这些还不够。永远都不够。

她把纤细的手指按在两边的太阳穴上，闭上眼睛，把这些思绪推到脑子的最深处。她今天确实有工作要做。而且要求她处于最佳状态。这个客户对公司、对她来说都非常的重要。宝宝的兴奋给艾莎职业生涯中可能达到的最伟大成就蒙上了一层阴影。如果客户认可她的设计，她的设想将永远成为迪拜天际线的一部分。当她还是个小女孩的时候，她就一直梦想着拥有这样了不起的东西，她不会让机会溜走。

————————————————————

会议结束后，艾莎收拾好自己的东西，迅速走进电梯，匆忙下楼来到大厅，在别人看到她之前冲进最近的洗手间。一进去，她就走到最后一个隔间，关上身后的门并锁上，她的情绪开始失控。客户的话仍在她的脑海里回荡，她是多么有天赋，她的设计是多么的引人注目，他们是如何惊叹于如此宏伟的天堂般的建筑。

她单枪匹马地卖掉了公司史上最精致、最昂贵、最有声望的设计。但她的成就感被她父亲严厉的声音打碎了，那些声音一直在她的脑海里回响；他总是告诉她，她的才能是一种浪费，她是一个废物，是一个一无是处的空想家。

她提醒自己，他是错的，显然，她身边的每个人都对她创作出违反地心引力的艺术作品的能力感到敬畏。但不管她获得多少成就，他的话永远都不会从她的记忆中消失。她一直在想，为什么她的家人不能像别人一样看待她。其他人如果能达到她所拥有的成就的十分之一，他们的父亲都会为此而自豪，但她的父亲不会。为什么他就是视而不见？她一直在问自己。为什么他不能像其他人一样视她为珍宝和财富？

她的背紧紧地贴在墙上，双手以一种自我安慰的姿态抱在胸前，泪水顺着脸颊流下，她抚摸着自己的手臂，低下头。蓝图夹的带子从她肩上滑落，砰地一声掉在地上。

她想给安娜打电话，但是已经是半夜了。不是说安娜会介意，只是她不会理解是什么让艾莎不高兴。安娜从来都不知道艾莎和她父亲之间到底发生了什么，所以她也帮不上忙。

唯一能把艾莎从自己情感的海洋中拉出来的是她的宝宝，她在疯狂地扑腾。她的肾上腺素和激动的情绪引起了宝宝的注意，她不停地扭动和踢腿。

“对不起，对不起，没事了。”

她解开上衣的扣子，双手抚摸着腹部，试图安慰宝宝和她自己。她的手指轻轻地在她最后一次踢的地方抚摸着，一只脚猛地踢向她，她不由地感到惊叹。不管她的手放到哪里，宝宝都会跟随着做出轻微的反应并踢一下。她破涕而笑，通红的脸上出现了笑容，而不再是紧皱着眉。

“你是在跟着我吗？

Jeg føler deg."(我感觉到你了)。”

她的肚脐下方出现了一连串噼里啪啦的击打，回应她悦耳的声音。

她才刚刚习惯感觉宝宝活动的刺激感，但是这个...这简直是天赐之福。她们通过踢腿交流，有着一种深深的羁绊。

就在她们之间。

她们是一体的。

她停止了哭泣后，父亲的声音也消失了，取而代之的是母亲和孩子之间的对话。

“我爱你。

Jeg elsker deg så mye"(我很爱你)。”

她小声的说着，闭上眼睛，把头靠在墙上，手仍然紧紧贴着肚子。随着艾莎慢慢做了几次深呼吸，宝宝的动作变得流畅和平稳下来。

“我们去吃点东西吧。这应该会让我们俩都感觉好起来。”

——————————————————————

艾莎搭乘了最快的航班回家。虽然她再次享受了奢华的头等舱待遇，但是没有什么能比得上在她自己的床上，安娜在她的身边。

这次旅行令她疲惫不堪，无论是在精神上、情感上还是身体上。除了吃饭和上厕所，整个飞行过程中她基本上都在睡觉。她子宫两侧的圆韧带由于婴儿的快速生长而疼痛。她能做的就是躺着，让自己的身体适应怀孕的需求，她觉得自己就像一个生育机器，除了养育孩子，没有精力做任何事情。

最尴尬的是，艾莎睡得太沉，以至于在准备着陆时来了两个空服员才把她叫醒。而且直到她来到海关，才发现由于她在飞机上睡着了，她还没有填写海关卡。

她衣冠不整，急需洗澡，换身衣服，她走向行李提取处，安娜正坐在行李转盘的边缘。

“艾莎!”安娜跑向艾莎，好像她是要夺取奥运会金牌的跨栏选手一样跨过箱包和行李推车，只是她被某个包绊了一下，不过很快就恢复过来并在道歉后，继续冲向金发女郎。

艾莎精疲力竭，她扔下手提包，等着安娜来到她身边，等着她离开后渴望已久的拥抱。

“噢，天阿，艾莎！我好想你。”她用力抱住艾莎，紧紧地抱着，身体压在艾莎突出的肚子上。艾莎一言不发，突然哇的一声，在安娜的肩膀上哭了起来，泪水浸湿了红头发的衬衫袖子。

“怎么了？我从没见过你哭成这个样子。”她的手抚摸着艾莎乱糟糟的辫子，她还在不停地抽泣。

”我-我-好累”

“还有荷尔蒙?”安娜补充道。

“也有。”她吸了吸鼻子，试图让自己平静下来，但是由于荷尔蒙，她完全失控，止不住哭泣。

“来吧，大肚子，让我们带你回家吧。”

————————————————

从荷尔蒙的束缚中解放出来之后，在从出口匝道到她们家的路程中哭泣的魔咒终于失效了。

进屋后安娜把艾莎的行李箱推向楼梯的底部，她突然出神地看着客厅里伸展身体的艾莎。

“艾莎，你的......你的......”手在她胸前比划。

“我的胸部?”低头看着她丰满的身材。

“是的，它们呃......”安娜竟说不出话来，这可是很少见的。

“很大！我知道。所有的东西都在变大。我的胸罩就像止血带。”一根手指在胸罩衬里下面划过，它们已经深深地勒进她白皙的肉里。

“你有给我带什么东西吗?”安娜扭捏着在艾莎的身边走来走去，手指抚摸着金发女郎结实健美的手臂。

“当然有了，只是被埋在包里的某个地方。我们可以明天再看纪念品吗？我好累，只想爬上床，抱着你。”艾莎已经走向楼梯，她把安娜拉在身后，想要赶紧脱掉穿了一天的衣服，躺在自己舒服的床上，和她的妻子在一起。

“听起来非常浪漫，但其实我有一个惊喜要给你。你得闭上眼睛。”安娜把一只手放在她的臀部上，手指指着艾莎说道。

“如果我闭上眼睛，我可能会睡着的。”她像个急需睡觉的暴躁小孩一样哀嚎道。

“好吧，那就上楼，我会从那里遮住你的眼睛。”引导着艾莎走向楼梯

艾莎给自己打了一针强心剂，紧紧抓住栏杆，她害怕自己还没走到楼上就睡着了。红头发坚定而热切地紧随其后。当艾莎到达楼梯顶端时，安娜用双手遮住了艾莎的眼睛，带着她穿过走廊，走进儿童房。

“再几步......到了。睁开眼睛吧。”她轻轻地把手移开，艾莎眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“你，你刷了墙。哦，安娜......这太美了。”艾莎惊叹着屏住呼吸，双手放到胸前。这个曾经平淡无奇的房间刷上了恰到好处的淡绿色，给房间带来了温暖和清新的感觉，这是安娜小时候一直想要的。房间中央铺着一块浅粉色的地毯，有着绿粉相间的镶边。安娜费了很大功夫才在一家店里找到，这是艾莎设计图上的东西。

“我想你不在的时候正好可以做这件事，这样我们就不用担心气味了。你喜欢这颜色吗?”安娜走进房间，像《音乐之声》中的玛利亚一样旋转，沐浴在自己作品的光芒中，艾莎站在门口，压抑着因看到她们宝宝的房间而活跃起来的情绪。她以前从来没有操作过这样的项目，通常艾莎只是负责监督，安娜的工作让她大吃一惊。

“我很喜欢。它让我想起你......我喜欢这样。哦，天哪，还有这把椅子！你怎么知道我想要这个?”

最后的亮点是放在房间角落的奶油色哺乳椅和搁脚凳，同样也是艾莎想要的，安娜在店里已经对它进行了全方位的测试，她在店里摇来晃去、弹起跳下，最终决定：必须要买这个椅子。

“从你的设计图上。我今天早上叫人送来的，我自己试了一下，一不小心睡了四十五分钟。不用我说，真的太舒服了。你说宝宝让你整晚都睡不着，我想你可以摇着她或者你们俩，直到睡着。她现在可以先适应，等她出生以后，我们再来摇她。这只是个开始，我们后面会有越来越多的东西。你喜欢吗?”安娜双手合在一起，翻过来翻过去，她看着艾莎坐下，把疲惫的脚扑通一下地放在搁脚凳上。

“喜欢？我爱死了，还有，我爱你。”

安娜走过去，面向艾莎坐在搁脚凳上，艾莎前后摇晃着，眼皮随着摇摆越来越重，几乎要进入梦乡。安娜高兴地看着艾莎，笑容满面地看着她幸福的样子。

金发女郎挪到椅子的一边，为安娜腾出空间，她轻轻地拍拍椅垫，示意红头发挨着她坐下。两个人就像两块匹配完美的拼图一样融合在一起，额头紧紧相贴，听着彼此的呼吸。

“真是漫长的一周，回家和你在一起的感觉真好。你不知道这让我多开心。我觉得我包里的任何东西都无法复制这种感觉。”她充满爱意地抚摸着安娜粉红的脸颊，在她柔软的丘比特弓形唇上吻了一下。

“别忘了你是那个要生孩子的人，粉刷房间和这比起来不值一提。”引起了金发女郎的呻吟。

“不要提醒我。我已经开始对分娩感到紧张了。虽然我可以在这里待一整夜，我也很喜欢这把椅子，但是我们能不能到床上去?”恳求她精力充沛的妻子。

“当然。现在我有了我的专用艾莎取暖器，今晚我不需要睡衣了。没错......赤裸裸。”她迷人地朝金发女郎眨了眨眼，吐了一下舌头，一溜烟走向卧室。

“我还以为我是那个欲求不满的人。”

————————————————

蜷缩在一团被单中，安娜抱着缩在孕妇枕里的艾莎。艾莎半睡半醒，她可以感觉到安娜温暖的手指轻轻地拂过她的脖子，把她铂金色头发撩到一边。为柔嫩的嘴唇在乳白肌肤上的觅食之路扫除障碍。当安娜细细品味着湿润嘴唇下艾莎柔软皮肤的甜蜜时，她的触觉记忆燃烧了起来。苦苦的等待终于结束了，她急切地想要扑灭艾莎离开后积累起来的欲望之火。一只手游走到艾莎胸腔下方，在她丰满的胸部下面，金发女郎畏缩了一下。

“怎么了?”一丝不挂的安娜在黑暗中小声说道。

“痒痒。而且我真的很累。我向你保证，不管你脑子里在想什么，都可以等到明天。”她咯咯地笑着拉起安娜的手，向上移放在她的心口，把自己的手覆在安娜的手上。

“但是我明天一大早就得去上班了。”安娜抱怨着。

“回家吃午饭，我会给你准备最好的午餐。”

“啊，好吧。”


	15. 第十九章

整个上午，安娜的视线都没有离开过教室里的时钟。时钟指针催眠般的滴答声一直在嘲弄她，让她觉得午饭时间永远不会到来；她的性奋随着时间的逝去不断累积。而且无论她多么努力地想要转移注意力，她的脑海里总是浮现出艾莎柔滑的嘴唇在她身上游走的念头。她已经等了一个星期了，再等几个小时又有什么关系呢？她想。见鬼，就是这么一回事。她们之前也有一个多星期没有性生活的时候，但是这次完全不同。安娜孤零零的独守空床整整七个晚上，让她的性挫折达到了空前的高潮，她迫切需要平息自己对艾莎的强烈渴望。

当下课铃响起，她的学生们排着整齐的队伍去餐厅时，她以比任何一个孩子下课后跑出学校都要快的速度冲出教学楼。

在家里的艾莎被安娜猛踩刹车时轮胎擦地的声音吓了一跳，安娜把排挡杆拨到驻车停好车。艾莎朝窗外看去，看到安娜边走向门口边松开了她的辫子，毫无疑问，她打算把这些琐碎的事情都先处理好，以充分利用她们在一起的时间。

安娜冲进门，又砰地一声关上。“哎呀，太响了。对不起。”

艾莎正坐在早餐桌旁啃着一碗草莓，边啜饮着一杯冰水，看起来她只穿着内衣。

“好了，在我回去之前我们有一个小时。我得把孩子们带到计算机实验室去，不过梅莉达说了她可以帮忙，以防万一，我-我......”看到艾莎妩媚地吮吸手指上的草莓汁，她的脑子一片空白。染红的舌头掠过嘴唇，还用嘴唇舔了舔大拇指。

“你是穿着内衣吗?”安娜傻笑着问道。

“没错，因为我很热，而我别的胸罩都不舒服，所以我就穿了这个。”她指了指那件洋红色的运动胸罩，被填得满满的；她把碗放到厨房的水槽里时，还露出了调皮的黑白豹纹内裤。在安娜看来，别的也许是无辜的，但豹纹内裤一定是故意的。

“听着，我们只有一个小时的时间，所以让我们定一些基本规则。”安娜一边说，一边摸索衬衫上恼人的小扣子；今天没时间做更多的前戏。现在必须把衣服脱掉，艾莎已经开了一个好头。

“你想要什么?”艾莎走向脱了一半的安娜问道，就好像她是为她点餐的服务员。如果是这样的话，那么安娜肯定非常有食欲。

安娜把衬衫猛的扯开，大步走向艾莎，直到她的嘴唇几乎要贴在金发女郎身上。

“事实上，我想要狂野的和猛烈的......带点淘气。你呢?”她兴奋地说道，透着一丝甜蜜，她会是一个很棒的服务员。

“嗯......体贴的，温柔的。最好能在床上。我的背痛死了。”

_**「体贴和温柔」。** _ _安娜心想。 **「** **真是可爱」。**_

“没问题。”安娜说着，把她的裙子滑下，脱掉了挡在她和午后乐事之间的最后一件衣服。

这就是结婚的好处。你可以清楚地说出你想要什么样的性爱，而不必绕着这个话题兜圈子，也不必担心有人因为缺少追求或浪漫而受到伤害。这只是一个中午。速战速决。不是电影里的爱情故事。有一个时间表要遵守，而且时间紧迫。

“跟我来。”艾莎对安娜勾勾手指，示意跟着她，转过身，走进隔壁的房间。

她带着安娜来到她们的主餐厅，关上百叶窗，然后把她的杯子放在杯垫上。淘气的性爱可以安排，不过没有理由不在她们的实木桌子上完成。

“坐下。”艾莎愉快地说道，一只手放在桌子上。安娜想要的也许是狂野，但是艾莎的声音依然甜美性感。

安娜迈着雀跃的步子走过去，坐到桌子上，眼中充满渴望，艾莎站在安娜的两腿之间。

“你说你想要狂野和淘气......” 她双手紧紧地压在桌子上安娜屁股的旁边，挑逗着红头发，嘴唇几乎贴着安娜的嘴唇。

“猛烈的！啊，快上我吧。”她发出沮丧的呻吟，往后仰起头。

“哦，天哪，有人在说粗话。难道我们不已经是大姑娘了吗?”她的声音低沉下来，轻轻拍了一下安娜的屁股，红发女郎咬着下唇，发出高兴的低吼。安娜喜欢做些游戏。当房事对她来说过于平淡时，她就会变成这样。

“躺下。”艾莎指示她，并从桌子底下拿出一个小枕头，这是她为了安娜提前放在那的。

“给。”把枕头递给她。

安娜把枕头枕在脑后，弯着腿躺在桌子上，细长的身体在桌子上舒展开来，就好像是给艾莎准备的美味佳肴。

事不宜迟，艾莎的手从安娜的耳后向下滑过隆起的胸部，轻轻地抚摸着腹部抽搐着的肌肉间的沟壑，就好像画家在画布上画画一样；艾莎的眼神充满了爱意。

“脱下你的胸罩，坐起来，我有另一个想法。”

艾莎拿起她的杯子，掏出一块冰块含在嘴里，冰块在她的齿间发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，她从身后拉出一把椅子坐下，这样安娜挺立的乳头就在她嘴巴的上方。

她在嘴里快速旋转了一下冰块，手扶着安娜的腰侧，含住她的乳头。冰块和艾莎温暖舌头的融合让安娜的脊椎感到一阵颤抖。冰很刺激，但艾莎的吮吸很快缓解了寒意，当最后一块冰在她嘴里融化时，她对着湿漉漉的肌肤呼出一口热气。

“噢，我的天阿，感觉太美妙了。”安娜嘟囔道。

艾莎在另一侧胸部重复了同样的动作，这一次是以向硬起来的乳头轻轻吹冷气作为结束，红头发发出了大声的喘息。

艾莎一手牵起安娜的手腕，另一只手拿着冰块，从安娜手腕上娇嫩的肌肤开始，冰块在她手臂上沿着蓝色的血管划出一条冰冷的小径，艾莎的舌头一路追随。兴奋的感觉令她的手臂不由自主地颤抖，她高兴地扭动起身体，微弱的冲击波一直传到她的头皮。

“你热身完毕了吗?”艾莎的声音低沉沙哑。

”这么说很有意思，不过，是的...”

安娜话还没说完，就被艾莎就用热烈的吻打断，她一只手扶在安娜的脑后，带着她向后躺下在桌子上；草莓的香甜味道萦绕在艾莎的唇边。

俯身在安娜的上面，艾莎用牙齿咬着安娜的下唇，红头发发出低声的咆哮。艾莎抚摸着安娜的锁骨凹处，好像在为她下一步的征途做标记，用她润湿的嘴唇吮吸柔软的皮肤。

她舔舐，轻咬，红头发发出一声尖叫，艾莎用舌头润湿两根手指，在安娜的阴蒂上坚定而恰到好处的划圈时，尖叫变成了呜咽。

匆匆瞥了一眼安娜在这场性事中只剩下约十分钟。得抓紧时间了，她把光滑的手指伸进安娜的身体，安娜随即发出有力的闷哼，把臀部用力拱到艾莎的手中，她的身体燃烧了起来。

“用力!”

艾莎照做了，并加快速度，手指一直往里推，直到手指关节碰到安娜柔软的阴唇;拇指在旁边持续愉快而有节奏地打圈。她把手伸到安娜的头后，抓起一把肉桂红色的头发，用力地拽了一下。安娜突然发出一声尖叫，艾莎担心自己会不会过界，直到看见安娜向她露出玛琳菲森的笑容。

再看看时间，还有五分钟，安娜已经蓄势待发。最后一轮，艾莎用胳膊搂着安娜的背，在她进行更猛烈动作时，为安娜提供依靠。艾莎对着安娜的耳朵呼气，牙齿沿着耳朵轮廓移动，吱呀作响的桌子，伴随着安娜的尖叫，屋子里就像响起了交响乐。

“咬我的脖子，求你了，我快到了。”安娜喘着粗气恳求道。

“可你还得回去上班。”

“去他的，我会戴上围巾。”

艾莎犹豫不决地用嘴吮吸着安娜颤动的脖子，牙齿嵌入杏红色的皮肤。安娜再一次请求她用力，她咬紧牙关，就好像要逼自己走出舒适区，但当她听到安娜那一连串意味着她即将达到高潮的熟悉的呻吟时，这种念头不翼而飞。安娜的身体因释放的巨浪抽搐起来，房间里响起了更多叫声，她的呼吸沉重，身体拱起在桌子上；艾莎沿着安娜的胸骨落下一个个炽热的吻，她紧紧地抱着艾莎。

“你是怎么了?”艾莎咯咯地笑着，看着安娜脖子上红红的牙印。

“一个星期的饥渴，就是这么回事。我只是这一次不想要甜美的性爱。抱歉，如果我——”安娜上气不接下气，几乎要透支，快感仍在她的血管里流淌。

“不，不用。我喜欢你淘气的样子。只是不要这样对我。该我了?”

艾莎扶着安娜从桌子上起来，休息了一会儿，让双腿恢复正常机能，然后两人一起去了卧室。

艾莎在整洁的床上躺下，安娜紧随其后，靠在金发女郎的身边，她把散下来的刘海从艾莎脸上拨开，用手指梳起一条长长的刘海，在手里把玩。

“我喜欢你今天的发型，波浪辫子。”松开一缕头发，撩着艾莎的下巴，然后托起下巴，在艾莎红润的唇上落下一个纯洁而温柔的吻。 **「体贴和温柔」** 。安娜提醒自己。 **「没问题」**

手从下巴滑上艾莎的脸，拇指抚过含情脉脉的蓝宝石眼睛下若隐若现的白色雀斑，又回到了微微张开的嘴唇间。

“我得把这些东西从你身上脱掉。”

艾莎抬起屁股，让安娜把她的内衣从乳白的腿上脱下，扔到一边。艾莎坐起来，慢慢脱掉运动胸罩，再躺下，用充满爱意的眼神看着安娜。

这里的情绪和餐厅里的情绪形成鲜明对比。炽热而情色变得更为亲密和深情。当艾莎变身为娴静的性感小猫时，是如此让人难以抗拒，尤其是当安娜感觉到过去的一周她有多么的想念和渴望。在安娜的饥渴得到满足时，艾莎重新点燃她不在时变得暗淡的火焰。

安娜低下头，温柔地亲吻她，一根手指在艾莎裸露的大腿根部游走。艾莎在安娜的亲吻下发出轻柔的呻吟，她轻轻地将两根手指深深地插入艾莎的身体。艾莎发出了愉快的叫声，她慢慢地在安娜的手中晃动着臀部，动作和声音的完美配合，创造出超越一切的完整感；她们拥抱彼此，合为一体。

通常在这个时候艾莎会闭上眼睛，顺从感官的感觉，但这一次，她睁开了眼睛，半睁着，全心全意地凝视着安娜。蔚蓝的眼睛迷失在碧蓝的海洋中。安娜被艾莎温柔的眼神点燃，她呻吟着叫出安娜的名字时，那欣快而陶醉的眼神。这是一种不可思议的连结。

安娜加快节奏，并注意保持平稳和温柔，艾莎随之扭动。她靠在艾莎身边，两人和谐如一地动作。艾莎发出的每一声呜咽，每一次感官上的喘息，都给安娜带来了无尽的愉悦。

快感越来越强烈，艾莎终于闭上眼睛，头稍稍后仰，安娜看着艾莎优雅地曲起脚，脚趾伸进床单，喊出安娜的名字。

安娜凑到艾莎的耳边，轻声说出她一直想对她说的话。

“我想你…非常非常地想。”

“啊啊啊......嗯嗯......”

“你是如此美丽......令人惊叹。”

“啊安安娜......”

“我不能没有你。”

“哦，天哪......安娜。”

艾莎张着嘴，屏住呼吸，她等着持续不断的快感把她吞没在疾速剧烈的脉动中。安娜看着艾莎发出一声呜咽，感觉到她手指周围细微的挤压突然停止了。她困惑地看着艾莎，艾莎的眉头皱得更紧了，叫声越来越大，身体释放出一阵更强烈的痉挛，她把头埋在安娜的肩上，身体因余震而颤抖。

“发生了什么？好像是开始了，然后就停止了。你有一次半的高潮。”

“我不知道。感觉非常强烈，然后它好像又变小了，再然后它又迅速累积起来，真的真的很强烈。我觉得我也不认识自己的身体了。”艾莎想要喘口气，她的心还在怦怦直跳。

“我很开心。但我不得不回去了，把你一个人留在这儿，让我很难过。”安娜说道，为她们完美的下午即将结束而感到悲伤。

“没关系，这很有趣。”

她们相互亲吻了几次，安娜说再见后，重新穿上衣服回去工作，并在出门时抓起一条围巾遮住她的爱痕。

艾莎还没有从难以置信的内啡肽高峰中平静下来，既然已经在床上了，这么便利，她决定补一个晚到的午觉，而不是与时差作斗争。

————————————————————

在一道长长的红灯前停下，安娜抬头看着挂在漆黑夜空中的满月，希望这是一个好兆头，而不是触霉头，因为她们要去参加她期待已久的伴侣之夜。安娜已经盼了好几个星期，尽管她已经去过好几次，和那里的每个人也都相处得很好。而对于艾莎来说，一想到要在一群陌生人面前谈论自己的婚姻问题，双手就不自觉地绞在一起，她咬着嘴唇，看着窗外沉思，没有和安娜说话。

虽然是踩着点，但她们还是及时赶到了，安娜这回没有忙着去吃太多的免费食物，她希望能够先发言，不想因为嘴里塞满食物而受到影响。

“好了，各位，我们开始吧。欢迎来到我们第一次的伴侣之夜。我是组长塔莫拉·让·卡尔霍恩。这是一个开放的论坛，欢迎大家畅所欲言，谁来当第一个。别忘了向大家介绍你自己，并告诉我们你已经怀孕多久了。”

安娜一听到开放论坛，就迫不及待地想要先发言。因为小组里有不少成员，但只有两个小时的时间，她想要让一切都物有所值。

“我想先来！如-如果可以的话。”安娜不好意思地笑了笑，为她近乎大叫起来而感到难为情。

“好的，你先来，安娜。”塔莫拉示意她开始。

“噢，嗨，我是安娜，还有......”推了推艾莎的胳膊，她似乎正全神贯注地看着周围的其他组员，忘了做自我介绍。

“哦，是的。我是安娜的妻子艾莎，我怀孕28周了。是个女孩。”塔莫拉没有提到要说出孩子的性别，但艾莎就是忍不住。她几乎会告诉每一个人她们要有一个女孩了，每当她这么做时脸上总是喜气洋洋。

安娜的手不停地敲着大腿，她迫不及待地想要开始。她爱艾莎，胜过一切，只是有些事情她需要在专业人士的帮助下说出来。

“向其他不了解情况的成员说明一下，安娜一直很挣扎，不仅仅是作为没有怀孕的伴侣，还因为她不能很好地面对自己无法生育的事实。安娜，试管婴儿你尝试了几个月?”话题转到了满脸焦虑的安娜身上。

艾莎开始感到不安。她们在那里只待了十分钟，安娜就已经在深入讨论她们的私人问题。她打量着塔莫拉，并非不屑一顾，只是有点好奇地想更多地了解这个短金发、蓝眼睛的女人，这几个星期以来她一直在无条件地给予她的妻子支持和建议。为了安娜她得压抑住一切嫉妒之情。

“在大约6个月的时间里，我接受了4次体外受精。这真的很痛苦。”她的语速慢了下来，她现在要把内心所有的想法都掏出来。她咽下喉咙里的疙瘩，紧张地把散开的红头发塞回左耳后。艾莎非常熟悉这个动作，她知道接下来的事情会非常沉重。

“四次里没有一次成功?”塔莫拉和她确认道。

安娜严肃地摇摇头，回答道。“没有。一次都没有。”她蓝绿色的大眼睛看着塔莫拉，倾身向她寻求理解和支持，艾莎注意到了这一点；她的视线在塔莫拉和安娜之间来回移动，用敏锐的目光观察着这种互动。

“那么，跟我们说说你们是怎么决定让艾莎去做试管婴儿的。我的意思是，从长远来看，艾莎在最初的计划里扮演了什么样的角色?”塔莫拉礼貌地询问让艾莎怀孕是否是她们计划的一部分，是作为下一个怀孕的人还是根本没有这个打算。

“我真的，真的，真的很想怀孕。我们都想，只是我更坚定，我们知道我们想要不止一个孩子，让我先怀孕，这是个显而易见的选择。我们打算让艾莎生第二个或第三个孩子，但我想我们太专注于第一个孩子了，这是我们最关注的事情。”这一次，安娜的目光回到了艾莎的身上，两人相视一笑，仿佛在给彼此安慰。

“艾莎，你还好吗？你似乎有点紧张。”塔莫拉用治疗师典型的开放式肢体语言转身面对艾莎。

艾莎已经不知不觉地蜷缩在椅子上，双手在肚子上面，手指张开放在隆起的腹部上，好像想要保护胎儿不受房间里紧张气氛的影响。

“我从来没有接受过心理治疗或参加过互助小组。这一切对我来说很陌生，我想我正在适应。不过，是的，我很紧张。”艾莎回答，她挺直了背，想要显得不那么冷漠。

安娜说的大部分是对的，但她没有提到她的工作比艾莎的工作更灵活，这也是她们做出这个决定的主要原因。而不仅仅是基于一方想要怀孕而另一方不想。艾莎不太高兴自己被当成是一个反对怀孕的冰雪女王。

事实上，她对结婚、怀孕也充满了期待，也想要有一天成为一名母亲。她像很多小女孩一样长大，在小的时候也经历了当妈妈的阶段。她的玩具不多，但是她有一个洋娃娃，她喜欢当她的妈妈，假装喂她，抱她；梦想着有一天能和她爱的人组建自己的家庭。

当她和安娜坐下来认真地讨论组建家庭的时候，艾莎把自己的愿望放在了安娜的愿望之后。她非常爱安娜，愿意为她做任何事，愿意为了安娜的幸福做任何必要的牺牲。那时安娜的父母已经去世两年多，艾莎知道怀孕会让安娜成为世界上最幸福的女人。

她们相遇的时候，安娜是那么有活力。在经历了那么多之后，艾莎非常需要像她这样的人。是安娜让艾莎再次露出笑容，让她想起了在一个全心全意爱着她的人面前像个傻瓜一样是什么感觉，让她的眼睛重新焕发光彩。

她知道安娜在父母去世后遭受了难以想象的痛苦和心酸，艾莎想要成为安娜可以依靠的人，让那富有感染力的笑容重新回到她的脸上，用家庭的希望代替悲伤。她有足够的钱可以养育她们想要的孩子，而且她知道她以后还有机会生孩子。

“那么，安娜，对于自己不能怀孕以及作为没有怀孕的伴侣，你觉得会对这次怀孕过程以及你和艾莎的关系产生什么影响？你担心的是什么?”塔莫拉继续说着，艾莎并起腿并转向安娜，她很想知道她的答案。

“嗯......嗯。”安娜犹豫了一下，她要在大家面前向艾莎吐露自己埋藏在心里的感觉。这是她一直等待的时刻，但现在她有点失去了一开始的勇气。

“艾莎所经历的很多事情，比如可以感受到孩子，和孩子说话，或者只是孕育生命这个奇迹......这都让我非常嫉妒。嫉妒、伤心、受伤、生气，所有这些情绪都掺杂在一起，是一种矛盾的混合情绪，它们都与我最爱的人有关。”

艾莎听到安娜说的话，双唇紧闭。她知道安娜一直在艰难地处理她对怀孕的感受，但当她知道它竟如此困难的时候，她感到很心痛。特别是她想要的只是她们从两个人变成三口之家，让她们的爱延续下去。

“具体说一说，安娜。为什么嫉妒，伤心，生气?”塔莫拉鼓励道，她把手指放在自己的唇上反思着。

“嫉妒那些显而易见的事情。我永远不会亲身体验到这一切。任何一个。所有的快乐或美好都伴随着隐隐的悲伤。当宝宝第一次踢我的时候我欣喜若狂，但很快又会伤心地觉得，我永远也不会体会到艾莎的感觉。有时候我看着艾莎准备睡觉，在卸妆或梳头的时候，我能捕捉到她那种纯粹的美丽瞬间。怀孕的女人总是很美丽的，当和我妻子结合在一起时，是那样的不真实。她怀孕时容光焕发的样子，她因此而改变的身材，她怀了我们的孩子这件事......她永远都不会看到那样的我。”

安娜的话饱含深情，吸引了房间里的每一个人。她说话时，人们都向她投去同情的目光。艾莎的脸上滚下一滴泪水，尽管面向着她的妻子，安娜一直把注意力集中在塔莫拉身上，她就像是安娜的话和艾莎的反应之间的缓冲器。对于安娜来说，告诉塔莫拉和大家，让艾莎在一旁听要更容易一些。

安娜双手撑着膝盖，把自己支在椅子上。“我生气的是，这就是生活给我的，我还失去了父母。”她的声音沙哑，但是仍保持镇静。

塔莫拉问道:“你为什么不告诉艾莎?直到今天?”。

终于，安娜的视线离开了塔莫拉，看向艾莎的眼睛，撕去了她在小组成员前的伪装。她的话出自真心，但也带有些许冷漠，这样安娜才能够把想说的话说出来。否则她就会控制不住情绪，进行不下去。

“因为......”她小声地说道，几乎变成了耳语。

“因为我不想伤害她。我不想让她感到内疚，也不想让她无法继续享受这段旅程中的每一个珍贵时刻。”两人都流下了泪水。安娜的嘴唇颤抖，她努力把每个字都说出来，而艾莎则把每个字都记在心里。

安娜转向塔莫拉和其他人。

“也许你们不知道，这也是我是最近才想到的，不管我有多受伤，多嫉妒，艾莎除了我就没有其他家人了。如果我破坏了这一切，如果我把这种体验从她那夺走并亵渎了它......我会无法原谅我自己。”她停下来喘口气，用上衣袖子擦了擦鼻子。

“这个孩子必须和她有更伟大的联系，比她更重要的东西，那就是善良和纯洁，让她重新建立起曾经被背叛的信念。必须是这样，因为这就是宝宝给我的。她给了我希望。我怎么能从你那里把它拿走呢?”安娜的目光又回到了艾莎的身上，房间里沉默了很长时间。

“艾莎，是这样吗?安娜刚才说的?”塔莫拉轻声问道。

邻座的人递给她一盒纸巾，艾莎轻轻擦了擦眼角，在回答塔莫拉的问题之前，她颤抖着吸了一口气。

“是的。是的，她说的没错。我全心全意地爱着安娜，没有什么能改变这一点。但是我的感受却是不一样的，我想是一种不同的爱。这是我从来没有感受过，也没有期待过的感觉，这让我感到惊讶。当然，怀孕是件不可思议的事情，但更难以置信的是我对安娜的爱......就像是这份爱扩大了。不仅仅是对我和孩子，是我们三个。你不会从我这里拿走任何东西。”艾莎停了下来，吸了一口气，忍住抽泣。

“如果你觉得只有你会担心错过什么，那你想多了。我知道这不一样，我也不敢把我的担忧和你的相提并论，但是你忘了我们的作息不一样。你是老师，安娜。你的工作在下午三四点就结束了。你的休息时间很长，而且还有暑假。而我没有。你可以去接她放学，带她参加活动......而我要工作，或者更糟的是，要出差。”

安娜专注地听着，从来没有想过孩子出生后她们的生活会是什么样子。艾莎是对的，她是典型的全职妈妈。她的职业有很高的要求，需要艾莎投入更多的时间。她在至少未来的18年都要努力去平衡工作和家庭，也知道有些时候她不得不把家人排在第二位。

当安娜去参加足球训练或开家长会时，艾莎很可能要关在办公室里赶在最后期限前完成设计方案，或是搭乘红眼航班去国外的城市。

“我不是要否定你的感受。它们都是切实存在的。每次试管失败时，看到你的梦想破灭，看到你脸上的伤悲，都令我心碎。但还来不及悲伤这个孩子就来了。我无法完全理解你所经历的一切。但我会一直在你身边。而且我需要你在我身边。为了我们。”

这天晚上艾莎打破了横亘在她们之间那堵看不见的墙，她伸手握着安娜，紧紧地握在一起，给了她一个安慰的笑容。

“安娜，我们要继续了，你觉得你今晚把你想说的都说出来吗?”塔莫拉问道，留意着时间。

“是的。我想我今天已经达到了情绪的极限。”

————————————————————

在小组会里宣泄了一番情绪之后，开车回家的路上她们都累得不再想说话。而是在脑海里回想了这天晚上的情形，思考和反省她们所说的话，以及她们的感受。安娜还没有把她想说的都说出来，但在小组会后她感到轻松多了。她说的话也许无法修复她破碎的梦想，但谈论它，把它说出来，减轻了她长久以来内心隐藏的悲伤。

回到家后，艾莎忙着准备睡觉，她穿着背心和睡裤站在她们的双槽盥洗台前，在擦拭没洗掉的睫毛膏。回想起安娜早些时候说的话，她回头看了一眼，发现安娜坐在床上，眼睛盯着艾莎的一举一动。

“你又在看我?”

卧室里传来一声长长的满意的叹息，安娜懒洋洋地靠在床头板上。

“嗯哼。”她的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑。

艾莎把那有点过于昂贵的保湿乳液涂在她本已完美无瑕的脸上后，咯咯地笑了起来，然后加入了安娜。

“安娜。你知道无论你做什么我都会被你深深吸引。我爱你身体的每一处，但我最爱的是你的心，你的热情，你让我感觉活着的方式。即使是你怀孕了，我当然会觉得你很漂亮，但是，会让我再次爱上你的，是看到你快乐。”

她用指关节轻抚安娜的脸颊，吻了吻鼻尖上零星的雀斑。

“我只想让你快乐。”她小声说道。

“我很快乐，或者我会很快乐的。我确实需要更多地关注眼前正在发生的美好事情，想一想如何从中感受到自己的特别。”

“事实上，我在想，迪拜的交易完成了，我们或许该给你买辆新车。更适合一大家子的。这个周末我们可以去看看。”

“真的吗？什—那太好了!”安娜瞪大了眼睛。“如果我们要去公路旅行或者再生一个孩子，我的车和你的车都太小了。等一下，为什么只有我?”把自己从思绪中拉出来。

“因为幼儿园接送孩子之类的事大部分得你去。而且这可能可以给你一些盼头。我们现在只有一个孩子，所以我们还不需要两辆家庭型汽车。我唯一的要求就是它是一辆混合动力车。”

“混合动力车开得快，对吧?”


	16. 第二十章

星期六的清晨阳光明媚，安娜在外面清理她汽车后备箱里的东西，这样如果她们有喜欢的车，她就可以在那天把车换掉了。后备箱里乱七八糟地堆着各种各样的东西：学习用品、搭电线缆、一个马克杯、网球、指甲油、干掉的甘草、呕，还有一件艾莎的旧毛衣。

随着越来越多的破烂被处理掉，慢慢露出了后备箱的地板，安娜想象着这些东西变成婴儿车、尿片袋和婴儿玩具，终于要成为真正的妈妈了。她迫不及待地想要拥有一辆专属的妈咪车。那种她在高速上看到的后挡风玻璃上贴着车里有宝宝及小火柴人图案贴纸的车。得益于公司停车场的洗车服务，艾莎的车总是一尘不染，而且她绝不会允许这样的东西贴在她的后挡风玻璃上。不过家庭用车是例外，安娜等不及买辆新车，并在车上装上儿童座椅，这样她就可以把注意力更多地转移到产后的生活上。

当所有的杂物都清理干净后，艾莎晃晃悠悠地走到车道上，她戴着特大号太阳镜，背着个超大的hobo包，看起来像是个名人。

“我们先去哪儿?”安娜问道，转动钥匙发动车子。

“嗯，那要看情况。我想要个混合动力车，而你想要个跨界车，从安全性，质量和空间等方面综合考虑后，我们有四个选择。第一个是雷克萨斯RX。”

如果安娜以为艾莎会像买婴儿摇椅那样随意，那么她根本就不知道在艾莎买车这件事上自己卷入了什么。她们以前的车是各自买的，算她运气好，这回将是她们一起买的第一辆车。

“不。这对我或一个家庭来说太奢侈了。孩子们会把东西洒得到处都是，还会乱丢麦圈。我曾经在我妈妈的车后座上熔化了一整盒蜡笔。”看着安娜像受过专业训练的演员一样表演投掷麦圈的动作，艾莎咯咯地笑了起来。

“听起来是你会干的事。那就是不行?”艾莎拿起手机，把这辆车从她的备选名单上删除。

“不行，谢谢。”安娜回答道，笑得格外开心。

“很有礼貌。好的，下一个是保时捷卡宴。”

“还~~~是太花哨了。而且，我们的车道上只需要一辆德国车。我们不想显得那么乍乍乎乎的，对吧?”安娜的目光转向停在她们旁边的艾莎的车。

“下一个，凯迪拉克凯雷德。”

“不不不......那不是我的风格。它太大了，我开着它会觉得自己像是在说唱MV里之类的。”

艾莎把凯迪拉克从她的名单上删除，这太糟糕了，因为她喜欢这辆车，作为一辆混合动力车它的空间极大。

“好吧。你说的都有理有据。最后这辆，虽然排名在后但不是说它不重要，丰田的汉兰达。”上帝保佑，希望安娜有喜欢的，不要让她再重头开始。

“让我看看照片。”艾莎拿出手机上的汽车照片给安娜看。

“好极了!我们有了一个目标！那就去丰田吧。”

————————————————

安娜刚把车开进停车场，就有四个汽车销售员围了上来，他们穿着笔挺的衬衫，系着领带。安娜从车里跳出来，和推销员们打成一片，就好像她在上钻石单身汉（*译注：某真人秀节目）一样，而艾莎则一脸严肃，走到安娜身边。

“艾莎，这是加斯顿!他要带我们去看汉兰达。”安娜激动地尖叫。

艾莎把太阳镜从鼻梁上滑下，透过玳瑁墨镜的边框打量着那个男人。如果要让艾莎来选销售员的话，她绝不会选加斯顿。这个身材魁梧、黑色的头发油光发亮地向后梳的男人，天啊，还扎着个马尾辫。他看起来就像是那种去健身房锻炼只是为了泡妞的人----他注射了类固醇的肌肉就是他经常出入类似场所的有力证明。

“很高兴见到你。安娜跟我说你们想换一辆更适合家庭的车。你们来对地方了。汉兰达是我们最畅销的车型之一，油耗也非常棒。”他的声音像男中音一样，满面笑容，露出大而洁白的牙齿。这让艾莎突然想起她为什么早早就抛弃了男人，加斯顿就是一个活生生的完美例子。

她把太阳镜架在头顶，这样她就可以看到加斯顿那双圆溜溜的小眼睛。

“我们只看混合动力车，主要是安娜开，所以她想要什么就是什么。”她转向安娜并向她眨眨眼，全然不是对着加斯顿时面无表情的样子。安娜欣喜若狂，当着加斯顿的面，一把托住艾莎的脸，给了一个多汁的吻在她的唇上。

“我的妻子是最棒的。”安娜气喘吁吁地说道，尽量让自己的呼吸缓过来。

“哦，你已经结婚了。”加斯顿沮丧地叹了口气，突然对这个活泼的红发姑娘失去了兴趣。艾莎恶狠狠地瞪了撅起嘴的加斯顿后，露出了笑容。 **她是我的，马尾辫** 。

加斯顿带着她们穿过停满车的停车场，经过轿车区来到停放跨界车的地方。各种型号的汉兰达涌进安娜的视野。她目瞪口呆地跑过去想凑近点看看，但又不知道该选择哪种颜色；像个迷路的孩子一样团团转，直到加斯顿递给她一本小册子，上面有不同的车身及内饰的颜色。

“让我们先把颜色定下来，小姑娘。”拍拍她的后背。

“安娜。她叫安娜。”艾莎尽量保持礼貌，但她的爪子已经要露出来了。谁都不能把她的安娜叫小姑娘。

“艾莎，你喜欢什么颜色?”安娜翻着小册子，无法做出决定。

“这是你的车，你自己决定。”

“我想我喜欢暴雪珍珠白。”看到这个名字，她的眼睛亮了起来。

“你说的是白色吧。”艾莎直截了当地纠正。

“不~~~~，我说的是暴雪珍珠白。我喜欢这个名字。你怎么能对一种叫暴雪珍珠白的颜色说不呢?”她小声地说出这个词，好像她在透露一个绝密行动的名字。还加上了刮风的音效。

“因为在奥斯陆有一家叫暴雪珍珠的酒吧。”学着安娜的语气，不过更像是在嘲弄。

“你怎么会知道这种事?”安娜开玩笑地说道，轻轻推了一下艾莎的肩膀。她喜欢逗艾莎，谁让她是两个人中比较保守的那个。

“在你之前，我也会享受生活。我们能回到颜色的选择上吗?”手指着宣传册上的样本。

“我想要暴雪珍珠白。”安娜一字一顿地重复，每说一个音节就点一下头。

“那我们就买暴雪珍珠白。”艾莎表示同意，并向加斯顿点点头。

“我要为此干一杯!”安娜开玩笑地说道，并假装打开了一罐想象中的，艾莎猜想是啤酒，还配上罐子打开时的咔嗤声。

“太好了，颜色确定了。内饰要皮的还是织物的?”加斯顿问道，把宣传册翻到内饰的选择上。

“我想——”安娜正准备说。

“皮的。”艾莎插话道。“不好意思，我只是觉得这样更容易清洁和保养，不管是不是麦圈。”当她回想起安娜之前提到的那些熔化的蜡笔时，她结束了这个话题。大家都知道艾莎有点洁癖。这是她从小就根深蒂固的习惯。在一个更像是博物馆而不是家的房子里长大的人都这样。

“这边请。”

加斯顿领着她们来到离他们最近的一辆暴雪珍珠白的汉兰达前，把每个车门都打开，这样安娜就可以自由探索。安娜在车里钻来钻去，艾莎一直待在加斯顿旁边，安娜就像喝了五罐红牛和吃了一根小精灵棒一样，精力充沛；把每一个按钮、旋钮和开关都按了一遍，并小心翼翼地测试每个座位。

“这款车型可以有8个或5个座位，后备箱很大。两个天窗，配备了蓝牙导航系统和行车记录仪，还有先进的安全气囊系统，你在看的这个配置的车型在后座还有一个蓝光娱乐系统。”

“等等，什么?一个娱乐系统!”

安娜像个学龄前儿童一样欢快地跳上后座，从头顶的娱乐系统向下弹出一块8英寸的屏幕。

“艾莎！你可以在这里看电影了。这太棒了!”《芝麻街》还没开演，安娜的眼睛就已经被荧幕上的蓝光所吸引，还跟着唱起了开场曲。安娜无疑对成为父母感到兴奋，但对她来说，最棒的就是可以通过女儿的眼睛重温她的童年。

“她可以在那里看电影。但别忘了你是妈妈。我们要坐在前排。”艾莎理智地提醒她。

“这里能放下多少个儿童座椅?”安娜看了看后座，在估计后座能坐几个人。

“最多四个。第二排三个，第三排一个。”加斯顿说道。

“艾莎!我们可以把我们的四个孩子都放下......”安娜大声的说道，她的脑子已经上了快车道。

“安娜，等一等......慢点......”

“我是说，我不知道他们想不想要四个不同的座椅，而且如果他们有朋友，我们也可以把他们安排在这里!”艾莎瞪大了眼睛，走向车子，想要控制住她的妻子；她坚定地伸出双手，身体力行地想要阻止安娜的絮絮叨叨。她们连第一个孩子都还没生下来，突然之间，安娜就让她们有了四个孩子。

“安娜，没人要买四个儿童座椅，没人要生四个孩子。”艾莎突然很后悔没有推荐一辆轿车。4轮孕吐，4次分娩，4次出生，36个月的孕期。光是想一想她都要得焦虑症了。

她转身看向加斯顿，希望他可以帮忙迅速转移安娜的注意力，跳过这个话题。

“你不是说还有什么卫星电台?”加斯顿根本没有提过这回事，但是艾莎无计可施，只能希望能借此把安娜的精力转回到汽车前排。

“什么......是的，是的!”这个男人虽然看起来像个傻帽，但是他马上明白了艾莎的意思。

加斯顿开始喋喋不休地介绍频道和音乐的选择，而艾莎终于有机会到后座去看看。这一切是真的。这就是正在发生的事情。孩子很快就要出生了，她们终于要成为一大家子人了。还有麦圈什么的。

“看，这里有一个USB接口，可以连接你的手机或平板电脑。噢，天啊，看看这个中控台有多大。还可以把我们俩的钱包都放到这......”

安娜继续在车上探索的时候，还不小心碰到了挡风玻璃的雨刷开关，艾莎和加斯顿就这样看着安娜，像一个在圣诞节的早晨发现了闪亮新礼物的小孩子。

“我想她喜欢这辆车。”艾莎享受着安娜的快乐，小声地说道。

“她总是这么...活泼吗?”加斯顿挠了挠他的脖子，诧异于安娜旺盛的精力。

艾莎看着安娜为了检查座位下的急救箱而把后座放倒，双腿在空中扑腾的样子，咯咯咯地笑了起来

“是的，是的，她一直都这样。”这是她最喜欢安娜的一点。

“那么，我们为什么不试驾一下，这样你就能对它在路上的操控性有更清晰的认识。”加斯顿把艾莎扶到后座的第一排，坐在那里她可以清楚地看到屏幕上的艾尔默（*注：芝麻街中的人物），安娜和加斯顿坐到了前排。

安娜驾车沿着街道行驶，加斯顿不停地介绍汽车的各项性能。

“好了，抬头看这里，你可以看到一个常规的后视镜和一个辅助家庭后视镜，用来观察后排的乘客。”

安娜的目光转向家庭后视镜，看到艾莎在后面微微挥了挥手，她面带微笑，咯咯地笑着，安娜喜欢这辆车让她很高兴。

“你在后面看起来就像个孩子。”安娜笑着继续看着艾莎。

“我怀着孩子，所以我想这么说也没错。”艾莎说道。她觉得自己现在美国范儿十足，这是从来没有过的，买一辆配备完美娱乐系统的家庭用车。和奥斯陆家中都乘坐由司机驾驶的豪华轿车相比，这完全不同。

“别忘了要看路。”当安娜开始偏离车道时，加斯顿提醒她，她被艾莎漂亮的蓝眼睛分了神，那双蓝眼睛透过浓密的睫毛不停抛来挑逗的眼神。

让艾莎高兴的是，当她们在附近转悠，沿着高速公路往上开了一段并回到停车场的时候，安娜一直都能够很好地控制自己的车速。

“噢，艾莎，我喜欢它。太完美了。”安娜从车里跳出来，站在车后欣赏着她未来的妈咪车。

“那我们就买吧?”

“等一下，你是说现在?”安娜难以置信地摇摇头。

“是的，现在。”艾莎微笑着说。

“你不让我再考虑考虑，或是等一份Carfax的调查报告（*译注：CARFAX提供的调查报告是商业公司基于很多信息来源汇总而成的车辆历史报告），或者先查一查消费者报告?”知道艾莎不是那种不经过大量研究就做出决定的人。

“不用。在我们看车之前我已经彻底查过了名单上的每一辆车。如果你喜欢，它就是你的了。”

安娜用手捂住嘴，发出小声的尖叫，她跳到艾莎身边，紧紧抱着她。

“谢谢你，艾莎。”

“那我们进去办手续吧。然后今天你就可以开着你的新车回家了，小—。”

艾莎向加斯顿投去一道冰冷的目光，谅他也不敢把话说完，不然她得要好好教训他一顿。

“啊，安娜!”收到艾莎的目光，他赶紧纠正自己。

花了一个小时办理手续，并和安娜的旧车做最后的告别后，加斯顿把钥匙交给她们，她们跳上了她们崭新的家庭轿车。

“让我们溜溜她，看看她的性能如何。”安娜说道，手指紧紧握住方向盘。

“好的，我们去哪儿?”

“哪儿都可以!任何地方，所有地方。你只要把安全带好好地系在你可爱的肚子上就行了。”

——————————

的确，去哪儿都可以。安娜一脚油门把她们带上了高速公路，沿着海岸线行驶，在前往某个观景平台之前，她们开进了In-N-Out汉堡店的得来速通道。

“我要一份双层汉堡。你要什么?”安娜问道，并回头看艾莎，她还在盯着得来速通道上的菜单显示屏，为不知道要点什么而焦虑。

“享受一下生活好吗。你可以买用生菜包裹的蛋白质风格汉堡。她也是我的孩子，你应该把我的一些食物偏好纳入你的饮食中。”希望她的论点能够说服女王陛下改变对健康食品的看法。

“好吧，但我不要薯条，也不要洋葱，要一杯粉色柠檬水。”艾莎赶在安娜把车开向话筒之前，决定好她要吃的东西。

“我爱你。柠檬水不行，但粉色柠檬水就可以。”

“怎么了？它比普通柠檬水好喝。而且，我们要有一个女儿了，所以粉红色很适合，你不觉得吗?”她嘴角露出了笑容，仍一如既往的迷人。

能一起坐在车里吃快餐是难得的享受。艾莎从不在车里吃东西，她甚至在她到公司之前都不会喝杯子里的水。而她吃快餐就更是稀罕了。不过这是一个特殊的时刻，艾莎妥协了，允许她们在车里共进晚餐来庆祝一番。再说，她也饿了，熬不到回家。

————————————————————

安娜取好晚餐后，驱车穿过山岗，来到一个可以俯瞰城市的观景平台。她选的时机非常好，夜幕刚开始降临在这座城市。明亮的灯光在暮色中闪烁，就像萤火虫在夜色中跳舞。

“开起来感觉不错”艾莎吃完最后一口汉堡，说道。

“是的。我喜欢新车的味道。”安娜深深吸了一口气，呼气时发出了一声“嗯......”。它闻起来就是一辆新车，不过带了一丝丝In-N-Out汉堡的味道。

“我觉得我们好像在约会。感觉很好。”视线离开了山下的景色，转向安娜。

“是的。我简直不敢相信几个月后我看后视镜时就会从镜子里看到一个婴儿。蜷在她舒适的小座椅上。”安娜攥起拳头，在胸前轻轻摇晃着双臂，好像蜷缩在温暖的毯子里。

“我们还没买呢。我们还有那么多东西要买。”艾莎抱怨着，她们还有很多和孩子有关的事情要做。

“梅莉达说她想帮我办一个送礼会。”

“嗯，蒂安娜说她想在某个周末为我们俩做点什么。我想，两个女人生孩子的好处就是她们都可以参加送礼会。”她们一起笑了起来。

“这意味着我们要开始注册了。”安娜高兴的说道，几乎是用唱的把注册这个词说出来，带着孩子般的喜悦。（*译注：baby shower，宝宝送礼会，为庆祝孩子的出生给准妈妈办的party，每个参加party的人都会带上给宝宝或者妈妈用的物品作为礼物，并送上自己的祝福和养孩子的小心得之类，只有女性能参加。shower比喻礼物很多。Register，注册，准妈妈可以去商店里register想要的礼物，然后把礼物列表发给大家，大家可按照列表选择合适的价位购买礼物，结婚同理）

“你，和一台注册扫描仪以及一个堆满商品的大型商店。我很期待。”艾莎挖苦道，还翻了个白眼。

“你什么意思？我选的都是好东西。”为自己辩护。

“我觉得没用更准确，没用的东西。”

“什么?”

“还记得吗，我们结婚时，你扫了8种不同款式的平底锅套装，现在它们都被你放在地下室的圣诞礼品盒里。”艾莎抱着双臂靠在座位上，新皮椅在她身下发出吱吱的声音。

“嘿，总有一天我会用到它们的。”安娜大声说道。

“我不相信。”

“你有在想名字吗?”安娜的目光转向艾莎，艾莎正在检查遮阳板后的镜子，一边看着镜中的自己，一边来回滑动镜盖。

“我看了几次那本名册，列一个名单。没有什么特别吸引我的，不过我觉得我喜欢k和v开头的名字。”

“等等，v开头的名字？比如什么?”这是一个奇怪的字母选择，安娜都想不起来有哪些v开头的名字，她也很少注意过。

”嗯，（Vivianne）薇薇安，（Violet）维奥莱特，（Victoria）维多利亚”

“不会吧？我们是要给2014年出生的宝宝取名字，不是要给1814年出生的宝宝取名字，对吧？”安娜开玩笑地说。

“嘿，我只是碰巧认识很多很可爱的人叫这些名字，谢你啦。那我听听你的。”艾莎靠过来，胳膊肘放在中控台上，托着下巴，对安娜想的名字很是期待。

“（Harper）哈珀，（Poppy）波佩，（Zara）扎拉，（Ansley）安斯莉，（ Finola）菲诺拉......”

“什么？对不起，我不能生一个叫菲诺拉·阿伦黛尔的小孩。听起来像是用来做饭的东西。”她厌恶地皱起鼻子。显然她们在名字上有不同的意见。还有这么多事情要做。 **「真是太好了」** ，艾莎想。

“这些不是我喜欢的，只是名单中我现在能想起来的。让我再听听你的。”

“稍等。”艾莎从钱包里拿出手机，打开了她的名单，那个文件的名字为“宝宝名字暂定名单”。

“（Keira）凯拉，（Kyra）凯拉，（Keirsten）凯尔斯滕，（Kayla）凯拉，（Kaylynn）凯琳.... ”

“哇哦，你真的很喜欢k开头的名字。”

“那是因为我在书里找时是从k开始的。虽然我对k名字的喜爱可能是我身上挪威人的特质或者什么的。（Amelia）阿米莉亚，（Olivia）奥利维亚，（Nora）诺拉，（Mya）玛雅，（Ava）艾娃，（Abby）艾比，（Sophia）索菲亚和（Lillian）莉莉莲。其实是莉莉，这就是我现在想到的了。”

“等一下，我的莉莉莲?”安娜眨眨眼，指着自己。

“嗯，只是以防万一，如果我们想用家人的名字。我喜欢简称为莉莉，不过我没想好，我还没有真正决定要给她起什么名字。”她关掉应用程序，把手机放回包里，塞回座位下面。

“嗯，我会好好想一想。也许可以作为中间名什么的。”安娜说道。

不管她们最后是否会给孩子取这个名字，安娜都很感动，因为艾莎想过用她妈妈的名字给孩子取名。即便它只是一个中间名的选项。但这温暖了她的心，也提醒了她，在这整个过程中，他们都一直陪伴着她。还在看着她，引导着她。

“好吧，不过我们得在她生下来之前完成这件事。我们不能让她回家时连个名字都没有。我累了而且想尿尿。我们可以回家了吗?”艾莎呜咽着。

“好的，不过，先过来一下。”

安娜尽可能靠近中央控制台，手指托着艾莎的下巴，把艾莎拉向自己，拉近她们之间的距离，让她们的嘴唇轻轻地相碰；艾莎的嘴唇覆在她的唇上。她的手指穿过艾莎脖子上的辫子，轻轻地拉扯，把头歪向一边，深深地吻在一起，她发出温柔的闷哼，让艾莎的嘴唇直痒痒。粉色柠檬水的味道混合了安娜嘴里薄荷糖的冬青味。安娜伸出舌尖轻轻滑过艾莎的下唇，就在艾莎也伸出舌头时，安娜收了回去。

“你是在玩欲擒故纵吗?”艾莎开玩笑地嘟囔道，双手抓着安娜的两根辫子，把她拉过来。

又一个温柔的吻，安娜轻轻含住艾莎的下唇，然后两人分开。

“我逃不出你的手掌心。”安娜回答，热情地伸出舌头，吞下艾莎低沉的呻吟。金发女郎的双手从安娜的肩膀沿着肩胛骨一直抚摸到她的后背，她们的舌头相揉，毫不费力地滑动，就好像她们迷失在彼此身上。

“现在我真的觉得自己是在约会。”艾莎深深地吸了一口气，她们的嘴唇再次相遇，缓慢地而又深深地亲吻在一起。

“我会尽量让你在宵禁前回家。”

————————————————————

回到家里，安娜坐在沙发上把玩她的新钥匙，艾莎在厨房里喝了整整两杯水。

“我还是不敢相信你给我买了辆车。我感到有点内疚。”

艾莎晃晃悠悠地从厨房走到沙发，她一只手放在肚子上，准备着宝宝下一次的动作，这是现在饭后的常态。

“为什么？我跟你说过，我们俩之间，我的钱就是你的钱。我们需要它，这是为了我们家。”艾莎边说边坐到安娜旁边的座位上。

“但你在经济上总是照顾我。房子也是你建的，我的薪水可负担不起。去年你在试管婴儿上花了6万美元。现在又买了一辆车。”

“安娜，你总是那么谦逊。我很喜欢你这一点。不过别忘了，我在某些方面付出，而你在另一些方面付出。没错，我负担了试管婴儿的费用，但是整个怀孕期间是谁在照顾我？是谁教会我摇篮曲和儿童歌曲，可以唱给我们的宝宝听？当我分娩的时候，又是谁来握着我的手？是你。你的付出是无价的。”

“谢谢你。”在艾莎用拇指摩挲红头发点缀着雀斑的脸颊时，安娜小声说道。

“你知道吗，我还有东西要送给你，就是那些迪拜的纪念品。你想看看我给你买了什么吗?”安娜对此可不会说不，当安娜尖叫着“是的”的时候，艾莎已经走上了楼梯。

艾莎提着一个巨大的免税购物袋回来，她把每样东西一件一件地拿出来，安娜为每一件礼物雀跃欢呼。首先是艾莎在黄金市场买的两双带装饰的鞋子，一双是粉红色的，另一双是绿色的。

“你可以穿着它们，就像是平底鞋。”艾莎边说边把它们套在安娜的脚上，赢得了一个感激之吻。

“很可爱。我星期一就可以穿了。”安娜欣赏着她的新鞋，把它们摆在一起，就好像红宝石拖鞋一样。

安娜还得到了一盒巧克力骆驼，一件用阿拉伯字体写着“迪拜”的衬衫，一袋阿拉伯糖果，还有一个以阿拉伯塔为主题的迪拜天际线的水晶球，可以放在安娜的桌上。她喜欢这种有趣的小摆设。

当要从袋子底部拿出最后一样东西——在黄金露天市场买的戒指时，安娜正在吃巧克力。艾莎迫不及待地想看到安娜的反应，希望在小组会之后，这能让她觉得自己在怀孕这件事上是其中的一份子，可以帮助她对她们即将组成三口之家更有期待。

“这是最后一件礼物。别管它花了多少钱，我和店家达成了一笔很好的交易。”

艾莎从袋子里拿出红色天鹅绒的小盒子，递给安娜，咬着唇充满期待。安娜睁大了眼睛，伸手拿起盒子，打开，看到里面是一枚镶有三颗钻石的金戒指，在安娜的脸上映出了小小的彩虹。

“这太漂亮了，艾莎，天哪，这太贵重了。”

安娜胃里涌起一种不安。她回想起艾莎不在的时候她所做的一切。在她背叛艾莎对她的信任时，艾莎正在迪拜的市场里为她购买礼物。在安娜输入信用卡卡号购买调查报告时，艾莎正在去开会的路上，坐在带司机的车里听着安娜给她列的歌单，尽可能多地学习儿童歌曲，这样她们就可以一起唱给孩子听。在安娜和梅莉达约会后而睡过头时，艾莎正在疯狂地联系安娜，想要安排她们的Skype聊天。

“我原本没有计划买这么奢侈的东西，但我在黄金露天市场看到了这个，上面有三颗小钻石。我觉得戴上它会很好看，而且当你看到它时，你就可以想起我们三个。”

安娜看着这枚戒指，眼里充满了泪水，视线开始变得模糊。

“要我帮你拿出来吗?”艾莎以为安娜被这一举动给吓到了，于是走近安娜，帮她拿出戒指。

安娜把打开的盒子放在咖啡桌上，用手捂住嘴。她感觉到一股情绪涌上心头，她再也无法隐瞒那些秘密。罪恶感渗进她身体的每一个毛孔，肮脏腐烂的气味淹没了她的喉咙。艾莎给她买了珠宝和汽车，以弥补她给不了安娜的东西，而她却在没有得到艾莎允许的情况下，调查她的个人信息和过去，而且都已经快一个星期了还没有告诉她。

“我不知道是怎么了。你生气了？是我做错什么了吗?”艾莎担心地皱起眉头，不知道安娜在困扰什么，尽管她可以从那双忧郁的眼睛看出来一定是发生了什么事情。

“不。你没有做错任何事。”她把手从嘴上移开，视线从艾莎身上转向地板，好像要在地板上钻出几个洞，好像这能让她鼓起勇气。

“艾莎，我得告诉你一些事情。我不知道该怎么说，因为这不仅会破坏一整天的好心情…，还会伤害到你。”


	17. 第二十一章

“艾莎，我得告诉你一些事情。我不知道该怎么说，因为这不仅会破坏一整天的好心情…，还会伤害到你。”她的目光又回到了艾莎身上，金发女郎从未见她露出过这样的神情，这种神情让她感到不安。

“告诉我什么? ”光是想到安娜有事瞒着她，就已经让她心痛不已。无论安娜要说的是什么都让她感到害怕和受伤，她背部僵硬地支撑起自己。

“你在迪拜的时候，我一个人在家，做了一件非常愚蠢的事，我现在很后悔，那时我突然想到了地下室的箱子，而你又不在，只有我一个人，然后——”

”安娜”催促她说重点。

“对不起。”做了个深呼吸，整理了一下思绪。“你收拾krumkake 模具的那天，我留下了那张你想要捡起来的家庭合照。我一直看着它，心里有很多的疑问。”

“你留着我的照片? ”艾莎安静地说道。

“我已经忘了这回事，但你不在的时候我发现了它。我很想知道答案，所以我...我在网上搜索了你父亲的名字。”她坦白道，脸上露出痛苦的表情。

“你做了什么? ”艾莎的胸部激动地起伏，眼睛在房间里来回扫视，感觉到天旋地转。

“我还... ... 哦，天啊... ... 我还翻了一些你的箱子。”

“什么? ”艾莎瞪大了眼睛，她张着嘴，完全呆住了。

“我简直不敢相信。你... 你怎么能这么做? ”她几乎说不出一句完整的话，安娜能从艾莎的声音中听出她的痛苦。

“我感觉糟透了，艾莎。这件事让我痛苦万分，我真的非常后悔。”她走近瘫在沙发上的艾莎，但这只是更激怒了她，让她逃到了房间的另一边，手指压在嘴唇上，努力消化这个消息。

安娜无助地看着艾莎陷入痛苦的深渊，双手疯狂地拉扯她的头发， **「这不可能发生」** 这句话一直在她的脑子里回荡。

“让我理一理，你在网上搜索我的父亲，然后还翻了我的东西? ”她用一种空洞的声音幽幽地说道，双手颤抖，紧紧地攥在一起以至发白。

“是的。我不想再瞒你任何事情了。我还买了一份你和你父亲的调查报告。”安娜闭上了眼睛，她不敢看艾莎的反应，尽管如此，她还是听到了艾莎难以平息的喘息声。

“安娜... ...不。”仿佛艾莎在乞求这一切都不是真的。

安娜慢慢重新睁开她的眼睛，看到了自己甩在艾莎脸上的灾难，她的表情凄凉而痛苦。她从来没有在艾莎眼里看到过这样的眼神。她看到信任一点一点地在她眼前破裂并粉碎。

“我的所作所为... ...很可怕。一想到我自己的行为和我对你做的事，我就觉得恶心。但是...与此同时... 我也知道了很多一直以来你瞒着我的东西。这是一场婚姻，如果可以的话，我觉得它要比那些秘密更重要。我们都把自己毫无保留地交给对方。我做到了... ... 但你有吗? ”

“安娜，这不公平。我把我的整颗心...我的灵魂都给了你。你又能知道什么事情可以让我对你更有好感呢? ”

“你父亲的公司，是一家船运公司，不是吗? ”她怯生生地问道。

艾莎没有回答，只是点点头，太激动而说不出话。

“你说他们很富有，但这显然只是轻描淡写。”

“这有什么关系? ”她反驳道，离安娜越来越远。

房间里充满了紧张的沉重气氛，使艾莎动弹不了，安娜的连续轰炸让她的脸色越来越苍白。

“没有，我只是过去不知道。你一直都比我更有见识，现在我对你过去的生活也有了更多的了解。”安娜受不了她们之间的距离，她从沙发上站起来，慢慢走向受到惊吓的艾莎，她用双臂防御性地环抱着自己。

“安娜，我现在做不到，不是以这种方式。不管你知道了什么，都别跟我说。”她转身向楼梯走去，从安娜身边擦肩而过。

“还有。”又深深地皱起了眉。

艾莎停在楼梯中央，慢慢地把头转向安娜，害怕听到她的声音，她看着安娜，脸上带着那种熟悉的痛苦表情，双唇紧紧地抿成一条线。好像这场噩梦已经糟到不能再糟了。

安娜坚定地走向楼梯。

“你的父亲，他退出了公司。事实上，阿伦黛尔航运已经被另一家公司收购，被拆分出售了。”

“这是迟早的事。”她实事求是地说道。艾莎在离开时就知道，这家公司的未来是她必须面对的，无论最终它最后是成功还是失败。

“艾莎，他退出的原因是他生病了。我费了好大劲去翻译这篇新闻，新闻说他需要集中精力在治疗上，状况很不好。”她慢慢走近呆愣在楼梯上的艾莎，她的手指紧紧抓着楼梯扶手，就好像她完全依靠于扶手来保持站立。

“你为什么要告诉我这些? ”艾莎喘着粗气，话语中充满了痛苦。

“我觉得你应该知道。我觉得你应该想知道。”她真诚地说。

“我不。这不会改变任何事情。”金发女郎紧紧地抓住栏杆，如此用力她觉得自己都要把木头捏碎了。

“我告诉你是因为... ... 我没有机会和我的父母说再见，我愿意付出一切...... 只要能见到他们最后一面。我不是说他快死了，但有这个可能。我不知道，这篇新闻是三年前的。也许你应该花点时间好好想一想。”

艾莎眨眨眼，转身怒气冲冲地上了楼。

“艾莎，请不要离开我。”安娜加快脚步，迅速走上楼梯。

“安娜，让我自己待着。”她的声音沙哑颤抖，眼里满是泪水，伸出一只手让安娜离开。

“艾莎，等一下，求你了。”她抓住艾莎的手，想把她拉回来，却使她尴尬地坐倒在台阶上。安娜跪在下面的阶梯上，轻轻地抓住艾莎的上臂，这样她就跑不掉了。

“请和我谈谈。我知道你现在脑子里很乱，如果你让我走进你的内心，这一切都可以结束。”她哀求道，看到艾莎眼中翻腾的情感风暴她的心都碎了。

安娜正在失去她的力量，以她想象不到的速度迅速消失。她的眼神失去了光芒，脸上只有阴郁的表情和恳求的目光。

“我再也不想这样下去了。从我见到你的那一天起，你美丽的眼睛背后就隐藏着这种痛苦。总是有所隐瞒。如果你的内心没有希望过事情可以有所不同，你就不会那么痛苦了。我不期望你能改变它。但是，你的机会将从你的指间溜走，如果你封闭自己，你将永远也得不到它。”她的声音很平静，充满爱意，但所说的话坚定有力。

艾莎的呼吸急促而用力，因为只有空气能阻止她哭出来。

“一直都在逃避这个，逃避你的过去，逃避他，和所有的一切保持距离，你不觉得厌倦吗？”松开了艾莎的手臂，安娜握着艾莎的手，抚摸她的掌心，像是在哄她回答。

“我们一起经历了每一场风暴。我们也可以一起度过这个难关，不一定非要这样。你只要告诉我发生了什么，让我最终走进你的内心，这样我就可以帮你治愈长久以来的伤口。你现在很挣扎，我能从你的脸上、你的眼睛里看出来。”

艾莎低头看了看她们的手，然后稳住呼吸，想要说话。通红的眼睛里闪烁着泪水，凝视着安娜。

“你怎么能这样对我? ”她声音很小，几乎听不到。

安娜的神情平静而严肃，她的眼睛始终看着艾莎。

“这就是你说的要着手解决我们的问题吗? 通过毁掉我们? 毁掉我? ”

安娜摇摇头，她从没想过要让这样的事情发生。从没想过让事情像这样的不受控制。

“不，我只是想结束痛苦。你可以结束它，为了我们所有人。”

又是一下急促的喘息，艾莎忍不住抽泣。

“我不能。”艾莎竭尽全力甩开安娜的手，转身匆匆上楼进了卧室，关上了门。

安娜瘫坐在楼梯上，双手抱着头。她做了她能做的，但这还不够。除了感觉到自己辜负了艾莎的信任这种可怕的感觉以及失败的巨大痛苦之外，一无所获，她又一次没能打破艾莎的心墙。

眼中的泪水滴下来，落在楼梯的地毯上，远远听到艾莎的哭声。

_**「我们该怎么办？」** _

安娜在客房睡着了，还穿着昨晚的衣服也没有卸妆，健身袋的沙沙声惊醒了她。她惊慌失措，害怕艾莎在收拾行李要离开，她翻下床，想在她离开之前追上她。当她穿过走廊时，艾莎已经在下楼梯了，她穿着黑色瑜伽长裤和石灰绿色运动衫，肩上挎着她的运动包和钱包。她没有回头，但她知道安娜追了上来。

“艾莎，等一等，停下。艾莎，求你了。”安娜喊道。

艾莎没有停下，在打开大门前，匆忙从厨房的柜台上拿起钥匙。

“等一等，求你了！你要离开？我？我是说... ... 你要离开我吗? ”安娜气喘吁吁追上艾莎，她在门口弯下腰，感觉到身体一侧的剧烈疼痛。

艾莎停了下来，转过身，虚弱而且眼神涣散。眼睛下面是重重的黑眼圈，美丽的蓝眼睛里充满血丝，她看上去疲惫不堪。

“我要去健身房。我一会儿就回来。”她的声音很温柔，安娜可以看出昨晚不仅给艾莎带来了伤害，而且彻底摧毁了她。

“好的。”发现她的妻子不是要离开她，她松了一口气，尽管这可能不会让她感到震惊。但艾莎居然和她说话了，这让她有点诧异。

艾莎最不想做的事情就是见到安娜，更别提和她说话了，但她不是那种在怀着孩子的时候还残忍到让她担心自己下落的人。

她悄悄关上身后的大门，安娜从窗口看着艾莎上车。艾莎一关上车门，就把双臂叠放在方向盘上，哭了起来。一切都那么痛苦。她哭了一整晚，看着安娜把一切都带了回来。过了一会儿，她振作起精神，擦干脸上的泪水，倒出车道，尽可能远地逃离她们的家。

——————————————-

当安娜坐在家里反复思考所发生的一切时，艾莎则肩负着一项使命，那就是尽可能消除前一天晚上所带来的生理和心理上的压力。她是一个成年人，尽管身心交瘁，但她能够处理好并安慰自己，一步一步走下去。然而，宝宝却不能。她更关心的是这种压力会对一个无助的胎儿，而不是她自己，产生什么样的影响。皮质醇水平和长期的压力下是她脑子里唯一担心的事情。想要做一个好母亲，她准备把整个上午都用来照顾自己和孩子。

首先是一堂产前瑜伽课。

——————————————————————

在做了半个小时的伸展运动和摆姿势之后，艾莎的身体开始感到放松，一种平静的感觉消除了她的忧虑，至少现在是这样的。

在房间里昏暗的灯光下，随着平静的音乐，教练开始进行课堂引导冥想。

“想象着你的孩子在子宫里。温暖而安全。想象一下他们的小手指... 和小脚趾。他们在干什么？他们睡着了吗？他们的眼睛睁着还是闭着？它们可能在踢脚。把你的意识带进来。”

艾莎的思绪飘到了孩子身上，没有踢腿，但好像有一只手沿着她的下臀部移动。可能是胎儿在探索她周围的环境，也可能是想要给她的妈妈一些安慰。

“你正处于怀孕阶段，小宝宝不仅能听到你的声音，也能听到你周围人的声音。想象一下那种感觉。”

意识到教练是在鼓励她们，艾莎不禁想起了她们的宝宝昨晚听到的所有可怕的事情。

_**「** _ _**我们都把自己毫无保留地交给对方。我做到了** _ _**... ...** _ _**但你有吗** _ _**?** _

_**这就是你说的要着手解决我们的问题吗** _ _**?** _ _**通过毁掉我们** _ _**?** _

_**我再也不想这样下去了。** _ _**」** _

她的眉毛抽搐着，嘴角下垂，皱起了眉头。

“最后，让我们把自己所有的爱和能量都传递给你体内的生命。”

 **「** **还有我的歉意** **」** ，艾莎偷偷补了一句，在心里默念。她们的宝贝孩子在她们婚姻中是无辜的旁观者，这让她深感内疚。她想要做就是保护她，养育她，给她应得的一切，尽可能给她最好的。不仅仅是健康长大，对于艾莎来说，最重要的是，让她的孩子知道她爱她胜过一切，甚至在她诞生以前。

练完瑜伽后，艾莎觉得回家还太早，于是决定去游个泳。游泳总是令人愉快，像是天堂。瑜伽可以让人放松和恢复活力，而游泳提供了完美的失重环境，可以缓解关节因怀孕引起的烦人的疼痛。而且艾莎游泳时身体左右摇摆，总能哄孩子入睡。

艾莎走出更衣室，她一想到要回到她们那极其尴尬而又不舒服的家里就觉得害怕，于是当她经过健身房的水疗中心时，她在大厅里停住了，回家面对安娜还是去做spa，她站在抉择的岔路口，最后她选择了后者。

“早上好，欢迎光临 Vista Spa。我能为您做些什么呢? ”一个梳着光滑后背发髻的年轻女子说道。

“你们有产前按摩吗? ”艾莎问道。从来没做过，看起来今天是用spa来好好款待自己和宝宝的好日子。

“有的。而且今天早上比较空闲。如果你愿意的话，我现在就可以安排。”

“那太好了。等一下，我还能做什么项目? ”「 **有什么能比躲在** **spa** **里度过一天还要更好呢** ？」

“你想要做什么都可以。所有都是有机的，无毒的。我们的美甲沙龙不用丙烯酸树脂，也不用任何刺激性的化学物质，所以孕妇使用也没关系。”

“太好了。我可以先做产前按摩，然后再做美甲吗? ”艾莎挑起眉毛，好像是她在请求别人的许可，而不是让别人为她服务。

“当然可以。请稍等一下，待会我们就带你去做按摩。”

只过了一会，就来了一位按摩师，卢娜，她把艾莎带到更衣室做准备。

更衣室非常华丽，简直令人惊叹。墙壁是光滑的奶油色，摆放着一排豪华的皮质躺椅，用纯白色的帘子隔开保证隐私。吊顶装饰成正午时分充满活力的天空，蔚蓝的天空和蓬松的白云俯瞰着复杂精致的竹制地毯。这样的房间给人带来了一种平静和安宁的感觉。

艾莎凝视着蔚蓝的天空，感觉到胸口的紧绷。她非常清楚自己在做什么。当然，首先她确实是想要照顾好孩子，但安娜说的也没错。她是在逃避。身体上和精神上。她迫不及待地从家里跑出来，以逃开笼罩在家里的紧张气氛，当然也是不想面对安娜。现在，她又像过去一样，把自己的感情尽可能深地埋藏起来。当她看向外面的绿洲，也就是spa时，她的思绪涌上了心头。

就像是波涛汹涌的海洋中的救生圈，卢娜温柔的声音把她从思绪中拉出来，让她知道已经准备好了。艾莎跟着卢娜穿过走廊来到按摩室。尽管光线比较昏暗，但是按摩室里深赭色的墙壁和头顶扬声器播放的自然音乐同样营造出了天堂般的气氛。

“你今天有哪里是想要特别关注的吗? ”卢娜边问边叠好按摩床上的床单。

“我的下背部，那里非常紧张，非常疼。”艾莎稍稍转过身，指向她背部疼痛的位置。

“你今天按摩的目的是什么? 放松? 治疗? 排毒? ”

艾莎的第一反应是想说放松，但是她感觉了到自己在更衣室里的情绪，而且正在变得越来越强烈。

“实话跟你说，昨晚我和我的妻子发生了一次非常不愉快的争吵，我脑子里有很多事情。我只是想为了孩子，为了我自己，尽可能地减轻身体的压力。”艾莎的情绪也许很低落，身上只穿了一件深棕色的 spa 浴袍，但她仍然保持着优雅和得体的谈吐。

“我还想提醒你，我今天感觉到我的荷尔蒙已经不受控制了，尽管这么说很难为情，但如果我在按摩的时候哭了，请不要在意。”她请求道，脸上泛起一丝羞涩的笑容。

“你不用担心。你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个在产前按摩时哭的准妈妈。哭出来是一种释放压力的方式。”

卢娜给了她一个安慰的笑容，让她感到更自在，坦白地说，也没那么尴尬了。

“我给你点时间换衣服，然后请舒舒服服地躺在按摩床上。按摩床在肚子和胸部的位置做成了洞，以适应孕妇的身体，所以应该会很舒服。”

卢娜关上门后，艾莎解开了黄油般柔软的超细纤维长袍，让它顺着瓷滑的后背滑下，然后把它挂在钩子上，钻进光滑的床单里。这是五个多月以来，艾莎第一次可以趴着，她意识到她在怀孕期间是多么想念这件理所当然的事情。她把自己安顿好后，低头看着下面漆黑的木地板，害怕独自一人会陷入自己的思绪中，于是很期待卢娜赶紧回来，这样就可以分散她的注意力了。

很快卢娜就回来了，她把灯光调得更暗，好像烛光的感觉，艾莎像是在盯着一片黑暗的空间，而不是坚硬的木地板，她更喜欢盯着木地板，可以给她一些具体的东西来集中注意力。

由于失去了视觉，她的听觉更为灵敏，听到卢娜往手中挤了一些很好闻的乳液，慢慢地把甜杏仁和荷荷巴油的味道推到艾莎的背上。卢娜在艾莎的身体周围快速移动，着重在她的上背和肩膀，这两个部位都非常紧。按摩大约需要一小时，在过了二十分钟后，艾莎的注意力开始离开卢娜手上的轻微压力，回到了脑子里。

有两件事在她的脑子里打架。一件是安娜所作所为给她带来的痛苦。除了 krumkake 模具外，她还翻遍了六年前艾莎从挪威回来后再也没有翻过的箱子，更令人不安的是，安娜不仅在网上搜索自己的妻子和岳父，还购买了妻子和岳父的调查报告。所有这一切都让人难以接受，但那天晚上真正令她崩溃的是她父亲的消息。

她躺在黑暗房间里的按摩床上，觉得自己对生活的设想是多么的无知。她成年后的大部分时间都在努力使她的身体、思想和灵魂从她的家庭摆脱出来，以及所有与之相关的一切，她从来没想过当最后一粒沙子从沙漏里掉下来时会发生什么。她觉得自己像个傻瓜，没想过如果有人死了，这些事情将会变成什么样，或者她对此会有什么感觉。如果阿格达死了，这么做的意义是什么？

她没法思考这样的一个念头或者问题。只要艾莎想到一丁点，整个事情就会完全崩溃。她的大脑太虚弱，太累了，多年来被压抑的情绪和被忽视的记忆令她筋疲力尽，没有足够的力量来消除这些障碍。

卢娜开始轻轻地按摩艾莎的脚时，她听到了艾莎的哭声。但正如卢娜所说的，她并不在意，仍继续按摩艾莎的脚底。

躺在按摩床上，艾莎感觉自己的心在滴血，生活中的记忆像放电影一样在脑海里闪过。如果战争已经结束了怎么办？她是输了还是赢了？

对于那个男人的回忆一下让她感到恐惧而颤抖，只留下了一个被时间打败的孩子的哭声。

_**「** _ _**父亲。** _ _**」** _

她不情愿地承认安娜是对的，她需要花些时间好好想一想，找出事情的真相，如果她能鼓起勇气这样做的话。

按摩快结束了，卢娜给艾莎留了一些私人空间，好让她可以穿上睡袍，回到更衣室。

艾莎从按摩床上起来，擦去脸上的泪水，穿上睡袍，系好，然后在走廊里见到了卢娜。

“今天都还满意吗? ”卢娜愉快地问道。

“是的。我在按摩床上做了些思考。”她咯咯地笑了一下。

她们走回更衣室，艾莎和卢娜道别，卢娜在离开前停在门口，最后说道。

“艾莎? ”

金发女郎回头看着她。

“不管是什么，一切都会过去的。”说完，卢娜消失在走廊里。

——————————————

在艾莎做指甲美容时，安娜也在努力地继续生活，只是到了中午的时候，她依然什么都没干，除了洗了个澡。

在决定好不准备出门后，她回到客房整理床铺和收拾房间。每当安娜往返于客房和卧室之间时，都会经过走廊里她们精心制作的照片墙。从地板到天花板，墙上贴满了她们在一起以来的各种照片。在夏威夷的夏威夷式宴会上，她们戴着花环，脸颊晒得通红，手里拿着迈泰鸡尾酒。中间挂着一张她们在婚礼当天幸福亲吻的黑白特写照片，照片里两人穿着精致的白色婚纱，周围是一大堆她们在波拉波拉岛度蜜月的照片。

_**「** _ _**这一点帮助都没有。我得离开这里。** _ _**」** _ _她自言自语道_ _。_

安娜终于忍受不了她们空荡荡的家了。而且，就算艾莎回来，也不会想和她说话，甚至不会看她一眼。于是她拿起手机，给她的闺蜜打电话。

“梅莉达? 我真的需要找个人谈谈。我要离开这所房子。”

梅莉达咯咯地笑了，在电话的另一端叹了口气。

“来我家吧，我给你煮咖啡，我们好好聊聊。”

梅莉达话还没说完，安娜就已经出门了。

————————————————

“你知道吗，你是我认识的人中，唯一一个在厨房里贴着绿色和蓝色格子壁纸的人。”安娜的眼睛看着梅莉达墙上数不清的线条和条纹。

“这是我们家的格子呢。你想要什么样的咖啡? ”梅莉达从碗橱里拿出两个马克杯问道。

“糖和牛奶越多越好，比咖啡多。”安娜沮丧地小声说道，她坐在梅莉达的一张吧台凳上转来转去，懒洋洋地用手指拨弄着自己的刘海。

“你确定不需要我在里面加点百利吗？也许能让你感觉好些? ”红发女郎在安娜旁边的凳子上坐下，把一杯加了很多糖的咖啡递给她，调皮地笑了笑。

“不用。上一回就是这个给我带来了麻烦。所以，不用了，我觉得艾莎不会高兴我这样。”

“这就是她生气的原因? ”红发女郎抬起一双赤褐色的眼睛。

“哦，天哪，我多么希望这就是她生气的原因。事实上，我都不知道她是否气疯了。她只是看起来... 很伤心。完全崩溃。”

“发生了什么事? ”梅莉达轻声问道。

“我告诉她了。我跟她说了我们那天谈到的事情，不过我告诉她的大部分是我们小组会上讨论的事情，之后她还好好的。然后她给我买了一辆车，还送了我珠宝，我觉得把其他的事情瞒着她让我很内疚。所以，我就全都告诉她了。我跟她说了一些我没有告诉你的事。”安娜盯着马克杯里自己的倒影，对她盯着的人感到失望。

“你现在要告诉我吗? ”

“我翻了她的那些箱子。这听起来没什么大不了的，但是那些箱子，它们对她来说意义重大，你碰其中一个，她的恐慌症就会发作。我是说真的，这种情况大概发生了两次。说到搜索她爸爸... 我没跟你说，我发现他生病了。或者是死了。我不懂挪威语，谷歌翻译又烂透了，所以我不知道是病了还是死了。我大概就是告诉她，她的父亲不是死了就是快死了。自从六年前他们大吵一架后，她就再也没有和他说过话。”

“好吧，首先，你真的确定不用往咖啡里加点酒精吗? 因为你刚才说的事情很严重。”这次梅莉达没在开玩笑。

“不用。我想不得不吞下这些苦果是我应得的下场。”安娜感叹道，她把手放在额头上，手指插进红色秀发里，想要缓解随之而来的头痛。

“其次，我知道在艾莎准备好再次和你谈话之前，她需要很多时间来考虑这个问题。那就给她多一点时间吧，你几乎是把所有的东西都丢给了那个可怜的姑娘。”

梅莉达认真地啜了一口咖啡，舔舔嘴唇，然后继续说道。

“还有就是，尽管你做的事情严重破坏了你们之间的信任，但如果你没有找到那篇文章呢？如果多年后她才发现，那时已经来不及了，或者不知道他快要死了，哪一种情况更糟？”前后摆动手指。

“我也是这么想的。我想她至少会想知道，这样她就可以在必要的时候做出一些决定。或者知道她已经彻底摆脱他了。如果这就是她想要的。我现在脑子里毫无头绪。”安娜觉得说得越多，她自己就越困惑。不过至少梅莉达现在对这场灾难有了一些了解。

“她可能还是会想知道，让她先把这一点想通，再去面对她父亲的真实状况吧。坚强一点，我的红发姑娘。都会过去的。”她轻松地说道，并开玩笑地把安娜的头发弄乱。

“谢谢。”

——————————

这种你躲我藏的游戏一直持续到晚上，艾莎蜷在她的办公室里，安娜则安静地坐在电视机前。

厌倦了无休止的真人秀和新闻节目，安娜放弃了，决定上床睡觉。她走上楼梯顶部，听到儿童房传来了艾莎天籁般的声音，她停了下来。悄悄地趴在房间外面，贴在门上，听到艾莎一边摇着摇椅，一边唱《我的宝贝》。她听了列表里的歌，也学会了里面的歌曲。安娜一屁股坐在地板上，双手捂住心口。这很痛，真的很痛。

_**「我都做了什么？」** _

她知道她应该和她们在一起，给她们的宝宝唱小夜曲，就像安娜的妈妈给她唱了很多次那样，只是和艾莎的迷人版本听起来不一样。

那个声音，让她既痛苦又陶醉。陶醉于这个总是能让她回想起和艾莎相爱的那个夜晚的声音。也许这一刻她们的宝宝也会爱上她。痛苦的是，她不能参与其中，她们没有以应有的方式共渡这一刻。就像她们一直梦想的那样。她转过身，手放在墙壁上，就好像是在抚摸艾莎的乳白肌肤，而不是冰冷的墙壁；一直听着，想到发生的这一切，流下了眼泪。

——————————————

艾莎爬上床，钻进她数不尽的枕头里时，压得床垫发出了吱吱嘎嘎的响声。安娜躺在床上的一边，毫无睡意，她温柔地看着艾莎优美的后背，床单随着她呼吸的起伏而移动。

“艾莎? ”安娜呜咽着，用手指轻抚艾莎的肩膀，金发女郎把身子往后退了退，她缩回了手。

“求你了，别不理我。”她恳求着，等着艾莎回应她，以任何的方式。

“现在不行，安娜。”艾莎的声音比安娜的更沮丧。

“那你能不能看着我。就看一眼，这样我就可以知道你心里还有我。”她的声音嘶哑。

过了一会儿，艾莎重重地叹了口气，翻过身来，安娜看着她的眼睛。它们充满了悲伤，是安娜一直在她的眼里看到的悲伤，只是现在更强烈了。安娜知道自己痛苦，但她知道艾莎一定更痛苦。安娜想都没想就伸出手去抚摸艾莎的脸颊，但再次遭到了拒绝。

“我需要时间。”

“求你了，艾莎，我是你的妻子。”

“我知道。这就是我这么痛苦的原因，”带着沉重的心情翻过身去，背对着安娜；两人背对着背，在悲伤中入睡。一张床，两颗破碎的心。


	18. 第二十二章

安娜一进门就知道艾莎在她之前回过家。她穿去上班的外套随意地扔在沙发上，蓝图夹靠在门口的伞架上。水槽里还有一只碗，冰箱里少了一盒草莓。尽管她们之间没有交流，但安娜知道艾莎现在很喜欢吃水果，尤其是草莓，她每天都要吃一盒草莓。她的车不在了，所以根据这些线索安娜知道艾莎回家了，换了衣服，吃了草莓，然后又出门了。 **「真是好极了」** 。

卧室的梳妆台上放着艾莎包里的一些小零碎；她晚上换包的时候通常都会这样做。口红，一些硬币，几张收据，护手霜，还有... **「这是什么** **?** **！」**

在这些零散的物品中有一小叠名片。

**「本尼特，班克斯，** **& ** **阿伦黛尔，什么鬼** **?** **！」**

安娜把这张名片来回看了三遍，终于反应过来。艾莎已经成了公司的合伙人，而她没有告诉安娜。其实她也是早上本尼特先生告诉她升职的消息时才知道的，并意外地收到了新的名片。她在迪拜大获全胜的消息很快传开来，有80% 的客户都指定要由艾莎为他们进行设计，于是他们决定将她提升为合伙人。这一年多来，她一直都在积极争取，现在终于成功了。

安娜不知道是该感到愤怒还是沮丧；艾莎竟然对此避而不谈，这给了她一个巨大的打击。一股怒气冲上脑门，她大步走向自己的包，掏出手机要和艾莎对质。

安娜本想打电话，但艾莎没有接。

_**「你在哪儿** _ _**?** _ _**你成了合伙人却没有告诉我** _ _**?** _ _**！」** _

在等艾莎回消息的时候，她把她们的卧室翻了个底朝天，想知道她还隐瞒了什么秘密，然后她突然意识到，起初正是这种行为让她陷入如此境地。在她应该对艾莎保持信任和耐心的时候，却乱翻她的东西。她砰的一声关上了床头柜的抽屉，看着自己的手，好像它们罪孽深重。

终于，收到了艾莎的回复。

_**「我没事，在外面。」** _

安娜的拇指飞快地在屏幕上划动。

_**「不要跳过另一部分，合伙人？」** _

_**「是的。」** _

_**「你为什么不告诉我？」** _

再也没有收到回复。

蒂安娜家里，艾莎的手机在安娜的坚持不懈下在咖啡桌震个不停。短信一条接一条地涌进来，但她对此置之不理。

“你真的不想和安娜一起庆祝? ”蒂安娜问道，她正在厨房里翻看冰箱里有什么吃的。

“不，她今晚学校里有事。”艾莎撒了个谎。而且是个蹩脚的谎言。 **「有事？真有说服力。」**

“好吧，只要我没有把你从她身边抢走，”她拿出了奶酪、面包片，还有自制的美味无比的橄榄酱。

“你不能喝酒，但我可以在你的酒杯里倒一些蔓越莓汁，假装就和从前一样，”她笑着晃了晃手里的两个酒杯。

“听起来很棒。”

艾莎脱下鞋，缩在蒂安娜的沙发上，抓起一个枕头，看上去她不打算很快离开。她还没有准备好和安娜说话，现在对她来说光是和安娜同处一室都非常困难。她需要空间，需要时间来处理所有的事情，或者说忘掉这一切。不管怎样，蒂安娜还不知道发生了什么事，在回到现实生活之前，艾莎可以活在一个虚伪的世界里，哪怕只是一个晚上。

“纳文呢? ”艾莎问道。她其实并不在乎，只是觉得应该客气地问一下。她更喜欢只有蒂亚和她。

“扑克之夜。他十点以后才回来。那些家伙打牌时就这样，你知道的”她慢慢地说道，带着一点南方口音。

“我不知道，但为了不要冷场，就当我知道好了。”她的手机一直嗡嗡地震个不停，她索性关了机，即使知道她不应该这样。

蒂安娜手里拿着一托盘的食物和为艾莎准备的蔓越莓汁，回到起居室，和艾莎一起。

“这是个很私人的问题，但你以前有和男人在一起过吗? ”蒂安娜问道，艾莎正在喝水，差点被这个问题呛到。蒂安娜会问很多私人问题，这并不困扰她，只是常常让她措手不及。

“一次，”艾莎喃喃道，想到那段记忆就翻了个白眼。

“然后...... ”蒂安娜紧追不舍，还做了个快点说的手势。

“然后我还是个女同性恋，不然你觉得会怎样? ”她瞪着眼睛，带着一丝讽刺的神情，睫毛简直要翘到天上，然后露出一丝笑容，又喝了一口。

“我只是好奇。我想象不出来你和除了安娜以外的人在一起的样子。”

蒂安娜的话真是莫大的讽刺，她现在甚至没办法忍受安娜和她在同一个房间里待上五分钟。

“跟我说说，这周宝宝有多大了? ”蒂安娜边问边拿起一片面包，在上面涂上橄榄酱，咬了一口。

“我几天前查了一下app，是椰子的大小。下周就是30周，她会像南瓜一样大。”

感谢上帝，艾莎喝的不是酒，不然她在五分钟前可能就已经醉了，并会把所有的事情都说出来。她去蒂安娜家是为了逃避一切，但不知怎么的，她觉得好像所有的事情都跟着她一起来到了蒂安娜的客厅。

“感觉怎么样? ”蒂安娜好奇地问。

“情感上还是身体上? ”艾莎向她确认。

“都？”她耸耸肩，露出了南方人特有的灿烂笑容。

“很有意思，我不能在安娜面前说太多，但我真的很喜欢怀孕。一直和她在一起让我感觉不再那么孤单，不是说我以前很孤单。这很难解释。而且我知道她有自己的喜好。开会时她总是非常活跃，好像她也想表达意见。她会蜷缩着靠在我的肋骨上，如果我把她移开，她会又回到那里。”

蒂安娜看着艾莎的眼神逐渐恍惚，嘴角露出一丝微笑，慢慢地游离于她们的谈话之外。

“你爱上了你的孩子。”

“是的，我是。”露出了更开心的笑容，不可否认，艾莎爱她的孩子，甚至也爱上了怀孕。

“你为什么不能和安娜谈这些? ”艾莎之前的话让她感到困惑。

艾莎深吸了一口气，发出一声叹息，想着怎么能在不暴露她们婚姻现状的情况下很好地回答这个问题。

“嗯，说实话......试管婴儿四次都失败了，然后看着你的妻子经历你从小梦想的一切，这不容易。我不跟她说是因为我不想让她伤心。如果我在她面前谈论我的真实感受，那似乎有点残忍。”

“所以，你就什么都不说? ”蒂安娜困惑地皱起眉。这听起来有点不大对。

“不是，我只是......不那么直接的说吧，我想。”艾莎在沙发上换了个姿势，双腿缩在身子下面，想让自己舒服一些。尽管她生安娜的气，但还是不能因为是艾莎自己选择不对她说喜欢怀孕的感觉而责怪她。

“好吧，我希望我怀孕的时候也能像你一样漂亮。你都没什么变化，只是前面有个小肚子提醒大家。你胖了多少? ”

“大概12磅（*注1磅=0.972斤）。我觉得有一半都是我的胸。”艾莎不想因为完全无视食物而显得没礼貌，于是从蒂安娜那拿过抹酱刀，吃了一些橄榄酱和奶酪。

“我能摸摸你的肚子吗? ”蒂安娜不好意思地问道，担心问孕妇这样的问题不礼貌。

“当然，谢谢你还问了我。有一天，我在星巴克遇到一位女士，她问也不问就把手放上来。”当蒂安娜把一只手放在艾莎肚子正中央时，艾莎还在继续吃。

“她现在没在踢我，但她就在这儿。你能感觉到她的背部吗？隆起来的地方? ”把她的手沿着胎儿背部的结实隆起移动。

“哇! 哦，天哪，那是她的背? ”蒂安娜惊讶地张开嘴，睁大了褐色的眼睛。

“嗯，就和平时一样，她的屁股卡在我的肋骨里。”

艾莎不想打击她，但是能让宝宝动起来的就只有她和安娜，当然除了比约曼医生，也让她动了几次，但那是不同的情况。宝宝似乎很清楚谁是她的妈妈，谁不是，除了她们俩，她不会回应任何人。

“你们俩是什么时候开始商量要孩子的，纳文和我还没有谈过这件事，我已经感觉到我的生物钟在滴答作响。”蒂安娜的手指随着时钟的滴答声打着响指，脸上浮现出不耐烦的神情。

“嗯，大约一年半前，我们很认真地对‘体外受精’这件事讨论了一番，所以是我们结婚近两年之后。在那之前，我们约会的时候一直都说要组建一个家庭。安娜总是说她想要一个有五个卧室的房子，住满孩子。我答应她有一天会给她建一个那样的房子，然后......就这样了。”她对着自己笑了笑，感到胸口隐隐作痛。她们现在如此地疏远，回想起那些快乐的时光让人痛苦万分。

艾莎想起了安娜第一次说这些话，那时安娜刚大学毕业，艾莎和她一起来到湖边的小木屋里庆祝。完美的一天即将结束的时候，她们在一个僻静的海滩上躺着，她记得两个人看着漂浮在天上的云彩，一起畅想未来。她们整个下午都在谈论着她们梦想中的家，她们的婚礼，当然还有她们想要多少孩子。

“你觉得你们还会有更多的孩子吗? ”蒂安娜的声音把艾莎拉回到了谈话中。

她想把家里发生的事都告诉蒂安娜，但与此同时，能够逃避一切的感觉实在太好了，她不想再有别人，尤其是同事，知道她们所面临的困难。

她们一开始说要三个孩子，尽管就在几天前，安娜还打算在后座上塞下四个孩子。艾莎现在担心她们的婚姻能否撑过第一个孩子生下来。事情怎么会这么快变得这么糟糕？孩子还有两个多月就要出生了，她不知道她们将如何度过这段时间，如何组建起她们一直梦想的完美家庭。

“可能会吧，”艾莎若有所思地回答，她希望她们能度过这个难关，却不知道该怎么办。

————————————

安娜趴在早餐桌角落的笔记本电脑前，认真地检查着成绩单和年终评估。这个学年只剩下两个星期了，她在倒数着日子，直到孩子出生前还有六周可以好好地休息和睡觉，之后就再也没有机会这样做了。安娜正在按照字母顺序排列学生名单，桌子上堆满了乱七八糟的文件。

身为老师，安娜并不喜欢处理文书工作和成绩单，但是她很感激能够有一些截止日期迫在眉睫的实际工作来打发时间，这样她就可以不纠结于她和艾莎之间的那些破事了。

就在安娜做名单做到一半的时候，她听到艾莎用钥匙开门的声音，她再次庆幸有事情把她绊住，可以管住自己的舌头，不会因为艾莎没有告诉她成为合伙人的事而大发脾气，这件事仍让她感到很不爽。

艾莎，带着愧疚的神情，静静地走进厨房，她以为迎接她的会是对自己去了哪的拷问，但却惊讶地发现安娜正全身心地投入在工作中。房间里笼罩着让人窒息的沉默气氛，安娜没有从屏幕上抬头，仍不停地点着鼠标，艾莎从冰箱里拿出一瓶水的时候，发现她们的答录机上有一条信息。她们俩知道现在很少有人还在使用固定电话，但艾莎坚持要有一部，以防出现紧急情况或者手机信号塔发生故障。或者安娜忘记给她的手机充电，如果没有电话就联系不上她。

艾莎走到闪着红灯的电话前，拧开冰水的盖子后，按下按钮播放留言。

“嗨，阿伦黛尔，我是克里斯托夫·比约曼医生。”

厨房的对面，两只蓝绿色的眼睛好奇地盯着她的屏幕上方。

“只是想提醒你们要报名下周医院的生产课程了。它们很快就会报满，所以别忘了。我给你们的邮箱里发了课程表，所以下次我见到艾莎的时候，请告诉我你们报了哪一个。”

安娜听完留言，小心翼翼地绕过桌子，走向艾莎。她心里想生活真是有意思，不管艾莎有多生她的气，日子还是要继续，孩子总是会出生。有很多事情要做出决定，艾莎不能一直这样。

“不管怎样，祝你们周末愉快，下周血糖测试的时候见，艾莎或是你们俩。好了，再见。”

又恢复了一片死寂，艾莎站在柜台的一边，眼睛盯着闪闪发光的花岗岩，好像它突然变得有趣了似的，而安娜站在柜台的另一边，紧张地握着自己的手。她不敢先开口，如坐针毡地等着艾莎说话。终于金发女郎抬起头，用紧张的声音说道。

“我明天就报名，”她咕哝着，抓起顶部已经扭变形的瓶子，向楼梯走去。

“报哪一个? 这有九个呢。”安娜的声音打断了艾莎的离去，她转身面向红头发。

“我不知道，我明天会看一下课程表，”她微微地耸耸肩说道。

安娜知道她将不得不再次成为那个强势的人。这很快成为了她的拿手绝活，逼着艾莎参与到她不愿谈论的事情中。

“我知道你不想和我说话，但是有一些事情需要双方一起才能做决定，所以我们还是要一起商量。不管你喜不喜欢，这件事我们应该一起商量。”

艾莎把盖子重新盖回瓶子上，双手撑着腰，以便给她的背提供一些支撑，拱起的腰让她看起来似乎稍微胖了一点。

“好吧，那我们就来选一门课，然后我要上床睡觉了。”

安娜把她的笔记本电脑从桌子上拿过来，放在柜台上，同时打开了附在比约曼医生电子邮件上的课程表。

“你想要报哪一个? ”安娜一边看着彩色的电子表格一边问道。

“自然生产的那个，”艾莎毫不犹豫地回答。

“等一下。你是说不要无痛分娩？不用麻药? ”安娜的眉毛高高地挑起，几乎要和发际线连一起。

“是的，就是那个，”艾莎僵硬地点点头，重申道。

“你知道你可能要分娩17个小时，对吧？你要经历的不光是女人，而是人类所知道的最痛苦的事情之一，不用麻醉? ”

“是的，”她坚定地重复。安娜马上意识到，艾莎已经想好了分娩计划，并决定要自然分娩。

“你也知道将会是我来帮助你度过整个过程，让你不至于丧失理智，我得再说一遍，你将忍受长达数小时的巨大痛苦。”此时，安娜挥舞着的手，就好像在指挥一个交响乐团，似乎更凸显出她不断升高的语调中的激动情绪。

“我知道，”艾莎眨眨眼，撅着嘴说道。

“天啊，这个世界上可没有那么多互助小组可以帮我度过这次生产，”她喃喃自语，并举起双手，被艾莎的固执打败。

“那儿有一个。”艾莎指着屏幕上的课程表。“星期六上午十点。那么，我们完事了吗? ”她说得有些生硬，对安娜试图把她拉进一场关于分娩计划的激烈辩论感到沮丧。就算这是她们的孩子，她在这个问题上有一半的发言权，但这是她自己的身体。更别提她此时此刻并不想和安娜说话。

“如果是这样的态度的话就没有。我会给我们报名星期六上午十点的课程，所以这个问题就这样定了。但是说到宝宝，(做了个深呼吸)我不在乎你现在有多生气或是多悲伤，我是说我当然在乎，但是... 不管怎样，当你怀着我们的孩子的时候，请不要关掉你的手机。我知道你出去的时候把它关了，因为它突然转到语音信箱了。”

突如其来的愧疚让艾莎无法反驳，只好听着安娜的话，因为她说的一点也没错。她关掉手机的时候也知道自己是不对的，但这是从安娜那里得到一些喘息空间的唯一办法。

“一想到如果你发生了什么事情，但却不能及时求救，我就怕得要死。好吗? ”安娜说到最后时尽量软化了自己的语气，她觉得这像是家长在责骂孩子。这是她当老师的习惯，同时也是她在成为母亲的道路上新养成的一种过度保护的意识。

在柜台的另一边，内疚感让艾莎很心痛，她非常清楚为什么安娜会这么害怕有什么事情发生在她身上，因为她在一场突如其来的可怕事故中失去了她的父母。她的身体稍微放松了一点，卸下了防御的盔甲。

“我向你道歉，我不会再这样了。但是，当我想要从这些事情中喘口气时，请不要一直给我打电话，纠缠我，”她挥着手，仿佛在暗示她们婚姻目前的紧张状况。

“还有什么别的事情，或者你还有什么话要说吗? ”她尽量用客气的语气问道，但这仍然触动了安娜的神经。

“我要说的显而易见，就是想问问你打算躲我多久，还要对我生气多久？你知道我很抱歉，如果我余生的每一天都得向你道歉，我会那样做的。但是这种状态必须要结束，因为我们的孩子就要出生了，我想你也知道，我们必须找到一种在日常生活中沟通的方式，而不是关掉手机，也不是像这样避开彼此。”

安娜觉得自己说的话比她预想的要多得多，心里暗暗为自己把想说的都说出来了而感到高兴。

“我不知道。也许等到不再痛苦的时候吧。”艾莎把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，双臂抱在胸前，恢复了冷漠的姿势，对安娜的追问越来越不耐烦。而且站着这么久，她的脚也开始疼了。

“我承认我犯了一个错误，但我不知道我能否就这样面对我们接下来的事情，”安娜的语调中透着急迫。

“一个错误。我觉得你是犯了一连串的错误----不，关系破裂的决定深深刺痛了我，而且我觉得你没有意识到我现在对你一点信任都没有。这需要时间才能重新建立起来和重新获得。”她说到一半的时候声音变得嘶哑，她尽力让自己不要在厨房里失去理智，同时也非常庆幸此刻宝宝好像在睡觉，希望她不会听到她们之间的对话。

“艾莎，我不想一直提醒你这件事，但我想你也知道，还有11周这个孩子就要出生了，你和我不能再这样下去了。”艾莎歪着头，又抿起嘴唇，以沉默回应安娜，然后带着受伤的神情看着她那双蓝绿色的大眼睛。

“也许我在迪拜的时候，你就应该想到这一点。”

想到在她离开的这段时间里她一直在思念安娜，而安娜却只顾着沉溺于自私的好奇心，这让艾莎非常难过。她回想起她在客户家里聚会时那个晚上和安娜的谈话。现在她知道了为什么安娜会出去喝那么多的酒，显然是为了弥补她判断上的失误，而且在第二天早上还忘了和她的视频聊天。

安娜放下自己的自尊，她知道艾莎说的一点都没错。

“你说得对。我当时就应该想到。但我们在整件事情上都有责任。没错，我一直在打探你的事情并破坏了你的信任，但是在我们之间你也有所隐瞒。当我们相遇的时候，你什么都不想告诉我。你也不想谈起，我尊重这一点。但是后来我们订婚了，结婚了，怀孕了，甚至就是现在我都不知道你还对我隐瞒了什么。这让我很受伤。”

艾莎只能无力地点头表示同意。虽然和自己的痛苦没法比，但此时她也意识到了自己过去也做过自私和伤人的决定，即使她的本意是好的。

“直到你怀孕以前，我对你在我之前的生活都知之甚少。你知道我所有的事情，从出生到现在。我一开始并不介意，因为——”

安娜努力让自己不要哭出来，她回想起她们最初在一起时的感觉，说着说着愤怒渐渐消失，变成了苦乐参半的悲伤。

“因为我太爱你了......所以我不在乎你过去发生了什么，也不在乎你不想告诉我。无论你有什么缺点，不管怎样我都想和你在一起，如果你永远都不想谈起它，那我也全盘接受。但当它最终开始困扰我的时候......我父母去世之后，我被它吞噬了。快七年了，我似乎还在原地踏步。你能理解那种感觉吗? ”

“我知道。”艾莎把注意力重新集中到柜台上，安娜唯一能看到的就是她眼皮上闪烁的紫罗兰眼影。她感到深深的内疚，不敢看安娜的眼睛。她们在这整件事上都受到了伤害，不只是那天晚上发生的事。

“我爱你，非常爱，即使你现在不想这么对我说......我知道你也爱我。”

这三个本来应该很简单的词突然变得难以说出口。艾莎的内心一直在尖叫，要她告诉安娜她爱她，但她的嘴却拒绝合作。有太多次，人们告诉艾莎他们爱她，但最终都只是把她丢在一边。就在安娜说爱她的时候，她在情感上仍因安娜的背叛而感到痛心，艾莎听到了其他人的声音，她已经失去了和安娜一起满怀深情地说出这句话的信心。为什么爱会如此伤人？

“艾莎，我了解你，我知道你现在说不出来，没关系。我还有工作要做，我不缠着你了。”

安娜的手从柜台上移开，从眼角偷偷看了一眼艾莎，转身回到角落继续她的工作。

她仍然站在柜台前，用力地咬着下唇，几乎要把嘴唇咬破；她紧闭起眼睛，内心在激烈交战。她非常想说她爱安娜，不想让她觉得自己是世界上最糟糕的人。但却什么都说不出来，只好向楼梯走去，准备上床睡觉。

“哦，还有，艾莎......”

金发女郎退了几步回到厨房。

“...恭喜你成了合伙人。”安娜小心翼翼地用一种可以传达她内心深处诚挚感情的语气说出来，向艾莎露出一个温暖的笑容。

好像心里发生了什么，艾莎觉得胸口快要裂开了，她迅速点点头，赶紧回到自己的房间。

一进房间，她就关上门，刹那间，她强迫自己披上的那层勇敢的外衣就像一块碎玻璃一样破碎了。她的后背砰地一声靠在门上，眼睛慢慢闭上，撅着嘴唇，皱起眉头，她感到喉咙深处有一个声音在呐喊。她的痛苦与内疚交织在一起，这种感觉太强烈，让她无法呼吸。紧紧地抓住她的胸口，她慢慢滑下靠着门坐在地上时，哭了出来。

她脑海中有一个声音不停在问，她怎么能这样做；她的悲伤蒙蔽了她对自己行为后果的认知。不告诉安娜升职的事，即使知道安娜因为联系不上她会抓狂还是关掉手机，所有这一切...都不像是她会做的事情。这场争吵让她放弃了自己的行为准则，所做的事情都是出于怨恨和痛苦，即使她对自己说这是为了得到一些喘息的空间，但这并不会改变她的所作所为是不对的这一事实。

这些问题连续轰炸着她脆弱的心灵。什么样的妻子会不告诉她的配偶她们的童年，什么样的妻子会在结婚的时候清楚的知道她的配偶对自己的身世知之甚少？七年了，她对自己说。她还要这样下去多久？

她迷失了。迷失在自己的情感漩涡中，这种情感现在已经泛滥并控制了她的生活。她从来不知道该如何应对，从来没有给别人机会去理解她的感受，这就是为什么她无法控制这么多年来她一直试图否认和隐藏的东西的原因。而最让她痛苦的是，她想念身边的那个人，那个总是陪伴她走过一切，总是告诉她不要放弃，坚持下去的人。没有安娜她该怎么熬过去？

——————————

厨房里的谈话很不愉快，但是远比不上她们在卧室里的尴尬。安娜躺在她那边的床上，非常渴望可以与艾莎拥抱。即使她生她的气，她仍然希望可以安慰她，安娜无法忍受知道她很伤心却只能独自面对。

艾莎甚至不让她们的脚碰在一起，在过去，不管怎样，晚上艾莎总是会让她们的脚相互挨着。她可以给艾莎空间，待在她那边的床上，但是脚会动来动去，在床单下寻找艾莎的脚，轻轻地接触她冰冷的脚趾，摩挲她的脚背。只是想说，我虽然生气，但我仍然爱你。但是安娜的脚一碰到艾莎的脚，它们就会立即退开。

这令人沮丧，但艾莎已经习惯了独自面对自己的情绪。她和父母的感情很疏离，而且是独生子女；憋在心里和寻求自我安慰是她的第二天性。

安娜以为艾莎已经睡着了，她希望能和宝宝有一些美好的亲子时光，在过去的两天里她没有机会和宝宝相处。她悄悄地挪到床的另一边，尽可能小心，不要吵醒艾莎，不然事情还没开始就会结束。停了一会儿，她听到艾莎沉沉的呼吸声，然后一只手绕过艾莎的屁股，紧贴在她的肚子上。

但安娜不知道的是，艾莎因为怀孕的疼痛根本没有睡着，她一直因为不舒服而无法入睡。

“安娜，不要这样，”她小声的说道，挪开了安娜的手。

“我只是想感受一下宝宝。”安娜伤心地回到自己的床边。

“我知道，但现在不行。”

“艾莎，我知道你在生我的气，但请不要让我和我的女儿分开。”安娜几乎要哭了，声音颤抖。

艾莎觉得自己就像是个恶人。这和在怀孕期间对你的配偶发脾气不一样。想要和安娜保持距离意味着宝宝也要和安娜保持距离。她们之间的信任可能已经破裂了，但不让她和宝宝相处对安娜来说是不公平的。这是为人父母的初级课程，为了孩子，得把孩子的需求放在自己的需求之前。客观的来讲，安娜不可能一边在宝宝身边一边离得远远的，她只好很不情愿地翻了个身，撩起衬衫，然后马上闭上眼睛，把手枕在头下睡觉，或者至少表现得像是这样。

安娜犹豫地伸出手，重新和宝宝联系在一起她很兴奋，甚至想到抚摸艾莎也是交易的一部分还有点激动。她轻轻地把手放在靠近艾莎臀部的地方，这是她经常可以感觉到最多踢腿的地方，但是现在什么动静也没有。过了一会儿，安娜往下挪了挪，又等了一会儿，还是没有动静。艾莎仍闭着眼睛，她拉起安娜的手，放在她的胸腔下面，宝宝在那儿踢她。

“谢谢你，”安娜小声地对无动于衷的艾莎说道。

她的脸上露出了灿烂的笑容，温暖的感觉传到她的心口，她闭上眼睛，享受着她们在一起的时光。过了一会，踢腿变得缓和，然后就停止了。温馨的时刻转瞬即逝让她很难过，她可以整夜都把手放在那里，她把手拿开时，脸上的笑容消失了。

“推就是了，”艾莎半睡半醒地嘟囔着。

“什么? ”

“推她最后踢的地方。”

安娜按照艾莎说的，把手放回去，推了推。果然，宝宝比原先更有力地回踢她，安娜高兴得屏住呼吸，笑了起来。这就像是某种很酷的派对游戏。

_**「我一推，她就踢回来，太棒了！」** _

很快，安娜就变得很有创意，当宝宝踢一个地方时，她就推另一个地方，来回交替；这让她的妈咪笑得更开心。

依然醒着，艾莎发现自己处在一个尴尬的位置，面对着安娜和宝宝的相处时光，让她更不舒服，她只想一个人待着。然而，她们游戏的方式又让她觉得温馨。艾莎也爱逗她玩，不过是以一种更温柔和活泼的方式。安娜精力充沛，因此更有力，当然也更活跃。

艾莎也会和宝宝玩这种你推我踢的游戏，但只有安娜能让宝宝动得这么快，好像她也在里面咯咯地笑。这个孩子还没有出生，她似乎就已经知道一个妈妈是温柔的和有教养的，而另一个妈妈是有趣的和外向的。艾莎还听到了安娜对她们之间小游戏的现场解说。

“我在这里。不，现在我在这里。抓住妈咪! ”她开玩笑地用手指指着不同的地方。

终于宝宝累了，慢慢安静下来，她紧紧地靠着艾莎的胸腔，这让艾莎呼吸更加困难，不过至少宝宝是舒服的。

“晚安，我爱你。”安娜俯下身来，温柔地亲了一下孩子安静下来的地方；当她意识到自己也是在亲吻艾莎时，她迅速地退开。

“哦，对不起。”

“没关系。”

艾莎翻过身去，安娜欣赏着她月光下的肌肤，用眼神勾勒着她身体的曲线，直到她再也睁不开眼睛，渐渐入睡。


	19. 第二十三章

一个星期过去了。这种状况整整持续了一个星期，从她们在厨房里的对话后，艾莎和安娜之间就几乎再没有说话。艾莎早早去上班，晚上很晚才回家。自从她自行决定在健身房隔壁的全食超市吃晚餐后，她们就没有一起吃过几顿饭。

五天后，安娜吓坏了。她们从来没有这样过。她们也会吵架，但是艾莎从不会一连几天都不和安娜说话，也不会一直躲着她。她非常清楚艾莎为什么不高兴。是的，她伤害了她，背叛了她的信任，甚至动摇了她们的婚姻。而她的父亲可能已经死了，或者在半个地球之外的地方奄奄一息，这件事情对此一点帮助都没有。一个多星期不说话对安娜来说是一种折磨，一种她不应该受到的惩罚，好吧，也许她是罪有应得。在这七天里，除了艾莎给安娜和孩子的相处时间外，她们没有接触，没有亲吻，没有拥抱。她们没有谈起过孩子，没有因为孩子打嗝或踢腿而尖叫，什么也没有。只有几次简短的对话，其中一次是关于烦人的有线电视账单，仅此而已。必须要做出让步，必须要有所突破。

艾莎穿着一件亮眼的珊瑚色盖袖连衣裙走出电梯，希望这种明亮的夏日色彩能带来她自己没有的情绪。她在大厅里咔嗒咔嗒地走着，走向她的新办公室，蒂安娜突然出现在她身边。

“早上好，蒂亚。”艾莎温柔地笑了笑，她只能做到这样。

“安娜这回做了什么? ”

“什么意思? ”她在走廊中间停了下来，奇怪蒂安娜怎么会觉得安娜做了什么事。

“看看你的办公室，然后告诉我发生了什么事，好吗? ”她离开艾莎，回到自己的办公桌前，脸上带着忧虑的神情远远地看着金发女郎。

当艾莎推开门的时候，眼前出现了一幅壮观的景象：房间里摆满了数不清的鲜花，各种各样的粉色。深红色的百合花，棉花糖色的玫瑰，紫红色的雏菊，亮红色的兰花：安娜几乎买下了整个城市里所有粉色系的花，把它们都送到了艾莎的办公室。靠着后窗的茶几上放着一个小花瓶，里面是红色的牡丹，放着一张写着艾莎名字的卡片。她还没来得及伸手去拿，就听到蒂安娜的声音。

“艾莎。你想谈谈吗? ”她的声音听起来有点担心。从花的数量和艾莎最近的情绪可以看出来，这次的事情没那么简单。

她背对着蒂安娜，忍住抽泣，蒂安娜只能看到艾莎摇头时铂金色辫子跟着晃动。

“这么糟糕吗？如果需要把你十点钟的会议推迟或者今天早点离开，就告诉我。”说着，她轻轻地关上身后的门，给艾莎一些私人空间。

她的眼睛盯着花瓶，从绚烂的花朵上拿下信封，拆开，取出卡片。

_**「请原谅我。** _

_**-** _ _**安娜」** _

她深深地叹了口气，玻璃上随即泛起雾气，然后转过身坐在办公桌前，把卡片放在一边。她静静地坐了一会儿，陷入了沉思，然后被自己即将要做的事情吓了一跳。在艾莎做了几次平复心情的呼吸后，她伸手去拿电话，在最终拿起电话之前手突然僵了一下。她不用查电话号码。她知道。她一直都知道。那十三个数字。哔哔的声音让她想起了她童年时的家，现在该是那里的晚饭时间。

_**「我在做什么？」** _

“阿伦黛尔家。”

她突然开口说话时，心脏好像停止了跳动。

“凯? ”她的声音颤抖。

“艾莎小姐。”

沉默了好一会儿，艾莎用手捂着嘴，艰难地咽了一下，把混乱的情绪压下去。

“好久不见了，艾莎小姐。”凯的声音充满爱意和温暖，仿佛时光从未流逝。

艾莎松开手，露出腼腆的笑容。

“现在是太太了。”

她听到电话那头发出了温暖而由衷的笑声。

“恭喜你，亲爱的。”

又是一阵长时间的沉默，这次她笑了笑，仔细回想了一下凯的话，然后想起她打电话的原因。

“凯......他......他......”内心的力量不足以说完这个问题。

“还活着，他还活着，只是恐怕病得很重。”

“你怎么知道我会问这个? ”

“我了解你，亲爱的。从你还是个小女孩。阿伦戴尔家族里，你的心怀是最宽广的。”

她再次把手放到嘴边，闭上了眼睛，高兴地在脑子里回味着凯的话。

“凯，我要生孩子了。”

“我相信你会成为一个好妈妈的，真是幸运的孩子。”

她的嘴角露出笑容。他非常贴心，而且一直对她很好。

“能听到你的声音真是太好了，”艾莎兴奋地说。

“他常谈起你。自从你走了以后，一切都不一样了。”艾莎挺直了身子，欢乐瞬间消失了。

“请不要告诉他我打过电话，也不要告诉他我和你说过话，”她恳求道，尽管她和凯之间不需要这样。

“如你所愿，艾莎太太。”

“谢谢你，为我做的一切。”

“我的荣幸。”

————————————————

这一天艾莎确实提前离开了。她脑子里有太多的事情，让她无法专心于项目和预算，以及当天的其他计划。她已经成为合伙人，而且迪拜最高建筑之一的施工日期也已经确定，所以她可以提前离开。

她回到家时，家里静悄悄的。过去的一周实在是太安静了。 **「一个即将迎来新生命的家庭应该比现在要欢乐得多」，** 她在心里想。她抱起双臂，一只手托着胳膊肘，走过房子，感受着能量变化的过程。她们的家曾经充满了这么多美好的回忆，现在都破碎了。无论她走到哪里，都能看到幸福时光的痕迹。走进大门，她会想起房子装修完成时她抱着安娜跨过门槛的情景。不远处起居室的拱形窗，那里每年都会摆放圣诞树，安娜总是让她们戴上圣诞帽来拆礼物。每一个角落，每一个房间，每一级阶梯都在讲述着一个故事，她还没有准备好让这一切结束。她完全可以继续生气，但是最后，无论她坚持多久，都只有两个决定：要么解决问题，要么结束婚姻。离开安娜的念头是如此地令人讨厌，她厌恶地撅起嘴唇，皱起鼻子。那是不可能的，她永远都不会离开安娜。所以她必须要解决掉这个问题。

_**「到此为止吧，」** _ _她想。封闭自己的感情，和直面过去，对安娜彻底敞开心扉相比，对她和安娜的伤害更深。虽然安娜逼她，骗她，但是艾莎也确实对她隐瞒了一部分的自己，才会逼得安娜做了这些事情。她不用告诉她所有的事情，因为没有足够的时间，而且艾莎在情感上还无法承受如此强烈的情绪。_

换掉工作套装，穿上更舒适的衣服后，她走下楼，朝地下室走去。如果她要告诉安娜一切，那她就必须打破她在自己周围设置的屏障。而且她必须独自完成。

她的手伸向门把手时僵住了，不知道自己是否有勇气转动它。

_**「你能做到的。」** _

她低头看了看自己的肚子，闭上眼睛用手抚摸着隆起的肚子。

_**「我能做到** _ _**...** _ _**为了你，为了我们大家。」** _

这不仅仅是为了她和安娜，也是为了她们的家。这是让一切回到正轨，成为她一直希望拥有的母亲和家人的机会。隔在她和那个梦想之间的那扇坚实的白色木门，默默地看着她。

几次深呼吸后，她推开门，内心为自己成功跨出这一小步而感到自豪。她小心翼翼地走下楼梯，犹豫不决地走近那些箱子，颤抖着伸出手，拿起一个箱子放在地板上。她看了一眼手表，安娜还要两个小时后才回家。用两个小时来重温被遗忘的过去，抚平痛苦，彻底解放自己。

她打开箱子，上面是一小叠画。从她很小的时候开始一直到她上大学前画的画。她拿起一张厚厚的画纸，上面是蜡笔涂鸦。是她早期的尝试，画的是一些她卧室窗户外面的风景。小鸟、树木、花朵，美丽的大自然。她翻看着那叠画，后面是更为复杂的石墨画，描绘了奥斯陆不断扩大的天际线。

两种风格完全不同的画作，就好像是两个不同的人画的。孩童时天真无邪的作品源自快乐的时光。那时她还小，不理解父亲为她规划的生活，他也还没有开始控制她。十八岁时画的那些令人印象深刻的素描，则反映了她多年来所遭受的精神压迫。她回忆起坐在奥斯陆大学法学院外面，用线条描绘她面前景色时的情景，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。那天她脸上带着一丝顽皮的笑容，知道自己不会踏进这所大学的教室，再过几个星期她就要去美国上学了。她知道自己将离他越来越远，可以开始自己的新生活，因此感到无比兴奋。而现在，她已经成为一个成熟的女人，却仍然困在过去，生活在恐惧之中。

艾莎花了一个多小时，努力地让自己尽可能多地打开那些箱子，尽力回想更多的事情，同时她也牢记，这么做是为了她和她的家人。她的孩子和家庭对她来说比任何东西都重要。在这个过程中，既有泪水，害怕，也有欢笑，不过在打开第三个箱子之后，她再也受不了了，她决定停下来。

快要三点了，艾莎得为安娜回家做准备。虽然最近发生的事情都很不顺心，但艾莎仍尽她所能地去保护她的孩子，艾莎觉得自己将要陷入一场情感战争。她确保整个下午的糖摄入量保持在最低水平，这样宝宝会维持较低的活动水平，并在摇摇椅之前吃了一些小点心；她发现这个组合可以让宝宝安静地睡上很长一段时间。总有一天，她们的女儿会知道她将要向安娜透露的一切，但她现在还在子宫里，艾莎不想让她听到她将要说的话，或是感受到她即将要经历的情绪。

在吃了两个鳄梨、一根奶酪棒和一把杏仁之后，她播放了摇椅里比利·乔尔的《晚安，我的天使》。然后，宝宝睡着了，在安娜回家之前，艾莎到露台上呼吸新鲜空气。

3点07分，安娜进了门，手里拿着一大堆文件，肩上背着笔记本电脑包，她惊讶地发现艾莎的车这么早就已经停在车道上。把东西放在沙发上之后，她在屋子里转来转去，想看看艾莎在干什么，但更让她吃惊的是，艾莎把花从公司带回了家里并摆在了她们的餐桌上。如果艾莎肯花时间把它们装进车里，带回家，再整齐地摆在桌子上，那绝对是个好信号。安娜为自己下了一步好棋感到高兴。

她急切地想知道自己是不是挽回了局势，于是在房子里四处寻找，然后在一扇敞开的法式对开门后面，看到金发女郎坐在院子里的秋千上来回摇摆。

事情有了变化，但安娜还说不准。坐在秋千上的艾莎看起来放松多了，虽然还是很忧郁，但眉毛已经恢复到了正常的位置，身体也不像上周那样僵硬了。

当艾莎听到安娜的脚步停在秋千旁时，她抬起头来，安娜双手整齐地交叠在身前，紧张地等着艾莎注意到她。

“你回来了。”

“是的。我看到你收到花了，”安娜说着，向前迈了一小步。

艾莎的嘴角露出一丝微笑，点点头。

“它们很漂亮，”停了一会儿。“粉红色是给小女孩的? ”艾莎问道，那是这天早上包围着她办公室的色彩。

“没错。”安娜也笑了笑，艾莎把手放在肚子上，露出更灿烂的笑容。

“你要和我一起吗? ”艾莎用头示意了一下秋千上她旁边的空位。为了不让自己看起来过于心急，安娜克制着自己不要蹦跶着过去，而是慢慢走过去坐在秋千上，准确的说是秋千的边缘，她仍有点担心会侵犯到艾莎的空间或不小心又惹恼她。她们只聊了几句，但这已经是她们这一周取得的最大进步，安娜不想再次搞砸。

红头发手足无措。她咬着下唇，眼睛一直盯着放在膝盖上的不知所措的手，艾莎伸出手，平静地慢慢把安娜的手抚平在她的大腿上，好像是告诉她不用紧张。

她们看向对方，安娜既高兴又害怕。这一刻如此美好，给了她希望，也许事情会变得好起来。但与此同时，她有一种可怕的恐惧感，担心此刻随时会结束，事情可能再次分崩离析。

“我今天想了很多，我觉得我们应该谈谈，”艾莎严肃地说道。

一听到艾莎的话，安娜脸上的笑容顿时消失。 **「我觉得我们应该谈谈」** ，这对于一段关系来说就像是判了死刑。担心会发生最坏的情况，安娜用手捂住嘴，发出轻声的尖叫。

“不，不。不是那样的谈话。”艾莎很快纠正自己的说法，不想她的话会变成那个样子；她握着安娜的左手，纤细的手指安抚着她。拇指在安娜无名指的戒指上，围绕着很久以前她戴上去的钻石戒指转圈。

“我说过永远，我是认真的。我不是要离开你，所以请把这个想法从你的脑子里抹去。”

安娜松了一口气，深深地呼了一口气，心脏恢复了跳动。这是个好消息，但她还是很想哭，这一个星期折腾下来，她的神经一直都绷得紧紧的。

“我是说......我已经准备好告诉你任何你想知道的事情。关于我，我的父亲，所有你想知道的。过去的一周，我一直感到很痛心，我觉得不会有比这更糟糕的事情了，所以我想为我们俩，为我们大家做到这件事。”她把安娜的手放在自己的肚子上，然后覆上自己的手。

“好的。”安娜小声地说。

“我们能进去说吗? ”厌倦了不停的拖延，艾莎已做好准备把这件事彻底了结。可能看起来好像她比安娜更期待这次谈话，但她也很害怕。长久以来，她一直在压抑自己的感情，当决定坦诚一切时，她不知道会发生什么。她准备告诉安娜她从未告诉过别人的事情。这个充满未知数的夜晚折磨了她整整一个下午，现在她们走进了客厅，随着事情的推进，艾莎感觉到她的心跳越来越快。

两张面对面摆放的沙发，在一端放着张椅子，形成一个开放的 u 形。安娜脱下平底鞋，把腿蜷在身子下面，让自己尽可能地舒适，她知道这场对话可能会持续到深夜，在最糟糕的情况下。

由于需要空间，艾莎坐在安娜坐着的沙发旁边的椅子上，那里离安娜很近，可以感觉到彼此间的联系，但又保持着距离，让艾莎感觉到舒适。她似乎需要一些私人空间。她自己，独自一人，经历了她们将要谈起的一切，而现在她也要一个人来讲述这个故事。

艾莎做了一个深呼吸，一手抚过额头，把散开的刘海梳向辫子。

“今晚我不可能什么都说出来。一辈子的记忆不可能一个晚上就能说完，我也没有那个力量。我希望能做到的是，你想知道什么我就告诉你什么。而且我希望从现在开始，以后我们再谈起时会更容易一些。”

安娜向金发女郎投去困惑的目光，不明白她为什么说话这么直白。这应该是两个彼此相爱的人之间的真诚交流。

“艾莎，这不是商务会议。我们不是在就你的感受进行谈判。如果你不想这么做，你可以不这么做。我看得出来你已经在害怕了。”毫无疑问，她确实是。她的手在颤抖，身体也在发抖，就好像她很冷，手臂上细小的金黄色汗毛都竖了起来，激起了半透明的鸡皮疙瘩。她重重地咽了一口唾沫，就在她张嘴说话时，一阵恐惧涌过她的全身，嘴唇不禁颤抖起来。

“我是很害怕。我不知道会发生什么，我会有什么感觉，或者随之而来的会是什么。这像是孤注一掷，”艾莎说道。

“你知道我会一直在你身边，这不是孤注一掷。”

有时候安娜说的话那么动听，总是可以安抚艾莎的恐惧。艾莎所有的疑虑就像石头一样被抛到一边。她抬头看着安娜那双蓝绿色的眼睛，就好像抛下了船锚，它们是她躲避内心漩涡的安全港湾。

“我们一起面对，你忘了？我不会让糟糕的事发生。如果我不得不抱着你度过今晚，擦干你的每一滴眼泪，不管你需要什么......我都会在你身边。”安娜的眼神更抚慰了艾莎，她像往常一样从安娜那里得到了所需要的力量。她可以做到，她们是一起的。就像安娜说的那样。

“我没事，我能做到，我想要做到，”仍在试图说服自己。

艾莎做了几次深呼吸，慢慢地吸气，呼气，感觉自己渐渐鼓起了勇气。

“我真的不知道从哪里开始，所以与其回顾我一生中的每一个细节，我想还是让你来问你想知道的事情吧。”

安娜想了一会儿她想问的问题。她的脑子里闪过无数的问题，但她知道自己没有那么多的时间去问所有这些问题。她试着把问题简化，突然有了自己的方向。如果她只有一次机会的话，那她就直奔问题的核心。

“我本想问你为什么不想继承公司。为什么你从来不谈论你的父母。或者你为什么从来不告诉我你经常戴的那条项链背后的故事。但我有一种感觉，这些都无法解释这么多年来你内心深处一直隐藏的痛苦。”

艾莎把汗湿的双手放在膝盖上，觉得它们就像粘在了裤子上，同时也在想着安娜说的话。

“嗯，那些只是其中的一部分，我想。”

“你的父亲......都是因为他，是吗? 是他造成了这一切。”

一提到他，艾莎眨了眨眼睛，眼睛微微睁大。安娜直指艾莎内心的恐惧，她把目光移开，身子紧绷。

“你在他身边快乐过吗？还是一直都很痛苦? ”安娜虽然知道的不多，但她很聪明，知道他们的关系并不简单。她慢慢地靠近沙发，靠近艾莎，靠在椅子扶手上，焦急地等待着答案。

“我小的时候，大概五六岁吧。”艾莎深吸了一口气，她想过安娜会问起她的父亲，但是没想到问的是那些快乐的时光。这种情绪让她措手不及，把她带回了记忆的最深处。

看到艾莎的反应，安娜向她伸出了手，但艾莎摆摆手，想依靠自己的力量继续说完。

“这对你来说太沉重了，艾莎，”意识到这可能不是一个好主意。

“不，没关系。那时的他不一样。我...真的很崇拜他。这听起来很奇怪，但当时我也不知道什么是更好的。他很帅、聪明，经营着整个公司，人们都依赖他。我很敬畏他。你也知道很多小女孩都很尊敬她们的父亲。但当我上学后，一切都改变了。”

“为什么? ”

“因为这是追随他脚步的起点。从那以后，所有的事情都围绕着公司，我好像变成了他的门徒。”

她继续说着，脸上的表情慢慢放松下来，说话时就好像把一部分的自己剥离了出来。

“我甚至都不用出门去上学。他必须完全掌控一切。我生活的方方面面。我内心深处有一种感觉，知道我不是那样的人。我想追求很多其他的东西，但是......他不允许。我从未觉得自己是这个家庭的一份子。我的父母很理性，而我却总是有各种不同的想法。他们从不理解我。”

安娜一直听着，被艾莎说话时的优雅和平静迷住了。

“我非常希望他能接受真正的我。接受我的心里想要的东西，而不是他的。但最终，我还是放弃了自己。我做了他想要我做的事情，努力成为他想要我成为的人。我承担起自己的责任，去公司上班。我努力去做每一件事。但是这些都不能让他高兴。这只是让他不再对我那么生气。从来没有爱或者感情。从来没有拥抱。我的父母说他们爱我，但听起来却很空洞。你怎么能这样对待你爱的人呢? ”

不知道这意味着什么，安娜没有说话。她的父母到底做了什么？

“艾莎，他有没有伤害过你? ”安娜的声音罕见地微弱。她想问但又害怕听到答案。

“身体上，没有。有几次他差点就这么做了，虽然我不知道是什么阻止了他。”

艾莎停下来，低头看着地板。

“我想给你看点东西。”艾莎拿出椅子旁原本放在地下室的一个箱子。她伸手把这天早些时候看过的那些画拿出来递给安娜。

“这些。都是我的画。有些是我小时候画的，有些是我十八岁左右的时候画的。从很小的时候起，我每天都练习绘画，一直到我要离开去上学，我画满了很多本素描本，甚至还为了上大学做了一本精美的作品集。”

安娜满怀感情地看着着这些画，小心翼翼地翻着每一幅画，眼神在纸上掠过。

“这些画真漂亮。我希望我们有更多这样的画。”她把画还给艾莎，她又把它们放回箱子里。

“这些是仅存的，只剩下这些了。”

艾莎的沉默让安娜感到一阵寒意。

“只剩下是什么意思? ”

“十七岁的时候，我去奥斯陆市中心的国家建筑博物馆听了一场演讲。那天晚上有一位非常有名的挪威建筑师做演讲，我非常想去，而我也去了。演讲是在我父亲下班回家之前，所以我只是告诉我母亲我要去哪里，不知道父亲那天晚上带了一些知名的商业伙伴回家与我见面，要在晚餐时把我介绍给他们。我是后来才记起他那周早些时候提到过这件事，只是我对那次讲座太兴奋了，我忘了。”

艾莎停了下来，坐回椅子上，把目光从安娜身上移开。

“我回到家时，他非常生气。不仅因为我错过了晚餐，而且因为我错过了晚餐上安排的事情而感到愤怒。他很生气，责骂我，威胁我，训斥我，用语言羞辱我，这都不是什么新鲜事。只是这次他让我跟着他进了书房。书房里有一个很大的壁炉，大概是普通壁炉的三倍大。他一直推我，把我推到壁炉前......里面堆满了我画的画。每一本素描本，每一幅画，所有的画。包括我申请学校用的作品集。我看着他浇上煤油......然后把它们烧了。”

“他把你的画烧了? ”安娜的表情凝固了，艾莎重新看向安娜的眼睛。

“不。他让我把画烧了。浇上煤油之后，他递给我一盒火柴，让我点火。我的手抖得很厉害，好几次才把火柴划着，扔进火堆里。他倒了很多煤油，很快就燃起了火焰。我害怕地转过身，他又把我转回去，逼着我看。‘ **这是你自找的** ，’他说。

“天啊，艾莎。”

“我的父亲，他是个铁腕统治者。尽管书房发生的事件很可怕，但对他来说，这只是冰山一角。我生命中的每一天都在被羞辱，他总是说我有多么令人失望，就是个废物。我永远都无法达到他的高度或他的期望。他对我做的每件事都很挑剔。我最喜欢的，生活中激励我的...就是对他愿景的威胁。每一天，我都在抑郁的黑暗深渊中越陷越深，直到我变成一个人形空壳。”

“你离开之前发生了什么? ”

艾莎在椅子上挪了挪身子，把自己从刚刚经历的黑暗记忆中拉出来。

“当意识到他永远不会从我的角度看待事情时，我制定了一个逃跑计划。毕业后，我找了一份工作，我有了自己的公寓，就是我们相遇时住的那间。我拥有我需要的一切，所以他控制不了我。威胁不了我，也不能从我这里拿走任何靠我自己的力量得到的东西。简而言之，我飞回家告诉他，我不会继承公司，他必须要接受真实的我。他拒绝了，并告诉我永远不要再回来。”

她看着安娜，撅起颤抖的下唇，眯起的眼睛里充满了泪水。她不由自主地想起了那一幕。想起了他对待她的样子，对她说的那些话。年复一年，她的父亲逐渐削弱了艾莎的自尊，禁止她表达真实的自我。她无法想象。手无寸铁的艾莎每天都被他的愤怒和辱骂所折磨。

安娜光是听都觉得耗尽了所有的力气，她不知道艾莎是如何有足够的力量说出这些可怕的事情的。一切都清晰起来，变得有意义。随着拼图一片一片的拼起来，它讲述了一个悲惨的故事，一个安娜从来没有想象过也无法理解的故事。过去安娜一直在催促艾莎，现在她终于明白为什么她要隐藏自己的过去，为什么不愿再去回想。

她知道了一切，也终于明白了，当艾莎继续时，她哭了起来。

“你总是问我的那条项链，银色的那条。我离开庄园后，在搭飞机之前要等比较长的时间，所以我去了市中心，想从家里买一些纪念品。我走进一家珠宝店，看到了它，就好像它在那里等着我。它很完美，因为你知道，这里不下雪，冬天大部分时间都在下雨。挪威的冬天很美丽，是那里日常生活的一大部分，我知道我最想念的会是那里的冬天。所以我就买了它......我戴着它的时候，会让我想起家。”

即使是像项链这样简单的东西，背后也蕴含着深刻的意义。这不仅仅是一个漂亮的首饰，也是她挂在银链子上的家。每次安娜问起这个问题时，她都不知道艾莎在努力克制自己的思乡情绪。她很想要回去看看，哪怕一次，但却没办法实现。

“艾莎，你不想回去吗？你已经快七年没有回过那里了，那里是你的家，有你的语言，你的文化。你不想念吗? ”

安娜本以为艾莎落泪是因为她的父亲，但事实并非如此。

当艾莎回想安娜的问题时，她感受到了自己很久都不再有的情绪：思乡。每次有人问她在美国的生活怎么样时，她的回答都是半真半假。是的，她确实喜欢住在那里，喜欢那里的文化，但那不是家。不管她的父母对她做了什么，什么都改变不了她对自己家的爱。

这种感觉刺穿了她的心，她慢慢开始崩溃。一滴泪珠从她的眼角滑落，顺着脸颊流至下巴，凸显了她双眉紧锁的面容轮廓。

“我很想念。但是我想要得到某些东西就必须要付出代价。我拥有了自己的生活，一个我为自己，和你一起创造的生活，世界上的任何东西我都不愿意交换，只是在这个过程中，我失去了我的家人和我的家。”

“艾莎，我问这个问题并不是想逼你，但你打算怎么处理你父亲的事情呢？我是说都不知道他是不是... ”

“他还活着。我只知道这些。我是今天早上才知道的。”她挺起背，擦掉眼泪，语气一下变得平淡。

“如果你再也不想见他，我完全可以理解。我不会再问你这个问题，这些决定比我想象的要复杂得多。”

“那天晚上你告诉我......的事情，你说了一些让我思考的话。我确实希望会有所不同，但我不知道自己是否有力量去改变它。我好好想了想。就他而言，我不知道我该怎么办。但我已经厌倦了逃避。我这一辈子都在逃避他。”她看着安娜，脸上带着悲伤和绝望。

“但他做的那些事......”安娜摇摇头，仍不相信她之前听到的话。

“疯狂的是，尽管我一直在逃避，但我也一直在追随他。总是希望得到认可，希望被接受，被理解，被爱，之类的。所有的一切。已经七年了，我仍然在逃避和追随。他也许很可恶，但并不是每一个回忆都是可怕的。我小的时候，大概十二岁，有一次我骑着马在屋子外面转悠。马被什么东西吓到了，我只记得他把我甩到了地上。当我想要喘气的时候，我感到肋骨有剧烈的灼烧感，头在抽搐，我很害怕，我受伤了但周围没有人可以帮我。那匹马已经跑掉了，我父亲从草坪的另一边看到了我摔下马，我永远忘不了他喊我名字时的样子。他好像很害怕，声音里充满了恐惧。他跑过整个草坪，那段距离很长，他跪在我的身边。满头大汗，呼吸沉重，不停地说，‘别动，别动。一切都会好的。坚持住。和我在一起。”我还是喘不上气，我很害怕，所以在我们等待救援的时候，他握着我的手。抚摸着我的头发，用手帕擦去我脸上的汗水。这太不可思议了，因为他的担心，他那种害怕的感觉就像是爱。就好像他只关心我，而不是为了达到他的目的。我去上大学时，他也是这样。他握着我的手，紧紧地捏着，说“注意安全。一定要好好的。”

“艾莎......你告诉我的这些事情，我听了心里很难受。这让我很生他的气。你根本不应该被这样对待。我真希望我能回去救你。”

艾莎的脸上终于露出了笑容。

“你没发现吗？你确实救了我。在很久以后。所发生的一切，我所忍受的一切......如果我没有离开...... 我就不会和你相遇。”

安娜看着艾莎的眼睛，流下了泪水。她从来不知道自己对她那么重要。从来不知道她救了艾莎，就好像安娜父母去世时艾莎救了她一样。

“但现在怎么办? 你可以回家看看。我会跟你一起去。你不用一直逃避。”

“安娜，有些事我想你不明白。挪威的家庭价值观...和这里不一样。家庭就是一切，一直都是这样。我的所作所为......我让我的家庭所经历的一切......是不合体统的。”

安娜深深地吸了一口气。她已经听到了她能够接受的一切，比她预想的还要多。

“艾莎，我同意。你需要时间。来好好想想这些事情。这些事情比我以为的要复杂得多。你告诉了我，现在我终于明白了。我很抱歉一直以来都在逼你，我从来不知道你所隐瞒的是什么。我知道你只告诉了我一部分，但我想今晚就先到这儿吧。”

安娜从座位上站起来，站在艾莎旁边。

“我想抱着你，但我觉得你可能想一个人待着。你想要我留下来吗? ”

思绪还沉浸在过去和现在之间，艾莎摇摇头，安娜亲了亲她的额头后离开了，给她一些时间独处。艾莎缩在椅子上，重新陷入沉思，尝试重新整理头绪。

————————————————————

昼夜交替，两人再次背对着背躺在她们的大床上。气氛发生了微妙的变化，她们不再试图避开对方，而是给彼此空间来消化早先的谈话。

安娜的呼吸慢了下来，渐渐入睡，这时她感觉到一只手在抚摸她的手臂。她醒了过来，转过身，发现艾莎面对着她，脸上带着笑容。

“嗨，”艾莎小声说道。

“嗨，你还好吗? ”

艾莎的头靠在枕头上，她点点头，看上去很平静，身体沐浴在月光下。

安娜抓住机会一鼓作气结束了她们在床上的冷战，她靠近艾莎，依偎在她身旁，金发女郎微微仰卧，这样安娜就可以低头看着她。安娜只穿着背心和内衣，身体在苍白的月光下呈现出银色的轮廓，突出了她颧骨的曲线，艾莎忍不住伸出手指沿着她的脸颊划过那些雀斑。

一个隐约可见的吻出现了，两人的嘴唇慢慢靠近，当它们羞答答地相遇时停住了。鼻子亲昵地碰在一起，安娜听到了艾莎的双唇轻轻分开的美妙声音，温暖的气息拂过安娜的唇瓣。

这个吻是胆怯的，害羞的，含蓄的。两人都不知道对方愿意冒多大的风险。嘴唇在寻找着她们曾经熟悉的火花。

艾莎想要把她对安娜已经破碎的信任拼凑起来。她知道放松警惕意味着让安娜再次靠近。这是宽恕的第一步，她的身体说着要更多，但她的心说着要小心。

安娜努力克制自己，配合艾莎的节奏，再次把妻子拥在怀里让她激动不已。这几天来她的爱抚一直没有得到回应，现在她越来越兴奋。

艾莎亲吻在安娜的唇上，嘴唇逐渐分开，以便更好地吻合。每一个吻都变得愈加大胆。房间里一片寂静，只有黑夜里亲吻的声音。安娜鼓起勇气，侧过脑袋给了艾莎一个深深的吻，舌头轻轻摩挲着金发女郎湿润的嘴唇。

看起来终于要回到她们平时的舒适状态了，安娜伸手抚摸着艾莎的脸颊，深情地感受着她身体的每一寸肌肤。当她的手滑过艾莎的肚子，来到她睡衣的衣角时，艾莎对着安娜的唇回以轻轻的闷哼。

艾莎的吻依然含蓄，但她无法否认安娜的双唇触碰自己时那种兴奋的感觉，她进一步屈服于诱惑，直到她突然感觉到安娜的手抚摸着她两腿之间的棉质内衣，她立刻中断了那个吻。

“安娜，”她小声说道，叠起双腿，挪开臀部避开红头发的亲近。

“对不起。我误会了。我只是......想让你觉得舒服......我好像没法用语言来表达。”安娜停下，深吸了一口气，两人的视线交汇在一起。“我只是想爱你。”

陷入了片刻的沉寂，没有动静，只有呼吸声。

艾莎好像被什么东西拉住了，是一种对舒适或亲密的渴望，她说不出来具体是什么，但她知道她需要它。她需要感受到它。

安娜静静等着，害怕自己越过界，艾莎在她身下移动时，她只好退到一边，当艾莎把衣服从她的腿上滑下并丢在一边时，她才反应过来；她拉起安娜的手，放回到自己裸露的大腿间。她们都屏住呼吸，安娜俯下身子，再次含住艾莎的双唇，她的手慢慢地抚摸着艾莎细嫩的褶皱。当她把手指放在穴口时，艾莎在安娜的嘴里发出一声微弱的呻吟，沿着她的唇抚平她的觉醒，重新发现了她曾一度被禁止的东西。

房间里还是一片寂静，安娜把手指滑入艾莎体内时，金发女郎离开了那个吻，她抬起头，颤抖着呼出一口气。安娜渴望听到她快乐的声音，但她感觉到艾莎仍然有所保留，于是放慢了节奏，艾莎对安娜动作的唯一回应就是发出了一连串快速的喘息。安娜无法继续这令人心急的缓慢步调，决定使出她知道一定会让艾莎疯狂的大招。

又一次慢慢滑入艾莎湿润的中心，安娜咬着嘴唇，手指在深处的兴奋点处快速地动作。正如安娜所希望的那样，这让艾莎冲上了云霄。她的心砰砰直跳，血液涌向全身，陶醉在欣快之中。那声音快把安娜逼疯了。艾莎的身体在狂喜中扭动，胸部随着沉重的呼吸起伏，随着安娜的插入而呻吟，发出想要更多的声音，令人陶醉。

安娜换了个手法，弯起她的手指安抚着艾莎的呼吸，直到她慢慢平静下来，高兴地咕哝。

有那么一瞬间，一切都感觉很完美，她们以最亲密的方式重新回到了彼此的怀抱，但艾莎体内也发生了一些变化。快乐不断累积的同时，也触发了她内心深处的某种东西。有趣的是，快乐和痛苦是如此容易地联系在一起，它们紧密相连，以至于无法分辨一个结束于何处，另一个又从哪里开始。

艾莎的呼吸变得急促，安娜在寻找她的目光，但艾莎的眼睛闭了起来。灯光照亮了艾莎眼角的泪痕，她的心猛地一沉，泪水滚过她的太阳穴，消失在白金色的发际线上。当听到又一下大声的喘息时，安娜停了下来。

“别停，请不要停，”艾莎哭着把手放在安娜的手上，鼓励她继续。

“你在哭，”安娜轻声回答。

“别停，不管怎样。不要停下来。”她啜泣着说道。

“求你了。”

安娜想要停下，但在艾莎的不断催促下她只好继续，她弯起手指快速地拍打，直到快乐淹没了痛苦，不再有泪水。

又回到了热烈的时刻，安娜在艾莎的脖子和下巴上落下一个个湿吻，希望能继续她们完美的重逢。

很快，艾莎的声音越来越大，随着每一次呼吸声调都变得更高。她使出全力完成最后一击，让艾莎从边缘进入了天堂。她的身体颤抖，仿佛一股强烈的热量传过她的全身，天使般美丽的脸上露出了纯粹的幸福的神情，四肢因极度兴奋而麻木和刺痛。

安娜放慢动作，直到这种脉冲平息下来，她环起双臂抱着艾莎。她的心仍随着她们的爱而怦怦直跳，但兴奋逐渐变成了挥之不去的悲伤，安娜知道这一切都太快了。艾莎还需要更多的时间来从过去发生的所有事情中恢复过来，因为这让她的情感暴露无遗。艾莎在安娜的肩头啜泣，泪水从她的脸上流下。她们俩都没有说话，她们也不需要说话，安娜一直抱着艾莎，直到她在哭泣中入睡。


	20. 第二十四章

30周(7个月，妊娠晚期)

刚过六点，艾莎在结束了漫长的一天工作后，一进家门就闻到了厨房飘来的香味。这是她这段时间以来第一次准时的、特地回家吃晚饭。她们前一天晚上本也可以一起吃晚饭，但是在她们互诉衷肠之后，涌起的情绪让两人都没有了胃口。

艾莎放下东西，脱下鞋子，跟着香气来到厨房，安娜正在为晚餐做最后的收尾工作。

“嗨。我做了晚饭，所以你只要轻轻松松坐着就好，我给你拿过来。”安娜面带笑容，指着餐厅说道，她手上戴着超大的烤箱手套。红头披散在肩上，眼睛恢复了生气，看着安娜像小鸟一样在厨房里忙前忙后，艾莎情不自禁地觉得穿着可爱的厨房小围裙的她无比可爱。

艾莎来到餐厅，发现安娜已经把花从桌子上移开，摆放在餐厅和客厅的各个角落，空气中弥漫着甜美的花香。

餐桌也已经摆好，安娜甚至用上了精美的餐垫，以及她们通常在有客人拜访或是节日时才会用的银餐具。一切都那么美好，看到安娜在努力地弥补过去一周她们各自犯下的错误，艾莎不禁感到一丝内疚。

很快安娜从厨房里出来，端着两盘摆盘精美的三文鱼，还有芦笋和意式蘑菇焗饭。

安娜做的三文鱼很完美，这让艾莎瞪大了眼睛。三文鱼煎得金黄，上面点缀着小茴香，是艾莎喜欢的。

“这看起来太棒了，”艾莎说道，口水都快流出来了。

安娜听到这句赞美笑了笑。她的生来就爱照顾人，喜欢用美味的食物来表达自己的感情。

“这是野生的，刚从市场上买回来。虽然是阿拉斯加的，不是挪威的，但我觉得应该不错。”

“这很棒，在这买到的挪威三文鱼其实大多数也都是人工养殖的。”

艾莎盯着自己的盘子，食欲大开，但同时心里也感到内疚和悲伤，安娜费这么大的功夫做了一顿美味的晚餐，是因为她同情艾莎，想要安抚她在卧室里突然出现的精神崩溃。

“怎么了? ”安娜问道，对艾莎脸上忧郁的表情感到困惑。

她强忍着眼泪，结果泪水反而抑制不住地从眼角滑落，滴在桌子上。

安娜很快就发现了，她拉过一把椅子坐在艾莎身旁，双手温柔地捧起她的脸。

“嘿，别哭了，”安娜轻声说道。

她用大拇指轻轻擦去艾莎的泪水，亲了亲脸上的泪痕。

“发生的一切都过去了，我们的生活还得继续。其他还没解决的事情，我们先放在一边，等我们都从这件事情中恢复过来之后再去考虑。今晚，我们就像普通的情侣一样，好好吃一顿晚餐，享受彼此的陪伴。我做了你最喜欢的菜，不要再觉得内疚、愤怒或是悲伤了。只有我们俩。”

安娜抚摸着她的脸颊，艾莎点点头，深吸了一口气。

“好的，”艾莎叹气道。

“好的。饮料还在厨房，我马上就回来，不过你想吃就先吃，我相信你和我们的女儿可能都饿坏了。”

 _ **「**_ _ **我们的女儿。**_ _ **」**_ 不管她们说多少次，从来都不会觉得厌倦。

安娜端着两杯装着新鲜切片柠檬的水回来了，坐在艾莎对面，艾莎在等着安娜回来后一起开动。

“如果吃完还饿，还有很多，”对着艾莎指着盘子说。

“怀孕之后的诅咒就是，你想吃五盘食物，却只吃得下半盘 ~~（眼大肚子小）~~ 。这既是恩赐，也是一种迫害。”艾莎拿起刀叉，切了一小块鲜嫩多汁的三文鱼，笑容从嘴角绽放开来。

“我突然想到，你觉得索诺娜怎么样? ”安娜在空中挥舞着叉子，问道。

“是......? ”

“哦，名字。我在看《跃马英雄》(Wild Hearts can’t be Broken) ，电影里那个女孩叫索诺娜。”

艾莎一脸茫然地看着安娜，她不知道她在说什么，不过她知道安娜肯定会马上告诉她。

“就是一个女孩，她离开了家，骑着马爬上一个高台上，然后从那跳进水里，她失明了，差不多20年，她和马主人的儿子相爱，他们还订了婚。我的眼睛都快哭瞎了，不过是值得的! ”

艾莎看着安娜，完全不知道她在说什么，她用叉子叉起三文鱼放在嘴边，然后突然笑了起来。她大笑不止以至于不得不放下叉子，用餐巾遮住脸，还差点喘不过气。天啊，笑比哭好太多了。

“怎么了? 这部电影很好看。别笑了，这真的很悲伤。我都哭了，艾莎。”

“对不起，只是......我也不知道怎么了，但你真是太可爱了。”

显然，安娜只是稍微唠叨几句，事情就回到了正轨上。艾莎暗自笑了笑，意识到自己是多么想念这一切，想念安娜。想念她们只做她们自己，一起享受乐趣。

“我很高兴你觉得我这么有趣。那么，索诺娜怎么样? ”安娜边等着艾莎回答，边往叉子上铲了一点意式焗饭。

“嗯......也许可以把它加到备选名单上？它挺好的，只是不是我喜欢的。不过我喜欢它背后的故事，马和失明。”安娜翻了个白眼，艾莎又笑了起来。安娜很高兴看到艾莎露出笑容。即使她得付出一些小小的代价。

“好吧，索诺娜不行，但我可没听到你有什么好建议，咯咯笑小姐。”开玩笑地用叉子指着艾莎。

“其实我有一个女同事，她的名字叫布兰迪，她父母的名字分别是布伦特和温迪，他们把这两个名字组合起来，就成了她的名字。我觉得用这种方式来起个中间名挺好的。我没有勇气用我们的名字给孩子取名，但作为中间名也许还不错。”她的眼神变亮了，看起来没有刚开始吃饭时那么沮丧了，她边说着，边叉起切下的一片芦笋。

“就像安-安丝拉（Ansla），不，这听起来不对劲。艾尔娜（Elna），恩娜（Enna）......安莎（Ansa）...... ”安娜眯起眼睛看着天花板，努力想把她们的名字组合在一起，不过想出来的名字都怪怪的。

“我想的是艾琳娜（Elena）、艾拉娜（Elana）或者阿兰娜（Alana）。类似这样的。”艾莎随意的说了几个名字，看起来轻而易举，她优雅地喝了一口水，用餐巾轻轻地拍了拍嘴角。

“比我想出来的好多了。艾琳娜，艾拉娜，阿兰娜。我喜欢。不过我还拿不准。”

“嗯，你有十个星期的时间，所以慢慢来。”

她们的谈话轻松流畅，安娜想要一顿正常晚餐的计划似乎进行得很顺利。

“你觉得莉莉安或莉莉怎么样? ”

“可以有两个中间名阿。美国人似乎真的很喜欢中间名。”

艾莎自己没有中间名，这总是让她觉得不可思议，因为大多数美国人不仅有中间名，有些人甚至有两个中间名。她对名字一直拿不定主意，这也说明了她的喜好。给一个人起一个他们会使用一辈子的名字，比她想象的要难得多。

“是只有你这样，还是大多数的挪威人都没有中间名? ”

“一半一半吧。一半的人有，一半的人没有。我真的不知道为什么，不过只用记两个名字可轻松多了。我还没遇到另一个叫艾莎·阿伦黛尔的人呢。”

晚餐后来进行得比预想的顺利多了。提到孩子的名字后开启了她们更多关于宝宝的话题，尤其是她们还得计划好所有的事情，而且她们对下周即将到来的生产课程充满期待。

为了给艾莎一个惊喜，安娜还做了草苺酥饼当甜点，艾莎允许她们破个例，在家庭室里吃东西，她们依偎在一起，你一口我一口，互相把自己盘子里甜点喂到对方嘴里。

在她们准备上床睡觉的时候，艾莎甚至打开了浴室门，让安娜看着她穿着配套的睡衣和男式短裤刷牙。随着夜晚越来越暖和，艾莎的体温也越来越高，这是她晚上不裸睡也能保持凉爽的唯一办法。她们决定试着让她们的性事冷静一段时间，裸睡可不会让她们的手老老实实的守规矩。

艾莎关掉浴室的灯后，拿着一桶可可油上了床，加入了安娜。

“等一下，让我来。”说的是艾莎经常在肚子上涂可可油，这样可以保持皮肤的弹性，防止妊娠纹。也可以缓解她臀部侧面的极度瘙痒，宝宝的重量让她的皮肤发痒。

艾莎向后靠在一堆枕头上，把可可油和毛巾递给安娜，安娜准备就绪，弓着身子伏在艾莎的肚子上。

安娜拧开身体按摩油，闻了闻。“嗯~~，椰子味。等我涂好的时候，你就会闻起来像椰林飘香（*注：某种鸡尾酒）。从这开始，然后抹开，对吧? ”对着艾莎的肚脐比了个手势，随着宝宝的成长，艾莎的肚脐慢慢向外突出。

“是的，要确保我臀部的两侧都涂上。我觉得她快要掉下来了，因为感觉她很低，这里最近被扯得很厉害。”

安娜勺了一勺按摩油，轻轻地抹在艾莎肚脐的周围，脸上一直挂着宠溺的笑容。

“她在这里，是吗? ”感觉到艾莎的下肋附近有点动静。

“是的，我想那是她的膝盖。过去的几天她一直头朝下。”

安娜把按摩油顺着艾莎的身体抹开，想要回味并记住她的手指抚摸着妻子雪白肌肤的感觉，而她们的宝宝就在这下面。这种感觉真是棒极了，但同时也苦乐参半，因为这一切很快就要结束了。艾莎的孕期还剩两个月，尽管那似乎是一段很长的时间，安娜还是希望可以尽可能地享受怀孕的乐趣，直到下一个孩子出生。但即使那样，也将会是不同的。因为这是她们的第一个孩子，所以她们有时间来享受怀孕的每一个时光。以后如果再怀孕也不会得到同样的关注了，因为她们还得照顾另一个孩子。安娜会想念这一切的。艾莎温暖的皮肤，她的身体变成了赋予生命的女神，她的妻子正在创造和养育她们孩子的这种感觉。这一切好像拥有一种魔力，对安娜施了魔法。

安娜的动作越来越慢，她发现艾莎在用眼角的余光看着她。尽管安娜很享受这样一个和艾莎亲密接触的机会，但在这天晚上，金发女郎也同样陶醉于安娜对她无微不至的照顾。

安娜把盖子盖好，用毛巾擦干手，然后用毛巾吸干艾莎肚子上的油，这样她就不会粘在床单上了。她转过身把毛巾扔到洗衣篮里，当她转回来时，艾莎用嘴唇裹住了她的嘴唇，以最愉快的方式把它们揉在一起。她很快调整角度，收了收下巴，以更多地占有安娜红宝石般的嘴唇。

安娜有点犹豫地回吻了她，她不想让事情变得太过激烈，害怕自己控制不了她们中的任何一个。艾莎把手指插进安娜红色的发间时，她向后退开，好让自己喘口气。

“我爱你。尽管发生了这么多事，我还是为你疯狂，”艾莎贴着安娜的嘴唇小声地说道，还在为刚才她涂可可油触碰身体的那种感觉而兴奋不已。安娜看她的眼神，充满了爱意和占有欲。

事情终于朝着正确的方向发展，笼罩在她们头上的乌云似乎永远地消散了。

————————————-

到了周末，一切都恢复了正常。艾莎每天晚上都会回家吃晚饭，安娜也会像过去一样用勺子抱抱的姿势在床上抱着艾莎，虽然距离上次艾莎主导的她们最后一次欢爱已经有一段时间了，但在安娜的要求下，她们的性生活要暂时告一段落。

安娜完成了学校最后一周的工作，现在只用下午去上班，这样让她有了更充足的时间可以在早上给艾莎当家庭主妇，她们俩都很喜欢这样。

这天早晨，艾莎稍微有点落后于工作计划，因为她和安娜醒来时发现她们彼此拥抱在一起，而且要是不来上几个甜蜜的亲吻，她们谁都不愿意起床。当她们结束了嬉闹，艾莎发现自己不得不抓紧时间，不然上班就会迟到，并会错过一个早会。

“别忘了你的葡萄糖水! ”安娜对着艾莎喊道。

安娜蹲在门口，金发女郎的身边，想帮着她可以尽快出门。

“我拿了，”艾莎急急忙忙地回答。

她翻着手提包里的东西，仔细检查本周早些时候从比约曼医生那拿来的葡萄糖测试用的小瓶子。

“你最后选了什么口味的? ”安娜问道。

“橙子。我不认为选择哪种口味会有什么不同，反正都是一股腐臭的味道。”

艾莎举起装满了粉状的明亮橙色葡萄糖和水的小瓶子，对着浑浊的混合物吐了吐舌头。

“别忘了提前一个小时喝掉它，我12点在比约曼医生那儿和你汇合，”安娜用一种权威的语气说道。每当夏天来临，她就会履行起家庭主妇的职责。

“我会......我们会按时到那的。别担心，”对着安娜露出温暖的笑容。

艾莎迅速扫了一眼房间，确保在出门之前把所有东西都带上了。

_**「** _ _**茶，蓝图，钱包，钥匙，葡萄糖水** _ _**...** _ _**我想都带齐了** _ _**」** _

安娜穿着睡衣和睡袍跟着艾莎来到门口，她递给艾莎一个小袋子，里面装满了她给艾莎准备的带去上班的零食，以防她肚子饿。

“给你，过得愉快。我爱你，”安娜边说边把棕色纸袋递给她。

艾莎站在门口，看着她可爱的妻子咬着下唇，用碧绿色的眼睛盯着她，非常清楚她在等待什么。

艾莎穿着高跟鞋，安娜打着赤脚，她们的身高差比平时更大。艾莎用手托着安娜的下巴，弯下身来和她吻别。本想速战速决，但时间好像静止了一样依依不舍，很快就一发不可收拾，她们都加深了这个吻，对着彼此的嘴唇发出满意的呻吟。

艾莎站在门口，空不出手来，而上班就要迟到了，她仍挪不开脚，最后是安娜不得不把嘴唇抽开，把艾莎推到门外，生怕她来不及。

“快去吧，”安娜恳求道。

“我也爱你。”

艾莎沿着车道往前走，突然回过头来看了安娜一眼。安娜正在挥手，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。她们之间变得那么美好，艾莎咬着下唇想要掩饰自己的笑容。金发女郎的蓝眼睛里闪烁的光芒让安娜感到安心，她们正从暴风雨中走出来，向着更晴朗的天空前进，甚至可能来到了蜜月期；她满怀希望。

————————————

中午，她们一起来到了比约曼医生的办公室，艾莎靠坐在检查台上，安娜站在一旁，握着她的手。她们之间兴奋的火花在慢慢积累，她们就好像刚开始约会的情侣一样手牵着手，好像不能忍受身体分开一分钟。

比约曼医生正忙着检查艾莎的血压，把袖带缠在她的胳膊上，挤压打气球给袖带充气，他突然发现两人已经迷失在彼此的眼神中，充满爱意地互相摆弄着对方的手指，完全忽略了他和他正在做的事情。

“你们开始沉浸在怀孕的浪漫中了吗? ”他笑着说。孕期中情侣们会经历一个浪漫的阶段，这不是什么新鲜事，他在办公室里见了她们很多次，也许见过了她们大吵大闹，但没有见过这种浪漫的情形，这是她们完全不同的一面。

过了整整一分钟，艾莎才把目光从安娜身上移开，带着梦幻的笑容回答了这个问题。

“差不多吧。”

“这与我无关，但是不管你们俩在做什么，请继续，自从你们发现她是个小女孩以来，我还没见你们这么开心过。说到女孩，让我检测一下你的子宫，看看她有多大了。”

所有的目光都转移到艾莎的肚子上，比约曼医生的手按在艾莎越来越大的肚子上，肚子里的孩子在不停的踢他想要避开他双手的压力，这让艾莎不停的咯咯笑。

“她很活跃，”他笑着说。

“你根本想象不到。我不知道这正不正常，但以她踢的速度来看，我想也许大卫·贝克汉姆是捐赠者。”孩子又踢了一下，艾莎继续咯咯地笑着。

“嗯，她肯定不喜欢我进入她的空间。对不起了，小可爱，但我得确保你和你妈妈一切都好。”他的声音变成了柔和的音调。

安娜被比约曼医生的可爱迷住了，凑到艾莎耳边小声的说道：“他是不是最可爱的医生? ”

艾莎微笑着点点头，她很喜欢她们的医生这么细心。知道将由他带领她们经历这个冒险旅程，这让生孩子变得不那么可怕。

检查结束时，安娜和艾莎坐在比约曼医生对面的沙发上，讨论接下来的十周她们要做的事情。

“好了，既然我们现在快要到达终点了，让我们布置一些家庭作业吧。你们都报名了生产课程，所以那个就没问题了。确保你们会完成它，安娜拿到她的助产教练卡，不然她就不能像你们计划的那样帮助分娩。另外，我希望你们开始进行胎动的计数，这个安娜可以帮忙，在空闲的时候。数一下她动10次需要多长时间。20分钟内动10次是平均水平，如果哪天没有到达这个水平，就给我打电话。不要拖拉。从现在开始，你每两周来一次，直到第34周，到那时你每周来一次，直到你分娩。实际上，我们下周还会再见面，看看你的血糖检测结果。”

她们因为有太多的信息需要接收眼神开始变得呆滞。

“另外，假设你在40周左右分娩，因为这是你的第一个孩子，你可能会超过一周或两周，这是完全正常的。但是为了以防万一你提前分娩，我们会让你在医院做一次预演，和一些医护人员见个面，这样无论发生什么，你们都能有所准备。你们还要填好所有的文件，这样你们就不必在分娩的那天再来做这些事情了。最后，你们还需要开始准备一份生产计划，生产课程的老师会给你们详细讲解的，但要确保在第34周前给我一份副本，以便存档。”

他从笔记本上抬起头来，看到安娜和艾莎正在努力消化他刚才说的一大堆东西。

“我知道这对你们来说信息量很大，但是你们正在进入一个令人兴奋的时刻，还有很多事情要做。你们家里都准备好了吗？尿布，家具，这些东西都买了吗? ”

她们紧张地互相看着对方，然后又把目光转回到比约曼医生身上。

“嗯......还没有。我们一直很忙。”艾莎有所保留地回答道。她有点惭愧，因为她们太专注于争吵和处理她们的问题，不管是衣服，还是尿布都没买。

“现在是个好时机，因为如果艾莎像大多数妈妈一样到了筑巢期，好好准备你们的家将是她消耗这些荷尔蒙和额外能量的好方法。”

艾莎原本还在对他话里话外地叮嘱安娜要怎么好好地照顾她而暗自发笑，直到那个词像钉子扎在黑板上一样敲在她的耳朵上。

“等一下，更多的荷尔蒙？我已经有很多了! ”她用刺耳的音量大声说道，把安娜和比约曼医生吓了一跳。

“看到了吧。”艾莎挥舞着她的双手，她刚刚完美地展示了荷尔蒙的力量。

“这是身体为了准备迎接宝宝而进行的最后一次冲击。而且以你现在的速度，它可能也会给你们带来一些额外的亲密时间。我强烈建议你们该做什么就赶紧做，因为一旦孩子出生，你们两个不仅会变成僵尸，艾莎的身体也会因为哺乳而充满孕酮，相信我，她不会有那种心情的。”

一想到干旱期，安娜就不禁撅起了嘴。没错，艾莎有时是欲求不满，但性生活一直是她们关系中最美好的一部分，她并不想让这一部分结束。

“还有什么问题吗? ”比约曼医生问到。

“没有了，我想这些就已经够多的了，”艾莎不知所措地叹了口气，一只手紧张地拂过她淡金色的头发。

“那么我们两个星期后见。现在是夏天，要多喝水，呃......很高兴看到你们又开心起来了。”

——————————

听到艾莎的车开进车道时，安娜正在楼上打扫卫生，她朝楼梯走去，想看看为什么她会回家这么早。

“嘿，你回家挺早的，”安娜欢快地说道，蹦蹦跳跳地走下楼梯，走向穿着优雅的金发女郎。

艾莎把东西放在门口的桌子上，当她看到安娜穿着鲜红的背心裙，搭配了一双红色带子的坡跟鞋时，她很意外。现在她只要去学校坐坐班，完成年终考评就可以了，并不需要见到学生，所以在着装上可以更灵活一些。

艾莎的眼神慢慢打量着安娜的身体。裙子的长度到大腿中部，完美展现了她修长的腿，没有留下太多的想象空间。尽管艾莎可以看出来安娜今天早些时候穿了一件带袖披肩，因为它正皱巴巴地丢在沙发上，但现在她的肩上只有两条细细的红色肩带，露出了她夏日般温暖的皮肤上的雀斑。

让艾莎就这样盯着她看，安娜对她毫不掩饰的眼神感到有点不好意思，她的腿前后交叠站着，脸红了起来。

“怎么了? ”安娜终于问道，火红的头发披在肩膀上，她紧张地卷着她的发梢。

艾莎意识到自己盯着妻子看了太久，让她感到不舒服，于是她把钱包和钥匙随手放下，脸上带着色眯眯的笑容，悠闲地走向安娜。

“看看你。”她脱口而出，双手环抱着安娜的臀部，把她抵在墙上。

“你看起来就像美味的马拉斯奇诺樱桃。我想把你放在圣代上面。”艾莎用鼻子拨开一缕红发，在安娜耳边小声的说道，这让安娜涨红了脸。

“如果你不让我们做爱，你就不能穿这样的衣服。这真的不公平。”艾莎嘟囔着，这让安娜的腰部因为突然的热悸动而疼痛，金发女郎把安娜推到墙边，手指沿着樱桃红色的裙子边缘游走。亲吻比夏日的艳阳还要火热，融化在安娜颈部的脉搏上，她把头转到一边，让艾莎可以更好地靠近，这时她发现了一些异样。

“你的东西呢? ”安娜问道。

艾莎甚至懒得抬起头来，而是用舌头在安娜纤细的脖子上留下精美的书法。

“嗯...什么东西? ”她贴着安娜的脖子小声的说道。

“你的东西。你下班回家时总是带着很多的东西。”

艾莎从欲望迷雾中挣脱出来，把舌头放回嘴里，想起了在安娜用紧身连衣裙点燃她的荷尔蒙之前她要说的话。

“哦，对。嗯......今晚我想带你去个地方，”她控制住自己的欲望，抽身离开。

“约会? ”安娜兴奋地在半空中挥舞着双手问道。

“差不多吧。我想带你去我的新办公室，我们可以边吃晚饭边欣赏日落。我们还没有正式庆祝过我的升职，我想这是我欠你的，我没有处理好这件事。”

“哦，天哪，听起来很有意思！那我们走吧，我想去看看你的办公室，顺便向亨利打个招呼! ”

亨利是艾莎办公楼大厅的保安。他是一个和蔼可亲的灰发男人，安娜喜欢用她的滑稽动作逗他开心。

“我们等会能把这个继续下去吗? ”艾莎呜咽道。

“也许吧，但我可不想重蹈覆辙。让我们看看事情的进展? ”一本正经地向艾莎挑起眉毛。

“好吧。跟我来，我来开车，开我的车，因为我开不了任何比轿车大的东西，”她边说着，边拉起安娜的手，带着她出了门。

“我没问题。反正我的车更喜欢我，”安娜窃笑着回答。

“顺便说一句，奥迪没有很炫耀。你知道什么是炫耀吗? ”艾莎开玩笑地问道，随后锁上了门。

“什么? ”

”配备了司机的宾利幻影”

“你们家的车吗? ”安娜挖苦地冷笑道。

“没错。”

————————————

艾莎开着车在停车场狭窄的走廊里转来转去，终于来到一个竖着一块黑色牌子的停车位，牌子上用粗体字写着：阿伦黛尔专属车位。

“哇......你有自己的停车位，上面还有你的名字。”安娜盯着那个牌子，好像它有催眠作用，让她不能把目光移开。

“是的！再也不用为了找停车位而早早出门了。这就是我的，”艾莎笑容满面地把车停进车位。

车库里响起了两声尖锐的哔哔声，艾莎锁好车，拉起安娜的手，十指交缠，带着她走向电梯，她们一起进入电梯，不耐烦地等着轿厢到达大厅。金发女郎的眼神仍然黏在安娜的裙底边上，她下意识地舔着下唇，牙齿轻轻地压着。握着安娜的手感觉真的很好，也许比以前还好。这怎么可能？

银色的金属门叮的一声打开了，亨利站在大厅前台后面迎接她们。

“晚上好，阿伦黛尔太太，”向金发女郎点头致意。

“嗨，亨利! ”安娜尖叫着跳出艾莎身后的电梯，用力地挥了挥手。

“啊，你也晚上好......阿伦黛尔太太。”

“外卖送来了吗? ”艾莎问亨利。

“是的，送来了。”亨利一边回答，一边从柜台上递给艾莎一个特大号的外卖袋。

“非常感谢你，亨利。我欠你个人情。”艾莎眨眨眼睛说道。

“等一下，那是什么? ”安娜扬起眉毛，指着那个包问道。

“晚餐。哦，等一下，我想给你看看这个。”

艾莎把安娜带到对面墙上的楼层索引处，手指在各家企业的名字上搜索着。

“在......这里。”艾莎修剪整齐的手指停在一个新公司的名字上，安娜大声读了出来。

“本尼特，班克斯，& 阿伦黛尔，63楼，哇，真是不可思议。”

艾莎红着脸羞涩地对着安娜笑。尽管艾莎很兴奋，想要和安娜分享她每个成功的时刻，但她从不会自吹自擂，总是谦虚而有礼。

她们走向第二部直达电梯，进电梯后，艾莎按下63，开始了她们前往办公室的旅程。轿厢上升速度极快，以至于在她们刚刚经过50层时，安娜觉得自己的耳朵好像被拉了一下。

“啊，哎哟。你是怎么习惯的? ”她上下活动下巴，想要恢复耳朵里正常的压力。

“我不知道。这就是不会困扰我”艾莎耸耸肩，看着旁边屏幕上的楼层数字的变化。

“什么都不会困扰你。就像你可以直接咬一根冰棒而不会伤到牙齿一样奇怪。”

“我不知道。也许我就是那么特别，”对着安娜做了一个顽皮的咬人动作。

“在这一点上我不会跟你争，”安娜叹了口气。

自动提示音提示她们到达了目的地，门打开了，里面是一个灯光昏暗的大厅，一个人也没有。前台接待员和其他人都回家了，安娜觉得她们好像是闯进来的强盗。尽管非常迷人，衣着讲究，但仍是强盗。

艾莎指了指走廊尽头的旧办公室给安娜，自从八个多月前的办公室圣诞晚会后，她就再也没去过那里。艾莎的新办公室在另一边，那里空间更大，可以看到下面的海湾。

“那么，就是这儿了，”她说着，轻轻开了锁。

艾莎打开门，让安娜先进去，她瞪大了眼睛看着这个宽敞的房间。房间几乎和酒店的小套房一样大，有一张沙发，一套桌椅，供私人会议使用。和她以前办公室里一样，也是落地窗，只是得益于房间的长度，落地窗更为宽敞。

“哇......”安娜惊讶地屏住呼吸。

“我还没来得及加入我的个人风格，所以现在看起来有点普通。”艾莎让安娜在办公室里四处溜达，她打开灯，把外卖包放在桌子上。

尽管如此，这个房间还是很不错的，因为里面有一些装饰性的小东西。长长的L 型办公桌放在房间的一侧，这样她可以一边在屏幕上画草图，一边欣赏外面的风景。有一面墙都是书架，上面摆放着各种书籍和建筑参考资料，不过大部分还空着，墙上还有一台小小的不锈钢迷你冰箱，冰箱顶部有一台咖啡机。那个牡丹花瓶仍然放在靠墙的桌子上，当安娜看到艾莎把它和卡片还有其他东西放在办公室里时，她露出了笑容。

“晚饭吃什么? ”

“嗯，我从街那头新开的法国餐馆订了餐。我听说他们的比目鱼很不错。”

安娜面无表情地看着艾莎，仿佛这是她听过的最没有吸引力的菜肴，不过却是艾莎会点的菜。

“别担心，我为你准备了你喜欢的东西。”

她脸上掠过一丝鬼祟的笑容，伸手从外卖包里拿出一叠餐巾和餐具，安娜看着餐巾上的印刷字体。

“橄榄花园！哦，天啊，艾莎，你是最棒的！你买了沙拉和面包棒吗？你知道的，如果没有面包棒那就不是橄榄花园。”

艾莎继续从袋子里把东西拿出来，递给安娜一盒滚烫的面包棒。安娜高兴地叹了口气，黄油般温暖的香味扑鼻而来。

“是的，我买了。沙拉和面包棒，为了你，”吻了吻安娜的脑袋。

“那你给你自己买了什么? ”

安娜看着艾莎把两道主菜的盖子揭开。

“我买了托斯卡诺牛排，而你，我的爱人，意大利之旅。”

不想费力去猜安娜想吃什么，她点了一道什么都有的菜。

“这看起来真不错！你很棒。虽然我都不知道他们有牛排。艾莎，这是橄榄花园。你应该吃意大利面，”她开玩笑地说。

“要感恩，不然你就吃不到提拉米苏了，”她用一种挑逗的语气反驳道。从艾莎语气来看，安娜不确定她说的是提拉米苏，还是某种性暗示。

“我得再说一遍，这间办公室真是棒极了。我觉得我们应该举杯庆祝，虽然只能用这些和纸一样薄的塑料外卖杯，不过心意才是最重要的。”

安娜端起她那杯健怡可乐，清清嗓子，想要变得严肃一点。

“为你的晋升... 为我认识的最有才华的女人干杯”

她们把杯子碰在一起，用鲜绿色的吸管喝了一口，以示庆祝。

“我想我应该为一开始没有告诉你而道歉。我当时脑子进水了。做了很多错误的决定，对不起。”

“我才是应该道歉的人。那个星期糟透了，我们今晚不要再提起它了。今天晚上，我们应该放下所有的事情，好好享受生活。我觉得她也是这样想的，”把一只手放在艾莎的肚子上。

“你说得对，我们应该这么做。”

“而且，我觉得事情在朝着更好的方向发展，比约曼医生是对的，我们应该趁现在好好享受。”

艾莎又啜了一口她的饮料，突然想到一个好主意，只是她还没来得及咽下去，没法和安娜分享。

“嗯......我们应该来一个产前蜜月。”

“好啊! 等一下，什么是产前蜜月? ”

“就像是蜜月，只是在有了孩子的时候。在孩子出生前，伴侣间的最后一次旅行。”

“我喜欢这个主意。你，我，没有电话，没有各种杂事。我们要去哪儿呢? ”

“我不知道，你快要放暑假了。为什么不由你来做计划呢? ”

“你愿意放手让我计划一次旅行? ”

“没错。这是怀孕的好处之一。我太累了，不想计划任何事情。”她笑着看向安娜，从面包棒上掰了一小块放进她的嘴里。

“对了，说到暑假。有件事我想和你商量一下。”

安娜突然停下吃饭，语气变得严肃。

“什么? ”

“七月的时候，我想去暑期班上课。这样我就可以在孩子出生前请假了。”

“好啊。你怎么会想到那样安排呢? ”

艾莎有点困惑于为什么安娜觉得需要征求她的同意。她没那么有控制欲吧？

“嗯，我想明年休息一年。”

艾莎停住了咀嚼，看着安娜，安娜紧张地透过睫毛看着她，想知道金发女郎的想法。

“我一直都在想，我没法在家待三个月就回去教别人的孩子，我只想和自己的孩子在一起。很多老师都会休息一年，我知道我们的经济状况还不错，所以......这是我想要做的事情。”

当艾莎面从一脸茫然变成赞成支持时，安娜如释重负地笑了。

“我觉得这是个好主意。你一直想要当妈妈，你应该多花点时间去享受它。我觉得这会让你很开心的，”她笑了笑，嘴唇抿成一条线，在想自己怎么从没想到过让安娜这样来安排。

“讽刺的是，我怀胎九个月然后得回去工作，而你将独自在家带孩子九个月。这真是有意思。”

晚餐结束后，她们坐在沙发上吃甜点，看着太阳把橘色、粉色涂抹在天空中散落的云朵上。随着房间里的光线变得越来越暗，气氛开始变得浪漫，此时房间里唯一的光亮来自艾莎桌子上的一盏小灯。

“来，把盘子给我。”艾莎拿起安娜的甜点盘，把它们扔进垃圾桶，然后靠在安娜面前的桌子上，双腿交叠，双手放在桌子边缘，脸上带着在安娜看来是一种自豪的笑容。

“你喜欢吗? ”说的是办公室。

“我很喜欢，”安娜回答，说的是艾莎，“很漂亮。”

“我喜欢这条裙子，”艾莎嘟囔着，她眯起眼睛，眼神里充满了诱惑。

接收到这个信息，安娜从沙发上一跃而起，迅速把艾莎拉入怀中，双手环抱着她的臀部。

“你就是喜欢我穿裙子的样子。”她忍不住沿着艾莎的下巴轮廓亲吻。

“是你的腿。她们快要把我逼疯了。”艾莎开玩笑地把一只手放在安娜的大腿外侧，并不是想要做什么，但安娜把这当成了一个暗示。

“你才要把我逼疯了。”安娜趁艾莎没有防备，把艾莎靠在桌子上，抬起她让她坐在桌子边缘，然后将她的裙子推到大腿上，一只手环绕着她的腿。

“停下，我们不能在这里这样，”把安娜的手推开，收起双腿。

“怎么了? 我们只是闹着玩的，这里又没人，”安娜扫视了一下房间，说出了显而易见的事实。

“因为，尽管我认为亨利不会介意在监控摄像头前看着我们胡闹，但我们在办公室里做爱可能会引起安全问题。”

“我没想要那样，不过好吧。”

安娜从艾莎身边退开，突然发现这个房间很大，这时她脑子里冒出了一个念头。

“那我想邀请你和我跳舞。如果我们不能有正式的前戏，那我们就用传统的方式。我要用歌声向你求爱，”她晃了晃肩膀，扬起红棕色的眉毛说道。艾莎知道她要有麻烦了。

看到艾莎书架上的 iHome 拓展钨，她拿出手机，打开播放器，选了一首她知道艾莎一定会喜欢的歌曲。然后把桌子和椅子推到一边，腾出一块地方让她们在最后一缕阳光落入地平线时慢舞。

“过来。”安娜站在空地的中央，伸出双臂示意艾莎过来。

艾莎高兴地脱下高跟鞋，钻进安娜的怀里。由于个子比较高，一般会由艾莎领舞，她也从不介意。她优雅得体，而安娜在旋转和下腰时更为有趣，而且慢舞时被艾莎拥在怀里的样子让她们看起来很配。尽管艾莎没有穿高跟鞋，安娜还是稍微矮一点点，不过她喜欢这种尝试。

“我来领舞，你跟着就好了。”安娜非常自信，这让艾莎脸颊发热。

“你以前听过我唱这首歌，但是在完全不同的背景下。不过，就把它当作一次返场演出吧。”

“是什么样的背景? ”艾莎害羞地笑了笑，她的心跳加速，期待着安娜美妙的嗓音为她演唱这首小夜曲。

“嗯......让我想想。是很久以前了，上次我唱这首歌的时候，我们是在大溪地的小屋里，在太平洋的那一头。我们躺在床上，我抱着你，用嘴唇向你身体的每一处示爱-。”

艾莎的脸现在变成了可爱的紫红色。

“-还有你耳朵后面夹着一朵可爱的热带小花，我想那天晚上我们可能喝了太多香草朗姆酒。也许没有太多，因为我还清楚的记得那个夜晚。你还记得吗? ”

“嗯。我们的蜜月，波拉波拉岛。”她们谁都忘不了那个夜晚，艾莎想起那天晚上不自觉地咬着她的嘴唇。

“没错。”安娜转向拓展钨，按了一下精致的遥控器，然后把它扔到沙发上，她紧紧拥着艾莎；卡拉ok响起《 _I wanna be loved by you_ 》的前奏，她清了清嗓子，准备好为她的一生最爱演唱这首歌，这是安娜的父母很喜欢的一首贝蒂娃娃的老歌。

_I wanna be loved by you, just you,_ _（我想要你爱我，只有你）_

_And nobody else but you,_ _（不要别人）_

_I wanna be loved by you, alone!_ _（我想要你一个人爱我）_

_Boop-boop-ba-doo!_

安娜随着节奏停下并用手点了点艾莎的鼻子，当安娜的手指碰到艾莎的鼻子时，她皱起鼻头发出了最可爱的笑声。

她继续轻松地在房间里带着艾莎旋转，把她拉近，嘴唇几乎要碰在一起。她的声音甜美如蜜，睫毛随着音乐飘动，让艾莎非常开心。

_I wanna be kissed by you, just you,_ _（我想要你吻我，只有你）_

_Nobody else but you,_ _（不要别人）_

_I wanna be kissed by you, alone!_ _（我想要你一个人吻我）_

安娜在傻乎乎和性感之间无缝切换，让艾莎一直面带笑容，开心地笑着。还有接吻，哦，她多想亲她一下，但又不愿意打断她的歌声。

_I couldn't aspire, To anything higher,_ _（我没有别的奢望，）_

_Than feel the desire, To make you my own!_ _（只是渴望你成为我的恋人）_

_Ba-pa-doodle-doo, boop-boop-a-doo!_

安娜领着艾莎转了一圈，又转回来，然后亲了她的鼻子一下，在结束这首歌的时候把她们的手重新握在一起。

_I wanna be loved by you, just you,_ _（我想要你爱我，只有你）_

_Nobody else but you,_ _（不要别人）_

_I wanna be loved by you,_ _（我想要你爱我）_

_Ba-dup-ba-dup-ba-dup-ba-dup, boop-boop-a-doo!_

这首歌结束时艾莎已经被迷得神魂颠倒，安娜穿着漂亮的红裙子对她行了个屈膝礼，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，艾莎优雅地鼓掌，一直笑个不停。

“真是......太不可思议了。我不知道该说什么，”艾莎笑着说道。

安娜走到她的手机前，把音乐切换成慢节奏爵士乐，又一次和艾莎共舞，这一次由金发女郎领舞。

“如果能让你这么开心，我随时都可以为你出丑。”

“你总是会给我惊喜，那首歌现在还在我耳边回响。”

“那是当然。那天晚上几次来着? ”

“我数到五就数不清了。我想那时朗姆酒真正发挥了作用，”艾莎回想起那天晚上笑了笑，有点尴尬的是，也许整个岛上的人都听到了她们互相喊着对方的名字，直到太阳升起。

比莉·荷莉戴的歌结束了，艾莎把安娜拥在怀里，紧紧地抱着她，当佛利伍麦克合唱团的《Landslide》响起时，她们的额头轻轻地靠在一起，慢慢地在房间里摇摆。

“谢谢你的晚餐。谢谢你带我来这里。我真的为你感到骄傲。太骄傲了。你真的太棒了，有时候我都不敢相信你是我的。”

“我的荣幸。”

说你为你的妻子感到骄傲不应该会感到心痛。安娜为艾莎感到骄傲，胜过一切，但现在一切都不同了，她知道了艾莎为了追求自己的才华，追随自己的内心所经历的一切。她环顾房间，看到那些卷起来的设计图和图纸，回想起那个可怕的壁炉和艾莎的父亲所做的一切。突然之间，说她为她感到骄傲似乎远远不够。

安娜张开嘴正要说话，就被艾莎闹着玩地把她转了出去，让她分了心。当她们的手重新握在一起，彼此紧紧相拥时，安娜把她的思绪带回到她原本要说的话上。

“艾莎，我想再说一次，我真的很抱歉。我从没想过要伤害你。”她说到一半突然哽咽起来，只好把脸转开，平复自己的心情。

纤细的手指托起她的下巴，让她们彼此看向对方的眼睛。

“我知道你不知道，你逼我是因为我也伤害了你。我们做的这些事，我们对彼此的伤害，现在你都知道了。不管发生了什么，我不能否认从那时起有些事情发生了变化，现在......这个重担已经卸下。我的眼里只有你，我和这个孩子。我只想在接下来的十个星期里，好好地爱着彼此和我们的孩子。每次看到你，我都能感觉到自己心跳加速。”

不需要再说什么了，当史蒂薇·妮克丝唱着她是多么害怕改变的时候，安娜温柔地吻着艾莎的唇，这首歌似乎诡异地以一种讽刺的完美和这一刻相契合。

她们在艾莎的办公室里紧紧地拥抱在一起。紧紧地抱着，闭着眼睛，亲吻，跳舞，一直到深夜，什么都不在乎。不过这一刻很快就结束了，亨利的声音在艾莎手机上的对讲机里嗡嗡地响起。

“艾莎，快十点了，”一个刺耳的声音说道。

“谢谢，亨利。”

她弯下腰，迅速亲了安娜一下，然后开始收拾她们的东西。

“我跟亨利说了我们十点钟离开，因为那时清洁工会来。”

想到这个夜晚就要结束了，安娜沮丧地把手机从扩展坞里拿出来，帮着艾莎收拾好晚餐和她们的东西，准备回家。

——————————————————

在开车回家的路上，她们俩都感到无比的渴望。以至于从不超速的艾莎在高速公路上一路飞驰，时速甚至飙到了80迈以上（注：时速1迈=1.6公里/小时）。所有的争吵和痛苦都消失了，整整一个星期似乎都在积累，就为了今晚，为了这一刻。身体里充满了渴望再次亲近彼此的强烈欲望，一整晚漫长的前戏，也许是一周，需要在吞噬她们之前演化成更多的东西。

安娜甚至没等她们进到屋子里，就抓住艾莎，给了她好几个吻，她们跌跌撞撞地穿过大门，当门砰地一下关上，就把金发女郎按在最近的墙上。红润的嘴唇从艾莎的耳后一直吻到她的脖子，与此同时，一双手贪婪地从安娜的裙子游移到她紧实的屁股。

“我想要你......我好想要你，”艾莎喘息着说道，双手紧紧挤压着安娜的臀部，让红头发发出了一声惊讶的尖叫。

她们的头发乱成一团，鲜艳的红发和艾莎雪白的头发纠缠在一起，安娜则继续对着金发女郎耳后最柔嫩的地方发起进攻，这让艾莎双腿发软，在安娜的唇边呢喃呻吟。

“我想要你......但这必须是正确的。”安娜小声地说道，不知道艾莎是否已经准备好情感上的再次亲密。她可受不了又一个整晚的哭泣，不过她的脑海里不断回荡着比约曼医生的话，鼓励她们好好利用这段时间。所有的事情都这么美好。牵手，亲吻，充满诱惑的眼神。已经很久没有这么好的感觉了。安娜想要这个，她不能否认这一点，而且在艾莎的坚持不懈下，她逐渐放弃了抵抗。

“我已经放下了，我跟你说过，这是不一样的。”

安娜可能是在抗议，但这并没有阻止她把她们的嘴唇揉在一起，哦，还有那大胆的舌头。

艾莎对这些含混不清的信息感到沮丧，她突然把嘴唇从安娜的嘴唇上抽开，捧着安娜的脸，让她看着自己的眼睛。

“告诉我你不想要这个......那我就停下来。”她眨眨眼，等着回答。

“我是想要，胜过一切......只是这必须是你发自内心的。而不是因为你想要逃避什么事情，那些你始终要面对的事情，”她从艾莎身边向后退了几步，强调着她对此事的看重程度。

她看了安娜一会儿，然后把手伸到肩膀中间拉开裙子的拉链，风情万种地把手臂从袖子里抽出，让裙子滑落在地板上，露出她丰满的乳房，显然这个粉红色的胸罩已经不够用了。

“我要怎么做才能向你证明我的决心? ”她舔着嘴唇，走向安娜，伸出手，把红色的头发缠在她的手指上。

“你是我的妻子，我们经历了我们婚姻中最艰难的一周......我想把这些抛在脑后，拥抱这种......这种我知道你也有的感觉。”

她的唇与安娜的几乎贴在一起，她在唇上轻轻地吻了一下，低声说道。

“求你了，我爱你......我想和你做爱。”

安娜放弃了所有的想法，欲望迸发出来；她一把拉过金发女郎，给了她一个深深的热吻，直到她喘不过气。艾莎还忙着喘气时，安娜转过身，一脸坏笑地牵起金发女郎的手走向卧室。

衣服很快就脱个精光，沿着楼梯散落一地，当她们来到卧室时都只穿着高跟鞋和内衣。

“你是怎么把胸罩、内衣和鞋子搭配起来的? ”艾莎在亲吻的间隙问道，在脱掉自己的内衣时发现了安娜的红色胸罩和内裤。

“如果说我没想着会发生这种情况，那我就是在撒谎。所以，我是有备而来。”她脱下内衣，用一种只有她才有的肆无忌惮的语气说道。

她们相互纠缠着来到床边，艾莎坐在安娜的那一侧的床上，红头发紧随其后。

“我想来些不一样的，老套但很棒，”安娜对她抛了个媚眼，然后解开她的胸罩，丢到房间的另一边，向艾莎展示着她漂亮的粉红色乳房。

出于好奇，艾莎跟随着安娜。她们面对面地坐着，安娜叉开腿跨在金发女郎的两侧，把艾莎的细长腿放在自己的腿上，并让她们靠得更近，直到她们的骨盆几乎要碰到一起。

“这行不通，我肚子太大了。”

“如果你稍微坐在我的大腿上，让我控制一切，就没问题。”

艾莎想象不出来要如何做到这一切，脸上露出了困惑的表情。

“这样我们就可以看到对方，亲吻对方。更亲密无间。难道你不想看我看着你吗? ”安娜抬起头用恳求的眼神看着艾莎，这种想法让艾莎的身体陷入了极度的亢奋。这个姿势一直以来都是精彩绝伦的，在很多时候都会让她们以大声尖叫而结束，但她们从来没有像今晚这样挑战过物理定律。尽管艾莎稍微高一点，不过安娜的身体要强壮得多，她毫不犹豫地把艾莎抱起来靠在她身上，把两个温暖的中心压在一起。

“看，这儿很适合你，”安娜指着自己胸前凹陷的位置说道。真是不可思议，她们之间正好有足够的空间可以舒适地配合在一起，就像拼图一样。

“我带着你，你跟着，”带着一脸得意洋洋的笑容。

安娜把一只手有力地放在艾莎的背后，另一只手放在她的肩胛骨下面，慢慢开始摇晃她们的臀部。

没过多久，愉悦的波浪从艾莎的体内涌起，她很快就明白了为什么安娜要这么做。她们的身体紧贴在一起，唇瓣自如地相遇，亲吻的间隙发出渴望更多的呻吟。双手可以自由地在彼此的身上游走，而且在她们相互给予和接受快感的同时，可以一直看着对方的眼睛。

安娜找到了一个稳定的节奏，她把双手放在艾莎的臀后，引导她的每一次推进，当兴奋的浪潮席卷她的全身时，她很快松开了金发女郎。

“啊......安娜......啊......”金发女郎大叫着，她握住安娜的乳房，揉捏着，让她的红头发陷入疯狂，用力地弓起背地冲向她的妻子。

她们沉浸在欲望迷雾中，不愿意把嘴唇分开，呼吸混杂在一起；空气中充满了喘气和呻吟的声音。她们之间的热浪灼人。汗珠沿着艾莎的脖子滚落到胸间，吸引了安娜的注意，她立刻凑上前沿着这条咸咸的小径亲吻。一切都感觉很好，非常好。她们的心靠得那么近，就好像是一体的，跳动着，每一个动作，每一次推入不仅平息了她们自身的需求，而且知道她们填补了彼此的欲望，这也给了她们不会消逝的满足感。

“艾莎...阿……阿……我爱你...我爱你。”几个星期以来对妻子的苦苦思念，现在终于得到了释放，她在向世界咏唱着赞美她们间的神圣的爱的诗篇。

“艾莎阿阿阿。”

她的呜咽声鼓励了艾莎，她扭动起臀部，她们大喊着碰撞在一起，湿润的热量相互摩擦。艾莎舔舐并轻轻地咬着安娜的耳朵，一股炽热的温暖在她体内深处累积，伴随着沉重的呼吸声，每一声的喊叫都让安娜离自己的释放越来越近。

“我要到了... ...我......啊......艾莎。”

安娜心里希望她们能同步，一起把一切都抛在身后，但她已经领先艾莎跑在了前面。

知道安娜的身体反应比自己更快，艾莎对她们的结合没有同样的希望。当安娜的身体在兴奋中颤抖时，她想要看着安娜的眼睛，看着她美丽的脸庞。安娜的脸红扑扑的，她的身体屈服于兴奋的麻木感，动作慢了下来。

艾莎双臂环抱着安娜的身体，快速在她身上扭动，看着安娜闭上眼睛，微微地把头向后仰，把她体内深处最美妙的感觉释放出来。她的高潮就像暴风雨中的巨浪一样爆发，好像可以持续到永远，艾莎享受着安娜柔软的胸部在自己身上起伏的感觉。

高潮过去后，安娜把注意力转移到艾莎身上，很快艾莎就会到达自己的顶峰，她用双手托住艾莎的脸。

“看着我，你高潮时我想看着你的眼睛。”

安娜把双手放在艾莎的下背部，把她靠向自己，近一些，再近一些，将她推到了高潮的边缘。身下的急流让艾莎几乎无法承受，她努力为安娜睁开眼睛，在她到达的那一刻她大声地叫起来。

艾莎的身体和安娜的身体结合在一起，一波波的黑色浪潮吞没了天蓝色的虹膜，释放出一阵阵美丽的亚音速光。安娜看着艾莎沉溺在她蓝绿色的眼睛里，美丽的脸上洋溢着欣喜和幸福的表情；视线无法移开。

艾莎的呼吸逐渐变慢，安娜的臀部停止了摇动，她的手托着艾莎的脸。

“我爱你，我爱你，”艾莎大口喘着气，只能勉强说出这句话。

安娜松开她们的腿，在艾莎的头下放了一个枕头，帮着艾莎躺下，然后马上依偎在她身边。

她抬起一只手，和艾莎十指交握在一起，她们对着彼此微笑，温柔地亲吻。

“这太完美了，”艾莎小声地说道。

“是的。”

“我待会可能需要再来一次，”艾莎嘟囔道。如果怀孕没有让她总是想要更多，那真是太可惜了。

“悉听尊便，”安娜低声说着，用一个吻封上她的唇。


	21. 第二十五章

31周(7个月，妊娠晚期)

安娜的手机闹铃响的时候，明媚的夏日阳光已经透过卧室的窗户倾洒进来。她把闹铃设成Having My Baby而不是常规的闹钟的声音，是想要给艾莎一个惊喜，开启她全新的一天。

她甚至懒得关掉它，就让它一直播放，直到艾莎动了动身子，慢慢睁开眼睛，看到一双明亮的蓝绿色眼睛正兴奋地看着她。她揉了揉眼，花了一分钟才把睡意从眼里抹去，不过一听到歌词，她就知道为什么安娜的眼睛这么大，尤其是对于一个通常不喜欢早起的人来说。

这是开启新的一天最美好的方式，在歌声中醒来，最爱的人就在身旁，这首歌表达了安娜对她的容光焕发的怀着孩子的妻子的爱。艾莎深深地陷在蓬松的羽绒枕头里，捲曲起脚趾头，伸展着她的双腿，脸上露出了愉快的笑容，轻轻哼了一声。就在她觉得不能更完美的时候，安娜抚摸着艾莎的脸颊，甜甜地唱了几句，让金发女郎的心像鸟儿一样飞翔起来。

_Havin' my baby_ _（怀着我的孩子）_

_What a lovely way of sayin' How much you love me_ _（你用这样的方式说爱我，多么美好）_

安娜完全被艾莎迷住了，她蓝宝石般的眼睛闪闪发光，以至于她一度停止了歌唱。太阳照亮了她飘逸的金发，看起来有一种空灵的光芒。她灿烂的笑容，让她的脸颊看起来就像红彤彤的苹果，而当安娜继续宠爱她依然睡眼惺忪的妻子时，笑意就越浓。

_I can see it, face is glowin'_ _（我能看见你的脸上正闪耀着光芒）_

_I can see in your eyes_ _（我能从你的眼中看出来）_

_I'm happy you know it_ _（我很开心因为你知道）_

闹钟只持续了那么一会儿，歌声结束时，艾莎把手放在安娜的脸上，轻轻地吻了吻她。红头发的手伸进被子里放在艾莎的肚子上，沿着肚子的曲线向下滑去。

“哦，安娜，这真是太好了，”她嘟囔着，又给了红头发一个温柔的吻。

“我爱你。这就是我想要的。我们俩，彼此相爱，”艾莎小声地说道，完全被这一刻的幸福感冲昏了头脑。在这一刻，她感受到了前所未有的爱。这就是她所期望的。她和安娜，在等待她们的宝宝到来时，无可救药地爱着对方。

“我也爱你，但是闹钟可不是无缘无故的响的，如果我想要在去上生产课程之前给你做早饭，那就得赶紧了。”她最后吻了艾莎一下，然后跳下床，披上睡袍。

“你要做早餐？安娜，如果是这样的话，我至少要生五个孩子。”语气中毫无讽刺的意味，安娜不禁怀疑艾莎是不是在开玩笑。

“嗯，这一定就是他们警告过我们的额外的荷尔蒙吧。五个孩子？艾莎? ” 她笑着把睡袍系在纤细的腰间，向金发女郎投去难以置信的一瞥。

“别再抱怨荷尔蒙了。你知道你从来没有过这么性福过。你连续三个晚上都在喊我的名字，好像那是你临终遗言一样，难道是我弄错了?”艾莎像母狮子一样，四肢着地地爬到床边，露出一副怒气冲冲的样子，她很清楚这对安娜的影响。

安娜弯下身子逗她，用同样撩人的声调在艾莎耳边小声地说道。

“我知道有一样东西比我在这张床上能给你的任何肉体上的快乐都更让你喜欢。法式，吐司。”

她舔舔嘴唇，一想到法式吐司，艾莎的荷尔蒙就被稀释了，这确实比任何东西都更令人兴奋。

“哦，天啊，法式吐司听起来真是太太太太好吃了，”她说道，一想到温热的黄油和糖浆在嘴里融化，她就坐回到床上。

“还有草莓! ”安娜补了一句，脸上带着一丝邪恶的笑容，仿佛她这句话要把艾尔莎逼疯。

艾莎无法用语言来回答，她闭上眼睛，张大嘴巴，发出一种无可否认的幸福的声音。最近安娜的厨艺似乎左右了她。

安娜站在床边，倾身靠向艾莎，当艾莎睁开眼睛时，她正头朝下俯身在金发女郎的上方。

“听起来不错吧? ”安娜挑起眉毛问道。

艾莎用另一个吻做了回答，这是蜘蛛侠式的吻，她们的嘴唇上下颠倒。

“嗯......嫁给我吧，” 荷尔蒙涌过她的身体，艾莎叹了口气。

“我也想......但我已经嫁给了这只挪威雪狐......而她.. ...正怀着我的孩子! ”安娜又唱了起来，她一边迈着大步向门口走去，一边像百老汇的舞者一样挥舞着睡袍的带子，溜出艾莎的视线，一路上高歌地跳下楼梯。

“准备好了我叫你! ”安娜在楼下喊道。

徜徉在无尽的幸福海洋中，艾莎蜷缩在被子里，决定再躺五分钟，她闭上眼睛，咧着嘴笑，脸上露出阳光般灿烂的笑容。

————————————————

可怜的艾莎最喜欢的就是安娜做的饭菜，但是那天早上她既没有时间也没有空间吃下更多安娜做的美味法式吐司。

早饭后不久就得开始为医院的生产课程做准备。艾莎穿着舒适的瑜伽服，站在门口边上，一边用手摸着肚子，一边向安娜念着她们上课需要的东西。

“水、笔、比约曼医生的笔记、注册确认单、瑜伽垫，还有两个枕头。我车里有个瑜伽垫，所以我待会出去的时候会把它拿上。”

安娜着急忙慌地在屋子里跑来跑去，收拾好所有的东西，把它们塞进包里。

“枕头？我们是去上生产课程还是要去野营? ”安娜没好气地转过身，去卧室里拿枕头。

“我不知道，但如果还需要更多这样的东西，那我会是一个开心的露营者。”艾莎为自己的小笑话忍不住轻声笑了起来。她不是每天都能在斗嘴上赢过安娜。

听起来就像有一群大象从楼梯上冲下来，安娜双手抱着枕头回来了。

“不，别拿我们自己的枕头。它们要去满是细菌的医院，天知道我们要对它们做什么。请去客房里拿一些，”她眨了眨眼睫毛说道。

安娜越来越不耐烦，担心她们要迟到了，她转过身，一步跨两级地大步走上楼梯，拿回合适的枕头。

“这些您满意吗，陛下? ”安娜没好气地挖苦道。

“尽管你把我当作你的女王让我受宠若惊，但是你用那种语气说出来就少了点意思。然后，是的，这些都很完美。”

像个疯女人一样在房子里跑来跑去让安娜感到烦躁和沮丧，她对此嗤之以鼻，边翻了个白眼边打开门，朝车子走去。

艾莎急忙追上已经走到半路的安娜，拉着她的胳膊肘让她停下。

“嘿。我们能不能不要因为枕头这样的小事而破坏一个美好的早晨？我再说一遍，我再也不想争斗和吵架了。”她严肃地说道，嘴角下垂。

“对不起，我只是不想我们迟到。不再吵架。那都是过去的事了，我保证。”

“谢谢你。”艾莎松了一口气，露出了笑容。

“现在让我们去学习如何生孩子.....不给你用药......不让我在帮你度过难关时发疯。”

————————————————

“大家早上好。我是简·波特，接下来的六周我将是你们的教练。每对伴侣应该都拿到了一本手册，现在让我们翻到第十二页。今天上午我们将学习如何让你的身体为顺产做好准备。别担心，我会教给你们很多的方法，储备起来，迎接这个重要的日子。”

当简用她迷人的英国口音念储备时，安娜忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。艾莎好像根本没有注意到这一点，她已经埋头于手册中，一丝不苟地在页边空白处做着笔记。

“课程的第一部分，我们将做些练习，强化你的身体，为分娩做好准备。现在，各位伴侣请为妈妈们准备一个瑜伽垫，我们将从盆骨练习开始。”

虽然安娜很感激简说的是伴侣而不是爸爸，但她还是注意到，这个房间里唯一受益于这个词的人只有她自己。房间里还有另外九对夫妇，她们是唯一的同性伴侣。不仅如此，她还一直称艾莎为“妈妈”，而对于她们俩来说她们都是妈妈。这不仅让安娜陷入了尴尬的境地，而且她也很难控制自己曾经的嫉妒和冷漠情绪。

艾莎已经查过了，没有专门针对同性伴侣的课程，所以安娜做了个深呼吸，知道这是她们最好的选择。这是艾莎想要的，也是对她们的孩子最好的，所以她绷紧她漂亮的粉色上唇，摆出一副勇敢的样子，竭尽全力帮助艾莎进行练习。

“好的，妈妈们，这个练习你要做的就是挺起和放下背部，但是动作是由臀部完成而不是背部。如果你只记得一个动作，那记住这个就好了。这个练习不仅可以锻炼你的下背部和腹部肌肉，还可以减轻脊柱和血管的压力，同时帮助宝宝正确进入产道。伴侣们，你们的工作就是作为教练，鼓励妈妈们，可以把手放在妈妈的背上，帮助她集中注意力。”

安娜跪得更靠近一些，把手放在艾莎的背上，她的脸离金发女郎的脸很近。

“妈妈，现在感觉怎么样? ”安娜带着一丝讽刺地问道。

艾莎翻了个白眼，轻轻地摇了摇头。她也注意到了这个词，并且有点担心班里都是爸爸安娜会是什么感觉。

“我觉得自己就像只猫，”艾莎一边说着，一边继续流畅地拱着背。

“嗯，看起来不错......只是做的时候不要总是耸肩。我认为这应该是一种放松。”

“我会习惯你给我纠正错误的。”

简继续进行练习，她让每对伴侣先做一些下蹲练习，然后再开始凯格尔运动，这让安娜咯咯笑个不停，不得不用手捂住嘴以免太大声，而艾莎只能向安娜使眼色让她控制好自己。

课程的最后一部分是放松，安娜终于可以知道她们那些枕头要用来做什么了。她认真地听着简的话，按照她的指示去做，艾莎对她的努力感到高兴。

慢慢地她越来越投入到助产教练的角色中。这不仅让她可以全身心投入地去做的一些事情，也给了她一个目标，一个为之奋斗的东西。是的，艾莎将会是生孩子的人，但是她也将完全依赖于安娜，她将会成为艾莎或者医院有史以来最好的助产教练。

“现在，伴侣们，请在妈妈的头下放一个枕头，另一个枕头放在她的两腿之间，帮助她找到一个舒适的侧卧位置。”

安娜遵循着简的指导，在瑜伽垫的一头放了一个枕头，帮着艾莎左侧躺下，在她的两腿之间放了另一个枕头，确保她的舒服。她没有东张西望，去看其他的夫妇在做什么，因为这种照顾艾莎的方式对安娜来说太有吸引力了。没有安娜的帮助，艾莎越来越难以上下活动，她是不可或缺的，能够以这种亲密的方式宠爱和照顾艾莎，让她觉得她们被这堂课紧紧的栓在了一起。最不可思议的是，即使已经快七年了，她们仍然可以让对方屏住呼吸，让对方心动。

“你觉得舒服吗? ”安娜问道，检查着是否有任何不适的迹象。

“嗯。”艾莎沉浸于安娜给予她的每一丝关注中，她抬起头用梦幻般眼神看着她。

“这个练习的重点是尽可能放松。深呼吸，释放你的紧张感。感觉你身体的紧张或压力区域，然后释放它们。伴侣们，注意她们的肢体语言，看着她们的脸。有没有放松下来？你们可以用手抚摸妈妈的身体，鼓励她更放松。如果她们面部紧张，让她们知道哪里需要放松。”

艾莎靠在枕头上，闭上眼睛，试着按简说的去做，放松下来。她的臀部很紧，当安娜在她的肩膀和背部按摩的时候，她努力集中精力放松下背部周围的紧张肌肉。

“深呼吸......吐气。你的眉毛都皱起来了。来。”

安娜捧着艾莎的脸，用拇指轻轻地按摩她的眉弓，慢慢地让它们进入更放松的状态。当眉毛周围的皱纹消失后，安娜转向艾莎的额头，重复同样的动作，把紧绷的眉毛推到一边，消除压力。

在放松和深呼吸的过程中，艾莎感到一股暖意聚集在她的肚子里，然后扩散到全身，慢慢放松了下来。她的心怦怦直跳，她突然注意到自己的呼吸。当不小心从喉咙里发出一声轻柔的呻吟时，她意识到自己真的被唤醒了，于是马上睁开眼睛。

“你真的很享受。我能看出来，”安娜挑起眉毛看着艾莎，得意洋洋地笑着说。

课程结束后，艾莎故意拖拖拉拉地收拾她们的东西，这样她们成为了最后离开的伴侣。她们走出门时，她拍了拍安娜的肩膀。

“你能在外面等我吗? 就一会儿? 我想问简一些事。”

“好的，我就在这儿。”安娜靠在墙上，抱着枕头，她曲起腿，用脚抵着墙。

教室里，简正在桌子旁忙着收拾她的资料和剩下的手册，艾莎走进去，来到她跟前。

“哦......啊，别提醒我... ...艾拉? ”简试着回想起艾莎的名字。

“是艾莎，我想问你一些事情。我的妻子在怀孕期间经历了很多事情，这个课程很棒，但我知道她作为这个房间里唯一的女助产教练一定会感到不舒服。让她觉得自己也是妈妈，可以尽可能多地参与进来，这对我和她来说都很重要，你明白我的意思吗。”

简的眼睛微微睁大，饶有兴趣地等着艾莎继续。

“我想问的是......你或其他任何人能不能私下教授这门课程。钱不是问题，我只是想给她最好的。”

简露出理解的笑容，从口袋里掏出一张卡片。

“我有时也会在家里为伴侣教授这些课程。如果你有兴趣，我可以在卡片背面写上我的收费标准，我非常乐意做一些安排。”

简把卡片翻过来，把她的信息写在背面。简这么善解人意，并且愿意灵活变通，艾莎几乎要哭了，她的脸上洋溢着喜悦和无比的幸福。

简盖上笔帽，把卡片递给艾莎，艾莎接过卡片，立刻把它紧紧地贴在自己的心上，她知道这一定会让安娜高兴的。

“谢谢你。”艾莎高兴地小声说道，然后转身朝门口走去。

“我会和你联系的，来做一些安排。再次谢谢你。你不知道这对她和我来说有多重要。”艾莎带着温柔的笑容，挥挥手，走出门，回到走廊，安娜正不耐烦地靠着墙壁坐在地板上。

“啊，终于。好了吗? ”安娜懒洋洋地从地板上爬起来，抱怨道。

“好了。”艾莎兴奋得两眼放光，踮着脚尖蹦来蹦去。

“怎么了? 你这么兴奋。”

“我让她来我们家教课，只有你和我，没有其他伴侣。”

“那很好......但是为什么呢? ”

“因为我不想让你觉得不舒服，只有你既是教练又是妈妈。安娜，除了你，其它人都是爸爸，考虑到我们经历了这么多事，我想要做些改变，而简也愿意帮助我们。”

艾莎靠得更近，依偎在安娜紧紧抱着的枕头上。

“这门课是为了我们俩，不仅仅是我自己。我爱你......让我为你这么做吧。”她的手顺着安娜的头发滑下，手指夹起一条辫子，温柔地吻了一下安娜，想要说服她。

“这确实让我感觉好多了。我不想撒谎，这是让我有点困扰。谢谢你。”

——————————————

葡萄糖的测试结果出来了，安娜和艾莎就像热恋中的情人一样，紧紧地依偎在比约曼医生办公室里的沙发上，她们手牵着手，安娜的拇指在艾莎的指关节上转圈圈。

“嗨，你们好。那么，这很快，因为我今天还有别的事情要忙。你的血糖测试结果显示一切正常，没有妊娠糖尿病的迹象。”

艾莎松了一口气，她没有意识到自己一直都握着安娜的手，而且把安娜的手捏得有点紧。

“还有，有一点小状况，就是我们办公室的另一位医生，也是你的后备医生，要出城两个星期，你可能一时半会没有机会见到他，所以我想今天让他接手，和你们碰个面。没问题吧? ”

她们互相看着对方，感觉有点不舒服，但也都觉得这没什么大不了的。

“我没问题，”安娜乐观地回答道。她喜欢认识新朋友，所以和艾莎相比，这对她来说不是什么大问题。

“是的，我想我们今天可以这样安排。反正我预产期的时候你会在吧，所以，这只是走个形式，对吧? ”艾莎犹疑地问道。

“是的，但也不是。我总是尽力陪伴我的病人，但是你永远不知道孩子会发生什么情况。总有意外发生，所以只是为了以防万一，我们要做好万全的准备，你不会想到了那天才见到你的后备医生。”

两人一言不发，点点头表示同意。

“好的，那么，我让他过来，然后我们就可以开始你的检查了。”比约曼医生给了她们一个安慰的笑容，他发现在他离开房间时她们俩看起来都有点紧张。

安娜能感觉到艾莎手心的汗，她充满爱意地紧紧握住她的手，帮助她放松心情。

“只是今天而已，艾莎。我就在这里，所以放松，开开心心地认识一个新朋友吧。”

一声巨大的敲门声响起，把这两个女人吓了一跳。

“下午好，女士们，我是汉斯·韦斯特加德医生。很高兴见到你们。”一个男人一手拿着艾莎的病历另一手伸向艾莎，要与她握手。

突然之间，艾莎发现自己动不了了，就好像他的出现使他们变成了具有相同磁极的磁铁，互相排斥。一种恶心的感觉涌进她的胃窝，她知道这个名字和那些鬓角，这一切都那么诡异的似曾相识。她不情愿地伸出指尖，他冷冷地和她握了一下手。

“你一定是——”

他的眼睛迅速地扫了一眼表格上的名字。

“-艾莎，”他很快地握了下她的手，甚至没有和她对视，这让艾莎松了一口气。

“还有......哦，天哪，这位阳光仙子是谁? 你一定是艾莎的......妹妹吧? ”他用一种让人恶心的欢快语气问道。

安娜被轮廓分明而又迷人的汉斯吓了一跳。不是说她喜欢男人，但她心里暗想，如果她再次变成异性恋，她一定会喜欢汉斯的。更别提，他还是一名医生。

他们相视一笑，热切地看着对方，艾莎觉得自己快要吐了。

她看着他，认真地看着他。瘦削的脸两侧是浓密的鬓角，跟小胡子差不多。红褐色头发梳得整整齐齐，这是她第一次看到像夕阳一样红的头发感到不寒而栗。他看安娜的眼神让她浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，希望他脸上的红晕是酒晕，而不是为了讨好她的妻子

“妻子! 她是我——我的妻子，”艾莎喊道，迅速地想要恢复镇静。

”看来有人有严重的... ”

“荷尔蒙! ”安娜插话道。

“这就是我要说的! ”汉斯欢快地说道。

艾莎难以置信地摇摇头。这不是真的吧。他们俩看起来随时都可能唱起歌来，而现在他们还在拿她开玩笑，这让她火冒三丈，她发誓她的耳朵都要开始冒烟了。而他们俩似乎都没有注意到，因为他们正在忙着傻笑，互相挤眉弄眼。

“这是怎么回事？你也是红头发! ”汉斯用拇指和食指顺着安娜的一缕红发捋了捋，艾莎确定一定以及肯定这违反了某种医患准则。

当他们结束了因发色而起的寒暄后，把目光移向艾莎，发现她抱着双臂，一脸怒容，他们赶紧清清嗓子，彼此拉开距离。

“那么......”汉斯说道，把注意力转回到艾莎身上。她发现他的整个面部表情和语调在与她交流后发生了变化。

“艾莎。艾莎·阿伦黛尔。”他说出她名字的方式证实了她先前的猜想。就是他，而他也认出了她。

“我们来谈谈你的生产计划吧。只是为了以防万一，在你分娩时要由我来接手，这样我们就可以有所准备。”他拿出一个小记事本和一支笔，开始记录，并尽可能地避免与艾莎的眼神接触。

“嗯，我们还没有想好所有的细节，但我打算顺产和-”很快被汉斯打断了。

“对不起，你说的是顺产吗？她总是这么傲慢吗? ”他转过身，带着令人作呕的傻笑问安娜。

“你知道顺产不会给你发奖牌。女人可以使用硬膜外麻醉，以你的身材，如果你只能剖腹产我也不会觉得奇怪。”他用他的笔挥来挥去，指着艾莎苗条的身材。

她感到心烦意乱，重新整理了思绪，怒气冲冲地反驳道。反正他也不喜欢她，所以为什么要纵容他？

“除非我们在产房里相遇，否则这不由你来决定，我并没有征求你对我、对我的妻子、对我的孩子或对我的身体的专业意见，如果你能保留你对我的计划的意见，我会感激不尽。明白了吗? ”她厉声说道。

汉斯继续在他的笔记本上记录。

“顺产。明白了。还有什么? ”他淡淡地说。

“安娜想帮忙接生孩子，剪脐带，然后把她给我。另外，我想要延迟脐带夹紧。还有，不要用眼药水或眼药膏，不要注射维生素 k，不要过度擦拭婴儿，她要一直和我们在一起。不要送去育婴室。我们还要在脐带血库保存脐带血。”

“你是嬉皮士吗？这些干预措施的存在是有原因的，谁都不想有什么事情砸在自己手里，对吧? ”

“当然不。这就是为什么我一直在研究这些决定，而且咨询了我的私人医生。我爱我的女儿，所以我要确保她可以得到最好的照顾。把这些写在你的小本子上，”端起架子用她的手指指着他的笔记本。

“那就这样吧。”他按了一下笔，把笔记本塞回口袋里。

“在我们开始检查之前，你得换上病服，”他边说边走向一个放满整齐叠好的医院病服的柜子。

“病服！我来这里的整整七个月了，都没穿过病服。”她觉得他这么做只是为了刁难她，不过暗自庆幸安娜似乎没有注意到他们相互嘲弄的前因后果。

“这是标准程序。不是所有人都无视规则。能不能配合下，我可没有一整天的时间在这耗。”

他递给她一件难看的粉蓝色病服，上面画着红色和蓝色的钻石，这是她有生以来第一次对她的标志性颜色感到讨厌。

“你换好衣服后我就回来。安娜，等着的时候要不要喝点水或什么的? ”

艾莎对此嗤之以鼻，边抖开病服。她都已经怀孕了，他除了一件难看的病服，就没给过她好脸色。而且他在对安娜迷恋个什么劲？在她们两人的眼里他就像有双重人格，只不过安娜的眼被蒙蔽了，看不到这一点，被人奉承通常都会这样。

“哦，不用了，谢谢你。”她对汉斯笑了笑，两人对视了一会儿。艾莎目瞪口呆地瞪着她们，眉毛拧成了尖尖的V形。

“那好吧，”汉斯边回答，边带着讨厌的笑容关上门。

“哇哦，我喜欢比约曼医生，但作为替补，我得说他还不错。”安娜一直盯着汉斯刚刚走出去的那扇门，眼神茫然的说道。

“你在开玩笑吧。我从来没见过能让我这么快起鸡皮疙瘩的人。你是怎么了? ”

“你什么意思? ”安娜反驳道。

“我什么意思？你一直目不转睛地盯着他看。他一走进房间，我就变成了隐形人。”艾莎把衣服脱下，整齐地叠好，放在旁边的椅子上，然后把胳膊伸进病服里，从脖子后面和背后把病服系好。

“他性格很好阿，我不知道怎么说，和他在一起我觉得很舒服。他很亲切，”她的眼神游离到幻想的世界中。

“性格？你只不过见到他五分钟。你能对一个刚认识的人的性格作出什么准确的判断? ”

“当没有荷尔蒙影响你的心态时这就没那么难，”安娜比她预想的要更严厉的怨怪道。

尽管她们对韦斯特加德医生的看法不同，但在安娜的话像子弹一样击中艾莎之前，她们的谈话一直都保持着一种戏谑的调侃口吻。这很伤人，但她并没有立即回击，她知道这句话不全是错的，也许这就是为什么一开始会觉得那么受伤的原因。安娜不知道发生了什么，艾莎也不打算在这个办公室里告诉她。

“安娜，我不喜欢他，就算你喜欢他，也不意味着我必须喜欢他。”就好像他一直在外面偷听，她的话音刚落汉斯就回来了。

“嗯，不能说它能衬你的肤色，但至少可以让我的工作更轻松，”汉斯指着那件病服，幸灾乐祸地笑着说道。

即使艾莎确实讨厌这件病服，但大家都一直跟她说，蓝色和她白皙的皮肤和天蓝色的眼睛最搭。这是挪威最好的服装设计师说的。汉斯对她穿什么好看根本一窍不通。

“躺下，把脚放在脚蹬上，这样我们就能检查你的宫高了。”

_**「宫高？」** _ _他的语气很冷淡，她发誓他这样只是因为他喜欢自己的声音。她更喜欢比约曼医生的_ _“_ _让我们检查一下你的子宫，看看宝宝怎么样了_ _”_ _。_

艾莎觉得自己就好像坐在某种中世纪的酷刑工具上，她很不情愿地把脚放在冰冷的脚蹬上，而且把双膝并拢，尽可能保持遮盖。她最讨厌的就是他不请自来地检查她病服下裸露的身体。

她向后靠在检查台上，一句话也没说，汉斯伸出手，沿着她胸腔下方的子宫顶部触摸，触摸比她预想的更用力，她痛得抽搐了一下。他沿着她子宫顶部曲线慢慢移动，每次把手按进她的体腔时都更用力，直到她再也忍受不了。

“嗷! ”她叫道，一阵剧烈的疼痛穿过她的肋骨，她向后退缩。

“你的胸腔很窄，很难精确测量。你可能会感到一些轻微的压力和不舒服。”

_**「放屁** _ _**!** _ _**」** _ _她在心里怒吼。_

汉斯重新调整他手的位置，这一次他身体前倾，在她的肋骨和子宫之间扭动着他的手，撕心裂肺的痛使得艾莎皱起了脸。

“哦，天哪，安娜！噢! ”当汉斯把手压进去更深时，她疼得叫出了声，泪水涌上她的眼眶。

“我想你大概是怀孕......31周了，”汉斯一边说着，一边松开双手，艾莎疲惫地地倒在检查台上，紧紧捂着他按过的地方。

“有什么情况要汇报或需要注意的吗? ”他背对着她，在她的病历上潦草地写着。

艾莎疼得喘不上气，甚至没法回答他的问题。

“嗯......哦，天哪，疼死我了，我-我一直有轻微的宫缩，每次宫缩的时候，她都会用力推，我不知道是怎么回事。感觉像是假性宫缩，但我不确定。”

“如果你有假性宫缩，那你可能也有扩张，而且可能处于早产阶段。也许我们应该检查一下，看看你是否有扩张。”

汉斯说话的时候背对着检查台，当他转过身的时候，手里拿着一个窥镜，这让艾莎很害怕。他坐在台下面的凳子上，另一只手放在她的膝盖上，把她的腿分开。

“如果可以的话......”把她的腿又分开一点。

“不，不可以! ”艾莎迅速合拢双腿，汉斯差点没来得及把脸转开，几乎要被她的膝盖打到头。艾莎受够了，她交叉起双脚，坐起来，虽然有些慌乱，但仍然控制住了局面。

“对不起，我知道你在当班，这应该是一个机会去... ”

她说不出话，她不知道到底发生了什么事，更不用说这次会面的目的是什么。

“——彼此熟悉一下，但如果我真的需要检查，我更希望是由我自己的医生检查，由和我已经建立了专业关系的医生来检查。”

她的眼神坚定，满脸严肃地看着他，她的双腿紧紧地并拢在一起，比水手结还要紧。汉斯抱着双臂站起来，皱起眉头，眯起翠绿色的眼睛，眉头间留下了一道皱纹。她挫败了他在这场小小的权力斗争中领先的风头，这让他很不爽。他不情愿地扒下手上的乳胶手套扔进垃圾桶，整理了一下自己的白大褂，大步走向门口。

“我去看看能不能给你安排一下。要知道，你不是今天这里唯一的病人，”他声音粗哑而低沉，随手关上身后的门。

“艾莎，这有什么大不了的？他是个医生。你一直都在接受检查，甚至在你怀孕之前。你怎么了? ”

“我怎么了？你怎么了？我觉得我好像打扰了你的约会。”恰到好处地歪曲了安娜的话。

“这太荒谬了！我只是想表示友好。我不知道你知不知道，但我碰巧善于与人交往，人们似乎自然而然地喜欢我。”

艾莎摇摇头，因为她知道到底发生了什么，只是现在还不能向安娜解释。

“我想你是在吃醋，”安娜说道。

“哈! 吃什么醋? 我的同性恋妻子和一个自卑的医生? ”

“嗯......是的。你只是因为他更关注我而发脾气。你能怪他吗？和我在一起更有趣阿。”

汉斯又一次在最不方便打断别人的时候探出头来。

“比约曼医生马上就来。艾莎，我真心祝愿你一切顺利，希望一切都能按计划进行，不会发生任何状况，这样我们就不会再有交集了，这是为了你好。”

他关上门时，她点点头，微微笑了下。他说话的方式让她突然感到恐惧。仿佛他这番沾沾自喜的话语具有某种可以诅咒她完美的生产计划的魔力一样。

又有人敲门，比约曼医生走了进来。

“嘿，我听说有人有假性宫缩? ”他走过去站在艾莎旁边，用温柔而有力的声音说道。一看到他，艾莎就松了一口气，她情不自禁地展开双臂抱着他宽阔的胸膛。

“请不要让我不得不启用他作为我的替补医生。在接下来的十个星期里，你都不能离开这个社区。你知道吗？没有你我没办法生孩子。”

比约曼医生被艾莎突然流露出来的感情吓了一跳，他拍拍她的背，但当她拒绝放手时，他只好抱了抱她。安娜坐在沙发上看着这一切，哈哈大笑起来。

“你还吃我的醋？看看你，你被他搂在怀里，求他不要离开你。说你没有他就不能生孩子。去开个房吧，艾莎！”

艾莎震惊地发现自己确实被她的医生抱着，安娜不知道哪一个速度更快；是艾莎脸上升起的红晕，还是她整个身体缩回检查台。

“放轻松。他是大大的泰迪熊，没有人会责怪你。我只是想逗逗你。很抱歉把你拉下水了，比约曼医生，但她这是活该。”

“不管怎么样，假性宫缩。让我来看看，”他说道，回到正题。

艾莎把腿从检查台上挪开，向下滑到比约曼医生面前。

“嗯，看起来她还没有出来，所以你没有扩张。有没有注意到有粘液分泌? ”

“没有。”

“那可能就是假性宫缩，你的身体在为那个重要的日子做练习。她推是因为她很有领土意识，喜欢独占她的空间，所以她只是在与子宫收紧做斗争。我要提醒你，她出生后这一点可能不会改变。我做了这一行很久了，宝宝小时候的行为几乎和他们在子宫里的行为一样。她似乎知道自己想要什么，而且非常执着地想要达到自己的目的。你们可有得忙了，但我相信你们俩肯定能应付得来。”他微笑着拍拍艾莎的胳膊，然后把视线投向安娜，也向安娜露出了同样温暖的微笑。

“今天我代韦斯特加德医生向你道歉。他是一位杰出的内科医生，只是口碑不是来自于他对病人的态度。我在你预产期前后没有计划出行，不然我不会收你作病人。”

“我怎么想并不重要，不过你们俩我都喜欢，只是我不是那个要生孩子的人。”

“不，你要生孩子了，虽然不是生理上的。你会经历每一次宫缩，你的工作其实比我的更重要，因为除了你，没有人能帮助艾莎度过这个难关。说到艾莎，如果你想的话，你可以脱掉那个难看的衣服了，如果不介意你可以在这换回你的衣服。”

感觉到安娜需要振作一下精神，他走到沙发那里，坐在她对面的咖啡桌上，而艾莎在一个更衣屏风后面换衣服。

“你想在她出生的时候接住她，对吗? ”

安娜点点头，把一缕头发塞到耳后。

“你还想剪断脐带，把她交给艾莎，对吗? ”

想到这个不可思议的时刻，安娜的脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。

“到时我会帮助你，但是当你的孩子出生时，你会是第一个抱她的人，会由你把她放在艾莎怀里。你妻子第一次看到你的孩子的那一刻，她的表情你永远都不会忘记的。”

突然想要拥抱他的冲动像闪电一样击中了安娜，现在是她展开双臂抱着他，在他的肩膀上小声说着谢谢你。

艾莎从屏风后面走出来，整理了一下她飘逸的长裙。

“去开个房吧，安娜，”她开玩笑地嘲笑道，一边穿上她的鞋子。

安娜一动不动，不屑一顾地向艾莎挥挥手，头还贴在比约曼医生的肩膀上，他对艾莎笑了笑，耸了耸肩，然后向她微微招手，让她过来，邀请她加入安娜不愿停下的拥抱派对。

艾莎傻笑着跳过去，投入比约曼医生的怀抱，他们依偎在一起。

“这样虽然有违我的职业道德，我甚至不应该告诉你们。但是你们是我最喜欢的病人。”

——————————————————

回家的路上可以说有点尴尬，艾莎知道她们到家后她就要和安娜谈谈。她看着窗外掠过的树木，听着安娜跟着收音机哼着歌，陷入了沉思。真是倒霉透顶，她们的预约产检竟然发生了让人难以相信的巧合。世界怎么这么残酷？随意扭曲命运，真是讽刺极了。

她们一进门，安娜就径直走向厨房准备午餐，就好像她比艾莎要饿。

当艾莎慢慢走进厨房时，三明治已经做好了一半，安娜在享受她的快乐时光。安娜把最后一片生菜放在叠很高的三明治上后，抬起头来看到艾莎，脸上带着不安的表情，双臂抱着自己，这是她有话要说但又太紧张而不敢说出口时的动作。回家的路上她一直都很安静，安娜猜想这可能和汉斯有关。

“饿了吗? ”安娜指着散落在厨房中岛上制作三明治的材料问道。她已经从上回逼艾莎的那件事中吸取了教训，所以她只是想开启个话题。

“安娜，我要和你谈谈今天在比约曼医生那发生的事。是关于韦斯特加德医生。”她站在中岛的另一边，但为了不要有隔阂，她走到了安娜身旁。

“关于你多讨厌他? ”

“不是。是的，我是不喜欢他，但，我是认真的。我要跟你解释一下，因为还有另外一些事你不知道。”

“好吧，”听到艾莎认真的语气，她顾不上自己的三明治了。

艾莎还在纠结于从哪里说起，她紧紧地抱着自己，若有所思地叹了口气，安娜忧虑地等在一旁。

“在你知道自己只喜欢女人之前，你和多少男人在一起过? ”

安娜懵了，完全措手不及，她想了想艾莎的问题，纠结着是应该告诉她一个确切的数字，还是一个大概的估计。大概的估计可能更好，她想。

“我不知道。几个吧。但那是在高中的时候。”

安娜又等了一会儿，艾莎缓缓地吸了一口气，放下双臂，垂在身旁。

“现在问我同样的问题。”

她不禁觉得艾莎在引导她们走上一条她知道自己可能不想走的路。谈论自己的妻子和多少人睡过并不是她喜欢的话题，但这就是她们现在在做的事。

“在你知道自己只喜欢女人之前，你和多少男人在一起过? ”她迟疑地、断断续续地问道，艾莎还没回答，她就畏缩了。

“一个。”

艾莎的答案就像锤子一样砸在安娜的头上，一切都变得清晰起来，这让她非常沮丧。

“等一下，你要说的和我想的一样吗? ”她一脸错愕。

“你和汉斯上过床? ! ”

她用手拍着自己的脸颊，想要阻止她脑海里浮现出来的画面。

“安娜，那是很久以前的事了，而且不是你想的那样......完全不是。”

安娜仍然处于震惊之中，她张着嘴，好不容易才让它恢复正常机能，吐出一句话。

“好吧，现在告诉我所有的事情！你们约会过？多少次？这是怎么发生的？恶，等一下，可能我不想知道这些。哦，天啊。”她的手紧紧地捂着肚子，突然间她不觉得饿了。

“不是那样的。完全不是。这也许就是我对这段记忆感到害怕的原因吧。首先，你知道的，我过去就像是生活在温室中，而且一开始和人打交道并不多。所以，当我上大学的时候，我就可以......去探索更多。这件事很简单，我在一个聚会上，喝了很多酒，然后遇到了一个医学院的家伙，然后就这样了。这没有一个好的结果，也不值得去回想，它只是巩固了我对女性的偏爱。后来大家说起他时，都说是他把我变成了同性恋，虽然我以前就是这样，但我想他应该是对此心怀怨恨吧。”

“而现在他是我们孩子出生时的后备医生。他一直在吹嘘自己。我以为我喜欢他，然后我发现他上了我妻子! ”

“安娜......不要这样，”艾莎恳求道，不想事情变得更糟。

“不要哪样? ! 不要有一个再正常不过的反应? ”

“这和在杂货店遇到你的前任没有什么不同，事实上我们确实遇到过，还记得吗？只是她不是下一个等着给我们接生孩子的人，但这绝不是我的错。”

安娜看起来稍微冷静下来了，她们都做了个深呼吸。她们就不能喘口气吗？

“其实我还有一些事情要告诉你，我从来没有跟你说过，它应该会让你感觉好些，不会更糟。”

安娜翻了个白眼，迫不及待地想知道艾莎接下来要说什么。

“好吧，”安娜干脆地回答。

“你还记得我们在一起时的第一次吗? ”艾莎的语气轻松多了，她想到这段回忆就脸红了起来。

“嗯。在我以前的公寓。”现在她们俩的脸都红了，早把汉斯抛在了脑后。

“然后我们做了什么? ”

“呃......让我想想。那天晚上我们一起吃了饭，看电影，我不记得看了什么电影，因为我们大部分时间都在阳台上亲热。最后，在我等了将近一个月之后，我们第一次做爱了。那真的很美好，而且不只是第一次。”安娜笑了笑。

“嗯，那对我来说也很特别，不过那天晚上.....。

艾莎走近一些，握住安娜的手，拇指轻轻地摩挲着，微微一笑。

“ ...那天晚上是我第一次...和别人达到高潮。”

“等一下，你是说以前从来没有? ”她很吃惊，对于艾莎，在其他的时候安娜可以让她连着好几次达到高潮，而她竟然在大学毕业之前都没有体验过。

“好吧，也不完全是第一次。我也得先了解自己的身体，但是没错。你和我的第一次，是我第一次和另一个人达到高潮。”

安娜看起来就好像意外地获得了某个令人垂涎的奖项，某种程度来说确实是那样。正如艾莎所说的，她觉得好多了，而不是更糟。

“哦，我的天哪，真的吗? 你直到21岁才和别人达到高潮? ”

“就像我说的，我过着过度保护的生活。其他时候，我都太紧张或者给自己太多的压力，总是想取悦她们而不是我自己。每次我和别人在一起的时候，我都会这样想，所以从来没有发生过。但是和你在一起...是完全不一样的。我完全被你迷住了。你那么美丽，我知道我爱你胜过任何人。当发生的时候...真是太棒了，太完美了。而且你好好想想，从那以后，除了你，我就没有和别人在一起过，所以你是唯一一个能让我高潮的人。”

艾莎的坦诚让安娜莫名其妙地激动起来，她兴奋地轻轻拍手，踮起脚跳了起来。

“还有你自己，不过还是。我感到非常...荣幸。真不敢相信我竟然不知道。现在回想起来更有意义了，因为我一直以为你在床上都是那么大声。我是说，你就是像在教堂里一样，不停地说“哦，天啊”

艾莎的脸更红了，她笑了笑，知道大声只是保守的说法。那天晚上安娜彻底震撼了她，而从那以后她就一直都这样。

“所以，我希望你不要因为近九年前发生的事情而生我的气，也可以明白今天为什么这么不舒服。我向上帝许愿我再也不想见到他了。”

“我想我也不喜欢我的大脑强迫我想象你们俩的画面，但我不能拿你遇见我之前发生的事情来和你过不去。就像你说的，这没有任何意义。而且这也意外地提升了我的信心，因为我知道我是唯一一个让你真正打开身心的人。等一下，听起来不太对。呃，就像Lady Gaga唱的，是让你到达了荣耀的边缘的人。”

艾莎咯咯地笑着，双臂环抱着安娜的腰，亲了亲她的额头，感谢她的幸运星，整个事情没有像她担心的那样糟糕。

“没错，确实是到了边缘。”


	22. 第二十六章

32周(8个月，妊娠晚期)

“我们还有好多事情要做，”安娜哀叹道，她和艾莎看着才完工一半的儿童房。

还有两个月，而她们给宝宝准备的东西只有一张哺乳椅，一张摇椅，和一张地毯。幸好房间已经粉刷过了。

“我们还得赶紧把注册的事情弄好。蒂安娜和梅莉达说，她们希望可以尽快发出邀请。”艾莎的脑子在疯狂地运转，想要列出她们所需要的东西的清单，但发现如果改为列出她们不需要的东西的清单那会轻松得多。

刚怀孕时，她们觉得时间还多的是。而现在，随着预产期的临近，她们似乎已经没有时间了，而且还得是孩子没有早产的情况下。一个这么小的人儿怎么会需要这么多东西呢？

“我们要定一个计划。我们不可能一个周末就能搞定所有的东西，但我们周六可以解决一部分。尤其是家具。我们还什么都没有。我们要把宝宝放在哪儿？我们要在哪给宝宝换尿片？我们连尿片都没有。我们连名字也没有。我要坐下来。”艾莎陷入了恐慌，她感到头晕目眩，一下瘫倒在椅子上，后仰着头，盯着素白的天花板，想从乏味的单调中获取些安慰。

这可不像艾莎的作风。她总是冷静、沉着，对所有事情都胸有成竹，是安娜认识的人中最有条理的。但怀孕耗尽了她的能量，她只能对一切放任自流，而现在压力越来越大，她因为压力过大开始全身发颤。

她坐在儿童房的哺乳椅上来回晃，双手按着额头，不知道她们怎样才能及时为宝宝做好一切准备。

“我们已经知道我们需要的是什么。我看到了你办公室里婴儿目录上的那些小圈圈和小红心。我们只要准备好那些就可以了，”安娜大声鼓励着艾莎。对她来说没有什么是完成不了的。

安娜跪在艾莎的两腿间，轻轻地摩挲着她的大腿，想出一个计划来安抚她可怜而又烦躁的妻子。

“你来列出我们需要的东西的清单，一个是我们要去买的，一个是你想放到注册列表的东西，然后我们周六就去购物。我们可以去诺德斯特龙买你看上的东西，比如妈咪包和婴儿用品。”安娜一边说，一边继续用双手安抚艾莎的神经，她的身体在她的抚摸下放松下来。荷尔蒙就像是个不定时的炸弹，随时都可能失控，不过安娜对如何应对这种情况已经了然于心。艾莎想要什么就给她什么。别问。

“真的吗? ”一提到购物，她的声音欢快起来。

“当然。该好好犒劳你一下啦，”安娜回答道，还开玩笑地挠起艾莎的痒痒，想要看到她的笑容，融化在她的笑声里。

“那你想要的东西怎么办? ”歪着她的脑袋。

“这样，我们早上去购物中心，下午去玩具反斗城，可以吗? ”安娜点点头，伸出她的手。

“就这么定了。”

————————————————

周六早上，安娜又忘了要等艾莎，她跳进车里发动了引擎，而艾莎还在努力地把自己挪到乘客座位上；她纤细的胳膊抓着车窗，正准备从车的一侧上车。

“对不起，我应该帮你一把的，”安娜懊恼地说，并伸出手拉着艾莎。

“没关系。我那四磅重的乘客让我一天比一天重，”她气喘吁吁，一屁股坐在座位上。看着艾莎上气不接下气的样子，安娜简直以为艾莎是绕着街区跑了一圈，但话又说回来，她肚子里有个孩子，所有的东西都挤着她的肺，所以这肯定会影响到她的体力，或者说会让她体力不济。

“先去Pottery Barn Kids，然后是诺德斯特龙，然后是玩具反斗城，对吧? ”安娜掰着手指数着这些地方，和艾莎确认最后的行程安排。

“是的。中间在某个地方吃午餐。还有冰沙，巧克力，还有-”想到商场里的美食，艾莎口水都快要流出来了。

“没问题。你想要吃遍整个美食广场。我们到那之后，你想要什么我们就给你买什么。”

安娜对艾莎露出灿烂的笑容，然后戴上墨镜，弄了弄她的刘海，把车开出车道，和她的新车还处于热恋期。

安娜开上高速匝道时，艾莎在调卫星广播，想要找到一个好听的电台。

“噢，我喜欢这首歌。每次播这首歌的时候她就会开始跳舞，”艾莎兴奋地说道，她用手摸着肚子，看看宝宝是否真的认出了这首歌。

了解宝宝对音乐的喜好成为了艾莎上下班路上最喜欢的事情。当播放的是宝宝喜欢的歌曲时总是会引起胎动，这会让艾莎幻想她在里面做什么。而如果播放的是宝宝不喜欢的歌曲，宝宝就会在里面转身，尽可能远离声音，艾莎会觉得自己的胃好像变成了洗衣机，她通常会冲着艾莎胸腔的右边，那里是她最喜欢的栖息处。有时，宝宝会用力挤在那里，以至于艾莎能够清楚地看到孩子的后背突出于肚子上的轮廓。

“这是什么歌? ”安娜皱起眉，努力想要辨认出这首歌，但她想不出来。

“你没听过吗？这是瑞塔·奥拉的《I Will Never Let You Down》。”艾莎已经完全陶醉于少女情怀中，还跟着哼唱起来，她动作夸张地撩起头发，对着安娜和汽车后视镜摆出性感的表情。安娜不知道艾莎是真的喜欢这首歌，还是只是想看看她难以抗拒的魅力会不会引起一场事故。

“When you're feeln' low on love, I'll be what you're dreaming of. Oh, oh, I will never let you down（当你感觉爱火就快要熄灭，我会化身变成你最爱的模样，Oh,oh,我不会让你失望的）。”艾莎还在唱，脸上洋溢着满满的喜悦。

怀着八个月大的宝宝也不能阻止艾莎像闪亮巨星一样在她的座位上跳舞；她闭着眼睛跟着歌唱，安娜发誓她的声音比原唱还要好听。当她看到穿着可爱的夏日孕妇装的艾莎在向后晃动肩膀时，让她的眼睛保持盯着眼前的路简直是天大的困难。

然后艾莎还开始向她抛起了媚眼，从长长的睫毛下偷偷看她，安娜的脑海里已经浮现出自己在向警察解释事故是怎么发生的画面，当艾莎眨着睫毛，美丽的嘴唇唱出这些歌词时，她绝对没有办法抵抗艾莎的魅力。

_**「** _ _**走高速真不是个好主意。我应该走小路。集中注意力，安娜。** _ _**」** _

谢天谢地，她们最终安全到达了商场，还占用了很多宝贵的购物时间在停车场里漫无目的地寻找停车位。在终于找到停车位后，艾莎一路小跑着冲向商场，这回轮到安娜要努力跟上她的步伐了。

一看到购物中心的入口，她蓝色的大眼睛就变亮了，为这一天终于到来而兴奋不已。她带齐了她的信用卡，已经准备好要在她们的第一次婴儿用品购物之旅中把钱包里的每一张卡都刷爆。她筹备了好几个月，从挑选儿童房的家具到所有其他的婴儿必需品，现在终于要让这一切都变成现实了。

安娜赶上艾莎狂热的步伐，挽着她的胳膊，希望能让她冷静下来，艾莎正走向Pottery Barn Kids，打算从购买家具开始。

“你带你的平板了吗? ”安娜喘着气说道，想要稳住艾莎。

“当然。”艾莎已经把设计板上想买的东西都发到了她的平板上，还有她在商场里想买的东西的清单。

才到商店的门口她们就已经被镇住了，所有商品都那么的可爱。安娜正想停下来看一看商店门口搭建的火车模型，但很快被艾莎拖走了，艾莎势不可挡地继续往后面的家具区走去。

“就是这个。这是我想要的。你喜欢吗? ”艾莎把手轻轻地放在一张漂亮的乳白色婴儿床的一侧，婴儿床摆在配套的换尿布台和梳妆台中间。她的眼睛炯炯有神，露出了安娜很久都没看到的幸福神情。她真的变成了更出色的女人，她会成为有史以来最有爱心、最体贴的母亲。尽管这次怀孕有时会让艾莎显得有些愚钝，但也会让她表现出更自信，更有教养的一面。安娜在一堆婴儿床中间呆住了，为艾莎在她面前绽放出来的光彩惊叹不已。

“安娜？你在听吗? ”艾莎在安娜的雀斑鼻子前打了个响指，让她回到现实中来。

“哈......哦，是的。我喜欢，如果这就是你想要的。”

不能兴奋地蹦起来，艾莎兴奋地咬着下唇，像优雅的芭蕾舞演员一样踮起脚掌弹跳。

“太好了！那我去收银台买单，让他们安排送货。如果你想去玩那就去吧。”她看向商店前的玩具。

“玩? 艾莎，我又不是小孩子，”安娜反驳道，对金发女郎翻了个白眼。

“我知道你很想去玩那个火车模型，还有去女孩区试试那个小厨房。没关系。我不会告诉别人的，”她笑着说道。

“告诉你吧，我是要去看看那些毛绒玩具......然后才去看火车模型，”她开玩笑地对艾莎吐了吐舌头，然后跑向商场的玩具区。

————————————————-

在消灭了六块歌帝梵松露巧克力，四颗巧克力草莓，还有一杯蜜桃奶昔之后，她们俩向诺德斯特龙出发。艾莎的心情异常的好，脸上洋溢着喜悦，她先于安娜踏上了电梯，还一边玩弄着奶昔的吸管，她完全沉迷于她的红头发，还有她的衬衫紧贴着她肚子的感觉，恰到好处地遮着她的肚子。

“好了，我知道你很喜欢购物，尤其是买婴儿用品，不过是不是还有别的事？你和你的吸管干嘛这么亲密无间。”

“我不知道，我只是......不知道为什么，今天和你在一起特别的高兴。”艾莎的嘴角露出顽皮的笑容，手指像蜘蛛一样沿着扶手移动，然后抓住安娜的胳膊。

“是不是因为我们要把家里塞满婴儿用品，而且终于可以在没有荷尔蒙或其他疯狂的事情干扰的情况下享受一下怀孕的浪漫时刻了? ”

“是的，我想可能就是这样，”艾莎说道，她咬着吸管的一头，又诱人地啜了一口。肚脐眼也在添乱。艾莎不知道她是想亲亲还是想挠痒痒，不过她要确保在今天结束前至少可以达成其中的一项。

“好吧，恭喜你，你让我吃吸管的醋了。”

艾莎羞涩地笑了笑，在她走下电梯后挽着安娜的胳膊走向商店时，她抓住安娜的肩膀，给了她一个大大的吻，让安娜温暖她冰凉的舌头，完全不在意外人的目光。

“哇哦，涡轮发动机，我们在公共场合呢。”安娜把艾莎重新引向商店，拉着她往前走，而艾莎还把那根该死的吸管咬在嘴里玩。

在走了两次自动扶梯之后----其中一次是安娜跑上了方向相反的扶梯----她们来到了儿童区，艾莎慢悠悠地走到精心摆放在后面的妈咪包前。在安娜看来，这简直就是妈咪包的圣地，这里还有花俏的聚光灯。

当安娜终于赶上艾莎的时候，她已经把那个方方正正的锦缎印花包挎在肩上了，她笑得合不拢嘴，跑过去向安娜展示她的新宝贝。

“你看上了什么东西吗? ”看到艾莎对妈咪包和婴儿床这么兴奋，是一种全新的感觉。在她苗条的身体里，一直藏着一个渴望当妈妈的女孩，她终于通过购物把自己的内心表达了出来，而且她很是兴奋。

安娜看了一眼价格标签，很快把手缩了回去，就好像被标签上的三位数烫到了指尖。

“怎么了? ”艾莎困惑地问。

“这要200美元......一个妈咪包而已，”安娜倒吸了一口气，说道。

“你说我想要什么都给我买的，现在你让我感到内疚。”艾莎对安娜缺乏热情感到沮丧，觉得自己的幻想突然破灭了。

她撅着嘴让安娜马上重新考虑了她的话。她愿意给艾莎任何东西，答应她的所有要求，只要可以让她保持这种愉快的心情，远离还未远去的暴风雨。她把艾莎拉过来，让她们互相看着对方。闪烁的蓝眼睛看着安娜碧绿的眼睛，她在想着要怎样纠正自己的错误。

“你的才能一直都没有得到认可，你因此深受他的折磨。现在你已经是一名出色的建筑师，比我认识的任何人都更努力工作。很快全世界都会知道你是多么的有才华。你已经收获了幸福，我不会因为我不习惯买昂贵的东西而阻拦你。我们可以负担得起，这都多亏了你。我想要给你你想要的一切，因为这是你应得的，我爱你。我非常爱你，我只想看到你快乐。对不起。”

听着安娜的这些话，艾莎完全迷失在安娜的眼神里。这个道歉也许过于郑重其事了，但她的心跳加快了一拍，她可以感觉到她的旧伤口有一小块愈合了。安娜已经知道艾莎都经历了什么，这是一个好的开端，她的话总有一天会取代阿格达的话。

艾莎的眼睛转向安娜完美上翘的嘴唇，在杏色皮肤衬托下，闪耀着美丽的红色。她温柔地吻了一下安娜，轻轻地说了声“谢谢”，气息轻轻拂过红头发的嘴唇，有点痒痒的。

安娜也对艾莎笑了笑，从她肩上拿过妈咪包。

“好了，我们知道你想要这个，所以我会把它放在收银机旁，给你准备上一堆。”艾莎和安娜放开了彼此的拥抱，艾莎转向去看各种编织精美的襁褓毯子时，脸上又恢复了兴奋的表情

“好了，我们的东西都在收银机那了，莎拉帮我们看着，所以你可以随时把东西交给她。你看到了什么? ”安娜低头看着把艾莎吸引住的浅粉色棉布襁褓毯子，问道。她用手指抚摸着布料，几乎要被柔软融化了。就好像天空和蓬松的云朵融合在一起，神奇地编织成一条完美的毯子。

“我喜欢这些。它们这么柔软，我都可以想象它们包裹在她娇嫩的小身子上的样子。我还看到很多妈妈用来当婴儿车的毯子，避免阳光照射宝宝的眼睛。”

“那我就把这些拿给莎拉。要不再多拿上一套吧，我觉得我们可能需要不止三套。”

安娜对艾莎无微不至，她感觉自己爱上了艾莎全新的一面。怀胎八个月，与孕吐、渴望、身体疼痛、失眠、荷尔蒙以及其他事情斗争了八个月之后，被宠爱的感觉真好，好像这是对艾莎坚持到现在的奖励，而不是因为她是怀孕的那个人而夺走她的快乐。

艾莎不停在收银机前添置东西，安娜还看上了一套专为婴儿准备的木制乐器，她必须要买下来。随着裙子、连体衣、睡衣、毯子、短靴和连体裤的加入，买的东西越堆越高。也许这家高档的百货公司也没这么糟糕。

结完账后，她们二话不说，把所有的东西装进四个大购物袋里，艾莎在一家内衣店前停住了脚步，准备买一些哺乳文胸和睡衣。

“我都已经不知道自己的尺码了，”艾莎说道，她绝望地扒拉着衣架上的内衣。

“嗯，你现在穿多大的罩杯？第一个星期产奶的时候，你会吃很多，那时肯定会比现在还要大很多。”

“我现在已经是DD了，我以前一般是C。我的胸部已经没有空间扩张了。我简直要翻倒了。”艾莎低头看着自己的胸。因为隆起的肚子她都看不到自己的脚，她甚至因为胸部也看不到整个肚子了。

“我想说我很同情你，但我绝不会抱怨这个的，”安娜笑着说。

抛开所有的玩笑不说，艾莎的身体经历了很多的变化，这对她的身体和精神都造成了很大的伤害。

“来，我去找一些，我们试一下，好吗? ”向艾莎投去一个安慰的笑容。

安娜把每个内衣都拿了几个尺寸之后，找到一个足够容纳两个女人和四个大购物袋的更衣室。

她帮艾莎解开裙子的拉链，艾莎脱下裙子，挂在身后的挂钩上，然后双手紧紧地抱着自己，呆呆地盯着镜子，嘴角耷拉下来。

“怎么了? ”安娜不知道艾莎还会因为自己在她身边而感到害羞，不知道为什么，她甚至不愿意在她面前脱掉内衣。

“诶......嗯......在过去的几天里，我发现......它们......我的......”艾莎从来没有像现在这样语无伦次。

“说出来吧，没关系的，怎么了。”

“我的乳头......它们的颜色越来越深了，”艾莎坦白道，脸颊泛起了红晕。

“就因为这？噢，我的天哪，艾莎，谁在乎呢？而且，你那么白，它们可能只是现在变成了和别人一样的正常的粉红色。有人在小组里讨论过这个问题，它们颜色会变深，是因为这样刚出生的婴儿可以更容易找到乳头来喝奶。”

艾莎的双手仍然紧紧地放在胸前，她咬着下唇，茫然地盯着镜子里的自己。

“艾莎，你的整个身体可能会突然变成紫色，就像《查理和巧克力工厂》里的那个女孩，但这不会改变我对你的爱，也不会觉得你就不性感了。”

听了安娜的话，她不好意思地笑了笑，脱掉内衣，就像安娜说的，曾经的浅粉色现在变成了深玫瑰色。

“看吧。真漂亮。实话跟你说，我更喜欢了。就好像这颜色更突出了它们，把我的注意力直接吸引到它们应该在的地方，”把艾莎拉过来抱着她，这让金发女郎笑了起来，放松地投入安娜的怀抱，当安娜放开她时，她舒服地将胳膊放在身体两侧，叹了口气。

“好了，你有大概50件内衣要试穿，然后我们还要去吃午饭，然后去玩具反斗城，这样我也可以疯狂地买买买了。”

在整理内衣时，安娜还发现了一件与众不同的。

“呜啦啦！你好啊。这个是你挑的，还是错放进来的? ”安娜咯咯笑地说道。

她手里拿着一件黑色文胸，罩杯的外侧镶有白色的褶边，胸前有一个粉色的小蝴蝶结。

“怎么了？这件很漂亮阿。我是怀孕了没错，但我也可以享受性感阿，”艾莎一边回答，一边从安娜手中抢过那件内衣。

“艾莎，这应该是用来哺乳的，你是要当妈妈而不是法国女佣。”

艾莎咯咯地笑了起来，她们继续试穿那些内衣。在安娜拿来的内衣中，艾莎找到了至少十个合适的，她们觉得这至少能让她撑过最初的几个月。

——————————————————————

很快吃完午饭后，安娜把车开进了另一家商店的停车场，这回把车停在准妈妈的停车位上时，她没有听到任何抗议的声音。

“我现在知道为什么他们要设置特别停车位了，我都还没有下车，我的脚就已经疼得要命了。”

她们对着清单上走过一个又一个的货品通道，很快就把一辆购物车装满了，安娜回到商店门口又推了一辆购物车。

在婴儿用品区，安娜爱上了一个黑色的Baby Björn的背带，在拼命地恳求艾莎让她拥有它。

“看，多可爱，很多人都有，”还在试图说服艾莎，这是一个值得购买的东西。

艾莎困惑地盯着包装盒。“Björn的意思是熊。他们为什么要叫它熊宝宝? ”

安娜正忙着把背带绑在自己身上，把它系紧在自己纤细的腰上，然后抓住背带的前部，就好像真的有小婴儿被包裹在里面一样前后摇摆。

“因为就像是熊妈妈抱着她的孩子。像一个小蜜罐宝宝。”安娜完全无视艾莎的问题，一想到自己把她们的孩子像一只小考拉一样绑在身前的画面，她就兴奋不已。

艾莎还在看着包装盒。“我还是认为这是一种营销策略。我不喜欢我的语言被用于这种目的，”她皱起眉头，努力理解这个背带的诉求。

“这不是瑞典的吗? ”安娜问道，仍然带着她假想的宝宝在过道上跳着舞。

“是的，但是这两种语言有很多相似之处，björn在这两种语言中的意思是一样的。”

“我还没问你觉得宜家怎么样呢。”安娜小声咕哝着。

“什么？我喜欢宜家。”艾莎热情的说道，好像安娜说她不喜欢宜家冒犯到她了一样。

“你不喜欢Baby Björn，但却喜欢宜家? ”

“是啊，为什么不呢？所有的东西都很便宜，而且他们的肉丸很好吃。嗯...肉丸。听起来就不错，”她舔着嘴唇说道，把盒子放回架子上。

“你真是谜一样的女人，我永远都猜不透，艾莎。”

“无所谓了，反正我们不会买它，”艾莎摇着头说，淡金色的头发跟着来回摆动。

“为什么，就因为它叫björn? ”安娜撅着嘴嘀咕道。

“不是，是因为婴儿的腿会向下垂，这不利于他们的臀部生长。比约曼医生说过，膝盖和臀部应该保持水平

“那我们要买什么样的呢? ”

安娜退后一步，指着差不多20种背带，这些她都觉得太丑了，和她们的宝宝不搭。

“他推荐了这个。”

艾莎递给安娜一个稍微好看一点的背带。安娜又看了一眼价格，这回她咧嘴笑了起来，震惊变成了兴奋。

“太棒了，我要买个绿色的，你呢? ”

“我们需要两个吗? ”艾莎问道，注意到她们的第二辆购物车已经快要满了。

“嗯，一个放在家里，一个放在车里。而且，就不用一直调整它来适应每个人了。”

“好主意，我想要...蓝色的。”

“她是个女孩，忘了? ”安娜提醒道。

“那又怎么样。女孩就不能喜欢蓝色吗？我就一直穿蓝色的衣服。这有让我的女人味变少吗? ”艾莎反驳道。

“完全没有。蓝色和绿色在......我没找到。”

“在那儿。我去叫人拿梯子来。”艾莎走到通道的一半时，回头看到安娜眼中露出那种疯狂的神情。

“没那么高，我可以拿到。”

艾莎看着安娜开始爬上巨大的工业货架，她摇着头，就让安娜自己吸取教训吧。她们刚在一起的时候，艾莎可能会对安娜爬高上低而大惊小怪，但慢慢的，她发现安娜总也不听话，而且不知怎么的也不会受伤。

安娜使劲把胳膊伸出去，伸展成一个开合跳的姿势，试图抓住那个很难够到的绿色婴儿背带。

“我快够到了吗? 请告诉我快要够到了。”

“还差得远呢。我现在是去叫人来，还是你想再试上半个小时? ”艾莎开始不耐烦了。她又饿又累，而安娜还在12号通道上玩登山运动员的游戏。

安娜把脚稳稳地踩在架子的钢板上，像蜘蛛猴一样出发了，动作可以和迈克尔·乔丹相媲美，她紧紧地抓住背带。

“哈哈，耶! 我拿到了! ”安娜欢呼起来，把盒子举过头顶摆出胜利的姿势。

“你会在孩子出生前就挂掉的，”艾莎站在一边呻吟着，她抱着双臂，屁股歪向一边站着，看着安娜像在游乐场的攀登架上撒欢的孩子一样灵巧地爬下来。

“你就承认吧。你很佩服我，”安娜得意地笑着说，她做了一个跳投，把背带扔进了购物车，三分球，艾莎笑着看她展示她的运动技能。

“我一直都很佩服你。”

——————————————

清单的最后是尿片，虽然排在最后但并非它不重要。她们还没有买尿片，而她们的同事和朋友这几个月来一直提醒她们要囤积尿片，所以她们来到了尿片所在的货品通道。

站在由色彩鲜艳的盒子堆成的高墙前，两人大眼瞪小眼地望着一眼看不到头的尿片和湿巾。

“艾莎，我们俩都是大学生，但我完全不知道要买什么。”安娜的眼睛疯狂地来回扫视，对每个牌子的大小、形状、吸收能力茫然不知所措。

“你凭什么认为我会知道？我是有大学学位，但在我的城市设计概论课上可没有教过尿片和湿巾。”

幸运的是，一位热情的员工看到了面对无数的选择而目瞪口呆的她们，对这种新手父母的表情已经见怪不怪了，他走过来帮助她们。

“女士们，我有尿片和湿巾的样品，你们想看看吗，这可能有助于你们选择。”

“好的！不好意思。好的，麻烦了。”安娜几乎是冲着那个可怜的人大叫，但很快就把声音压低到合适的音量。

他很快就带着一小包各种新生儿用的尿片和湿巾样品回来了，两人拆开包装，像 NASA 研究员一样认真研究起每一片尿片。

“哦，天啊。哦，我的..天啊...这尿片好小啊！看起来像是给洋娃娃的。”安娜因为这过份的可爱兴奋起来，这让她的双腿发软，不得不靠在艾莎身上来支撑自己的身体。她手里拿着的新生儿尿布还没有她手掌长，紧紧地完美折叠的一小片婴儿用品。前面是可爱的小熊维尼宝宝的装饰图案，中心还有一个新月形的切口，那里对着婴儿愈合起来的肚脐。

“怎么会这么小? 哦，艾莎......我在享受这一刻。抱着我，”她尖叫起来。

安娜倒在艾莎的怀里，金发女郎忍不住咯咯笑起来。它们都好小，她也被这些小巧可爱的东西所震惊，但是看到安娜的情绪也同样被孩子所感染让她感觉好极了。

“这个地方的各种可爱真是要了我的命。你喜欢小熊维尼还是大鸟宝宝？我喜欢小熊维尼，但是这些芝麻街的超级软，它们有一个蓝色的小指示线，这样就可以知道它们湿了”她说道，用一只手抱着安娜，另一只手研究着尿片。

“它们都有蓝线，不过你是对的。它们好软阿，我想给我们的小天使买最软的尿片”安娜柔声柔气地轻声说，绿色的大眼睛闪闪发光，充满了巨大的喜悦。

“安娜，别这样说话。你再这样说话，我就要哭了。这家商场真是最糟糕的荷尔蒙触发器。”必须有人保持头脑清醒，来做出决定，不然她们将永远无法活着走出商场。

安娜看着尿片，把它展开，把两边的尼龙搭扣固定好，就好像它穿在了一个假想的婴儿身上。

“艾莎，快看，我想让你想象一下我们的金发小宝贝，或着红发小宝贝——”

她边说着，边让艾莎把胳膊收起来，把小小的尿片放在她的胳膊里，就好像她在抱着一个婴儿。

“-穿着这个，而你在我们漂亮的儿童房里抱着她，”她描述了一个画面，艾莎很快融入进去。

没错，就是这样。艾莎低头看着自己怀里抱着的尿片，发出了小声又开心的声音。不需要太多的想象力就能想象出她抱着一个裹着襁褓的小婴儿的样子。

“啊......好了，现在轮到你抱我了。”艾莎喊道，她投入安娜的怀抱。如果她们连挑选尿片这样简单的事情都做不好，孩子出生那天她们该怎么办？

“没关系，就来感受一下。搭上情感的过山车。不错吧？真是太好了。”安娜开玩笑地拍了拍艾莎的背。

————————————

第二天家具就要送来了，她们决定先把所有的东西都留在安娜的车里，等家具都到位后，再放到儿童房里。唯一的例外是艾莎买的新文胸，她毫不迟疑地把它们放进了梳妆台的抽屉里。

她们都累坏了，机械麻木地做着她们平时晚上的例行功课，准备上床睡觉。安娜帮艾莎在肚子上涂可可油，和宝宝说说话，这已经成了她睡前最喜欢做的事情。那天晚上她还唱了《You Ara My Sunshine》，最后变成了和艾莎的二重唱，还有激情版的《 _The Wheels on the Bus_ 》，结束时，安娜情绪高昂，手舞足蹈，这让宝宝也跟着动个不停，就好像她在重现大河之舞中的一首歌曲。和宝宝在一起时安娜永远都不会觉得累。

在亲了亲宝宝道晚安之后，安娜俯身也在艾莎的唇上很快地亲了一下，然后准备去关灯。就在安娜转身去关灯时，她听到另一边传来一个疲惫的声音。

“还要，”艾莎温柔地请求。

安娜笑了笑，再次俯身过去，又给了艾莎一个吻，一个更长的吻。这一次，她还没来得及转身，就听到艾莎说还要。

“你都不会累吗？还要，还要，还要。除非我们做了三次，否则你是不会罢休的，对吧? ”

“我只是让你亲我一下，又不是三次性爱。”

“是的，不，我知道你，你的眼睛里充满了那种神情。”

艾莎困惑地抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。

“就是那个。你那眨巴眨巴的小眼神在说求你了，安娜，拜托，我好想要，”指着艾莎眼中闪烁的光芒说道。

“我没有眨眼，就算我眨了我也肯定不会那么说，”她对此嗤之以鼻，尽管这就是事实。

为了证明这一点，安娜把手放在艾莎下巴上，给了她一个热烈的深吻，引得金发女郎发出了一声渴望的呻吟。

“现在跟我说你不想做爱。” 安娜的嘴角掠过一丝得意的微笑。

“这下好了，”艾莎用一种渴望更多地语气反驳道。

安娜翻了个白眼，抱起双臂，脸上一副我说对了吧的表情。

“就一次，求你了。我可以让你先，”艾莎突然绝望地呜咽起来，这实在太可爱了，安娜无法拒绝她。

“好啦，首先，你不用乞求性爱。这就是结婚的好处。就像自助餐一样，总是开放的，你可以随时回来再来点。其次，我现在没有你那样的冲动，而且我太累了，浑身都痛。今晚我不介意休战一轮。我的荷尔蒙还应付得过来。现在翻身，”安娜指示着，让艾莎向后靠在床垫上。

“好极了，因为那个吻让我兴奋起来了，而现在......我只想让你深深地进入我的身体，你的双手尽情地抚摸我，给我一个强烈的高潮...... ”她的呼吸突然急促起来。

“你是怎么做到从温柔地说着妈咪包和襁褓包巾一键切换到这些床上的小黄腔上来的？我的天哪，艾莎，我还满脑子想着babyland（*注：某品牌母婴专卖店）。冷静点。”

“不好意思，”艾莎笑着回答。她自己也感到有点惊讶，不过谁让安娜给了她一个这样的吻。

“让我来做我该做的吧，”安娜说道。

她若有所思地用一只手托着下巴，心里盘算着对策。艾莎斜躺着，头发散开在身后的两个枕头上，胸部上下起伏，她轻轻地咬着指尖，等着安娜给她救火。

_**「** _ _**深入。爱抚。我大概需要十分钟来搞定，然后就可以睡觉了。** _ _**」** _

安娜决定让艾莎保持她的姿势不变，这个角度可以减轻宝宝的体重对她脊柱的压力，手指放在她胸罩的带子下，把胸罩从头顶脱下。艾莎的眼神流露出强烈的渴望，就好像她已经好几天没有吃东西，饿坏了，她嘴巴微微张开，下唇急不可待，希望安娜赶快再次吻她。安娜向艾莎爬过去，艾莎分开了双腿，为安娜腾出空间，她直奔那些急不可耐的唇瓣，满足它们的需求，然后一路向上到她胸前留下一串湿吻。

想起在更衣室里艾莎对自己的乳房感到那么不好意思，安娜想要让她知道她还是一如既往地热爱着艾莎身上的每一寸肌肤，于是一直亲吻到她有了新变化的乳头；先是右边的那个，用最甜蜜的吻爱抚它。

安娜亲吻时，能感觉到艾莎的手插入她的发间，紧紧地抓着她的脑袋，让她把舌头裹住在她口中挺立起来的乳头。但好像有些不同寻常。不仅仅是艾莎乳头的颜色发生了变化，安娜非常熟悉艾莎皮肤的味道，她不太确定，但感觉味道也发生了变化，更甜美了。她向后退，想看看另一只乳头是否也这样，然后突然注意到一滴乳白的液体从艾莎乳房的一侧流下来。

“诶......艾莎。你在......流奶，”安娜说道，语气无比惊讶。

艾莎猛地低下头，看到了从她肋骨附近滑落的痕迹。她窘迫地从安娜身边抽身出来，迅速地把床单裹在自己的胸前，一脸惊恐地想把脸埋在手里。

“不，不，不，这没关系。没事。这听起来有点怪，但其实尝起来是甜的。”安娜舔了舔嘴唇，确认道。

“呃，别跟我说它的味道。我已经够丢脸的了。”

艾莎抓起旁边的一件t恤，尽可能地把它裹在胸前，然后冲进浴室，她满脸通红。

"Herregud, er det mulig?"（“见鬼，不会吧？”）她在里面自言自语。

“等一下，你在说什么？你不会是因为太尴尬而忘了怎么说英语吧? ”安娜急忙从床上跳下来，艾莎显然很沮丧，而且看起来她要把自己锁在浴室里。安娜伸出手，及时阻止她把门关上，然后慢慢走进浴室，发现艾莎红着脸站在门后，仍紧紧地抓着胸前的t恤。

“别这样了，好吗。这没关系。你也控制不了它。如果你不喜欢，那我就不吻你那儿了，但不要因为这些变化而感到不好意思。相信我，你身体状况的一点一滴我都很熟悉，从第一天开始它就在发生变化，但什么样的你我都喜欢。你对我来说无比美丽，我注意到的每一个变化都只会让我更爱你，因为这在告诉我你怀了我们的孩子。这没什么好害羞的。”

尽管安娜的话很真诚，但艾莎似乎一句都没有听进去，她看起来更沮丧了，就好像她在为什么事情而挣扎，但却没有说出来。

“Skjerp deg。” (“振作点。”) 她小声地对自己说。

“别这样！你为什么要这样？虽然你说的很好听，但我不知道你在说什么，你以前从不这样，你有点吓到我了。你怀孕了，你就会分泌乳汁。我觉得这没什么大不了的。到底是怎么了? ”

艾莎一句话也没说，只是把t恤拉得更紧了。她的下唇在颤抖，还把头扭到一边，脸上带着焦虑的表情。

“你有什么话想说，那就说出来，请用英语说。”

安娜用拇指和食指夹住艾莎的下巴，把她的头扭回来，抚摸着她的脸颊，耐心地等她开口，不管是什么事。

“我......最近过得糟透了，”她声音颤抖地喃喃道。

“嗯，我看得出来，继续。”

“我好累，”艾莎呻吟着，仍然没有看安娜。

“我们要在这儿说吗？我觉得自己像是在迷离时空里。”安娜做了个深呼吸，试图让自己的思绪从一团乱麻中恢复到理性的状态。她自己在心里估摸着。 **「这肯定和那些变化有关** **......** **说挪威语，不看我** **... ...** **嗯。** **」**

“艾莎。你是不是因为怀孕而不顺心，而且因为我不能怀孕，你觉得这会伤害到我或者听起来像是得了便宜还卖乖，所以不想跟我说？”安娜柔声说道。

艾莎稍微平静了一点，下唇还在颤抖，她看着安娜，点点头。安娜松了一口气，就好像在游戏节目中答对了最后一个问题。

“噢，我的天哪，不，不，不要憋着。除了我你还能和谁谈这些呢？这是我分内的事。”艾莎听着安娜的话，紧紧抓住t恤的发白的指节慢慢松开了，肩膀也放松下来。

艾莎把所有事都憋在心里，当安娜把艾莎脸上的几缕刘海拨开，看到她脸上的表情让她非常心疼，通红的脸慢慢消散为淡淡的红晕。

“向一个不能怀孕的人抱怨自己怀孕的事情，这是不是不太公平？”艾莎问道，内疚地看着安娜。

“我知道你为什么会这么想，但是你是不可能做到你想要做的。没有哪个女人能在怀孕期间不发牢骚，不抱怨，甚至在某些时候还会大喊大叫。过来。你本来可以在床上舒舒服服的，但我们却要在浴室里吵吵闹闹。”

安娜搂着艾莎的腰，领着她走出浴室，扶她回到床上，给她穿上睡衣，这样会让艾莎感觉舒服些。她向后靠在两个枕头上，这就是这件事的源头。安娜蜷在艾莎身边，尽量靠近她，抱着她，但又保持一定的距离，这样她和艾莎说话的时候可以看着她。

“好了，首先，挪威语是怎么回事? ”

“我只是不想让你们知道我在说什么。我被发生的事情吓到了，这只是自然反应。”艾莎甚至都没有意识到她在说母语，直到安娜指出这一点，她感到有点尴尬，但这并不是她最担忧的事情。

“告诉我，到底发生了什么事? ”安娜边问，边用手抚摸着艾莎的肚子，想让她和孩子平静下来。

“我觉得自己快要崩溃了。身体哪哪都很痛，我睡不着，我觉得饿但又吃不下，我也认不得自己的身体了......我的工作太累了，项目一个接着一个，我快要应付不过来了，而且我…我-”。当她把压抑在心里的事情都说出来时，声音和眼泪在争先恐后地往外冒。

“哇哦，慢点说。好了，所以你现在不知道该怎么办。你现在是妊娠晚期，是最不舒服的阶段。”

这时，安娜正一字不差地重复着塔莫拉那天晚上在小组里说的话。显然，她那时想要提醒安娜的就是现在正在发生的事，只是当时她还傻着呢，没有理解。

“首先，你还有大约八周的时间。你什么时候休产假? ”安娜问道。

艾莎没说话。她还没有跟公司提过任何关于休产假的事情，只是说过她的预产期是八月，而且那还是三个月前她告诉他们自己怀孕时的事。

“你跟人力资源部门谈过休产假的事了吗? ”艾莎可能根本没说，安娜不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

艾莎还是不说话，就像是藏在壳里的蛤蜊，紧紧地把自己包起来，这只能说明一件事，她没有对任何人说过休产假的事。

“好吧。那么，我们现在就来计划一下。你打算什么时候休假，等她生一半出来的时候？我可不认为你能撑这么久，”安娜开玩笑道，但很快又意识到现在开玩笑可能不好，但她又非常想缓和一下气氛。

“我现在不能休假。要做的事情太多了。”她挫败地摇摇头，低下脑袋。安娜不知道她承受了多大的压力，也不知道她在工作中承担了多大的责任。

“艾莎，我的父母一直都在工作，而且你知道吗？你不可能同时拥有所有东西。你不可能在怀孕的同时，还在工作中迎接各种挑战。他们的工作就是在你不在的时候处理好你的事情。你要照顾好自己和宝宝。工作太辛苦会给你们俩都带来压力，而且长期这样你可能会早产。所以，起大楼和宝宝，哪个更重要? ”安娜用一种暗示只有一个正确答案的方式问道。

“当然是宝宝，”她的目光回到了安娜的身上。

“那周一的时候，你就和人力资源部制定一些具体计划，孩子出生后休三个月的产假，同时利用你的带薪假或其他假期，在预产期前的一到两周休假。照现在的情况，我想两周比较好。你有三周的带薪假，好好利用起来。这样的话你就还要再上六周的班。另外，问问你能不能早上去公司工作，下午在家工作。好吗? ”安娜的声音清晰而准确，充满力量，艾莎对她仅凭一己之力就轻松解决了她的问题震撼了。

“你有时候真的很聪明。你是怎么想到这些的? ”

“嗯，首先荷尔蒙不会影响我的思维。而且，我还和那些像兔子一样繁殖的老师一起工作，在我们那，休产假就像是每周一次的活动。”

艾莎笑了，脸上的表情稍微放松了一些。

“至于其它的，只要花钱能解决的都不是问题。做做按摩，他们可以上门服务的。还有，不管是什么枕头，只要能让你睡个好觉，我都给你买。”

“还不只是这样。我每晚至少要起床上五次厕所，所以我每隔一个半小时就要醒一次。我想要再次睡觉的时候，我的肋骨就很痛，我还喘不上来气，她醒了就要开始踢我，我就是...就是睡不着。而且我睡觉的时候总是做噩梦，都非常逼真。”艾莎皱起眉头。所有的一切对她来说都太沉重了。

“那个我帮不了你，我很抱歉。相信我，我喜欢睡觉，等她生下来后，睡觉可能是我最想念的东西，所以我无法想象已经很累但又睡不着对你来说有多么可怕。”手抚摸着艾莎的后背。她不可能一次把所有的问题都解决了，但是她知道只要让艾莎说出来就能让她感觉好一点。

“谢谢你。”

安娜沉默了一会儿，她的笑容消失了，她想起了艾莎话语中阴暗的部分。

“噩梦是关于宝宝的还是其他的事情? ”她犹豫地问道，她可不想这么晚了还惹出更多的麻烦。

“都有。有时候我会梦到一些不对劲的事情。比如她呼吸不了了或者脐带缠住了她的脖子。还有在一些梦里，她看起来像我的父母，而且......我不知道怎么说，”她摇摇头，安娜没来得及阻止她，她又一次把脸埋在手里。

“好吧，别着急。我们都不知道这是谁的卵子，就算是你的，她也可能长得像你，幸运的是你和你的父母长得不像，”安娜一边说，一边把艾莎的手从脸上拉开。不需要再躲躲藏藏的。

“但是我有那些基因。什么事都有可能发生。”艾莎的声音绝望而紧张。安娜并没有意识到她把自己藏得有多深，也没有意识到她是多么的恐惧。

“你还忘了捐赠者也是金头发。记得吗？我们找的人携带的都是隐性特征，这样我们的基因就能更好地遗传下去。他是金头发，所以不管怎样，你父母的一些基因会被剔除，但是红头发可以遗传下来。我不知道，我有点忘了孟德尔遗传定律怎么说的，但你知道我的意思。”

艾莎的脸绷得更紧了，她担心的事情还在折磨着她。安娜看到她的样子很心疼。看到无论艾莎做了什么，无论她在生活中收获了什么幸福，她都走不出她的过去，这让她很难过。她的恐惧紧紧地跟着她，就像心理病毒一样感染了她生活的点点滴滴。

“听着，别再担心这个了。不管怎样你都会把它想成不好的事情。我想说，如果她长得像我，那你就将是唯一的一个金头发了。”

“我不在乎那个。我喜欢你的样子。这会让我开心。”艾莎的脸上终于露出了一丝淡淡的笑容。

“这是你想要的吗? 我们还没有谈过这个，所以我不知道。”

“我想要只是一个健康的宝宝，但确实，还有一些事情更让我担心，”艾莎坦白道，她坐得更直，语气更严肃，这是她一直在纠结的事情，远比安娜知道的还要多。

“好吧，她看起来会像你的父母。还有什么? ”

艾莎停顿了一下，把目光移开，用生硬的声音回答道。

“或者像我。”

安娜听到她的回答呆住了，眉毛困惑地皱成一团。

“你为什么怕她长得像你？你是我一生中见过的最漂亮的女人。你以为我在卡拉ok酒吧看到你后为什么要故意和你撞在一起。”她的话让艾莎愣住了。

“因为有时候照镜子都让人觉得很痛苦。即使镜子里的我是美丽的。但我看到的不仅仅是我自己，还有我所经历的一切。他曾经说过我的，对我做过的一切。我不想重蹈覆辙。”

听了她的话，安娜很伤心，她闭上眼睛，摇摇头，不知道是该表示质疑还是同情。

“我想我能理解。但这也可以是新的希望，一种全新的希望。你不是你的父母，她不会经历同样的事情，”希望能让艾莎恢复乐观的情绪。

“或者我可以寄希望于这个天真无邪的孩子有着我最爱的人的样貌，”艾莎回答说，微弱的声音中带着脆弱。

安娜真的不在乎孩子长什么样。有孩子就已经让她高兴坏了，就像艾莎说的，她的健康是最重要的，其他一切都不重要。但是害怕孩子长得像她，安娜眼中最美丽的人，这让她觉得不可思议。艾莎的父亲不仅剥夺了她本应正常和快乐的童年，还剥夺了她爱自己的能力，让她只能看到伤疤和痛苦。她真的很伤心，为她认为艾莎应该拥有的生活而感到悲哀，但她很快把注意力集中在解决问题上，而不是让她们的情绪把她们吞没。

“你很害怕。你已经到了妊娠后期，而且马上就要生产了。不管你多么兴奋，多么期待这件事，你还是会有一些害怕。害怕痛苦，害怕改变。甚至害怕生下这个小女孩会给我们带来的影响，我们自己也曾经是小女孩，我们知道这有多不容易。”

安娜深吸了一口气，双手紧紧捧着艾莎的脸。

“这不是我们能控制的，这在很久以前就已经定下来了。不管怎样，我知道你会爱她胜过你一生中爱过的任何人。你已经那么爱她了，她的样子不会改变这一点。”

安娜把一只手放在艾莎的肚子上，另一只手托着她的脸颊，用拇指抚摩着零星的雀斑。

“闭上眼睛。你能感觉到我感觉不到的东西，以一种不同的方式。这种强大的纽带。那种感觉会让你的心绽放出前所未有的温暖。就像你想要保护她，为她而战，爱她，所有的一切都在此刻，这种感觉如此美好，会让你害怕，但这才是最棒的事情。你感觉到了吗? ”

艾莎闭着眼睛，点点头，一滴泪珠从她的脸颊滚落下来。

“当你感到害怕的时候，当你觉得压力太大的时候......只要想想这种感觉。因为这才是最重要的。这才是帮助你度过难关的东西。”

安娜说完后她们都没再说话。最后安娜关了灯，把艾莎拥在怀里，一直亲吻她、抱着她直到她们睡着。她们一起展望未来的时候，就可以把烦恼抛在身后。

————————————

第二天一大早，屋子里响起了最动听的声音，门铃声。她们像圣诞节早晨的孩子一样飞奔下楼梯，跑到门口，迎接为儿童房购置的家具。四个强壮的男人在门外等着她们，艾莎告诉他们房间怎么走后，他们就把零件搬到楼上去。艾莎唰唰唰在送货单上签好字，关上门，她们一起跑回楼上，看着房间变得越来越像一个即将迎来新生儿的房间。

婴儿床、梳妆台和换尿布台都靠墙摆放，使房间具备了相应的功能。

“让我们先坐一会吧。就一分钟，在我们去车上把东西搬过来之前，我们坐下来享受一下。”安娜提议道，她牵着艾莎的手坐在哺乳椅上。

她们依偎在一起，全身心地感受着这纯洁而美好的时刻，她们心脏的每一次跳动都在提醒她们，她们的宝宝就要来了。

房间本来就已经很漂亮了。艾莎是个细节狂，在设计房子时她甚至考虑了早晨阳光的方向，确保所有的卧室和窗户都能晒进太阳。光线可以透过设计流畅的殖民地风格窗户照射进来，令人惊叹，而且完美地突出了安娜为墙壁所挑选的美丽的淡绿色。这个房间完美地融合了她们俩的品味和风格，这也是她们对她们宝宝的期望，希望她也将是她们在某种形式上的完美融合。

她们的额头紧贴在一起，脸上挂着温柔的笑容，完全沉浸在这纯粹的幸福之中。

“我们要有孩子了，”安娜小声地说，笑容更加灿烂。

艾莎点点头，用鼻子蹭着安娜的鼻子。“是的，是的。”

——————————————

上午剩下的时间里，她们往返于汽车之间，打开包装，收拾成堆的婴儿用品。跑来跑去基本是安娜的工作，艾莎则在家里整理婴儿的衣柜，把那些可爱的大鸟尿片放在换尿布台上。

当所有的袋子都清空，所有的东西都摆放整齐后，还剩下一个小袋子，艾莎知道安娜会想要亲手打开它。

安娜还在外面收拾后备箱里的最后一点点垃圾，艾莎走过去，把那个小小的白色购物袋递给安娜。

“我知道你已经期待这个很久了，”艾莎满面笑容地拿出袋子。

安娜一脸困惑地打开袋子，看到是写着车上有宝宝的黄色警示牌，高兴的跳了起来。

“等一下，有两个。”

“一个给你，一个给我。我的车是没有三排座位和娱乐系统，但也会有一个宝宝，”她微笑着回头看了一眼自己的车。

“我知道，只是我没想到你会愿意把这样的东西贴在你的车上，”安娜回答道。

“现在不一样了。我为我的孩子而骄傲，我也为成为母亲而骄傲。”。

“你知道吗，在认识一个人这么长时间，经历这么多起伏后，她们仍然能够向你展示你所不知道的内心，这真是太棒了。”安娜一把抓住艾莎，紧紧地抱着她，再也不想让她离开，她觉得自己的心又充实了一点点。

“我知道，”艾莎小声地回答。

回到屋子里，两人看着自己的成果，滔滔不绝地谈论着新买的东西。所有的衣服都要先洗一遍，它们都堆在了一起，安娜拿起艾莎挑选的带雪纺裙的紫色连体衣。

“这太可爱了。你挑了不少可爱的东西呢，妈妈，”她又拿起一条黄色的打底裤，把连体衣扔在地板上。

“这些裤子太可爱了，我想把它们吃掉，”安娜把打底裤举在身前，咯咯地笑。

“我知道。看看这些小小裤子的裤腿，”艾莎拉着两条裤腿的底部，温柔地说道。

“你刚才是用妈妈的语气说话吗? 你说小小的，”安娜问道，稍微取笑了一下艾莎第一次出现的妈妈音。

“我控制不了嘛。这是很自然的反应。”她脸红地笑着说道，作为一个母亲是她的第二天性，这种感觉很美好。

“我喜欢这样。你完全沉浸在母性的光辉中，我更爱你了。”


	23. 第二十七章

33周  
到了星期天，艾莎整个上午都关在她的办公室里准备给公司的休产假报告。她先列出了自己手上所有进行中的项目，以及一份工作移交的同事名单。有一个计划会让她安心一些，让她觉得一切仍在掌控中，而不会因为要追求自己的另一个梦想——拥有一个家庭，而失去自己努力奋斗得来的一切。  
周一她和人力资源部正式确定了产假的日期。她决定按照安娜说的，尽可能在分娩前的两周把两周的带薪假休掉，孩子生下来后再休3个月的产假，和安娜一起在家带孩子。  
所有事情都正式确定下来后，该开个会来通知大家，把计划执行下去了，然后产假就开始进入倒计时。  
星期二清晨，阳光明媚，艾莎站在公司最大的会议室里，PPT也准备好了。长长的椭圆形桌子上，每个座位前都放着一个资料夹，蒂安娜甚至还贴心地准备了茶点。  
还有一小会的空闲时间，艾莎整理好衣服，靠在一边，最后看了一眼自己穿高跟鞋的样子。她喜欢她的鞋子，但时尚最终让位于舒适，这将是她最后一天穿高跟鞋，再往后她就得换上平底鞋了。蒂安娜走进房间时，她正把腿伸到一边，欣赏着这双款式简单而又雅致的黑色高跟鞋，她现在光是低头已经看不到自己的脚了。  
“准备好了吗? ”蒂安娜问道。  
“好了，开始吧”艾莎叹了口气，对她笑了笑。  
“给我五分钟，我去叫大家。你需要什么吗? ”关门前她问道。  
“不用了，谢谢，蒂亚。”  
蒂安娜动作麻利，很快房间里就挤满了不同级别的员工。这个由12个人组成的小组，涵盖了实习生到初级合伙人。当艾莎看到这三个半月的时间里需要这么多人来顶替她，她暗自笑了笑。  
“大家早上好。感谢大家过来。今天早上开这个会是因为我要请假去......去......”她一时语塞，低头看了一眼自己的肚子，不知道怎样可以在保留一些隐私的同时以专业的方式表达出自己想说的话。  
“她怀孕了，要休产假。没关系，我们都知道。”蒂安娜嗡嗡嗡的声音从房间后面传来。房间里响起了一阵窸窸窣窣的笑声，艾莎不好意思地笑了笑。这个女人的肚子有一个半月形的婴儿形状，艾莎请假的原因是显而易见的。  
“谢谢，蒂安娜。是的，我六周后就要休产假了。这应该可以给每个人足够的时间来熟悉我的项目以及每个项目所处的阶段。你们面前都有一份资料，里面有每个项目的详细信息，和一份PPT的副本，我先带你们过一遍PPT。”艾莎做了个深呼吸，走到讲台后面，每个人都打开了他们的资料袋，跟着艾莎的说明。  
有一个不错的开端，艾莎松了一口气。在别人面前说话对她来说通常是小菜一碟，但由于个人的原因不得不这样做让她一开始有点不在状态。而且，把她的工作都交给别人，让她的名字和其他人联系在一起，其中有些人她甚至都没有打过交道，对于她来说也不容易。只是，当宝宝听到妈妈的声音动来动去时，这提醒了艾莎这么做的原因，让她更容易放下自己的工作。  
她流畅地翻过每一页ppt，把每个项目从最重要的到最不重要的都详细地说了一遍，迪拜的项目首当其冲，因为它是要求最高的项目。她的第一座塔楼还没有开始施工，他们就已经要求再建三座。  
会议结束时，每个人对艾莎的愿景，以及他们需要做些什么都有了清楚的认识，这可以让艾莎能够充分享受她的亲子时光而不必担心工作。大家鱼贯而出，都离开了会议室，只剩下还坐在后面的蒂安娜，她脸上带着骄傲的笑容。  
“干得漂亮，艾莎。别担心你的工作了，我会确保你不在的时候，每个人都能达到你的标准的。”她笑着说，当她注意到艾莎似乎有些不对劲时，眼角微微一撇。  
艾莎仍然站在讲台后面，她合上电脑，颤抖着呼出一口气，开会令她莫名涌起一阵难以控制的情绪。蒂亚看着泪水从她的脸庞缓缓流下，赶紧跑到前面去安慰她。  
“怎么了? ”这是蒂亚第一次看到艾莎哭，而且是在工作场合。不过她不在乎她们在哪儿，她紧紧地抱着艾莎，让艾莎在她的怀里发泄，艾莎小声地抽泣着。  
“我很想要成为妈妈，但我也很爱我的工作。这让我好困惑，”她哭着说道，小心翼翼地不让自己的眼泪打湿蒂亚的外套。  
“没关系。你的生活有了变化，你觉得放不下工作，那是因为工作是你的生活中很重要的一部分。你热爱你的工作，仅此而已。”艾莎还在哭，蒂安娜抱着她，用手揉着她的后背。  
“相信我。她出生之后你就不会想回来了。那时一切都会不一样的。现在她还没有到来，所以你可能觉得不但没有收获反而还失去了一些东西。这就是上班族妈妈的生活，亲爱的。”蒂安娜的妈妈一直都在工作，她还记得自己的妈妈是怎样努力去平衡这一切的。没人说过当母亲是件容易的事。  
艾莎松开蒂安娜的怀抱，平复着自己的呼吸，蒂安娜从桌上纸巾盒里抽出一张纸巾递给她。她擦去眼中的泪水，仍能感觉到孩子在踢她，尽管自己只是暂时离开工作岗位，把工作交给别人，但这还是让她感到痛苦，不过她的内心深处知道，这才是她最想要的。比她在工作中能达到的任何成就都更美好的事情即将发生，她擦干眼泪，知道那一天很快就要到来。  
——————————————  
安娜蜷在一团毯子里安静地睡着，把艾莎露在外面，反正她也不怕冷，对吧？  
她的眼珠在眼睑下面飞快地动着，陷入了一场她不想结束的梦中，这时她突然感觉到有人从床的另一边踢了她一下。  
“艾莎......你踢到我了，”安娜咕哝着，还没完全醒过来。  
艾莎没再踢她了，但她听到了艾莎急促的呼吸，她的耳朵马上竖了起来。把所有的梦都抛到一边，她翻过身发现艾莎浑身是汗，蜷成一团，好像在做噩梦。  
安娜不知道该怎么办，她决定叫醒艾莎，于是她推了推艾莎的胳膊想叫醒她。  
“艾莎......醒醒，你在做噩梦。”  
安娜的手臂刚碰到艾莎，她就猛地动了一下，好像噩梦更可怕了。安娜有点担心，她用力抓着艾莎的肩膀，使劲晃艾莎。  
“艾莎! 醒醒! ”。安娜大声喊道  
艾莎的眼睛马上睁开了，充满了极度的恐惧，她尖叫着向安娜扑去，好像在逃避什么。  
“Stop far, vær så snill!（住手，父亲，求你了！）”她尖叫道。  
艾莎的呼吸非常急促，视线在房间里飞快地徘徊，然后慢慢地聚焦起来。她的手紧紧地抓着安娜的胳膊，指甲都掐进了肉里。  
“艾莎，看着我，没事了，只是个噩梦，没事了”  
艾莎深吸了一口气，逐渐恢复平静。她的呼吸慢了下来，抓着安娜的手也慢慢松开。她把一只手放在胸前，艰难地咽了口唾沫，又做了几次深呼吸，然后贴在脸上汗湿的乱发拨到一边，汗珠在脸上闪闪发光。  
“你还好吧? ”安娜轻声问道。  
“没事。我在大喊大叫吗? ”  
“是的，但我不懂挪威语，所以我不知道你在说什么。怎么了? ”  
艾莎紧张地舔舔嘴唇，想要回忆起她梦中的细节。  
“是我的父亲。但那不是噩梦。我是说，它是梦，只是它不是我的脑子编造出来的。而是好像我在回想一段记忆。”她的头一阵阵地抽搐，从惊恐中醒来，她还有点晕头转向。  
“能告诉我吗? 我只是想帮帮忙，哪怕只是听你说。”  
艾莎把被子拉回身上，坐了起来，把她的梦一点一点拼起来。  
“我在家里，那是Jul，嗯......就是你们的圣诞节，那时我十六岁。因为是圣诞节，那时我很不开心。甚至可以说很郁闷。就和往常一样，我父亲因为我无心学习而火冒三丈，...,这说起来很尴尬...，他看到我和家庭教师接吻，她是大学生。那不代表什么，我想我只是太孤独了，想要抓住什么东西。那天晚上有个写着我的名字的大盒子。我的父亲脸上带着笑容，我以为他把我们当时的分歧放在了一边。我很高兴，因为我从来没有在圣诞树旁见过这么大的盒子。然后我撕开包装，打开盒子，但里面是空的。当我妈妈问我里面是什么时，我说什么都没有。然后我父亲说，没错，空无一物。这就是你。这感觉就好像他把手伸进我的胸膛，粉碎了我当时仅剩的幸福。”  
安娜坐好，为接下来的故事打起精神。以她对艾莎父亲的了解，或者说以她对他仅有的一点了解，接下来可不会有什么好事情。问题是会有多糟？  
艾莎一边说，一边用手指顺着脖子往下梳理头发。  
“说出来并不容易，但你听着也不会轻松，只是应该让你知道我接下来要说的事情。在我人生的那一刻，我不在乎发生了什么。我生无可恋，也没有想活下去的理由，我对他说 faen ta deg，去你的，然后把盒子踢给他。他气得满脸通红，径直走到我跟前，把我推到墙边，用手掐住我的喉咙。他没有用力，只是把他的手...放在那里，我想他只是想吓唬我，或者把我定在那里，并不是真的要伤害我。我没有反抗，我彻底崩溃了，我只是平静地看着他，我妈妈在背后对他大喊大叫。他就冲她吼，让她出去，她出去了。他又看着我，说我是个忘恩负义的家伙，我看着他的手......然后我说，动手吧。你掐死我好了。我哭了，但我什么都感觉不到，一点感觉都没有。他说你想让我掐死你？好像他很惊讶似的。我说是的，结束吧，这样我就自由了。动手吧，这样就不用我自己来了。我的话音刚落，他就松开了手，把手放在我的肩上，他脸上露出了担忧的神情。就好像他突然意识到他把我，我们，所有的一切都推开得太远。他看起来很伤心。我从没想过让你死，他说。他后退了几步，让我回房间去。我就走了，当我离开时，他在捏着他的鼻梁，也许感觉内疚吧，我想，但我不知道。”  
安娜静静地坐在她身旁，长长地叹了口气，试图消化刚才听到的话。艾莎的过去和她的家庭就像是泥潭，她越是努力去理解，就会在困惑的无底洞中越陷越深。  
“那......你刚才为什么尖叫? ”她问道，想弄明白尖叫是为了什么。  
“因为在我的梦里，我看到年轻的自己在冲着他喊，让他离我远点。”艾莎情绪激动起来，她把被子掀开，靠在枕头上。她刚刚讲述了她年轻时的另一个黑暗故事，但奇怪的是，她的表情很平静。  
安娜转过身，像印第安人一样坐在艾莎面前。“我很抱歉，艾莎，你告诉我这样的事情，这让我的胃直犯恶心。我觉得我要吐了，我可以想象经历这一切是什么感觉。”她小声地说，甚至没有力气大声说出来。  
艾莎静静地看着天花板上的皇冠装饰，要让自己活在当下，而不是让自己深陷过去。  
“我不得不问，你爸爸到底是怎么回事，竟然做出这么可怕的事情后，又转过头来表示担心？我真的不知道你们两个是互相讨厌对方还是怎样。”  
艾莎想了一会儿，眼睛仍然盯着墙上的线条。“我不知道。”她真的不知道。她一直希望这种担心说明他心中对她还有一丝爱，只是未表现出来，也没改变他的生活方式。但她知道自己并不恨他。艾莎不会恨任何人。这种消极情绪对她来说太强烈了。有时候她会认为他是无辜的，她会尝试从他的角度看问题，但是最后她得拯救自己。她的心里还有一部分是空的，那片空白还在，她不知道他能不能把这个空白填上。  
“艾莎，他可能有愤怒管理问题或者某种精神疾病，我不知道，但我无法想象父母不爱他们的孩子，甚至到了不想看到他们，会伤害他们或者让他们痛苦，死亡的地步。你觉得他爱你吗? ”安娜不是想要逼艾莎，但她非常想知道这些问题的答案，这些问题一直萦绕在她的脑海里。  
“我不知道。但更让我害怕的是，在内心深处我希望他爱我。”她的声音平静但带着颤抖，仿佛她不敢承认自己可能仍渴望得到他的认可和爱。  
“为什么? ”安娜很想知道他们之间是否还可以挽回。很明显，艾莎一直在与自己的情感苦苦斗争，而且她想知道她的父亲是否也是如此。  
“因为不管怎样，我只有一个妈妈和一个爸爸。我很确定我的母亲是爱我的，只是她太软弱了，这对我来说没什么。他们的婚姻就是做做样子，一直都是。他们只有名义上的婚姻。我从未见过他们之间有任何感情。我生命中的很多时光都在混乱和困惑中度过，我一直都在想他有多爱我，或者我有多爱他，或者我们是否爱对方。”她还是没有看安娜，似乎被压抑的记忆淹没了。  
“艾莎，如果他死了，你就永远都无法知道了，那该怎么办? ”安娜严肃的声音把艾莎拉了回来，她转过身面对着她，那双忧伤的眼睛深深地注视着安娜的眼睛。  
“如果我问他，他说他不爱我呢? 哪个更好一些? 永远都不知道还是知道他不爱我? ”  
“或是知道他爱你，”她反驳道，拒绝让艾莎的悲观和恐惧蒙蔽她的双眼。安娜的反应更快一步，她看出来艾莎又想要逃避。无法知道真相是安娜最为她担心的，这会让艾莎的恐惧一直拖着她，这个机会错过了将会变成一生的遗憾。  
“我不知道。我打电话回家的时候，我们的管家说，自从我离开以后，一切都变了，他一直在问我的情况，一直在说起我。不管那意味着什么，但我的脑海里一直会回想起他说的话。”她的语气变了，听起来她们在进行正常的谈话，只是她的话里有一种奇妙的暗流涌动的感觉。  
“艾莎，我最担心的是你会生活在遗憾中。我爱我的父母，他们也爱我。我知道这一点，他们也知道这一点，但我仍然无比的遗憾，为那些我永远无法改变的事情。机会一旦失去就不会再有了，我不希望你这样。”她伸出手去抚摸着艾莎的胳膊，想让她免受失去父母带来的精神折磨。  
艾莎把双手合在一起，放在头侧，躺在枕头上。  
“什么样的遗憾? ”艾莎问道。安娜说了好几次遗憾，艾莎不只是好奇地自己会发生什么，发现安娜也有很多未了的心事也让她很讶异。  
“很多。为那些我可以做的去阻止事故发生的事情而感到遗憾。为我们之间的争吵，为我年少时因为生气冲昏了头脑而说的话而遗憾。各种各样的事。实话告诉你，这种感觉永远都不会消失。”要坦诚这些并不容易，但艾莎要听到真话。她可以逃避一时，但逃不了一世。  
“你不知道你父亲是否爱你，但他说过在你成长的过程中他是爱你的，对吗? ”  
“是的，但是，安娜，有人一边说我爱你，然后又一边那样对你，这真的很令人困惑。爱不应该那样伤人。看看我们的爱。没错，我们也会吵架，但是大多数时候它是那么的纯洁和美好，我觉得我和你在一起，会让我成为更好的人。我不知道对他来说我是什么，”她耸耸肩说道。  
安娜认真地思考着，好像会有一个明确的答案可以解决整个问题似的。当事情开始和公司有关的时候，他们的关系就发生了改变。「等一下，公司」，安娜突然想到。  
“但是你们的公司已经不在了。他还是很有钱，不过维持公司运营，让公司一代代继承下去的压力没有了。而且是因为他生病了，不是因为你导致的。当压力都消失时会怎么样？他一定是变了，如果他为此而怪你，他就不会一直谈起你了。人们常说，失去时才知道曾经拥有。你好好想想。如果你问他，他说他不爱你，那么也许你就可以再也不用追随他，也不用再逃避了。如果他说他爱你，你的眼前就是一个充满无限可能的世界。”安娜的话很有道理，但艾莎已经到了情绪的极限，她坐起来想要下床，安娜又把她拉了回来。  
“我不想再谈这个了。我是说，我听到你说的话了，只是简今天要来，我想把精力集中在我们的女儿身上，而不是我父亲的事情上。”。  
“当然，当然。最后一个问题。如果他知道了宝宝的事，他会怎么想？我听说当人们变成祖父母时都会有所改变的。”  
艾莎张大了嘴巴，对这种荒谬的想法不屑一顾，她的父亲和她的女儿不会有任何关系。  
“我还没有失心疯到会想这些。在我看来，她和他一点关系都没有，他把我赶出他的生活时就意味着所有关系都一刀两断了，你，我，我们的孩子。他得接受这个事实。现在就此打住吧，这样你就可以做米奇煎饼了，拜托。我需要些让人开心的东西。”艾莎撅起了嘴，安娜对这样的她都是有求必应的。  
“没问题，米奇煎饼，过来抱一下”  
艾莎依偎着安娜，红头发低头看着她。手背轻轻地沿着她的脸颊，越过她的眉脊，捧着她红扑扑的脸蛋。  
“不管怎样，你是我的，我爱你胜过一切。一想到有人曾经对你动手，让你心灰意冷，甚至不在乎结束一切，我就无比的伤心。我的妻子...我美丽迷人的妻子不是废物，也不是没出息，更不是一无是处。你是我的一切。我会用我的余生去思考为什么一个如此甜美善良，心中充满爱的人会有这样的父母。”安娜用鼻子蹭了蹭艾莎的鼻尖，给了她一个爱斯基摩式亲吻，最后在嘴唇上轻轻地亲了一下。  
“我爱你。”安娜贴着艾莎的嘴唇，笑着轻声说道。  
”我也爱你”  
安娜又亲了她几下，然后艾莎露出了笑容，轻轻地推开。  
“快给我做米奇煎饼吧，”她开玩笑的小声说道，心情已经由阴转晴。  
“我现在就去。简什么时候来? ”安娜翻下床，把头发挽成一个乱糟糟的发髻。  
“十一点，我们还有时间。早餐后你想和我一起洗澡吗? ”艾莎调皮地笑着说。  
“我什么时候会拒绝和你一起洗澡? ”  
“好的，那就这么定了。”说完，安娜溜出门，朝厨房走去。  
\--------------------  
早餐不仅美味可口，安娜还为艾莎提供了一个特别的烹饪秀，她做早餐时只穿了围裙。艾莎笑眯眯地坐在角落，看着安娜弯腰撅起她的屁股，以恰到好处的角度从最底层的架子上拿起搅拌碗，然后回过头来对着光彩夺目的金发女郎微笑，还向她抛了个媚眼。  
艾莎最喜欢的就是安娜，与其说是不小心，不如说是故意滴了一些面糊在她的胸部，沿着她胸前的山谷留下了一条精致的曲线。然后安娜要怎么办呢？当然是把围裙从下往上脱下，以一种美妙的方式展现自己，她调皮地用手指从胸前刮起面糊，一边哼着歌儿，一边熟练地用舌头把指尖上的面糊舔干净。  
艾莎双手托着下巴，咬着下唇，双脚在桌子底下欢快地跳舞，回以快乐的呻吟。安娜有时就是个狐狸精，她不得不极力控制住自己，以免自己在厨房里就把安娜吃掉，不过她知道自己待会有的是时间，可以在洗澡的时候好好给安娜上上课。  
煎饼很美味，但淋浴才是早上最棒的。艾莎知道安娜做早餐时弄得一团糟，所以她得把安娜从头到尾都弄干净，不过当艾莎把她抵在淋浴间光滑湿滑的瓷砖上时，她可阻止不了安娜尖叫着喊出那些小脏话。  
艾莎最初设计浴室的时候，她想在淋浴间后面设置一个宽敞的壁架，这样她们就坐下来刮腿毛，或者有一些额外的空间来放化妆品之类的东西。但是她没有想到这会成为她最伟大的设计之一，因为这个壁架为热气腾腾的淋浴性爱提供了完美的场所。每年她们都会有新的玩法，把这个独特的设计融入到她们湿身狂野的时光中。  
这个早晨，当艾莎用不屈不挠的舌头膜拜她妻子的火辣中心时，壁架作为一个完美的座椅可以让安娜尽情地舒展身体。然后，当艾莎用两根手指从后面让她神魂颠倒时，壁架又为安娜的双手提供了有力的支撑，金发女郎沿着安娜脊椎上的每一节椎骨亲吻，还时不时拍一下她紧实的屁股，让她像在舰队周上喝醉的水手一样咒骂起来。  
在彻底把自己弄干净，穿好衣服后，要在她们舒服的客厅准备开始生产课程了，安娜把家具推到一边，铺好瑜伽垫，把客用枕头和练习册摆好，还为简准备了一些点心。  
把客厅安顿好后，安娜去厨房给大家拿几瓶水，这时她发现艾莎正在打开的冰箱前直接对着瓶子大口地喝苹果汁。  
“这么渴吗？这是我见你做过的最不讲究的事了。”安娜惊讶地看着艾莎一口又一口地喝着苹果汁。不到半分钟，艾莎就快喝了一夸脱（1夸脱≈0.946升）的苹果汁，她把嘴唇从瓶子里拔出来时还发出了啵的一声，嘴唇因为瓶子里的压力而发红。  
“不好意思。我真的好渴，而这个很好喝。”艾莎喘着气说道，伸手拿过餐巾纸，擦了擦嘴唇。  
“我没见过你用瓶子喝水。你变调皮了。接下来是什么，吃饭时把叉子放在右边而不是左边? ”安娜笑着从冰箱里拿了三瓶水。  
“别开玩笑了。过不了半个小时我就得上厕所了。”她摸着自己的肚子，能感觉到宝宝因为果汁的压力动来动去。  
安娜笑着跪在艾莎的肚子前。“宝贝，小心了。有一大股苹果汁冲着你去了。这回不是草莓了，对你来说应该还不错。”。  
“哦，等一下，我想我看见简了，”艾莎说道。  
她走到前窗，看到一辆福特探险者停在路边，就在她们的邮箱前面。果然是简，她打开SUV的后备箱，拿出一个黑色的便携文件箱和一个旅行包，头发还像上次她们见到她时那样盘成一个发髻。  
为了不让自己看起来像偷窥狂，她们赶紧离开窗户，匆匆回到客厅，这时简正沿着小路向前门走去。  
“你去开门吧。她更喜欢你，”安娜小声地说道，好像简能从这么远的地方听到她们的声音似的。艾莎有点困惑地看着她。通常安娜喜欢和人打交道，但是这次她有点被简的智慧和华丽的用词吓到了。聪明人通常更适合艾莎，因为她自己就是个聪明人。  
门铃响了，作为热情好客的主人，艾莎去开了门，并让简先进来后，在她们身后关上了门。安娜选择躲在客厅里，边听着她们的对话，边等着她们俩进来。  
“哦，天哪，你们家真是太棒了。我在你的注册表上看到你是建筑师，这确实值得一看。”简伸长了脖子，欣赏着入口处从高高的拱形天花板上垂下来的吊灯。简单、精致、优雅，和这所房子的其他部分风格一致。  
“谢谢。这全都是我自己设计的。请进，请随意。安娜把所有的东西都放在客厅了，在这边，”她指着走廊。  
简穿过她们一楼的中厅时，瞪大了眼睛，惊叹于艾莎的技巧和创新感。  
“窗户的使用和开窗的方式令人印象深刻。对称性和曲线的流动性有一种非常现代的感觉，但同时又很接地气。要我说，优雅极了。”简用她迷人的口音说。  
艾莎停下脚步，转过身来，简不得不赶紧躲开迎面而来的辫子。  
“开窗？曲线？你确定你不是建筑师吗? ”艾莎从来没有见过外行人能够说出这么专业的建筑设计术语以及，有这么敏锐的洞察力。这个深褐色头发的女人给她留下了深刻的印象，甚至有点好奇。  
“我就是那种像海绵一样的人。活到老学到老。我去欧洲旅行时，都一定会去看看它们的建筑景观。我还知道你来自奥斯陆。那里的建筑也很漂亮。挪威拥有从现代到古典的一切。我还是木教堂的粉丝。我认为那是挪威独一无二的瑰宝。”她紧张地调整了一下肩上背包的带子，露出了笑容，深蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神。  
简和艾莎以前见过的任何人都不一样。很明显，她们是一类人，或者说在前世就已经认识了，因为艾莎情不自禁地觉得她们俩心有灵犀，至少可以说三观一致。这个深褐色头发的女人很有天赋，她聪明，也有魅力，尽管简似乎没有意识到后者。  
“艾莎，怎么这么久? ! ”安娜在客厅里喊道。  
“不好意思，你很快就会发现我妻子是个没耐心的人”  
简和艾莎走进客厅，安娜正躺在瑜伽垫上玩着她的一条辫子。  
“早上好，安娜。很高兴再次见到你。”简说着，放下了手中的东西，向红发女郎挥挥手。  
“很高兴见到你。”为了让自己看起来不那么幼稚，安娜立即起来，然后挨着艾莎坐在垫子上。  
简整理了一下自己的东西，在垫子上放了一些讲义，然后翻到了练习册的第二课。事情进展的很顺利，简让她们从上节课学到的练习开始，和她们上一次的情形不一样，这回艾莎的情绪也不同了。在放松训练中，艾莎并没有因为精心的拉伸和频繁的抚摸而陷入荷尔蒙混乱之中，她似乎被简迷住了，把注意力集中在她身上而不是安娜身上。  
托苹果汁的福，课程进行到一半的时候，艾莎不得不去上厕所，留下了安娜和简，两人有点尴尬地独处了一会儿。  
“啊，安娜，我想我们的工作有点类似。我听说你是老师? ”简愉快地问道。  
“是的。我教三年级。”她甚至没有看着简，幸亏简很识礼数，不然可就糟糕了。她人真的很好，安娜没法不喜欢她。  
简感觉到了安娜的不自在，所以在艾莎回来之前，她们没有再接着闲聊。  
“简，我忘了说了，我们厨房里还有咖啡，你想不想休息一下? ”艾莎摇摇摆摆地走回客厅时说道。  
“我也想上个厕所。我马上回来。”安娜走上楼梯，还不忘回头看看她们俩一眼。  
安娜回来的时候，她听到厨房里传来了笑声。她蹦下楼梯，绕过门口，发现两人俯在中岛上，不知道在笑什么，看到她们相处得这么融洽，安娜心里有点不安。在她看来这也太亲密了。她们就像是两个老朋友，一直分享着别人不懂的笑话，安娜开始觉得自己像是家里的电灯泡。  
这个小时的第二部分是关于孕妇身体发生变化的部位以及分娩过程的各个阶段。教两个女同性恋孕妇身体的各个部位简直是小菜一碟，房间里没有无知的父亲，这让简耳目一新。胎盘，过渡期，胎头着冠，每一个术语安娜都知道，安娜要让简知道，她可不比她俩差。每次简指着图表上的身体部位，还没来得及把名字说完时，安娜就会迅速接上，同时脸上露出得意的笑容，雀斑也随着扬起。  
这个小时结束的时候，枕头再次派上了用场，安娜帮助艾莎找到一个舒服的侧躺姿势，练习宫缩时如何放松。  
“好的，现在艾莎想象一下宫缩，把注意力集中在放松你身体的每一块肌肉上，然后安娜，你跟她说一些鼓励的话，帮助她注意到你发现的紧张区域，同时计算宫缩的时间，保持和她说话。你越放松，就会感觉没那么疼，分娩也会越快。不要和你的身体对抗，要和它一起协同工作。”简看了看表，给她们两分钟的时间来练习如何应对宫缩。  
放松对艾莎来说是小菜一碟，因为她没有真正觉得痛，甚至不知道宫缩应该是什么感觉。安娜全力以赴，用手抚摸着艾莎的身体，在她觉得压力比较大的部位进行按摩，直到简纠正她。  
“安娜，做得很棒，不过要用力。不要怕力量太大，因为这样可以分散对疼痛的注意力，对抗肌肉收缩。来，我给你演示一下。”简从后面靠近艾莎，向安娜展示减轻背部疼痛的技巧，她的拇指沿着艾莎的下脊椎用力。艾莎长叹了一口气，这个力度对她一直紧绷和酸痛的肌肉来说感觉太好了。  
“噢，天阿，真是太舒服了。啊~~”艾莎舒了口气，高兴地闭起了眼睛。  
艾莎闭上眼睛也许是件好事，这样她就不会看到安娜眼中爆炸的火球。她绝对不喜欢别人碰她的妻子，不管是不是处于课程教导的目的，只有她能让艾莎发出那些声音。  
“我想我明白了，简。不如让我多练习一会? ”安娜大声说道，轻轻地把简推开。  
安娜把手放在艾莎的背上，使出浑身解数来放松那些肌肉，她把拇指深深地按进脊椎的两侧，就好像在把一块厚厚的肉块变柔软一样。  
“噢，很好，安娜，就是那。”艾莎当然清楚是怎么回事，她得给她的妻子一些面子，当然这种感觉也确实很棒。  
课程结束后艾莎把简送到门口，向她致谢，两人互道再见，并相约下周继续。艾莎关上门，脸上仍带着微笑，边在脑子里回味着她和简的对话，边自顾自的笑。但当她看到站在楼梯上的安娜时，立刻收起了笑容。她双手抱在胸前，一脸严肃认真，红褐色的眉毛紧紧拧在一起。  
“你说过深色头发不是你的菜的”安娜大声的说，挡住了正要上楼的艾莎。  
“什—什么? ”她结结巴巴地说。  
“你以前跟我说，你不喜欢深色头发的女人，”她一字一顿地又说了一次。  
“我就被你吸引住了呀，我的妻子”没有反应。“你忘了? ”举起安娜的左手，晃着她的手指，指着上面的戒指。  
“我十分清楚我们结婚了。简呢? ”安娜要气炸了，她在楼梯上一动不动。该死的楼梯。为什么什么都要以在楼梯上吵一架来结束？  
“你吃醋了。你在吃简的醋，”艾莎推断出来，差点笑出声，不过当她看到安娜紧闭的嘴唇时，她马上把笑意咽了回去。  
“要不是你在她面前那么招摇，还把我晾在一边，我就不会吃醋了。”她大喊，艾莎向后退了一步。  
“安娜，那只是因为她很有趣，我对她不是那种喜欢，再说了，我觉得她根本不是同性恋。”知道一时半会结束不了，艾莎靠在楼梯扶手上，听安娜把话说完。  
“她就是同性恋。你们俩在一起时我的同志雷达像火警警报一样响个不停! ”她真的是很生气，满脸通红，甚至还跺了跺脚。  
吃醋的安娜对艾莎来说并不陌生。如果非要说，那就是她对艾莎的占有欲太强了，任何想要站在她的头上吸引她妻子注意的人都会让她觉得被冒犯了，不过这也挺可爱的。要让醋坛子安娜平息下来只有一个办法，那就是艾莎得说点好听的来哄她。  
希望自己可以安抚好安娜，艾莎大步走到安娜面前，站在她下面的台阶上，环抱着安娜的腰，下巴紧紧地贴在她胸前。  
“我亲爱的安娜，我永远都不会像爱你一样爱别人”她眨眨睫毛，在安娜胸前亲了亲。  
“你都为她呻吟了，艾莎。”她可没那么容易动摇。  
“我只是情不自禁地觉得舒服，又不是那种呻吟。而且我没想到她会这么做。你知道的，只有你才能让我发出那些疯狂的声音。”艾莎向前一步，这样她就和安娜差不多高了。她亲吻着安娜的颈窝。  
“来个第三轮会不会让你感觉好一点? ”自从艾莎怀孕后，安娜从没有在一天中做这么多次，不过今天早上的淋浴闹剧应该是个难以超越的巅峰。  
“不用了，谢谢。艾莎，我是认真的。她...比我聪明。你们俩有很多共同话题。看看你们在厨房里的样子。”她的声音变得柔和，似乎艾莎和简的互动真的让她很不安。  
“等一下，让我们坐下来吧，我实在是撑不住了。”安娜轻松地坐下，背挺得笔直，双手放在膝盖上。而艾莎坐在台阶上，像个老年人一样。  
“首先，你很聪明，但这不是我爱你的唯一原因，你知道的。其次，这个—”她把安娜的手放在自己的肚子上，然后把自己的手叠放在上面，“比过去更意味着我们会永远在一起。没有什么能分开我们。我很抱歉我因为简而忽略了你。如果你觉得有必要，我可以换别人。”  
这听起来很诱人，但简是很棒的老师，安娜不能忽视这一事实。而且艾莎喜欢她，这一点已经被证实了。如果艾莎说这没什么，甚至连无伤大雅的调情都不是，那么她觉得没有什么理由不继续让简过来。  
“不，我们就留着她吧。现在我有点明白你上周说的韦斯特加德医生的那些事了，好像在打扰一个约会。所以，我也很抱歉。有时候得到关注会让人感觉很好。尽管我认为他只是想惹你生气。”  
“这倒是真的，不过我不敢相信我会这样说，但是如果他觉得你很有魅力那我不会责怪他。你确实是很迷人。”艾莎调皮地把手指穿过安娜的刘海，用手背抚摸她的脸颊，咯咯地笑了起来。  
“这双眼睛，你的头发，你的嘴唇，你的脸蛋。你的所有都充满了活力和色彩。但我最喜欢的是这，”她的手从安娜的雀斑脸上移开，紧紧地贴在她的心上。  
“好吧，我现在感觉好多了。过来这儿。”这一次，楼梯上的吵架变成了亲吻。安娜用力地吻着艾莎，让她不得不靠在墙上支撑着她们两个。“我爱你。”  
安娜终于高兴起来，她抓着艾莎的衬衫底，把它掀起来，露出她的肚子。  
“宝宝......你听到了吗? ”她的手指在艾莎的肚脐眼上轻轻舞动，目光从鼓起的肚子转移到了艾莎的笑脸上。“我爱你的妈妈。”温柔地亲吻着艾莎的肚子。“我爱她就像爱你一样。”安娜大声地用温柔的妈妈音说道，在艾莎听来就像是天籁之音。  
“而且你就等着瞧吧。她还非常漂亮。”安娜又在她的肚子上亲了一下，艾莎托着安娜的下巴，这样她就能看到那双闪闪发光的蓝绿色眼睛了。  
“你的另一个妈妈也很漂亮，Du er så utrolig vakker Anna（你真是太美了，安娜）。”  
安娜不需要翻译，用口型比了一个谢谢，把头靠在肚子上听着宝宝的动静。  
——————————————————  
那天晚上晚些时候，艾莎吃完了一整个菠萝和半盒草莓，连她自己也吓了一跳。而安娜坐在沙发上看电影，这是一部她准备在课堂上给学生们播放的电影。艾莎把碗放进洗碗机后，把衣服像窗帘一样向上卷起，露出她的肚皮，然后举起胳膊，像猫一样灵活地伸展身体，想要放松一下背部和腹部的紧绷感。然后她把衣服放下，摇摇晃晃地走到客厅加入安娜。  
艾莎走到沙发旁，目不转睛地盯着电视机，屏幕的画面是白雪皑皑的群山。  
“等等，这是什么? ”她问道，指着安娜播放的那部电影。  
”嗯...女巫。我要给班上的学生选一本罗尔德•达尔的书做阅读，我想到了女巫，但我得看看这本书适不适合给三年级学生看。”安娜把目光从屏幕上移开，看向艾莎，艾莎正张大了嘴巴，用手指指着屏幕。  
“这是挪威! ”她的语气非常激动，大眼睛在安娜和电影之间来回扫视。  
“等一下，什么？你怎么知道? ”安娜坐起来，看着由直升机拍摄的连绵不断的山脉的画面。  
“因为这部电影是我三岁的时候在卑尔根拍摄的。罗尔德•达尔是挪威人，准确地说是英国人，不过是挪威籍。我在哪儿都能认出那些山脉。它们的形状和岩石从雪中生出来的方式很独特。哈，噢，我的天啊! ”她妻子播放了一部在艾莎出生的那个小镇上拍摄的电影，真是无巧不成书。  
“那来和我一起看吧，你可以跟我说说那儿的事情。”安娜掀起盖在她身上的毯子，艾莎迅速地躺在沙发上，安娜从后面抱着她，把毯子盖在她们身上。  
“就是那！那是卑尔根！在瓦根海湾附近。我经常在那条街上溜达，只是现在大部分的建筑都没有了。”  
安娜笑了，为艾莎的兴奋而陶醉。她仔细地聆听艾莎说的每一个字，想象着小艾莎走在卑尔根可爱的乡村街道上的样子。最不可思议的是，这七年来她们第一次如此亲密地谈起了挪威。安娜忍不住想，也许她要做的只是把挪威的照片摆在艾莎的面前，显然这场对话就是这样开始的。  
电影中关于挪威的部分很短，因为他们的故事从卑尔根转到了英格兰，艾莎开始兴趣缺缺，她转身仰面躺下，这样她就能看着安娜了。  
“嗯，那还蛮有趣的”  
“我们有一天会去的。你脸上的表情...我知道你想回去”安娜睁大了眼睛，对艾莎挑了挑眉毛。  
“也许等我们的孩子长大了。我是不会让我们带着小不点坐14个小时的飞机的。”艾莎脸上的表情美的让人窒息。这个女人的脸上洋溢着快乐，安娜低头看着她神采奕奕的脸，用手指抚摸着她羽毛般柔软的发际线。  
“说到旅行。关于我们的产前蜜月，我们下周要去哪儿，能给我一个提示吗，筹划人小姐? ”艾莎问道。  
“绝对不行。不过不用坐飞机，因为你已经超过32周了，不能坐飞机了，所以是开车可达的地方。”  
“好吧，不管是哪儿，我知道的是只要有你在我一定都会喜欢的。”艾莎打了个哈欠，一直看着安娜，而安娜的目光又回到了屏幕上。  
“无意冒犯，但挪威，还有巨魔，女巫和幽灵什么的，是怎么回事? ”  
“我不知道。可以追溯到异教徒时代。挪威是有恐怖的传说，但我爱它。”艾莎咯咯地笑起来，安娜调整了一下姿势，这样她就可以低头看着金发女郎了。  
“有时候我会忘记我娶的这位美丽的女人是来自冰天雪地的欧洲维京辣妹。”  
“也不都是冰天雪地，不过...没错，我想那就是我”  
安娜目不转睛地看着艾莎，艾莎开始害羞起来，她紧张地咬着下唇，看着安娜的视线在自己脸上流连徘徊。艾莎白得让人觉得不可思议。有时候，唯一的生命迹象就是她脸颊上的红晕，眼睑上的影子，红润的嘴唇。在看过她父母的照片后，除了皮肤和她妈妈一样白皙外，安娜想不通艾莎的样貌是继承了谁的。她有自己的容貌，而且比她父母都要美丽得多，尽管他们已经很好看了。  
当安娜的视线从艾莎那几乎看不见的雀斑转移到她精致的嘴唇上时，艾莎笑了起来。安娜还记得她第一次近距离看着艾莎时，根本无法将目光从她的嘴唇上移开。和安娜丘比特弓形的嘴唇不同，她的上唇平贴着人中，在两个小拐点处弯曲成一个撅起的下唇，艾莎不笑的时候，这两个小拐点显得格外突出。这总是能让安娜为之疯狂。  
安娜觉得自己盯着看太久了，于是闭上眼睛，在她的唇上亲了一下。当她离开时，艾莎的脸更红了，笑得也更灿烂了。  
“你处于我怀孕了，我需要沐浴在爱和关怀中的阶段，对吗? ”艾莎点点头，笑意满满。如果说有什么事是安娜做得很好并且非常喜欢做的，那就是给艾莎她渴望得到的关注。  
她又俯下身去吻她，但是艾莎一直在笑个不停，以至于安娜根本亲不到她。安娜用手捧住她的脸，让艾莎放松下来，好和她亲热一会，她们就像高中的小情侣一样，单纯地享受着嘴唇碰在一起时这种纯粹的感觉。  
不知过了多久，安娜的目光又回到电视屏幕上，她发现这部电影她已经错过了很多，根本不知道到底发生了什么。  
“我可以一整晚都这样，你知道我会的，但是我必须得看电影了，因为我周一要交课程计划。不过留下来和我一起看吧。”  
“好的。不过我还想再来一个。”一个绵长的深吻，最终以一连串的亲亲结束，每一个亲吻的间隙艾莎都会发出小小的唔阿的声音，最后她翻过身去让安娜继续看她的电影。  
一个小时零几分钟后，屏幕上开始滚动演职员表，安娜低头看了看艾莎，她在第三幕的时候睡着了。她不仅仅是睡着了，而且睡得很熟。她的眼球甚至都没有在眼皮下快速滚动。  
被困在艾莎和沙发之间，安娜想要出来，但却没有办法。  
“艾莎，醒醒。你压在我的手臂上，它要麻了。”就好像有很多细小的针扎在安娜的胳膊上一样，她很快就失去了知觉。  
“嗯? ”艾莎挑了挑眉，但没睁开眼睛，很快又睡着了。  
虽然把熟睡的孕妇叫醒让人充满了罪恶感，但安娜不能忽视这样一个事实，她的手臂已经完全麻木了，而且她真的非常需要上厕所。  
“艾莎，求你了！我要上厕所。我相信你最能感同身受了。艾莎! ”安娜猛推了一下艾莎的肩膀，金发女郎动了一下，松开了安娜，安娜抱着软绵绵的胳膊，立刻冲向洗手间解放自己。  
她回到沙发上时，艾莎已经醒了，但还保持着安娜离开后的姿势。  
“来吧，瞌睡虫，让我们把你弄到床上去。”她抓住艾莎的手，晃着她的胳膊想把她叫醒。  
“我太累了，我动不了了。”艾莎呻吟着。  
“来吧，我帮你，但我抬不动你。我可不是雷神索尔。”听到安娜还说到了北欧神话，艾莎睡眼惺忪地咯咯笑。  
“好了，我数到三，我扶你起来。把手给我。一... 二... 三! ”安娜用尽全力把艾莎从沙发上拉起来，但这也没好到哪去，因为艾莎把全身的重量都压在安娜身上，而安娜几乎无法承受她们两个人的重量。  
“艾莎，不要全压在我身上。你会伤到宝宝的...... 还有我。”她惊慌失措地看着地面，弯着的双腿开始颤抖。  
艾莎及时站起来，安娜终于可以直起身子。  
「好了，她起来了，现在我得扶她上楼，等等，楼梯? ！」  
安娜看着前往卧室的路上的数不尽的台阶。  
「棒极了！」  
她用一只胳膊搂着艾莎的后背，把她领到楼梯前，重新调整了姿势，以更好地承受艾莎的重量。  
“如果你可以醒一醒，或者动一动你的脚，那就更好了。”安娜的语气更加沮丧。  
“好~~~的，”艾莎答道，听起来像个发牢骚的孩子。  
艾莎艰难地走上楼梯，一步一步慢慢的往前移，安娜在她身后推着她的背，以保持前进的趋势，最终终于把她带到床上。  
当安娜发现艾莎还穿着衣服时，她想方设法终于成功地把一个睡着的孕妇挪到床上的成就感一下就没了，她还得把衣服脱掉，不然她半夜会被自己的汗弄醒。  
「噢，天啊，什么时候才是个头？」  
安娜走到艾莎那一侧的床边，把所有的羞耻感都抛到窗外，她跨坐在艾莎的屁股上，把她的衣服掀起来，从头上脱下，这可不容易，艾莎的胳膊就像软软的蠕虫，要把胳膊从袖子里拉出来简直难于上天。把衣服扔到篮子里后，她发现艾莎没有穿内衣。  
“既然我们都不介意，你今晚就只穿着内裤睡觉吧。我是没办法再给你穿上睡衣了。累死我了。”艾莎的孕妇裤子裤腰在胸部下，她把手指放在艾莎的裤腰下，用力把裤子扯下来，然后把艾莎的腿塞进被子里。  
在做好一切上床睡觉的准备后，安娜关上灯，躺在艾莎身边，她们面对面。她低头看了看自己的背心，突然觉得很碍事，于是一把把它脱掉。既然她们都喜欢这样，为什么只有艾莎是裸着的呢？  
她随意地把背心丢到一边，依偎在艾莎的怀里，她们的胸部紧紧地贴在一起，安娜就把这当作是她在没有帮助的情况下把疲惫的艾莎弄到床上的奖励。


	24. 第二十八章

34周

期待已久的产前蜜月的前一天晚上，艾莎在收拾行李，她的行李箱胡乱摊开在她们的床上，她对她们要去哪儿毫无头绪。安娜那天没有上班，已经把行李收拾好了，正饶有兴致地看着艾莎和自己衣柜里的每一件衣服做着可怕的猜谜游戏。她不仅不知道她们要去哪里，而且宝宝和她的肚子都长得太快，几乎没有合适的衣服。她的孕妇装要么对于夏天来说太热，要么就已经套不进去。她怀着孩子，衣服的腰围让她很不舒服。到目前为止，她只收拾了两件背心裙和一件泳衣，绝对应付不了安娜安排的四天行程。

“我受不了了。你得告诉我我们要去哪里，还有我们到底要干嘛。”艾莎没好气地说道，她沮丧地握紧拳头，一脸愁容。

“你不想要一个惊喜吗? ”安娜有些失望的说道。

“不，因为在过去的八个月里，我已经受够了各种惊喜。我需要的是一个计划。我想为这次度假做好万全的准备，这样我就不用担心会不舒服了。”她看着安娜闷闷不乐的脸。安娜一直希望可以给艾莎一个惊喜，她想不通为什么艾莎不喜欢惊喜。艾莎放下手中的泳衣，走到安娜身边，亲了亲她的脸，在她耳边小声的说道。

“我保证，如果你告诉我我们要去哪儿，让我不那么紧张，我的心情将会无比的好。甚至可以帮助我把精力集中在我们计划好的妻妻时间。”艾莎用低沉的声音妩媚地在安娜耳边轻声说道。

“好吧，你赢了。用性爱和浪漫来对付我总是能让你得逞。太不公平了。我就是对你心太软。”

艾莎睁大了蓝色的眼睛坐在床上，等着安娜揭开谜底。

“好吧好吧，也没什么大不了的，我在两小时车程外的一个度假村租了一套海滨别墅。是私人别墅，在海滩上，有游泳池和所有的一切。而且它在度假村里，所以你可以做spa，用餐，使用所有的设施。还包括了客房服务，对我来说搞定了一切。”

安娜可能不觉得这有什么特别的，但这已经达到了艾莎的期望。海滩意味着她可以一直穿着宽松的衣服，而别墅则提供了酒店所没有的隐私。

“听起来很棒”艾莎咧嘴笑了，不知道是因为能够有针对性地收拾行李而更兴奋，还是因为知道了她们要去哪里而更兴奋。艾莎在安娜的脸上不断地亲吻，让红头发一直咯咯地笑。

既然谜底已经揭晓，艾莎回到衣橱，轻松地为了产前蜜月挑选了一些衣服，其中还包括了一件安娜让她一定要带上的漂亮裙子，不过安娜没有说为什么要带上它。

——————————

第二天早上，她们把行李放到艾莎的车上，要开两个小时的车，安娜得确保艾莎没有喝太多的水，并且在出发前上好厕所。她想沿着风景优美的景观路线前往度假村，那里一路上厕所不多。和孕妇一起来一个短途公路旅行是一个全新的体验。基本上所有的事情都围绕着洗手间，吃饭和舒适度。

途中她们都没有停下上厕所，艾莎忍了整整两小时的车程，安娜为她感到自豪。当闪亮的黑色奥迪开进西班牙风格的度假胜地的环形砖车道时，艾莎立刻被眼前的喷泉所吸引，但很快就被不耐烦的安娜拉走了，安娜兴奋到了极点，她甚至没有办理入住，也没有带艾莎参观度假村。

开车沿着狭窄的街道行驶，离度假村中心只有一分钟的路程，安娜就看到了别墅的陶瓦屋顶，她迫不及待地想带艾莎来看看这个地方。但是当她们把车停在西班牙风格的房子前时，艾莎唯一想看的却是最近的厕所。

“就是这儿！我虽然不是建筑师，但我想应该会让你惊叹。”安娜盯着艾莎，期待在她脸上看到兴奋的表情。

“拱廊和旋梯扶手上的铁质装饰让人叹为观止，真的。现在，如果你能打开那些手工雕刻的西班牙复兴时期的双开门，让我去上厕所，我将感激不尽。”艾莎笑着把手放在车门把手上，等着安娜把车停好。车子刚停下，艾莎就飞快地冲出车门，跑上楼梯，然后想起钥匙在安娜手上。

“安娜，钥匙在你那。快点! ”安娜手忙脚乱地摸索着钥匙跑向门口，艾莎弯下腰乞求自己的身体再坚持一会儿。钥匙圈上有三把钥匙，不出所料的，安娜果然是试到最后一把才把门打开，让艾莎得以及时冲向厕所。

艾莎回来时，看到安娜正面朝外面狭长的泳池，坐在一张看起来很舒适的沙发上。

“好点了吗? ”安娜问道，她转过头去面对艾莎，红色长发在她的左肩上跳动。

“好多了。不知道为什么，她觉得用头撞我的膀胱很好玩。”艾莎走过来，挨着安娜，欣赏着垫子上亮眼的白色布料。

“这个地方很漂亮，你都不知道我对接下来的四天有多期待。我真的很希望这次旅程可以特别一些。”她对安娜露出了笑容，知道她可能不太明白为什么接下来的四天对艾莎这么重要。

“会的。现在就让我们放轻松。”安娜在艾莎的唇上亲了亲，她靠在一对金色侧枕上。安娜闭上眼睛，耐心地让她们的嘴唇品尝彼此。反正她们有的是时间。

“安娜。在我们正式开始度假之前，我有些话想跟你说。”安娜睁开眼睛，她感觉到艾莎的手在轻轻地抚摸着她的头发。

“什么? ”安娜侧头问道。

“过去的一周我开始感觉到怀孕给我带来了负面影响。我知道，尽管大多数时候我都有这种令人惊讶的冲动，但我的身体变得很不舒服，所以这次旅行结束后，我可能不想做爱了。可能是...一点也不想。”

安娜蓝绿色的眼睛露出了惊讶的神情，她撇了撇嘴，但仍努力克制着不皱起眉头。

“相信我，意识到这点我也很沮丧。我是说，是我不想要了，不是你。我知道生孩子后我要等待愈合，而且什么事都有可能发生。我可能要剖腹产，或者其他什么的，谁知道呢。我不知道经历了这一切之后我会是什么感觉，也不知道荷尔蒙会变成什么样。所以我希望这个周末可以特别一些，因为这可能是我们这段时间内最后一次了。”

这件事一直都埋在安娜的脑海深处，她知道总会有一天得要跟性生活说再见，不仅仅是因艾莎的荷尔蒙而增加的那一部分，而是全部。以为艾莎生完孩子并在开始母乳喂养后就会可以回归性生活，那是不切实际的期望。只是她没有想到这一刻这么快就到来，像是晴天霹雳。

对于一些已婚的伴侣来说，性生活会从每天减少为每周一次，或者最多一周几次，但她们婚姻中的这一部分一直都保持得很好，甚至很活跃。但突然之间，接下来的四天不仅是她们在步入三口之家前对二人世界的一个告别，也标志着她们性生活的一个截止点。

艾莎很想知道安娜的回应，但安娜还没有完全消化这些消息，她只看到了一张面无表情的脸，以及一双突然被金发女郎身后侧桌上的海螺小摆件转移注意力的眼睛。

“安娜，说话，”艾莎小声地说。

她能说的只有一句话。“那......我们就让接下来的四天尽可能地与众不同吧。不要有压力。等宝宝出生后我们再视情况而定。不过我想让你知道，我是喜欢和你做爱，但这只是我们关系的一部分。最重要的是，我们要相互坦诚，你只要知道，在你准备好之前我希望你慢慢来。”她的话是那么的善解人意，艾莎的脸上露出了温暖的笑容。

“谢谢你。不过我们还没到那一步，所以我很期待你在这次旅行中好好表现。”艾莎轻轻地拍了一下安娜的屁股，驱散了安娜的不快，引来了红头发尖锐的叫声。

“哎唷！收到，夫人。嗯，为了更好地营造气氛，今晚你就穿上我让你带的那条漂亮裙子，然后我们去度假村大吃一顿吧，是可以俯瞰大海的浪漫晚餐哦。”安娜恢复了元气，俯身亲了亲艾莎耳后的敏感点。

“我喜欢这个主意，”艾莎满意地轻声低语，在出发去吃晚餐前，她和安娜一直在沙发上缠绵，亲吻。

————————————————

安娜在外面等艾莎，而艾莎正在长长的大理石梳妆台前收拾自己，她坐在梳妆台前一张奢华的椅子上，让疲惫的双脚得以休息。

安娜抬头看了一眼正慢慢接近地平线的太阳，有点担心她们会错过在饭店里看日落。但知道孕妇不能催，只好长叹了一口气，决定把这件事抛到脑后。

当听到艾莎的高跟鞋在暗色木地板上发出的咔哒咔哒声时，她的心激动起来，希望她们能赶上预定的晚餐。

“我预定的是8点，但如果我们赶不及，我们可以...噢，艾莎，你真漂亮。”看到艾莎穿着光彩夺目的蓝色孕妇装，安娜张大了嘴巴。飘逸的金色卷发从她的左肩垂下，裙子的领口很好地展现了丰满的胸部，让安娜忍不住兴高采烈的欢呼。

“这是我最后一次展现性感的机会了，所以我觉得不能浪费。”艾莎腼腆地笑了笑，安娜盯着脸上飘着红晕的妻子，嘴巴都合不拢。

“你，诶…我-我…太-…噢，我的天哪，我不知道要说什么。你真的是让我说不出话来。”安娜紧张地笑了笑，艾莎径直走到她身边，轻轻地吻了她一下，可不能弄花了她们的妆容。

“我就当这是夸奖了，谢谢你。希望我没有让我们迟到。”她回头看了一眼钟，她们还没迟到，但时间紧迫。

“如果我们现在出发就没问题。就在度假村前面的路上，我订在日落的时候，这可以让一切都更浪漫。”大家都穿戴整齐了，安娜扶着艾莎走下大门外的台阶，上了车。安娜一脚踩下油门，前往她花了三个星期来筹备的完美晚餐。

幸亏有代客泊车，她们及时赶到了，她们的桌子安排在户外，那里有壮观的太平洋全景视野。这是一家五星级餐厅，桌上铺着白色的桌布，食物看起来更像是现代艺术品，而不是用来吃的。这是艾莎喜欢的，也是没法带着孩子来的地方。

“这次旅行你的表现可圈可点，完全超越了你自己。这风景，真是太浪漫了。”艾莎确实很喜欢海景。她能听到晚潮拍打海岸的声音，甚至能闻到海水在微风中舞动的味道，但最让她着迷的是坐在她对面的那位容光焕发的红发女郎。琥珀色的灯笼和提基火把的火焰让她的红发散发出火红的光芒。她的脸颊上泛起一抹淡淡的红晕，暖洋洋的，她微笑时嘴角微微弯曲的样子真是可爱极了，让艾莎的心怦怦直跳。快七年了，安娜不仅仍能让她屏住呼吸，而且总能变着花样让自己为她倾倒，让她觉得自己是世界上最受宠爱的人。

“我只是想让一切都特别些，孩子出生后可能我们就没办法这样了。而且我希望这可以给我们留下一些回忆，因为......我很爱你。有时候我觉得你永远不会知道我有多爱你，我不知道我是否能让你有同样的感觉。”

“没有人能让我有对你一样的感觉。我甚至觉得在遇见你之前，我的生活从未真正开始。我知道我们一直都在谈起我的过去，但说实话，那感觉就像是另一种生活或是另一个人的生活。这是对我来说唯一重要的事情。”她伸出手滑过铺着亚麻桌布的桌子，寻找安娜的手。当艾莎找到安娜的手，她就牵起安娜的手，在她的手心亲了几下，然后放在她的脸颊上。

这一美妙的时刻被过来为她们点菜的女服务员打断了。虽然她怀孕了，但并不意味着她不能来一些特别的不含酒精的饮料，所以安娜为她们俩点了气泡茶。

“我不知道他们有气泡茶，”艾莎边说着边把餐巾铺在膝盖上，然后支起双臂，优雅地撑着自己的下巴。

“我提前打了电话，跟他们说明了情况，这是他们推荐的。这可能是最接近香槟味道的饮料了。”安娜的目光转回到艾莎身上，毫不掩饰地盯着艾莎裙子所展现出来的乳沟处的美丽风光。

“不好意思，但我很好奇。这是怎么回事? ”安娜在她的胸前挥着手，指的是艾莎的胸部，所有东西是如何神奇而又完美地结合，那里看起来好像就是皮肤，并没有内衣的痕迹。在她浑圆的乳房之间，绝对没有任何织物覆盖在上面。“你有穿内衣吗? ”就好像艾莎的衣服里有个魔术师，变了个魔术，安娜想知道这么少的布料是怎么可以让它们乖乖待着的。

艾莎的脸颊泛起了和落日一样的红晕，她低下下巴，咯咯笑了起来，然后用挑逗的眼神看着安娜的眼睛。

“你等会儿就知道了，”她眼神迷蒙地轻声说道，声音就像顺滑的上等红酒般溜进安娜的耳朵。

安娜在桌子下面换了下腿，不小心碰到了艾莎，于是两人索性在桌子下面用脚玩起了小女生的调情游戏。

“我带了些问题卡来，我觉得在我们等着上菜的时候可以找点乐子。我是从互助小组那得到的灵感，这可以用一种有趣的方式来重温宝宝出生前我们在一起的时光。”安娜把手伸进钱包，拿出一小叠索引卡片。

“好的。我先来吗? ”艾莎指着自己问道，正好指着胸前的峡谷，安娜在把卡片递给艾莎时咬了下自己的嘴唇。

“不如你先问我吧，”安娜说道。

艾莎把卡片洗了一下，然后翻开最上面的卡片，念给安娜听。“当你遇到你的妻子时，你的第一个想法是什么? ”

“老天爷，我希望她是同性恋。”她们齐声笑了起来，引来了旁边桌子的目光。

“我其实也是这么想的，不过你用你看我的眼神回答了这个问题。”艾莎边说着边努力平息自己的笑声。

“好吧，但说真的。我的第一个想法是我必须知道那个女人是谁，不然我是不会走的。”艾莎回想起她在昏暗的房间里第一次看到安娜的那一刻，她的心怦怦直跳，她不知道在那个晚上她的生活会永远改变。

安娜笑着从艾莎手中接过那叠卡片。“轮到我了。和你的妻子同床共枕，好的地方和坏的地方是什么？嘴下留情，我知道我会打呼噜和流口水，”她说着，低下头，冲艾莎傻笑了一下。

“是的，你就是会打呼噜和流口水。最棒的是，当我没有一个巨大的沙滩球在身前的时候，你只是比我小一点点，所以我在床上抱着你的时候，就好像我的整个身体都包在你身上，就像我是毯子一样把你包裹起来。”

她们俩把脸都笑疼了。

“嗯，我最近很怀念那种感觉，不过我很快就能再次被包围了。我觉得自己在整个孕期都是外面的大勺子。”安娜把她的卡片放在最下面，然后把它们递还给艾莎，喝了一口刚送来的气泡茶。

“说一个你另一半的不好的习惯。这次该你好好说了。”艾莎透过闪闪发光的香槟杯说道。

“我不知道这算不算习惯，但有时候会让我觉得困扰，就是你的身体从来没有出现过尴尬的姿势。它总是那么完美和优雅。我想说你的腿有没有弯过？哪怕一次？还有，你有点洁癖，不过我们从来没有为打扫房间花过钱，所以我对此毫无怨言。虽然我有点担心你陷入筑巢期会是什么样子。”

“当我不用药生一个7磅重的宝宝时，我一定和优雅无关。”她们又一次大声笑起来，然后喝了一口冒着气泡的淡粉色饮料。

“好了，每人都还有最后一个问题。你们婚姻中最艰难的时刻是什么? ”安娜事先没有看过问题卡，当笑声很快停住时，她焦虑地咽了一口唾沫。

艾莎紧张地用手指摸着桌子边缘，想着要说什么，她知道自己想要如实回答，但又不想破坏气氛。

“除了最近纠结的...所有事情，我觉得，是你父母的去世，因为...我没办法把他们带回到你身边。我也不能保护你，让你免受痛苦，我觉得很无助。看着你经历这些，而我却束手无策，真的很痛苦。”她的声音很脆弱，但是当安娜伸出手去握她的手时，她露出了笑容。

“该到你问我最有一个问题了。来吧”安娜哽咽地说道，艾莎把最后一个问题念给安娜听。

“你最喜欢你妻子做的哪道菜。这不公平。我们刚认识的时候，我也做过饭...算是吧。”艾莎皱着脸，耸了耸肩。她都不记得上次给安娜做饭是什么时候了。

“没关系，我有答案。虽然叫外卖你是行家。嗯...我最喜欢你做的krumkake，不仅仅是因为它们是脆甜筒里的极品，还因为我永远都不会忘记你做它们时发生的两件最美好的事情。第一，我们知道了我们的宝宝是个女孩，我记得我们终于知道性别时都超兴奋的。另一件就是，那是第一次，我觉得你让我走进了你的内心...终于。你在我没有强迫你的情况下和我分享了你的一些过去，我知道这并不容易。”

安娜也许能把眼泪忍住，但艾莎控制不了，泪水从她的眼角流下，不过她很快用餐巾擦掉。这些卡片真的是很棒的主意，多亏了安娜，她们进行了一次短暂而感人的回忆之旅。

晚餐完美极了。艾莎点了她一直很喜欢的法式美食——精致的香橙鸭，味蕾得到了极大的满足，而安娜则点了简单而又价格不菲的菲力牛排。如此的美味佳肴，她们全都吃光光，而且还一起分享了焦糖布丁。

入夜起风了，院子里凉风习习，不过安娜和艾莎都没在意，她们静静地坐着，用渴望的眼神凝视着对方，享受着这份宁静，两人的手时而握紧时而松开。摇曳的烛光映在她们脸上，照亮了她们沉浸在彼此迷恋中的欲望双眼。最后再看一眼已经漆黑的大海，两人留下丰厚的小费，驱车返回别墅。

————————————————————

安娜绞尽脑汁安排了这次度假。她们的浪漫时光所剩无几了，她打算把每一个经典套路都来一遍，让这次旅行不留下任何遗憾。

当艾莎冲进卧室脱掉她的高跟鞋，去洗手间的时候，安娜打开了前厅冰窖风格的壁炉，为她们的下一个浪漫场景营造气氛。她觉得火与冰的风格虽然有点俗气，但是对于夏天来说却是完美的，因为它更像是一种装饰，不会产生任何热量。她把所有的家具都推到一边，从另一个房间的沙发上拿来折叠床垫。然后把别墅里所有的枕头都拿过来，扔在床垫上，再把其它卧室里的柔软羽绒被盖在上面。她想要一个壁炉前的性感浪漫裸体派对，而要想实现这一点，必须要确保艾莎可以舒舒服服的。

艾莎从卧室里出来时，别墅里一片漆黑，只有壁炉发出的橘黄色亮光。安娜刚把窗帘拉上，立体声音响播放着悠扬的性感爵士乐。

“我想我们可以在壁炉前待一会儿。这太美了，你也很美。”安娜这么花心思真的很可爱。艾莎静静地走到壁炉前，欣赏着火焰在音乐的伴奏下闪耀，噼啪作响。

“过来，我帮你。”安娜示意艾莎转身，把她飘逸的长发拨到一边，拉开了裙子的拉链。她慢慢地拉下拉链，闻到了香草和乳木果黄油的香味，亲吻着艾莎背上露出来的每一寸皮肤。当裙子掉在地板，安娜看到艾莎腰部以上什么都没穿时，她惊讶得下巴都快要掉下来了。

“你没穿内衣，”安娜吸了一口气。

“穿着胸罩穿那条裙子一整晚是不可能舒服的。而且，胸罩嵌在裙子里了。孕妇装设计师什么都想到了。”艾莎笑着大步走到安娜面前，她摆动着臀部，边伸手拉开裙子的拉链，让它落在地板上的蓝裙子上，亲吻着安娜脖子上的脉搏点。

艾莎伸手要解开安娜的胸罩，很快发现这是前扣式胸罩。于是把手转到前面解开，然后缓慢挑逗地把它脱下，露出了甜美的小山丘。

把所有的内衣都脱掉后，她们依偎在温暖的羽绒被下，放慢节奏，陶醉在这一刻。她们有一整晚的时间，尽管她们想要尽情地欢爱，但享受一些轻松简单的时光也未尝不可。

“晚餐真是太棒了。你的计划令我对你刮目相看。”艾莎用手背轻轻地抚摸着安娜的脸颊。

“谢谢。”安娜小声地说了一句，随即闭上了眼睛，沉浸在此刻。“艾莎。”

“嗯? ”金发女郎甜甜地答道。

“吻我。”

她们一开始并排躺着，不过安娜刚说出她的愿望，艾莎就撑起四肢俯身在她上方，深情地吻着她，仿佛这是世界末日，万物毁灭前仅剩的最后时光。安娜的嘴唇如天鹅绒般柔软，艾莎的舌头滑进去，引领着安娜的舌头，纠缠在一起共舞。她们拥抱着彼此，甚至不愿意中断她们的亲吻，而是由鼻子来完成呼吸的重任，这样她们就永远不用分开。

艾莎的手离开了安娜的长发，伸向她乳白的乳房，轻叹了一声，但很快又被吻住。安娜全身赤裸，俯身在她的上方，双手在她妻子怀有身孕的身体上游走，享受着丝绸般光滑的雪白肌肤。她留意避开艾莎的胸部，可不想再发生另一起泌乳事件，她的双手抚摸着肚子上的美丽隆起，那里孕育着她们的宝宝。

“这会让你不舒服吗? ”安娜小声的问道。

“不会。感觉很好。”

“这真是太美了，我想趁现在好好享受这一切。”

几个月前，安娜可能会对把艾莎的肚子和她们的前戏结合起来感到不安。把宝宝放到一边，不去想她们有一个观众会更容易一些。但现在不一样了，一想到这个美丽的女人怀着她们的孩子，只会让安娜更痴迷。她的身体正在经历一件不可思议的事情，创造以及孕育生命，在保护着她们最珍贵的东西。她的双手十分享受每一个曲线，每一寸光滑的肌肤。她就是女神。是她的女神。

“你真是太棒了，”她贴着艾莎的嘴唇说道。

有什么东西在艾莎的内心绽放开来，让她大胆地亲吻着安娜玫瑰色的乳头，粉红色小突起在她丰满的唇间滑动，然后把它含进自己温暖的嘴里。安娜把手放在艾莎的脑后，艾莎不断亲吻着安娜小麦色的皮肤，然后停在肚脐下面，让期待变成燃烧的激情。

她看着安娜的身体，看着它兴奋地起伏，金发女郎被甜美的兴奋唤醒。安娜呼吸急促起来，她张开双腿，迎接艾莎来到她温暖的中心，艾莎分开她柔软的花瓣褶皱，轻轻地亲吻，舔舐她的内唇。艾莎温柔地一步步探索，直到找到了她妻子最珍贵、甜蜜的皇冠上的宝石。当艾莎爱抚那柔软的粉红色花蕾时，安娜的呼吸更快了，她把花蕾含在齿间转了个圈，让安娜痛的抽搐了一下。

安娜的屁股蛋在艾莎的嘴下扭动，不过金发女郎不愿放开她，她用手稳住她的屁股，舌头不屈不挠地发起攻击。安娜拱起背，就像远处的浪峰。艾莎情不自禁地抚摸安娜结实的腹部，肌肉在她的手下颤抖。安娜的呼吸越来越急促，她想要艾莎给她更多，血液在血管里奔腾咆哮。她感受到的爱，她们的身体结合在一起的方式，展现了她们强大的婚姻纽带。

“艾莎......噢艾莎... ...我爱你......我，我-爱你，”她叹息道，艾莎舌头的每一次动作都把她更进一步推向她所追求的那个感觉。

“我也爱你。”艾莎一边回答，一边深深地亲吻着安娜的核心。

就在安娜似乎到达极点时，艾莎把两根手指插入她美丽的妻子体内，让她随着她插入的节奏而扭动。她插得越深，安娜的呻吟就越大声，她在为她高歌，这是艾莎听过的最动听的旋律。安娜呼喊着她的名字，声音在空中回荡，让她脊背打颤。她尝起来如此纯洁、美味，艾莎不得不抽身离开，这样才能让她释放自己的快感。

火热欲望的呼吸轻抚在安娜跳动的中心上，安娜努力控制自己，希望这一刻即是永恒，但很快就屈服于身下累积的热度；艾莎舌头和嘴唇每一次绝妙的触碰都让她不能自已。

艾莎空着的手紧紧地搂着安娜的臀部，红头发急切地用手捋了捋她的红发，指甲在头皮上刮擦，她做好准备迎接这股狂潮，让激情的涟漪在她全身荡漾。她的呼吸越来越小声，艾莎握着安娜的手，安娜的手随着她的释放抓得越来越紧。安娜到达了狂喜的巅峰，她的身体猛地颤抖起来，艾莎贪婪地看着她的妻子在她的指间抽搐。

“真是......嗯天啊......太棒了。”安娜上气不接下气地说道。

艾莎露出满意的笑容，躺在安娜身边，轻轻地亲吻她红润的雀斑脸蛋和嘴唇。艾莎的辛勤工作让她有点疲惫不堪，她努力睁开眼睛，但慵懒的身体却开始昏昏欲睡。

“别，先别睡。我们还没完事呢。”安娜恳求道，但艾莎沉重的眼皮还是合上了，脑袋陷进枕头里。

“我的需求并不总是让你取悦我。你不知道我有多爱你，多想要你。而现在，没有什么比在那之后睡上一觉更好了。即使是做爱也比不上。”艾莎笑着说道，眼睛仍然闭着，安娜紧紧地依偎在她身边抱着她，两人伴随着壁炉里跳动的火焰睡去。

——————————————

安娜躺在床上，听着外面海鸥的叫声，艾莎在早起第三次上厕所之后溜回床上。她不知道安娜已经醒了，还蹑手蹑脚地注意不要发出声响，然后翻过身去看着外面波光粼粼的海面上的旭日。正当她准备躺回去时，她感觉到安娜蜷在她的背上，在她的耳后亲了一下，她吃惊地笑了起来。

“早上好，我的爱人，”安娜贴在艾莎的皮肤上轻轻地哼哼，又向下轻轻地吻了一下，安娜的嘴唇轻轻地挠了挠她，让她缩了缩肩膀。

“希望我没把你吵醒。”艾莎往后靠，直到和安娜完美地抱在一起，一只手慢慢地抚摸着她的大腿外侧，她舒服地叹了口气。

“我已经半睡半醒地躺着了”打了个哈欠，安娜重新把下巴靠在艾莎的脖子上。

“昨晚......很有趣。”安娜说道，抽了抽鼻子，艾莎看不到她，不过知道安娜的脸上一定挂着笑容。

“嗯，我非常喜欢。”艾莎羞涩地回答。

“但我还没服务你呢。”安娜咧嘴一笑，轻轻地咬了咬艾莎的耳后。

“我昨晚太累了，而且我-”艾莎还没说完，就被安娜打断了。

“嘘嘘，你就躺着，好好享受吧。”

当安娜把手伸进她的内裤，艾莎打了个激灵，挺直了后背。放在两膝间的枕头抬高了她的大腿，足以让安娜可以轻松地进入艾莎已经被唤醒的中心。当安娜用两根光滑的手指沿着她的内唇滑过，碰到上面敏感的神经束时，艾莎的手紧紧抓着她头下的枕头。安娜亲吻着艾莎细长的脖颈，手指在肿胀的花蕾上稳定地转圈，金发女郎发出了最甜美的声音。

“感觉不错吧? ”安娜轻声问道，她十分清楚自己的魔法之手对妻子的影响。

“太-太棒了，这是有史以来最棒的体位...啊~~”

“小组里有人说这值得一试。”

“嗯嗯...噢~~... 我喜欢你们的小组。别-别...别停”没人在意小组的事了，只剩下安娜在她妻子的两腿间燃起的热量带来的悸动。

“我没打算停下来......因为我知道你还想要。”安娜在艾莎的耳边说道。那里湿润而顺滑，安娜的手指毫不费力就进入她的身体，艾莎把她的臀部向后挪，紧靠着安娜的身体，两人缠绕在一起。

这个姿势绝对大获全胜。艾莎可以完全放松，舒服地享受，而安娜真的很喜欢能够如此亲密地在一起。她可以把鼻子埋在艾莎的发间，闻着她的芳香，或是在她的脖子和肩上留下甜蜜的湿吻。不过手的角度有点别扭，她灵机一动，把手腕转过来，这样指腹就能摸到艾莎里面的前壁，方便她继续寻找那个不可思议的小点，那儿总是可以让她的妻子晃晃悠悠地到达天堂。一旦她找到那儿，所有的一切都开始加速。艾莎的身体只能无助地随着安娜的动作起伏，甚至能感觉到她的乳头在自己背上滑动并挺立起来。

在那个神圣的位置轻轻地摩挲几下，安娜就能感觉到艾莎的内壁越来越紧，她把头往后仰，听着安娜在她耳边小声地说着甜言蜜语。每一句甜蜜的话语都让她离高潮更近一些，终于她大声的呻吟，并紧紧地包住安娜的手指。艾莎在安娜的身体上起伏，释放着强烈的高潮，安娜紧紧地抱着她，让她觉得她也将迎来自己的高潮。

“安安娜......哦~~，安娜，”艾莎小声地嘟囔着，慢慢从高潮后恢复过来。

“嗯，我想这可能是我最喜欢的姿势了。我真的很喜欢一边抱着你，一边取悦你。太性感了。”安娜的话艾莎只听进去了几句，她的脑袋还因为极度的欣快而有点晕乎乎的。

“早上想到海滩上走走吗？来吧，我们可以建个沙堡，跳进海浪里，然后去度假村吃午饭”安娜跃过艾莎，兴奋地在玻璃推拉门前摇摆，她望着外面的海滩，似乎沙子在乞求着被塑造成一个巨大的城堡，以此歌颂美好的夏日。

“我…我可能得休息一会。”欢愉后的睡意控制了艾莎的身体，而且即使她想出去走走，她软绵绵的双腿也压根派不上用场。

“要不你先去，我等会去找你。”艾莎说着，闭上了眼睛。

“没有你我要怎么建造沙堡。你是建筑师！谁来监督这个项目? ”发现艾莎没有搭话，安娜反应过来，于是换上比基尼，自己先去海滩上活动活动。

——————

差不多一个小时后，艾莎突然醒来，她原本只是想休息几分钟，但发现自己休息了整整一个小时，让她对自己很生气。让安娜独自一人在外面，而且还是她们的情侣假期，这让她非常内疚，于是赶紧换上泳衣，套了件外套，来到外面。

她走到海边，在海滩上四处张望但都没有看到安娜，然后她听到远处传来她的笑声。安娜正在下边的海滩上和一个小女孩建造沙堡，这个可爱的小女孩看起来不超过5岁，有着一头浅棕色的卷发，穿着可爱的黄色泳衣。

“它需要一条护城河! ”安娜抓起一把亮橙色的铲子，像孩子般兴奋大叫。

“什么是护城河? ”小女孩歪着脑袋问道。

艾莎走过去，微笑着偷听她们的对话。

“护城河用来保护城堡不受坏人和龙的袭击。你很幸运，因为我是全世界最棒的护城河建造者！嗯，至少是这片海滩上最棒的。”安娜把铲子插进沙子里，教小女孩怎么挖出来，然后在城堡周围围成一圈。安娜十分善于和孩子们相处，她总能让这看起来毫不费力。艾莎想象着安娜和她们的女儿在一起的样子，在教她如何建护城河以保护城堡免受坏人的伤害，她的心越来越充实。

“你是艾莎吧，”一个声音传来。

艾莎四周看了看，寻找声音的主人，发现一个年纪和她相仿的女人坐在沙滩椅上，手里拿着一本书。

“安娜跟我说帮她留意一个怀孕的金头发，可能会沿着这条路过来找她。她正在和我的女儿艾米丽玩耍。”原来如此。安娜在外面只待了45分钟就认识了两个新朋友，这完全在她的意料之中，她就是这么一个社交达人。

“我叫梅根。希望我没有吓到你。”梅根伸出手去和艾莎握手。

“很高兴认识你。我叫艾莎，我想你已经知道了。她们一起玩了很久吗? ”艾莎看过去，发现安娜正假扮成一条龙围着城堡追赶艾米丽。

“安娜才过来没多久，她很会和小家伙相处。”

艾莎点点头，两人都看着在海滩上玩耍的另外两个人。“她是老师，但这也是她的天性。”

“我听说你们也要有女儿了。”梅根回头看了看艾莎，特别是她的肚子。

“是的，很快。还有六周。”艾莎掩饰不住笑意，微笑着用双手摸着自己的肚子。

“女孩很好玩。你们俩会很享受这一切的。就等着瞧吧。你会紧张吗？我记得我那时候非常焦虑，但似乎没有人能理解。”

“也会的！安娜对我很好，但就像你说的。似乎没有人能真正体会为了生孩子你必须经历的那些痛苦是多么可怕。我已经受够了怀孕，我只想把她抱在怀里，但我一直从其他人那听到一些可怕的故事，让我很恐慌。”她的手还在摸着她的肚子，这已经成了她每次谈到孩子时的自然反应。

“最棒的地方在于，当一切都结束时，你只会记得好的那一部分。我想说的是，没错，你也会觉得这很痛苦，但和你第一次看到她们睁开眼睛或者闻到她们的气味时的感觉相比，这根本不算什么。我不知道你知不知道，孩子头上的味道就像毒品。真的很不可思议。”艾莎脸上露出了笑容，那个女人正看着她的女儿和安娜在海滩上蹦蹦跳跳，她们正用手里的黄色水桶为护城河加水。

“谢谢你。我需要这个小小的提醒，让我知道这一切都是值得的。”艾莎说着，松了一口气。不管艾莎多么焦虑，她都无法逃避这个事实：孩子就要来了，不过听到另一位母亲亲口告诉她，感觉就好多了，像是看到了隧道尽头的光明。

“相信我，当这一切结束后你会发现自己愿意再经历若干次，就为了把孩子抱在怀里。这绝对是值得的。艾米丽！该回来了! ”她对小女孩喊道。

安娜和艾米丽都发出了呻吟，艾莎过去认领她的红头发，把她带到一边，用艾米丽借给她们的沙滩玩具建造她们自己的沙堡。

“我们应该建造什么样的城堡呢? ”安娜趴在沙滩上，打量着她为了她们的作品挑选的沙地。

“哥特式。来自罗马尼亚的灵感，也可能是特兰西瓦尼亚。16世纪，尖塔，飞扶壁，壁垒，垛口。全都要。”安娜困惑地看着她，她自己笑了起来。

“垛口? 我们能不能来点简单的。上次我们做哥特式沙堡的时候，我怎么都弄不好尖顶，很打击人。”安娜吐出一口气，吹起了额头上的刘海。

“好吧。一座普通的石头城堡我就满足了。不过得是一座经典的海滩城堡。”她幸灾乐祸地朝安娜笑了笑，递给她一把铁锹。

“我喜欢你像个建筑师一样说话。让我欲火焚身”安娜爬向艾莎，模仿海滩护卫队里的样子，让海风吹拂她的头发。

“真的? ”难以置信地挑起眉毛。

“也不是。你也可以用挪威语说，我不知道你在说什么。不过我可以听你说一整天。”

她们接力把沙子铲进桶里，然后把桶翻过来，做成城堡的四个主体。在完成了艾莎坚持认为是那个时代不可或缺的幕墙之后，她们在周围建了一条护城河，并灌满了水。安娜还用一些海带和海藻做成装饰，完成了整体外观。

“很漂亮。虽然我身上到处都是沙子，不过我很开心。”安娜一边说着，一边抖掉比基尼上的沙粒。

“我也是，我们明天再做一个吧。”

“说定了。”安娜笑着回答。


	25. 第二十九章

一大清早安娜就溜出去，跑到度假村的市场里买了些做早饭的食材。谢天谢地，她回来时艾莎还在睡觉，她很快动手做了一顿早饭，来满足艾莎的食欲。就在安娜刚把早饭做好，并全部放到床上托盘上时，她听到卧室里传来艾莎翻身的声音。

“噢太好了，你还没起来。”安娜拿着托盘走进房间，先放在地上，然后把羽绒被拉到一边腾出地方，美味的早餐呈现在目瞪口呆的艾莎面前。

“你给我准备了早餐还端到床上来了? ”艾莎喜出望外，她看到堆叠完美的草莓香蕉薄饼，上面还撒了能多益巧克力酱和少许糖粉，几乎要哭出来。安娜甚至还想过把艾莎的孕妇维生素和橙汁都一起放在托盘上。

“这...安娜。快过来。”言语已经无法表达她的心情，唯有亲亲可以，她不停地在安娜的脸上亲吻。给孕妇准备床上早餐绝对可以虏获那个女人的心。尤其是还有能多益巧克力酱。

“你把我宠坏了。你知道的对吧? ”艾莎抓住安娜的两条辫子，把她拉进怀里，又在她的唇上吻了一下，然后舒服地叹了口气。要不是她面前有一盘巴黎美食等着被消灭，她可以亲她一整天。

“这是你应得的，所以不叫宠坏。我的姑娘就应该得到最好的。”她对艾莎笑了笑，艾莎的情绪从兴高采烈变成几乎要喜极而泣。

“快趁热吃吧。我去把我的拿来，我们就可以一起在床上享用早餐了。”安娜回到厨房，拿着另一个托盘回到卧室，坐到艾莎旁边，用叉子叉起美味的薄饼。

“安娜，这真是太美好了，我都要哭了。”

“哭吧。我不会说什么的，”安娜吞下满口的薄饼嘟囔道，尽管嘴角沾上了巧克力酱，她还在一口接一口地把美味的薄饼往嘴里塞。

“我是说真的。你是最棒的厨师，但更是个好妻子。我真的好爱你。我对你的爱甚至超过了对巧克力酱的爱。我到底是积了多少德才配得上你? ”艾莎努力摆脱美味巧克力柠檬薄饼的诱惑，捧起安娜的脸，给了她一个巧克力味的吻。

“你不觉得正是因为你积累了足够多的业力，所以可以拥有一个爱你的，不会伤害你也不会让你生活在恐惧中的人吗? ”安娜本想开个玩笑，但当这些话脱口而出时，她马上意识到这是一个沉重的话题。

“对不起，我不是那个意思了，”安娜咽下满嘴的食物，懊恼地说。

“没关系。我知道你的意思。对了，宝宝给这顿早餐比了个赞，她正动得欢实，来，感受一下。”艾莎抓起安娜的手，放在宝宝在动来动去的地方，她因为糖的刺激而快乐地扭动。不过宝宝的体重将近5磅，已经没有足够的空间让她伸展拳脚了，只能做些小幅度的动作。

“她这么大了。我摸着的是什么? ”安娜边问边用手指在大肚子上划了个圈。

“膝盖。”艾莎嘴里塞满了食物，咕哝了一句，她把手挡在嘴前，优雅地舔了舔嘴唇。

“现在她长更大了，感觉会不一样吗? ”

“她不怎么动了，但是只要她动，哪怕只是最轻微的我都能感觉到，而且我现在能摸清楚她的位置了。让我给你演示一下。”艾莎掀起自己的衬衫，充满爱意地把安娜的手移到她肚子的最下方，然后沿顺时针方向让安娜的手在结实的椭圆形肚子上移动，并给安娜描述她们的宝宝在子宫里的状态。

“她的头在这。有时候我觉得她也会把手放在这，我想那可能是她把手放在嘴边或者摸自己的头。然后这是她的背。这有一个膝盖，我没找到另一个，但是这还有一只脚。”看到安娜满脸不可思议，艾莎把托盘放到一边，让安娜的手尽情地去探索和赞叹她面前的奇迹。她纤巧的指尖轻轻掠过紧绷的皮肤，停留在一条淡淡的咖啡色细线上，这条线从艾莎的肚脐开始若隐若现地向下延伸到耻骨附近。

“这以前没有，颜色更深。”安娜的手指来回抚摸这条线，对随着孕期的推移而出现的美妙变化露出了笑容。

“这是妊娠黑线，我迫不及待地想让它消失。还有，你看，我可怜的肚脐都快要凸出来了。”艾莎可怜的肚脐在努力保持它的形状，拒绝和她隆起的圆肚子融为一体。

“在我的眼里这都无比的美丽。”安娜蹲下来，边说边沿着这条线落下一个个吻，向她的妻子展示她是多么热爱她身体的每一个变化。“这(亲一下)是(亲一下)美丽的(亲一下)。”艾莎的嘴角露出了笑容，心里暖暖的，把一缕红发绕在手指上。眼前这个了不起的女人不仅给她带来了床上早餐，而且用坚定不移的爱和奉献不断充实着她的心。

“我很期待宝宝的到来，但我会想念这个身体的。”亲吻离开了黄褐色的线条，越过孕育她们宝宝的小山丘，直奔艾莎的红唇，艾莎满心期待着她的亲吻。

“你为什么对我这么好? ”她小声地对安娜说。

“就像你对我好一样。你最近老是问我这个问题。怎么回事? ”安娜问道，她皱起眉头，为艾莎无法理解自己为她疯狂而不安。她以前从来没有问过安娜为什么爱她，那么这种新出现的疑虑只可能是一个原因。

“因为现在我知道你爸爸的事了，是吗？你一直都在想着这件事，所以我猜这让你开始对爱...有所质疑。对吗? ”她把脑袋歪向一边，艾莎长长地叹了口气表示默认。

“你观察得很仔细。有时候我觉得你是心理医生而不是老师。”艾莎的老毛病又犯了，她把床上托盘放在她和安娜之间建起一道屏障，并目不转睛地盯着眼前的食物，在安娜看来这只是一个徒劳无功的用来逃避话题的伎俩。

“你觉得如果他不爱你，怎么会有人爱你？或者如果我爱你，为什么他不爱你？我了解你，我知道你一直在想这些事情。”安娜的语气听起来更像是在陈述一个事实，而不是一个问句。

艾莎眨眨眼睛，放下叉子。“我不想因为他而毁了这么美味的一顿早餐。”

“我没在说他，我说的是你。你说过，即使镜子里的自己是美丽的，但看着镜子里的自己仍感到很痛苦。要知道，你是这个世界上我最在乎的人，你是我所有幸福的源泉。有时候，想到她如果像你我就会很高兴，因为这样我就能看到两个你。我就是那么爱你，别再问为什么了。不要让他那变态的育儿理念影响到你和我已经建立起来的，并且越来越美好的关系。”

这时艾莎看到安娜受伤的眼神，心里涌起一阵内疚感，她把托盘放到一边。

“你说得对，我很抱歉。我只是......我想我对所有的一切还有些困惑，但这和我对你的爱的信任无关，也不应该有任何关系。”听到艾莎的道歉，安娜笑了笑，但不安的神情很快又回到她的脸上。

“我不是他，我是我。我永远不会那样伤害你，而且我也知道你清楚我为什么这么爱你。这种爱只会一天比一天更强烈。每次我觉得我不可能更爱你的时候，事实都证明我错了。就像当你第一次告诉我你爱我的时候，我觉得我无法爱你更多了，但当你向我求婚的时候，我对你的爱又变得更多。还有当我们对彼此说我愿意，我掀开你的头纱第一次亲吻成为我妻子的你的时候，我从没想过爱还会更强烈，但事实就是那样。每一天我对你的爱都会变多，所以不要再疑神疑鬼了。”

艾莎把手插进安娜的头发里，含住她的双唇。“我不会了。对不起。”她又亲了她一下，不过宝宝卖力地动来动去，使得艾莎笑着中断了这个吻，她把安娜的手放上去，让她亲自感受，宝宝好像在用手肘用力的捅。

“我想这意味着她还想要，”艾莎咯咯地笑着，安娜则低下头去和宝宝说话。

“宝贝，你喜欢妈咪做的饭吗？你还想要对吗？要知道我什么都愿意给你。我永远都不会对你说不的。”安娜靠过去亲了一下宝宝，现在她们之间只隔着薄薄的子宫和皮肤，她能感觉到她的宝贝女儿把她的胳膊肘压在她的唇上。“这太神奇了。我爱你，宝贝。”

————————————

安娜完成了她每天晚上的例行工作后，看着在床上看书的艾莎，她若有所思地舔了舔自己的食指。在不被察觉的情况下看着自己美丽的妻子是一种享受。她认真看书时睫毛微微颤动的样子，或是当她读到有趣的内容时，眼睛眯起来咬着自己完美的粉红下唇的样子。

安娜把手里的棉签扔进垃圾桶，跳到艾莎的床边。她发现艾莎穿了一件新内衣，她坐下来，露出了开心的笑容。安娜不知道在她们去买内衣时，艾莎是怎么找到这件哺乳内衣的，这是她见过的最性感的哺乳内衣。事实上，不管是不是哺乳内衣，它们都性感极了。安娜在商店里只能找到无聊的常规裸色和白色棉质哺乳内衣。艾莎现在穿着的是一件漂亮的粉红色内衣，看起来像是天鹅绒般光滑的尼龙材质，而不是棉质的。纯色罩杯外面被蕾丝包围，蕾丝从她双峰间美丽的谷地向外延伸，中间还有个丝绸蝴蝶结。

“你在看什么? ”安娜舔舔嘴唇，丝毫不掩饰自己的性致。

“马伊姆·拜力克的超越吊索（Beyond the Sling）。就是在《绽放》（Blossom）里扮演布鲁森的（*注：该演员在生活大爆炸中饰演谢尔顿的女友amy，Beyond the Sling是根据她自己的育儿观念写的一本书）。非常有意思，我没想到她居然还是神经科学博士。”艾莎仍饶有兴趣地看着书，完全没注意到她饥渴的妻子的挑逗。

“你想不想把书签放进书里去？”当艾莎终于抬起头看向安娜时，看到了充满欲望的双眼和性感迷人的笑容。要知道这次旅行的目的是欢爱而不是看书。艾莎压根不在乎有没有书签，啪的一声把书合上，扔到床头柜上。她看得出来安娜已经性致勃勃，很快安娜的欲望让她的心跳也跟着加快，呼吸变得急促起来。

安娜一分钟也没浪费，她两腿跨在艾莎身侧，一开始她还保持着距离，但很快金发女郎就抓着她的屁股，把她们拉得更近。

让她们的嘴唇疯狂的揉在一起非常诱人，但安娜想慢慢来，好好享受每一刻。她靠过去轻轻地亲了一下艾莎，然后抽身离开，让金发女郎的下唇扑了个空，安娜的嘴角露出狡黠的笑容。

 **「玩什么欲擒故纵」** 。艾莎心想。安娜一定是忘了艾莎总是能得到她想要的东西，现在她想让她淘气的红发妻子把衣服脱掉。她扯出藏在两人的身体之间的安娜的衣角，眼睛四处打量着，用眼神宣示自己对妻子完美身材的主权。安娜的胸部束缚在薄薄的内衣里，看起来风平浪静地，但艾莎发现安娜的乳头已经在布料下挺立起来。

为了让自己尽可能地贴近艾莎，安娜稍稍坐起来适应她的肚子，她调整好姿势，手温柔地抚摸着艾莎的脸颊。她呼吸变得急促，很快艾莎的呼吸也开始加快，她知道即将到来的是什么，不过似乎安娜另有所想。除了给妻子无尽的欢愉外，她还有更想要的东西。她咬着嘴唇咽了一口唾沫，为自己打了打气，有点紧张地问道。

“艾莎。有件事我想问你。这件事最近一直在我的脑海里挥之不去。如果你不愿意我完全能理解，所以，请不要有压力。”安娜的双手紧张地绞在一起。

“什么? ”艾莎轻柔的问道，大大的眼睛里充满了好奇。

想要培养情绪，安娜给了艾莎一个温柔的吻，让她们的唇瓣慢慢分开，然后艰难地咽了一口唾沫，深深地看着她的眼睛。

“我能尝尝吗? ”她低头看着艾莎丰满浑圆的胸部。她对自己问题的紧张不安很快就消失了。光是说出这些话，就让她对艾莎产生了一种全新的渴望，她们已经在一起这么长时间了，这还真是令人激动。好吧，尝试一些新东西，一些不同的东西......让她很兴奋。

自从艾莎那天晚上泌乳后，安娜就无法忘记那种味道和感觉。她一直都很喜欢艾莎的胸部，但泌乳对她有着一种莫名的吸引力，甚至引起她的性欲。好吧，让她充满了欲望冲动。这让她对怀着身孕的妻子的爱来到了一个新境界。首先是她的身体，她美丽的、线条优美的带着身孕的身体，那里是安娜的眼睛和手的盛宴，而现在她还可以品尝它的味道。

艾莎没有回答，但也没有表现出完全的反对。

“求你了。千万别觉得尴尬。我不知道我是不是对它有一种迷恋什么的，但那天晚上之后我一直都在想这件事。我从来没有像现在这样因你而兴奋，我只是想......再尝尝。”安娜说到这觉得口干舌燥，她心里的暖意和两腿间逐渐升高的温度不相上下。

“你-你喜欢? ”艾莎歪着脑袋，好奇又惊讶。

“哦天哪，我简直爱死它了。你都不知道。只要一想到这个，我觉得自己都要烧起来了。我真希望你能知道我有多为之疯狂。”

“真的吗? ”依然好奇。

“是的，千真万确。而且这其实很普遍。我问过讨论小组里的人，大家都说泌乳对伴侣来说是非常性感的事情。好吧，虽然有一位女士表示不同意，不过别理她。艾莎，我保证，我不会在意这会不会弄得乱七八糟，或者怎么样，实际上我还有点希望会那样。我也知道她们很敏感，所以我会很温柔，非常温柔的。我实在太想要这个了...我太想要你了，求你了，”又亲了她一下。

“好吧，如果这是你想要的，我得承认，看到你这个样子也让我很兴奋。”

一得到批准安娜就立即开工，她从后面解开艾莎的内衣，把带子把胳膊上滑下，艾莎双手放在头上，把自己漂漂亮亮地展示在安娜面前，让她做她喜欢的事。

“要......温柔点。”

安娜就像来到了极乐天堂。艾莎白皙的胸部就在她的面前，她充满欲望地看着她们起伏。她慢慢伸出手，握住艾莎的右乳，用拇指爱抚着她漂亮圆润的乳头。在抚摸下艾莎的胸部放松下来，她舒服地叹了口气，鼓励安娜进一步尝试。

她靠得更近，心砰砰直跳，她舔了舔自己樱桃般红润的嘴唇，然后轻轻地包住艾莎玫瑰色的乳头，把乳晕也含进嘴里。安娜开始亲吻和爱抚，舌头轻轻地在挺立的峰尖旋转，让乳汁分泌出来，艾莎的手插入安娜的发间，把头发缠在手指上。

安娜的嘴巴急不可耐，期望可以再次品尝到那甜美的味道。过了一会，她越来越不耐烦，更用力地吮吸，艾莎跟着呻吟起来。

一开始艾莎还有点害羞，但安娜这么喜欢她的身体，把她含进自己温暖湿润的嘴里，她决定不再压抑自己，她感觉到安娜舌头碰到的地方好像被电了一样，看到自己的妻子如此享受，她的身体也感受到了无比的愉悦。

这真是世界上最美妙的感觉。当那个味道扫过安娜的味蕾，她便更用力地吮吸，不浪费一丝一毫，她对着湿润的肌肤发出呻吟。艾莎的手紧紧地抓着安娜的脑袋，把她拉得更近，将更多的美味乳汁送进安娜的嘴里，安娜当然是欣然接受。

“嗯......天哪，艾莎，味道棒极了，”她的舌头忙不迭地追逐沿着艾莎乳房流下的乳汁，兴奋地把每一滴都吮吸干净。

一开始艾莎并不相信这件事能让她兴奋起来。但是当她的妻子像是跪在祭坛前一般赞美她的身体，贪婪地汲取着来自她身体的最纯净的营养时，艾莎也感到无比兴奋，兴奋到了极点。两人的呻吟和呜咽组成了情欲二重唱，不过她还渴望更多。

“安娜......我要你......要更多，求你了，”她喘息着，把安娜的手从柔软的胸部移到她渴望的中心，随着她手指隔着衣物轻轻地触碰发出呜咽。

“这儿? ”安娜嘴里鼓囊囊地咕哝道，轻轻地抚摸艾莎最私密的部位。

“是的......求你了。这让我好想要，”艾莎乞求着，当安娜抽身退开，嘴唇离开她的肌肤时，她还把胸部向前挺了挺。

让自己脱身并不容易，但知道这只是暂时的，安娜脱下艾莎的内裤，重新调整自己的位置，来到艾莎的另一侧，好让她的右手可以马上照料另一边的乳房。

当她的手沿着艾莎的缝隙滑下，来到入口时，她发现艾莎说这个乳头游戏让她兴奋不已并没有开玩笑。她已经湿得堪比四月的雨后，安娜毫不费力就把两根手指滑了进去。

艾莎把头靠在枕头上，张着嘴急促地喘息，肉欲的咏叹调在房间里回荡。想得到更多的摩擦，她扭动臀部抵住安娜的手，不疾不徐地让安娜进入更深处。

“天哪......安娜......这感觉太棒了......”

安娜吮吸乳房带来的难以置信的快感像闪电般传遍每一根神经，一直来到体内安娜正在加快节奏的那个位置。

“对......啊......就-就是那儿......别-别停......”

艾莎剧烈地起伏，让安娜很难保持吮吸，她松开嘴时，有趣的事情发生了。她的嘴在艾莎乳头的上方，挺立的乳尖随着臀部的摇摆掠过安娜的嘴唇，乳汁让它们更为光滑，有一种十分美妙的口感和感觉。一股股温暖的乳汁不断从艾莎高耸的胸部流下，安娜手忙脚乱地追逐着每一滴乳汁。

安娜能听到艾莎的呼吸和呻吟，她在更用力地摇晃她的臀部，她的胸部也跟着摇摆，乳汁流得到处都是。安娜好笑地试图跟上经过她面前的乳房。事情很快变得一片混乱。安娜下巴上沾满了黏糊糊的蜜汁，艾莎的乳汁在她脸上闪闪发光，这是她的最爱。

“艾莎，你是我的女神，这一套我永远都不会腻”

虽然安娜可以一整天吮吸妻子的乳汁都不厌倦，但艾莎正在接近很久以来最强烈的高潮。一股极致的兴奋从她的中心喷涌而出，击穿她的心脏，让她屏住了呼吸，安娜能感觉到她的身体在自己身边绷紧。安娜插入时散发出的热量是如此强烈，她猛的闭上眼睛，张着嘴，皱起眉头，屈服于强烈的快感，快感如此强烈以至于她甚至有点害怕让它在自己身上释放出来。

艾莎脸上的神情变得无比庄严，安娜得帮她一把，让她放松下来，这样她才能跟随着安娜的引领，来到极乐圣地。她贴在艾莎耳边小声地说，她们紧紧地挨在一起，乳汁流到了她们身上。

“呼吸......就让它去吧，”安娜小声地说，抚摸着艾莎通红的脸颊，同时她的手指在艾莎体内轻击，弯曲，在稍微加快节奏的同时确保拇指紧紧地按在阴蒂上。

“啊......安娜啊啊......安娜! ”她无助地大喊，想知道这股强大的快感会不会变得更得强烈。

随着安娜最后一次在她肿胀的珍珠上打圈，艾莎紧紧抓着安娜的肩膀，指甲深深地扎进她娇嫩的肉里，她已经准备好迎接欢乐狂潮席卷她全身。这股力量如此之大，她大声地尖叫，身体不可思议地抽搐，呼吸越来越沉重。就像做梦一样，她乘着一浪又一浪的欣快浪潮，好像永无止境。

“我爱你......我爱你......”安娜在艾莎的耳边不停地说，她开始放慢节奏，满足地看着这股力量让艾莎全身抽搐。

艾莎终于睁开双眼，她已经忘了她们不在自己家里，都有点迷糊了。

“刚刚......还行吗? ”安娜犹犹豫豫地问道，艾莎的眼睛还在适应，眼神慢慢聚焦在她脸上。

“真是......太不可思议了。随时欢迎你再来一次。”安娜咯咯地笑着，蜷在艾莎的胸前，把脸贴在她最喜欢的新玩具上。

——————————————

第二天早上，安娜把艾莎在沙发上安顿好，她们要把接下来的蜜月活动讨论一下。

“我一直都在做计划，我还列了一个愿望清单。就是在这次旅行中安排一些想做的事情，这些事情是在没有保姆的情况下，我们不能或不会去做的事。如果你有别的想法，欢迎随时添加。”

安娜和艾莎一起坐在沙发上，然后掏出手机，打开愿望清单，一如既往地以生动活泼的方式念给艾莎听，她手舞足蹈的，让艾莎担心手机会不会从她的手中飞出去。

“首先是看场电影。你不能带着小婴儿去看电影，既然夏季的电影都还在上映，所以我想去看电影，而且现在还不用额外花钱请保姆。”艾莎点点头表示同意，并在清单中也加入了自己想做的事。

“我想在度假村做一次情侣按摩。”艾莎肯定地说道，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。

“这个主意不错，艾莎。我喜欢。情侣按摩。”安娜的拇指飞快地动来动去，把艾莎的需求加上，她咬着嘴唇，集中精神拼出正确的字母，不想卷入与自动纠错的斗争。

艾莎感觉到安娜的兴奋情绪正逐渐高涨，她决定在其他事情加进来前把一天的计划敲定，以免她被说服去做自己没有精力应付的事。

“那我们今天就这么安排吧。情侣按摩和电影。别再计划更多的东西了，不然我可能要撑不下去了。别忘了我没那么多精力 ”艾莎低下头，试图打断正在手机上疯狂打字的安娜，红头发把计划写好后立即把手机扔到一边。

“就这么办。哦，还有一件事，”她羞涩地喃喃道，调皮地笑着跨在艾莎身上，咬着自己丰满的下唇。

“我有点不好意思说，这是我对你的一个请求”

艾莎的手在安娜的背上来回抚摸，然后掠过她的衣服，伸进前面，飞快地摸了摸她傲人的胸部。有时候她就是忍不住。

“什么? ”她的嘴角勾起一抹傻笑，然后轻轻吻了一下安娜，把安娜的下唇从齿间扯出来。

“跟那个有关，.....呃......就是那个。”她紧张得不得了，拼命想让自己不要结巴。

“你就直说吧。我都已经让你尝过我的味道了，所以一定是别的什么事情，”把嘴唇贴在安娜的喉咙上，希望温柔的吻可以让她放松下来。

“就是在我们回去之前......我想和你做一次不一样的......我想让你爆粗口还有......可不可以浪一点。”安娜又咬住自己的嘴唇，而艾莎的嘴唇则定住了，她向后退开，茫然地看着安娜。

“考虑一下吧。这是有孩子在身边时你肯定不会做的事情，而且你几乎都不说脏话。但我知道你的身体里有个放荡的小女孩，我想让她出来透透气，仅此而已。”露出她最有说服力的笑容。

艾莎的眼睛来回转了转，最后迷惑地眨了眨。“现在? ”

“不，不是现在，在某个合适的时候。”

“好-好吧。你知道我不擅长这个，但是我会为了你去开发我内心放浪的那一面的。”嫁给像安娜这样的性爱冒险爱好者意味着要时不时地投身到她们的幻想中，她们也不例外。不是说艾莎没有自己的癖好和性偏好，只是安娜对自己的性偏好更直言不讳。不过这至少可以让事情变得有趣一些。

“耶，太棒了！你真是个优秀的运动员。”安娜飞快地在她的唇上轻轻吻了一下，然后跑去找按摩中心的电话以及当地电影院的信息，而艾莎则依然一动不动地坐在沙发上，心里默默地想着安娜的请求。

————————

那天接下来的行程都顺利极了，她们仿佛回到了刚开始约会的时候，全身心地沉浸在苦苦相恋的状态中。

既然看电影是安娜提出来的，艾莎就让她来决定要看什么电影，结果安娜挑了一部劲爆动作片，巨大的声浪吵得宝宝一直在艾莎的肚子里翻滚，让艾莎觉得自己快要吐了，最后她们不得不提前离开。后来换了一场浪漫爱情片，她们坐到电影院的后排，就像过去常做的那样，蜷在后面亲热。两人的嘴唇难舍难分，安娜尽可能安静的用舌头品尝着艾莎口中薄荷糖的清凉味道。

电影结束后她们回到度假村，享受了艾莎期待的私人情侣按摩，按摩师恰好也是一位母亲，安娜一直在和按摩师谈论孩子的事情。毕竟，安静和安娜一点都搭不上边，艾莎微笑着听着两个人说起宝宝的第一步，以及怎么缓解长牙和尿布疹的小技巧。

在度假村吃了一顿轻松的午餐之后，她们回到别墅，安娜继续用各种浪漫的安排来宠爱艾莎。她先是把艾莎领到户外，让她躺在一张可以欣赏海景的露台椅子上，然后帮她涂脚指甲，这个可怜的女人现在自己已经够不着了。对艾莎来说，刮腿毛就已经够有难度的了，涂脚指甲油简直需要马戏团里杂耍演员的技巧才能完成。

接着安娜决定暂别奢华的度假餐厅美食，改为点一份心形的披萨，待在别墅里吃。她本想用意大利辣香肠拼个A+E，后来又觉得心形已经老土得不行了，于是放弃了这个想法。

甜点则是烤棉花糖，她们围坐在外面的火堆边做了很多烤棉花糖。安娜总是会把棉花糖变成熊熊燃烧的奥林匹克火炬，还要在自己的头发被烧着之前手忙脚乱地把它吹灭，这让艾莎笑个不停，安娜也得以沉浸在艾莎令人陶醉的笑声中。

她们依偎在舒适的橙色露台沙发上，把艾莎烤的完美至极的棉花糖互相喂到对方的口中，而且还会把对方黏糊糊的手指舔得干干净净。安娜十分享受给艾莎喂东西，给孕妇吃甜食是件让人身心愉悦的事。

一轮圆月挂在天上，海潮不停拍打岸边。艾莎抬起头，凝视着星空。

“我不想离开。”艾莎望着海蓝天空中闪烁的星星，喃喃道。“我想和你一起一直待在这儿。”

“我知道。每天都这么美好。没有杂七杂八的事需要操心，可以就像这样把时间都用来宠爱对方的感觉真好。”安娜吻了吻艾莎柔软的头发，抱着她蜷在沙发角落里，直到金发女郎渐渐入睡。

————————————

第二天她们又花了一个小时建造了更多的沙堡，来满足安娜的愿望，然后两人回到别墅周围闲逛，想着晚饭前还有什么想做的事情。

安娜歪着屁股站在梳妆镜前，欣赏着昨天在海滩嬉戏后晒出来的新肤色。她对着镜子转来转去地看，还解开比基尼的肩带，比较晒出来的线条颜色的深浅。艾莎发现自己又在盯着安娜看。她的身体也许被酸痛所拖累，但她的荷尔蒙仍在全速运转，光是看着安娜欣赏自己包裹在泳衣里的身材的样子，就能让她血液沸腾，她重新想了想安娜之前提出的有关于浪的请求。

她上一次和安娜玩这种说脏话、扮演浪姐的游戏是在安娜一个朋友家里的万圣节派对之后，但那已经是很久以前的事了。那天晚上艾莎在酒精的助力下飙了一晚上的脏话，还把安娜摁在卧室的墙上干。而今晚她知道没有酒可以壮胆了，她艰难地咽了口唾沫。她只能靠自己，做一些角色扮演来取悦她亲爱的妻子。尽管她只要看着安娜，就能越容易进入她放荡的那一面。

艾莎穿着两件式比基尼坐在床边，她紧咬着唇，看着安娜梳好头后，在丰满的红宝石唇上补上唇彩。

“安娜。”艾莎在卧室里喊道，她的声音比她以为的还要颤抖。安娜蹦蹦跳跳地来到卧室，发现艾莎的双手放在身体两侧，双腿张开，脚尖抵着地板，一缕金发遮住了她脸上顽皮的笑容。

“怎么了? ”安娜高兴地问道。艾莎情不自禁地注意到安娜的胸部随着她的头和手的动作在比基尼里跳跃的样子。

“我想来点游戏时间。”艾莎发出了轻轻的笑声，她向后仰起头，头发顺着后背垂下，像极了一个艳后。安娜感觉背后一激灵。她大老远就看出来艾莎在调情，而且正在发大招。

“噢，现在吗? ”安娜就像在塞伦盖蒂平原上捕食的狮子，观察着在自己面前嬉戏的猎物。艾莎的嘴角露出一丝笑容，她张开双唇迎接安娜的吻，安娜跪在她的两腿间，呻吟在她的口中回荡。红头发把手放在艾莎的手旁，希望这场支配游戏可以把她产前蜜月愿望清单上的又一个待办事项划掉，她把艾莎的下唇含在齿间，兴奋地喘息。

“那你是想玩放浪不羁还是甜美乖巧? ”安娜用低沉而诱惑的声音问道，大大的眼睛里充满渴望，渴望着可以从艾莎那里得到的东西。

艾莎抓住安娜的手，慢慢地移到自己的比基尼下，放在湿透了的丘陵上。“你说呢，”她故作天真地回答，在安娜耳边极度渴望地吹了一口气，红头发感觉到她妻子的性冲动都集中到了她的中指上。

“我想这意味着你想放纵一下自己。”安娜咧嘴一笑，让汁液润湿艾莎的褶皱。

“非常。”艾莎的声音低沉而清晰。安娜心里乐开了花，她体内的某个开关打开了，切换到角色扮演模式。可怜的艾莎，天真无邪还不知道自己将会迎来什么。

安娜伸出另一只手绕到艾莎身后，拉开比基尼上衣的绳子，让比基尼掉在床上。她决定要给艾莎一个强烈的高潮，冲昏她的头脑，喊出每一个她知道的四字单词，当然安娜知道她可能只会说出最经典的那一个f*ck。那是艾莎的极限了。

“你这么湿。就只是看着我就这样了？色眯眯的看着我? ”安娜的手指在艾莎的缝隙来回轻轻地滑动，得先给她暖暖身，这样她才能得到自己想要的东西。

“只有你能让我这么湿你知道的。嗯嗯......安娜，我想要你。”

“想要我做什么? ”安娜的脉搏加快，给艾莎抛出了完美的台词。

一只手穿过她的铂金长发，当艾莎弓起身子，用她最性感的声音在安娜的唇边低语时，安娜闭上了眼睛。“我想要你艹我。”

安娜几乎被艾莎粗俗的语言惊呆了。这正是她所希望的，甚至高于她的期望，如此粗暴而张扬，完全激起了她的欲望。她平时那么一本正经，这个词点燃了安娜的欲火。安娜的嘴角露出一丝微笑，她看了一眼艾莎，发现艾莎正抬着头透过睫毛用最肆无忌惮的眼神看着她。要不是安娜了解艾莎，她发誓艾莎根本不是在演戏。她看起来那么认真，这让安娜欣喜若狂。

一切准备就绪，她让艾莎躺在床上，自己用四肢撑起身体俯身在艾莎的上方。她伸出两根手指抚摸着妻子肿胀的阴蒂，顺时针稳定地划圈，艾莎随着节奏喘息和呻吟，她放荡的一面已经那么迷人。那么她再粗鲁点又怎么样呢？她又不是在工作，甚至没在家里。如果安娜想让她放松一个下午，那么她索性放纵一下，仿佛明天不会来临。

“你喜欢这样吗? ”安娜挑逗地说道，唇瓣在她耳边厮磨，舌头轻舔耳朵轮廓。

“嗯......对，我还想要更多。”艾莎提出要求。

“比如? ”

“我要你插我。”艾莎把安娜的手移得更低，直到手指来到入口湿透的褶皱处，两根手指滑入她温暖的中心，不过安娜保持着缓慢的节奏，这让艾莎不得不发出指令。

“深一点”

安娜言听计从，手指深深地插进去，让艾莎颤抖起来。

“用力，”她低声说道。

“现在怎么样？”既然安娜有自己的小九九，那么艾莎得掌控她的游戏。

“用力，宝贝。用力艹我。让我大声地叫你的名字。”安娜脸上的表情让艾莎露出了笑容，为自己的小胜利欢呼。她完全出乎安娜的意料，以至于安娜手上的动作停了一会才再次进去，就像她所指示的，更用力，更深入，不过节奏仍然很慢，这是为了让金发女郎发狂。

“怎么样? ”安娜的速度慢得令人痛苦，艾莎沮丧地咬紧牙关，同时也被折磨得更湿。

突然艾莎在安娜的屁股上拍了一巴掌，清脆的声音在墙壁上发出回响，安娜裸露的屁股上留下了一个红红的手印。

“这是因为你没有听我的话，快一点...，还有我要你在我身上留下印记...任何你喜欢的方式。”

安娜激动得忘乎所以，她上下打量着艾莎白皙无暇的瓷质肌肤，盘算着她要在哪一个完美的位置宣告自己的主权。

她的目光落在艾莎白皙的脖子上，沿着半透明皮肤下跳动的蓝色血管亲吻，然后咬进柔软的肌肤里。微微的刺痛使得艾莎退缩了一下，但这更增加了她的快感，她突然明白了安娜为什么过去经常要求这样。安娜的牙齿紧紧地咬住她妻子柔软的脖子，当她感觉到艾莎的喘息声穿过她的喉咙时，她高兴地哼起来。

最后她松开艾莎，看着自己在白皙的皮肤上留下的红印子，满意地舔舔唇，而艾莎则兴奋地在她身下扭动。

“再一次。”痛并快乐着让艾莎想要更多。她已经放弃了她平时平淡无奇的性爱方式，拥抱安娜向她展示的更为刺激的一面。

安娜亲了亲她刚留下的印记，然后身体向下滑，来到她的手指所在的地方，她的手指在她妻子的身体里蜷曲。她来到艾莎乳白的大腿间，目光停在左腿根部内侧，在那亲吻、舔舐，又用力地咬一口，留下两个新月形的凹痕，艾莎倒抽了一口气，身体在安娜的手中晃得更剧烈了。

一个念头突如其来，艾莎决定跟随自己身体的感觉，她推开安娜，让她仰面躺下。

“你在干嘛? ”安娜问道，不知道为什么要中断她们的乐事。

艾莎在安娜身后放了几个枕头，让她可以斜躺着，然后自己跨坐在安娜的脸上方，身子稍稍向后靠，这样她们就能看到彼此。

“我想要你的嘴，”她低声说道，把自己移到安娜期待的唇上。咬已经把艾莎带到了高潮的边缘，安娜的舌头滑进阴唇下的穴中，她知道她撑不了多久了。

艾莎的手向后伸，放在安娜的臀部，把自己推进她的嘴里，她的手指拨开她金色的毛发，用力揪了一下，疼痛刺激了艾莎，她慢慢的晃动越来越快。

就在艾莎的呻吟声越来越高、越来越渴望的时候，安娜把手指伸进去，这让金发女郎离销魂的一刻更近一步。

“啊......安娜啊阿......艹我......艹我。”艾莎的身体爆发出令人眩晕的狂潮，她大声呼喊着安娜的名字，那些正在享受午后冲浪时光的人们一定都听到了。

余震平息后，艾莎瘫在安娜的身边。

“艾莎那真是......太劲爆了! 我的表现怎么样? ”安娜问道。

“我给你一个A，阿伦黛尔太太，”艾莎毫不掩饰地回答道，她已经精疲力尽了。

————————

尽管她们很喜欢两人待在一起消磨时光，但她们也需要一点独处的时间，产前蜜月以来她们几乎每一分钟都黏在一起。于是艾莎跟安娜请了个假，自己一个人来到海滩上散步，能够拥有一些私人时光也让她非常高兴。

艾莎看着海水在海岸线上涨涨落落，欣赏着安娜那天晚上给她涂的闪闪发亮的绿松石色指甲油。对于夏天来说，海水有点冷，但是当海水冲在她隐隐作痛的脚上时，感觉却非常舒服。

周末结束了，海滩不再热闹，周围的别墅大部分都已退房。实际上整片海滩只有艾莎一个人，她决定趁此机会和宝宝说说话，她充满爱意地抚摸着自己肚子上宝宝的后背形成的弧线。

"Kan du kjenne solen min søte engel?"(你能感觉到阳光吗，我亲爱的小天使？)

她抬头看了一眼天空中明晃晃的太阳，猜想宝宝也许能够注意到她的小房间的光线会有所不同。

"Det er en vakker dag." (今天的天气很好。)

"Jeg elsker deg baby. Jeg kan ikke vente å se deg."(我爱你，宝贝，我等不及想要见到你)

她在用妈妈腔说话，宝宝一定知道艾莎是在和她说话，她跟随着悦耳的声音扭动，翻滚。

"Mommy er så glade for at du skal mom me." (妈妈很期待你的到来)

”嗨。你是艾莎吗？”身后传来一个小小的声音。艾莎转过身，发现小不点艾米丽正用一双绿色的大眼睛盯着她看，她的两只胳膊上都挂着亮橙色的手臂泳圈。

艾莎跪下来，和小女孩视线平齐，她把太阳镜架在头顶，露出温暖的笑容。“是的。你是艾米丽吧”

“那里面是什么? ”她歪着脑袋，指着艾莎的大肚子问道。

“是个小宝宝。”艾莎用最甜美的声音回答。怪不得安娜会和这个小不点一起玩了一个小时。她很可爱。艾莎不常和孩子们相处，但是她发现和艾米丽的互动很轻松。

“哦哦哦，我想起来了，是安娜的宝宝”

“是啊。”她咯咯地笑着说。这是她们的宝宝，但是艾米丽却觉得这是安娜的孩子，这很难得。艾莎还挺喜欢这个想法的。

“哇哦。你真漂亮。你是公主吗? ”艾米丽瞪着大大的眼睛，目光从艾莎的肚子移到她美丽的蓝眼睛和轮廓分明的五官上。

“不是，我是建筑师。”

“那是什么? ”艾米丽问道，她的小嘴一边说话，一边皱起了鼻子。

“我会建造很高很高的大楼。有些几乎能伸到天上去。”艾莎从下往上举起手伸向天空，艾米丽屏住了呼吸，想象着艾莎说的画面。

“我也不是公主，不过我爸爸总叫我公主。”

艾莎的笑容变得有些僵硬，不过她仍努力保持微笑。哦，那感觉就是像一把刀插进了她的心里。艾米丽那么天真可爱，她绝不可能故意让艾莎感到难过，她不能让她发现。于是艾莎露出了更灿烂的笑容，在艾米丽看来，她更像公主了。

“他一定非常爱你，”她的声音有些紧张，听起来虚弱而沙哑。

“是的。他就在那边。”艾米丽伸出胖乎乎的小手指指向一个30出头的男人，他正向她招手，让她和他一起到海边玩。

“我要走了，再见，艾莎。” 艾米丽说完就冲向她的爸爸。

“再见。”艾莎喃喃道，听起来就像是自言自语。看着艾米丽跑下沙滩跳进爸爸的怀抱她皱起了眉。那个男人抱着艾米丽转了个圈，还把她翻过来在她的肚子上挠痒痒，逗得她咯咯笑，发出高兴的尖叫。艾莎的视线无法从他们身上移开。他们是那么可爱，但是她越看，心就越痛，她和她的父亲从没有过这样的相处。她永远不知道跑进父亲怀里是什么样的感觉，就像艾米丽永远也不会知道自己的父亲说自己一无是处时是什么感觉。

当艾莎看到了他们的相处模式，才在艾米丽身上看到自己本应纯真的童年。在她只比艾米丽大一岁的时候，她的父亲就给她安排了一大群家庭教师，立刻结束了她的童年时光。悲伤突然变成了愤怒。对她父亲的愤怒，对这个世界的愤怒，她对所有的一切都感到愤怒，这是她一直压抑着的感觉。

安娜正在厨房里切苹果，为她和艾莎做些点心。突然，她听到玻璃滑门打开，又砰的一声关上，把她吓了一跳，还差点割到自己的手。别墅不像她们的家那么宽敞，没有地方可以让艾莎逃避和发泄，所以她只能满脸不高兴地在前厅走来走去。

“艾莎，怎么了？刚才我还看到你在和艾米丽说话。发生什么事了吗? ”安娜匆忙地从厨房来到前厅，想知道发生了什么事。

在屋子里转圈圈让艾莎的背和脚更痛，她只好紧紧地贴在前厅和厨房之间的墙上，强忍着泪水摇摇头，安娜过来用双手捧着她的脸。她的眼神充满了担忧，在艾莎的脸上来回扫视，想知道是什么让她的情绪发生了如此剧烈的变化。艾莎眉头紧蹙，脸颊通红。

“这不公平，”她颤抖着说道，泪水顺着脸颊流下，心墙不断倒塌。七年来她一直苦苦压抑的情感，仍千方百计地从她生活的各种缝隙向外渗透。

“我做了什么? ”肿胀的双脚再也无法支撑，艾莎跌坐在地板上，安娜搂着她，轻轻地摇，慢慢意识到艾莎又一次因为她的父亲而崩溃。这个该死的男人。

痛苦如潮水般涌来，艾莎靠在安娜的肩上上气不接下气地啜泣。这是一个从来没能哭出来的孩子的眼泪，也是一个苦苦思索为什么会有这样的父亲的女人的眼泪。艾莎心地善良，待人亲切，她从来没有伤害过任何人，她不明白为什么她的父亲这么多年来一直对她充满怨气。

“我做了什么? 我到底做了什么? ”她搂着安娜的脖子放声大哭。

安娜想要反抗。她想和阿格达灌输到艾莎脑子里的想法作斗争，但她得让她发泄出来。艾莎需要把埋在心里的所有情绪都发泄出来。

“你怎么不说话? ”艾莎松开安娜，抽了抽鼻子，无助地抬头看着安娜。

“因为你需要从这些想法和感觉中摆脱出来，我会一直在你身边。我现在就在这儿抱着你，听着你说。这才是你所需要的。”艾莎把头靠在安娜的胸前，又哭了一会后才终于说道。

“我觉得他剥夺了我正常生活的权利。我看起来很坚强，但实际上并不是。我有一份体面的工作，有一幢大房子，漂亮的衣服，但其实我一团糟。看看我。很快我就要30岁了，但我却不能心平气和地看着一个父亲和他女儿的相处。”她的声音变得柔和，呼吸慢了下来，安娜不停地亲着她的脑袋，抚摸着艾莎的辫子。

“我是个好人，但我的父母从来不关心我。我妈妈从来没有站在我的一边，支持过我。而我的父亲...我们都知道他做了什么。”

“首先，你不是一团糟。你怀孕了。这些感觉可能是荷尔蒙在作祟。然后，当我说下面这些话的时候，看着我。”她把双手放在艾莎的脸颊两侧，凝视着她布满血丝的眼睛。

“这一切发生的时候你只有六岁。一个六岁的孩子对这些遭遇根本无能为力。他是个成年人。你当时还是个孩子。你没做错什么。这都是他的错。你只是不想继承公司，想成为一名建筑师，这不是什么违法犯罪的事，知道了吗? ”

“嗯。”

“你不应该被这样对待，但是艾莎，你现在要坚强起来。你比自己想象的要更勇敢，更强大。不要让他或者他的回忆夺走这一切。你有了自己的孩子，你可以打破这个循环来让一切回归正轨。你可能没有很好的父母，但你可以成为最好的家长。你可以给我们的孩子你从未得到的一切。好吗? ”

“好的。”艾莎又抽泣了一下，脸上露出一丝微笑。

“这是我们在这儿的最后一个晚上了，就让我们好好的享受。我要带你去度假村里一家叫 Bashi 的餐厅。是亚洲菜，这样你可以吃到你一直心心念念的麻辣面了...我不知道你是怎么想的，但是在一个叫 Bashi 的地方你怎么能不开心呢？对吧? ”安娜脸上傻乎乎的表情终于让艾莎破涕为笑。

晚餐当然非常完美，安娜整个晚上都在不停地讲笑话，努力逗艾莎开心。她们回到别墅后，安娜把所有的东西都收拾好，这样她们就可以在这个晚上尽情地享受甜蜜而热烈的欢爱了。没有各种要求，不再玩泌乳及爆粗口的游戏。只是两个美丽的人儿在她们的孩子出生前最后一次交融在一起。


	26. 第三十章

35周

本尼特，班克斯& 阿伦黛尔公司的午餐时间，蒂安娜给她和艾莎带来了自己特制的辣什锦饭和炸玉米饼，这样她们就可以一边吃饭一边讨论如何准备新生儿派对。

“如果对你来说太辣了，我这还有一些不那么辣的，不过你说要辣到让舌头尖叫，所以我就做了这个，”蒂安娜耸耸肩，把饭盒从桌子上推过去，艾莎舔了舔嘴唇。

“不，越辣越好。安娜不喜欢吃辣的东西，而我一直很喜欢吃辣。胃虽然会烧得难受，不过是值得的。”她边说边吹了吹热乎乎的克里奥尔大杂烩，吃了一口。

“好的，那跟我说说你们俩对这个派对有什么想法。我会准备食物之类的，梅莉达说她来搞定邀请名单，游戏，以及做好后勤。公司和安娜学校都会有很多人去吧，我们要办一个史上最棒的新生儿派对。”她信心满满的笑着说。

“我和安娜商量过了，我想我们已经有一些想法达成了一致。她很喜欢给宝宝唱《You are My Sunshine》。这是她最喜欢的歌，因为她妈妈在她小的时候经常唱给她听。所以，她想要一个“你是我的阳光”主题，以粉色和黄色为主色调。”

“听起来真可爱。那只要把客人名单发给我，我和梅莉达就可以动手准备了。我保证会给你们一个大惊喜的。”

————————————————

和比约曼医生的又一次会面非常顺利。宝宝的头朝下，体重和大小看起来都很好，其他也都一切正常，还剩下四周了。这次预约产检唯一的遗憾是安娜的缺席，这一周暑期班就开始了，所以她没法每一次产检都到场。

艾莎迈着轻快的步子，按下电梯按键，边自顾自的笑边等着电梯到达。沉浸在自己对幸福的三口之家的幻想当中，以至于电梯到达她所在楼层时，她差点没有听到电梯的铃声。

就在她按下地下停车场的按键，门开始关闭时，一个男人的手挡了一下，电梯门退了回去，好巧不巧，来者不是别人，正是韦斯特加德医生。

 **「老天爷，真是个没完没了的噩梦」** ，艾莎自言自语道，拍拍自己的额头。

“不好意思，我也想坐下一趟电梯，但是这些东西太慢了，”汉斯走进来，抱歉地说道，他站在艾莎对面的角落。

除了电梯经过每一层时发出的提示音外，轿厢里鸦雀无声。电梯没这么快能下到停车场，艾莎懊恼地想自己为什么要选择一个办公室在十六楼的医生。

“听着，这够尴尬的了。我们就打开天窗说亮话吧，我承认我知道你是谁，而且也没有忘记你对我的生活做的那些好事。”汉斯愤愤地说道。

“我也知道你是谁，也非常清楚我们碰面会对我的生活产生什么影响，不过请告诉我，你的生活和我有什么关系。”不像汉斯那么气急败坏，艾莎咬紧牙关，克制着自己，保持礼貌而谨慎的态度，不想像汉斯那样那么掉价。

“你心里清楚那天晚上之后我的名声是怎么被你搞坏的。大家都知道是我把校花变成了同姓恋，我想我就是那么差劲吧，”他埋怨道。

“我没兴趣再提这件事。你也看到了，我有了新的生活，而且我也结婚了，还有一个即将出生的孩子，我不想跟和我的生活毫无关系的人谈论过去的遭遇。”尽管他正面对着她，她还是不愿和他有任何眼神交流。

“新的生活，我看也还是个同姓恋”他反驳道，厌恶地看了她一眼。

电梯到达停车场的铃声终于响起，艾莎欣喜若狂，迫不及待地想冲出去，远离汉斯。

“麻烦让一下......”她有些慌乱的说道，边走出电梯，边飞快回忆自己把车停在了哪儿。

“艾莎，你不能一直逃避。你可能会由我来接生。那时你也要这样一直无视我吗? ”她走出电梯，站在停车场中央，他跟着她走了出来，她别无选择，只能听他把话说完。她没做任何回应，只是抱着双臂，面无表情地听他把想说的话都说出来。

“你知道我有十二个哥哥吧。你知道他们知道那天晚上的事后，我的生活是什么样吗? 你知道他们听到那些谣言后都说了什么？你想象一下。”

“我从来没有对任何人说过任何事情。我只是从那以后就不再找男人了。那并不是针对你个人，不过现在可就不一样了。我很抱歉传出那样的谣言，让你背了锅，但那不是我的错。而且如果以后我们碰巧遇见了，我希望你不要在我妻子面前提起这件事，”她大声说完，转过身以最快的速度大步离开。

“她不知道我们酒后的风流韵事? ”

艾莎停住脚步，转过身来，满脸厌恶地看着汉斯。

“你真是恶心。我现在觉得你被贴上那样的标签一点也不冤，非要说什么的话，那就是你只是再次证明了我不找男人是多么的明智。而且你是妇产科医生，我是孕妇，你不应该这么不尊重我。”

她迅速转身走向自己的车，不过她马上又回过头来补了一枪。

“还有，是的，我的妻子知道我们的事，而且我要告诉你，她的床上功夫你根本比不上，”她看着汉斯受伤的神情露出了得意的笑容，带着胜利的喜悦走向她的汽车，她不会忘记这副表情的。

————————————————

派对是在蒂安娜家举行，她亲力亲为，准备好了所有的一切，安娜和艾莎只要到场就可以了。虽然她们什么都不用做，不过筑巢本能还是让艾莎在前一天下午为派对准备了krumkake。只有她知道怎么可以把它们做的和她祖母做的一样，也只有她的速度才足够快。安娜也许也能做，但那可能得花上两天的时间，而且至少会被烫到三根手指头。在安娜的建议下，艾莎觉得宝宝的派对带上一点她自己和她家乡的风格也很重要。

餐桌上摆满了手指三明治、迷你乳蛋饼以及蒂安娜做的各种令人垂涎欲滴的食物。她还在蛋糕旁边放了一张小点心桌。除了小点心桌外，安娜最喜欢的就是餐桌上方挂着的横幅，上面写着“阿伦黛尔宝宝”，每个字母都放在一个太阳轮廓里。

“蒂安娜，这太漂亮了。谢谢你！”安娜一把拉过蒂安娜，紧紧地抱住她，让她差点喘不过气来。

“我只是准备了食物，剩下的都是梅莉达做的。我们都爱你们，你们俩经历了这么多才走到今天，这是你们应得的。”她给了安娜一个温暖的笑容，然后回到厨房去把热腾腾的食物端出来，而梅丽达在屋里准备好了新生儿派对的活动安排。

艾莎在院子里闲逛，把蒂安娜和梅里达辛苦完成的每一个美丽细节都细细欣赏了一遍，她努力控制自己的荷尔蒙，不让自己在这一天还哭哭啼啼的。她看着蛋糕，对蒂安娜的作品赞叹不已。这是一个有黄色圆点装饰的双层粉色蛋糕，上面系了一个软糖蝴蝶结，艾莎不得不抓住桌子的边缘稳住自己。幸运的是，安娜就在她身后，环抱着她的肚子，亲吻她的后颈。

“这个蛋糕好梦幻。我很意外，梅莉达和蒂安娜并不熟，但这一切都这么美好。还有那个横幅，简直太棒了。我真希望我妈妈能在这儿。”安娜有点哽咽，脸上浮现出喜忧参半的神情。她们谁都没有料到这个送礼会竟让自己如此情绪泛滥。大家都还没到场，而她们才待了一小会，就已经快要哭出来了。

“她在的。我能感觉到，”艾莎安慰安娜，紧紧地抱了她一下，然后她们都转过身来看着院子。

“我能说些疯话吗? ”安娜问道。

“你什么时候说的不是疯话呢? ”艾莎打趣道，挠了挠安娜，让她缩到了一边。

“不是，我是说真的。我觉得我父母已经认识我们的宝宝了。就好像不管他们身在何处，宝宝肯定是从同一个地方来的，而且他们已经知道了她的一切。我就跟你说是疯话吧。”翻了个白眼。

艾莎把安娜转向她，把她的手放在自己的大肚子上，午后的阳光洒在她们身上。

“我有时候也会这么觉得。早些时候我被意外流血吓到的那次，我就祈求你的父母保佑她。让她平平安安，然后我就平静下来了。就好像他们听到了一样，告诉我一切都会好起来的。这不是疯话，安娜。”

兴奋无比的梅莉达打断了她们的温馨时刻，她已经开始迎接客人，院子里很快就挤满了同事和朋友。

——————————————————

新生儿派对完全符合她们俩的期望。美味的食物，礼物也很棒，梅莉达还想出了一个好点子，让安娜也可以参与进来，使得派对像是为她们俩举办的，而不只是和艾莎有关。

这一天结束时，她们收到了数不清的礼物，安娜不得不跑两趟才把所有东西都运回家，搬到儿童房里。原本空荡荡的房间现在塞满了礼物和一盒盒的尿片。聪明的蒂安娜把尿片换成了一顿由她招待的家庭餐馆的晚餐。

安娜看着她们在新生儿派对上得到的战利品高兴得忘乎所以。“这真是一大笔收获，比我们在婚礼上得到的还要多。”

“一大笔收获? 安娜，这些是庆祝宝宝出生的礼物。”艾莎彬彬有礼地纠正道。

“是，没错，但它们是不花钱的阿。你就让我臭屁一下吧。”

她们花了将近一整天的时间才把所有的礼物拆开，并在家里找了个地方放起来。艾莎让安娜来动手拆礼物，而她则负责写感谢信，她喜欢看着安娜像圣诞节早晨兴高采烈的孩子一样撕开每一个盒子。托长长的宾客名单的福，她们注册表上列的东西大部分都已经备齐了，儿童房也差不多都安排妥当了，只差一些小零碎。

艾莎最喜欢的礼物是一个床边摇篮，这个礼物来自茉莉。艾莎觉得自己的一切都拜这个女人所赐，在她们相遇的那个晚上，那个命中注定的晚上，正是茉莉鼓励艾莎去和这个有着一头火红头发的女人聊天。

这天晚上，她的眼睛一直离不开那个摇篮，直到慢慢睡着，一想到几周后她的宝贝女儿就会躺在里面，在她的身边，她就掩饰不住笑容。

\--------------

周一回到公司，大家还在热烈谈论着这个有趣的派对。蒂安娜也很兴奋，每个人都对她的厨艺以及她有一个多么可爱的家，赞不绝口，一致表示这个派对圆满成功。

艾莎满面笑容，不仅仅是因为她还沉浸在宝宝派对的欢乐中，而且她还有两周就正式休产假了。她的团队成员对她的项目已经慢慢上手，减轻了一直以来她独自背负着的重担。

公司里的每个人都可以看出来，她浑身洋溢着妈妈的光彩。她的笑容更多了，脸颊也更红润，穿着平底鞋而不是高跟鞋，脚步变得更轻盈。她刚刚结束了下午的一个小组会议，美丽而优雅地从会议室回到办公室。

“艾莎，一号线有你的国际长途，”洛蒂的声音在艾莎办公电话的扬声器里响起，一如既往地清脆响亮。

艾莎走到办公桌的后面，回答道: “谢谢，洛蒂。”

“你最好接上这个电话。可能是迪拜还想再建四座塔。”蒂安娜笑着向艾莎挥挥手，关上了身后的门。

艾莎的心情非常好，接起电话的时候还忍不住咯咯地笑了笑。“下午好，我是艾莎·阿伦黛尔。”她面带笑容地说道

“艾莎。”

就是这个。这个声音。这个把万吨重量压在她身上的声音，立刻碾碎了她的笑容，瞬间变成无助而惊恐的神情。她努力呼吸，但是身体不听使唤，因惊吓而发抖。电话那头的声音重复着她的名字，她强迫自己的嘴唇做出回应。

“父亲? ”

她的心往下沉，颤栗着呼吸，就像枯萎的花朵一样瘫软在椅子上。

“你，你怎么会有这个电话号码? ”她的大脑一片模糊，疯狂地运转，想知道这么多年后他是怎么找到她的。

“艾莎，你几个星期前用这个号码打过电话来。你知道这个房子里发生的事我都一清二楚。”他的声音很虚弱，说话时不受控制地发出嘶哑的声音，但仍带着一种专断的腔调，让她仍浑身恐惧地颤抖

“我知道你给凯打过电话，因为我听到他说话了，所以我才打过来。”

 **「我真是个蠢蛋！」** 她在心里想。她竟会以为她父亲不会注意到来自她区号的国际长途，她就不应该对此抱有幻想。

尽管她没有接话，他还是继续说道。“我计划九月底去一趟旧金山，我知道那里离你不太远，短途飞行就可以到。我...我知道你怀孕了，我很想见见你。”

她的恐惧和震惊瞬间变成了轻蔑。是他把她赶出了他的生活，15年来让她痛不欲生，而现在他却想来看看她和她的宝贝孩子。她虽然成为了保护欲极强的母亲，但内心深处还是一个受伤的小女孩。

“你不能就这样......回到我的生活里。现在不行，在发生了这么多事之后。过了这么久之后。”他好像忘了自己已经错过了她生活中的许多时刻。更别提安娜，她们的婚礼，还有她们的孩子。

“艾莎，七年来我一直没有办法联系到你，”他用一种她不敢相信的遗憾语气说道。

“我想至少可以和你还有你的丈夫见个面。”

她僵住了。

“是妻子。我和一个女人结了婚......而且我怀了她的孩子，”给他一点时间去消化她说的话。他对真实的她都不甚了解，更不用说知道她是同姓恋，但是她坦荡荡，一点儿也不觉得羞愧，也不觉得有什么好隐瞒的。

“你现在还想来看我吗? ”她质问道。一阵沉默过后，他终于回答。

“是的。我还是想。听着，那是九月的事，如果有必要，我不惜在最后一刻包机过去。好好考虑一下吧。”她相当于在向她父亲出柜，而他连眼睛都没眨一下。她难以置信的摇摇头，觉得自己好像不认识电话那头的男人。

远处亮起了一丝希望的光芒，她冒出一个大胆的念头，也许他会有所转变，会第一次对她做出让步。如果他真的想见她，那她就要知道真正的原因。她的愤怒消失了，又变成了那个孤单的孩子，渴望听到他说的任何让她觉得他关心她的话，哪怕只是一点点。

“为什么？为什么要见我? ”她的声音很小，几乎听不到。他本可以就此跳过，但他知道自己想让她回到身边。

“艾莎，等我来的时候我想和你吃顿饭，到那时我们可以好好聊聊，因为我更想当面和你说。”

但这个解释对她来说还不够，她需要知道更多，这是他欠她的。

“不。如果你不给我一个好的理由，我是不会改变主意的。我想知道为什么，”她追问道，她的声音脆弱而干涩，她试图保持镇定，但这几乎不可能。

“因为……你是我的女儿，”他温柔地说道，泪水涌上她的眼眶。“你现在可能无法明白......但除了你，......我已经一无所有了。”

艾莎闭上了眼睛，他的话直刺她的内心。当下她几乎无法控制自己的情绪，她哽咽了一下，清清嗓子，强迫自己镇定下来。

“如果我改变主意了，我会给你打电话的，以后不要再打到这个电话上来了。”她坚定地说。

"Ja selvfølgelig."（好的）

"Ha det." (再见)

她一挂断电话，就把头靠在桌子上，手指尖按着太阳穴，慢慢地吸气呼出。她感觉到肾上腺素在上升，但同时还有别的事情在发生。当包裹着子宫下部的巨大肌肉群开始像钳子一样抽搐和挤压时，她从混乱的思绪中回过神来。这比痛经还要痛得多，痛到她几乎动弹不得，她惊恐地捂着肚子，忍受着巨大的痛苦。

在她生命中最漫长的45秒后，肌肉开始放松，她终于可以再次呼吸了。千万个念头掠过她的脑海，告诉她这是一次强烈的假性宫缩。宝宝翻动着，用力挤她的肋骨以示抗议，好像艾莎受的苦还不够多似的。

城市的另一头，安娜刚刚下课，幸亏暑期班只上半天，她正好听到手机在钱包里震动。

“安娜！”听到艾莎慌张的尖叫，安娜吓得从椅子上惊慌失措地跳起来。

“艾莎，怎么了? ”

“你一定不会相信，我父亲刚才竟然打电话给我。老天爷，还是打到公司来。”电话那头的安娜听到了艾莎粗重的呼吸声，不过不是关于宝宝的事，她稍稍松了口气。

“什么? ! 你没事吧? ”坐回她的椅子上。

“不，我好像有点头晕，不过.....我觉得我在宫缩。”艾莎小声地呜咽着。

安娜从椅子上一跃而起，抓起包就冲出门去。“马上回家！你还能开车吗? ”她气喘吁吁地跑向停车场尽头的车，除了跑向艾莎和她的孩子，她什么都不在乎。

“嗯，我想我可以。”抽筋越来越厉害，和安娜一样，艾莎也拿上她的钱包和钥匙，以最快的速度离开了公司。

“现在就回家，注意计时，看看会不会形成规律，我给比约曼医生打电话。”安娜挂了电话，两人都往家跑去。

——————————————————————

安娜比艾莎先到家，艾莎一进门她就迎向艾莎。

“现在就在宫缩吗? ”她双手环抱着艾莎，扶着她靠在墙上，看起来她正在经历一个宫缩。

“是的，每五分钟一次。”她勉强说道，抽筋又开始了，她的脸因为疼痛而扭曲。

“妈的！对不起。该死。”为她的口不择言而道歉。“你马上去浴缸里泡着。我在楼上放好水了，比约曼医生说试试看这样能不能阻止宫缩。如果不是真的宫缩，那就会得到缓解。来吧。”

她扶着艾莎走上楼梯，在此期间，艾莎发誓只要她还活着以后就再也不会设计带楼梯的房子。而那一刻似乎并没有那么漫长。

艾莎坐在浴缸里，双手托着下巴，身子浸在温水中，除了偶尔传来的水声，浴室里一片寂静。安娜盯着她的手表，在放在膝盖上的纸上做着记录。

“他想来看我。”艾莎慢吞吞地说，她的思绪因为疼痛和情绪的冲击而混乱不清。

“嘘嘘。艾莎，现在，我对他说了什么一点兴趣都没有。我关心的只有你和我们的孩子，而且不管你想说的是什么，他的事情也好，你们之间的谈话也好，都不会让现在的情况好起来。事实上，他把我的妻子弄得快要早产，我恨不得杀了他。”

安娜从手表上抬起头，看到艾莎又蜷缩起来，因为疼痛而抽搐时，她被吓到了。

“天啊，又一次吗？”她震惊地低头看着手机上的宫缩app，现在的间隔已经从五分钟变成了四分半。

“好吧，那......结束的时候告诉我。”她想告诉自己这不是真的。告诉自己宫缩会停止。告诉自己艾莎的亲生父亲绝不会导致她早产。

她努力把注意力集中在艾莎身上，她在痛苦地呜咽着，“呼吸...呼吸，没事的。”

肌肉群开始放松，艾莎的眉毛也舒展开，她点点头，这样安娜就可以知道宫缩什么时候停止了。

“天啊，这个超过了一分钟，我马上回来，我去给比约曼医生打个电话”

安娜离开了房间，走到楼下，确保艾莎听不到他们的谈话。不能再给她更多的压力，而且事情看起来并不如她所愿。

艾莎泡在浴缸里已经有一段时间了，水也开始变凉。她的指尖像葡萄干一样皱巴巴的，她知道这没用。不管她怎么祈祷都无济于事。

很快安娜回来了，手机放在屁股口袋里，肩上搭了一条毛茸茸的白毛巾。

“好了，我们起来吧。来，抓住我的手。”艾莎抓住安娜的手，红头发用尽全力把艾莎拉起来，帮她从浴缸里出来并擦干身子。安娜没有说话，脸上充满了担忧。

“不太妙，对吗? ”艾莎也知道这个来得太早，只是安娜紧张的神情让她更为担心。

“我们要去医院找比约曼医生，看看是怎么回事。幸亏我们预先登记过了，对吧? ”

她把艾莎擦干，帮她穿好衣服，然后把她半湿的头发编成辫子，在车里安顿好。去医院只是一小段车程，艾莎在路上又发生了两次让人虚弱的宫缩，最后一次明显比之前发生的都更痛苦。

到医院后，安娜很难保持冷静的思考，甚至想不起来要怎么去产科病房。谢天谢地，所有东西都有明确的标识，让她得以登记入院，见到了已经病房里等着她们的比约曼医生。

“哦天哪，我真高兴见到你。”她扶着艾莎走进病房时，松了一口气。看到他安娜几乎哭出来，她很高兴她们现在至少可以得到专业人士的照顾了。

“我可不想对你们两说这句话。我更愿意至少两周之后再见到你们，让我们看看到底发生了什么吧。先帮艾莎换上病服，我等一会过来，好吗? ”

脱掉她刚花了很大力气才给艾莎穿上的衣服，安娜慢慢从混乱的状态中清醒过来，这时她才发现艾莎是多么的害怕。她的脸上毫无血色，甚至嘴唇也只有淡淡的粉色。安娜停下手上的动作，把艾莎的脸捧在手里。

“嘿。没事了。一切都会好起来的。你已经35周了，是后期了。她会没事的，”安娜保证道，用拇指抚摸着苍白的脸颊。

“早了整整一个月。我都还没足月呢，”艾莎颤抖着靠在安娜身上，让她把衣服脱掉，深蓝色的眼睛里隐藏着担忧和疑虑。

“停，停。我们都还不知道你是不是要临产了。让我们一步一步来，先穿上这件衣服，然后给你做个检查。”

艾莎皱着眉头，下唇微微颤抖，安娜把她的衣服从头顶拉出来。

“你要做的就是放轻松，深呼吸，让大家来照顾你，好吗? ”

她终于给艾莎穿好病服，扶她到床上。起初她想侧身躺下，但实在太痛了，她很快又坐了起来，把头垂在曲起的两膝之间。

门打开的一刻，比约曼医生就像穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士一样出现了。

“好了。上一次宫缩是什么时候? ”他的声音平静而流畅，让她们安下心来。

安娜在手机上查看宫缩记录。

“大约一分钟前，”她回答道，眉头仍然皱在一起。

“艾莎，亲爱的，现在你得躺下来，这样我才能检查你的宫口有多大，如果你感觉到宫缩又来了，你就告诉我。”

艾莎点点头，她向后靠在稍稍倾斜的床上，把双脚放在脚蹬上，下巴抖了一下。在比约曼医生进行骨盆检查时，安娜把散在艾莎脸上的刘海拨开，亲了亲她的额头，边抚摸着她的脸颊边在她的耳边小声的安慰她和鼓励她。

“好的。宫口开两指，宫颈管已经消退80%，也就是说你还处于早产阶段，我们会给你注射镁和类固醇来防止早产。镁是给你的，应该可以停止宫缩，万一没有用，如果她早产的话，那么类固醇会对宝宝的肺有帮助。今天你留院观察一晚，如果早上宫缩停止了，那你就可以回家，要卧床休息一段时间。你们得有一个人去把艾莎的工作安排好。如果需要，我可以给她写一张病假条。如果接下来的24小时内宝宝没有出生，我希望你老老实实待在家里，待在床上，在接下来的两个星期里好好休息。那么明天早上见吧。”他对她们温和地笑了笑，知道现在的情况不是他能控制的了，一个护士进来了给艾莎打了两针。

疲惫又害怕，艾莎蜷在不舒服的病床上，闭上了眼睛，希望她睁开眼睛时噩梦就会结束。

安娜坐在一张更不舒服的沙发上，这是张沙发床，她看着艾莎，接受了今晚要在医院里过夜的事实。医院的病床就够小的了，艾莎尽管怀孕了，但她还是显得更小。安娜回头看了看那可怜的沙发，不知道自己为什么没想过和艾莎一起睡在床上。她看起来很害怕，很孤独，双眼紧闭，神情紧张，对未知之事充满恐惧。

安娜脱掉鞋子，爬到窄窄的床上，钻到薄薄的毯子下面紧挨着艾莎。她的手抚过她的后背，然后抚摸她的脸颊。房间里安静得可怕，唯一的声音就是月台儿心脏监护仪的哔哔声。每一次的哔哔声都让安娜感到高兴，这说明她们的宝宝一切安好，但也让她感到恐惧，因为她知道她们还没有脱离危险。

“嘿，你感觉怎么样? ”安娜温柔地问道，艾莎清澈的蓝眼睛里的痛苦让她很难过。

“很累。就好像我被下了药。”她的声音沙哑，好像每吐出一个字时都有钢丝球擦过喉咙。

“嗯，他们说你会感到非常疲惫。不管怎么样，一切都会好起来的。”做坚强的那个人从来没有像现在这么困难。她不仅要告诉艾莎一切都会好起来，她也试图说服自己。但房间里的一切都让她感到不安，让她觉事情真的就在发生。

她的目光从艾莎的脸上移开，看着她手上的静脉注射针管，呆呆地看着不断滴入管子里的药液。

艾莎的手腕上戴着一个医院的手环，当安娜的眼睛扫过她的名字和出生日期时，她感到力不从心。她认识艾莎以来，从来没有见过艾莎生病，也从来没有见过她这么害怕。而这一次，安娜完全无能为力。她除了安慰艾莎，熬到天亮，别无他法。

还有一件事是她能做的，也是她在这种情况下唯一会做的，她在想她妈妈会怎么让她保持斗志，她妈妈会鼓励安娜要坚强起来，会告诉她艾莎和孩子都需要她。艾莎虚弱的声音打断了她的思绪。

“安娜? ”

安娜睁开眼，对艾莎笑了笑。

“我在，亲爱的，”她轻轻地回答。

“我-我冷。”其它人这样说也许没什么好大惊小怪的，但艾莎通常不会这样说。

安娜又看了一眼自己的妻子，被她苍白的脸和淡紫色的嘴唇吓了一跳，她把一只手按在她的脸颊和额头上，发现它们都冰冰凉。

“艾莎。你都要冻僵了。”她努力保持镇定，希望这只是药物的副作用，但在这种情况下想要找到并按下按钮呼叫护士并不容易。

很快一个护士过来了，安娜向她说明了情况，护士向她保证这是注射镁后引起的不良反应，艾莎只能坚持撑过这一晚，并表示她们也无能为力。安娜对这个情况并不满意，保护模式全开，要求她们至少要再给她四条薄毯子。

护士拿着四条毯子回来了，安娜接过毯子尽心尽力地照顾好她的妻子。

毯子很有用，艾莎感到身体开始放松，镁元素淹没了她的大脑，感觉她好像可以无忧无虑地睡上很久。在给艾莎盖好被子，并把被子末端掖好保证脚下的温暖之后，她又依偎在艾莎身旁，尽可能地把热量传递到她发抖的身体上。

“好点了吗”安娜小声问道，把毯子拉到艾莎的肩膀上。

“嗯。”长时间的沉默后，安娜慢慢闭上了眼睛。她太累了，无法想象艾莎的感受。

一整个晚上护士都在进进出出检查艾莎的情况，安娜在某个时间点之后就难以维持大脑的正常运转了。宫缩持续了很长一段时间，艾莎感觉自己的身体伴随着每一次宫缩在不断衰竭。不过安娜由始至终都握着她的手，安抚她，整个晚上都没有离开过她的身边，她们要努力撑到天亮。


	27. 第三十一章

35周

医院明亮的灯光刺眼地照在安娜颤动的眼皮上，让她从梦中醒来。伴随她入眠的仪器的哔哔声以一种令人不安的节奏穿过她的耳膜，她呻吟着从她们挤睡在一起的窄床上起来。

医院的早晨当然远不如她们舒适的家里那么美好，不过当安娜的目光落在她身边熟睡的美丽妻子的身上时，一切都不一样了。天使的面容又恢复了血色，似乎正在做着美梦，她看到艾莎的嘴角露出一丝微笑，呼吸平稳而缓慢。

安娜不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，不过夜里护理人员不断的检查让她觉得自己像个衣衫褴褛的僵尸，眼睛红肿，眼神涣散，乱糟糟的红发挡在眼前。病床又小又窄，哪怕只是稍微动一下，都会牵动艾莎，让她滚向安娜，几次三番最终还是把她吵醒了，不过她似乎并不在意自己的美容觉被打断了。

对于刚经历了早产和一夜糟糕睡眠的艾莎来说，她的精神显得异乎寻常的好，她看着安娜，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容，红润脸颊上淡淡的雀斑也都带着笑意。

“你不知道我看到你在笑有多高兴。”安娜说完，环视了一下房间，想要回想昨晚发生的事情，但她的脑子还是一片混乱。“我不知道发生了什么。我甚至不知道我是什么时候睡着的。宫缩停止了吗? ”她大声地打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，眯起眼睛看着监视器，想看清金发女郎身后屏幕上显示的数据。

“我不知道。我太累了，我想后来我也昏睡过去了。不过我觉得一切都会好起来的。”她露出一个更灿烂的笑容，让自己深深地陷入在安娜碧绿色的眼睛里。

安娜又看了一眼监视器，仔细研究了起来。一切看起来都很正常，艾莎宫缩的曲线一路上上下下最后变成了平坦的凯旋线。宫缩在夜里某个时刻停止了，安娜松了一口气，她的神经疲惫不堪，大脑就像匆忙准备早饭时反复翻炒的鸡蛋。

“这么说你感觉好点了? ”安娜问道，把一缕金发塞到艾莎的耳后。

“我觉得还好，不过我做了一个关于宝宝的梦，很生动。我说不出来我是怎么知道的，但她今天不会来了。”艾莎露出自信满满的神情。

“你怎么知道的? ”

“因为我梦到了她的出生。虽然不是真的，但就好像她告诉我一切都会在以后发生，以不一样的方式。会比现在更让人高兴。我不想再多说了，因为我想看看我是不是对的。是不是我的母性本能想要告诉我什么。”拖着长长的输液管的手抚摸着安娜的脸，拇指从一簇雀斑上轻轻划过，安娜对着她的手叹了口气。

“你见到她了吗? ”

“嗯。”艾莎笑了，她收起双腿，和安娜的缠在一起，用脚底轻轻地摩擦安娜光滑的小腿。

“还有呢......”安娜想要知道更多这个小家伙的信息，好像她不仅是等了9个月，而是花了一辈子的时间来见到她。

“她很漂亮。但这就是我说我想等等看，看看我的梦对不对的原因。如果和我的梦一样，那么我们都会非常高兴的，对一切都会很高兴。”

护士一定是听到了她们说话的声音，因为她们很快就进了房间。一个检查了艾莎的输液袋，里面几乎没有药液了，另一个在给艾莎从早餐菜单上订早餐，比约曼医生已经允许她吃东西了。对于医院来说，提供的早餐还算不错，不过艾莎只选了一碗清淡的燕麦粥，镁在她的嘴里留下了怪怪的味道，让她对其他东西完全失去了食欲。

九点比约曼医生开始了早上的查房，早餐后不久他来到艾莎的房间。根据监视器的记录，艾莎的宫缩在午夜的某个时候就停了，宫口开了三指。看起来镁发挥了它的魔力，停止了她的分娩，让她得以回家，接下来她要在家里卧床休息，一直到第37周。现在的新目标是让艾莎足月，想要撑到40周是不大可能了，因为她的宫口已经打开，胎儿已经进入产道。

比约曼医生检查艾莎的出院文件时，安娜已经从床上下来，站在他身边。

“现在她只有5磅多一点，我真的希望她能尽量再重一些，以防她早产。这就意味着你至少每隔一天就要吃一些冰淇淋或奶昔之类的。如果你愿意，你可以从现在开始每天都吃冰淇淋。这很讽刺，因为多数的妈妈我都得告诉她们不要吃冰淇淋，但我却要跟你说你得多吃冰淇淋。”他露出真诚的笑容，把出院文件递给安娜，这时一名护士拔出针头，取下绑在艾莎肚子上的胎儿监视器。把她从电线和医疗设备中解放出来，艾莎恢复了自由之身，觉得自己又回到了原来的样子。好吧，至少回到了怀孕时期的样子。

一位护士在包扎艾莎手上针头留下的瘀伤部位，安娜走出房间，一个人来到走廊里。她的妻子和孩子现在安然无恙了，她一个晚上都没睡踏实，整个事情带来的低落情绪就像货运列车从安娜身上辗过，她的身体极度疲惫，高兴和担心的泪水一起涌上眼眶，她一直都在压抑着自己，为了艾莎必须坚强起来。护士和医生们没有注意到安娜的啜泣，直到两个大大的手掌搭在她的肩上。

“她们吓到你了，对吧? ”安娜看到一双运动鞋和浅蓝色工作服映入眼帘，她抬起头来，看到了比约曼医生的笑脸。

“请原谅我的粗鲁，但是...真的是把我吓尿了。”当她被拥入他温暖的怀抱中时，眼泪像滚滚的河水一样涌出来。她们只有彼此，如果艾莎完全依赖着安娜，那就意味着安娜没有人可以求助，也没有人可以帮她渡过难关。但此时此刻，在产妇楼层忙碌的走廊里，他不在乎自己是医生，也不在乎她是病人的妻子。她只是一个奇迹般独自支撑着她的家庭近9个月的女人，她可以暂时放下一切，从别人那里获取些安慰。

他们没有说话，他只是抱着她，让她靠在他强壮的肩膀上哭一会，让其他人暂时承担起整个世界的重量。

安娜回到房间时，艾莎已经穿好了她来时穿的衣服，头发编成整齐的辫子，坐在沙发上等着回家。安娜简直不敢相信，就在不久前艾莎还毫无生气地靠在她身上发抖，仿佛命悬一线。而现在，她沐浴在从窗口倾泻进来的晨光下，容光焕发，带着一种不可思议的高贵而优雅的气质。

“好了吗? ”艾莎在房间的另一头说道。

安娜咽下所有的不安，收拾好她们的东西后，出发回家。她们离开医院时没有抱着孩子，让安娜有一种怪异的如释重负感。

————————————————————

一切都归于平静，艾莎开始了第一周的卧床休息，安娜的头脑也逐渐清醒起来，她好好回想了她们的险境，心里仍有一些挥之不去的担忧。

她想到的第一件事就是，如果那天晚上在医院里她们的孩子出生了，她们都没办法带她回家，因为她们连安全座椅都没有，更别提每辆车上都装一个了。还有就是，她们什么行李都没带，因为她们都还没收拾好待产包。她们的宝宝不仅没办法回家，甚至连穿的衣服都没有。

简告诉过她们在34周时就要收拾好待产包，以防万一。但她们都天真地觉得她们还有很多时间，现在艾莎都已经36周了，她们还什么都没准备。

不能在毫无准备的情况下又白白浪费一天，安娜递给躺在床上的艾莎一张清单，让她把清单念给她听，自己则在屋里跑来跑去把东西收进待产包，清单上的最后一项是给宝宝回家穿的衣服。由于艾莎不能下床去宝宝的衣柜里翻找，她让安娜找一些轻便简单的衣服。随着夏天温度的升高，宝宝可能不需要穿很多衣服，安娜挑了几件放进包里，然后把包放在门口。

最后剩下的就是汽车安全座椅了，安娜把梅莉达叫过来帮忙，她觉得这至少得要两个人才能完成。安装和阅读说明书通常是艾莎的工作，但她现在正躺在楼上的床上，享用着一品脱的Ben and Jerry's冰淇淋，而安娜和梅莉达这两个红头发则站在车道中央，像是迷失在安全座椅世界中一样，在风中凌乱。

“先装我的车，然后再装艾莎的。”箱子和零件散落在车道上，安娜看着说明书上的小黑字，完全不知所云，就好像是用中文写的。梅莉达坐在汉兰达的后座上，随时准备着，等待安娜的差遣。

“好的。找到座椅之间的锁扣。”安娜用机器人的声音磕磕绊绊地念道。梅莉达把手伸进座椅的缝隙里，摸索着......实际上她安全不知道自己要找什么。

“什么是锁扣? ”她的脸贴在后座上问道，努力寻找着看起来可以固定安全座椅的东西。

“像个金属环，可以把安全座椅底座固定住。”

梅莉达细长的手指勾住了一个厚厚的金属圈，看起来就是安娜说的，她脸上扬起笑容。“好了，我想我找到了，现在怎么办? ”

“把挂钩扣在锁扣上，固定好。”安娜哼哼着把安全座椅搬到第二排座位上，然后把挂钩递给梅莉达。她试了三次才把那个可爱的小钩子扣在锁扣上，然后握紧拳头庆祝她的小成就。

“别太激动，还有一个呢，”安娜鬼笑道。

第二个就轻松多了，梅莉达一下就扣好了，她洋洋得意地向安娜吐了吐舌头。“想要赶上我们登布拉克，你还得再努力些。”她露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，冷酷的蓝眼睛对安娜眨了眨。

安全座椅就位后，安娜拿起说明书，看看下一步要做什么。“现在我们要绑紧它，让它不能向两边移动超过一英寸。”

安娜抓住安全座椅背后中央的灰色粗带子，用尽全力使劲拉，直到感觉它完全不能动。为了确保座椅不能移动，她左右摇晃着座椅，结果座椅跟着摇来摆去。

“还是摇摇晃晃的！烦死了。”安娜烦躁起来，走到一边让自己冷静一下，突然想到了一个主意，又绕回车上。

“梅莉达，坐上去，然后跳。要把它往里推得更深一点，带子才够得着。你推，我拉，”安娜下达指示，梅莉达爬到座椅上，双手放在两边，准备好按照安娜说的去做，把这个烦人的东西安装好。

“跳，梅莉达! ”梅莉达腾空而起，然后重重地落在座椅上，安娜用力拉带子，这回好多了。

“哦，它动了！再一次！再用力点! ”这一次，梅莉达落下时，抬起了双腿，把全身的重量都压在座椅上。

“这真是我做过的最荒谬的事情，”梅丽达小声的嘀咕。

“我可表示怀疑。好了，我想我们成功了。”安娜又摇了摇座椅，它终于像说明书要求的那样纹丝不动了。

“耶！搞定了一个，还有一个。”两人击了个掌，走向艾莎那台闪闪发亮的汽车，钻进后座。

“噢~~真好闻。是什么？”梅莉达吸吸鼻子，车里弥漫着迷人的芳香。

“我一直都没弄明白。不过艾莎和她的东西似乎都有这种气味，我想这可能是她的天然香气。不错吧? ”安娜深深吸了一口，然后叹了口气，她把安装座椅的保护包装拆掉，把第二个安装座椅挪到合适的位置。

“嗯。像是金银花和栀子花，还有冰凉冬清口香糖的气味混合在一起，”她一边愉快的哼哼，一边把挂钩扣在锁扣上。

“嗯，令人陶醉。”安娜当然无法和梅莉达分享她内心的真实想法，她在想着把鼻子埋进艾莎的头发里，亲吻她的耳后时那美妙的气味。这是产前蜜月以来她第一次感到有些失落，因为她不能跑到楼上妻子的身边，用一个下午的床笫之欢来表达自己对她的爱。虽然产前蜜月也只是三周以前的事，但对安娜来说，就像已经过了一辈子。

这一次她们只用了一半的时间就装好了安全座椅，甚至还有时间练习了几次座椅的装入和拆卸，然后才进屋去用柠檬水好好地犒劳自己。

“自从你跟我说你们俩想要一个孩子以后，我都已经等了9个月了，甚至比这还要久，快告诉我关于捐精者的信息。我一直等着你说，现在我就直接问了。那人是谁? ”梅莉达直截了当地问道，她看着安娜迅速咽下一小口柠檬水，发出了一声轻笑。

“我不知道他是谁。我是说我不知道他的名字什么的。我们总是叫他研究生先生，我们知道他在大学里念研究生。所有都是匿名的，所以我也只知道数据库提供的关于他的信息。”

“数据库? ”梅莉达问道，火红的眉毛拧在一起。

“嗯，生殖诊所让我们登陆一个数据库，里面有和我们两基因匹配的候选捐赠者的信息。我们花了一周的时间来寻找一个我们都觉得OK的男人，这听起来有点怪，这个男人很聪明，也很健康，更重要的是，他是个金头发。我们想要一个有很多隐性特征的人，这样我们的基因就有更多的机会遗传下去。” 安娜解释道，梅里达点点头，她从没想过女同性恋是如何生孩子的。

“那，除了金发，他长什么样子? ”她有点犹豫地问道。

“金头发，蓝眼睛。没有雀斑，不过他有雀斑基因。我就知道这么多。”安娜耸耸肩，又喝了一口水。

“当时觉得要确保他的基因尽可能少地传递下去非常重要。而现在，这很有意思，现在我根本不在乎她像谁，因为......我太爱她了。我只想抱着她。看着她的蓝眼睛，让她也看着我，这样她就能把我的声音和我的脸对上号了。我是说虽然我很兴奋，但我也希望她能在肚子里再待几个星期，”她笑着说道，语速有点快，但梅莉达知道这只是因为她太高兴了。

随着时间一天天过去，等待变得越来越困难，不过孩子没有到来的每一天都是值得庆祝的日子。这好像是一种倒退，安娜希望她们能快进到孩子出生的那一天。

“她很快就会来的。在她准备好的时候，在你最意想不到的时候。为你们的宝宝在肚子里再多待一周干杯，我亲爱的小羊羔。”梅莉达向安娜举起她的柠檬水，她们相视一笑，半空的杯子在空中碰在一起。

——————————————————

星期三的到来意味着艾莎已经怀孕37周，正式足月了，也意味着她现在可以离开床，到厕所以外的地方活动了。但这不是她最关心的事。在37周以前，安娜一直不愿和艾莎谈起她父亲的话题，她担心这又会让她早产，她这么做是理所当然的，因为起初正是他的一通电话引起了艾莎的宫缩。

安娜醒来时，脱口而出的第一句话就是:“37周快乐! ”对此，艾莎做出向空中抛撒五彩纸屑的样子，郑重地附和着:“万岁! ”两周无聊透顶的卧床休息终于结束了，这绝对值得庆祝。

她们的笑声渐渐平息，艾莎脸上露出了忧郁的神情，安娜不知道是怎么回事，也收起灿烂的笑容，当艾莎换上每当她想讨论严肃事情时的那副表情时，安娜知道接下来要发生什么。

“我...我想和你谈谈我接到的那个电话。我已经在床上躺了两个星期了，大部分时间我都是一个人在想事情，我要把这些想法告诉你。”艾莎说着，把自己撑起，背靠在床头板上。

“好吧，既然是我鼓励你不要把事情憋在心里，那么......他说了什么? ”安娜饶有兴趣地问道。不是说她不好奇到底是什么促使艾莎的父亲打了那个电话，只是她更害怕这件事会对她妻子和孩子产生影响。

“简单的说，就是他想来看我。他无意中听到我和凯的通话，他知道我怀孕了。他不知道我什么时候生，只是知道有这回事。”她叹了口气，张开的手放在圆鼓鼓的肚子上。

“嗯......我想这得由你来决定，不管你打算怎么办我都支持你。”

艾莎很感激安娜想要对整件事保持中立的态度，但她知道自己更想要得到一个诚实的意见。

“现在，别跟我说那些身为妻子应该说的话，告诉我你的真实感受。”艾莎大声地说。是时候停止兜圈子了，她们要好好想想该怎么处理她父亲的事。

“说实话，我很纠结。他对你做的那些事，让我觉得你离他越远越好，他不配在把你赶出门之后再见到你。另一方面，我希望你们两个都试着向前看，或者至少再试着给彼此最后一次机会......我不知道，见个面。”她知道自己想让他们重聚，但是她并不信任阿格达。艾莎的伤口需要愈合，只是她能相信阿格达不会搞砸这一切，能相信他不会再次伤害她吗？

“你想要什么? ”安娜轻声问道，把手放在艾莎的手上。

“我不知道。我真的不知道。我问他为什么想来，他说他一下说不清楚，但他除了我什么都没有了。这是什么意思？他肯定还拥有那幢房子，因为我打了电话过去，而且凯也还在那里工作，所以他不是一贫如洗。他肯定是生病了。他听起来...很糟糕。听他的意思好像只有他一个人来，没有我的母亲，这让我很担心，他说他一无所有，而且根本没有提到她。”

“真是吓人。”如果说安娜对阿伦黛尔家族有什么了解的话，那就是他们都是通过暗语交流，信息往往含糊不清，她永远也猜不透。就连艾莎有时也会这样。“他什么时候来? ”绕回原点。

“九月。”

“那你可以考虑一下。再好好想想，但我更希望你先把这件事放到一边，等宝宝出生后再说，”安娜有点坚决地说道，艾莎不能怪她。她只是在为孩子着想。

“我想让他来，但我得先和他见面后，再决定其他事情。我还没有想好，不过你对我的支持对我来说才是最重要的。”她握着安娜的手，紧紧地握了一下，两人的笑脸上都带着深深的爱意。

“艾莎，如果你不想让他来，我会支持你的决定。如果你想让他来，甚至让他看看孩子，那我就是最好的女主人，让他好好看看我是个多么棒的儿媳妇。不管怎样，我都支持你。”安娜点点头重申道。

即使是得到了安娜的支持，艾莎也还是很矛盾。做出决定并没有那么简单。

“只是......我不信任他。一方面，我希望他有所改变，这样我就可以不再痛苦了，另一方面，我清楚，我永远不会原谅和忘记他对我所做的一切。”她边说边摇头，不想让自己在一提到他过去的所作所为时，脑海里就会不由自主地闪过一些往事。艾莎闭上眼睛，想把他的声音从脑子里挤出去，这时安娜看出来她正在进行激烈的思想斗争。

“这件事我们已经说得够多了，”安娜的语气更像是警告，而不是发表意见。

她把手放在艾莎的肚子两侧，深情地看着那双蓝宝石般的眼睛。“现在，我要你好好照顾我们的宝宝。让她在里面多待一会儿。你知道从现在开始，随时都可能临产。我们现在只能靠自己了，谈起他的事情对她没有一点帮助。”她把脸贴在肚子上，闭上眼睛，最后一次恳求道。“请保护好我们的宝宝。”

——————————————————

为了充分做好分娩的准备，两人蜷缩在电视机前，目瞪口呆地看着简发过来的分娩视频。在看到一个女人经历了22小时的分娩后，安娜再一次以全新的方式欣赏艾莎，因为她知道了为了把她们的孩子带到这个世界上来，艾莎将会经历怎样的痛苦。而艾莎，则觉得自己还是不要看会更好一些，因为她知道了要把一个西瓜大小的东西从身体里推出来会是什么样子。她抛开这些念头，深深地投入安娜的怀抱，在她的怀里总是异常的安心。

“我不知道我为什么要问，但我可以吻你吗? ”安娜小心翼翼地问道，手在艾莎的喉咙附近徘徊。

“你不用问，”艾莎提醒她，转过身来面对着安娜。“别忘了这些嘴唇都是你的。”她的唇瓣和安娜的温柔地融化在一起。做爱也许是没办法了，但是如果哪天艾莎不再能亲吻安娜嘟起的粉色红唇，她可能一天都活不下去。

“我只是情不自禁地觉得你像颗脆弱的鸡蛋，而且我不想有什么差错。如果一个亲吻让你性奋起来，又要临产了可怎么办? ”艾莎对安娜的惶恐觉得好笑。

“不会的。再一次。”安娜当然会宠溺她可爱的妻子，让她们的嘴唇轻轻揉在一起，沉浸在无声的爱中。

担心自己可能会失控，安娜深深地吻了艾莎一下后，把两人分开，说起了过去两个星期来她一直都在想的事情。

“在经历了前几周发生的一切，我真的很想起个名字。我想在第一次见到她的时候就知道她是谁，她的名字之类的，如果我们不想出一个名字来我是不会罢休的。我也说不清楚，只是......”安娜一时语塞，不过艾莎完全明白。几乎整个孕期安娜都把她们的孩子叫宝宝，她可能已经准备好要给她起个名字了。

“那我们把自己最喜欢的5个名字写下来，看看有没有相同的。我想我已经有两个候选的了，而且除了阿伦戴尔宝宝外，我也准备好要给她起个名字了，”艾莎提议道。

安娜拿来几张纸和两支笔，她们很快写下了各自想好的名字。

“我先来。艾玛，索菲娅，艾米莉娅，莉莉安和凯拉。为了你，我这有一个K开头的。”安娜笑着眨了眨眼睛。

艾莎不由自主地对她笑了笑，但随即又困惑地歪着头。“名字都很棒，不过我以为你想把莉莉安作为中间名。”

“中间名我更喜欢艾拉娜（Elana）或艾琳娜（Elena）。后来我又想了想，……我也不知道。我改变主意了。”就像阿格达对艾莎来说是个痛苦的话题一样，莉莉安对于安娜，既是快乐的源泉，也是悲伤的根源。她和安娜曾经如此亲密，不管时间流逝多少，她都无法完全面对自己所失去的一切。在艾莎怀孕之前，她一直觉得自己的一部分已经随着妈妈一起死去了。这个孩子对于艾莎来说是一个机会，让她可以成为她一直希望拥有的父母，让她可以从过去的伤痛中走出来。而对于安娜来说，尽管孩子还没有出生，但她已经填补了她心里因父母去世而留下的空洞。

“没关系。嗯，我这也有索菲娅和凯拉，那这次我们就写下最喜欢的名字吧。”两个人翻到一张干净的纸上，艾莎抬起头，看到安娜眼中的光芒，她很快在纸上写下了她想要的名字。

“好了，你先说吧。”艾莎有点古怪的坚持道。

“刚才就是我先说的，”安娜哼哼唧唧着。

“安娜，快说吧，求你了。”

“呃。好吧。”安娜很快地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，把纸翻过来。“莉莉安，”她咬着嘴唇，不让自己过于激动，因为她们还没有在任何事情上达成一致。

艾莎绷着脸，视线从安娜身上移到她的纸上，沿着她写下的名字的优美草体线条移动。

“快说，艾莎! ”安娜大声喊道。这个悬念快把她逼疯了，她不知道艾莎为什么要拖拖拉拉。

艾莎没有念出来，而是让安娜来享受这份快乐，她把纸翻过来，纸上写着莉莉安。安娜一看到艾莎手中的纸，就用手捂着嘴，控制不住心里的激动，仿佛要沉没在无比的幸福之中。

“这个名字都不在你的名单上，”安娜嘟囔着，忍住抽泣，高兴地笑了。

“这不重要。我以前也想过这个名字，但是看到你有点犹豫我就把它去掉了。我以为这可能会给你带来痛苦，但我现在知道了，这才是你想要的东西。没有什么比用你妈妈的名字给她取名更好了。我知道你很爱她，希望她能在这里，这就是我帮你实现这个愿望的方式，也是我能给你的最接近的方式。”

安娜的下巴颤抖着，她抱住艾莎，流下了最开心的泪水。“谢谢你。”她一遍又一遍地小声说着。“我爱你。我好爱你。”

“我也爱你。看看你有多开心。我们怎么能给她起别的名字呢? ”当她们紧紧地拥抱在一起的时候，安娜的反应让艾莎也忍不住流下了眼泪。

安娜退开，擦了擦泪水。“但我想叫她莉莉。我一开始没想到，直到你说起，我不仅喜欢它的发音，而且她们在拥有相同的名字时她自己也有一个名字。还有，等她惹了麻烦，我们就可以用这个长长的名字来唠叨她了。”安娜笑着说，眼角又掉下了几滴泪水。

“莉莉安·艾拉娜·阿伦黛尔? ”艾莎说着，抬起头皱着眉，试着想象了一下。艾琳娜（Elena）和艾拉娜（Elana），艾拉娜中有安娜名字的全部发音，艾莎对此非常喜欢。

“是的！天啊，我们取好名字了。我觉得一下子变得好有力量，好开心，真是不可思议。”安娜俯下身，把头靠在艾莎的肚子下面，就在宝宝脑袋的位置，温柔地说道。

“莉莉·阿伦黛尔，我爱你。”

\-------------------------------------

一周后，艾莎的眼球在紫罗兰色的眼皮下来回转动，此时她又在做着一个生动的梦。并没有很剧烈，不过她的思绪突然从正在展开的情节中抽离出来，她感觉到两腿间有一股暖流，猛的睁开眼睛，她突然意识到床垫罩湿了。就好像怀孕给她带来的各种糟心事还不够尴尬似的，她现在正经历着最丢脸的事情。

_**「天啊，我尿床了！」** _

她紧闭的双唇发出了一声长长的呻吟，翻了个白眼，她拉开被子，想看看情况有多糟糕。她的腿边果然湿了一大片，她沮丧地用手拍了拍额头。没心情清理自己和身下的烂摊子，她小心翼翼地把腿移到床边，当她站起来时，突然感到一股水喷涌而出。她不得不弯下腰去看她的肚子下面，但当她弯下腰时，她看到水不断流到地毯上，她立刻反应过来那透明的液体不是从她的膀胱里流出来的。

迈着肿胀的双腿，艾莎急忙跑进浴室，她用手托着已经很低的肚子，提供一些必要的支撑。每走一步都会有水流出，她直接绕过马桶，来到淋浴间，边坐下边在想发生了什么。思绪以每小时一百英里的速度飞驰，她紧紧地靠着瓷砖墙壁，大口地喘气，盯着透明的水顺着下水道流去。

害怕，兴奋，还有一点点的尴尬争先恐后地在她的脑子里抢夺阵地，不让任何一个念头进入她的脑海，直到暖流消散，消失在下水道中。

在把自己清理干净并换好衣服后，艾莎蹑手蹑脚地回到卧室，看了看安娜床头柜上的闹钟。现在是早上5:45，安娜的闹钟还要45分钟才会响，但艾莎知道她等不了那么久了。

房间仍然笼罩在清晨柔和的蓝光下，她犹豫地低头看着脸上还带着口水的安娜。艾莎紧张地咬着下唇，绞着双手走向熟睡的妻子。

“安娜，醒醒。”她轻轻地碰了碰安娜的肩膀，安娜咕哝了一声，翻了个身把她的手甩开了。

“安娜。起来。”她用更响亮、更严肃的声音说道，就像她在工作中表达自己观点时的语气。这一次她终于引起了安娜的注意，她坐起来，眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着闹钟。

“哦，我的天啊！我睡过头了吗？我上班要迟到了。”安娜一边掀开被子，一边喊道。

艾莎把手放在安娜肩上，努力让晕头转向的红头发从迷雾中清醒过来。

“不是，安娜，你今天不去上班了。看着我，集中注意力。”等待安娜的视线转向自己，得到她的全部关注。

“好了，我醒了。我不去上班了? ”她疑惑地摇摇头，仍然迷迷糊糊的，怀疑自己还在做梦。

“不去了。”艾莎平静地回答，然后咽了一下再深吸一口气，这让安娜坐立不安。

“我的羊水破了”

\-------------------

来自原文作者的生育教学小课堂，艾莎已经怀孕38周了，40～41周是头胎妈妈的平均值。（*注：过了37周就不算早产了）


	28. 第三十二章

35周

医院明亮的灯光刺眼地照在安娜颤动的眼皮上，让她从梦中醒来。伴随她入眠的仪器的哔哔声以一种令人不安的节奏穿过她的耳膜，她呻吟着从她们挤睡在一起的窄床上起来。

医院的早晨当然远不如她们舒适的家里那么美好，不过当安娜的目光落在她身边熟睡的美丽妻子的身上时，一切都不一样了。天使的面容又恢复了血色，似乎正在做着美梦，她看到艾莎的嘴角露出一丝微笑，呼吸平稳而缓慢。

安娜不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，不过夜里护理人员不断的检查让她觉得自己像个衣衫褴褛的僵尸，眼睛红肿，眼神涣散，乱糟糟的红发挡在眼前。病床又小又窄，哪怕只是稍微动一下，都会牵动艾莎，让她滚向安娜，几次三番最终还是把她吵醒了，不过她似乎并不在意自己的美容觉被打断了。

对于刚经历了早产和一夜糟糕睡眠的艾莎来说，她的精神显得异乎寻常的好，她看着安娜，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容，红润脸颊上淡淡的雀斑也都带着笑意。

“你不知道我看到你在笑有多高兴。”安娜说完，环视了一下房间，想要回想昨晚发生的事情，但她的脑子还是一片混乱。“我不知道发生了什么。我甚至不知道我是什么时候睡着的。宫缩停止了吗? ”她大声地打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，眯起眼睛看着监视器，想看清金发女郎身后屏幕上显示的数据。

“我不知道。我太累了，我想后来我也昏睡过去了。不过我觉得一切都会好起来的。”她露出一个更灿烂的笑容，让自己深深地陷入在安娜碧绿色的眼睛里。

安娜又看了一眼监视器，仔细研究了起来。一切看起来都很正常，艾莎宫缩的曲线一路上上下下最后变成了平坦的凯旋线。宫缩在夜里某个时刻停止了，安娜松了一口气，她的神经疲惫不堪，大脑就像匆忙准备早饭时反复翻炒的鸡蛋。

“这么说你感觉好点了? ”安娜问道，把一缕金发塞到艾莎的耳后。

“我觉得还好，不过我做了一个关于宝宝的梦，很生动。我说不出来我是怎么知道的，但她今天不会来了。”艾莎露出自信满满的神情。

“你怎么知道的? ”

“因为我梦到了她的出生。虽然不是真的，但就好像她告诉我一切都会在以后发生，以不一样的方式。会比现在更让人高兴。我不想再多说了，因为我想看看我是不是对的。是不是我的母性本能想要告诉我什么。”拖着长长的输液管的手抚摸着安娜的脸，拇指从一簇雀斑上轻轻划过，安娜对着她的手叹了口气。

“你见到她了吗? ”

“嗯。”艾莎笑了，她收起双腿，和安娜的缠在一起，用脚底轻轻地摩擦安娜光滑的小腿。

“还有呢......”安娜想要知道更多这个小家伙的信息，好像她不仅是等了9个月，而是花了一辈子的时间来见到她。

“她很漂亮。但这就是我说我想等等看，看看我的梦对不对的原因。如果和我的梦一样，那么我们都会非常高兴的，对一切都会很高兴。”

护士一定是听到了她们说话的声音，因为她们很快就进了房间。一个检查了艾莎的输液袋，里面几乎没有药液了，另一个在给艾莎从早餐菜单上订早餐，比约曼医生已经允许她吃东西了。对于医院来说，提供的早餐还算不错，不过艾莎只选了一碗清淡的燕麦粥，镁在她的嘴里留下了怪怪的味道，让她对其他东西完全失去了食欲。

九点比约曼医生开始了早上的查房，早餐后不久他来到艾莎的房间。根据监视器的记录，艾莎的宫缩在午夜的某个时候就停了，宫口开了三指。看起来镁发挥了它的魔力，停止了她的分娩，让她得以回家，接下来她要在家里卧床休息，一直到第37周。现在的新目标是让艾莎足月，想要撑到40周是不大可能了，因为她的宫口已经打开，胎儿已经进入产道。

比约曼医生检查艾莎的出院文件时，安娜已经从床上下来，站在他身边。

“现在她只有5磅多一点，我真的希望她能尽量再重一些，以防她早产。这就意味着你至少每隔一天就要吃一些冰淇淋或奶昔之类的。如果你愿意，你可以从现在开始每天都吃冰淇淋。这很讽刺，因为多数的妈妈我都得告诉她们不要吃冰淇淋，但我却要跟你说你得多吃冰淇淋。”他露出真诚的笑容，把出院文件递给安娜，这时一名护士拔出针头，取下绑在艾莎肚子上的胎儿监视器。把她从电线和医疗设备中解放出来，艾莎恢复了自由之身，觉得自己又回到了原来的样子。好吧，至少回到了怀孕时期的样子。

一位护士在包扎艾莎手上针头留下的瘀伤部位，安娜走出房间，一个人来到走廊里。她的妻子和孩子现在安然无恙了，她一个晚上都没睡踏实，整个事情带来的低落情绪就像货运列车从安娜身上辗过，她的身体极度疲惫，高兴和担心的泪水一起涌上眼眶，她一直都在压抑着自己，为了艾莎必须坚强起来。护士和医生们没有注意到安娜的啜泣，直到两个大大的手掌搭在她的肩上。

“她们吓到你了，对吧? ”安娜看到一双运动鞋和浅蓝色工作服映入眼帘，她抬起头来，看到了比约曼医生的笑脸。

“请原谅我的粗鲁，但是...真的是把我吓尿了。”当她被拥入他温暖的怀抱中时，眼泪像滚滚的河水一样涌出来。她们只有彼此，如果艾莎完全依赖着安娜，那就意味着安娜没有人可以求助，也没有人可以帮她渡过难关。但此时此刻，在产妇楼层忙碌的走廊里，他不在乎自己是医生，也不在乎她是病人的妻子。她只是一个奇迹般独自支撑着她的家庭近9个月的女人，她可以暂时放下一切，从别人那里获取些安慰。

他们没有说话，他只是抱着她，让她靠在他强壮的肩膀上哭一会，让其他人暂时承担起整个世界的重量。

安娜回到房间时，艾莎已经穿好了她来时穿的衣服，头发编成整齐的辫子，坐在沙发上等着回家。安娜简直不敢相信，就在不久前艾莎还毫无生气地靠在她身上发抖，仿佛命悬一线。而现在，她沐浴在从窗口倾泻进来的晨光下，容光焕发，带着一种不可思议的高贵而优雅的气质。

“好了吗? ”艾莎在房间的另一头说道。

安娜咽下所有的不安，收拾好她们的东西后，出发回家。她们离开医院时没有抱着孩子，让安娜有一种怪异的如释重负感。

————————————————————

一切都归于平静，艾莎开始了第一周的卧床休息，安娜的头脑也逐渐清醒起来，她好好回想了她们的险境，心里仍有一些挥之不去的担忧。

她想到的第一件事就是，如果那天晚上在医院里她们的孩子出生了，她们都没办法带她回家，因为她们连安全座椅都没有，更别提每辆车上都装一个了。还有就是，她们什么行李都没带，因为她们都还没收拾好待产包。她们的宝宝不仅没办法回家，甚至连穿的衣服都没有。

简告诉过她们在34周时就要收拾好待产包，以防万一。但她们都天真地觉得她们还有很多时间，现在艾莎都已经36周了，她们还什么都没准备。

不能在毫无准备的情况下又白白浪费一天，安娜递给躺在床上的艾莎一张清单，让她把清单念给她听，自己则在屋里跑来跑去把东西收进待产包，清单上的最后一项是给宝宝回家穿的衣服。由于艾莎不能下床去宝宝的衣柜里翻找，她让安娜找一些轻便简单的衣服。随着夏天温度的升高，宝宝可能不需要穿很多衣服，安娜挑了几件放进包里，然后把包放在门口。

最后剩下的就是汽车安全座椅了，安娜把梅莉达叫过来帮忙，她觉得这至少得要两个人才能完成。安装和阅读说明书通常是艾莎的工作，但她现在正躺在楼上的床上，享用着一品脱的Ben and Jerry's冰淇淋，而安娜和梅莉达这两个红头发则站在车道中央，像是迷失在安全座椅世界中一样，在风中凌乱。

“先装我的车，然后再装艾莎的。”箱子和零件散落在车道上，安娜看着说明书上的小黑字，完全不知所云，就好像是用中文写的。梅莉达坐在汉兰达的后座上，随时准备着，等待安娜的差遣。

“好的。找到座椅之间的锁扣。”安娜用机器人的声音磕磕绊绊地念道。梅莉达把手伸进座椅的缝隙里，摸索着......实际上她安全不知道自己要找什么。

“什么是锁扣? ”她的脸贴在后座上问道，努力寻找着看起来可以固定安全座椅的东西。

“像个金属环，可以把安全座椅底座固定住。”

梅莉达细长的手指勾住了一个厚厚的金属圈，看起来就是安娜说的，她脸上扬起笑容。“好了，我想我找到了，现在怎么办? ”

“把挂钩扣在锁扣上，固定好。”安娜哼哼着把安全座椅搬到第二排座位上，然后把挂钩递给梅莉达。她试了三次才把那个可爱的小钩子扣在锁扣上，然后握紧拳头庆祝她的小成就。

“别太激动，还有一个呢，”安娜鬼笑道。

第二个就轻松多了，梅莉达一下就扣好了，她洋洋得意地向安娜吐了吐舌头。“想要赶上我们登布拉克，你还得再努力些。”她露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，冷酷的蓝眼睛对安娜眨了眨。

安全座椅就位后，安娜拿起说明书，看看下一步要做什么。“现在我们要绑紧它，让它不能向两边移动超过一英寸。”

安娜抓住安全座椅背后中央的灰色粗带子，用尽全力使劲拉，直到感觉它完全不能动。为了确保座椅不能移动，她左右摇晃着座椅，结果座椅跟着摇来摆去。

“还是摇摇晃晃的！烦死了。”安娜烦躁起来，走到一边让自己冷静一下，突然想到了一个主意，又绕回车上。

“梅莉达，坐上去，然后跳。要把它往里推得更深一点，带子才够得着。你推，我拉，”安娜下达指示，梅莉达爬到座椅上，双手放在两边，准备好按照安娜说的去做，把这个烦人的东西安装好。

“跳，梅莉达! ”梅莉达腾空而起，然后重重地落在座椅上，安娜用力拉带子，这回好多了。

“哦，它动了！再一次！再用力点! ”这一次，梅莉达落下时，抬起了双腿，把全身的重量都压在座椅上。

“这真是我做过的最荒谬的事情，”梅丽达小声的嘀咕。

“我可表示怀疑。好了，我想我们成功了。”安娜又摇了摇座椅，它终于像说明书要求的那样纹丝不动了。

“耶！搞定了一个，还有一个。”两人击了个掌，走向艾莎那台闪闪发亮的汽车，钻进后座。

“噢~~真好闻。是什么？”梅莉达吸吸鼻子，车里弥漫着迷人的芳香。

“我一直都没弄明白。不过艾莎和她的东西似乎都有这种气味，我想这可能是她的天然香气。不错吧? ”安娜深深吸了一口，然后叹了口气，她把安装座椅的保护包装拆掉，把第二个安装座椅挪到合适的位置。

“嗯。像是金银花和栀子花，还有冰凉冬清口香糖的气味混合在一起，”她一边愉快的哼哼，一边把挂钩扣在锁扣上。

“嗯，令人陶醉。”安娜当然无法和梅莉达分享她内心的真实想法，她在想着把鼻子埋进艾莎的头发里，亲吻她的耳后时那美妙的气味。这是产前蜜月以来她第一次感到有些失落，因为她不能跑到楼上妻子的身边，用一个下午的床笫之欢来表达自己对她的爱。虽然产前蜜月也只是三周以前的事，但对安娜来说，就像已经过了一辈子。

这一次她们只用了一半的时间就装好了安全座椅，甚至还有时间练习了几次座椅的装入和拆卸，然后才进屋去用柠檬水好好地犒劳自己。

“自从你跟我说你们俩想要一个孩子以后，我都已经等了9个月了，甚至比这还要久，快告诉我关于捐精者的信息。我一直等着你说，现在我就直接问了。那人是谁? ”梅莉达直截了当地问道，她看着安娜迅速咽下一小口柠檬水，发出了一声轻笑。

“我不知道他是谁。我是说我不知道他的名字什么的。我们总是叫他研究生先生，我们知道他在大学里念研究生。所有都是匿名的，所以我也只知道数据库提供的关于他的信息。”

“数据库? ”梅莉达问道，火红的眉毛拧在一起。

“嗯，生殖诊所让我们登陆一个数据库，里面有和我们两基因匹配的候选捐赠者的信息。我们花了一周的时间来寻找一个我们都觉得OK的男人，这听起来有点怪，这个男人很聪明，也很健康，更重要的是，他是个金头发。我们想要一个有很多隐性特征的人，这样我们的基因就有更多的机会遗传下去。” 安娜解释道，梅里达点点头，她从没想过女同性恋是如何生孩子的。

“那，除了金发，他长什么样子? ”她有点犹豫地问道。

“金头发，蓝眼睛。没有雀斑，不过他有雀斑基因。我就知道这么多。”安娜耸耸肩，又喝了一口水。

“当时觉得要确保他的基因尽可能少地传递下去非常重要。而现在，这很有意思，现在我根本不在乎她像谁，因为......我太爱她了。我只想抱着她。看着她的蓝眼睛，让她也看着我，这样她就能把我的声音和我的脸对上号了。我是说虽然我很兴奋，但我也希望她能在肚子里再待几个星期，”她笑着说道，语速有点快，但梅莉达知道这只是因为她太高兴了。

随着时间一天天过去，等待变得越来越困难，不过孩子没有到来的每一天都是值得庆祝的日子。这好像是一种倒退，安娜希望她们能快进到孩子出生的那一天。

“她很快就会来的。在她准备好的时候，在你最意想不到的时候。为你们的宝宝在肚子里再多待一周干杯，我亲爱的小羊羔。”梅莉达向安娜举起她的柠檬水，她们相视一笑，半空的杯子在空中碰在一起。

——————————————————

星期三的到来意味着艾莎已经怀孕37周，正式足月了，也意味着她现在可以离开床，到厕所以外的地方活动了。但这不是她最关心的事。在37周以前，安娜一直不愿和艾莎谈起她父亲的话题，她担心这又会让她早产，她这么做是理所当然的，因为起初正是他的一通电话引起了艾莎的宫缩。

安娜醒来时，脱口而出的第一句话就是:“37周快乐! ”对此，艾莎做出向空中抛撒五彩纸屑的样子，郑重地附和着:“万岁! ”两周无聊透顶的卧床休息终于结束了，这绝对值得庆祝。

她们的笑声渐渐平息，艾莎脸上露出了忧郁的神情，安娜不知道是怎么回事，也收起灿烂的笑容，当艾莎换上每当她想讨论严肃事情时的那副表情时，安娜知道接下来要发生什么。

“我...我想和你谈谈我接到的那个电话。我已经在床上躺了两个星期了，大部分时间我都是一个人在想事情，我要把这些想法告诉你。”艾莎说着，把自己撑起，背靠在床头板上。

“好吧，既然是我鼓励你不要把事情憋在心里，那么......他说了什么? ”安娜饶有兴趣地问道。不是说她不好奇到底是什么促使艾莎的父亲打了那个电话，只是她更害怕这件事会对她妻子和孩子产生影响。

“简单的说，就是他想来看我。他无意中听到我和凯的通话，他知道我怀孕了。他不知道我什么时候生，只是知道有这回事。”她叹了口气，张开的手放在圆鼓鼓的肚子上。

“嗯......我想这得由你来决定，不管你打算怎么办我都支持你。”

艾莎很感激安娜想要对整件事保持中立的态度，但她知道自己更想要得到一个诚实的意见。

“现在，别跟我说那些身为妻子应该说的话，告诉我你的真实感受。”艾莎大声地说。是时候停止兜圈子了，她们要好好想想该怎么处理她父亲的事。

“说实话，我很纠结。他对你做的那些事，让我觉得你离他越远越好，他不配在把你赶出门之后再见到你。另一方面，我希望你们两个都试着向前看，或者至少再试着给彼此最后一次机会......我不知道，见个面。”她知道自己想让他们重聚，但是她并不信任阿格达。艾莎的伤口需要愈合，只是她能相信阿格达不会搞砸这一切，能相信他不会再次伤害她吗？

“你想要什么? ”安娜轻声问道，把手放在艾莎的手上。

“我不知道。我真的不知道。我问他为什么想来，他说他一下说不清楚，但他除了我什么都没有了。这是什么意思？他肯定还拥有那幢房子，因为我打了电话过去，而且凯也还在那里工作，所以他不是一贫如洗。他肯定是生病了。他听起来...很糟糕。听他的意思好像只有他一个人来，没有我的母亲，这让我很担心，他说他一无所有，而且根本没有提到她。”

“真是吓人。”如果说安娜对阿伦黛尔家族有什么了解的话，那就是他们都是通过暗语交流，信息往往含糊不清，她永远也猜不透。就连艾莎有时也会这样。“他什么时候来? ”绕回原点。

“九月。”

“那你可以考虑一下。再好好想想，但我更希望你先把这件事放到一边，等宝宝出生后再说，”安娜有点坚决地说道，艾莎不能怪她。她只是在为孩子着想。

“我想让他来，但我得先和他见面后，再决定其他事情。我还没有想好，不过你对我的支持对我来说才是最重要的。”她握着安娜的手，紧紧地握了一下，两人的笑脸上都带着深深的爱意。

“艾莎，如果你不想让他来，我会支持你的决定。如果你想让他来，甚至让他看看孩子，那我就是最好的女主人，让他好好看看我是个多么棒的儿媳妇。不管怎样，我都支持你。”安娜点点头重申道。

即使是得到了安娜的支持，艾莎也还是很矛盾。做出决定并没有那么简单。

“只是......我不信任他。一方面，我希望他有所改变，这样我就可以不再痛苦了，另一方面，我清楚，我永远不会原谅和忘记他对我所做的一切。”她边说边摇头，不想让自己在一提到他过去的所作所为时，脑海里就会不由自主地闪过一些往事。艾莎闭上眼睛，想把他的声音从脑子里挤出去，这时安娜看出来她正在进行激烈的思想斗争。

“这件事我们已经说得够多了，”安娜的语气更像是警告，而不是发表意见。

她把手放在艾莎的肚子两侧，深情地看着那双蓝宝石般的眼睛。“现在，我要你好好照顾我们的宝宝。让她在里面多待一会儿。你知道从现在开始，随时都可能临产。我们现在只能靠自己了，谈起他的事情对她没有一点帮助。”她把脸贴在肚子上，闭上眼睛，最后一次恳求道。“请保护好我们的宝宝。”

——————————————————

为了充分做好分娩的准备，两人蜷缩在电视机前，目瞪口呆地看着简发过来的分娩视频。在看到一个女人经历了22小时的分娩后，安娜再一次以全新的方式欣赏艾莎，因为她知道了为了把她们的孩子带到这个世界上来，艾莎将会经历怎样的痛苦。而艾莎，则觉得自己还是不要看会更好一些，因为她知道了要把一个西瓜大小的东西从身体里推出来会是什么样子。她抛开这些念头，深深地投入安娜的怀抱，在她的怀里总是异常的安心。

“我不知道我为什么要问，但我可以吻你吗? ”安娜小心翼翼地问道，手在艾莎的喉咙附近徘徊。

“你不用问，”艾莎提醒她，转过身来面对着安娜。“别忘了这些嘴唇都是你的。”她的唇瓣和安娜的温柔地融化在一起。做爱也许是没办法了，但是如果哪天艾莎不再能亲吻安娜嘟起的粉色红唇，她可能一天都活不下去。

“我只是情不自禁地觉得你像颗脆弱的鸡蛋，而且我不想有什么差错。如果一个亲吻让你性奋起来，又要临产了可怎么办? ”艾莎对安娜的惶恐觉得好笑。

“不会的。再一次。”安娜当然会宠溺她可爱的妻子，让她们的嘴唇轻轻揉在一起，沉浸在无声的爱中。

担心自己可能会失控，安娜深深地吻了艾莎一下后，把两人分开，说起了过去两个星期来她一直都在想的事情。

“在经历了前几周发生的一切，我真的很想起个名字。我想在第一次见到她的时候就知道她是谁，她的名字之类的，如果我们不想出一个名字来我是不会罢休的。我也说不清楚，只是......”安娜一时语塞，不过艾莎完全明白。几乎整个孕期安娜都把她们的孩子叫宝宝，她可能已经准备好要给她起个名字了。

“那我们把自己最喜欢的5个名字写下来，看看有没有相同的。我想我已经有两个候选的了，而且除了阿伦戴尔宝宝外，我也准备好要给她起个名字了，”艾莎提议道。

安娜拿来几张纸和两支笔，她们很快写下了各自想好的名字。

“我先来。艾玛，索菲娅，艾米莉娅，莉莉安和凯拉。为了你，我这有一个K开头的。”安娜笑着眨了眨眼睛。

艾莎不由自主地对她笑了笑，但随即又困惑地歪着头。“名字都很棒，不过我以为你想把莉莉安作为中间名。”

“中间名我更喜欢艾拉娜（Elana）或艾琳娜（Elena）。后来我又想了想，……我也不知道。我改变主意了。”就像阿格达对艾莎来说是个痛苦的话题一样，莉莉安对于安娜，既是快乐的源泉，也是悲伤的根源。她和安娜曾经如此亲密，不管时间流逝多少，她都无法完全面对自己所失去的一切。在艾莎怀孕之前，她一直觉得自己的一部分已经随着妈妈一起死去了。这个孩子对于艾莎来说是一个机会，让她可以成为她一直希望拥有的父母，让她可以从过去的伤痛中走出来。而对于安娜来说，尽管孩子还没有出生，但她已经填补了她心里因父母去世而留下的空洞。

“没关系。嗯，我这也有索菲娅和凯拉，那这次我们就写下最喜欢的名字吧。”两个人翻到一张干净的纸上，艾莎抬起头，看到安娜眼中的光芒，她很快在纸上写下了她想要的名字。

“好了，你先说吧。”艾莎有点古怪的坚持道。

“刚才就是我先说的，”安娜哼哼唧唧着。

“安娜，快说吧，求你了。”

“呃。好吧。”安娜很快地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，把纸翻过来。“莉莉安，”她咬着嘴唇，不让自己过于激动，因为她们还没有在任何事情上达成一致。

艾莎绷着脸，视线从安娜身上移到她的纸上，沿着她写下的名字的优美草体线条移动。

“快说，艾莎! ”安娜大声喊道。这个悬念快把她逼疯了，她不知道艾莎为什么要拖拖拉拉。

艾莎没有念出来，而是让安娜来享受这份快乐，她把纸翻过来，纸上写着莉莉安。安娜一看到艾莎手中的纸，就用手捂着嘴，控制不住心里的激动，仿佛要沉没在无比的幸福之中。

“这个名字都不在你的名单上，”安娜嘟囔着，忍住抽泣，高兴地笑了。

“这不重要。我以前也想过这个名字，但是看到你有点犹豫我就把它去掉了。我以为这可能会给你带来痛苦，但我现在知道了，这才是你想要的东西。没有什么比用你妈妈的名字给她取名更好了。我知道你很爱她，希望她能在这里，这就是我帮你实现这个愿望的方式，也是我能给你的最接近的方式。”

安娜的下巴颤抖着，她抱住艾莎，流下了最开心的泪水。“谢谢你。”她一遍又一遍地小声说着。“我爱你。我好爱你。”

“我也爱你。看看你有多开心。我们怎么能给她起别的名字呢? ”当她们紧紧地拥抱在一起的时候，安娜的反应让艾莎也忍不住流下了眼泪。

安娜退开，擦了擦泪水。“但我想叫她莉莉。我一开始没想到，直到你说起，我不仅喜欢它的发音，而且她们在拥有相同的名字时她自己也有一个名字。还有，等她惹了麻烦，我们就可以用这个长长的名字来唠叨她了。”安娜笑着说，眼角又掉下了几滴泪水。

“莉莉安·艾拉娜·阿伦黛尔? ”艾莎说着，抬起头皱着眉，试着想象了一下。艾琳娜（Elena）和艾拉娜（Elana），艾拉娜中有安娜名字的全部发音，艾莎对此非常喜欢。

“是的！天啊，我们取好名字了。我觉得一下子变得好有力量，好开心，真是不可思议。”安娜俯下身，把头靠在艾莎的肚子下面，就在宝宝脑袋的位置，温柔地说道。

“莉莉·阿伦黛尔，我爱你。”

\-------------------------------------

一周后，艾莎的眼球在紫罗兰色的眼皮下来回转动，此时她又在做着一个生动的梦。并没有很剧烈，不过她的思绪突然从正在展开的情节中抽离出来，她感觉到两腿间有一股暖流，猛的睁开眼睛，她突然意识到床垫罩湿了。就好像怀孕给她带来的各种糟心事还不够尴尬似的，她现在正经历着最丢脸的事情。

_**「天啊，我尿床了！」** _

她紧闭的双唇发出了一声长长的呻吟，翻了个白眼，她拉开被子，想看看情况有多糟糕。她的腿边果然湿了一大片，她沮丧地用手拍了拍额头。没心情清理自己和身下的烂摊子，她小心翼翼地把腿移到床边，当她站起来时，突然感到一股水喷涌而出。她不得不弯下腰去看她的肚子下面，但当她弯下腰时，她看到水不断流到地毯上，她立刻反应过来那透明的液体不是从她的膀胱里流出来的。

迈着肿胀的双腿，艾莎急忙跑进浴室，她用手托着已经很低的肚子，提供一些必要的支撑。每走一步都会有水流出，她直接绕过马桶，来到淋浴间，边坐下边在想发生了什么。思绪以每小时一百英里的速度飞驰，她紧紧地靠着瓷砖墙壁，大口地喘气，盯着透明的水顺着下水道流去。

害怕，兴奋，还有一点点的尴尬争先恐后地在她的脑子里抢夺阵地，不让任何一个念头进入她的脑海，直到暖流消散，消失在下水道中。

在把自己清理干净并换好衣服后，艾莎蹑手蹑脚地回到卧室，看了看安娜床头柜上的闹钟。现在是早上5:45，安娜的闹钟还要45分钟才会响，但艾莎知道她等不了那么久了。

房间仍然笼罩在清晨柔和的蓝光下，她犹豫地低头看着脸上还带着口水的安娜。艾莎紧张地咬着下唇，绞着双手走向熟睡的妻子。

“安娜，醒醒。”她轻轻地碰了碰安娜的肩膀，安娜咕哝了一声，翻了个身把她的手甩开了。

“安娜。起来。”她用更响亮、更严肃的声音说道，就像她在工作中表达自己观点时的语气。这一次她终于引起了安娜的注意，她坐起来，眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着闹钟。

“哦，我的天啊！我睡过头了吗？我上班要迟到了。”安娜一边掀开被子，一边喊道。

艾莎把手放在安娜肩上，努力让晕头转向的红头发从迷雾中清醒过来。

“不是，安娜，你今天不去上班了。看着我，集中注意力。”等待安娜的视线转向自己，得到她的全部关注。

“好了，我醒了。我不去上班了? ”她疑惑地摇摇头，仍然迷迷糊糊的，怀疑自己还在做梦。

“不去了。”艾莎平静地回答，然后咽了一下再深吸一口气，这让安娜坐立不安。

“我的羊水破了”

\-------------------

来自原文作者的生育教学小课堂，艾莎已经怀孕38周了，40～41周是头胎妈妈的平均值。（*注：过了37周就不算早产了）


	29. 第三十三章

安娜狠狠地倒吸了一大口气，似乎要把产房里一丝一毫空气全都吸光。她准备冲着汉斯发泄的每一道怒火都烟消云散，她如释重负，几乎瘫倒在地上。

“没有我你们是不会把孩子生下来的，对吧? ”比约曼医生走进房间兴高采烈地大声说道，身上还穿着便服，他瞥了一眼汉斯。

“克里斯托夫来了! ”奥拉夫兴奋地大喊，小小的眼睛睁得大大的，像个兴奋的孩子轻轻地拍了拍手。

艾莎喜出望外，她抬起胳膊捂住眼睛，小声地哭起来，而且还要注意不能压到自己的肚子，不过，天哪，她见到他真是太高兴了。

安娜像准备起飞的飞机一样张开双臂，兴奋地冲过去，把汉斯撞到一边，跳进克里斯托夫的怀里。他强壮有力的胳膊紧紧搂着她娇小的身子，同时友好地向还在擦泪的艾莎挥了挥手。

“你怎么......我以为......我们以为......噢，天啊......真没想到! ”安娜结结巴巴地说着，兴奋得无法说出完整的一句话或好好表达自己。

“办公室搞错了，汉斯的护士今早接到安娜的电话后没有告诉我艾莎要生了。要不是奥拉夫打电话给我，我可能会错过你们的分娩。”

安娜向后退了两步，脸上露出困惑的表情。“她说你有急事飞出城了。”

房间里鸦雀无声，所有的目光都集中到汉斯身上，他傲慢地站在房间中央，脸上露出轻蔑的神情，双手愤怒地握紧在身旁。

艾莎怒火中烧，她集中起力气，撑着自己坐起来看着汉斯。“这听起来可不像是搞错了。都是你在搞鬼，对吧？你一直都在针对我。自从你在办公室见到我后，就在盘算着要毁掉我生命中最幸福的一天。”

克里斯托夫眯起眼睛看着汉斯，但没有在汉斯的脸上看到丝毫懊悔的表情。“真的吗？你是故意把我挤出这次分娩的，而且还改了艾莎的分娩计划？你到底为什么要这么做? ”他困惑地问道。

“因为她活该。她把你们都耍了，让你们觉得她是个好人，但她不是。在我看来她是个冷酷无情的人，对吧，艾莎? ”汉斯冷笑着转过身去，直视她的眼睛。

艾莎擦去眼中的泪水，奋力坐直身子，狠狠地瞪着汉斯。“汉斯，那天晚上我说过了，现在我最后再说一遍...滚出这个房间，滚出我的生活！”一只手拍了拍汉斯的肩膀，在艾莎冰冷的目光注视下，一名保安护送他离开了房间。甚至还有一名护士在汉斯丢脸地被送走时鼓起了掌。

汉斯离开后，房间里每个人又恢复原来的状态。艾莎倒在床上缩成一个球，准备迎接又一次宫缩，上帝保佑，希望这次宫缩不要连着来。

“现在情况怎么样？奥拉夫，跟我说一下进度。”比约曼医生放下包，开始翻阅艾莎的病历。安娜还抱着他不放手，他不得不越过她的肩膀查看汉斯在病历上的记录。

“她过来已经好几个小时了。我得说产程进度非常快。宫口开9指，宫颈管完全消退。胎儿心率显示有轻微压迫，可能是脐带缠绕，宫缩持续90秒，有时是连续的。”奥拉夫就像军人一样立正站在克里斯托夫身边，严谨地汇报了艾莎的情况，此刻的他看上去机智无比。

“好的，你们的宝宝很快就要来了，对吧？要进入分娩的另一个阶段了。你只用了一半的时间就完成了双倍的工作。感觉怎么样? ”他把安娜紧紧搂着他的手松开，大步走到艾莎的床前，脸上露出钦佩的表情。

有了自己专属医生的照顾终于可以安心了，艾莎一直压抑着的痛苦和恐惧悉数释放出来，把她所有的担忧都交给他，这个唯一能够拯救她的人，因为尽管她毫无保留地爱着安娜，当在经历了如此巨大的痛苦后艾莎完全慌了神，而他，就是那个知道该如何面对这一切的人。她现在来到了一个临界点，她已经耗尽了所有力气来应对身体带给她的没有尽头的马拉松式的痛苦。

“很痛。真的很痛。如果最后我没有把孩子生下来，我跟你说，你干脆现在就把我杀了吧。真的。我觉得我再也受不了了。”艾莎哭着说道，眉毛紧紧扭在一起。她撑不住了，身体无情地把她逼到了疯狂的边缘。艾莎痛苦的表情让安娜心碎，但她知道自己什么都做不了。现在上天主宰着一切，艾莎就和许多孕妇一样，只能听天由命。

“我知道很痛，不过你快完成了。以你现在的速度，可能再过15分钟你就可以分娩了。记住，这将是你这辈子做过的最不可思议的事情。你会证明你自己是多么的勇敢和坚强，你会永远记住这一刻，这是你最伟大的成就。”他的话深深鼓舞了艾莎，让她能够继续挖掘出体内的力量。这会是她做过的最了不起的事情，她从来没有放弃过任何事情，现在也不会。克里斯托夫不会让她死的，她一定能撑过去。艾莎闭上眼睛，脑海里响起了艾米丽妈妈的声音，提醒她这一切都是值得的。那个女人就是一个活生生的例子，证明她可以挺过这一关。

“安娜，时候快到了，我让奥拉夫去给你拿接生用的手术服。” **「还有比他更贴心的人吗？」** 她心里想。“有粉色、绿色和蓝色。”

很有意思，这些颜色就像她即将组建起来的小家庭。安娜喜欢绿色，艾莎喜欢蓝色。粉色是她们给宝宝搭配的唯一颜色，所以安娜决定用粉色来纪念她的女儿。

“我要穿粉色的，”她笑着喊道，克里斯托夫也准备去换手术服。安娜滑到床边，站在他刚才站的位置，把艾莎汗湿的手举到嘴边亲了亲，为自己无法让艾莎免受这种吞噬她灵魂的可怕痛苦而感到沮丧。

“很快就好了。坚持住。我去换衣服，马上回来。我爱你。”

克里斯托夫和安娜离开去换手术服时，奥拉夫来到艾莎身边陪着她。房间里静悄悄的，艾莎可以听到自己微弱而颤抖的呼吸声，奥拉夫拉过薄薄的粗毛毯盖在她颤抖的身体上。汗珠顺着艾莎的发际线流下，她还在和变化莫测的体温作斗争，脊背阵阵发冷。要见到宝宝的想法渐渐变成了要脱离痛苦。此时此刻，她已经再也无法忍受，每次宫缩最剧烈的时候，她都恨不得跳出自己的身体。奥拉夫给了她一个温暖的笑容，他握着艾莎精致的手，抚摸着她的手背，而艾莎累得连表情都做不出来，只能茫然地看着他。

“你做得很好。而且你还是最安静的妈妈。你就像youtube上那些催眠分娩的妈妈一样。”他笑着说。

“我觉得我已经很吵了。我从来都不会大喊大叫，”她声音沙哑地说道，宫缩期间拼命的呼吸和喘息让她的声音变得干燥而低沉。奥拉夫说的没错，艾莎只会低声地喊出哎和噢。连续宫缩时，她会喊噢，其他时候基本就是哎呦。除了在宫缩最剧烈的时候会叫出声外，艾莎并不像大多数待产的妈妈那样大喊大叫。艾莎是有史以来最高贵、最优雅的母亲，即使在分娩期间也是如此。

“谢谢你打电话给克里斯托夫。我真的很努力地想要按照自己的计划生下这个孩子，而汉斯只是想报复我，”她的声音干涩而脆弱，她望向奥拉夫充满同情心的眼睛。“你就是我的救命恩人。”

“我在这里工作很久了，我知道克里斯托夫在镇上时不会错过已经安排好的分娩的，”他热情地说，把一根吸管放在艾莎唇边，好让她可以喝些水。

安娜先回到了房间，穿着医院里最小号的女式手术服，红发扎成马尾辫，做好准备迎接她生命中的新爱人，这时她看到了躺在病床上越来越低落的艾莎。

“你还好吗? ”当她看到艾莎又在发抖时，心里一抽，急忙跑回床边，把脸凑到金发女郎的脸前，她们的鼻子几乎贴在一起。

“我要克-克里斯托夫，”艾莎喃喃道，牙齿在打颤，她准备放弃了。她受够了，觉得自己快要疯了。

“他很快就过来。艾莎，想想我紧张的时候你总是唱给我听的Journey乐队的那首歌。就是那首，不要让信念...停止。让那种感觉继续。”安娜以一种低沉的热情轻轻地唱起来，但当她看到艾莎面露怒容时马上停住了。她现在可没这种心情。

“安娜。不要，唱歌！不要，说话。”艾莎咬牙切齿地说。她现在已经变成了怒不可遏的孕妇，连自己妻子的声音都忍受不了。突然间房间里的每一样东西都可以激怒艾莎，她准备撂挑子了。

终于，克里斯托夫回来了，艾莎用她仅剩的最后一点力气拦住他，狠狠地揪着他的衬衫领子，惊恐而又绝望地看着他。

“你最好想出个办法让我可以撑-撑过去。我受够了。我再也受不了了，我快要疯了。帮帮我吧，”她恳求道。她不是第一个这样表现的妈妈，他丝毫不为她所动。

“你觉得想要分娩了吗? ”他高兴地问道。

“我不知道! 我什么都不知道。”艾莎恼羞成怒地说道。

“下一次宫缩时我观察一下，如果你觉得要娩出了就告诉我，”他指示道。

下一次宫缩和上一次一样糟，只是她的子宫一侧出现了一波强烈的痉挛，吓得她大声呼救。尖叫让宫缩的疼痛加剧了十倍，安娜像简教她的那样揉着艾莎的后背，艾莎试图恢复规律的呼吸，这是她现在唯一知道该怎么做的事情。

宫缩终于停止了，艾莎已全然不顾任何形象。“那是什么鬼! ”她大声喊道，说的是那差点要了她的命的痉挛。

“你已经准备好分娩了。那是你的身体试图把她推出来。坚持。我让接生小组过来，时候到了。安娜，快去洗手，准备好迎接你的宝宝。”

“收到! ”她挥拳欢呼，连蹦带跳地来到水池边洗手。

接生小组蜂拥而至，挤满了房间，为宝宝的到来做准备，整个房间突然间就像晚高峰期的纽约中央车站一样繁忙起来。奥拉夫把脐带血采集包和其他必要的仪器都摆出来，以防万一。一名护士打开婴儿保温箱，拿出几条毯子和毛巾，还有一顶迷你的蓝粉条纹相间的无檐小便帽。安娜一看到那顶便帽就尖叫起来，她的心开始狂跳，她们耐心等待的那一刻终于要来到了，如果艾莎的分娩一切顺利的话。

艾莎仍然侧躺着，完全没有意识到发生了什么，她专注于自己急促的呼吸，疲倦的双眼盯着床头柜上一个淡粉色的医用杯子。她听到了医疗器械碰撞的声音，但她已经精疲力竭，一心只想着把孩子生出来，结束痛苦。

奥拉夫为分娩做好准备后，和安娜一起帮助艾莎找一个舒服的体位进行分娩。她不想向后躺着，因为简推荐了一种坐姿可以更好地利用肌肉，所以她就这么做了。艾莎坐起来，后背微微弯起在弓起的两腿间，准备好进入产程的最后阶段。终点就在眼前，不再恐惧和慌张，她现在只要把她生下来就解放了。不过，说起来容易做起来难。

比约曼医生回到病房，一名护士帮他把手和手臂彻底洗干净，戴上淡蓝色乳胶手套，手套套在蓝色手术服的袖口上。

“艾莎，我知道现在可能很混乱，不过很快就会平静下来的。慢慢来，等你感觉到下一次宫缩的时候告诉我，”他用舒缓的声音说，在床脚处就位。

房间里不再喧闹，逐渐安静下来，只有机器跟随着艾莎的心跳发出的哔哔声。安娜握着艾莎的手，艾莎开始深呼吸，然后慢慢地呼气，点点头示意宫缩要来了。

“好的，很好。这个宫缩你可以试着用力，不过要慢一点。慢慢来，这样你才不会发生撕裂。试试看，不要有压力。”他的自信让她平静，她等待着调整自己的呼吸节奏和宫缩的节奏一致。

艾莎的呼吸平稳地加重，想要模仿自己之前看到过或读到过的分娩动作，她深深地吸了一口气。肺里充满了能量，几乎要爆炸，然后屏住呼吸，用尽所有的力气向外推。她紧闭双眼，紧紧抓住安娜的手，如此地用力，红头发知道至少在一年内她都写不了字了。不管艾莎想象的分娩是什么样子的，都和实际感觉相去甚远。她用尽全力想让孩子移动一点点，那感觉就像是把世界上最重的石头从身体里挤出来一样。

艾莎用光了所有的力气，大口喘气，她呼出肺里的空气，就像喷气式飞机呼啸而过，沮丧地看着比约曼医生，希望他能提供一些她急需的指导。

“你做得很好，继续，慢慢来，”他提醒道。

艾莎又做了一次深呼吸，使出更大的力气，咬紧雪白的牙齿，肌腱紧绷在白皙的脖子上。这一次感觉宝宝好像动了一下，这就是艾莎所需要的，这给了她的动力，让她继续用力，并在宫缩结束前快速地积聚起力量又推了一次。

“好的，好的，好的。非常好，艾莎! ”克里斯托夫鼓励她。宫缩结束时，他很快检查了一下胎儿的情况，惊喜地发现胎头已经下降。

“她往下移动了很多，你想摸摸她的头吗? ”他兴奋地问。

艾莎皱了皱眉，她没想到居然还能这样做，然后想都没想就摇了摇头。 **「等她出来了我会摸她的小脑袋的。」**

“我想! ”安娜喊道，像小学生一样热情洋溢地举起手。还没等她的妻子和其他人发话，安娜就已经按照克里斯托夫的指示站在了床脚边。

“感觉到了吗? 就在那儿? ”他一边问，一边指导安娜。

当她真切地感觉到婴儿湿润狭窄的头骨顺着产道滑下来时，她的笑容闪现出惊喜的光芒。

“艾莎！我摸到她的头发了! ”安娜脸上难以言喻的喜悦让艾莎改变了主意，她也想摸摸宝宝。而且得赶紧，下一次宫缩又要来了。

她很快扭了扭胳膊，摸到了宝宝光滑的头顶，她意识到这不再是一个遥不可及的梦，而是正在发生的事情，几乎有点喘不过气来。她没有真的摸到她的头发，但至少可以说她摸到了她的头。

监视器逐渐变慢的哔哔声打破了这一神圣的时刻，艾莎以为她听到的是自己的心跳，但后来才意识到那缓慢的唧唧声是宝宝的心跳。她惊恐地看向克里斯托夫，他的脸上露出了担忧的神情，但为了不惊动艾莎，即使宝宝的心率开始下降，他依然保持沉默。莉莉就快要生出来了，不管会发生什么突发情况，都能很快得到处理。艾莎自己也是这样想的，现在她必须争分夺秒，把全部精力都集中在用力上面。

下一个宫缩艾莎取得了最大的进展，但她还没再次准备好宫缩就停止了，让她很失望。她可以继续用力直到宝宝出来的，小可怜莉莉的脑袋已经出来一半了。安娜已经看到了女儿的半个脑袋，她拼命忍住眼泪，而艾莎的眼神毫无生机。她已经没有力气了，精疲力竭，只能好好用力再试最后一次。

回响在耳畔的缓慢心跳声还在嘲弄着她，艾莎知道她现在必须把莉莉生出来。“你觉得下一次她能不能出来? ”她声音沙哑，心力交瘁，渐渐失去光彩的蓝眼睛盯着克里斯托夫坚定的淡褐色眼睛。

“我觉得你可以的，不过不要太勉强。她就快出来了。”比约曼医生在床边等着，他的身边是奥拉夫和坐立不安的安娜。

一名护士很快递了一张大棉布婴儿毯给安娜，用来把莉莉包起来，还教了她怎么用。基本上就是克里斯托夫会帮忙把孩子抱到毯子上，然后安娜就可以立刻或者在她想要的任何时候把宝宝交给艾莎，他们会如艾莎要求的那样，等到脐带血管搏动停止之后再剪断它。

房间里又响起沉重的呼吸声，大家都知道这是艾莎准备再次用力的信号。为了让莉莉脱离危险，艾莎用尽全力，深深地吸了一口气，使劲地推，以至于她的耳朵里只有身体因承受巨大压力而带来的尖锐响声在回荡。用力的感觉真好，除非听到莉莉在安娜怀里啼哭，否则她是不会停下来的。突然，安娜发出了震耳欲聋的叫声，这是在告诉她，莉莉就要出来了。当宝宝的头露出来时，艾莎感觉到一股巨大压力的释放。不知怎么的，她以为结束了，于是放松下来，然后感觉到一阵剧烈的摇晃，好像是宝宝的肩膀撞到了她的身体。

_**「哦对了，是肩膀！」** _ _她提醒自己。她听到安娜和克里斯托夫告诉她继续，于是迅速作了最后一次深呼吸，大声的呻吟着用力推。_

“好的!她出来了! ”克里斯托夫一边说着，一边把滑溜溜的新生儿放到等在一边的安娜的手中。“等一下。她被脐带缠住了。”安娜还没来得及注意看，克里斯托夫就已经动作迅速地解开了在婴儿脖子上缠绕了两圈以及在身上缠绕了一圈的白蓝色脐带，这就是心率下降的神秘原因。脐带解开后，她就自由了，克里斯托夫把她交给安娜。

安娜第一次看到她美丽的女儿时她连嘴巴都合不拢，梦想终于成真，她把莉莉抱在怀里就能感觉到莉莉的能量。她的心仿佛要从胸膛里跳出来，在这个珍贵的时刻她只能一遍又一遍地说着“哦，天哪”。

奥拉夫本打算把宝宝擦干净一点，不过除了一些胎脂外，她非常干净。安娜想起艾莎还在床上等待着她辛勤工作的奖励，便迅速用毯子把宝宝裹起来，走到床头把她递给她的妻子。经过漫长而艰难的等待，安娜知道，她必须给艾莎和莉莉一点独处的时间，来完结她们长达九个多月的旅程。

艾莎气喘吁吁地没缓过劲来，不过她一看到安娜和宝宝，马上张开双臂，通红的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，她把襁褓中的宝宝抱在怀里，脱口而出“莉莉”。

房间里的每个人都停下手中的工作，一起见证妈妈和宝宝第一次见面的宝贵时刻。

"Hei min baby. Hei lille venn."(你好，我的宝贝，你好，小家伙。)

艾莎亲了亲莉莉的小脑袋，然后就一发不可收拾，根本停不下来，她给了她亲爱的宝贝女儿至少五个吻。

在对她的小宝贝说完珍贵的第一句话之后，艾莎从分娩的迷离状态回到现实中，她不停说着“哦，天哪”，她感受着这一刻，沉醉在她从未体验过的最美妙的幸福当中。当她听到莉莉的哭声，听到她开始生命第一次神奇的呼吸时，那种感觉无法言表。每一声啼哭在她听来都像音乐一般，因为每一声啼哭都说明了她是个健康的宝宝，也宣告着她终于成为一名母亲。

"Velkommen til verden kjære."（欢迎来到这个世界，我的宝贝。）

荷尔蒙混合物涌入艾莎的血液中，她重新集中起精神，可以好好地看看莉莉了。她把松软的毯子折起来，看到了宝宝淡金色头发的毛绒绒轮廓。艾莎惊讶地张大了嘴，她用毯子轻轻地擦了擦莉莉的头发，想把它擦干净一点，好看清楚颜色。她越擦，头发就越亮。艾莎的视线在她的小宝贝身上徘徊，仔细端详每一个可爱的小细节。刚出生的宝宝皮肤还粉嫩粉嫩的，带一点点蓝色，不过艾莎能看出来她们都有着相同的雪白皮肤。来到这个世界的旅程让莉莉胖嘟嘟的红脸蛋有点肿，不过她的下巴、鼻子、额头和艾莎一模一样。

“她真漂亮，”安娜小声地说，她走到艾莎身边，深情地搂着她的妻子和她们刚出生的女儿。

根本不用说，谁都不会否认，那个卵子就是艾莎的。不仅如此，她的基因还成功地破坏了捐赠者的大部分 DNA，因为她看起来就是这位白皙美人的迷你版。

“可以告诉我了吗…和那个梦一样吗”安娜问道，亲了亲莉莉湿湿的脑袋。

艾莎的眼角噙满了泪水，下巴颤抖，她坚定地点点头。

“我也这样觉得。我有预感她会长得像你，我好高兴。我真的好爱你。而且我为你感到骄傲，”安娜也哭了，泪水顺着脸颊流下，她们分享了她们为人父母后的第一个温柔的吻。

“我爱你，”艾莎贴在安娜的唇边轻声说道，比以往都要更发自内心。

艾莎稍微适应了一下这个梦一般的时刻，小心翼翼地把毯子打开，这样她和安娜就可以跟莉莉说悄悄话了。

“看，她的指甲好小啊，”艾莎惊讶地说道，她把莉莉的小手握在手里，欣赏着这个由她的子宫孕育出来的奇迹。“而且都好长。你怎么可以刚出生就要剪指甲了呢，小宝贝? ”艾莎高兴地咯咯笑起来，皱起鼻子，在莉莉的小纽扣鼻子上轻轻地吻了一下。

现在莉莉已经不哭了，从一开始她也没怎么哭，她慢慢睁开眼睛，适应医院里刺眼的灯光。她的眼睛当然也和其他刚出生的宝宝一样，都带着婴儿蓝，但也有着艾莎一样的耀眼蓝，不过对于这么一个小不点来说，她的睫毛似乎有点太长了。

艾莎的大拇指轻轻拂过莉莉头侧羽毛般柔软的毛发，吸引了莉莉的目光，她被迷住了，瞬间屏住了呼吸。她就是她们见过的最美丽的东西，艾莎的心里充满了前所未有的温暖。这种感觉如此强大和令人敬畏。紧紧抓住了她的心，她立刻更为疯狂地爱上了她孕育出来的小人儿。强烈的爱在她心中绽放，这既是结束，也是开始。

幸福、快乐、痛苦、疲惫和极度兴奋的感觉在她体内翻腾，最后都集中她怀里抱着的这个小小的灵魂身上。这么多相互矛盾的情绪，任何一种她都无法好好体会，但她知道这一刻她将会铭记一辈子。

“我不想打断你们，但安娜，如果你准备好了，该剪脐带了”

艾莎又在莉莉可爱的胖脸蛋上亲了几下，然后把她递给安娜，另一名护士指导艾莎完成分娩的最后阶段，把胎盘排出。

站在床脚的一名护士和奥拉夫夹住脐带，递给安娜一把特制的剪刀。脐带比她想象的要粗，她用了很大劲才剪断这根曾经是宝宝和艾莎之间唯一的生命线。奥拉夫给喜气洋洋的安娜拍了几张照片，这也是她期待已久的时刻。奥拉夫把莉莉抱出婴儿保温箱后，帮着安娜把她裹进漂亮的襁褓里，这样安娜就可以抱她了。

安娜终于可以和宝宝独处，她坐在靠窗的摇椅上，没在艾莎的附近。莉莉一定是饿了，因为安娜发现她正在吮吸她的手，还发出可爱的咕咕声，这让安娜的心怦怦直跳，几乎要晕过去。

“嗨，莉莉，”安娜用一种妈妈腔轻声说，她轻轻地摇着怀里的女儿。“我是你的妈妈。你虽然不是从我的肚子里生出来的，但你是从我的心里生出来的。”安娜激动地咬着嘴唇，眼泪落在莉莉身上的毯子上。“我用了一辈子的时间等你，你终于来了。我非常爱你。我非常爱你的妈妈。我也非常爱和你叫同一个名字的女人，你是如此的... 如此的完美，我的宝贝。”此时此刻安娜生命中最重要的东西都和她同在这个房间里。抱着她的宝宝，凝视着她水晶般的蓝眼睛，这是世界上最美妙的感觉。她才刚刚生下来，却看起来那么机灵，安娜无法把视线从她身上移开，她现在就是她的世界中最重要的人。

艾莎在远处深情地看着她们，看着安娜终于成为她一直梦想成为的母亲，就像蝴蝶破茧而出，第一次展开翅膀，她把头扭向一边。知道自己能够带给安娜这份礼物，她的心暖暖的，发自内心的感动。看到安娜脸上焕发出来的光彩，带着雀斑的脸上布满了喜悦的泪水，这一刻她永远都不会忘记。她的余生会永远记得她心爱妻子的神圣时刻。

安娜拿出手机，开始自拍，护理师在对艾莎进行护理，艾莎的分娩很顺利，没有撕裂也没有并发症。她的分娩全部结束了，奥拉夫过来祝贺她，安娜还在摇椅上高声地逗着莉莉。

“你成功了！一切都结束了。感觉怎么样? ”奥拉夫微笑着握住艾莎仍在颤抖的手，她的脸上容光焕发，洋溢着新手妈妈对生活以及她的小家庭的热爱。

“我感觉棒极了”她看了一眼安娜，安娜正在轻轻地亲吻莉莉的鼻尖，她的小手紧紧地握着妈妈的手指。“我不想打扰她们，但我已经开始想她了。”尽管莉莉离她只有咫尺之遥，艾莎还是觉得自己好像心里空落落的，她需要莉莉回到她的怀抱。有那么一瞬间，她希望她们是有一对双胞胎，这样她们就可以每人都抱着一个温暖快乐的小家伙了。

“现在我们应该在她尿在安娜身上之前给她穿上尿布。我来教你们怎么做。”奥拉夫从摇篮下面拿起一块餐巾大小的尿布，示意安娜到床边来。

“来，我把她给你吧。你才生下她，都还没有好好抱抱她。”安娜一边说，一边小心翼翼地把莉莉抱到艾莎的怀里。她发誓，当艾莎看到莉莉眨眼睛时，她整个人都亮了起来。

“她睁开眼睛时，真是世界上最美好的感觉，”艾莎喃喃地说，她看着那双大大的婴儿蓝眼睛，充满了希望。

“好了，那么，我们来学学怎么穿尿布吧。艾莎，你把她放下来，我帮你把粘扣扣上，”奥拉夫拿着小小的尿布，艾莎把莉莉放在两腿之间，慢慢地解开毯子。莉莉一直很安静，当一阵冷风吹到婴儿柔软的皮肤上时，她抖了一下，张开小手贴在胸前，呜咽着哭泣起来。

“噢~~~，冷了吧，小宝贝。”艾莎用一种妈妈腔说道。

奥拉夫很快打开尿布，走到艾莎身边，把莉莉从寒冷和说不定已经湿乎乎的屁股中解救出来。“记住，新生儿尿布，开口最好在前面，这样有利于肚脐的愈合。”把尿布展示给两个大眼瞪小眼的妈妈看。“然后，抓住她的脚踝，就像检查感恩节的火鸡一样。”听到这里，安娜不得不转过身去大笑起来。“把她拎起来，把尿布挪到下面，用手按住，然后用粘扣贴住两边。最后，非常重要的一点，要把她大腿周围的褶边拉出来，因为这样才能把所有东西都包在尿布里。然后，好啦! ”莉莉已经可爱得不得了了，这个小小的尿布让她看起来更像一个婴儿，她的妈妈们都惊叹不已。

“我现在可以抱她了吗? ”艾莎迫不及待地问道。

“当然! ”安娜和奥拉夫异口同声地叫起来，向艾莎伸出双手，莉莉现在是她的了。

“太好了，因为我一直很想试试简跟我说的肌肤接触。”奥拉夫走到一边帮助其他的护理人员，安娜看着艾莎脱下衣服，轻轻地把莉莉放在她的胸前。当莉莉摆出胎儿的姿势，蜷起双腿，依偎在艾莎温暖柔软的胸口时，她们都轻轻的惊呼起来。这种感觉太不可思议了，艾莎纤细的手指轻轻拂过莉莉婴儿般柔顺的头发，感觉着她们身体间的热度，她喜欢手指下这种天鹅绒般柔软的感觉。在过去的九个月里，艾莎就深深地爱着莉莉，现在这个名字不再虚无，而是有一张可爱的小脸蛋与之对应，她看着女儿闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛，知道自己爱莉莉到了无法自拔的地步。甚至会感到心痛，她能感觉到它的增长，但当她把这个奇迹拥入自己安全的怀抱中时，这种痛迸发出无法抑制的喜悦；艾莎的心跳声回荡在莉莉的胸口，她被她唯一所知道的节奏安抚着。

“真的是值得的。太值得了。她是对的。这是世界上最不可思议的感觉，”艾莎喃喃自语，手托着莉莉软软的屁股，支撑她，让她在艾莎滚烫的身上蠕动。

“谁是对的? ”安娜问道，笑咪咪地看着莉莉张开嘴，轻轻合上沉重的眼皮，然后张大嘴打了一个哈欠，这是安娜见过的最可爱的哈欠。

“艾米莉的妈妈。在海滩上她告诉我的，这就是我的感受，她是对的。我愿意再经历一百次。看看她。她是不是很完美? ”她低下下巴，亲吻莉莉的金发。艾莎就是停不下来，就算她的嘴唇会很酸，会干裂，但她不在乎。

在和莉莉度过了一段宝贵的时光后，奥拉夫和安娜带着莉莉去做她的第一次正式检查，莉莉的体重是7磅3盎司，身长19英寸（*注：约等于6.5斤，48厘米）。脐带缠绕没有带来其它并发症，莉莉非常健康，她一直在吮吸自己的手和手指，等着哺乳。

很快，哺乳护师来了，在礼貌地自我介绍后，指导艾莎找到她觉得舒服的哺乳姿势。由于莉莉还太小，艾莎试了好几次才找到合适的高度和角度抱着莉莉来给她喂奶。艾莎用经典的摇篮式抱着莉莉，脑子里回想着莉莉出生前她看过的哺乳书籍，试图要想起下一步该怎么办，但她满脑子都是产后的喜悦，根本什么都想不起来。

“如果她没有张嘴，你可以用乳头轻轻擦过她的嘴唇。”艾莎试了一下，神奇的是，莉莉的嘴巴立刻像水蟒一样张得大大的，疯狂地寻找可以吸住的东西来填饱她空荡荡的肚子。“很好。要让她的嘴唇含住，嘴唇呈 k 字形，上下唇外翻，在乳头外面，然后就可以了。”当艾莎把莉莉抱到胸前时，自然的本能让莉莉猛地吸住艾莎，把艾莎吓了一跳。

“哇哦。这么用力! ”莉莉的嘴巴虽小，但吮吸的力道可不小，事实上，这让艾莎觉得有点疼。好吧，是很疼。“哎哟！这么疼的吗? ”艾莎皱起眉头，看着莉莉的下巴上下摆动，鼻子紧紧地贴着她的胸前，呼吸时小鼻子喷出阵阵暖暖的气流。

哺乳护师笑了笑，帮忙调整莉莉的含接，来减轻艾莎的不适。“一开始会有点疼，直到你的乳房习惯。如果很疼，就把手指放在她的嘴边，改变她的吮吸姿势，再让她重新含接就可以了。找到一个好的吮吸位置需要一些时间，多试试，直到你觉得舒服。”

可能是因为更多的催产素充入了艾莎的血液中，疼痛很快消散了，她和安娜惊叹于她们的女儿正在享用生命中最纯净的营养。艾莎从一开始就选择母乳是因为她知道这对莉莉来说是最健康的选择，母乳富含营养和抗体，但她没想到这会是她一生中最不寻常的经历之一。莉莉在妈妈安全的怀里，这画面美得令人窒息。莉莉安静地用她的小手抓着艾莎纤细的食指，吞咽时发出的可爱声音让她的妈妈们为之疯狂。

“啊呣啊呣，好吃吧，莉莉? ”安娜小声说道。安娜当然知道自己在说什么，毕竟她也有幸品尝过艾莎的甜蜜乳汁。

莉莉的第一次哺乳非常成功，哺乳护师称赞艾莎很幸运，第一次就成功了。不过好事不禁夸，很快莉莉的节奏就变慢，打起了瞌睡，安娜接过莉莉，开始她的第一次打嗝练习。莉莉喝奶很棒，打嗝也不赖，她打了个响亮的嗝，艾莎敢说这一定是遗传自安娜。

热闹的房间逐渐安静下来，最后只剩下克里斯托夫。他在工作台那填好一些文件后，终于可以过来好好看看莉莉，并向新妈妈们道贺。

艾莎已经换回了自己的衣服，可以下床走动了。她完成了产后的第一次上厕所，甚至还洗了个澡。她和安娜像印第安人一样坐在床上，研究着她们刚出生的女儿，脸上洋溢着愉快的笑容。

“她绝对是我接生过的最漂亮的孩子，”克里斯托夫靠在床边说，他微笑着看着脸上挂着灿烂笑容的两个人。在经历了过去九个月的种种之后，看到她们这么开心，也让他很高兴。

“来，抱着她。我想给你们俩拍张照片，”安娜高兴地说，她拿出手机，向后退了几步调整光线。艾莎小心翼翼地把昏昏欲睡的小婴儿递给克里斯托夫，他脸上掠过一丝憨厚的笑容。他抱着她，就像他曾经抱过的许许多多小婴儿一样，不过她们看得出来，他对莉莉有一种特别的喜爱。她小小的五官可爱，优雅，精致，就像她的妈妈。

她们出奇的相像，不过克里斯托夫知道莉莉还继承了她另一个妈妈的个性，想到这里他笑了起来。他回想起在超声波检查时，莉莉是怎样扭来扭去，踢他的多普勒超声波仪，还有艾莎跟他提起过的怀孕期间宝宝有多么活跃和闹腾，他知道尽管莉莉看起来像艾莎，但不知怎么的，她身上也有很多安娜的影子。

“我抱过很多孩子，但不知道为什么，这个小家伙给我的感觉最特别。恭喜你们。”他把宝宝递给艾莎，给了她们每个人一个大大的熊抱，然后向新手妈咪们告别，他会在第二天早上再给她们查房。

这一天过得很快，艾莎终于可以好好睡一觉了，而安娜则抱着莉莉坐在摇椅上，满足地看着莉莉动来动去。房间里只有安娜，她决定也试试肌肤接触，她把莉莉放在自己胸前，就像艾莎那样，用从家里带来的浅绿色羊毛毯子盖住莉莉的后背。她的孩子和她心爱的妻子长得很像，而且是以她深爱的母亲的名字命名，安娜心里满满的都是喜悦。她的内心不再空虚，因为她知道她的父母现在也以某种形式和她在一起。安娜疲惫的眼神落到宝贝女儿身上，看着莉莉张开手抚摸着她的锁骨，她咯咯地笑了起来。她举起那只皱皱的小手亲了一下。握着莉莉的手，这种感觉就和她爱上艾莎时一样，只是要更强烈。就好像她一边下坠一边飞翔，她感受到了一种前所未有的活力。她觉得自己不再属于自己，还有比她更重要的东西，这个世界又重新变得有意义。

一顿清淡的晚餐后，夏日的夕阳沉入城市天际线后的橙色海洋中，床头柜上的台灯照亮了昏暗的房间。艾莎和安娜在享受和她们宝贝女儿的独处时光，两人躺在床上，被襁褓包裹的莉莉睡在她们中间，她们着迷地看着她们的小天使。

“我不可能睡得着。我要一整晚都盯着她看。她看起来就像可爱的小宝宝卷饼。”安娜靠在手肘上，手指背轻轻抚过莉莉胖乎乎的小粉脸蛋，看着她的身体随着呼吸起伏，情不自禁地露出了笑容。她们十指交缠，把手握在一起，视线从莉莉身上移开，看向彼此，当蓝绿色和蓝色相遇时，她们给了彼此一个深情的笑容。

“我们成为一家子了，”安娜用一种不敢相信的语气兴奋地小声说，神色疲惫地扬起眉毛。这种感觉无与伦比的好，她从没有像现在这样爱着艾莎。即使她的头发乱糟糟，还因为出汗而黏糊糊，即使她的睡觉内衣沾满了给莉莉喂奶时从她玫瑰花瓣般的小嘴唇上滴下来的奶水。此时此刻，艾莎比以往任何时候都更美丽。甚至比六月里温暖的那一天还要美丽，那一天她穿着精致的白色长裙，和安娜情定终生。安娜的嘴角绽放出温柔的笑容，她把手抽出来，放在艾莎耳后，把她拉向自己，在熟睡的莉莉的头顶上温柔地吻了一下艾莎，然后在她的唇边小声地说。

"Jeg elsker deg min vakre kone. Mer enn du noen gang vil forstå."(我爱你，我美丽的妻子。你不知道我有多爱你。)

艾莎愣住了，嘴巴微微张开，她眨眨眼，红红的脸上露出惊讶的笑容。

“你刚才说......你怎么会? ”

“你卧床休息那段时间我订阅了如师通（*注：Rosetta Stone，又名罗塞塔石碑，美国Rosetta Stone语言科技公司开发的语言学习软件），然后在上面学了一些。我练了很多遍，因为我想在今天给你一个惊喜。我只能从一数到十，大概也就会三个单词吧，所以先不要太激动，但是...我想让你听到我用一种你从未听过的方式，用你的母语说我爱你。”

虽然安娜的发音有点笨拙，还带着浓重的美国口音，但却拨动了艾莎的心弦，她的内心涌起甜蜜的共鸣，今天她们关系到达一个新的顶点。这是艾莎第一次听到这些话，但她从心底里相信。现在她们怀里抱着她们的宝贝女儿，安娜的甜言蜜语在耳边回响，这一天完美极了。


	30. 第三十四章

天终于亮了，随着太阳的升起，新的一天开始了，医院笼罩在蓝紫色的晨光下。房间里响起饿肚子小宝宝细小的啼哭声，让艾莎从浅睡中醒来，她把哭闹的莉莉抱在怀里给她喂奶，该让她吃早饭了。饥饿的小粉唇开始工作，艾莎轻轻打了个哈欠，带着宠溺的笑容看着莉莉。

“God morgen min engel（早上好，小天使）”艾莎甜甜地说道，她们一模一样的蓝眼睛相互看着对方。莉莉一整个晚上大概每两个小时就会醒一次，尽管艾莎从来没有这么累过，但还有什么比迷失在这双冰川蓝大眼睛里更好的呢。莉莉的一只小手放在艾莎丰满的胸前，拳头在妈妈柔软的皮肤上不停地松开、握紧，就好像是在抚摸她，把她据为己有。

在帮莉莉打嗝，换好尿片，包上襁褓后，安娜就一头栽在折叠床上昏睡过去，一头蓬乱的红发盖在脸上，一条腿蜷曲在毯子上。让安娜睡懒觉的好处是艾莎就可以和莉莉独处一会儿了，这也很不错。

艾莎把床头调到一个更高的角度，靠在柔软的垫子上，把莉莉抱到面前，双手托在她脆弱的脑袋后面，用胳膊支撑着她的身体，她的视线永远无法从莉莉可爱的小脸上移开。

“我爱你。我好爱~~~好爱~~~你，”她在莉莉面前摇头晃脑，声音忽高忽低，可怜的小东西全神贯注地盯着艾莎的一举一动，差点变成了斗鸡眼。突然那张小脸皱起像个梅干，然后莉莉用力打了个喷嚏，双手在脸前挥舞，艾莎开心地咯咯笑起来。

"Prosit." (愿你健康)

艾莎知道安娜一时半会不会起床，于是叫了早餐。怀了莉莉后她的胃口就变大了，而现在她终于有足够的空间来满足自己的食欲了。

艾莎披上从家里带来的一件薄薄的蓝绿色睡袍，抱起莉莉，轻轻的摇着她，两人一起望向窗外，看着晨曦洒在市区的高楼上。不管从哪个方面来说，今天都是全新的一天。艾莎露出了笑容，因为她不仅看到了自己工作所在的大楼，还看到了自己参与设计的另一座大楼，这座宏伟的建筑和她抱在怀里的美丽小女孩相比，显得那么微不足道。在过去的二十四小时里，她的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。工作已经成为遥远的记忆，她的辉煌业绩逐渐淡出，现在她的世界只有一个中心。

经过一个晚上的哺乳练习，她已经轻松适应了母亲的角色，她就像是在哄第四个孩子一样摇着莉莉。最重要的是，她很快乐，比以往任何时候都要快乐，一想到从此以后的生活她就兴奋不已。这个小不点怎么能够带来这么多的爱，她永远都想不明白。莉莉的眼中充满了生机，充满了希望，艾莎的心被无限的爱所填满，她从没想过她会这样。莉莉是她生命中所缺少的那一块。她迫使艾莎审视自己的内心，直面自己的恐惧，她曾经那么害怕看到镜子里的自己，现在她已经在这张和她就像是从同一个模子里刻出来的天使般的小脸蛋上找到了快乐。

莉莉也是艾莎离开挪威后第一个可以用母语交谈的人。虽然莉莉还不会说话，但她是很好的倾听者，她唤醒了艾莎压抑多年的部分自己。这个小人儿是她们的未来，也连接起了艾莎和她的过去。她们长得那么像，让艾莎不禁想知道她出生时她的父母是否也这么开心。或者，如果她的父亲见到莉莉，回想起那一刻，他会是什么感觉。会不会提醒他失去了什么或者未来会拥有什么。

莉莉打起了瞌睡，在床边摇篮里睡着了，让艾莎不被打扰地享受了一顿早餐。虽然早餐和安娜做的比差远了，但她还是把它们全都消灭了，然后蜷到安娜身边，在不同的床上度过了一个晚上后，她很想念安娜。

现在艾莎终于可以贴在妻子的背后，她贴着安娜脖子露出了笑容，然后在她耳后吻了几下，拨开散在脸上的红发。

“早上好，阳光美人，”她轻声说，安娜咕哝着动了动身子。安娜睡眼惺忪还没睡够，她笨拙地翻了个身，惊讶地发现艾莎挨着她一起躺在这张小破床上。

“莉莉呢? ”安娜一边揉眼睛，一边呻吟着伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠问道。

“睡觉呢，有其母必有其女。我已经吃过早餐了，不过他们说你随时都可以点餐。”艾莎看起来充满了活力，安娜简直不敢相信。她觉得自己都快要累死了，而她还不是前一天刚刚生下孩子的那个人。

“你看起来......很高兴。不累吗? ”安娜一边问，一边翻过身，这样她们就可以面对面地躺着。

“累惨了，但很开心。我太喜欢她了。她刚才打了个喷嚏，可爱得要命。”艾莎咯咯地笑着，把一缕凌乱的头发捋到安娜耳后。“我好爱你。我从来没有这么开心过，也没这么累过。”

“我也爱你。你做的一切...你所经历的一切...都太棒了。棒极了，而且我可能会用不同的眼光来看你了，是好的那种。”艾莎又笑了起来，她们的腿和脚在被子下面纠缠在一起。“我们得什么时候退房? ”安娜扬起眉毛问道。

“这又不是酒店，傻瓜。我想要等克里斯托夫来查房之后吧，到时我们就可以出院了。我迫不及待地想要回到自己的床上，回到自己的家里，”她呻吟着，仰面倒下，身体放松地躺在床垫上。

“我该起来接替你一会儿了。你再好好休息一下吧，我美丽的女王，”她亲了亲艾莎的额头，下床后径直走向电话点了一份早餐。在如此疲惫的情况下保持清醒就已经十分困难，要是还得饿着肚子，那对安娜来说将是一场灾难。

艾莎接受了她亲爱的妻子的建议，缩回自己的床上，她的床还是要比折叠沙发舒服一些，她打算在安娜等早饭的时间里休息一下。

饱餐了美味的煎饼后，安娜把莉莉从摇篮里抱起来，坐在摇椅上，等着克里斯托夫过来查房。

安娜低头看着莉莉，听着她宝贵的呼吸声，高兴的忘乎所以，这时传来了轻轻的敲门声。

“早上好，”克里斯托夫低声说，看到安娜幸福无比的样子，脸上扬起了微笑。安娜正抱着莉莉坐在摇椅上，满面笑容，看上去开心得不得了，母女俩其乐融融。

克里斯托夫不想吵醒熟睡的宝宝，那简直是罪过，他开始对艾莎进行检查，艾莎看起来没什么问题。她甚至在一夜之间就减掉了宝宝体重的一半，艾莎在身体恢复上的运气让安娜不由得翻了个白眼。不是说她要抱怨什么的，因为毕竟，六周以后，享受的也是她。

在给艾莎做检查的时候，莉莉醒了，安娜高亢的声音充满了整个房间。就像她的妈妈一样，莉莉也一切正常，健康极了，奥拉夫过来准备带她去体验她的第一次洗澡，而克里斯托夫则在给两个新手妈妈叮嘱注意事项。

“艾莎要在一周后过来复查，莉莉要在三天后去贝儿·布鲁奈医生那做检查，是布鲁奈，不是布鲁内特，”他看着安娜，就好像知道她会把儿科医生的名字念错一样。

“布鲁奈，知道了。”安娜竖起大拇指，吐了吐舌头。

“最后，我知道规定是六周内不能有性生活，这也是我的建议，而且我得强调，这是指六周内都不能有插入式性行为，因为胎盘的伤口需要愈合。如果你们想......”他停了下来，想到这可能不太现实就笑着说道，“......可以尝试其他方式，不过要给艾莎时间，让她来决定什么时候准备好。其它就没什么了，等奥拉夫教会你们要如何度过第一周之后，你们就可以回家了。再次祝贺你们，天哪......第一周里你们可不要互相残杀。”当三个人紧紧拥抱在一起时，他露出了微笑，想到这段不可思议的旅程终于要结束，他叹了口气。

莉莉光溜溜的在水槽边等着奥拉夫给她洗第一次澡，安娜跑去用手机拍下了整个过程。莉莉蓝色大眼睛好奇地转来转去在房间里张望，完全不知道怎么回事，不过她似乎并不介意奥拉夫抱着她。而艾莎，已经变成了爱操心的妈妈，不断地提醒奥拉夫要小心，尽管他已经温柔得如同小羊羔，而且比起艾莎来说有着更丰富的洗澡经验。

长长的水槽很漂亮，是专门设计的，莉莉似乎很享受这种体验，尽管她看起来并不知道该把胳膊放哪里，只好让它们在自己的头边晃荡。奥拉夫用海绵给她洗了个澡，然后用一块柔软的毛巾在莉莉身上擦拭。新手妈妈们就看着莉莉的腿在水槽里踢打，把自己粉红色的小身子推来推去，当看到莉莉在奥拉夫清洗她脖子下面的褶皱时兴奋地哼哼，她们都笑了起来。洗完澡后，他给莉莉穿上尿布，把她紧紧地裹在襁褓里，以免他把莉莉的头放到水龙头下洗头时着凉。

“她的头发真多，”奥拉夫笑着说。

“你没看到艾莎的头发吗？她的发量相当于四个人的发量。”安娜开玩笑地扯了扯艾莎的粗辫子。

奥拉夫还在给莉莉洗头，她一脸童真让人惊叹。当水轻轻流过她金色的头发时，她眨着可爱的小眼睛，微微张开嘴，看起来十分享受，安娜看到她们漂亮的女儿如此快乐几乎要落泪。

“他们喜欢这样，因为这会让他们想起在子宫里的那种温暖的水的感觉，”奥拉夫小声地说，他带着莉莉的身体移动，让她的脑袋充分享受这种舒缓的感觉。

艾莎想到莉莉还是觉得自己是在子宫里心里就暖暖的，脸上露出了笑容。

洗完澡后，奥拉夫把莉莉的头发擦干，他们都对她柔软的白金发散发出的神圣光芒发出了惊叹。就像夏日午后灿烂的阳光，和她的红宝石嘴唇和脸颊上淡淡的粉色完美搭配。

接着大家就该准备回家了，艾莎换衣服的同时安娜去泊车员那里拿汽车座椅，艾莎换好衣服后要给莉莉找出回家穿的衣服。保育室里满眼都是粉色和绿色，艾莎在待产包里找到带小脚的紫色睡衣时她松了一口气。当安娜拿到她已经看了几个星期的汽车座椅，知道终于有一个真正的宝宝要使用它了，觉得自己好像在做梦一样。

房间里艾莎也有同样的感觉，她把睡衣套在莉莉扭来扭去的胳膊和腿上，还没有完全接受她们盼望已久的孩子终于出生了的事实。终于拉上睡衣的拉链，艾莎抱起莉莉，非常满意睡衣的颜色很合适莉莉，这让她一下子想起了她小时候的房间，一样的淡紫色。她很快把这个念头抛到一边，提醒自己， **「这是新的生活和新的开始」** 。她刚刚经历了最快乐的时光，沉溺于过去只会让她失去未来，她的宝石蓝眼睛凝视着莉莉。

“ Hi lille venne (嗨，小家伙)。Du ser så søt (你怎么这么可爱)。没错，你就是很可爱。是不是。”每个元音都拉得长长的，每个词的尾音都高高的，艾莎陶醉于当妈妈的感觉。

安娜拿着安全座椅回来了，当她们一起努力把她们的小宝贝在座椅上安置好后，艾莎回头看了一眼房间，觉得这一切稍纵即逝。人工受孕、怀孕和分娩都已成为过眼云烟，她几乎不敢相信她们就要把孩子带回家，开启她们人生的新篇章。

收拾好行李准备出发，奥拉夫给艾莎推了一个轮椅过来，安娜提着装着莉莉的安全座椅走向汉兰达。闪闪发光的白色越野车绕着奥拉夫转了一圈，她们都拥抱了奥拉夫，和他道别，感谢他为她们所做的一切，饱含泪水地感谢这位善良的男护士拯救了她们最特别的一天。

安全座椅安装到底座上的咔哒声让安娜的脸上露出了笑容，她知道梅莉达一定会非常自豪，因为她一次成功就把它安装好了。大家依次钻进车里。

“拜托不要走高速公路，如果让我发现速度超过了35，我会得心脏病的，”艾莎命令道，把安全带系好在她变小了点的肚子上。

“知道了，知道了。我们可能要花一个小时才能到家，但我们总是会到家的。莉莉还好吗? ”

艾莎低头看了一眼快乐活泼的莉莉，她在吐舌头玩，还不知道要怎么使用它。

“她很好。对不对，小宝贝？”艾莎温柔地说。“哦，对了，安娜，”红头发转向艾莎。“恭喜你。你的车里终于有宝宝了，我们现在总算可以说是在妈咪车里了。”

艾莎从来没有见过她心爱的妻子笑得这么开心。安娜把车开出停车场，第一次全家人一起回家，这一刻她们都很开心，一切都那么诗情画意。

——————————————

但回家的途中莉莉突然哭闹起来，使得这个诗意时刻戛然而止，艾莎着急忙慌地想用安抚奶嘴安抚莉莉，但她一直把奶嘴吐出来。等她们把车开进车道时，莉莉已经哭得满脸通红，两个妈妈都心跳加速，哭闹让她们的肾上腺素激增。

她们一进门就冲进儿童房。首先要给莉莉换尿片，这是安娜的工作，艾莎则把哺乳椅上收拾好准备给莉莉喂奶。把莉莉的屁股擦干净并换上干净的尿片后，安娜把莉莉交给艾莎，艾莎马上开始给莉莉喂奶，饥饿的宝宝终于停止了疯狂的啼哭，发出了响亮的吞咽声。

“你知道吗？我们离开医院前忘了给她喂奶了，她可能饿坏了。奥拉夫说过，她哭闹时就意味着我们没发现她饿了。”安娜对她们的第一次失误感到后怕，她知道她们在育儿这件事上还会犯很多错误。

“在车里我看到她在吐舌头，但我以为她能撑到我们回家，”艾莎说道，莉莉还在大口大口地喝奶。

“可怜的莉莉，才生下来一天，我们就快要把给你饿死了。”安娜半开玩笑地说。

五分钟后莉莉的速度变慢了，还发出了一声咕哝，艾莎不知道是怎么回事，眉毛拧成了一团。

“Er du ok? (你还好吗)”她问道。莉莉还在呜咽，艾莎觉得她可能是吃得太多太急了，需要打个嗝。艾莎把一块新的打嗝布搭在肩上，把莉莉抱起来轻轻地拍她的后背。

“ Bedre？（好点了吗）”莉莉哭喊得更厉害了。艾莎更用力地拍了拍莉莉的后背，结果莉莉一下把奶都吐在了艾莎的背和肩膀上。艾莎瞪大了眼睛，听到奶水喷溅的声音，感觉到衣服变得湿漉漉。

_**「哦，我的天哪！」** _

“安娜！快过来，拜托！”满身都是奶水，艾莎抱着哭个不停的孩子从椅子上跳起来，一边踮脚一边用轻柔的嘘声安抚莉莉。

安娜咚咚咚地跑上楼，惊讶地发现艾莎的背上甚至脸上都是白白的奶水。

“我觉得她吐到我身上了，”她噘着嘴，皱起眉头。

“你觉得? ”安娜幸灾乐祸地说，从换尿布台下面拿出一条毛巾给艾莎擦拭。

“是不是我的头发里也有？讨厌。我都能感觉到在顺着我的后背往下流。”艾莎像孩子一样抱怨，安娜撩起湿透了的辫子，查看损伤情况。不可思议的是，莉莉身上一点儿也没有，只有艾莎遭到了重创，大部分的奶都吐在她的辫子和背后的t 恤上，安娜觉得毛巾根本没用。

“好了，把莉莉给我，你去洗个澡吧。我来照顾她。”她的手在空中胡乱挥舞，为自己临危不乱感到自豪。

“谢谢你。”艾莎凑过去想亲亲安娜，安娜却瞪着蓝绿色的眼睛急忙往后退。

“哇喔，我爱你，但是你嘴巴上也有。你闻起来就像是蓝纹芝士（*注：奶酪界的臭豆腐，一种利用青霉繁殖，酝酿出独特风味的乳酪，盐味重、具有极特殊刺激的风味）。”安娜说道，想要掩饰自己脸上嫌弃的表情。

艾莎在安娜用摇篮曲安抚莉莉时去洗了个澡，她把已经半消化的奶水从头发里挤出来，感觉好多了。

日子一天天过去，洗衣房里的衣服越堆越高，两人学会了不被小宝宝尿或吐在身上的情况下更换尿片和喂奶。在未来的日子里还有很多东西要学，带娃的生活正式开始了。

——————————————

第一周结束了，所有事情都步入正轨，莉莉也很好地适应了每天吃饭、睡觉、玩耍的日常生活。艾莎不再涨奶了，丰满的乳房稳定下来，暴饮暴食的情况也得到了缓和。晚上变得轻松不少，因为莉莉可以一次睡5个小时，然后再睡3个小时，这样妈妈们至少可以好好睡上5个小时，每天晚上都这样，简直就是奇迹。

她们甚至还可以每天在附近散散步，还出过几次门办办事。不管她们走到哪里，人们都会停下来跟她们说莉莉有多漂亮，刚生完孩子的艾莎状态是多么的好。而且大家一眼就能看出艾莎是莉莉的妈妈，艾莎也竭尽全力强调安娜也是她的妈妈。一开始安娜并不在意，但随着时间的推移，越来越多的人都只关注艾莎，让她觉得自己就像是三个人里的电灯泡，尽管她喜欢拥有这两位金发美女。

一天晚上，在把莉莉放在摇篮里睡觉后，安娜把艾莎拉到隔壁的客房里谈心。

“怎么了? ”安娜都还没开口，但艾莎很了解自己的妻子，知道一定是有什么事在困扰着她。

“我想跟你说些事，但我不想让你误会。首先，我非常，非常爱莉莉，我也很高兴她是…你的孩子。但我开始觉得，好像大家都不认为她是我的孩子，因为很显然，他们看得出你们俩很像，而他们不知道我们俩是一对。”安娜挫败地举起手，沮丧地撅着下唇。

“安娜，她不是我的孩子。她是我们的孩子。千万别这么说。你就像爱自己的孩子一样爱她，因为她就是你的孩子。我们控制不了别人说什么，但是你心里知道，你和我一样都是她的妈妈。我们有着相同的姓氏。她很明显也有你的个性，虽然我还没搞清楚这是怎么发生的。她是我们爱情的产物，不管是不是传统意义上的。而且下一个孩子我们会用你的卵子。这是我们计划好的，对吧？第一个孩子和最后一个孩子随缘，中间的一个或两个孩子和第一个孩子相反，”艾莎解释道，手搭在安娜的手臂上，疲惫的脸上流露出关切的神情。

“这些我都知道。我爱她就像她是我亲生的一样。只是当别人以为我只是你的朋友什么的，让我觉得很难受。”艾莎的视线转向地板，在想怎样才能给予安娜她应得的认可。

“那，不如明天你自己带着莉莉出去散步。背上婴儿背带，带她去人多的地方，比如商场什么的。如果我不在的话，人们会给你应得的荣誉的。”安娜仔细想了想，觉得这个主意不错，只是这就要把艾莎一个人留在家里，让她有点难过。

“我们不在的时候你要做什么呢? ”

“也许会睡一会，或者多挤点母乳。还有，你们出门的时候可以带上一瓶，这样你也可以喂她了。”听到艾莎的建议，安娜的眼睛亮了起来。莉莉很喜欢用奶瓶喝奶，但她出生后安娜只喂过她一次，她主要负责换尿布和洗澡。

“我们是少数派，人们总是会想当然地去解读事情。但我们知道我们是一家人。我们结婚的时候就经历过这些，还有人问我们这是否合法。”艾莎提醒道。外人总是爱八卦她们的婚姻生活和家庭计划的细节，就好像女同的身份给她们披上了一层神秘的面纱，人们对此永远都无法理解。

“但那是阿”安娜有点困惑地回答道。

“不是又怎样呢？我不会因为那样就不爱你，也不会觉得你就不是我的妻子。”艾莎走近几步，把安娜揽进怀里，亲了亲她乱糟糟的刘海下的额头。

“明天，你和她一起去商场。你应该得到所有作为母亲的关注，我知道你需要这些。我没事，别担心我。我爱你。我希望你快乐，”她温柔地说着，抱紧安娜，安娜的脸上露出了笑容，她现在已经等不及她和莉莉的商场之旅了。

\---------------------

她们俩单独去商场看起来是个好主意，除了安娜不得不一个人去操心婴儿车和妈咪包。等她打开婴儿车，并把妈咪包绑在上面后，就已经忙活得满身大汗了。而且当她发现 SUV 的大部分空间都是用来装载婴儿用品，婴儿自身只占了车内很小的空间时，三观不断被刷新。幸运的是，安全座椅很轻松就装到了婴儿车上，只要把莉莉放进去就好了，这样所有的目光就都能集中在安娜和宝宝身上了。

她没有想到工作日的商场里会如此的空荡荡，但是并没有削弱她要让大家看到她是孩子母亲的决心。

她们在商场里漫无目的地闲逛，莉莉变得焦躁不安起来，因为她和安娜靠得太近让她浑身发热。

_**「你当然会热了，也不看看你是遗传了谁的基因。」** _

无檐帽、袜子和开襟羊毛衫很可爱是没错，但必须要把它们脱掉，因为莉莉已经热得变成了鲜艳的草莓红色。脱掉一些多余的衣服之后，安娜轻轻的摇晃着莉莉，不停地说“没关系…没关系”来安抚她慌乱的宝宝。摇晃就像魔法一样，安娜还把安抚奶嘴塞进了她嘴里，这很有用。一个身材矮小的老太太远远地看着这一切，朝她们俩走来，满是皱纹的脸上带着微笑。

“哦，天哪! 好漂亮的宝宝! ”老太太大声地说。

“谁，我吗? ”她环顾四周，就好像还有其他女人也抱着宝宝。“谢谢你，”安娜礼貌地回答。现在轮到她脸红了，紧张地把一缕红发塞到耳后，老太太慢慢靠近，想好好看看莉莉。

“她叫什么名字？亲爱的”

“噢，呃......莉莉。莉莉安的昵称，”她腼腆地说，尽管她的信心已经开始建立。

“多美丽的名字，她看起来就像百合花（*注：lillian也有百合花的意思）。”女人笑着对莉莉做了个可爱的鬼脸。

那一刻安娜觉得自己的心都快要跳出来了，她想她可能再也不会和艾莎一起出门了。安娜不仅得到了身为母亲的关注，而且这个女人还赞美了她母亲的名字。这也是安娜第一次和好奇的外人分享这一信息，感觉真的很好，好像她说出这句话是在纪念她的母亲。

“谢谢，这是我母亲的名字。”安娜挺起背自豪地说，她站得更直了。

”她一定觉得非常荣幸”

安娜突然间被感动了，她笑着把莉莉搂得更紧。这是她想要的互动。人们不再说莉莉和艾莎有多像，也不再是问艾莎一大堆关于她怀孕和分娩的问题。现在安娜才是主角，她喜欢这种感觉。

“要记住。头三个月是最难熬的，不过也要尽情享受。小孩长得很快，这段时光会像这样，一下就过去了，”她在安娜点缀着雀斑的鼻子前打了个响指，声音把莉莉吓了一跳，更快地吮吸着奶嘴。

“谢谢你，我会的。”老太太离开了，安娜也开心地笑着走开了。

“看到了吗，莉莉？你就像诱饵。你出现时大家就会情不自禁的。我知道这种感觉，因为我第一次见到你妈妈时，她也是这样吸引着我。”

安娜继续在商场里闲逛，和每一个停下来和她分享骄傲和快乐的陌生人聊天。和人们聊得越多，她就越自在，她甚至从那些和她有过相同经历的人那学到了一些很棒的技巧。

当莉莉的嘴开始发出小小的吧唧声时，安娜来到商场里的母婴室给莉莉喂奶。有一个专门的安静空间提供给婴儿和大人很好，那样就不用在嘈杂商场里不舒服的长椅上给莉莉喂奶了。艾莎跟她要说过怎样给莉莉喂奶，她都记得清清楚楚的，她把装着母乳的奶瓶放进温水里热好，然后舒服地坐在一张长椅上。

“谁的肚子饿了？我已经给你准备好了一瓶很棒的奶了，小宝贝，”安娜温柔地嘀咕着，把婴儿背带和莉莉从身上解下。她刚把奶瓶放进莉莉的嘴里，莉莉就大口大口地吮吸起来，安娜长舒了一口气。到目前为止，她和莉莉的相处都很顺利，而现在......给莉莉喂奶是最棒的。莉莉安全地依偎在她的怀里，她能感觉到莉莉小小的身体散发出来的热量，她大大的蓝眼睛平静地看着安娜的眼睛，她眼前仿佛出现了一条不言而喻的纽带，在变得越来越强。

_**「真是太棒了。」** _

喂奶时莉莉一直都在看着安娜的眼睛，而安娜也一直面带笑容。

“嗨，小美女。你饿了吧？和陌生人聊天让人胃口大开。”安娜自顾自地笑起来，沉醉于其中。她还是不敢相信，这个小女孩，这个当她还在艾莎的子宫里时就一直和她说话、玩耍的小女孩，现在就在她的怀里，她改变了安娜对生活的看法。她真的很爱莉莉，就好像她的心被抽了出来。她对自己因为别人的看法而觉得自己不是母亲的念头感到好笑，并给了自己一个白眼。所有的一切都告诉她，虽然得到别人的认可是件好事，但她唯一需要的，可以确认她是莉莉的妈妈的，就是她眼前这双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛。

在她们回家前，安娜顺便在百货公司里给艾莎买了几件哺乳文胸，她还被一件非常诱人的睡衣吸住了眼球。那真的很漂亮，她已经可以想象出自己为艾莎穿上它的样子，至少可以在以后派上用场。她们终究会再次做爱，所以这不会是个浪费。也许一些社会观念觉得抱着小婴儿来购买内衣并不合适，但安娜不在乎。她打算买下这件小宝贝，藏在抽屉里，以备不时之需，同时这也可以给她一些念想，让她在接下来几周既没有充足睡眠也没有性生活的漫长日子里有点盼头。

“幸亏你不会说话，莉莉。不然你就会告诉妈妈在我应该给她买哺乳文胸的时候给自己买了情趣内衣。我们俩真是做坏事的最佳搭档。”

艾莎的耳朵一定很烫，因为就在这时，安娜的手机震了一下，收到了一条艾莎发来的信息。

_**「拜托快回家吧，我的胸很痛，而且我想你们俩了。」** _

“好了，莉莉，该回家了，记住，我们不能告诉妈妈我买了什么。”

——————————————————

“妈妈！我们回来了! ”安娜的话音未落，艾莎就以光速奔下楼梯，这是她怀孕以来跑得最快的一次，她把莉莉抱在怀里。

“莉莉！Jeg har savnet deg（我好想你）。”她大喊，紧紧地抱着小小的莉莉，把她吻得透不过气来。

“请说英语，”安娜边抱怨，边把妈咪包放在地板上。她通常不介意听到挪威语，只是现在她正努力不让自己觉得自己是个电灯泡，语言障碍可一点帮助都没有。

“对不起，我不知道这会让你感到困扰。”艾莎抱歉地回答，看上去对安娜的反应有点吃惊。

“好吧，首先听起来你好像在说，我希望我死掉......”艾莎笑了起来，她说的完全不是这个意思，但是她明白安娜在说什么。“死掉（*原文为die）”和“deg”的发音很相似。“而且，我想说…如果你用挪威语跟她说话，那我永远都不会知道你在说什么。尤其是当着我的面。我喜欢听你说挪威语，只是你对她说的每一句话几乎都是挪威语。”房间里的气氛变得微妙，艾莎抿起嘴，脸上毫无表情，不再摇着莉莉。

“对不起，我没注意，这是自然的反应。如果你不喜欢，我不会在你面前说挪威语了。”她蔚蓝色的眼睛后面闪过一丝悲伤，艾莎把脸凑向莉莉，在她头上亲了亲，试图掩饰自己的表情。

“这没关系。”这句话听起来像是疑问句，安娜不确定自己做了什么，但她知道自己一定让艾莎不高兴了。

“我该给她喂奶了，”艾莎轻声说道，露出温顺的笑容，上楼去了儿童房，由始至终没有再对莉莉说一句话，她发现自己舌头被两种语言束缚住了。

安娜叹了一口气，发现情况急转直下，她上楼把购物袋放进衣橱里。

安娜收拾好后，绕到儿童房的门口偷偷往里看，发现艾莎边给莉莉喂奶边悄悄地擦眼泪。安娜对自己说的话感到懊恼，她一直等到莉莉喝完奶，艾莎把她放在婴儿床上睡觉之后，把艾莎拉进卧室里想要好好谈谈。艾莎不情愿地跟在后面，眼泪止不住地往下流。

“我说错话了，是吗? ” 安娜拉着艾莎的手懊悔地问道，她们站在房间里。

“没有，我知道你为什么要让我在你面前说英语，你说的很有道理。”

“那你为什么要哭? ”她伸手擦去淡淡的雀斑上的泪水。

“我想可能是荷尔蒙以及这些变化让我有点敏感，很长一段时间以来我都没有机会跟别人说母语。尽管她不会回应我，但我觉得好像我又重新找回了我以为已经失去的自己。和我的宝宝说那些从来没有人对我说过的话，…感觉很好。甚至觉得自己也被治愈了。知道我可以用挪威语跟她说话让我很兴奋，这是我以前从来没有想过的事情。但我觉得你好像想把这从我身边夺走，”艾莎啜泣着，她说最后一句话时哭声更大了，安娜扶着她坐在床边。

“不，不。我...我不想从你身边夺走任何东西。我希望她会说两种语言，我也希望你们俩能够互相交流。我只是不知道我要怎么融入你们。我不会说挪威语，你得明白我是哪人。还有，我知道你肯定对她说了很多很美好的事情，但我听不懂你在说什么。我非常想听你跟我们的女儿说的话，因为我爱你成为妈妈的样子。你是个好妈妈。你比以前更有爱心和体贴，这展现出了你不可思议的另一面。你会让你的父母感到羞愧的，知道吗? ”

金发耷拉在艾莎满是泪水的脸上，她点点头，然后低头用双臂抱着自己的身体，做出了安娜最害怕的经典姿势。

“我们能不能这样，当我们三个人在一起的时候，至少有80% 说英语? ”

“好的，我没意识到自己这么常说挪威语，不过在你身边时我会尽量说英语的。”

安娜用双手捧起艾莎的脸。她看起来很疲惫，眼睛红肿，带着黑眼圈。安娜没有意识到对艾莎来说，生下孩子后甚至比怀孕时还要累。她还以为艾莎会变轻松一些。

“我不想你放弃任何东西，”她温柔地说，亲吻着艾莎的额头和高高的鼻梁。“我爱你，我希望莉莉能像你想要的那样接受你和你的文化。我们还有很多事情要面对。很多意想不到的事情。我们可以做到的。我们已经熬过一周了。我们应该庆祝一下。”安娜笑着说道，艾莎也笑了起来。

“你说得对。只是…让我慢慢来。我发现我现在比怀孕时更情绪化。而且睡眠不足让我比平时更容易紧张。”艾莎带着一丝愧疚承认道。

“我保证，慢慢来。”


	31. 第三十五章

第二周比第一周要轻松得多，莉莉基本上就是吃饭、睡觉、换尿布，新手妈妈们很快适应了身为母亲的辛劳。然而，到了第三周情况发生了变化，莉莉的发育有一点过快，她变得更加警觉，需要更多的关注，让她的妈妈们像无头苍蝇一样围着她团团转，安抚她的情绪。

缺乏睡眠和每两个小时就要给婴儿喂奶慢慢耗尽了艾莎的精力，她总是在不合时宜的时候患上严重的健忘症和孕傻。有一天晚上她吃了西兰花，西兰花在不知不觉中渗入奶水里，导致莉莉拉肚子，一直哭闹到凌晨，把她们折腾了整整一个晚上。

在从杂货店回家的路上，莉莉的纸尿裤湿了，在后座哭个不停。安娜实在扛不住了，只能把车停在路边，让艾莎到后面去给莉莉换纸尿裤，让她们疼痛的耳朵休息一下。结果屋漏偏逢连夜雨，艾莎忘了把1码的纸尿裤补充到妈咪包里，不得不给莉莉穿了一个对于现在的她来说过紧的新生儿纸尿裤，这让莉莉哭得更厉害了，因为腿部周围的内衬就像是止血带而不是纸尿裤。而且艾莎还忘了带奶嘴，她只好坐在后座上，把小手指塞在莉莉的嘴里作为临时的替代品，还得一路上听着安娜不停地数落她这也不对那也不对。

狼狈不堪的三人冲回家里，顾不上留在车里的食品杂货，莉莉还在嚎啕大哭。

“我给她换纸尿裤。你去找你不知道随手放在哪儿了的奶嘴。”安娜大声的说，把莉莉从安全座椅上抱出来后径直朝儿童房走去。要不是艾莎被血管里涌动的皮质醇分散了注意力，她一定会反驳安娜的。过去的一周里她们之间有点僵，甚至不能对彼此好好说话，现在更是有点水火不容。

当莉莉还在换尿布台上哭闹时，艾莎突然想起她把奶嘴忘在楼下的浴室里了，她马上去把奶嘴拿到手里，以迅雷不及掩耳 ~~盗铃儿响叮当~~ 之势 ~~如破竹地~~ 冲到儿童房。

“来了，来了，来了。妈妈找到了，”她安抚着莉莉，把奶嘴塞进她的小嘴里。莉莉一下子吸住奶嘴，哭得满脸通红的她疲惫不堪，很快就咬着奶嘴睡着了。现在莉莉的问题解决了，安娜终于可以把一动不动的莉莉紧紧地裹在一张棉布毯子里，摇着她进入更深的梦乡。

“老天爷，艾莎，你不能这样随手把它放在家里。下次脑子要动快一点 ”安娜没好气地说，这也许是只睡了不到三小时所导致的，但这句话像箭一样射在艾莎的心上。她还处于分娩后的恢复阶段，她已经竭尽所能，但安娜竟然还说她做得不够好。就好像安娜天生就知道怎么照顾小宝宝而艾莎却不知道一样。

宝石蓝眼睛眨了眨，看向安娜，想知道她怎么可以这样一而再再而三地指责她，却没有意识到这会伤害她。泪水涌进悲伤的蓝眼睛，安娜知道自己做得太过分了，但已经太迟了。她小心翼翼地向前走一步，想要道歉。而艾莎用纤弱的手捂着嘴，脸上带着泪水飞快跑出了房间。

安娜听到哭声和急促的喘息声越来越远，她怀里抱着莉莉愧疚地站在儿童房里，责怪自己怎么能如此残忍。她懊悔地深深叹了口气，把莉莉轻轻地放在婴儿床上，拿起婴儿监控器去找艾莎。她跟着低低的抽噎声来到卧室，发现艾莎蜷在床上，头发像闪亮的金色毯子一样铺在枕头上；胸部随着急促的呼吸起伏，安娜可以看出来她哭得很伤心。

“艾莎。对不起。我真的很抱歉。我不该那么说，尤其是用那样的语气。我只是真的很累，我想这主要是因为睡眠不足，没有其他原因。”安娜轻声地道歉，爬上床滑到艾莎身边，拨开她长长的金发，好看清她的脸。可怜的艾莎脸红红的，一张皱巴巴的纸巾紧紧地贴在嘴上，无法控制自己激动的情绪。

“你-你觉得我不-累吗? ”她哭得喘不过气，努力缓和自己的呼吸，但这只让她的身体随着抽泣而颤抖。“我刚生完孩子......你可能不知道，我浑身酸痛，还在出血。而且我睡得也没有比你多，”她继续说道。

“我知道。我真的没有资格这样说。很抱歉我还发脾气。我说什么能让你感觉好一些呢? ”她带着痛苦的表情问道。她真的不是故意要伤她这么深，看到她这个样子让她心碎不已。

很多念头在艾莎的脑海里闪过，她只能把其中的一部分串起来，让她的大脑好好思考。艾莎用纸巾擦了擦眼睛和红红的鼻子，坐起来并转身面对着安娜，然后说道。

“首先，她睡着了吗? ”不管安娜说了什么，莉莉是艾莎最关心的，她不能让她受到在隔壁吵架的家长的影响。

“是的，我拿了监控器，”安娜说道，并举起来给艾莎看。

“那我想说说心里话。首先......”她不得不深吸一口气来控制自己的情绪，让她可以说出接下来的话，“我觉得自从......大概就在莉莉出生之前......我好像就不是你的妻子了，而是你想要得到孩子的工具。”

现在轮到安娜觉得心上被射了一支箭。“什么? ”她边说边翻了个大大的白眼，甚至能看到眼窝后面的毛细血管分支。

“在怀孕的最后三个月你是那么的体贴，那么爱我，而就在我们出院时你就不是那样了。你一直对我很冷淡，不停地告诉我.....提醒我，我对我自己的女儿不够好，我做的任何事情都是错的，而我已经竭尽全力了。”艾莎又流下了眼泪，安娜愣住了，对艾莎的指责不知所措。她闭上张开的嘴，狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，想要找出一种不会造成更多伤害的回应方式。

“艾莎...... 我”。安娜说道。

“你能想象我的感受吗？你明明知道我唯一想做的就是成为一个我自己从来没有拥有过的人，你却一直对我的一举一动指指点点。我生命一大半的时间里都在遭受辱骂和威胁，我那么努力地想要有所不同，但我想不管我怎么努力可能都不能像你一样好。我真的不想说这些，但你把我逼得太紧了，我没办法。你好像天生就是母亲，我承认你确实是，但这不代表我不是。从她还是一个四天大的胚胎到她生下来，我就一直怀着她。我每时每刻都和她在一起，我很了解她。你和她有着一种特殊的纽带，但我也是，没有你在我耳边一直念叨我有多么不称职，我也可以把她照顾得很好。”

“你以为我不是吗？你们俩用一种我永远都听不懂的语言交流，我怎么都没法像你们俩那样融入在一起。”

“你现在也不让我这么做了。我不得不时刻注意自己，这很可笑，因为最初是你鼓励我去接受我的过去和我的文化的。”

“因为我听不懂，艾莎。我不知道你在说什么! ”

“那你为什么不让我教你呢! ”艾莎对说话的声量摇摇头，而安娜则皱着眉头看着她，她们突然相对无言。

“等一下，教我? ”安娜愣住了。

“是阿。与其觉得无法融入，为什么不能让我把你也拉进来呢? ”她的声音不再尖锐，恢复了柔和的音色，几乎是在恳求安娜。

“我-我以为你不想花这个时间。而且，记得我们第一次约会的时候我让你说几句挪威语，你都不愿意。我想说，天啊，我本来可以学了七年的挪威语，但是却从来没有。而且，我和你不一样。我没有懂很多种语言，有时候我甚至连英语都说不好。”安娜抱怨道。

“没那么难。这是日耳曼语。和英语一样。而且…是我不对，没有早点教你，不过说实话，我没想到这会成为我们生活的一部分。还没遇到你之前，我就把它和其他一切都封闭起来了。我觉得人们常说有了孩子之后一切都会改变，这确实是真的。那我们现在的情况就是，要么我教你，要么你继续被排除在外，因为尽管我也理解你说的，但这对我们大家来说是最好的解决方案。”艾莎从床头柜上拿起另一张纸巾，轻轻擦了擦自己的眼角，此时安娜已经满脑子都是这个想法了。

“如果你愿意我可以教你。我很乐意这样做。但你不能再对每件事都这么焦虑了。一开始，你觉得自己作为母亲没有得到足够的关注，然后你变得这么挑剔......我都不知道你是怎么了，”她困惑地摊开双手，纸巾飞到空中，落到地上。

“对不起......真的很对不起，我一直这么叽歪，直到现在我才意识到这一点，但这都是因为我也在努力做到最好，有时候这让人沮丧。我也很关心莉莉。”

“你和我还在一段婚姻中，我们的婚姻生活也还要继续下去。我知道莉莉现在是我们的一切，但我也是你的一部分。我爱你，我想保持我们之间的感情。而且我肯定不想因为有了孩子就失去它。对我好一点。如果不是因为你爱我，那就当是为了莉莉，因为如果这种情况持续下去，我会得产后抑郁的。”

安娜脸上的表情变得严肃。“我可不希望发生那样的事。对不起。我会对你好的。以后除了表扬你我什么都不说。我不想让你这样伤心。”

安娜看着泪流满面的艾莎皱起眉头，她抓住艾莎的胳膊，把她紧紧地搂在怀里。艾莎没有回抱安娜，而是无力地倒在安娜的怀里，下巴靠在安娜的肩上，让安娜抱着她。

“我是爱你的，你知道的。有孩子是上天的恩赐，但这并不容易。我们还在为之努力，适应。你的身体为了复原一直在加班加点地工作，而且还要生产出充足的奶水来喂养一个小宝宝，这种事每天都得经历无数次。”艾莎忍不住笑了一下，她疼痛的乳头可不会反驳这一点。“你能原谅我吗? ”安娜像可怜巴巴的小狗一样看着她问道。这个词对艾莎来说从来都不容易说出口，但她总是会原谅安娜，虽然她说不出来但她还是点了点头，然后离开安娜的怀抱。

“我需要你。不光是这件事，还有在莉莉出生前你不让我提的其他事情。”不知道为什么，安娜感到一阵寒意，她的直觉告诉了她艾莎说的是什么。

“你是说你的父亲? ”

“我当然是在说我的父亲。这是我需要解决的一件大事，而你是我唯一可以倾诉的人。我很困惑也很害怕，我需要你帮助我，听听我的想法，但是...你却没有。你要知道自从他让我离开不要再回来到现在已经七年了，从那以后我就再也没有和他说过话。现在他突然打电话给我，还知道我怀孕了，结婚了，甚至想要见我。还有你和莉莉。”艾莎突然觉得头好重，她盯着羽绒被，决定放空自己，安娜试图站在艾莎的角度来思考。她从来没有面对过这样的事情，说实话，她甚至无法想象这种感觉，但是她知道这肯定是艾莎除了生孩子之外所面对的最可怕的一件事情。

“我打算让他来，但我要先单独和他见一面。没有你的帮助我根本不可能去和他吃饭。我心爱的美丽的妻子，因为我的经历，连你请求我原谅你，我都说不出口，如果他要我原谅他呢？他快死了。这可能是他生前最后的可以保持清醒的时刻。”

安娜仔细想了想自己的答案，沉重地叹了口气，抿抿嘴，然后说出了她从自己最艰难的经历中学到的体会。

“不管出于什么原因，如果他请求你原谅他，那么只有你能做这个决定。还记得那个撞了我父母的卡车司机请求我的原谅吗？尽管那件事也有路面结冰的原因，我虽然这么说，但我不想让你觉得好像所发生的事情没什么大不了，只是为了我们俩我必须这么说。我想说的是，原谅他并不代表他的所作所为是正确的，也不意味着你会忘记。它只意味着你拒绝让他以及他对你做的一切控制你的生活。宽恕可以让你解脱出来，但这不是一件容易的事。”

艾莎没说一句话，她的眼睛一动不动地盯着自己因紧张而不停揉搓的手，拇指来回从掌心滑过，她不知道这么多年过去后，这么多没有说出口的情绪浮出水面后，她要怎样才能坐下来和他父亲好好吃一顿饭。

“他到底什么时候来? ”安娜平静地问。

“他说九月底，但我还不确定。我当时不想问细节，因为我想考虑一下。现在我得给他打电话了。而且要把手机号码设置为匿名，”她翻了个白眼说道。她不会再犯同样的错误了。

“好吧，如果你想谈谈我随时都在，但你也得让我知道。我猜不透你的心，而且我也累了。不过我想让你知道，我为你这么做而感到骄傲。这并不容易，我认为你在很勇敢地面对这一切。”安娜走向艾莎，在她的额头上亲了亲，两人相视一笑，安娜离开去照看莉莉，留给艾莎思考的空间。

————————————

一周后，阿伦黛尔家里，莉莉正趴在一条巨大的粉白相间的婴儿毯上，试着用她从未使用过的肌肉把头抬起来，看向瞪着大眼睛对着她咧嘴笑的妈妈们。

“加~~~~~油。你可以的，”安娜开心地说道，看着莉莉的身子摇摇晃晃地试图抬起她的南瓜头。

“莉莉，加油! ”两个妈妈一起欢呼，金色小脑袋摇摇摆摆地抬起来，蓝色的大眼睛终于可以看着她们，嘴巴还在流口水。肌肉迅速收缩，莉莉摇着头努力再撑一会。

“太棒了，小宝贝! ”艾莎尖叫起来，她和安娜都为莉莉的成就轻轻鼓掌。“看看你，自己把头抬起来了。”莉莉的视线转向艾莎，她发誓她小小的嘴唇几乎要绽开一个笑容，只是莉莉还不知道要怎么做，所以她只是发出了咕噜咕噜的声音来表示她的兴奋。莉莉的头只抬起来了一会儿就掉下去了，脸贴在毯子上。

“哦，不。宝宝倒下了。宝宝倒下了。”看到她的宝贝为了给妈妈们表演一下而筋疲力尽，安娜把莉莉抱起来，她们不停地亲吻她，莉莉的脸夹两个妈妈的吻之间。看谁会先离开就像是一个挑战，两人都在那可爱的胖嘟嘟的脸上印上一个又一个的吻。莉莉每发出一声啊或者哦都只会带来更多的吻。

安娜把莉莉抱在怀里，低头对莉莉微笑，深情地在她鼻子上轻轻地啵了一下。“你真厉害，小宝贝，”当莉莉张开小嘴，打了一个小婴儿的哈欠时，安娜笑得更开心了，莉莉又从两位妈妈那里得到了更多的惊叹。

“我觉得有人想睡觉了。”莉莉努力盯着安娜表情丰富的脸，但她的眼皮很快就变沉重，在她试图睁开眼时不停地颤动。

“她这样时很像你。你们俩的睫毛一模一样。你们俩会把我逼疯的，是好的那种。”安娜补充道，欣赏着艾莎和莉莉的睫毛完美地衬托出她们的眼睛，她们眨眼时睫毛就会优雅地展开。

——————————————

午睡时间开始了，屋子里变得安静下来。莉莉在她的婴儿床上安静地睡着，两个疲惫的妈妈回到她们的卧室打算小睡一会儿。艾莎小心翼翼地爬上床，仰面躺下，很高兴自己又能这么做了，而安娜则趴在她身边，筋疲力尽地哼哼着倒在枕头上。

“你拿了婴儿监控器对吧? ”艾莎问道。

“没错。”安娜埋在枕头里回答，连头都没抬，指了指床头柜上的便携式监控器。

这一周发生了很多变化，安娜更清楚要怎么和艾莎说话，她们俩现在似乎已经能从容地应对了。尽管两人都很累，但艾莎还是忍不住想要和她可爱的红头发依偎在一起。

“你怎么离我那么远？过来抱着我。”艾莎伸出手轻轻挠了挠安娜的胳膊，充满爱意地恳求道。

虽然头晕脑涨但安娜也想要依偎在一起，于是慢吞吞地一点一点地挪到艾莎身边，蜷在她身旁，把头埋在艾莎的下巴下，呼吸着艾莎的芳香，心满意足地哼了一声。能再次如此贴近艾莎的感觉真是太好了，两人的身体紧紧挨着，安娜的嘴唇拂过艾莎纤细的脖颈。她的金发乱成一团，几乎没有化妆，但安娜还是觉得她很美。安娜继续沿着艾莎的下巴向上，轻拂很快变成温柔的吻，然后她们分开对着彼此露出温暖的笑容。

“你还记得吗？På norsk（挪威语）？”艾莎指着安娜鼻尖上的雀斑问道。她花了一个星期的时间让安娜的挪威语突飞猛进，而且惊讶地发现她学得相当快。安娜的发音也许还需要加强，但艾莎相信随着时间的推移，她会学得更好的。

安娜眯起眼睛想了一会儿，“Nese。”她犹豫地答道。

“很好，”艾莎轻声说，在安娜说对的地方奖励了一个轻轻的吻。

“Og dette (这个呢) ?”拇指轻轻地抚摸着安娜甜美的唇线。

_**「嘴唇，嘴唇，嘴唇** _ _**…** _ _**」** _

“Lepper，”发音还有点笨拙，但已经差不多了。

“嗯。”艾莎嘴角泛起一丝微笑，她靠得更近，温柔地亲吻着柔软的粉唇。这个安娜也知道。日耳曼语的好处是有些单词与英语很类似，不需要很费力去记。

“Kyss，”安娜骄傲的说，她们都笑了，嘴唇再次碰到一起，来了一个更深的吻。安娜不仅是在学习挪威语，而且也知道了爱在任何语言中都是一样的。即使只是说出那些词，她也能感觉到一股熟悉的暖流涌上她的嘴唇，沿着她灵巧的身躯蔓延。七年来艾莎用她的语言爱着安娜，现在她可以回报她了。从艾莎美丽的双唇说出的每一个词都充满了异国情调，令人着迷。卷舌发出的r音，轻快的元音，她说的每个词都能让安娜怦然心动，仿佛艾莎不能再性感了。

安娜决定放纵自己，忘情地在艾莎的脖子上热吻，继续卖弄她的北欧腔。

“Nakke (脖子)，”安娜的呼吸打在艾莎的颈窝上，感觉艾莎的气息在半透明的肌肤下顺畅地流动，她继续说出她的唇碰到的每一个身体部位的名字，发现这使得艾莎的呼吸在兴奋中停止。

“安娜...”

她的嘴唇大胆地继续向下来到金发女郎隆起的胸骨处，用舌头舔舐山丘之间的谷地。“Bryst，”这个词消失在她潮湿的皮肤上，就好像是在闷热夏夜里一样。

“你在干嘛？”艾莎害羞地问道，疲倦地用手拨了拨安娜乱糟糟的刘海。

“我实在忍不住了。已经快两个月没做爱了，而且这是这段时间来我第一次抱着你而没有昏睡过去。”冲动之下，安娜像牛仔女郎一样跨坐在艾莎的臀上，她俯下身子轻轻地在艾莎淡黄色头发和耳下敏感点之间摩挲。温柔的亲吻变成轻咬，把艾莎吓了一小跳，使得她们的骨盆紧紧贴在一起，安娜回以愉快的呻吟。安娜欲火焚身，双唇压在艾莎的唇上，这时金发女郎抬起手挡住了她。

“等一下。我不知道我准备好没有。”艾莎的眼神紧张地在房间里游移，她神情紧张满脸通红。莉莉才出生一个月，艾莎知道六周的禁欲时间快要到了，但她的身体经历了太多的变化，她不禁对和安娜做爱感到有点难为情，这么快也让她很不安。她的肚子还没有恢复到宝宝出生前那种结实、健美的状态，她觉得自己没有魅力，不再性感，尽管安娜不这么认为。

“我们不一定要做爱。我只想离你近一些。我已经很久没有和你这么亲密了。我想念这种感觉。”安娜现在已经一路沿着艾莎的脖子向下，又一次在高耸的山峰间落下亲吻。“我们能不能...我不知道...就这样一起躺一会儿？也许...裸着。不要有压力，”她闷闷的声音透过艾莎的衣领传出来。

艾莎低头看了一眼自己的身体，觉得有点难为情，希望自己不是这么邋遢。“只是...我觉得我一点儿都不性感。我觉得...有点乱糟糟的。”安娜边亲边咯咯笑了起来，然后起身坐在艾莎苗条的屁股上，看着绷着脸的金发女郎。

“好吧，你并没有乱糟糟。我知道你很累，你的身体还在复原，更不用说每两个小时就要把胸露出来喂奶，但在我看来...你一天比一天漂亮。你知道我的。每一天都要忍住不和你做爱只会让我更想要你。而且不管你是怎么想的，你的身体恢复得真的很快。你就是那种注定要生孩子的女人，因为几乎看不出来你生了孩子。”艾莎终于笑了，尽管她很快就咬住下唇想要把笑容藏起来。艾莎害羞的举动只会让安娜更为之倾倒，而且艾莎也不能否认自己也一直想和妻子再次亲密起来，再次感受到她。

艾莎没说话，把安娜的衬衫脱下后迅速解开她的内衣，她知道在莉莉醒来之前或者在她反悔之前她们的时间可能不多了。脱去衣服后，安娜的红辫子沿着胸的两侧垂下，看起来更可爱了，艾莎把安娜拉近，含住那漂亮的玫瑰色乳尖，舌头绕着打转，直到它兴奋地挺起。“你真漂亮，”艾莎高兴地轻声说，指甲顺着安娜的背脊下移，红头发挺起身子把自己送入妻子期待的口中，全身都在颤抖。

安娜把艾莎的衣服从头上扯下来，伸手去脱她的内衣，她把手指勾在淡蓝色哺乳内衣的带子下面时停住了。

“这样可以吗？我不想催你，”她深深地看着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，那么害羞而又胆怯，就好像这是她们的第一次。

“没关系，”她点点头。“我爱你，这是我想要的。我真的想。只是慢一点。拜托，”她温柔地低声说，稍稍睁开眼睛，看着停在带子上的安娜的手。

安娜兴奋地继续，她解开内衣，慢慢从艾莎纤细的手臂滑下。局促不安的金发女郎控制着自己想要把裸露的胸部遮住的冲动，她的乳房浑圆饱满让她不太舒服。

现在两人腰部以上什么都没穿，安娜俯身在妻子美丽的胸上，让她夏日小麦色的肌肤亲吻艾莎光滑的雪白肌肤。乳白色的乳房与玫瑰红乳头融合在一起，艾莎把头埋在枕头里，发出渴望的呻吟。

"Mere (再多一些),"安娜请求道。

安娜把双腿稍稍张开，跨住妻子柔软的身体，开始轻轻地把下身压向艾莎的下身，让坚挺的乳头摩挲着光滑白皙的肌肤，两人的身体完美结合，流畅的动作。

语言课还在继续，安娜的嘴唇在艾莎的身上轻轻滑过，然后含住她精致的乳头，小心翼翼地轻轻的触碰她敏感的皮肤，舌头温柔地润湿那美丽的玫瑰花蕾。

“这是什么? ”安娜喃喃道，轻轻地亲吻充血的乳头。

双语前戏让艾莎慢慢卸下防备，她颤抖着闭上眼睛，而她的妻子还在耐心地等待她的回答。

“Brystvorte，”她急促地喘气，越来越性奋。

“嘴巴好忙。” （*注：此处为意译，原文为That's a mouthful，mouthful既有词语又长又拗口的意思，也有满满一大口的意思）安娜对自己的双关语得意地笑了笑，她把精致的乳头含在嘴里轻轻地按摩，接住从那流淌出来的甜蜜乳汁。

“嗯~~，那这个呢? ”说完她很快就把嘴合上，尽情享用奶味佳肴。

艾莎的脑子沉浸在无尽的喜悦中，别说挪威语了，她现在哪一种语言都说不出来。她已经有十多年没有如此亲密地说过自己的母语，用母语对自己妻子说这些话几乎让她感到痛苦。但从安娜的口中听到这些话也让她感到性奋。

“M-m..mo...morsmelk，”艾莎终于嘟囔了一声，安娜突然用力吮吸了一下，让这个词的尾音变成了一声轻柔的呻吟。

_**「妈妈的乳汁。真甜蜜。」** _ _安娜心里想，她知道_ _mor_ _是母亲的意思，剩下的她猜出来了。也许有些词在挪威语里更有意思，她发现这个翻译非常有趣_ _。_

“噢，安娜，Kjære (亲爱的)”。艾莎高兴地叹了口气，让她的身体引导自己的欲望，唤醒那些沉睡的冲动，她拱起臀部配合红头发。

安娜扭动着她的臀部，开始形成稳定的节奏，光滑的皮肤互相摩挲，胸部挤压在一起，她们轻轻地呜咽。

“我想念这样。我在你身上，还有你柔软的皮肤，”安娜喘息着，温柔地和妻子一起扭动。

艾莎很快被安娜持续不断的节奏冲昏了头，两人间的热量不断升温，像火焰涌入她的身体。安娜脸上顽皮的笑容融化成充满欲望的欣喜，她湿润的双唇微开，眼睛紧闭，呻吟着。她们臀部的每一次撞击使得她们之间的热量像野火一样燃烧，即将到来的高潮让安娜的呜咽变成安静的尖叫，无法控制的快感冲向顶点，打乱了她的节奏。

“别停...啊阿...就是那儿”

艾莎知道她美丽的妻子要先一步到达极乐，她的手紧紧地握着安娜的后腰，让自己更快地迎向她，掌握主动，让安娜渐渐迷失在穿过她身体的白光中。

“艾莎!噢，艹...艾莎”

安娜大声的喊着她的名字，这让艾莎的火焰燃烧得更旺，每当声音在房间里响起，都让她更接近自己的顶峰。

安娜从高潮的迷雾中回过神来，把注意力重新集中到耐心等待的艾莎身上，她们的皮肤在淡淡的汗水中交织在一起，安抚着她，细细品味她们肌肤间的美妙触感。

“告诉我这是什么。”安娜恳求道，唇瓣拂过艾莎的双唇，感受到她呻吟时的温暖气息扑向她的皮肤。

“Elske”

“什么意思? ”安娜甜蜜地低语，随着热浪的不断升温，艾莎也快要到了。

“做爱。”就这样，极度的快感传到她的神经末梢，她的身体感受到一种美妙的麻痹和刺痛。这种感觉出乎意料的强大，以至于艾莎惊讶地睁开了眼睛，完全屈服于这无法抗拒的狂喜浪潮。

安娜轻轻地扭动屁股，吸收她们之间的每一点爱。

“你还好吗？看起来...有点紧张...但感觉狠好。”安娜上气不接下气，无力地摊在艾莎的身上，看着金发女郎平复呼吸，点头回应。

“我没想到这会这么......棒。”

细长的手指沿着安娜的发丝游走，挠了挠她的背，安娜在艾莎身上蠕动。感觉就像过去一样，安娜蜷在她安全的臂弯里。

“莉莉今天睡了这么久真好，”安娜嘟囔道，又亲了一下妻子丰满的双唇。

“没错，我...等一下。你听到了吗? ”艾莎把头转向门口，客厅里传来小小的声音。

“是莉莉吗? ”

“她醒了。那监控器怎么没有声音? ”艾莎低声喊道，着急地想把胳膊从衣服的袖子里伸出来。

“我不知道。也许没电了。”安娜拿起监控器好奇地研究，惊讶地发现电源灯发出明亮的红光。“噢，糟糕。”

“怎么了? ”

“这不是接收器，我拿错监控器了，莉莉什么都听到了! ”

“什么？！”

“接收器在莉莉的房间里。刚才发生的一切都传到我们女儿的房间里了。噢，我的天啊! ”安娜尴尬地双手掩面，羞愧和内疚侵蚀着她的神志。

“安娜，等一下，冷静点。她也许是听到了，但她又不知道是怎么回事。”艾莎平静地回答，一如既往地逻辑清晰。

“我发誓！那些呻吟和喘息。我用两种语言给我们天真的孩子留下了阴影。她说的第一句话将会是不要停，就是那儿! ”

“安娜，我怀孕时我们也一直都在做爱，莉莉也听到了，”安娜的脸从红变紫，艾莎想让她喘不过气的妻子平静下来。

“不是高清版的! ”

安娜的脑海里浮现出一副未来的画面，她看到莉莉坐在心理医生的沙发上，想要消除她的家长间的情色举动给她造成的心灵创伤。而艾莎就不觉得这有什么大不了的，她还有点沉浸在她们首次回归的完美性爱的喜悦中，这一次虽然浅尝辄止，但给她们的性生活注入了活力，是一个不错的开始。

“她没事的。相信我。”艾莎的自信和笃定的笑容让安娜恢复了正常的呼吸节奏，她突然想起了自己的童年。

“也许你是对的。我也听到过我父母一次，我现在也很正常。你有没有撞见过你的父母? ”这个问题让艾莎哈哈大笑起来，她边笑边用手捂住嘴巴，不停地对这个想法翻白眼。

“那得需要他们做爱才行。我想我可能是他们具有实质性婚姻的唯一证据。”

安娜脸上仍然挂着不确定的表情，艾莎搂住她的腰，在她的眉间亲了亲，让她那高高竖起的红褐眉毛平静下来。“相信我。她没事的。我从来没有见过我父母之间表露过对彼此的感情，这太可怕了。至少我们知道她不会有那样的问题。”

“是的，她绝对不会有这个问题。”安娜说道，温柔地亲了亲艾莎的唇。“Jeg elsker deg（我爱你）。”

这句话让艾莎的心狂跳不已，她的脸红了起来。可惜安娜并不知道艾莎几乎没有听过别人真心地对她说这句话。

“Jeg elsker deg min Anna（我爱你，我的安娜）”

————————————

第二天晚上，安娜忙着给莉莉唱她最喜欢的摇篮曲，让她闭起蓝色的大眼睛好好睡个觉，而艾莎则在客厅里走来走去，手里紧紧地攥着家里的电话。洁白的牙齿咬着下唇的一侧，她的脑子里在进行一场拔河，犹豫要不要打电话给她父亲。一旦她决定要和他见面那就不能反悔了，所以她必须十分确定 ~~一定以及肯定~~ 这是她想要做的事情。她忘不了上回听到的电话那头的虚弱声音。听起来他确实是病了，如果他真的日子不长了，那这将是她唯一的机会。她已经放手一搏，终于向安娜坦诚了自己的过去，最终收获了她们更为亲密的关系，也让艾莎接受了压抑多年的一部分自己。

她瞥了一眼房间那头高耸的落地钟，脑子在算时差。她现在差不多是十点，他父亲那就差不多是七点。时间还挺早的，但她知道她父亲从来不会睡到六点以后，因为她父亲认为人应该早起，充分利用一天的时间。

她紧张得肚子和心都纠在一起，做了一次深呼吸后，用力地咬着可怜的下唇，拨出了那个电话号码。

“阿伦黛尔家。”传来凯欢快的声音。

“凯。我是艾莎。很抱歉这么早给你打电话，我父亲他醒了吗？”她的声音有点颤抖，但她不在乎凯是否会听出来。他不是会对人评头论足的人。

“是的，他正在吃早餐，不过我想他不会介意我打断他的。”他温和的回答。

“谢谢你”

就在凯去让阿格达接电话时，艾莎走到一个角落里，她的视线在房间里游移，她能听到电话里凯的男中音，可能是在和她的父亲说话。

“早上好，我是阿格达，”声音还是那么虚弱，他很快清了清嗓子，想要听起来精神一些。

艾莎又一次发现自己说不出话，她一动不动，直到她的父亲打破沉默。

“艾莎，我知道是你。请说。”他声音中的温柔出乎她的意料，但已足以让她说出昨天在脑海中练习了一整天的话。

“你说想见见我，我考虑过了，你到底什么时候来? ”

“我去旧金山办事，20号就可以完成。在那之后，只要是你方便的时间我都没问题。”

又是一阵沉默，艾莎能感觉到气氛的凝重。

“这是不是意味着你愿意和我见面? ”他高兴地问。

手上的汗使得她的手指粘在光滑的手机壳上。牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，湛蓝的眼睛望向天花板，犹豫了一会儿，她强迫自己迈出那一步，把封闭的心再打开一些。

“是的...但只是一起吃顿饭，目前为止。我想先和你见一面，然后再决定你能不能见我女儿”艾莎马上把电话拿开，懊恼自己说漏了嘴。她本来不想牵涉到莉莉和安娜，但她的孕傻可由不得她。

“是个女孩，”他回答道，声音充满了好奇。“我可以问一下她多大了吗？我上次和你通话时你还在孕期中，对吧? ”

艾莎缩在房间的角落里，感觉到一股热气突然沿着她的脖子往上冲。她没想到他一下问这么多问题，她还没来得及想好她的回答。

“是的。”她慌乱地回答。觉得好像自己已经失去了对谈话的控制，现在她真的是把自己逼进了死胡同。

“还是个女孩。她叫什么名字？”这一次他的语气更轻了，声音中带着一丝喜悦，这让她警惕起来。

“别问了! ”

她紧靠着墙防备地摇摇头，他的不自知令她慌了手脚，他怎么敢问她这样的问题，就好像他有权知道她的一切一样，这让她心里发毛。

“你不配知道这些。在你把我撵出家门之后，我已经七年没见你了，你忘了吗？你不能因为我同意和你吃顿饭就以为可以重新赢得我的信任。我还是想和你见见面，但你应该知道你现在的处境如履薄冰。我不再是小孩子了。你不能再威胁我或贬低我。这次见面我随时都可以离开...所以不要得寸进尺，假装你什么都没做错。”

电话里一片寂静，只能听到艾莎缓慢的呼吸声。

“时间，地点? ”他平静而温和地问道。

“你把事情办完就飞过来。我相信无论你住在哪家酒店，都会有人帮你安排的。如果你想要见我你就好好表现。我会把我的电话号码留给凯，等你安排好后打给我。”

“我会安排好所有事情的，请...一定要来，” 他听起来像是在恳求她，她的心里涌起一丝内疚。

“我没想到这次谈话会这么...激烈。”一声遗憾的叹息足以让他明白。“我们后面再聊。”

阿格达向她道晚安，然后把电话交给了凯，让他记下艾莎的手机号码。她不得不告诉他，如果他们之间没有某种联系方式，那他们就没有办法安排这次晚餐。但是这么快自己就做出了这么多让步让她很恼火。

安娜已经把莉莉安顿在摇篮里睡着了，她趴在客厅的沙发上，听着艾莎光着脚在地板上走过。

“情况怎么样？”她累得连头都抬不起来，声音透过座垫传出来。

“没有我预想的好，但他会来。”艾莎绕过沙发，加入安娜，把她顶着蓬乱红发的脑袋放在自己的膝上，抚摸着她的头发，好像安娜才是那个需要安慰的人。

“对即将发生的事情你有什么感觉? ”安娜翻了个身，头依然在艾莎的膝上，她把一缕铂金发绕在手指上。

“我想要比打电话之前好多了。现在我只是...觉得紧张。恶心得我想吐。”

“好吧，那他什么时候来? ”

“20号以后，”艾莎叹了口气说道。她没想到光是想着要一起吃饭，她就胸口发闷。

“好吧，那你还有两周的时间来做心理准备。你随时都可以改变主意。没人能强迫你这么做，这应该是你自己想要的。除了你自己，不用为任何人去做这件事。”安娜的手温柔托着艾莎的脸颊，她能感觉到艾莎露出了笑容。这就是她需要的安娜。那个可以让她抛开所有的恐惧和怀疑的人，那个拥有着其他人所没有的勇气一路向前的人。如果她想挺过这一关，她需要一点这样的勇气来激励自己。

“两周。我想到时候我应该能振作起来，和他一起吃顿饭。我希望我可以做到。”


	32. 第三十六章

宽敞的洗衣房被堆积如山的衣物占满了。小山一样的待洗衣服堆在房间的一侧，6周大的小宝宝，莉莉笑眯眯地坐在中间。她笨手笨脚地拍打悬挂在她头顶上的一只毛绒蝴蝶玩具，安娜和艾莎正在叠她们今天洗好的第三批衣服，烘干机里还有另一批已经烘干的衣服。

“我简直不敢相信这么小的一个小家伙怎么会有这么多衣服要洗。我们从来没有洗过这么多衣服。从来没有,”安娜边哀叹边配对一大堆袜子。她已经叠了数不清的衣服，配了无数双袜子，手指都红了，指尖也开始酸痛。

“因为她一会拉屎，一会尿尿，一会又吐在上面。是有点离谱。我觉得我都要被衣物给淹没了。不过能够充分利用一下这个房间也还是挺不错的。”

就和房子的其他部分一样，即使是洗衣房这样简单的地方艾莎也下足了功夫。这个房间和卧室一样大，甚至更长，里面有一个漂亮的 L形长柜台，可以在那熨烫和折叠衣物，还有一个洗手池和晾衣架。和艾莎的风格保持一致，当然少不了一个漂亮的花瓶，插满从后院花园里采来的新鲜紫丁香。

“好了,”艾莎气呼呼地把最后一件叠得整整齐齐的连体衣放在莉莉的一叠衣服上。“这一堆终于完成了。也就是说我的双手解放了!”她就像在唱歌，伸出手指逗莉莉，逗得莉莉开心地大笑，口水从唇边流下来。“哎呀。妈妈来。”她们俩现在都用第三人称来称呼自己。“我”已经消失的无影无踪，她们总是称自己为“妈妈”。

艾莎从旁边抓过一块打嗝布，跪在莉莉面前擦她可爱的小下巴。

“Alt bedre!”莉莉高兴的大叫，兴奋地踢腿。“你在笑吗？你是不是在笑，小宝贝？是的，你就是在笑。你笑得真好看。”听着艾莎咕咕哝哝的声音，宠溺着她们活泼的宝贝女儿，安娜也不由得笑起来。

“Naaaaaa-a,”莉莉小声地对艾莎喊，就好像她在和艾莎说话。

“噢哦~~~。是不是阿？是不是在笑阿，lille venne（小家伙）?”艾莎在挠莉莉的痒痒，她没有牙的小嘴露出了更大的笑容，一边扭动，一边咯咯地发出可爱的尖叫声。

“是不是怕痒阿？我想你是的。我想你是的。”艾莎还在继续，安娜摇摇头。她还没发现自己当妈妈后会有无数的问题问宝宝，而且会来回重复地问。

她暗自笑了笑，因为知道自己也是一样，这是有点讽刺但也很有意思，两个在完全不同的世界长大的女人，成为妈妈后竟如此相似。艾莎会挠莉莉的痒痒和亲吻她的脸，她比安娜以为的更有趣，只是也比安娜更为内敛。

安娜更喜欢把嘴嘟在莉莉的小肚子上发出各种声音，或者把她举到头顶像飞机一样，这总是会让莉莉开心不已。她虽然只有六个周大，但她们知道她们的宝宝是朵交际花。莉莉不仅很小就会笑了，而且她已经开始在试用自己的声带发出各种各样的元音。艾莎很清楚她们的小音箱是哪儿来的，她认为这一定是因为怀莉莉时安娜就一直和她说话。

“啊~~~~！我够了。至少在一个星期内我都不想再看到另一只袜子了。”安娜加入艾莎和莉莉，一起坐在地板上，她蓝色的大眼睛瞪得更圆了，因为现在她有了两个妈妈当观众。

“你在做什么呀？在做什么呀莉莉小姐?”就和艾莎一样，也不停地重复某一句话，只是用一种音调更高的妈妈腔。

“在挠痒痒,”艾莎替莉莉回答。

“哦哦~~~妈妈在挠你痒痒，是吗？那你告诉妈妈你该睡觉了。”安娜点了点莉莉的鼻子，一个大哈欠让尖叫声中断了。

“但是我还没和她玩多久呢。我们整个上午都在洗衣服。”艾莎嘟囔着，撅起下唇以示抗议。

“如果我们让她去睡一会儿，你可以去洗个澡了，我今天早上已经洗过了。”

“哦，这个主意不错,”一想到洗个舒服的热水澡，深金色的眉毛就扬了起来。现在有了孩子，像洗澡这样的生活小事都变成了奢侈品。

陶醉在安娜的欢乐中，艾莎飞快地吻了她一下，这时莉莉突然大声尖叫起来。

“我可以亲你妈妈吗?还是你也想要我亲你?我觉得你也想要!”艾莎靠过来，亲了莉莉的一边脸颊，而安娜则亲了莉莉的另一边脸颊，莉莉的两边脸颊遭受了亲亲的夹击。“我爱你，莉莉，”她们不停地说，最后才把莉莉带上楼睡午觉。

——————————————————————

“第六周快乐!”安娜边说着边踮着脚来到浴室。艾莎刚刚洗完澡，只穿着内衣，神清气爽地站在梳妆台前梳头。

“不要表现得这么明显，安娜。”艾莎微微一笑，安娜这么兴奋的样子虽然很可爱，但她不需要这种压力。尽管母乳喂养已经让她减掉了宝宝的重量，但她还是觉得自己不再性感。

“现在已经第六周了，我想我们应该出个门，做一些特别的事情，比如约会什么。然后把你带回来，让你看看你都错过了什么。”艾莎继续盯着镜子，把长发编成辫子，安娜悄悄地走到她身后，亲了亲她的脖子，手滑过她苗条的肚子。

“能不能让我的身体今晚拥有发言权?”艾莎反驳道，她没能很好地掩饰自己对她们要回归性生活这件事的恐惧。

安娜从艾莎的身边退开，展开温柔攻势，她跪下来直接对艾莎的身子说。

“对不起，艾莎的身体。在这个重要的谈话中我没有让你发表意见，真是太没礼貌了。如果我带你去一家热门火辣的餐厅，好好地犒劳你，给奉上你美味的食物，说不定还有你近一年来的第一口酒，然后...如果你愿意的话...做一场甜蜜的，激情的，最好可以是很深入的爱，怎么样呢?”安娜一副傻乎乎的样子，让艾莎忍不住笑起来。

当安娜温暖的双手扶着她的腰，亲吻她肚脐上方的肌肤时，她咬着下唇，收起笑容。

“那样可以吗?”她越吻越低，艾莎更用力地咬着下唇，她发现自己无法忽视妻子甜蜜的亲吻带来的暖意。她柔软的粉唇紧贴着她光滑的皮肤，舌头伸进肚脐里，高兴地哼唱。

“蒂安娜是说过她可以照看孩子。也许...也许我们可以...做...做点什么,”安娜正在亲吻她内裤的蕾丝边，慢慢移向她两腿间纤细线条的顶端，艾莎的声音越来越小。

“那就是说你同意了?”安娜的气息扑在她和妻子敏感处之间薄薄的布料上。

艾莎依然犹豫不决。如果她晚上还没准备好呢？安娜非常擅长哄她上床，一直都是，她们晚上出去约会后，谁敢说她不会也来这套呢？

“嗯...”

安娜放弃了前戏，因为说真的，那一招安娜可以让艾莎做任何事情，她决定转为甜言蜜语攻势，就像她们刚开始约会时那样。当她私密处的温暖消失时，艾莎失望地呜咽了一声，然后她突然发现自己被压在墙上，安娜的大眼睛正可怜巴巴地看着她。

“艾莎,”她甜蜜地说道，轻轻地吻了她一下。“我非常爱你。你愿意和我约会吗？求你了~~~~”

她犹豫的唇角露出灿烂的笑容，对安娜讨好她的样子咯咯地笑起来。“我当然愿意了，我的爱人。我怎么会对你说不呢?”

————————————————

蒂安娜很贴心地提前过来了，这样安娜和艾莎就可以好好地梳妆打扮一番，而不用把莉莉在两人间传来传去。

楼下传来了圣徒进行曲（*注：When the Saints Go Marching In，迪士尼儿歌），蒂安娜在用她美妙的嗓音逗莉莉。这是数月来艾莎第一次穿上高跟鞋，她的身材已经恢复到紧实的状态，虽然肚子还差一点点，和妻子兼共同家长的第一个约会之夜（*注：Co-Parent，女同性恋伴侣的孩子出生证上将记录母亲的名字，而女同性恋伴侣则在出生证上列为“共同家长”），艾莎看起来热辣极了，安娜也很迷人，就好像她们要在这上面拼个你死我活。

"哇哦，你们俩看起来棒极了。我保证你们回来时莉莉会安然无恙而且累得不省人事的，”对她们俩眨眨眼。“你们俩玩得开心点，什么都不用担心。她会好好的。”蒂安娜抱着瞪着大眼睛的莉莉保证道。

艾莎拿起包，和莉莉吻别，她发现自己根本舍不得从莉莉身边离开，她把莉莉从蒂安娜手上抱过来，两个妈妈都抱了抱她后，才终于舍得放手。

“Jeg elsker deg min lille venne, jeg elsker deg min lille venne（我爱你，小宝贝，我爱你，我的小宝贝）。”艾莎在莉莉的耳边轻声说。“Mamma kommer straks tilbake. Ikke fortvil（妈妈很快就回来。别担心）”

“我们一会就回来，宝贝，我爱你,”安娜在莉莉的另一只耳边轻声说。

“快走吧，趁你们还没改变主意。你们得出去转转，享受一下成人时光。” 蒂安娜不得不把她们赶出去，两个妈妈皱着眉头把她们的宝贝娃交给蒂安娜。

————————————————————

吃饭的地方是安娜定的，当她们走进一家昏暗时尚的餐厅时，艾莎有点意外。所有的东西都是黑色调的，吧台四周的柱子里装着发光的紫色水母。里面挤满了20来岁的年轻人，大家好像有一种置身于某个名流的世外桃源的感觉。尽管她们并没有很突兀，但艾莎仍觉得有点格格不入。

“我们先去喝一杯吧。现在喝的话等回家时就消化得差不多了，就不用担心给莉莉喂奶的事了,” 围在前台周围的人群吵吵嚷嚷，安娜不得不冲着艾莎大喊。

她的第一杯红酒滑进喉咙，香甜顺滑。

“真不敢相信我已经快一年没沾咖啡因或酒精了。喝这个几乎让我觉得内疚,”她晃了晃杯子里浓郁的葡萄酒，又喝了一大口。

“这是你应得的，好好享受吧。”安娜举起酒杯说道。

喝到一半的时候艾莎去了趟洗手间，她回来时听到侍者在喊她的名字。

“艾莎，两位。”侍者大声的喊道。

“等一下，我去叫我妻子，她在吧台那边，不好意思，我马上回来。”

艾莎踩着她的黑色Christian Louboutins在迷宫一样的餐厅中疾走，当她看到心爱的妻子正在和一个女人聊天时，她突然停住，这个女人烧成灰艾莎都能认出来。科莱特，让人讨厌的前女友。在安娜所有的前女友中，只有科莱特会点燃艾莎心中的怒火，打翻她的醋坛子。她黑色的波波头短发，带着紫色的挑染不仅让人感觉很前卫，而且她是法国人，显然让安娜为之倾倒，并曾一度追到巴黎。

当她看到科莱特用做作的法国口音说着蹩脚的笑话，还把红头发逗得哈哈大笑时，她的血管里燃起了火苗……而当她看到有一只手放在她妻子的腿上时，火苗噌的一下变成了烈焰，艾莎的眼睛简直能喷出火。她以为她是谁，竟然敢碰她的妻子，她的安娜?这个刚和她生了孩子的女人。这个要和她共度一生的女人。这个和她拥有相同姓氏的女人。

艾莎向前迈了一步，很快又停住。愤怒只会正中科莱特的下怀，让艾莎看起来像个占有欲很强的疯狂妻子。她得好好处理。

她把自己身上黑色的性感裙子捋平，想了想，嘴角露出一丝笑容。艾莎把头发散下弄乱，把裙子向上撩起一点点，性感地扭着屁股大步走向吧台，在她走向那两人的过程中至少吸引了六个回头。

高跟鞋的嗒嗒声打断了她们的笑声，安娜和科莱特转过身看到这位挪威女神正朝她们走来，这是欧洲赛场上的对决，挪威对阵法国，第一轮。

艾莎甚至没和安娜有任何眼神交流，就直接把膝盖塞进安娜的两腿间，靠在吧台的高脚凳上，一把拉过她的妻子来了一个深情的舌吻。她知道安娜不会拒绝她，她毕竟是她的妻子，科莱特眼看着艾莎纤细白皙的手指滑向安娜的大腿内侧，还发出轻轻的呻吟。艾莎绝对是在放大招。当艾莎的嘴唇终于离开时，安娜差点喘不上气，脸上还挂着傻笑。

“我们桌子准备好了，宝贝。”艾莎用手抚摸着目瞪口呆的妻子的腿。

 **「宝贝。」** 艾莎几乎不会这么说，而当她这么说时只有三种情况，生气了，喝醉了，或者在享受美妙的性爱。目前看来只有两种可能，而科莱特就在她们身边，安娜知道答案显而易见，那就是生气了，而，上帝保佑，如果安娜表现得当，美妙的性爱就在眼前。现在的宝贝意味着艾莎因为嫉妒而火冒三丈，安娜知道自己可能遇到麻烦了。

“哦...我...呃...这..." **「好好说话，嘴巴！」** 安娜努力想吐出一个连贯的句子，而艾莎则一直冲着她微笑，膝盖更紧地塞在她的两腿间，这...哦...这让安娜六神无主。

“科-科莱特...你还记得我的妻子艾莎吧,”安娜紧张地说道，赶紧用胳膊搂着艾莎的腰，表明权属。

“Oui（是的）。我怎么会忘记那个偷走我的reux（红头发）的女人呢。”蓝灰色的眼睛眯起来盯着艾莎，这个恼火的巴黎人身上散发着怒气。

艾莎不为所动，只是笑了笑，她扶着安娜的肩膀，膝盖往外挪了挪。“很高兴又见面了，科莱特，我都没看到你也在。我想安娜一定已经把我们的好消息告诉你了吧。”

“没有，是什么，mon cherie（亲爱的）?”

艾莎撅起嘴，但很快就用挑逗地舔唇来掩饰自己的不快。

“哦，对了，我们有了宝宝。”安娜愉快地回答。

“是的，Une belle petite fille, mon amie（是个漂亮的小女孩，我的朋友）,”艾莎笑着答道。

“你没说过她会说法语。”科莱特一直都在跟艾莎暗自较量，尽管安娜是和她分手一年后才和艾莎在一起的。在她看来，是安娜离开了她，但这件事她真的怪不了别人。

“我会说六种语言。但谁在乎呢，对吧，宝贝?”再次听到这个词安娜的眼角抽搐了一下，她现在更害怕艾莎了，但同时又非常兴奋。这真是有史以来最矛盾的感觉。

“闹个不停的小婴儿，夜不能寐。听起来棒极了。”每个字都带着浓浓的讽刺意味。

“反正我们以前晚上也没怎么睡觉。这个家伙总是喜欢彻夜折腾。Riktig (对吧) ?”艾莎风情万种地向安娜眨眨眼，羞怯地咬着嘴唇。

"Riktig?"克莱特没好气地重复道。

“噢，我...我现在会说一点挪威语了。艾莎教我的。”当她们深情地凝视着对方，艾莎脸上浮夸的笑容瞬间变得真诚。

科莱特生气地把自己的梅洛葡萄酒放在吧台上，眼睛看向安娜裙下的膝盖。

“我想爱的语言才是最重要的。你说对不对，mon cherie（亲爱的）?”有那么一会儿，艾莎还以为自己在做梦，她看到科莱特的手伸向安娜柔软的大腿，她脸上迷人的笑容立刻垮掉，厌恶又愤怒的咬紧牙关。

艾莎拦住科莱特，一把抓住她的手，紧紧的握着。

“别！碰！我的！妻子！”艾莎咬牙切齿地喊道。眯起的眼里冒出熊熊火焰，科莱特吓得赶紧把手缩回去。

安娜把腿移到一边，视线在两个女人之间徘徊，她希望艾莎的荷尔蒙可不要做出什么疯狂而又难以预料的事。

“安娜，我想我们位置肯定已经准备好了。你能不能去跟侍者说一声我马上就来。”

安娜不敢把两人单独留下，一动不动地坐在吧台的高脚凳上。

“拜托,”艾莎催促道，眼睛仍然盯着科莱特。

尽管安娜很不安，但她别无选择，科莱特咎由自取，她紧张地走到前台。

安娜走远后，艾莎就抿起嘴唇，愤愤地再次打量科莱特。

“我知道你和我们住在同一片，很遗憾这意味着我们会经常相遇，但我希望你可以好自为之。你怎么能当着我的面去碰我妻子。不管你和安娜之间有过什么，那都是很久以前的事了，你不应该这样。”科莱特没有表现出生气，只是一直盯着艾莎从座位上站起来。

“你可能是和她在一起，但当她厌倦了你乏味的样子，那些无趣又平淡无奇的日子时她会想起我的。和我在一起才是生活，真正地活着。你只是把她变成了宅在家里的家庭主妇。真是太可惜了。我本可以给她一切的。”她不以为然地说道。

“你说的一切是指背叛她然后跑回巴黎吗?”

科莱特愣住了，哑口无言，艾莎冰冷的目光和虚假的笑容让这个女孩僵在位置上。

“我给了她戒指，而你只给了她烂摊子。这就是我和你的区别。Au revoir garce (再见，贱人) ,”艾莎狠狠地说完后转过身去。

艾莎不想让科莱特毁了她们的夜晚，她把那些让人不快的话抛到一边，走到前台和安娜一起，等着侍者把她们领到位置上去。

坐在昏暗的卡座里，实际上整个餐厅都很暗，她们坐在角落的桌子更是光线模糊。这个卡座可以轻松坐下六个人，对于两人来说更是绰绰有余，但艾莎紧挨着安娜坐，亲吻和吮吸她的耳垂，安娜一直想用巨大的菜单来遮挡她们在公众场合的不端行为。从这张桌子正好可以看到科莱特，她正和她的欧洲朋友们享用着昂贵的法国葡萄酒。

尽管心爱的妻子贴在耳边的感觉很好，但安娜总觉得这像做梦一样不真实。"你这么做是因为我刚才和科莱特聊天。"

“不是。我这么做是因为我爱你,”艾莎用一种让人无法信服的高亢声音反驳道，把舌头伸进安娜的耳朵。

“嗯，没错...但主要是因为科莱特。”她根本不信。就在两天前安娜还得跪下来求艾莎和她约会。而现在，突然之间她就差在卡座里和她做爱了。连荷尔蒙都没有这么疯狂。

一只手悄悄地伸进安娜裙子的下摆，危险地靠近她穿在里面的丁字裤。

“那你喜不喜欢?”艾莎压低声音问道。

“嗯嗯。”安娜尖叫了一下，赶紧抿紧嘴，以免自己发出声音引起别人的注意。

“那就别再抱怨了，也不要再提她的名字。”艾莎的声音突然阴沉而狡黠，让安娜的肩胛骨感到一阵寒意。

手盘旋向上，安娜咬着唇，闭上眼，祈祷那只手不要直奔她的...“啊阿哈哈。我们...我们在公共场合呢。”艾莎的手伸向她的丁字裤，她挣扎着躲开了。

“我知道”

餐厅的光线很暗，安娜猜想别人可能看不清楚她们，但艾莎手的所作所为，让安娜只想在开胃菜上来之前就把她带回家去干。

谢天谢地，沙拉上来后，饥肠辘辘占了上风，分散了艾莎的注意力，安娜终于有机会插上话了。

“嗯...你的你的...感觉怎么样?”也可能其实是，她被科莱特这档子事弄得既兴奋又慌乱而说不出话。

艾莎咯咯地笑起来，一只手遮住她满嘴的食物，吃完后清了清嗓子。

“我好多了。”她又笑起来，这次轻松多了。

安娜的口吃让她感觉像是在约会，她们刚开始约会的时候她经常这样。

“感觉好像一切都恢复正常了，这...挺好的，只是...”她停下来，视线在黑色的桌布上游移。

“只是...”安娜问道。

“我有点怀念怀孕的那段日子。我想念她。我想念对她的感觉。我想念那种...那种羁绊。”

“如果你想念怀孕，这当然没问题。我想要更多的孩子。我想要一大群能把我抱到窒息的孩子。”艾莎喜欢每当安娜谈到孩子和家庭时洋溢在脸上的喜悦。科莱特大错特错。安娜喜欢这样。

“这一次把我累得够呛，我都还没开始上班。不过我也还想要孩子。”艾莎边大口吃着沙拉边说道，还从安娜的盘子里偷了一口。

“那你觉得我们应该等多久?”安娜问道。

“不知道，至少一两年吧。”艾莎回答，礼貌地捂着嘴咀嚼。

“两年听起来不错。这样我也可以在下一个宝宝出生之前回去工作一段时间。下一个该轮到我的卵子了，我很兴奋。一个金头发，一个红头发，就像一个小小的你和一个小小的我。” 想到这，她们俩的心都融化了，艾莎放下叉子，握住安娜的手，两人高兴地憧憬着她们的未来。

“我知道都是一样的，但我等不及要怀上你的孩子。你的一部分和你的爱在我的身体里成长。还蛮浪漫的。”艾莎说的话让安娜觉得两年听起来有点儿太久了。

“听你这么说我不应该表现得这么兴奋的，但一想到你怀孕时的身体就是会激起我的性奋。不过现在这个性感身材的回归我也很享受。你很美。”又看了艾莎一眼，金发女郎脸刷的红了。

“谢谢你，不过说到宝宝，你想要几个？”

“我觉得三个还不错。我们俩的卵子各一个，第三个孩子可以是惊喜。也许下一个我们不要提前知道性别。”

“第三个的时候我们再让所有的一切都是惊喜怎么样。如果下一个是红头发，那我想先知道性别，因为如果还是女孩儿，她们就会成为姐妹，我会高兴死的。我就有一个小金辫子，一个小红头发，我的人生圆满了。”艾莎滔滔不绝地说着，脸上的笑容更为灿烂，她满怀喜悦地憧憬着两个小小的她们扎着辫子跑来跑去的样子。

“你就是痴迷于我的头发，你知道的，对吧?”安娜边说边甩甩头。

“你的一切都让我痴迷。”艾莎透过酒杯边缘笑了笑，眨了下眼，然后喝了一口。

——————————————

她们到家时，莉莉已经在自己的婴儿床上睡着了，她被紧紧地包裹得像一个小玉米煎饼，但这挡不住她们轮番亲吻她的脸。

艾莎用试纸检查自己的奶水是否含有酒精，所幸一切都没问题，不影响母乳。

“她睡着了你要怎么给她喂奶?”

“很简单，这叫深夜喂食。你帮她们吸住后，她们睡着了也还是会吃奶的。而且我也必须这么做，不然我会涨奶。裙子已经比我出门时紧了很多。”

安娜依偎在艾莎身边，一起坐在哺乳椅上，看着她鼓励莉莉喝奶。就像施了魔法一样，莉莉没挣扎，很快就紧紧吸住艾莎，让艾莎得以从持续了半个多小时的胀痛中解脱出来。

即使在熟睡中，莉莉还是把蜷着的小手放在艾莎的胸前，紧紧地缩在她温暖的怀抱里。安娜高兴的看着，轻轻地抚摸着莉莉头上羽毛般的金发。

她们度过了一个美妙的夜晚，虽然一开始有点小风浪，但是还有什么比一家人拥抱在一起更好呢。这个晚上让她们知道了，即使以后她们也还是可以出去约会，但再也不会像以前一样了。她们的心里会有一点空落落的，而回家后这种愧疚感就会马上消失，她们不在莉莉身边时的空虚会马上被填满。情侣时间很重要，也很美好，但是和家庭时光比根本不值一提。她们现在就像一个豆荚里的三颗豌豆，紧紧地挤在一起，她们很享受团聚在一起的宁静。

莉莉吃饱喝足后，小两口的派对可以继续了，安娜溜开，准备给艾莎一个惊喜。

“马上回来。我有东西要给你。你先到床上放松一下，”她嘟囔着跑到她们的衣橱里。

艾莎坐在安娜那一侧的床沿上，庆幸可以踢掉高跟鞋，伸展一下酸痛的双脚。就在艾莎还在打量鞋子是否还合脚时，壁橱门慢慢打开，一道细长的光线从门后照进房间。

顺着炫目的白光，门缝伸出一条穿着黑色长袜的大长腿，安娜穿着在莉莉出生那周买的以备不时之需的内衣走出来。看到科莱特让艾莎打翻了醋坛子，各种情绪在心里翻滚，甚至质疑自己的魅力，安娜决定今晚要让艾莎知道安娜到底是属于谁的。

红头发穿着一件半透明的黑色衬衣大步走到房间中央，衣服就像文胸一样贴合在身上，下摆就在乳白大腿的上方。透过布料露出了红黑相间的丁字裤，完全一览无余，安娜不好意思地调整了一下，炫耀它合身的剪裁。

透过房间里的灯光，艾莎搞清楚了妻子藏在衣橱里的小心思，她认真地看着丝袜上的花边以及正好位于乳房之间的红色小蝴蝶结。

“我前段时间看到了这个，我想你可能会喜欢,”轻柔的声音萦绕在她的耳畔，安娜穿过在房间，大步来到悬在床边的两条大白腿之间。

“你喜欢吗?”安娜扬起眉毛，声音嘶哑地问道。

艾莎目瞪口呆的看着眼前这只火辣的狐狸精，又惊又喜。对艾莎来说，安娜一直都很美丽，但现在...现在真的是最特别的一次。黑色衬衣很好地衬托了她玫瑰色的肌肤，迷人的碧蓝色眼睛充满了渴求和欲望。

艾莎张着嘴，却一句话都说不出来。眼前的景象让她叹为观止，但她也很想让安娜知道自己是如何为她而颤抖，就像拨动了精致的琴弦演奏一曲颂歌。

“你什么都不用说,”安娜把艾莎颤抖的手放在自己的臀部。

“今晚，我要让你快乐。让你无比幸福，因为你是我的。”安娜慢慢弯下腰，吻住妻子丰满而悸动的嘴唇，给了她一个最美妙的吻，分开时还拉出了她的下唇。

“我再问最后一次，你准备好了吗？真的准备好了吗？因为我只想让你知道，我的妻子，我孩子的母亲，我有多爱你。”温暖的手扶在艾莎的颈上，把她靠向枕头般柔软的床垫，安娜在等待她的许可。

艾莎毫不犹豫地回答：“准备好了，从来没有像现在这样准备好。”

安娜微微一笑，伸手拉开艾莎裙子的拉链，从她的臀部滑下，扔到一边。接下来是一条性感的粉红色丁字裤，艾莎可爱的配色让安娜笑了，她把衣服披在肩上。

跪在艾莎纤细白皙的大腿间，安娜又给了她一个深情的吻，然后安娜一路向下来到艾莎的肚脐，亲吻让艾莎笑个不停，调皮的手指把玩着安娜火红的头发。慢慢地，她终于吻到了她甜蜜温暖的腿心，那里已经因兴奋而湿透了。

艾莎的手离开了安娜的头发，和安娜的手交握在一起，紧紧地抓住彼此，放在艾莎臀部两侧。

安娜用手臂支撑起自己，深情地亲吻着她思念已久的柔软花蕾，把她对美丽妻子的所有无法言语的爱和情感变成了每一次对她唇瓣的温柔碰触。艾莎的臀部放松下来，双腿分得更开，脚踝靠在安娜的背上，愉快地叹息。安娜高兴地宠爱着艾莎的私密处，温柔的抚摸和亲吻着那柔软的褶皱。

让艾莎得到了充分的暖身，安娜再一次请求艾莎的允许后轻轻地把一根手指插进去。她慢慢让艾莎的身体适应，不想引起哪怕是一丁点的不适，然后从容地抽动手指。这出乎意料地让人愉悦，虽然和以前不同，但并不糟糕，甚至可以说还更棒。

“告诉我你的需求,”安娜温柔地说。“Mere（再多一点）?”改成挪威语，这样可以让艾莎觉得更贴心和舒适。

"Ja,"艾莎喘息道，臀部稍稍向上移，迎合安娜的动作。“To fingre (两根手指)。”

安娜遵从指示，小心地伸出第二根手指，听到艾莎愉快的声音，她松了一口气。

“God(感觉还好吗) ?”安娜问道，要确保艾莎对此感到享受。

“Raskere (快一点) ,”她温柔地请求，随着灵巧的手指轻轻地滑动，呼吸变得急促。

安娜慢慢加快动作，密切关注艾莎的表情，害怕她哪怕有一点不适，不过她似乎很享受。

“做我喜欢的那件事,”艾莎急促的喘息，说道，她的臀部以更剧烈地速度摆动。那件事可能意味着很多种情况，但安娜知道艾莎一定是想让她把手指留在她内壁上那个甜蜜的敏感点上，因为那里总是能让艾莎疯狂。

安娜稍稍用力，曲起手指，想引导她来到高潮，但艾莎露出了紧张的神情。

“还好吗?”

“不管用了。”艾莎沮丧地说道，她可不希望自己遇到别人跟她说的那些孩子出生后可怕的产后性问题。

安娜决心要让妻子愉悦，她不停地探索，摸索，终于，听到了艾莎鼓舞人心的呻吟。她的手指终于找到了，挤压着内壁上那个柔软的敏感点，让艾莎发出了喘息。

“噢...安娜...我爱你。我爱你,”艾莎喊道，她们的身体相互摩擦，呼吸都在颤抖。安娜衬衣的下摆垂在艾莎扁平的腹部上方，让她感到痒痒的，给这种令人难以抗拒的狂喜增添了一种奇妙的感觉。

“那儿?”从艾莎的反应猜出她找到了那个神圣的地方。虽然它的位置变了，但还是躲不过安娜孜孜不倦的手指。

“啊阿...是的...就在那儿,”她的臀部在安娜的手上扭动，红头发几乎忘了她臀部那些美妙的动作，每一次流畅的扭动就好像有魔法。

那个甜蜜的位置很快积聚起炽热的力量，释放出巨大的高潮，以至于艾莎自己都吓了一跳，她睁开眼睛，下巴随着她天籁般的呼喊而摆动。

这一次她们有没有拿对婴儿监控器已经不重要了，因为不仅莉莉能听到艾莎的激情尖叫，而且安娜很确定她们的邻居也听得一清二楚。

“噢...我的天哪...”艾莎上气不接下气，性感的胸脯在安娜的身下美丽地起伏，她甜蜜地亲了亲妻子丰满的嘴唇，她的嘴唇因这个为了弥补过去时光的回归之夜而微微疼痛和肿胀。

“你还好吗?”安娜温柔地问道。

“简直太好了，真的很棒”

“比以前还要好? 好很多?”她难以置信地问道，艾莎还在平复气息。

“我想我从来没有过这么强烈的高潮。你怎么总是能比我更了解我的身体？只有你可以解开它的密码。”艾莎把手指插进安娜发间，拉她过来，又亲了一下。

“我要做的就是让你快乐，你的身体会跟我说话。”安娜开玩笑道。“不是了，但我真的只是想让你觉得舒服。哪怕这得花上一点功夫来弄清楚新的变化。”她笑着躺在艾莎身边。能够再次相互依偎在一起真的很好。

“安娜。你依然觉得我的身材迷人吗？你依然觉得我还有魅力吗，尽管我...她怎么说来着...很无聊?”她当时不想在科莱特面前示弱，但是科莱特还是给了艾莎狠狠一击，撕下了艾莎自信的面纱。

“你永远都不会无聊。即使你想也做不到。”安娜笑着说，在艾莎的鼻尖轻轻地吻了一下，艾莎笑了。

科莱特也许是有着一头紫色的头发，周游世界，但她从来都没有像艾莎那样爱安娜，保护安娜。科莱特只爱她自己，而艾莎则毫无保留，让安娜觉得自己是这个世界上最重要，最被关照的人。艾莎让她坠入爱河，她对她的爱那么深，以至于虽然她们只约会了几个月，安娜就知道她想和艾莎共度余生。

“你知道我爱你，对吧?”安娜一脸真挚，她知道艾莎的情绪正受到父亲和荷尔蒙的影响。

“我当然知道。我只是有时候会吃醋。虽然很少，但是...那个女人总是让我很不爽。她永远都表现得好像不管我们结婚了多久，她仍然拥有你，即便我告诉她我们刚有了孩子，她还想当着我的面摸你。”

这件衬衣已经给艾莎带来了一场视觉盛宴，现在该让安娜做一下损伤管控了。也许是热辣的损伤管控。

安娜把手指滑到衣服的蕾丝边下摆下，慢慢地从头顶脱下，露出令人垂涎欲滴的玫瑰色乳房，那里已经兴奋地挺立起来。她两腿叉开坐在艾莎的臀上，握住金发女郎的双手，带着她们来到颤抖的身体。

白皙的双手在安娜胸部柔软的小山丘和天鹅绒柔软般的山峰上游走，在她紧绷的腹肌周围徘徊，然后扶在她结实的臀部上。

“我会让别人这样摸我吗?”把她的手指领到坚挺的乳头上，发出一声让人窒息的呻吟，轻轻地晃动她的臀部，给艾莎带来了一波余韵。

安娜挑出两根细长的手指，让它们进入她湿润的褶皱，毫不费力地把它们滑向深处，安娜把一只手埋进她红棕色毛发里，抓住发根，这让艾莎疯狂。她喜欢那些火热的卷发，安娜很清楚这些卷发对她满脸通红的妻子有多大的影响。

“我会让别人这样对我吗?”她性感地舔舔唇，碧绿色的虹膜包围着被欲望笼罩的瞳孔。

艾莎还是没有回答，她的注意力都集中在安娜让她的手指做的那些情色的事情上，一层一层地把红头发剥开。

“你知道我只属于你。我只想要你。而现在...我要你进入我的身体,”她命令道，把那些手指向后滑到她的入口，把它们深深地推进她的私处；艾莎照做无误，她向后仰起头，发出了最性感的呻吟。

艾莎已经五分钟没眨眼了，她还很确定自己也没在呼吸。安娜刚才的装扮就已经非常迷人，但和她现在自然裸露的奶油杏色皮肤相比根本不值一提。天蓝色的眼睛扫视着身上零星的雀斑，某些部位得到了特别的关注，她决定就让安娜这么待着。她在上面可以艾莎好好欣赏妻子被推向狂喜边缘时这一世界上最壮美的景象。

安娜还在慢慢地让艾莎的手指抽动，但金发女郎决定接手一切，她加快节奏，手掌摩挲着安娜湿透的小丘，更关注于她充血膨胀的花蕾。

景色确实完美。长长的红发在安娜的胸上弹动，高高翘起的臀部给艾莎奉献了一场专属于她的火辣表演; 扭动她的臀部，手指揉捏着柔软的乳头。安娜越是用力，声音越高，艾莎的笑容就越是灿烂。

艾莎再也无法抑制这股冲动，她把安娜扑倒，她们的身体同步扭动，她的手动得越来越快，深情地亲吻自己的妻子。安娜把臀部用力顶向艾莎，大口的喘息，就好像有一团火在她体内燃烧，让她快要爆炸。艾莎亲吻着她的脖子和脸颊，安娜大喊着到达巅峰，得到了甜蜜的释放。

“艾莎!”她大叫，一股股电流从她的皮肤上散发出来，一波接着一波，身体兴奋地歌唱。

安娜平息下来后，艾莎倒在她的身边，把她抱在怀里，温柔地吻着她漂亮而肿胀的双唇。

“第六周快乐。”艾莎笑着说。

筋疲力尽，再也睁不开眼睛，艾莎把她们俩塞进被子里，把安娜抱在自己温暖的怀中沉沉睡去。

————————————————————

第二天早上安娜在安静中醒来，这在现在可是很难得的，被艾莎抱在怀里，两人赤身裸体地躺在一张薄薄的床单下。没有在婴儿的哭闹声中醒来还有点不习惯，几乎让安娜感到愧疚和不安，当然她也没法忽视艾莎的胸部直接压在她身后的感受，甜蜜而温暖的气息爱抚着她的头皮。

艾莎感觉到安娜纤细的身子在她怀里动了一下，艾莎便把她拉近，愉快地舒了一口气。

“早上好,”她轻声说，艾莎在安娜的脖上轻轻吻了一下，安娜能感觉到她脸上的笑容。“莉莉在摇篮里，所以不要太大声。我四点起床给她喂奶后就把她带过来了。”

艾莎拨开安娜的头发，继续吻着安娜的肩膀，对着她的嘴唇亲过的每一个雀斑微笑。

“昨晚很有趣。我喜欢你的装扮。快把我逼疯了。尤其是那双长袜，喵。”她在安娜的耳边低吼。

勺子抱很棒，安娜喜欢她们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，但还是不如面对面的拥抱，所以安娜翻了个身继续她们早上的亲密时光。

“那就好，我很高兴能让你回归愉快的...性爱生活。”

她们的腿在床单下纠缠在一起，互相温柔地亲吻，越吻越深。艾莎把手伸向安娜的屁股，把她拉向自己，不过她们的激情时刻因为在耳边像警报一样响起的哭声戛然而止。

“有人醒了”安娜小声说，艾莎坐起来抱起莉莉，把她放在两人中间。

“早上好，我的莉莉！噢，有人今天早上的心情很不错呢,”安娜像唱歌一样，弯着手指抚摸着莉莉的脸蛋，想逗她笑。

莉莉喜欢得到别人给她的关注，她笑眯眯地咕哝着，可爱的模样让她们的心都要化了。淡淡的金色眉毛随着尖叫声上下跳动，她的妈妈们则对她做可爱的鬼脸。这就是现在早上的一切。一觉醒来全家人都依偎在床上，艾莎看着深爱的妻子在卖力地逗她们的宝贝女儿，感觉拥有了全世界。

床头柜上的手机铃声响起，艾莎翻身查看屏幕上的消息。是一个长得离谱的未知号码， **「今天离开洛杉矶」** ，根据这条信息，她知道是谁发来的。

“有什么事吗?”安娜边挠莉莉的肚子边问道，莉莉发出了悦耳的宝宝尖叫声。

“我父亲今天飞过来。”

短短几个字让气氛变得沉重，当然这对莉莉毫无影响，她还在兴高采烈地欢笑。

“没事的,”安娜安慰她。此时此刻她也只能说这么多了。晚饭已经安排了，艾莎必须独自面对这一切。从某种程度来说，她需要放开安娜的手去面对她的父亲。

艾莎开始紧张起来，但她的大脑一直在提醒她没有什么好害怕的。他现在是一个虚弱的老人，而她也已经不再是一个小孩子。

只要看一眼莉莉就能唤起那些回忆。她爱莉莉胜过爱自己，莉莉是艾莎生命中最美好和正确的东西，但她也让艾莎想起自己。曾几何时，她也像她一样，是一个脆弱的新生命，世界在她手上，等待着她成长为一个了不起的人。但她的父亲剥夺了她的纯真，摧残了她的心智。她不知道他们的会面会发生什么，但她现在知道，她这么做不仅是为了自己，也是为莉莉。她决心要和过去和解，这样她就能看着女儿的眼睛，不让她们间神圣的纽带受到玷污。


	33. 番外-醋王安娜

这是从第27章中删除的一个激情场景，简到家里上生产课程，让安娜吃醋了。

课程结束后艾莎把简送到门口，向她致谢，两人互道再见，并相约下周继续。艾莎关上门，脸上仍带着微笑，边在脑子里回味着她和简的对话，边自顾自的笑。但当她看到站在楼梯上的安娜时，立刻收起了笑容。她双手抱在胸前，一脸严肃认真，红褐色的眉毛紧紧拧在一起。

“你说过深色头发不是你的菜的”安娜大声的说，挡住了正要上楼的艾莎。

“什—什么? ”她结结巴巴地说。

“你以前跟我说，你不喜欢深色头发的女人，”她一字一顿地又说了一次。

“我就被你吸引住了呀，我的妻子”没有反应。“你忘了? ”举起安娜的左手，晃着她的手指，指着上面的戒指。

“我十分清楚我们结婚了。简呢? ”安娜要气炸了，她在楼梯上一动不动。该死的楼梯。为什么什么都要以在楼梯上吵一架来结束？

“你吃醋了。你在吃简的醋，”艾莎推断出来，差点笑出声，不过当她看到安娜紧闭的嘴唇时，她马上把笑意咽了回去。

“要不是你在她面前那么招摇，还把我晾在一边，我就不会吃醋了。”她大喊，艾莎向后退了一步。

“安娜，那只是因为她很有趣，我对她不是那种喜欢，再说了，我觉得她根本不是同性恋。”知道一时半会结束不了，艾莎靠在楼梯扶手上，听安娜把话说完。

“她就是同性恋。你们俩在一起时我的同志雷达像火警警报一样响个不停! ”她真的是很生气，满脸通红，甚至还跺了跺脚。

吃醋的安娜对艾莎来说并不陌生。如果非要说，那就是她对艾莎的占有欲太强了，任何想要站在她的头上吸引她妻子注意的人都会让她觉得被冒犯了，不过这也挺可爱的。要让醋坛子安娜平息下来只有一个办法，那就是艾莎得说点好听的来哄她。

希望自己可以安抚好安娜，艾莎大步走到安娜面前，站在她下面的台阶上，环抱着安娜的腰，下巴紧紧地贴在她胸前。

“我亲爱的安娜，我永远都不会像爱你一样爱别人”她眨眨睫毛，在安娜胸前亲了亲。

“你都为她呻吟了，艾莎。”她可没那么容易动摇。

“我只是情不自禁地觉得舒服，又不是那种呻吟。而且我没想到她会这么做。只有你才能让我发出那些疯狂的声音，你知道的。”艾莎向前一步，这样她就和安娜差不多高了，她亲吻着安娜的颈窝，这时她的手机响了。

“不好意思，我得去一下书房，我在等别人给我回邮件，关于周一的一个会议，我马上就回来，好吗? ”在妻子红通通的双颊上各亲了一下。

艾莎去书房查看邮件，安娜则慢吞吞地跟在后面，看着站在书桌前的艾莎，伺机而动。艾莎一心只想着赶紧查看收件箱，把事情处理好，她甚至懒得坐到办公椅上，而是靠着桌子，一手扶着桌边，另一只手操作鼠标。

安娜一看到艾莎关掉邮箱页面，就立刻走到她身后，把手搭上她弓起的后背上。

“噢，安娜，你在干什么? ”她笑着转过身。

“你知道让我不要嫉妒的唯一办法就是让我用我的方式来好好对你，直到你喊出我的名字。”

“是吗? 你这么性奋了，怎么-啊...”

一只手滑向她的腿心，让她没法把话说完，她的身体反应比她的大脑快。这可不行，她还有一些事情要处理，没有时间搞午后的小把戏，但她的身体很快压住了那个声音，呻吟着想要更多。

看到艾莎用声音回应了她，控制她易如反掌，安娜笑了。

“没错，你想要这个，对吧? 想要我。”

艾莎点点头，她对于自己身体的某些原始本能和安娜在这个小游戏中所扮演的霸道角色完全无力抵抗。这已经不是艾莎第一次屈服于醋意大发的安娜了，她知道最好不要反抗她，让她自得其乐，这样对大家都有好处。

“你有什么想法? ”安娜加大了力度，艾莎喘息着说道。

“这儿就挺好。我想在你的书房里做。这还挺让人性奋的。你坐在这儿，”把艾莎的豪华办公椅转过来，让她坐下。

安娜很快就扒掉了艾莎的衣服，脱下她的衬衫和裤子后，解开她的辫子。

“把你的头发散下来，你知道我喜欢那样。”

艾莎用手指把头发松开，把头发顺着精致的脖子披在两侧和肩上，尽可能地展示她的长发。

“很好。”看到她长长的铂金发像金色瀑布一样从雪白的肌肤上淌下，安娜不禁哆嗦了一下。

安娜跪在地上，直接脱掉艾莎的内裤，她不打算动艾莎的文胸，就让她穿着吧，她可不想像上次那样又来一出泌乳事件。双手放在膝上，让艾莎向前移，把双腿在椅子允许的范围内尽可能地分开，然后慢慢地用羽毛般轻柔的吻逗弄她的大腿根部内侧。

艾莎拱起背，任由安娜对她上下其手，发出低低的呻吟，让红头发知道她有多么享受这样的关照。

安娜双手搂在艾莎身后，把她拉向自己，直奔艾莎的唇瓣，不耐烦地用舌头把它们分开，寻找自己想要的珍珠。安娜现在没有心情搞前戏，她只想做一件事，让艾莎大声地喊出她的名字，不然她是不会善罢甘休的，只有这样她才可以把亲眼目睹的艾莎和简之间的互动抛在脑后。她含着那颗娇嫩的珍珠，狠狠地吮吸，让金发女郎措手不及，她向后仰起头，欣喜地喘息。

“安...娜阿...阿...阿... ”

“嗯...再把我的名字说一遍。”

艾莎的手紧紧地抓着椅子扶手，她觉得自己的指甲都快把皮革抠破了。她把胸部向前挺，尽可能地把自己送给安娜，为她的妻子而歌唱。

“安娜...噢，天哪，安娜...还要。”

到目前为止，发生的一切和过去没什么两样，安娜会跳过前戏，她的脑子里只有一个目标，然后她会说叫我的名字。这一切都是为了要证明艾莎是属于安娜的，而且只属于安娜，她想怎样就怎样。剩下的就是，安娜会被冲昏头脑，说些小脏话，然后性事就会变得有点狂野，而艾莎则要尽可能地喊出安娜的名字，直到她满意为止。

现在已经顺利进行到叫我的名字了，艾莎准备好迎接说脏话和狂野性事的环节，她希望不要过于粗暴，毕竟她还有六周就要分娩了，她可没忘了这回事。

安娜的动作太快，让艾莎有点跟不上。她火力全开，舌头上下拨弄着艾莎的阴蒂，吮吸、轻咬、逗弄着，但这些还不能满足艾莎。

就好像安娜奇迹般地听到了她的心声，她全身心集中在那乞求更多关爱的悸动花蕾上，舌头紧紧地按在上面，同时顺时针转着小圈。不知道为什么，艾莎就是不喜欢逆时针划圈，这对她来说行不通，所以安娜总是记得要向左转。

“对，安娜...就是那儿。啊，是的...就那样。嗯嗯。”

艾莎的全力配合让安娜开心起来，她真是个乖女孩儿。

“还要? ”安娜问到，艾莎能感觉到贴在她皮肤上的笑容。

“求你了，求你了，安娜。”

“告诉我你想要什么，不要藏着掖着。”

“继续...我要你的手指进去...慢一点。”

安娜二话不说，接受了艾莎的请求，两根手指伸进她体内，艾莎随着安娜的插入一起呻吟；缓慢而又绝望，艾莎只能全盘接受。从那一刻起，艾莎就不需要再提醒自己要给安娜作秀了，因为她已经通过急不可耐的指尖动作宣布了对她的主权。她被激起的欲望点燃，身体完全不受控制，她大叫着向安娜传达她所感受到的快乐。

不用言语，只有呜咽和喊叫组成的协奏曲，安娜的手指平稳地抽插，艾莎越来越热，优美地伸展身体，臀部随着律动摇摆。安娜把嘴移向穴口跳动的蓓蕾，温柔地吮吸着，这让艾莎变得更湿。书房里充斥着浪荡而放纵的声音，安娜在摆放了一排排建筑书籍和设计图纸的房间里继续把艾莎推向高潮，有那么一小会，她觉得自己正置身于梦寐以求的场景中，在艾莎工作时要她。

“啊啊...安-安娜，”她大喊，因无法控制的喜悦而扭动，皮椅随着她身体的扭动吱呀乱叫。

因为自己的大肚子，艾莎看不到安娜，她做的一切都那么让人兴奋和惊喜，她闭上眼睛，把头靠在椅背上，任由安娜的抚摸带来的那种难以置信的疼痛变成炽热的火球。安娜带着她来到了极乐高潮的边缘，然后故意放慢节奏，脸上带着邪恶的笑容，无情地调戏她。

“谁爱你? ”安娜在艾莎耳边充满醋意的咕哝，要她向自己奉上全部的爱和情感，不然她就不会满足她迫在眉睫的需要。

“你-你。”

安娜满意地笑了。

“那你属于谁? ”她用沙哑的声音说。

“安娜，”她绝望地喘气，知道她还没听够自己的名字。

“乖孩子。”

“安娜，求你了。”此时此刻她的需求急需释放，这让她苦不堪言，她把臀部紧挨着安娜的手，想要她的摩挲。

“记住你是我的，不是别人的。”

“我是你的，只是你的，求你了。”

终于满意了，安娜慢慢继续她的关怀，满足她的需求，直到艾莎觉得自己快要爆炸。她不停地喊着安娜的名字，很快就来到顶峰，内壁紧紧包住安娜的手指，她的身体剧烈地颤抖，令她视线模糊，头晕目眩。艾莎的脸因余韵而涨得通红，飘忽不定的喘息慢慢平静下来后，安娜凑向她，在她的脖子和脸颊上吻了吻。

“我就不打扰你处理邮件了，”安娜一脸坏笑地说，留下事后凌乱的艾莎，她蹦跶着离开房间，但没有回头给她送上一个迷人的飞吻和眨眼。


End file.
